What if Snape
by Wendelin W
Summary: What if Snape takes Harry to Hogwarts instead of Hagrid
1. Chapter 1

Don't waste your time. English is broken, my storytelling skills aren't great, but I am rewriting this shit and you can check it out at wendelinthewriter at tumblr. Just put wendelinthewriter plus tumblr dot com and you are done :)

Chapter One: The man with the Black cape.

Harry was trying to sleep in the hard, cold floor with his thin blanket. He still didn't understand why Uncle Vernon was so angry. If he just let Harry read the letter. The sound of the thunders didn't let Harry sleep. Then, he looked at his watch. Almost the day of his birthday."A few minutes later, he whispered:

"Happy Birthday, Harry."

He wouldn't get a present, or even a happy birthday. His life was so miserable, but he was used. One minute past midnight. Dudley was snoring so loudly. Harry missed his parents. He didn't believe that his father was a drunk, like Uncle Vernon said, or freaks, like Aunt Petunia said.

Five minutes past midnight. Still no sleep.

Suddenly, the door opened, with a soft click. One man with black cape was standing outside. Dudley woke up, and started to scream. Harry stood up, as the man walked in.

Uncle Vernon ran downstairs with a gun in his hands, followed by Petunia, who was the first to say something

"You…!", she said with despite. "How dare you… Taking away MY sister like that, and then… Coming back?"

"Yes, Tuney.", the man hissed. Harry saw that he was dry, even with the pouring rain outside. The man closed the door. For some reason, Aunt Petunia looked really angry at him, so much, that she took the gun from Vernon's hand. Uncle Vernon was the one trying to control Dudley.

"I have orders from the Headmaster himself, and I'd rather be somewhere else, so I'd like to this to be really fast, if you don't mind.", he said, with a deep and fierce voice. Harry didn't see his face, but he already find the man very scary.

"I always knew you and Lily were freaks! That's what you are! Filthy little freaks.", Petunia spat, pointing the gun at him./p

"Don't you dare say a word about Lily.", the man almost shouted. Then his voice turned out cold as ice. Dudley was still screaming. "Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, I want to stay clear that Harry will be back at summers, I know you recall it very well, Petunia. Do not disobey another resolution from the Headmaster, and assure that Mr. Potter will have a room in your house to stay at vacations."

"Why can't you freaks just take him away?", Petunia screamed, with despite.

The man pointed some sort of wood stick at Uncle Vernon and Dudley and muttered some words. Then, they were mute, unable to speak.

"You know very much why, Petunia. The wards are necessary. Not only for the Wizard world, but to the emMuggle/em world as well.", the man said.

Harry was watching to this conversation very curious. The man said some things that didn't make sense, but angered Petunia very much. And she looked scared, something that Harry never saw before. And this man knew his mother. His mother, dead a long time ago. Petunia said terrible things about her, but Harry didn't believe.

Now, Mrs. Dursley, take your son and your husband upstairs and I shall have a conversation with Mr. Potter, since you were unable do to your duty as Mr. Potter's guardian properly."

Petunia dropped the gun, looking almost green. Then, she obeyed the strange man.

The man turned himself for Harry. He was tall, thin and pale. The black hair of his covered a lot of his face, but Harry could see the black coal eyes and the long hooked nose. Scary, if it wasn't for the fact that he made Uncle Vernon and Dudley unable to speak, and he was a freak, just like Harry.

"Mr. Potter, I came here representing Hogwarts, the school of wizardry and witchcraft, to explain to you a few matters.", he spoke. "I am Severus Snape, Potions Master."

"But Uncle Vernon said there's no such thing as wizardry, sir. And what's Muggle?", Harry said, shyly, staring at the man called Severus Snape with his big green eyes.

"I assure you there IS. And Muggles are people that do not have magic blood. Your Aunt Petunia should have told you this since you were younger. You have magical blood, Mr. Potter. You are a wizard.", the man's voice was calm, but he looked angry. "And it's vital that you receive proper wizard education to gain abilities in different areas of magic."

"But I am not a wizard, sir, you must be confused."

The man sat at the couch that Dudley was sleeping, with a very long sigh. He used his stick to create a fire in the fireplace with no wood.

"I am not confused, Mr. Potter. Your parents made your inscription at Hogwarts since you were born, and they left you enough money to sustain yourself during your education. But of course, since your guardians are muggles, they did not have knowledge about wizard money.", the man called Snape crossed his legs. "Hogwarts is a school where you can learn about all the… Stuff that will make you a great wizard, Mr. Potter."

He handed Harry a letter like the ones that Uncle Vernon didn't want Harry to look. "Read". The man demanded.

Harry read really fast. "But, sir, where I can buy a wand or parchment?", he asked.

"Soon enough I will show you. I will have a little word with your guardians upstairs, pack your belongings, Mr. Potter. You will come with me, but you have to come back to your guardian's house for summers. In other seasons, you will live at Hogwarts.", the man stood up and went upstairs.

Harry packed his things quickly, he didn't have much anyway. Only a few clothes and some hygiene products.

"We are leaving, Mr. Potter.", the man said as leading Harry to the front door, and then to a boat. With a tap of the man's wand, the boat started moving alone.

"What's your name again?", Harry asked.

"Professor Snape, Potions Master.", Snape answered dryly. "I am sure you have a lot of questions, but keep them to yourself, for now. They shall be answered at the proper time."

The weather was cold and Harry was shivering really hard. "Don't you have warmer clothes? You will catch a lung infection.", Snape asked, with his hard voice cold as always.

"No, sir. These are my warmer clothes.", Harry answered, almost whispering.

Snape's face was still emotionless, but a line was formed between his eyebrows. Then. He flicked his wand and Harry felt warm, and went dry.

"Thank you, sir."

Harry did not believe he was a wizard. But the man certainly was, and Harry had lots of questions, but he was doing like Snape said.

Soon they were in a train, off to London. Harry remained in silence, trying to absorb the things he have heard. But it was hard to keep his eyes open. The trip would last until the morning, and Harry was really tired. Harry yawned.

"You should rest a little, Mr. Potter.", Snape said, with a tired voice.

Harry did what he said. Resting his head on his bag, he dreamt about wizards, magic and dragons. When he woke up, they were already in London./p  
>Harry's stomach made a rumbling loud noise.<p>

"Sorry, sir.", Harry started. "But Uncle Vernon was mad at me, so I didn't have any lunch or dinner yesterday, because of the letters."

He said it like Snape was going to be mad at him, as well. In response, Snape took him to a coffee shop.

"So you starve, in punishment.", Snape pointed out. "Does that happen regularly?"

"Yes, sir. But I don't do anything, I swear. It's just bad luck, and things that I can't explain happen to me. Once, I dye Aunt Petunia's hair blue. I had to do chores and go to bed without dinner for a week, but it wasn't my fault.", Harry said, without a break for breathing.

"Breathe, Mr. Potter. And no one should starve. Sit down, and order whatever you want. Then, I will take you to buy your school supplies.", Snape said, sitting at one table. The line between his eyebrows went bigger.

Harry ordered some pancakes with orange juice, and Snape ordered coffee.

"The unexplainable things that happen to you are normal, in wizard under school age, Mr. Potter. It's just accidental magic, and your guardians knew so.", Snape sighed.

"So, it really wasn't my fault?", Harry asked, finally having a proof that he truly was a wizard. "I am not a freak?"

"No for both questions, Mr. Potter.", Snape took a sip from his black coffee.

"You can call me Harry, sir."

They remained in silence until the juice and pancakes arrived.

"Are you sure you don't want some pancakes?", Harry asked, offering his pancakes.

"No, Mr. Potter. Eat as much as you want.", Snape sighed, once more.

"You will be all right?", Harry insisted.

"Yes, I will.", Snape assured, astonished. The boy starved and yet, offered his food. No wonder he looked fragile and sick, and his clothes were so big. Of course his cousin ate much more than Harry.

After breakfast, Harry and Snape walked a few blocks. When they arrived at London, the sun was rising, and now it was shining a lot. Harry wondered if Snape felt hot inside his strange black clothes. Sort of… Robes.

They went to a filthy bar that people walked past without noticing. Maybe they couldn't see it, Harry thought. Some weird people in the bar greeted Harry like he was a hero. He hid behind the tall figure that was Snape.  
>"Why they are looking at me like that, sir?", he whispered.<p>

"Just ignore."

Then, Snape stood in front of a brick wall, in the back of the bar. Tapped three bricks with his wand, and then the wall were gone, revealing an alley./p  
>The buildings in this alley were built in strange angles. The alley was filled with shops that sell things that Harry never saw before. Snape walked really fast, it was hard to Harry keep up with his steps.<p>

"Wait, sir.", Harry panted. "I can't keep up."

Snape made Harry's bag light as a feather. Then, hold Harry by his shoulders, leading him to a gigantic building called Gringotes, the wizard bank.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Platform Nine and Three quarters

Author's note: there's a oc, but she's just like a link between Snape and Harry, how you will found out soon.

The building was even bigger on the inside. Harry saw small creatures measuring things, talking to people. He was very curious about them, but Snape said to keep his questions to himself.

"Those creatures are goblins.", Snape said. Harry's face was like an open book, he couldn't hide that he wanted to know more about the elves. "They are magical creatures. You will know more about them in Hogwarts, through the years."

Harry and Snape stood in front of one particular goblin.'

"You've kept the key I gave you, I suppose.", Snape said to Harry. "Give it to goblin."

Harry nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Well…", the goblin said. "Anything else you wish?"

"I have other vault to visit. Order from the Headmaster.", Snape said, really low, giving the goblin a letter with top secret written in red. The elf looked scared, even with the harsh face of his.

"I see… This way.", the goblin demanded.

They went to a kind of rollercoaster that went deeper and deeper below the ground. Harry was feeling really sick when they finally arrived at his vault. The goblin opened it, and Harry's eyes grew wide. There were piles and piles of gold, silver and copper coins.

"Here, fill this bag.", Snape put on his hand a fabric bag. "Should be enough for a year. And use your money carefully, Mr. Potter. It is supposed to last all your education years."

Harry filled the bag with coins, and then they were back at the cart that went even deeper. Harry saw a dragon spitting fire, lots of feet below.

Then, they stopped at a vault. The goblin opened it carefully, and Snape put the little package in his pockets, inside the robes. Harry made a face.

"Hogwarts matters. Do not say anything about this to anyone. Is that clear?", said Snape, coldly.

"It is, sir.", Harry nodded.

Later, he was glad that they were back to Diagon Alley. Shopping was a lot of fun, but Harry was tired and sleepy.

"Are we done?", asked to Snape. It was nine and thirty-six am.

"Almost. You will need a wand. When you embark at the train to Hogwarts, you will get some sleep.", Snape answered, pushing him towards a little, dusty shop.

An old man greeted them.

"Oh, I remember you.", the man said to Snape. "You and this adorable ginger little girl."

Then, he turned to Harry.

"Looking for a wand? I have hundreds! I am Olivander, by the way. You must be Harry Potter. It's an honor to sell your wand."

Harry looked at Snape with a look that meant: _What?_

Snape cleaned his throat.

"I will be sitting here, when you are done.", he said, sitting at a chair. Olivanders made a sign to Harry follow him.

Harry tried a lot of wands, and none of them worked. Harry started to think he wasn't a wizard, after all. Then, Olivanders stopped, talking to himself.

"What if? No, it would be too…", he said.

He gave to Harry another wand. "I think this would work."

In the first second he put his fingers on the wand, it started to glow. And Harry felt it was the right one.

"The core of your wand is a feather from a phoenix that released another feather, feather produced another wand that belongs to a great wizard. Evil, but great. You will do great things, Mr. Potter."

Harry was scared to death, when he left the shop with Snape.

"I am not going to be an evil wizard, am I?", he asked.

"Let's hope not.", answered Snape. "Now, we must hurry up. The train leaves at eleven o'clock. But first, there's something I must tell you before you leave. It's very important."

Snape picked a random table to sit, in front of an ice cream shop. Harry would love to have an ice cream, but he would never ask. Snape, however, offered:

"Mr. Potter, you can have an ice cream first."

Harry nodded and ordered a sundae. The waiter was gentle and give the sundae for free, saying thanks for what Harry have done.

"Your guardians lied to you, Mr. Potter.", Snape was very direct. "Your parents didn't die in a car crash. They were murdered by an evil wizard. He used a very powerful curse, so powerful no one could escape from its fate. However, your mother died for you, Mr. Potter, and somehow you survived, with the scar on your forehead. The evil wizard lost his powers, and you are known as the boy who lived in the wizard world. You are famous, Mr. Potter."

Harry thought for a little while.

"Then why I have to live with my Uncle, sir?"

"Because they are legally your guardians, and because your house in private drive it's warded with your mother's blood sacrifice. You need to live there to be safe."

Snape talked like it was a sore subject for him. Harry noticed that, there was grief in his voice.

"You knew my parents?", Harry asked.

"I am not the most indicated person to talk about them, Mr. Potter. You can ask another Professor from Hogwarts, or even the Headmaster.", he put a end in the conversation.

Harry remained in silence for some minutes, until he finished his sundae. A lot of things were understandable now. Like the various wizards and witches that nod to him, or even shake his hand. The witches that whisper when he passes. The free sundae.

"But the evil wizard is dead, right?", Harry also felt a little afraid.

"I believe that he is still alive, unfortunately. Too weak to do anything. This is why is so important to you to get proper education in magic, Mr. Potter. But concern is not necessary right now. Without followers, any evil wizard is nothing.", Snape replied, still talking like it was a sore subject. "We must be going, if you don't want to get late."

Snape used his wand once more to make Harry's new trunk lighter.

"Thanks, sir. But I was wondering, when I will learn to do that?"

"Soon, it's a very simple charm. But you can't do magic outside Hogwarts until you are seventeen, Mr. Potter.", Snape replied with a glare on Harry's direction. "Unless you want to be expelled."

"What happens if I use magic to defend myself, sir? I mean, what if I am in trouble?"

Good point, Snape thought.

"You can have a session at the Ministry to explain your reasons. Worry is not necessary. Now, grab my arm."

Harry did so, and with a rather awful sensation, he was again to the hut where he was before.

Petunia looked at Snape with her worst angry face.

"The classes start next month, so I will be back to take him to the train.", Snape simply said, and with a pop, he was gone.

The next month as really awful, went really slow to Harry. He couldn't read his books, because they were locked in his old cupboard. At least he got a new room.

Then, they day he should go to Hogwarts arrived. Snape simply appeared at his door, and grabbed Harry's arm, and then there was the awful sensation. Seems like he didn't want to talk to Petunia.

Within a few minutes, they were back at King's Cross. It was full with people, and Harry wondered who was a wizard going to Hogwarts. The ticket Snape gave to him said the train leaves at eleven o'clock. Also said that the train is at the platform nine and three quarters.

"But, sir, King Cross just have platform nine and ten! ", Harry said.

"Do you see this wall? Between those two platforms?", Snape replied, casually putting his hand on the wall. The hand the disappeared, and Snape walked through the wall like it was a door. Harry stood there for a moment, trying to understand what happened.

Then he tried to do the same. Then, there's was a platform with a huge train releasing smoke. Platform nine and three quarters, one sign said.

He could see Snape a few steps away, talking to a blonde man, holding an equally blonde young boy. Then, the man and the boy embarked the train, and Snape turned on his heels to talk to Harry.

"Who was that man?", Harry asked.

"I must resolve other matters in London. I am sure you can find a place in the train for yourself. We shall meet at the dinner in the Great Hall.", then Snape walked away without answering Harry's question.

Harry sighed, and entered the train, looking for an empty cabin. Luckily, he found one pretty quickly, in the middle of the great amount of children and teenagers walking in the corridor.

He put his trunk on its place, and sat comfortably. He was lonely. He has always been, but not in a world that he has never heard of.

A little girl, very small and skinny, opened the door of the cabin.

"Do you mind…?", she asked, almost whispering.

"No, of course not. Do you want help?", Harry asked. With her huge jumper she was wearing, she looked even smaller.

Her big purple eyes seemed to be scared. Her hair was in the same tone of purple, but within a few seconds, her hair and her eyes were deep blue.

"No…", she answered, and put her bags next to Harry's.

"What is your name?", Harry asked. She was really strange, with the hair that changed colors. But Harry thought that maybe some wizards are able to do that. Like a superpower.

"Lila. What's yours?", she sat at the opposite side of the cabin, putting a book on her legs.

"Harry. What's that book about?"

"It's Hogwarts, a History.", she said, her voice on the normal level now, her hair turning purple again. "Sorry about the hair. And the eyes. Professor Sprout said that I will be able to control that soon."

The train started moving.

"Don't worry. Your parents can do that do?", Harry asked, curious about her.

"No, they are… Normal. Not wizards. You know what I mean… What about your parents? You seem normal.", Lila was equally curious about Harry.

"I thought I was, but Professor Snape went to my… House, and he told me about Hogwarts. I don't have parents, I live with my Uncle and my Aunt. They weren't happy about it. My Aunt called Professor Snape a freak."

Harry didn't want to say anything about the cottage.

"People always call me a freak. I don't harm anyone or something like that. Who is Professor Snape?"

"Potions Master. You will see him at dinner."

Then they chatted a little more, slept, ate, and slept once more, changed, played tic-tac-toe.

Lila was fun to be with, and a little bit weird too, but Harry liked Lila so much. The sky was getting dark when girl with brushy brown hair knocked on the door.

"Hi. I am Hermione Granger.", said the girl, with her nose up high. "I wonder if you saw a rat, walking around?"

"No.", answered Lila. "My name is Lila. What's the name of your rat?"

"It's not mine… I'm just helping the boy who lost it. And you are?", she asked to Harry.

"Harry… Hm, I will pay attention to the floor, ok? Tell the boy we are going to find it pretty soon.", Harry said to the girl. She had that know it all tone of voice.

Their cabin was a mess with books that Lila made with books and food. She was trying to use her wand to organize things, but only made the mess bigger.

Hermione stepped in and asked:

"Do you need help with this… I don't even know what this is."

"Please.", Lila said. "I was trying to use my wand, but I am not very good…"

"I see.", Hermione replied lifting her chin even higher. "Let's see what I can do."

She waved her wand, saying words that Harry didn't hear quite right, and everything was floating to proper place.

"Thanks, Hermione. You trained some spells, right…?", Lila asked.

"A little bit, yeah.", she answered, quite surprise.

"Well, I guess I will need help later with those. Nice to meet you, Hermione.", Lila said with a smile.

Hermione smiled too and turned away.

"She was… really cool.", Harry lied.

"Hermione helped me with the mess, at least. I wonder if we will be there in _tomorrow's dinner_.", Lila hissed the last sentence.

Harry giggled. "I hope not, those chocolate frogs are not enough."

But a few minutes later, the train stopped. A huge man was saying:

"First years, with me!"

Lila whispered to Harry: "He's a half giant, or what?"

Harry thought that could be true.

"Hey, you must be Harry Potter.", he said to Harry. "I knew your parents. You look like your father, but you have your mother's eyes, kid. I am Hagrid."

"Hi, Hagrid.", said Harry.

"Who's the one with you?", Hagrid asked, referring to Lila.

"I am Lila.", Lila said. "Hey, are you a half giant?"

"Smart girl, aren't you? Let's go. To the boats, everyone!", he shouted.

Hermione came near them. "Hey!"

"Hey.", said Harry, not sounding too enthusiastic.

"So, you are going on the boat with us, right…?", asked Lila. "I read that the lake has a giant squid."

"So you read Hogwarts, a History?", Hermione asked, sounding very happy. "Did you read about the founders?"

"The lake has a giant squid?", asked Harry, surprised.

"Yes.", said Lila with a smirk. "Both questions."

During the boat ride, nobody said a thing. They were too amazed by the view of the castle at night.

The castle looked so antique, yet so strong, like it could last forever. The light orbs around the castle made the air even more magical.

Lila's hair and eyes turned green. Hermione looked shocked.

"Sorry about that. The color changes according to my mood.", Lila explained, as they stepped stairs and more stairs.

"It's ok, I already read about witches like you…", Hermione said. "But I have never seen one."

Then, a ginger boy approached them.

"I've found my rat.", he said, with a very old rat in his hands.

"This is Harry, and this is Lila.", Hermione said. "And this is Ron.", she said, introducing the ginger boy.

He looked amazed with Lila, and then with Harry.

"Potter? Harry Potter?", Ron asked.

"Yes…", Harry replied shyly.

"Welcome.", said a lady that just appeared there.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Slytherin issues

"I am Professor McGonagall, and soon we will begin the Sorting Ceremony, that will put you on the four houses of Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff. They will be like your family here at Hogwarts. Wait here until I call you to the Great Hall."

The woman entered the big door ahead the group.

Lila's hair turned deep blue.

"How can you do that?", Ron asked.

"Magic, duh.", she answered. "Anyway. I hope we will be sorted to the same house, don't you think?"

"Yes.", said Hermione. "I am going nuts, what if I end up in a house that I know nobody?"

"Well, I am very happy for being a wizard, and being here. Any house is good for me.", Lila spoke.

"That's losers talk.", one blonde boy said, with despite on his voice. "Slytherin is the house for the great wizards."

Lila's hair turned fire red.

"Evil wizards, you say.", Ron pointed out.

"Ginger, hand-me-down clothes, you must be a Weasley. And I am Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. I could show you the right people here on Hogwarts.", he said, stretching a hand to Harry.

"No, thanks.", said Harry, and the boy clearly mad, turned his back and walked away with two other boys.

"Can you believe this guy?", said Ron. "He even got Lila mad."

"Yes. Who he thinks he is?", Lila was very angry. Hermione placed a hand on her back, trying to calm her.

Harry remembered him from Platform Nine and Three Quarters, but didn't say a thing.

Professor McGonagall was back.

"You can come in."

The mass of first years entered the Great Hall. The ceiling was so high, and looked like the sky, out of the castle.

"It's enchanted to look like the sky.", Hermione said.

"It's awesome, right?", Lila said to Ron and Harry. "I love stars."

Ron and Harry nodded.

They formed a line in front of a bank with an old hat.

"The Sorting Hat that tells which house you belong, basing on your mental traits.", said Lila.

"I'm so nervous.", Hermione talked to Lila.

"Yeah, me too. You can see by my hair, anyways, it will begin."

"Did you see the man with black hair, in the teacher's table?", asked Harry to Lila and Hermione. "That's Snape, the Potions Master."

The hat started to sing a song about the four houses of Hogwarts, and its founders. Then, Professor McGonagall started to call names.

Lila was one of the firsts.

"Slytherin!", the hat announced. She stood up, and winked to Hermione, Ron and Harry, and then she walked to the Slytherin table under applauses of all the slytherins and Snape.

A few names were called, and Hermione's name was called.

"Gryffindor!", the hat said. She looked a little disappointed, but she smiled, and went to her table. She sat with two gingers twins.

When it was Harry's turn, the hat whispered to him:

"You have two choices, Mr. Potter… You may stay at your parents' house, Gryffindor, the house for the braves, or you may stay at Slytherin, where your ambitions to be a great wizard will sure be welcome…"

Harry was confused. Ron said that Slytherin was the house for evil wizards, but Lila wasn't evil. And Snape was obviously one Slytherin, by the way he applaud every time a student gets sorted on Slytherin. But Gryffindor… It was his parents' house. He had no clue where he wanted to go.

But Lila can't stay on her own, Harry thought. She will be alone there.

"Slytherin!", the hat announced. "Noble like a Gryffindor, aren't you?", he said in Harry's head before he went to Slytherin table. Everybody in the Great Hall seemed shocked. Harry understood why. The boy who lived shouldn't be a Slytherin. But he didn't mind. It was Snape's house. I will be okay, Harry thought.

He sat at Lila's side. "Not a nice reaction from everyone.", Lila pointed out. "But they are stupid. I am a Slytherin, and I'm not bad, you are a Slytherin, and you are not bad."

"I can't be.", Harry said. "Look, it's Ron's turn."

"Hope he is a Gryffindor. Hermione will be alone there, otherwise."

"Gryffindor!", the hat shouted. Lila and Harry clapped, unlike the other persons on the table.

"They are so enthusiastic it hurts.", said Lila, with a giggle. Harry giggled too.

Then, Dumbledore stood up, and cleaned his throat. Everyone stopped talking and paid attention to him.

(Insert Dumbledore's first speech here, and he introducing the professors, including Quirrel. Oh, and the thing about the closed hallway.)

"Enough of this. Enjoy your dinner!", and Dumbledore clapped and the empty jars, and the empty plates were filled with food and juice. '

In Gryffindor table, Ron talked with his brothers, Fred and George, about quiddtich. Hermione was clearly an outsider in the conversation.

"Don't you think is dangerous be in a broom with high velocity with two balls that probably will hit you some time on the game?", she asked, with her usual know it all tone of voice.

"Yes.", said George.

"This is why quidditch is fun.", Fred completed.

"Well, I prefer enjoying safe things.", Hermione was reading a book while eating.

"Like reading all the books in sight.", Ron stated.

"Or _eating_ everything in sight.", she answered, clearly referring to Ron.

"What a stupid.", said Lila. Malfoy was talking really loud about Slytherin accepting freaks this year.

"Don't worry. He's talking about himself.", Harry was trying to make the mood lighter. He was clearly not welcome on the Slytherin table. Nor Lila.

Harry was wondering if his parents would think less from him, now that he wasn't a Gryffindor like them. But he didn't regret his decision, though. Lila would be alone here if the Sorting Hat decided otherwise. And there's Snape, the Head of his House.

Still, talking very loudly, Malfoy was talking about his father. The great Lucius Malfoy.

"Your face looks funny.", Lila was watching Harry.

"It's nothing… Really.", he said, as Lila raised one eyebrow.

"Well, if you say. Dessert time!", Lila said, taking a piece of cherry pie. She was skinny, but she ate quite a lot.

Harry cheered up a little. Hogwart's food is really delicious. And he wouldn't starve again. Maybe on summers.

Lila yawned. "I'm really tired…"

The Slytherin common room was very cold. It was sculpted in a rock, and there was snake leather everywhere. And deep green, and silver in every detail.

Harry said goodbye to Lila and went straight to bed. He didn't want to stay at the fireplace, because there was nobody to talk. Except Lila, but she was very tired. Her hair and her eyes were a worn out pink.

The bed was big, unlike the mattress he used to sleep. Big and soft, with a warm pillow and soft blankets. He fell asleep the second he closed his eyes.

Next morning, he quickly put his Hogwarts uniform, and went to the common room, looking for Lila. She was there with her new Hogwarts uniform as well.

Her hair was Slytherin green. "Look!", she said, pointing to her hair.

Harry smiled. "Morning!", while his stomach rumbled.

"I see you are hungry, my dear friend. Shall we go to the Great Hall?", she said in a fake pompous tone of voice.

As soon as they got there, everyone started to talk in small whispers. Harry could catch glimpses of them.

"…that's crazy, right?"

"… the boy who lived…"

"… in Slytherin…"

Harry's face frown.

"Don't listen to them, Harry.", Lila spoke almost hissing. "They are all idiots."

The breakfast was really silent. Harry enjoyed the food, but he didn't eat much since everyone was looking at him with weird faces.

"Hey, let's go talk with your Gryffindors fellows!", Lila suggested.

"Are we supposed to?", Harry asked, really low.

"I guess… There's no rules about it.", Lila was already going to the Gryffindor table and sitting close to Hermione.

"Hello!", Hermione greeted them. She was behind a newspaper. In the front page, there was a headline about Gringotes being robbed.

"Can I check the newspaper?", Harry said to Hermione.

"Yes, of couse.", and she gave the newspaper to him.

Despite the moving pictures and the moving letters, the newspaper was interesting to Harry because of the news.

"I was in this vault last month.", Harry said. "With Snape. I wonder what was there…"

"Something really good, I suppose.", Hermione spoke with her know-it-all tone of voice. "And your glass needs repairing. Reparo!", she said, pointing her wand at Harry's glasses and fixing it magically.

Lila gasped. "And where's… You know… That ginger boy. Ron."

"There.", Hermione indicated with her head somewhere far away from her. Ron was with another two ginger boys.

"So, what's your classes for today?", Lila asked to Hermione.

"Potions, Transfiguration and History of Magic. You?"

"Hm… Potions, I guess we are going to this class together, Herbology and Transfiguration.", Lila replied.

"Well, we got Potions together, don't we?", Hermione spoke, looking excited. "I'll meet you there, I have to grab some books."

"Sure."

Harry and Lila, then, went to grab their own books, under the whispers and the bad looks when they walked down the Great Hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Hogwarts

They arrived at Potion five minutes early, and there was a few students waiting in the hallway. Harry felt incredibly awkward, everyone was trying not to look to Harry. Hermione was there too. And Harry was grateful for that.

"I'm nervous.", Lila stated, matter of factly.

"So am I.", Hermione agreed. "And how are you, Harry?"

Harry swallowed hard, and looked a little green. Maybe was the light in the dungeons.

"Fine.", he lied. He was sweating.

"Well, you don't look fin-", Hermione started to say something and was cut by the sound of the door opening and a voice that Harry found familiar said: "IN!"

The trio walked past the professor and took a seat. Lila and Hermione sat in a table right in front of the teacher's desk, and Harry sat behind them, alone. He was saving a seat for Ron.

"Where's Ron?", Lila asked for the second time of the day.

"I don't know, I guess he lost Scrabbles, that his rat, again.", Hermione whispered and organized her books on their table. "Harry is saving a seat for him, I'm sure."

Snape closed the door and walked in front of the class.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic."

There was a soft knock on the door. A ginger boy appeared.

"Sorry, sir.", he muttered, taking a seat right next to Harry's.

"And that's twenty points from Gryffindor.", Snape spoke. "As I was saying… I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach.", and he gave a death glare to Ron.

Ron frowned. The class was dead silent. The mere presence of Snape in the room made everyone stay quiet.

Snape scanned the name's list. Hermione was almost jumping in excitement. Lila and Ron looked sleepy.

"Potter!", he called, suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered

root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry didn't have the slightest idea.

"I don't know, sir.", Harry replied shyly.

"I guess you haven't even opened the Potions book before the class. And why is that?", Snape inquired, in a angered hiss.

"Because Petunia wasn't happy, sir. She locked my entire trunk for the entire month in the cupboard, while I was home. And she also said some pretty ugly things about you.", Harry said, not daring to look in Snape's eyes.

That, meanwhile, softened for two seconds before turning in the usual pool of nothing.

"In this case…", Snape continued. "Does anybody know the correct answer?"

Hermione's hand was immediately on the air.

"Nobody?", Snape tried again, ignoring Hermione's hand on the air. "So, in this case, nobody knows what a bezoar is, I suppose…"

Hermione's hand was still in the air.

"Yes, nobody.", Snape concluded. Ignoring, once more, the only hand on the air, that gave up and returned to its place under the desk. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons."

Harry didn't want to do poorly on Snape's class and wrote every single word he said. Also made a mental note about checking the Potions book.

The class wouldn't go very well to Gryffindors. A boy named Neville almost blew up his cauldron while doing the Boils-cure potion that was being brewed. He lost about fifty points to Gryffindor that day, and Gryffindor already had lost twenty because Ron was late.

And there was Malfoy.

Snape was covering the blonde, long faced boy, in compliments when his potion was clearly way worst than Hermione's and Lila's. He seemed to like that boy.

Harry was giving his best. But Snape didn't say a thing about his nearly perfect potion. Maybe the faintest twitch in the corners of his mouth.

"That git.", Ron muttered, while leaving the class. "Did you see how he was with Malfoy? _Oh, Malfoy… Your potion is so perfect_."

Lila giggled. "Yeah, right. Even Neville's was better than Malfoy's."

"I don't think we should talk like this about professors.", Hermione spoke.

"Spoil all the fun.", Ron snapped. Then, the four had to go separated ways.

Malfoy was right behind the small group, but he was too occupied bragging about running away from a muggle helicopter with his broomstick, whatever this was.

Lila sighed. "Idiot, that Malfoy."

Harry was still silent. He thought that Snape liked him, but seems that he liked the glorious and stupid Malfoy. Well, maybe was because they have met each other before, Harry thought. But so as me. He was thinking about what he did wrong, and then he made the same mental note again. Checking the potions books before next class.

The rest of the day went in that mood to Harry.

"So…?", Snape said softly while walking in the Headmaster's office, that night.

Dumbledore stroke his long beard. "The reason why I called you here, Severus, is to ask you something."

Snape took a seat in front on the Headmaster's desk. "Sure, Headmaster."

"The boy. How is he? Fitting well, I guess.", the Headmaster spoke, lightly, like he was having a huge fun.

"Already befriended a lot of Gryffindor dunderheads.", Snape hissed. "And that color changing girl."

Dumbledore giggled. "Of course, my dear friend. Are you treating him normally, I suppose."

"Yes…", replied Snape. He actually did. "But I had to spoil Malfoy too. Lucius talked to me in the platform about Draco, and I guess I am supposed to maintain my relations with the Malfoys.", Snape scowled. He didn't like spoiling Draco. Narcissa and Lucius already did it for him.

"It's very wise of you, Severus. You heard the news, of course. Any theories?", Dumbledore asked, looking at Snape's eyes over his little glasses.

"Yes. The Dark Lord is behind this.", Snape said, almost whispering. "But I don't think he have a strong body, or regained his forces."

"That's why we need to protect the Stone. The boy isn't in danger, right now. But he will be soon, Severus, and since you gave me your word, I'm asking you to keep an eye on him and his friends. Including the Gryffindor dunderheads, as you put it."

Snape opened his mouth to retort. "What are strong wizards without any friends?", Dumbledore spoke before Snape could say anything. "I'm sure that you, being a Death Eater, will understand this."

Snape closed his mouth for once and stormed out of the Headmaster's office.

At lunch, Ron and Hermione went to meet Harry and Lila at the Slytherin table.

"Hey, Hagrid sent me a note, inviting to have some tea. Do you guys want to go with me and Hermione?", Ron asked.

Everybody on the Slytherin table was giving a death glare to Ron and Hermione.

"I didn't know they allowed blood traitors and mudbloods to even get close to the Slytherin table. But of course, Potter and the freak are friends with them.", sneered Malfoy.

"Just shut up, Malfoy. No one's is inviting you to this particular conversation.", Lila sneered back. "I didn't know slytherins were no nosy."

Malfoy blushed with angry, then scowled and started a new conversation with two huge but no so smart boys and a girl.

"Anyway…", Lila said like nothing happened. "I would love to join you guys!"

"Me too.", agreed Harry.

"So, we meet here at five. Friday.", Hermione demanded while walking away with a not very happy Ron.

The week passed and the visit to Hagrid's hut was rather pleasurable. They walked about Hogwarts, and the classes, and the professors. And the subject was the robbery to the vault.

"I guess someone was trying to get that package.", Hermione spoke.

"Yes, but who?", Lila asked.

"You kids shouldn't worry about that!", Hagrid said. "Hogwarts is the safest place on Earth, I assure you."

"Yeah, but still… It's a bit weird, don't you think?", Ron showed his opinion. "Luckily the vault was already empty."

"Snape emptied that morning with Harry.", Hermione took a sip of her tea.

"WHAT?", squealed Ron. "That guy is a bloody death eater!"

"What's a Death Eater?", Lila asked to Hagrid.

"You-know-who followers.", Hagrid said pretty quickly.

"Who is you-know-who?", Lila asked once more.

"Voldemort.", whispered Ron. "The wizard that tried to kill Harry."

Harry quickly intervened to defend Snape. "But… Dumbledore trusts him, doesn't he?"

"Yes, Dumbledore trusts him, and as I said, you kids shouldn't worry about that.", Hagrid said. "And I didn't have the opportunity to give Harry a birthday present.", Hagrid tried to change the subject. "Soon enough I will deliver you one, I am sure you will like it."

And with this, Harry was back at his dormitory. The words still echoed in Harry's mind. Snape being a Death Eater would make sense. But then, why didn't he kill Harry when they were on Diagon Alley? And why the vault was robbed before emptied?

Snape being a Death Eater surely explained a few things. Why he was so nasty at Gryffindors, and why he liked Malfoy.

In that case, where was the strange package he took? Dumbledore would know if it was stolen. So… Snape didn't steal the package, but was planning to do it?

Harry decided to forget about this. Hogwarts was the safest place on Earth.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five – After all

October was arriving, and the students were going to have flying practice with Madam Hooch. Slytherin and Gryffindor together. Well, at least Ron was going to be with Harry and Lila, along with Hermione.

Hermione tried to give Harry a few tips about flying before the class, because he looked nervous.

"I guess flying isn't something we can't learn from a book.", she finally said, ending her lecture.

"Yeah… What a nice situation to make more a ass of myself.", Harry muttered.

"You can't be worst than Neville, though.", Ron remarked with a giggle.

Harry didn't know Neville much. But he heard some pretty bad accidents that happened to him quite often. If he was like that with both feet on the ground, Harry thought, imagine him on a broomstick.

"I bet one knut that he's going to break something today.", Lila said. "Like a leg, or his head."

Harry tried to not think about the possibility as they walk until Hogwarts' grounds. Was that even possible? Harry shocked his head. No, better not think of that.

Lila watched Harry. "Nervous…?"

"Maybe…", Harry replied weakly.

"Well, light up, my dear friend, nothing bad is going to happen, fine?"

"Yeah, Harry, flying isn't that bad.", Ron said. "It's quite easy."

Madam Hooch arrived and soon started to yell. "Well, what are you all waiting for? Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!"

Harry shouted up and the broom went straight to his hand. Hermione's just rolled on the floor a bit, and Neville's didn't move at all.

Maybe they could fell if you are afraid to fly, thought Harry. Well, I am.

Madam Hooch showed how to mount correctly on the broomsticks. Harry, Ron and Lila found to be very interesting when Hooch said Draco's grip was wrong for years.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle - three- two -"

Neville, however, didn't wait for the whistle. His broom flew higher and higher and soon, the broomstick was out of control. Twenty feet, and Neville fell.

"Broken wrist.", he cried out to Madam Hooch.

"It's okay, boy… Let's take you to the Hospital Wing.", Madam Hooch said in a maternal tone. The broom stick flew through the Forbidden Forest and now was out of sight.

"None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear."

"What a idiot cry baby!", said a girl from Slytherin that Harry didn't fell especially fond of. Pansy Parkinson.

"Just shut up, Pansy! Could've happen to anyone.", Lila snapped.

"Look!" said Malfoy, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

The Remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it up. Harry didn't know what a Remembrall was, though. All he knew it was Neville's.

"Give that here, Malfoy," said Harry quietly. Everyone stopped talking to watch. Malfoy smiled nastily.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find - how about -

up a tree?"

"Give it here!" Harry yelled, but Malfoy had leapt onto his broomstick and taken off. He hadn't been lying, he could fly well. Hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak he called, "Come and get it, Potter!"

Harry was mad at Malfoy so much he didn't think twice and soon was flying as high as the blond boy.

He could hear Lila shout: "Get him, Harry!"

"Give that, or I'll knock you off the broom, Malfoy.", Harry hissed.

"Yeah? I'd love to see you try.", Malfoy sneered. Not looking so sure.

"Let's see what happens when your bodyguards are not here.", Harry muttered high enough to Malfoy to hear, and knew exactly what to do to try to knock Malfoy off.

He escaped for inches. Then, he was really mad. "Do you want this? Go get it, Potter."

And he threw the Remembrall. Harry spotted the object falling really quickly and soon started a sort of dive with his broom, twirling. It was hard to stay steady, but Harry was fine.

Then he stretched his arm and grabbed the glass ball. He flew in circles a few times to slow down and then he reached the floor smoothly, under applauses.

He was serious problems. McGonagall was approaching the small group that was formed around Harry.

"Mr. Potter. Come with me.", she demanded.

"You are so dead.", Malfoy whispered to him.

He already knew that. He followed McGonagall to the lower levels of the castle. They walked past the Slytherin common room, and the Potions class.

It was very cold, and McGonagall said nothing to Harry. By the point they walked past the Potions class, Harry was freaking out. He thought about being arrested in the dungeons until starvation, for detention.

She stopped at a wall. A plain wall. She muttered some words, and a door appeared. "Stay here.", she demanded, and walked in the door.

Harry couldn't hear anything that was happening inside that door. So, he waited a bit, until McGonagall appear again. She opened the door further.

"Try not to touch anything.", Snape said. So she was talking to Snape. However, Snape didn't look angry. "I shall discuss a few things on the Headmaster's office, and then, I shall have a conversation with you."

Harry sat at the visitor's chair. "Ok, sir."

"Let's go then.", said McGonagall with a impartial tone of voice. She went to the fire place, threw some dust at it, and green flames appeared. She walked in the green flames and said: "To the Headmaster's office."

Snape did the same.

"Don't touch anything.", Harry muttered to himself. It was really hard to keep that promise. The room was filled with touchable things. Jars with strange stuff, books…

What Harry noticed, though, is there was a vase with lilies. The flowers were the strangest thing of the room, for sure. Everything else was black and plain and there were the flowers releasing a good scent. They were white and just beautiful.

Harry watched the flowers like they were going to talk to him, or came to live. Nothing happened. "Must be a potion ingredient.", Harry muttered again.

"No! Absolutely no!", Snape said. "I don't want Potter to become an insufferable brat that thinks that he could break the rules and get away with it. Just like his father."

"But Snape… Be reasonable. The boy won't be around for long time. How much time he got before You-know-who regain his complete powers? And he's really good.", McGonagall replied calmly. The man was still the same boy she taught how to transfigurate things, after all.

"And, Severus…", the Headmaster spoke lightly. "I think you know very well that he's not like James."

Snape remained in silence for a moment. "Right.", he sneered. "And I say no! I will not allow the boy to kill himself in a broom before fulfilling the prophecy."

McGonagall smiled. "So, you are worried about the boy getting hurt, aren't you?"

"No.", Snape plainly replied. "I am not."

"Yes, you are.", McGonagall remarked. "He's going to be fine, he knows how to fly very well. And I am here trying to give your team a seeker. That says something. The boy is really good. Let him try."

Dumbledore stroke his beard. "Indeed, Minerva. Severus, I know it's your choice… And I will respect if that's your final word. Now, go talk to the boy."

Snape appeared at his office again, and Harry was staring at the flowers on his desk.

"Is this a potion ingredient, sir…?", Harry asked.

"It's none of your business.", Snape snapped. (No puns intended) "Professor McGonagall said you disobeyed strict orders from Madam Hooch this afternoon.", he spoke more softly.

"It was Malfoy, sir. He was going to throw Neville's thing into a tree.", Harry said. "I just tried to catch it."

"Never passed into your brainless head to call a teacher?", Snape asked, crossing his finger on top of the desk.

"No, sir. And I am sorry for that.", Harry replied quietly. He was in big trouble, but somehow, Snape was calm.

"Stupid as a Gryffindor, aren't you?", Snape sneered.

Harry remembered Ron's words about Snape being a Death Eater. Well, that was clear now, at least to Harry. He remained in silence.

"You shall have detention with me eight hours, sharp.", Snape said. "Scrubbing cauldrons. No magic."

"Fine, sir. Can I go now? I have about fifteen minutes to eat dinner.", Harry said.

"That's will not be necessary.", Snape waved his wand and a plate with sandwiches and a jar with pumpkin juice appeared.

Snape started grading some essays. Harry ate, yes, but a little. It was weird to eat with Snape in the room. Even worst, in Snape's room.

"Sir.", Harry spoke. "Why exactly Uncle Vernon and Auntie Petunia don't like magic?"

The random question just popped on Harry's head.

"They are ordinary.", Snape simply answered. "Muggles don't understand magic and hate what they can't understand."

"Sir, you are not going to eat?", Harry asked again.

"Don't worry about me.", Snape muttered. "Finish your dinner and go change your clothes."

"But, sir… What if you got sick…?", Harry insisted. "Who's going to take care of you?"

"I am fully capable of taking care of myself, Mr. Potter. And I will repeat, don't worry about me.", Snape said. "I worry about you. Flying with high velocity, you could've fall, idiot child."

Snape was a hell of a grumpy man. But Harry wasn't going to be fooled by his sarcasm and sneers. I worry about you, he said. And Harry was sure he meant it.

"I was afraid of that in the beginning. But flying is really great, sir.", Harry said. "I would love to play Quidditch, one day.", he spoke once more, dreamily. "Thank you, sir.", he said, leaving the room.

Snape was going to let him be the Slytherin seeker.

Dumbledore chuckled a little when Snape told him his decision. "And you still have a big heart, after all."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six – Giant three headed dog

Harry knocked on the dungeons door at seven fifty-five p.m. Snape opened the door, and plainly said: "Start your work immediately. These are your instruments."

Harry did so. It was a bit hard on the beginning, but then, the work got easier. Harry was used to do chores all the time because of the magic accidents.

Snape just watched the boy closely. He was trying to find the right words. To say to Harry that he could try to be the Slytherin Seeker. Emphasis on try.

An hour went by, and Snape was feeling ridiculous. Just tell the damn news already.

"Mr. Potter…", Snape finally spoke. Harry glanced at Snape with a curious expression. Not despite, or scowl… Just curious.

"Yes, sir.", Harry replied.

"What I was saying to the Headmaster this afternoon with the help from Professor McGonagall, is that…", a pause. A long, filled with suspense pause.

Harry practically wasn't breathing. "You may participate the trials to be the Slytherin seeker, if that's your wish.", Snape said.

"Seriously?", Harry almost squealed.

"Participate the trials.", Snape hissed. "I am not guaranteeing anything."

In the next morning…

"Duh, of course you are going to be the next Slytherin seeker.", Lila said. "You are brilliant at flying."

Harry couldn't sleep. But still, he was very energetic in the morning. Hermione and Ron were in the Gryffindor table, they didn't hear the news yet.

"And no more coffee for you.", Lila spoke. "You are almost jumping. Anyways, we don't get any classes with our lion fellows today. Maybe we can talk to them at lunch? They need to hear the big news!"

"Which big news?", Malfoy sneered. "Harry is going to be expelled?"

"Mind your business, Malfoy!", Lila snapped. "And no."

Her hair was bloody red. So her eyes. It was on purpose, actually, she knew how to control herself by now. Hermione helped her, searching for books and so.

Harry giggled. "Too bad, Malfoy. Let's wait for the next opportunity."

"My father will hear about this, allowing the Great Potter to break the rules.", Malfoy hissed.

"Yeah, go tell your bloody father and piss off.", Lila snapped. She rolled her eyes. "Can you believe that idiot?", she muttered to herself.

Harry also rolled his eyes and continued to eat. Then, the owls started to arrive. One called everyone attention. It was white as snow, and carried a broom shaped parcel.

It dropped the parcel in front of Harry. And then, it looked at Harry and gave a sympathetic pinch on his hand. The owl had a note.

_Here it is, Harry. Your birthday present. Call her whatever you fell like. – Hagrid._

_P.S.: The cage and food must be in your dormitory by now._

The owl was his. "Cool, you got a owl.", Lila said. "What's her name?"

"Don't know. I will think about it later.", Harry replied and read the note on the parcel.

Lila found the owl to be really cute and gave it some of her bread. "She 's so cute, Harry!"

_Don't open at the table. Snape allowed me to give you this. I guess you already know what this is. Good luck at the trials._

_-McGonagall_

Harry glared at McGonagall that gave him the faintest smile. He smiled back.

"What this is Potter?", Malfoy asked. "A broomstick? First years are not allowed to have broomsticks. You. Are. So. Dead."

Harry's face frowned. Malfoy was right. And everybody was watching.

"Calm down, Mr. Malfoy.", Prof. Flitwick said. He was walking by to check what was going on. "Harry Potter is allowed to have that broomstick, because of the circumstances. Orders from the Headmaster. Mr. Potter, carry this to your dorm, okay?"

Harry nodded, and mouthed to Ron and Hermione in the Gryffindor table. "Come along."

The four kids went to the Slytherin common room. The white owl was in Lila's shoulder, pecking Lila's ear.

"Wow!", Ron gasped. "Who gave you this?"

"McGonagall.", Harry replied, trying to get rid of the paper that hid what was in the parcel. Hermione was helping him. But they already could see it was a broom.

"Why do you need a broom anyway?", she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, didn't you hear the news?", Lila replied, playing with the owl. "Harry can be the next Slytherin seeker. He'll try, at least."

"Really?", Ron said. "But you don't know anything about Quidditch, unless the things I say to you, and that's not really much.", he remarked.

"Well, you can catch some books in the library.", Hermione suggested. "But I think it will just help for the basics. I mean… You can't learn how to be a seeker by the books."

The broomstick was finally out of any paper covering it.

"It's a nimbus 2000!", Ron squealed.

"Is it good?", Harry asked. He didn't check from broomsticks when he was at Diagon Alley because Snape didn't let Harry wander around. And Harry thought that broomsticks didn't exist.

"It's awesome, Harry. It's the fastest broom that exists.", Ron said.

"But isn't this dangerous?", Hermione asked, sitting in a couch when Ron and Harry were still admiring the nimbus 2000.

"It is.", Lila replied. "But what is life without danger, Mione?", she said with a giggle.

Hermione looked at Lila with a serious face. Lila giggled a little more and changed the subject.

"How about calling the owl Hedwig?", she suggested to Harry.

"Cool name.", he replied, putting Hedwig on his shoulders.

Harry actually read a few books that Hermione suggested and trained a bit with Ron. He had a hard time trying to concentrate in his lessons. The trial was a week after Halloween.

Halloween arrived.

"You are so lucky, Harry. Be in Slytherin isn't that bad.", Ron complained. "I can't stand Hermione. She keeps bossing me around, her know-it-all tone of voice…"

Harry just nodded. Actually, he liked Hermione, even if she was annoying sometimes.

"I can't believe she actually is friends with Lila, I mean… She's a boring know-it-all."

Hermione was trying to keep up with them. She heard what Ron said. She walked past them very quickly and with tears on her eyes.

Ron wasn't worried at all. She didn't go the next classes or the Halloween dinner. Ron had fun. And didn't miss Hermione. Not a bit.

Lila, on the other hand, was furious at Ron from saying something like that to Hermione.

"She's just trying to help!", she exclaimed. "That ginger git…"

Harry was lost. He liked both. Ron and Hermione.

But it didn't stop him from enjoying the Halloween feast. Everything was rather delicious, and the candies were magnificent.

Until Quirrel ran in the middle of the Great Hall, screaming: "TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS! I thought you would like to know.", and he collapsed.

Lila immediately whispered on Harry's ear: "Hermione is the dungeons. She doesn't know about the troll."

Luckily, the Slytherin common room was in the dungeons. So, they just walked normally and slowed down until they stayed back. They found Ron.

"You little git!", Lila snarled. "Hermione told me! You better be sorry."

"It doesn't matter. Let's just find Hermione.", Ron replied, going on the front.

Then, they got closer to the girl's bathroom and heard a scream. Hermione's scream. Heavy footsteps too.

The troll was in the girl's bathroom. "I will call a teacher.", Lila said. "Try to not get killed."

Lila stepped back and ran to the Great Hall. Getting there, Quirrel was up again. He looked around, but didn't notice Lila.

With a suspicious look, he walked away. Well, he's a teacher, Lila thought, and followed him.

He was going to the forbidden corridor. There was a locked door, but he unlocked it and walked in. Lila didn't saw what he was going to do, because she was far away from him.

She got closer to the door, very slowly. Then, she opened it. There was giant three headed dog. Sleeping. There was music playing and Quirrell was out of sight.

The music stopped. The giant three headed dog woke up, and got up, looking at Lila with its six eyes.

"Sweet Merlin's beard.", she muttered, and opened the door behind her to escape.

She didn't think much when she was running to the dungeons.

There was a giant three headed dog. There was a giant three headed dog.

She didn't bump into anyone, luckily. When she got near the girl's bathroom in the dungeons, the troll was on the ground and Harry, Hermione and Ron were just fine.

"A giant…", she started to say, trying to catch her breath. "Three headed dog… In that forbidden…"

"What?", Hermione said, staring at Lila.

"Quirrell was going there… And I followed him, and then…"

"For Merlin's beard.", McGonagall said, from a few feet away. "What was going into your minds?"

P.S: I'm loving the reviews. Thanks, everyone! And I will have to mess a few things. Like the Midnight duel, that didn't happen. But it's because Malfoy couldn't trick Harry, since they were sleeping in the same dorm. So, Lila found out about Fluffy.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven – Quidditch, finally

Lila closed her mouth. McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout were getting closer. They didn't hear Lila speaking about the dog, luckily.

"You've acting foolish! You could've died!", McGonagall spoke again. Her face was white and very angry. Deadly angry.

Lila didn't care, though. A troll and a three headed dog in the same night. Angry McGonagall was like a baby kitten for her.

The four kid exchanged looks. "We didn't.", Lila replied. "That's what counts."

"And still joke about this!", McGonagall said. "I'm taking five points each!"

"The troll is unconscious. They did a good job.", Flitwick spoke. "For first years, that's impressive!"

McGonagall gave Flitwick a deadly glare and he shut his mouth. Sprout didn't dare to say anything.

"That's true.", McGonagall spoke more calmly. "You aren't hurt, I suppose."

"No.", Hermione answered, looking calm.

"In this case, I'm giving ten points each for defeating the troll.", McGonagall almost choked with the words. "You are dismissed."

The four walked together, until the moment they had to split.

"What about the dog you said you saw?", Hermione asked, sure that nobody was listening.

"It's a long history.", Lila replied. "And there's something else. It's guarding something, and Quirell was trying to steal it."

"Quirell?", Ron asked. "He's afraid of his own shadow! And stealing what?"

"No idea.", Lila muttered.

"Let's drop the matter. It's too dangerous for us.", Hermione said.

"What? We can't!", Harry gasped. "What if it's important?"

"Yeah, Hermione.", Ron agreed. "I think we should tell someone."

Lila snorted."Ha-ha. Don't make me laugh. I will receive detention for the rest of my living days. Rather not. Let's just act cool and see what Quirell is up to."

"But if something happens I'm telling McGonagall.", Hermione spoke. "Good night.", she said, while walking away.

"I better be going.", Ron walked away as well. "Night!"

Nothing really happened for the next days. Harry's mind was focused on quidditch. The trials were a week away and Harry tried to be prepared.

He trained with Ron and read some books with Hermione. The day of the trails arrived and Harry was extremely nervous.

"Calm down. Of course you are going to do great!", Lila tried to light up his mood, at breakfast. "You are brilliant."

"You are brilliant, Potter.", Malfoy echoed with a annoying voice. "Of course you are getting knocked off of your broomstick and die."

Crabbe and Goyle laughed. "You are jealous.", Lila retorted. "Because you are an annoying boy that can't be on the Slytherin quidditch team."

"Shut up, little freak!", Malfoy hissed.

"Don't call her freak, Malfoy!", Harry said, starting to get really angry.

"I suggest you to behave yourself, Mr. Potter and Miss Ganniston.", Snape muttered. "Or else, I could change my mind about the quidditch."

Sadly, he was walking by the Slytherin table.

"Sorry, sir.", Harry replied.

"Sorry, sir.", Lila repeated. "But you could tell Malfoy to leave me alone and stop calling me a freak."

Snape turned to Malfoy, who went even paler.

"And you… Mr. Malfoy. Watch your tongue.", Snape simply said, and continued his walking.

"My father will hear about this, Potter.", Malfoy hissed and left for once.

Harry rolled his eyes and Lila giggled. "That little git.", she muttered. "Anyway, I will be at the bleachers, cheering for you, but I have to grab some warmer clothes."

She took off, and Harry was alone. "Dodge the bludgers.", he muttered to himself.

"Dodge the bludgers.", he muttered to himself again, as walking on the quidditch pitch. The trials would be a game with the Slytherin team. Harry trained with golf balls, but not with a gold snitch. He wasn't in advantage.

He gave a few loops on the air, trying to spot the snitch, and Lila appeared, shouting at the bleachers: "GO, HARRY! CATCH THE GOD DAMNED SNITCH!"

The chasers kept sending bludgers towards Harry and still, he spotted the golden snitch in less than five minutes.

And he did it again. And again.

There were other boys on the line, but Lila was sure nobody could beat Harry. "Harry, you did great! See, I told you.", she said, whacking him in excitement. He was already full of bruises, Lila did a few more.

"I am not the Slytherin seeker.", Harry muttered.

"Yet.", Lila replied. "So, I guess you want to take a nap before dinner…"

Harry nodded. "Then, I will talk to Ron and Mione.", she said, going in a different way that Harry was going.

Harry hit the bed and slept immediately. A heavy, dreamless sleep. The next thing he could remember is Lila whacking him again.

"What?", he said in a muffled voice.

"Dinner. And Hedwig was hungry, I fed her.", Lila said. "Come on, lazy!"

Harry mumbled something about letting him sleep and went almost crawling to the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione went running towards him before he could sit at the Slytherin table.

"Did you hear the news, Harry?", Hermione almost shouted on his ear.

"You are the Slytherin seeker!", Ron spoke. "And I am deaf now."

Harry couldn't stop smiling. He was the Slytherin seeker.

Later, Marcus Flint, the team captain, and the other chaser, Adrian Pucey greeted him.

"It was amazing Potter.", Flint said, with a grin. He didn't like Harry at first, but he couldn't deny that Harry was an amazing seeker.

"Keep that way, and the Quidditch cup will be yours.", Pucey spoke. "Again. Tomorrow we will give you the time for the trainings."

"The first game is in the first week of November, so there will be about three trainings per week.", Flint said again. "Do not let us down, Potter."

"I won't.", Harry replied, still smiling.

Flint looked a bit like the troll that Harry defeated on the Halloween and Pucey was always with an evil grin through his face.

(Am I shipping Lila with Pucey? Maybe. But it won't happen. Unless you guys want to. I know she's too young, but who do you ship Lila with?)

"I knew it!", Lila said with a proud tone, taking a bite of her pie. "Let's just wait for the game, then."

It wasn't very far away. The weeks went by very fast, Harry busy all the hours of his day. In the first week of November, the weather was cold and stormy.

Not a trouble for Harry, though. Hermione and Rom met him before the game.

"Good luck, Harry. Hope the rain don't create any troubles…", Ron said. "I can't believe I am saying good luck to the Slytherin seeker."

"The rain won't be a problem.", Hermione spoke, pointing her wand at Harry's glasses. "Impervius! It will keep the water away. Good luck!"

Lila wished good luck to Harry and went to the Gryffindor bleachers with Ron and Hermione. Was rather weird a Slytherin being in the Gryffindor side of the quidditch pitch, but Lila wasn't in the mood to deal with Pansy and Draco, worst than never now that Harry was a seeker.

But first, the trio went to the Gryffindor dressers to wish good luck to Ron's brothers. Everyone looked weird at Lila with her Slytherin scarf.

"She's cool.", Ron said to the two ginger twins. "I came to wish good luck. They are Fred and George, my brothers.", he spoke to Lila.

Lila smiled and said hi. The ginger boys didn't seem to like Lila that much, though. "Where did you find your friends, brother?", one of them said.

"A Slytherin?", the other one spoke. Ron's ears went red. "She's cool, fine? Leave her.", he spoke. "Anyway, I should be going.", he muttered.

"Can you believe those idiots?", Ron said, while walking to the Gryffindor bleachers.

"No problem.", Lila replied calmly. "I'm used to it."

She was. First, when she didn't know she was a witch, she was called freak because of her hair. Now that she knew that she wasn't a freak, she was a Slytherin and her social status didn't improved that much. But she had Ron, Hermione and Harry.

A few minutes later, Madam Hooch spoke the rules and said she wanted a clear game, and the game started. Harry was flying above all the players, trying to spot the gold snitch.

Sometimes he heard cheering, when one team scored. But if he caught the golden snitch, it was victory to Slytherin.

Finally, he saw the snitch. But his broomstick started to behave weirdly. He was at full velocity and the broom jerked to the right, almost knocking him off. He kept himself on the broom.

At the bleachers, Hermione and Lila screamed. "What was going on?", Hagrid asked. "He's going to fall!"

"I know!", Ron said. "Why is he doing this?"

"I doing think he is the one doing It.", Lila replied. Hermione was searching for something.

"Snape. Snape is hexing the broom!", Hermione gasped. "We need to stop him!"

"But why he's getting on the way for the victory of his own house?", Ron asked.

"Whoever is doing this, wants to kill Harry.", Lila spoke. "We got to do something!"

"Snape?", Hagrid said. "There must be something wrong…"

"He's staring at Harry and muttering. He doesn't even blink!", Hermione said. "Lila, keep an eye on Harry, and me and Ron will stop him."

"Quick!", Lila replied. "He's still trying to catch the snitch, the idiot. He's going to fall!"

Ron and Hermione walked under the bleacher until the part reserved for the Professors. Hermione quickly found Snape's capes and set them on fire with a simple spell. It took a few seconds to Snape to notice the fire, but it worked.

When they were back at their place, Harry was at the grass, acting like he was going to throw up.

"Is he okay?", Ron asked.

"Don't know… But he's not dead, though. Being ok is a bonus.", Lila replied.

Harry spit something. The snitch. He caught the snitch.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight – The safest place on Earth has Fluffy

"Snape was the one hexing your broom, Harry.", Ron said, on Hagrid's hut, right after the game. The five of them were discussing about the game, and what happened on it. Harry seemed to like Snape despite his snarkiness, his sneers or his scowl. So, Ron, Hermiona and Lila didn't want to say to Harry what he did.

Ron and Hermione believed blindly that Snape was trying to kill Harry. Lila, however, was skeptical.

"I think he was trying to hurt you.", Hermione didn't want to say the word that was clearly implied. Kill.

"Snape?", Hagrid said. "Rubbish!", he waved his giant hand. "Why would he do something like that?"

"What if the rumors about him were true?", Ron spoke, trying to not mention Death Eater or Voldemort.

"Well…", Lila started. "Doesn't matter. Why would he kill Harry? To get revenge? But what is the point of that revenge if Voldermort isn't back?"

"Yeah.", Harry agreed. He was sure it wasn't Snape hexing his broom. "What if it was Quirell? I mean, he was trying to pass the giant three headed dog, wasn't he?"

"How do you know about Fluffy?", Hagrid said, suddenly.

"What a great name for that dog, Hagrid.", Lila sneered. "" They don't actually know about Fluffy, tough. I do."

"How?", Hagrid repeated the question. "He's mine, bought him of a Greek Chappie. I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the…", he stopped.

"The what?", urged Harry.

"Don't ask!", Hagrid snapped. "It's top secret!"

Lila rolled her eyes. "Why…? I mean. What's that dangerous?"

"It's Dumbledore's and Nicolau Flamel's business…", Hagrid spoke and Ron cut him off.

"Ha! Nicolas Flamel has something to do with it!", he said, with a victorious tone.

The time passed, and then it was mid- December, very close to Christmas. The weather was very cold and there was snow everywhere.

Malfoy was way worst than before, bitter because Harry was seeker. And he wasn't, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"I wonder…", Malfoy spoke loudly on Potions class. "How sad it is to stay for Christmas."

He gave a nasty glare to Harry, that ignored him. It wasn't going to be that bad, though. Ron and Lila were staying. Ron's parents were travelling and so Lila's parents. Crabbe and Goyle chuckled.

"I mean, don't you guys have family?", he spoke loudly once more. Snape glanced at Malfoy.

"Isn't everyone that has the luck of having a family, Mr. Malfoy.", Snape almost muttered, but everyone could hear him. Hermione's eyes widened.

She heard right, or he was defending Harry? But what about the quidditch match? Lila also looked pretty shocked. She didn't believe that he was hexing Harry's broom, but still, Hermione is pretty smart, and setting him on fire worked. So, why he was defending Harry?

"What?", Lila whispered to Hermione. "Am I hearing it right?"

"I think you are.", Hermione whispered back. "But it doesn't make any sense."

"I told you.", Hagrid said when the four kids were helping him to put a tree on the Great Hall, later that day."Snape is a teacher, he would never put a student life in danger."

That wasn't quite right. Neville always end up in the Hospital wing after every single Potions class. Snape knew pretty well what Neville was doing wrong. Nothing in his classroom escaped to his eyes or his ears, even the lowest whisper. But still, he never made a correction.

"There are people that can brew potions, and people that can't.", he usually spoke, clearly referring to Neville.

"So, how many until Christmas break?", Hagrid asked, changing the subject.

"Just one.", Hermione answered. "Anyway, we should go to the library."

"Library?", Hagrid asked once more. "On Christmas holidays?"

"Well, we are looking for Flamel, you know? But the idiot it's pretty hard to find.", Lila spoke sharply.

"All we need is one hint!", Harry begged. "We already know his name! And that his name in some book of the library!"

"No, I am not saying.", Hagrid said. "Not a word."

The research was going bad. They couldn't ask to Madam Pince, since someone could hear. It would be so simple if they knew who was trying to steal the thing. Snape wasn't suspect, and Quirell was, but he seemed too afraid to do anything like that. They had no clue who was trying to steal the thing, so could be anyone.

That said, Christmas holidays arrived. Hermione made Lila, Ron and Harry promise they would continue the research, but Ron and Harry were having too much fun, and Lila still researched a bit, but she found nothing.

Harry thought that Christmas Eve on Hogwarts would be a lot of fun, and food, and sure it was. He spent the majority of time in the Gryffindor tower, playing Ron and his brothers. Lila joined them most of the time, when she was not on the library.

She and the twins had come to better terms since the quidditch episode. Harry as a Slytherin like Lila, and even if the twins were mad at the Slytherins for winning the game, they could not deny Lila and Harry were fun.

Lila learned a few tricks with her special powers and could transfigurate her face to anything, like a pig, or Percy, which was Fred and George's favorite. She also said very funny jokes, and won the twins' friendship after about two days.

Harry didn't think that could get any better, and it did. On Christmas day, he wasn't expecting gifts. But Lila waked him, jumping on his bed. The Slytherin dorms were empty, since almost everyone on Slytherin had family, except for Harry.

"Wake up, Harry! You got gifts!", Lila shouted. Harry put his glasses on.

"What?", he said, pretty much awake.

"Yes, gifts.", Lila shouted once more. "Come on, Harry! I want to see what you won."

Harry won a sweater, deep green and with a silver H. "That's from Ron's mother. He told about us in the letters, and she thought you would want one.", Lila explained. She was wearing one with a capital L on it, but it was purple and yellow.

"Great!", Harry exclaimed, putting the sweater on immediately. "And you got this, too.", she said, giving him a small parcel with a note. The calligraphy was very weird.

_Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well._

_A Very Merry Christmas to you._

"From who?", asked Harry, opening the parcel.

"Don't know.", muttered Lila, that was quite enchanted with the new pair of sneakers she won from her parents.

It was a cloak. Harry put it on, didn't expecting anything especial. Lila glanced at him with a curious expression and asked: "Why is your head floating?"

Harry looked at his feet. They were invisible. "No way!", Lila shouted. "An invisibility cloak? Oh. My. God."

Indeed, it was. "It was my father's.", said Harry, with a giant smile. It was the first hint he had from his parents.

"You know how hard it is to find something like that?", Lila squealed. "They are so rare. We need to show it to Ron!", she said, jumping on her feet and running out of the Slytherin common room.

Harry followed her, taking off the cloak and putting it inside the sweater, that was a bit big for him, luckily. He didn't want to show it to anybody but Ron. When they got there, Ron had his own sweater.

"I hate maroon.", he muttered. "I see you got a sweater too. My mother thought that would be nice.", he spoke, louder.

"Yes!", Lila said. "And you will never believe what Harry got."

"What?", asked Ron, filled with curiosity. Harry took the cloak off his sweater and put it on. "Wow!", Ron said. "It is an invisibility cloak. Everyone would kill to have one of these. From who?"

"I don't know.", Harry replied. "But it was my father's."

"Cool.", Ron said. "I was looking for someone to play wizard chess with.", he suggested.

The rest of the day was magnificent to Harry. The breakfast was filled with all sort of delicious foods and Harry could eat whatever and how much he wanted.

After breakfast, Harry, Lila and the Weasleys had a snow fight, and warmed up later, on the Gryffindor tower, and killed time until the lunch that was also delicious.

In the afternoon, they played wizard chess and simply talked. The histories that the twins told Harry were very cool to Harry. He heard to every single word they said.

The dinner was just… Unbelievable. The food, and the professors talking normally and joking along with the students. And Harry was also very happy because Snape was there too. Everyone was cheering and he was serious and didn't speak much, but he was there.

Harry was in the Slytherin common room, later that night, warming up a bit with Lila, and she suggested: "Hey, you know what I would do with an invisibility cloak? I would explore Hogwarts."

After that, Harry couldn't sleep. He could walk over entire Hogwarts, and nobody would catch him. He waited a few hours, and put the Weasley sweater on, that was a great place to hide the cloak. He slipped out the Slytherin common room, that unlikely Gryffinfor tower, didn't have a painting guarding it. It was better this way, nobody could know Harry was sneaking out.

He walked a few minute without knowing where he was going. Then, a thought hit him like a flash. He could look through the Reserved Section, see if some book there spoke about Flamel.

It was pitch black in the library, so Harry lit a lamp. It wasn't a nice view seeing a lamp floating, even if Harry knew he was holding it. He thought the Reserved Section would have the answers, but a lot of books didn't have title, or were stained with something that seemed to be blood, or even in languages Harry couldn't understand. He opened three books and read them a bit. No hint. Then, on the forth, there was a scream. A scream that could freeze a soul.

Harry let the lamp fell, and closed the book.

"I guess there is someone in the restricted session.", Filch said, not far like Harry would like him to be. The next voice, the voice which answered was Snape's.

"So, they are not so far.", he said. The voices were getting closer, and Harry panicked. He took off the library and there was a narrow corridor.

The cloak didn't stop him from being solid, so he backed a little, founding a half open door. He tried to pass the door without moving it, and Harry was successful.

He stood in a room with a magnificent mirror.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine- What you truly desire

Harry spent a few minutes observing the writing on the top of the mirror. Then, he finally looked at his reflex. He saw a man that looked exactly like Harry, but with hazel eyes. And a woman, with shiny red hair and green eyes just like Harry's own.

Harry couldn't remember his parents, the only thing he could remember it was the green flash. Just this. Harry tried for hours to remember, and the only thing he could remember was the green flash.

Now, he knew, from the bottom of his young heart, that the man and the woman were his parents. The parents he had lost, and the one he had missed for so long. He sat there and looked at the mirror, watching his parents smile at him.

He lost track of time. For Harry, years could pass, and he still would be there, watching. He memorized every single piece of their smiling faces.

"Feeling sentimental, Mr. Potter?", Snape asked sharply. Harry saw him on the reflex. His face was enigmatic. Did he see Harry's parents too?

Harry got up quickly. "I wonder how you managed to get here without being caught…", Snape hissed.

"Sorry, sir. I was… Hm…", Harry mumbled.

"Enough.", Snape cut him. Harry gave a glare in the mirror's direction. His parents were still there. "Do you see them too, sir?", Harry asked, since Snape didn't look angry. At all. His face looked incredibly soft now. He was also looking at the mirror.

Snape kneeled and looked into Harry's eyes. Harry didn't look away, Snape's eyes were almost… Warm. "The mirror shows what we desire the most.", he spoke, softly. "It's the more dangerous than one sword, Mr. Potter. People have gone mad looking at this mirror."

Harry looked one more time at the mirror, and his parents were gone. There was just him and Snape. "They're gone, sir.", he said. "My parents are gone."

Snape raised an eyebrow. He looked at the mirror too, and looked puzzled. His glance got back at Harry. "You should go back to your bed, Mr. Potter. The mirror will be gone soon, and I don't want a mad student.", he hissed, standing up. "Come."

"Professor, what do you see in the mirror?", Harry asked after a few minutes trying to keep up with Snape's long legs. Snape scowled. "Certainly not your father.", he muttered. Maybe he thought Harry wouldn't listen.

"What's about my father?", Harry asked. He seemed to be a nice father on the mirror.

"An arrogant rogue.", Snape muttered again, his face filled with anger. Snape was clearly trying to hold back his words. Harry sensed it, and tried to change the subject. "But why they have gone?"

Snape himself, was trying to figure a explanation. The mirror didn't show Lily, like he was expecting. It showed, him. And Harry too. And that was it. Snape certainly wasn't satisfied with his own life since he was sixteen. Why Lily was gone?

Snape plainly ignored the question and walked in silence until the dungeons.

Harry thought that Ron would want to see the mirror, but as Snape said, people have gone mad because of it. He didn't want to Ron to go mad. Nor Lila. When he woke up next morning, his mind was still thinking about his parents. It was true what Snape said about his father?

He soon got distracted, though. A few days passed, and Hermione was back one day before the proper date.

"Still nothing.", Lila said, even before saying hello. "That git is hard to find."

Ron looked at his hand, blushing. "You haven't made any research, have you?", Hermione asked to him in a serious tone."Well, good to know."

Hogwarts was more crowded, but still, they found a quiet place on Great Hall away from everyone.

"Sorry.", Ron mumbled.

"Anyway, I found something about him.", Hermione continued. "He made the Sorcerer's Stone.", she spoke, like that would be the key for everything.

Harry and Ron didn't get it. "So?", Harry asked. Lila rolled her eyes. "I've read a history about that stone when I was at muggle school.", she spoke. "It's a stone that could make anything turn into gold and made the Elixir of Life. Anyone that drink said Elixir in regular basis will live forever. My teacher said that many were unsuccessful on trying to create that thing. Well, I thought it was only tales…"

"It isn't. Nicolas Flamel died with about six hundred years old.", Hermione remarked.

"That's why we couldn't find him.", Harry said. "But now we know what Fluffy is guarding…"

"But who is trying to steal the stone? I mean… Quirell is too weak to try to do something like that.", Ron said. "I think it was Snape. Quirell was trying to stop him."

"No.", Harry retorted. "Anyone would want something like the stone."

They decided to drop the matter. Hermione reminded that Dumbledore was on the castle, and that he would keep everything under control. She also said that was too dangerous. Harry didn't want to discuss this with them either. They believed Snape was trying to steal the stone, and he was trying to hurt Harry, but Harry didn't want to believe. And so Lila, but she wasn't so defensive to Snape like Harry was.

Harry was pretty upset later that day. "Oh, don't worry Harry.", Lila said to him.

Truth was Snape was a git to the Gryffindors. And Harry couldn't lie about it, and he actually had no reason to believe that Snape was innocent so much.

Oh well, that was on the back of his head as the game against Hufflepuff was getting closer. The training was hard and they went for hours and hours, Harry's mind was focused again on the next match. It was a good feeling, worrying only with normal stuff.

Marcus Flint was always pushing Harry to his limit on the practices. The others didn't make it easy for him as well, but Harry only tried harder and harder.

"That's the Slytherin way, I guess. Don't let them put you down, Harry.", Lila explained.

"I won't.", said Harry.

And the day of the game arrived. Harry was worried about his broom being hexed again at the game, especially because Snape was being the referee. Hermione said Snape hexed his broomstick before, and Harry didn't want to believe, but he could not avoid being worried.

Lila showed up in the lockers before the match and said Dumbledore was there. Harry relaxed. Nobody could hurt him. "Oh, and Ron, Hermione and the twins are here too.", she completed. "Good luck, Harry."

"Thanks.", Harry replied.

"Good luck, boys!", Lila said to test of the Slytherin team and left. Harry smiled, he was going to be safe.

Later, Lila was back at the bleachers. Ron looked angry. "What happened?", she asked.

Ron frowned.

"I didn't know they allowed mudbloods and poor people to be in the Slytherin bleachers.", a loud voice said behind them. Malfoy's voice, to be precise.

"Shut up, Malfoy!", Lila shouted at him. "You are a stupid mummy's boy!"

"How dare you to talk to me like that, freak?", he retorted.

"Don't call her freak, mate.", George said.

"You won't even know what hit you.", Fred completed. "Keep your mouth shut."

Crabbe and Goyle stood up. They were going to hit Fred and George, clearly. Lila stood in the way with the scariest face she could transfigurate her own to, and said with a snake-like voice: "Sit. Down."

The two were petrified. Luckily, the game started. The attentions were directed to the game. The Slytherin team had a few unjustified penaltys. Of course, Snape wasn't being fair to Hufflepuff.

Harry wasn't paying attention at that at all. He looked for the snitch. His broomstick wasn't hexed that time, so that was good. HE spotted snitch close to Snape's head, that was a few feet under him. Harry made a breath taking dive on his broom and all Snape could see was a green blur pass beyond his head.

Hermione was almost hurting Lila in the arm, because she was squeezing her in excitement. Fred and George had their jaws on the ground. Soon, the entire Slytherin bleachers cheered. Harry had caught the snitch and was cheering too, doing a few tricks with his broomstick.

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were mute and looked angry. Actually, they did want to win the Quidditch cup, but not with Harry being a seeker.

Harry landed, and Dumbledore came to spoke to him. "Great game, Harry.", he said. "It was brilliant."

Harry looked for Snape, and he wasn't there. Then, he walked back to the castle, with everybody still cheering on the Quidditch pitch. He saw someone with a black cape going to the Forbbiden forest.

He knew who it was. He was wearing the same cape when they met for the first time, back in the cottage Uncle Vernon rented to run away from the letters. Harry decided to follow him, but from above. Soon, he found Snape pushing Quirell against a tree.

"So, you found out how to pass the beast, haven't you?", Snape asked hotly, aiming his wand at Quirell's neck.

"B-but…", he mumbled. He was shivering with fear.

"You need to be careful. You don't want me as your enemie, do you?", Snape hissed.

"N-no.", Quirell answered. He was green, as long as Harry could see.

"Your little bit of hocus-pocus. I'm waiting.", Snape hissed again. Harry decided that he already heard enough. He silently took off from the Forbidden Forest, flying with his nimbus, and landed close to the crowd.

"Harry, where have you been?", Hermione asked. She was cheering along with the Weasleys and Hagrid, between the Slytherins.

"We need to find a empty room.", Harry spoke. "You guys need to hear this."

P.S.: Thanks for the reviews, everyone. Oh, there is a storm coming. Wait until next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten – Potter genes

"You were right.", Harry mumbled when the four kids finally found a empty room so they can talk without worries.

"About what?", Ron looked confused.

"About Snape. He's trying to find a way to pass Fluffy.", Harry spoke. "Quirell apparently knows how to pass Fluffy and he's trying to hide it from Snape."

Hermione's eyes widened. "So, Quirell is the one stopping Snape from stealing the stone…?"

Harry nodded. "The stone will be gone by tomorrow.", Lila snorted. "Quirell is a defenseless kitten near Snape. Unless there's a very powerful weapon under his turbans, what I think is not very probable."

However, Quirell was doing quite fine. Well, he was getting thinner, and jumping even more at the most slight noise, but Snape was in one of his foulest moods, which tells the four kids that he didn't get what he wanted.

In DADA classes, Ron and Hermione tried to make things easier for Quirell. Harry helped too, but Lila still thought that the man was pathetic. In Potions class… Nothing was going great. Snape was in a very angry mood snapping at everyone even for the slightest mistake or noise.

"Are you a idiot?", he hissed. "How much times did I tell you to put the wasp wings AFTER putting the cauldron on fire for exact five minutes, Potter?"

"Only one, if I recall well.", Harry answered, and only after thinking what he had said. Lila's jaw dropped.

"Detention for the cheek, Mr. Potter.", Snape spoke, twirling on his heels and going to check the other cauldrons.

The detention wouldn't go well. Harry got there about five minutes late, after a little fight with Malfoy, who was at the common room saying out loud about the fact that Harry had let the fame influence his attitudes, not exactly in these kind words.

"You are late, Mr. Potter.", Snape spoke as soon as Harry opened the door.

"I know, sir.", Harry replied, already grabbing the stuff to scrub the cauldrons. After a long silence, Snape spoke once more.

"Following your father's steps, Potter?", he said bitterly. "I guess the idiocy must be a part of the Potter blood."

Harry frowned. His father wasn't the one trying to steal the Sorcerer's Stone, was he? He had to bite his tongue to not say something even worse than what he was thinking. He scrubbed the cauldrons harder to keep his mind busy.

Snape tried to fool himself at the beginning, thinking that maybe Harry was more like Lily than like James. He almost, and he mentally choked on that word, cared for the boy. Now, here he was, showing his true core. But still, he had given his word to Dumbledore, and not for a moment he would take it back. It was for Lily, not for Harry, that he gave his word to Dumbledore.

Snape found himself wandering again in a dangerous part of his mind. He lightly massaged his temples. Harry kept his mouth shut until fifteen past ten, when he finished the cauldrons and left without saying a single word.

Lila was in the Slytherin common room playing chess with Pucey. Both were very giggly and they were trying to play chess under the Rictusempra jinx.

"Finite encantatem.", Lila managed to say between laughs and looked at Harry very concerned. "So, everything is ok, Harry?"

Harry nodded. "Could've been worst."

"You get used to him, after the first year.", Pucey said, leaning back in a total relaxed position. "Oh, and that girl and that boy went here looking for you."

"Ron and Hermione.", Lila completed. "I told them you would be fine. Not that they believed me. Mione said something about you getting detentions ten weeks after the final exams."

Harry's face frowned. "She is studying for the exams already?"

"Yeah, you know what she is like.", Lila remarked.

It was hard to find time to study for the exams with so much extra homework. Easter holidays weren't exactly holidays. It was just days without classes so they could catch up with the piled up work. The sky was blue and inviting. The weather was just fine to a walk outside, or maybe a little quidditch practice. However, the four kids were spending most of their time on the library, trying to get through the homework.

"Man, I'll never learn something like that.", Ron mumbled, very angry, letting go of his quill. He looked around, bored. His face lit up after seeing a familiar brushy haired face. "Hagrid!"

(Well, my English is very poor, and that's why I am not making Hagrid's accent. Sorry about that, folks.)

"You aren't looking for Nicolas, are you, kids?", he said, hiding something on his back. He was a t a section a few feet from the table the four kids were working, but when he saw them, he approached to talk to them a little.

"We already found him.", Lila spoke. "It's about that stone, isn't it?"

"Hush! You shouldn't talk about that out loud. If the Headmaster finds out…", Hagrid said, looking concerned. "You can come talk to me later – I'm not promising anything. But kids like you weren't supposed to know about that, and I don't want anybody else to know."

"Fine, Hagrid.", Harry said. "We will see you later, then."

Hagrid left, and Hermione seemed to be thinking hard. "What?", Ron asked.

"What he was hiding behind his back?", Hermione said.

"Oh, I don't know.", Lila snorted, sarcastically. "Maybe it was a hippogriff."

"Really?", asked Harry, confused. He didn't quite get Lila's sarcasm yet.

"Of course not, duh. It was a book. And from that section, I would dare to say. Let's check.", Lila, getting up and walking to the section Hagrid came from. Ron followed her steps. "Aha!", Lila said, making Ron jump back. "Dragon section!"

"What Hagrid wants with dragon books?", Ron asked. "I mean… He can't be raising a dragon, it was forbidden in 1709. Charlie has some pretty bad burns from the wild dragons in Romania."

"It is forbidden, indeed.", Lila said. "But who says he _can't_ be raising a dragon?", Lila asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, sounds like something Hagrid would do.", Harry agreed. "But how a dragon would fit on his hut?"

He would find out the answer for this question later, when they knocked on his door, one hour later. The curtains were closed and he asked "Who is it?" before letting them in.

It was a warm day, but there was a roaring fire on the crate, and a black egg was in the center of the fire.

"How are you, kids?", Hagrid asked. "Have a seat.", and he offered tea and some food as well.

Lila noticed the egg. "So, that's a dragon egg, isn't it?", Lila asked.

"Yes.", Hagrid mumbled quickly. "Got it from a cards game last night. The man said he was quite relieved for getting rid of it."

"I'm really hoping that this dragon is for protecting the stone.", Hermione said.

"Why?", Hagrid asked, scratching his brushy hair.

"Because… Maybe the dog isn't enough.", Hermione spoke carefully, trying to not reveal what Harry saw that day on the Forbidden Forest.

"It's not just Fluffy.", Hagrid said looking offended. "Every teacher made contributions. McGonagall, Flitwick, Quirell, Sprout, Dumbledore… And Snape."

The four kids looked at each other. So, Snape not only didn't know how to pass the dog. He didn't know Quirell spell or contribution as well. It explained a lot. And also, Snape was very close to stealing the stone.

"Nobody knows how to pass Fluffy, right?", Ron asked, nervously.

"Nah, don't worry about that.", Hagrid said, waving his giant hand.

"But what if someone was trying to steal the stone, Hagrid?", Harry asked.

"Rubbish! Who would do that?", Hagrid spoke, widening his eyes a bit.

"Maybe Snape.", Hermione said, quickly.

"Snape?", Hagrid repeated. "No, no…He was one of the teachers who helped to protect the stone. It doesn't make sense!"

They decided to drop the matter. There was nothing Snape could do if Quirell resisted to say his spell and how to pass Fluffy. So, Lila changed to a safer subject.

"Do you know how to raise a dragon?", she asked. Hagrid smiled.

"I've been reading some things, you know?", he said, putting a heavy book on the table. "Here it says to feed the baby dragon with brandy and chicken blood every half an hour. Also says how to recognize the eggs, so I guess I have a Norwegian Ridgeback.", he was clearly proud of himself. Hermione looked around.

"You live in a wooden house.", she remarked.

After a few days, Hedwig brought a note from Hagrid. "It's hatching.", the note said.

Ron and Hermione were in Gryffindor table having breakfast. Harry told them about the note on their way to Herbology class. Ron and Hermione argued all the way to the green house.

"Oh, come on, Hermione. We can skip Herbology class. How many times in our lives we will see a dragon hatching?"

"We have test only a few weeks away, we'll get in trouble, and we'll be in bigger trouble if someone finds out what Hagrid's do-"

"Shut up.", hissed Lila. Malfoy was a few feet away, clearly listening to the conversation.

P.S.: Sorry about the lack of updates. Busy week plus tests. But by Wednesday I will be back to my normal frequency of updates. Review if you found any mistake!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven – Norbert

Lila wasn't sure about how much Draco may have heard about their conversation. Maybe he had heard about the dragon. Then, they all would be in serious trouble. Harry was also concerned about that. But he continued walking, when Hermione stopped talking, so Harry guessed that he didn't hear much. Hermione agreed in visiting Hagrid during their morning break.

"He's almost out!", Hagrid muttered, hushing the kids to get inside. There was the same black egg they saw on top on the table with some serious cracks. They sat at the table, breathing heavily, watching the egg.

It fell apart and a small dragon was inside of it. The dragon stretched his wings. It looked like an umbrella or something. A black umbrella with yellow eyes. It released a few sparkles and Hagrid petted the dragon's head.

It showed its fangs in response, and tried to spit some fire. "Isn't it beautiful?", Hagrid asked. "Already knows his mommy."

He petted the dragon's head a moment more, and suddenly, stopped. "A kid!", he said, shocked. "He's running back to Hogwarts!"

Lila quickly went to look who he or she was. No doubt, the blonde hair was Malfoy's.

"Malfoy.", she simply spoke. "We are in trouble."

They wouldn't be in trouble for the next week. But the satisfied look on Malfoy's face was driving the kids nuts. They spent their free time trying to convince Hagrid.

The dragon was about two or three times bigger than the day the egg cracked. In a week.

"Come on, Hagrid.", Lila spoke. "He's going to burn down your house!"

Which wasn't so bad, because Hagrid was too busy to do the gamekeeping. Or the cleaning on his hut, where there was feathers and empty bottles everywhere.

"That's it.", Ron whispered to Harry. "He's losing it."

"I call him Norbert.", Hagrid spoke. "He already knows his name. NORBERT! NORBERT, LOOK!"

Norbert was releasing smoke through his nose and mouth. He didn't look very happy.

"I don't give two weeks for it to be the size of your house.", Hermione remarked. "You have to let him go!"

"I can't. He would die. He's too young!", Hagrid spoke, bitting his lip. "And he has nowhere to go!"

"Well, if he burn down your house, then he will have nowhere to go, Hagrid. For Merlin's sake.", Lila pleaded.

Harry was thinking. "What about Charlie?", he asked to Ron, whispering.

"What about Charlie?", Ron asked back. He couldn't think with so much smoke.

"He could take care of Norbert until he's big enough. Which will be by next week.", Harry said.

"Harry, it's brilliant.", Ron said out loud. "Hagrid, how about we sent him to Charlie?", he suggested to Hagrid. "We could send him an owl to see if he could take care of Norbert until he's ready to get back to the wild!"

Hagrid agreed, and a few days later they had an answer. Charlie wrote that friends of him would pick up the dragon by Saturday midnight, on the highest tower. Gladly, the invisibility cloak would hide Norbert and two of them.

They were all anxious about Saturday night. But then, everything would be over. Still, Malfoy was spying on them the best way he could.

Lila had the letter and put it in one of her books. She was walking alone back to the dungeons, with said book, after dinner. She met Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

"What the little freak is studying?", Malfoy asked, taking her book away. Crabbe and Goyle roared in laughter.

"The question wasn't even a joke, idiots.", Lila retorted, crossing her arms. Malfoy was ripping some of the book's pages, when he saw the letter. He turned his back and slipped the letter into his pocket, when Crabbe and Goyle were distracting Lila. Pucey was walking down the hall.

"What's that about?", he asked to Malfoy, who went a little green. Pucey could be intimidating when he wanted. Lila sighed in relief. "It's Lila's book?", he asked. He didn't wait for an answer. "I guess you don't have any books, have you, Malfoy?"

"I have my books.", Malfoy retorted, trying to look fearless.

"In this case…", Pucey said, taking the book from Malfoy's hands harshly and giving it back to Lila, waving his wand and, in a second, the pages on the ground were back in place. "Good night, Malfoy. Crabbe. Goyle.", he said, walking away with Lila following him.

Later, she would check the book for the letter. The next day she was almost freaking out. The satisfied look in Malfoy's face was clearer.

"He has the letter.", Lila mumbled to Harry, checking if anyone was listening. Harry's eyes widened.

"What?", he said, a bit too loud.

"Shut it!", Lila hissed. "Malfoy has the letter."

But the four decided to keep the plan. As far as they know, Malfoy didn't tell about Norbert or about their plan to anybody, and would be better to everyone if they just sent Norbert away as soon as they could. Saturday midnight, in this case.

They also decided that Harry and Lila would take Norberto to the highest tower. If they got caught, Snape would deal with the problem, and even with him being in a very fool mood, he would never take points of his own house. And Lila was a very good at Potions, too. Which meant nothing, but Hermione thought that could help.

Hagrid was teary and mumbling things to Norbert, when they arrived in the cloudy night when they were supposed to get Norbert to the highest tower.

"Come on, Hagrid!", Lila pleaded. "I want to sleep!"

"He got some brandy and his teddy bear in case he can't sleep.", Hagrid said, crying a bit. "Good bye, Norbert.", he spoke, putting the dragon on the crate.

Harry covered the crate with his invisibility cloak and Lila and Harry slipped under it, lifting the crate and going towards the castle. How they managed to do it, they had no idea. Both of them were every skinny.

Well, it wasn't the time to think about it when they had to get to highest tower. They were almost there, when McGonagall was walking in the same direction they were going.

"Quick!", Lila whispered. "Get out of her way."

"Malfoy!", McGonagall shouted. "Detention! And twenty points from Slytherin! And you will have a little word with Snape."

"But… but Harry Potter has a dragon… He's coming here.", Malfoy whined.

"No more lies, Malfoy.", McGonagall said, taking him away. Harry and Lila sighed on relief and continued walking. Once they got there, they had to wait several minutes until Charlie's friends appeared. They were very happy for taking Norbert away and soon they were flying with the crate attached to their brooms.

"Malfoy is getting detention!", cheered Lila. "Malfoy is getting detention!"

They went downstairs and bumped into Filch. They have forgotten the cloak.

Snape was certainly happy when Lila and Harry joined Malfoy on his office. "Well, well… What he have here… Mighty Potter and the changing color girl…", he spoke, satisfied. "I am afraid you will have to suffer the consequences for your acts, Potter."

Harry just stared at his feet and Lila was still like a statue. Malfoy was smiling sightly.

"I don't see why you are so happy about, Malfoy.", Snape dryly remarked. "I've never been so ashamed about Slytherin students. We are known _by not getting caught_, and especially by the Head of the Gryffindor house."

Dramatic pause. Some sort of Alan's ones.

"Filch will tell what to do in a few days. Dismissed.", he spoke, finally. The three children left.

Snape didn't believe in this dragon history Malfoy told, but remembering his days at Hogwarts and the Marauders, he thought that wouldn't be impossible. But he decided to forget about that. If there was a dragon, it would be gone by now and Snape wasn't in the mood to waste time and energy with this. There were more important things.

Everything was normal. Malfoy haven't bragged about how he had caught the mighty Potter. And Snape never take points from his own house, this time wouldn't be different, so nobody knew about what happened.

Harry and Lila tried to stay out of trouble at any cost, but Harry received a test about one week before the exams. He was at the library trying to study at least a bit. He had a headache, and he told Lila he would go to take a quick nap before dinner. He walked past an old classroom and he heard someone whimpering. Quirell.

"No, no… No, please don't.", he pleaded. Looked like he was going to be tortured.

Harry got closer from the door. "All right, all right.", Quirell spoke, sounding defeated. He opened the classroom's door and walked past Harry without noticing him, straitening his robes and his turbans. He was very pale and thin.

Harry stepped back and ran to tell Lila. He knew who was treating Quirell. And apparently, he got what he wanted.

"No, we should drop the matter. What give us the guarantee we won't be in trouble once more? I am not into testing Snape's patience.", Lila spoke to Ron, Hermione and Harry, later that day.

"We could tell Dumbledore.", Harry suggested.

"But then, what we are going to say to Dumbledore? Hey, we had luck and we find out about Fluffy and the stone, and Snape is trying to steal it. I don't think so."

Hermione looked convinced. Ron wasn't that convinced. "But we got to do something…", he mumbled.

"No, we don't.", Hermione retorted. "And I think there's more wards around the stone than Hagrid knows.", she opened a map of Saturn, finishing the discussion.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve – Lila is a Slytherin after all

Malfoy, Lila and Harry received a note from Filch, saying that they would meet at the Hall, at eight p.m.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?", Lila asked ironically. "I thought he was going to lock us up in the dungeons for three days without food. Now I'm thinking he will leave us at the Forbidden Forest with a lamp and a wand."

"Students aren't allowed at the Forbidden Forest.", Malfoy whined.

"Well, students aren't allowed to be out of bed at night.", Lila remarked. "Shut up, Malfoy!"

Harry just shrugged. He had luck Snape doesn't take points away from his own house. However, he was afraid of what the detention might be. He couldn't hold a relived sigh when Filch said the detention would be with Hagrid.

"You kids are following him to the Forbidden Forest.", Filch spoke. "He has a little job to do."

Filch grinned and walked away. "There you go, kids. Grab your lamps and follow me!", Hagrid said, trying to be cheerful.

"What exactly we are going to do are the Forbidden Forest, Hagrid?", Lila asked. "What's going on there?"

"Something is killing the unicorns.", Hagrid explained. "It's our job to find out what it is."

Lila shut her mouth. They started to walk towards the forest and a few minutes later, Lila spoke again. "But wait. Unicorn blood isn't known by giving life to things that are near death? Even it's a kind of half life?"

"Yes it is.", Hagrid replied. "Let's do something. I go with Malfoy and you go with Harry and Fang. Let's split."

"Okay.", Harry muttered, going in the other direction with Lila and Fang. The forest was getting dense and even darker. The smallest noise made the two kids jump.

"Hm… Harry?", Lila spoke. "I think I found the unicorn."

A unicorn lay dead while a creature with black cape was sucking his neck. Harry's scar started to burn. The creature looked up and started to go in Harry and Lila's direction. Harry was white as a sheet and Lila grabbed her wand. Looked like the creature had no body and was defenseless. Lila knew it had no strength to fight back, since it drank unicorn's blood. It was Voldemort, they knew for sure. Lila scanned her mind, looking for a spell. Any spell. Harry was in too much pain to think.

"Expelliarmus!", Lila shouted. Pucey taught this one to her, in case Crabbe and Goyle were bothering her. The red light hit the creature in the middle of its chest, and it fell on the floor. They heard noises, like a horse galloping. It was a centaur. The creature flew away, scared.

"It's not safe here, kids.", the centaur said. "My name is Firenze. The forest is filled with evil creatures and that was one of them. You shouldn't be here with that around."

Harry's scar stopped burning. The pain was getting smaller. "It was him, wasn't it?", Harry asked in shock. "It was Voldemort."

"I attacked Voldemort.", Lila muttered. "I am so dead."

Firenze said nothing. When they found Hagrid, he spoke: "You are safe, now. Good luck."

"Do you want to talk to the Headmaster?", Hagrid asked.

"No.", Harry muttered. Lila, however, said: "I would like to speak to Professor Snape."

"Are you crazy?", Harry asked, angrily, while they were walking to the dungeons. Malfoy went to bed and Harry walked Lila to Snape's office. "You are talking to Snape? He's trying to steal the stone! And it's for Voldemort!"

"Exactly.", Lila said. "He probably knows Voldemort is hiding on the forest. I want to see how he's going to react. He also probably knows Voldemort is one inch from death and now cursed to a half life."

Actually, Lila was lying.

"I don't see what's your point.", Harry mumbled. "I really don't."

Lila realized something a few days ago. Snape knew about Quirell's spell. But he didn't pass Fluffy. Then, if he knew about Quirell's spell all the time, why he released the troll in that Halloween night if he knew he wasn't going to steal the stone? What was Quirell doing at the dungeons? For Lila, it was like two people were trying to steal the stone. One of them was Snape, and the other one, who was? Lila thought about Quirell. He wasn't at the feast; he had enough time to release the troll. And he knew how to pass Fluffy.

So, in this case, Snape was stopping Quirell from stealing the stone, because he also wanted it.

Lila knocked on Snape's office. "Professor Snape?"

"Who is it?", his deep voice asked.

"It's Lila. I can't sleep.", she spoke. "Something happened."

The door opened and Lila looked up to look at Snape's angry face. "Explain.", he demanded.

"Voldemort, sir. He was at the Forbidden Forest. He was killing the unicorns.", Lila mumbled, not so sure of her plan after seeing Snape's face. He frowned for a second. Then, he opened more the door.

"Come in. Have a seat.", he spoke softly. "What exactly happened?"

Then, Lila explained about the creature with the cape, about Harry's scar and about how she attacked Voldemort. And she explained why she couldn't sleep.

Snape listened, looking worried. Lila relaxed. He didn't know that Voldemort was in the forest, or he was a good liar.

"Do you think he was going to kill Harry?", Lila asked, when she finished telling her history. _It's not like I'm saying to him what I know._

"Oh, he was, indeed.", he muttered. It was different from Professor Snape Lila knew. He looked worried. About Harry. "Mr. Potter had luck for having you around."

"It's not the only occasion he tried to kill Harry, is it?", Lila asked. Snape felt a little dumb for discussing this with a little girl. "That day with the hexed broom. But there's something I don't understand, sir. Why kill Harry?"

"Revenge, I would say.", Snape replied. Of course he wasn't revealing the prophecy to Lila. "But Mr. Potter seems to look for trouble. He appears to enjoy making things worse for Me.", he sneered, bitterly.

Lila raised an eyebrow. "Making things worse?", she asked. "What sort of things?", she insisted.

"It's none of your business.", Snape answered coldly. Snape didn't need an eleven years old girl dealing with his troubles. "Just drink this potion and you shall get a good night of sleep. Dismissed."

Lila quickly left the room, her mind racing. What she was thinking could be true…? She wasn't really sure about what Snape meant by "making things worse". Could Snape be trying to protect Harry, and Harry was making things worse for Snape by looking for trouble? It was the only thing Lila could think about. She thought about this for a few hours. If Snape was protecting Harry, then another person was trying to steal the stone for Voldemort. And Snape wasn't hexing Harry's broom, he was protecting Harry from falling, and he stopped that person from stealing the stone at the Halloween feast. Made sense, but Lila had nothing to believe in this crazy theory except for Snape's ambiguous words, so she kept her thoughts for herself.

P.S.: Sorry about the Lila overdose in this chapter. But it's important for the grand finale I am thinking about.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen – Desperate situations

How Harry managed to get through the exams with the pain on his head and the always present feeling that Voldemort was going to burst in Hogwarts and finish him, He would never know. However, seemed that Snape didn't get what he wanted, yet. Which meant he didn't know how to pass Fluffy, yet.

When the four kids finished their History of Magic tests, Harry was thinking hard. There's no way Hagrid could betray Dumbledore and tell someone how to pass Fluffy. But Hagrid liked to chat and very often told Harry some things he shouldn't tell. Harry imagined if he did that to something else. Someone who was apparently friendly.

"How didn't I notice that before?", Harry said, hotly.

"Notice what?", Lila asked, concerned.

"That guy who gave Hagrid the egg! How odd is that? Walking with a dragon egg even if it's illegal, and by a lucky hint found Hagrid?", he explained his thoughts. "I wonder what Hagrid talked to him. We all know he spills things he shouldn't."

"Then, let's ask Hagrid!", Hermione spoke.

"And now.", Ron completed. The four kids walked really fast towards Hagrid's hut.

"Hagrid! We need to know something!", Harry said, while walking inside Hagrid's hut.

"I didn't expect you here, kids. Want some tea?", he offered.

"No, no. Just a quick chat.", Harry spoke. "The guy who gave you Norbert's egg… Who was he?"

"I don't know…", Hagrid replied. "He kept his face covered. Which is understandable, walking around with a dragon egg it's illegal and dangerous."

"But did you talk about something?", Hermione asked.

"Well, I told him I have dealt with some things worse than dragons… Fluffy, for example. He seems to be dangerous, but you just have to play some music and he sleeps like a baby.", Hagrid chatted, happily. Then, he noticed the kids' worried faces.

"Snape!", Harry said. "You told Snape how to pass Fluffy!"

"Snape?", Hagrid asked. "Bullshit! He would never do something like that. He's one of the teachers trying to protect the stone! Why would he do that?"

Lila bit her lip. Indeed, her crazy theory was still spinning on her head. The guy who gave Hagrid the egg could be anyone, not just Snape. Of course no one would believe her and in the little talk she had with Snape that night. The guy could be Quirell or someone else. Snape being guilty or not, the stone was in danger all the same.

"We must tell the Headmaster.", Ron said, already leaving the hut, with the Harry, Lila and Hermione following him. They ran to Minerva's office.

"We need to talk to the Headmaster.", Lila said, panting, trying to catch her breath. "The stone…"

"The stone is in danger. Someone is trying to steal it.", Harry said.

"The Headmaster received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic, and he's in London. I don't have the slightest idea how do you know about the stone, but that's none of your concern.", Minerva said, harshly. "I assure the stone is well protected."

"I'm not so sure about that.", Ron said, after leaving Minerva's office. "What now?"

"We are going inside the trapdoor. Tonight.", Harry spoke. "We'll be waiting in front of the Fat Lady."

By we, he meant he and Lila. Ron and Hermione nodded.

Later that day, after dinner, Harry would be incredibly nervous. Who knows if Voldemort himself wasn't waiting for him inside the trapdoor? What If he knew what Harry was planning to do? But if Harry did nothing, then Voldemort would be back and he was going to be killed anyway. So, he tried to take these thoughts out of his head.

Lila and Harry met a few hours later, at the Slytherin common room. "Ready?", said Harry.

"No.", answered Lila. "But let's go. It's getting late."

They hide under the invisibility cloak and walked fast to wait for Hermione and Ron. After waiting five minutes, they showed up. They looked nervous as well.

"Night.", Ron said, his voice shaking. Harry, Ron and Hermione never saw Fluffy. Which explained their reactions when Lila unlocked the door. But Fluffy was sleeping. Music was playing. They swallowed hard.

"Why Dumbledore left the castle anyway?", Ron asked.

Lila was thinking exactly the same. Not one, but two persons were trying to steal the stone and Dumbledore left the castle. If four eleven year's old figure out that someone was trying to steal the stone, how could Dumbledore not notice that? Dumbledore was the greatest wizard alive. He can't be that stupid. Then, a thought hit Lila like a flash. He left the castle because someone else was protecting the stone. Snape. He left because Snape was protecting Harry and the stone.

"Harry, borrow me your invisibility cloak.", Lila demanded. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?", Hermione asked. She didn't think Lila was too afraid to go inside the trapdoor, because there was no fear in her voice. Oddly, there was triumph.

"Get some help. I know who to call.", she mumbled quickly, dressing the cloak and leaving.

"Who could be that?", Ron asked.

"I don't know.", Harry mumbled. "Let's go. Someone got in here first. I'm not waiting for help."

Lila ran as fast as she could. And so her mind. Everything really made sense now. Quirell released the troll. He acted like a coward to not look suspicious. And Snape was threatening Quirell so he couldn't steal the stone. Somehow, Quirell hexed Harry's broom.

She knocked on Snape's office. No answer. Lila tried to find him in the corridors. I'm losing time, she thought. Harry could be there with Quirell already. No Snape anywhere. She spent a great amount of time trying to find him, running in the corridors.

Well, desperate situations need desperate solutions, she thought, walking back to Snape's office.

"Alohamora!", she muttered. The door indeed unlocked. Lila was expecting that Snape put some kind of ward in his office so he could know if someone tried to get inside without his permission. He actually did that.

He woke up immediately. Who was crazy enough to break in his office? He left his dorms still with his night robes. Lila jumped when he opened a door in his office which looked like a closet. She didn't expect that he would sleep there.

"Who dares to disturb me in my sleep?", he spoke, in a low hiss, observing Lila. She looked scared.

"Me, sir. Harry… Harry is in the trapdoor.", she mumbled. It was a good sign he was there, because then, Lila would be correct in her thoughts. Snape wasn't trying to steal stone.

Snape turned on his heels and closed the door from his bedroom. Just great, Lila thought. But he was soon back at his office, with his teaching robes and a vial from some potion.

Snape walked quickly, making his way to the forbidden corridor. "Why you didn't call me sooner?", he asked, frowning his face while Lila jogged to keep up with his large steps.

"Because I wasn't sure… We suspected from you. We thought you were hexing Harry's broom and Harry saw you talking to Quirell in the forest.", she explained. "We understood wrong, and then I talked to you when I saw Voldemort and I realized… That I was wrong. But I didn't tell anyone. Just now I thought that maybe you would want to know if Harry looks for trouble again.", she said, quoting the conversation they had.

"Stupid little girl!", Snape snarled. "Mr. Potter can be dead by now! And why exactly are you coming with me?"

"Hermione and Ron are there too.", she replied.

"Stupid Gryffindors! Of course they would put their noses in things that none of their concern!", Snape snarled once more.

"That was Harry's idea, sir.", Lila muttered. Snape looked deadly angry. Not towards her, luckily.

Meanwhile, the kids jumped in the trapdoor, finding out that the fall wasn't hard.

"It wasn't that bad.", Harry remarked, until he felt something grabbing his legs and his arms. Ron and Hermione felt the same. Ron and Harry tried to break free from the thing.

"Don't move! Try to relax!", Hermione demanded. "It's Devil's snare!"

"It's a plant?", Ron asked, terrified, staring at the pitch black. "We are going to get killed by a plant?"

"Devil's snare doesn't like light, but I don't have any wood here…", Hermione said, felling the grip on her ankles get stronger.

"Are you a wizard or not?", Ron said, angrily. "Use your wand. My hands are tied."

"Lumos!", Hermione said, and the point of her wand lit up. The plant released the kids.

"That was close.", Harry sighed, walking down the corridor to find the next ward. There was a door with a very old lock. Hundreds of keys with wings were flying above them. A broom was there as well.

"It's easy. I need to grab the right key.", Harry remarked, already mounting the broom.

"Remember, Harry. Must be an old key. As far as I can see, they are all new. Search from a old silver key.", Hermione observed.

Harry quickly found said key. Its left wing was damaged, so it couldn't fly very well. Too much easy, Harry thought. When he grabbed the key, all other keys tried to attack him. Harry landed on the ground and the keys got a lot angrier, if was possible for keys to get angry. Harry struggled to open the door.

The next ward was a chess game. Ron said: "I got this."

Ron was a genius at chess. ( Insert here the game, I too lazy to write it down.)

They opened the door that was on the other side of the chess game and there was a table with seven vials and a parchment. ( I'm sure you remember Snape's ward.)

"Here, Harry take this one.", Hermione said, handing him a small vial. "You pass the flames, and I got back with Ron, and look for help. Lila is taking too long."

Harry nodded, and drank the potion. Ron and Hermione drank for another one and they were back in the middle of the chess game when Snape appeared with Lila.

"Snape?", Ron mumbled, confused.

"What's so surprising about that?", he asked, snidely. "Where's Mr. Potter?"

"He passed the ward with the potions right now.", Hermione said. Snape rushed to the door where Hermione and Ron came from.

"Snape?", Ron mumbled again to Lila.

"Yeah, Snape.", Lila replied. "I knew this for a while...", she said. "But you wouldn't believe me if I told you, would you?"

"Certainly not.", Hermione spoke sincerely. "How did you know?"

"Long history.", Lila sighed. "And I'm waiting for Harry here, if you don't mind."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen – Voldemort

Harry walked down the long hallway just to meet Quirell stand in front of the Mirror of Erised. Harry swallowed hard. "Quirell?", he asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, who would suspect from the scared and jumpy Professor Quirell…", he spoke, his voice filled with venom. "Even when the truth is right on your face. You sure know what this mirror does, doesn't you?"

A snake-like voice filled the room. "Bring me the boy!", the voice demanded. It was cold as ice, and Harry had no doubts about one thing. Voldemort was here.

Harry obeyed. There was no way he could run away. At least he could die without giving Voldemort the stone. But why Voldemort didn't have the stone yet?

"You would be dead by now, do you realize that?", Quirell asked. "If it wasn't for that stupid Potions Master and his contra curses ; and of course, by that silly little girl and her wand tricks. She shall get what she deserves, that filthy mudblood, after Voldemort reborn!"

"Ask him!", Voldemort demanded. "Ask him now!"

Despite being in fatal danger, Harry's mind was away. Quirell said Snape was protecting him. But that couldn't be… He was trying to steal the stone, Harry was sure of that. _Was_. Something back in Harry's mind was always saying that it couldn't be. That what Hermione saw at the Quidditch match, what Harry saw at the Forbidden Forest that night was wrong. There was no logical reason, of course. Not for Harry.

"Tell me, _Harry Potter_, what do you see in the mirror?", Quirell said. "I see myself with the stone. But where's the stone? Maybe the mighty Potter could tell me."

Harry saw himself. But he was getting something in the pocket. The stone was in his pocket. He tried to think with the great pain on his head.

"Hm… I'm shacking Dumbledore's hands! I won the Quidditch cup!", he lied.

"The boy lies!", Voldemort said. "I guess it's time for me to show myself."

Quirell started to undo his turbans with an evil twinkle on his eyes. But he didn't finish the job. A voice Harry remembered so well said from the other side of the room: "Avada Kedrava!"

Quirell's dead body fell on the floor with a loud bang. Snape was with a smirk on his face. "Well, well, well… If it isn't Potter saving the day."

"You were trying to protect me, sir?", Harry asked, trembling, grabbing the stone on his pocket.

"Of course you inherited your father's idiocy.", Snape spoke, and despite that fact that Snape just saved Harry, he seemed to be anxious to give Harry detentions until the rest of his living days. "But your color changing sidekick has more brains than the insufferable know-it-all."

"She called you?", Harry asked once more. "Lila called you?"

"Yes. She indeed unlocked my office's door without my permission and disturbed my sleep.", Snape said, walking slowly towards Quirell. With his foot, he finished what Quirell was doing. Voldemort's face was in the back side of Quirell's head. "That's what I thought."

Harry remembered Lila's words about Quirell having a weapon inside of his turbans. He giggled a bit.

"What's so funny, Mr. Potter?"

"Nothing, sir.", he answered. "Er… Voldemort is dead, now? For once?"

"I'm afraid not.", Snape answered. Indeed, something happened. Quirell's body released a black fog which took form of Voldemort's face. The fog went through Snape's chest and flew away. Voldemort was still alive, sort of. The back side of Quirell's head was normal again. Snape looked paler than before. "There's nothing to do around here anymore.", he spoke, turning on his heels and walking to leave the room. Harry followed him.

Seemed that Snape, despite saving Harry, was still going to be the grumpy Potions Master he has always been, but Harry grew even fonder of him in this very moment.

Meanwhile, Lila explained her whole history how she found out what Snape was really doing.

"Why didn't you tell us before?", Hermione asked, shocked. "Why you kept this to yourself?"

"You wouldn't believe me, would you? I know you guys would probably think that I was protecting Snape because, after all, I am a Slytherin.", she explained. "And it was more like a lucky hint. Al least, until I realize Dumbledore would never leave the castle if two people were trying to steal the stone. He can't be that dumb. The worst part of it is that will have detentions for I don't have a bloody idea how long."

"Why?", Hermione asked once more.

"I kind have broken into Snape's office to find him. He didn't look that happy.", Lila answered.

"Indeed, I am not happy about this very fact.", Snape remarked. Ron and Hermione swallowed hard. "However… You have proven to have a least a half of a brain.", he smirked. "But never try anything related to that again, is that clear?", he warned.

"I hope there's no need for it again, sir.", Lila muttered, brushing the dust out of her jeans. Ron and Hermione stood up as well. Snape glared at them.

"As to you, Gryffindor dunderheads…", he spoke. "You are not of my concern. But if you were…", he said, not completing his sentence. Snape started to walk to get the four kids and himself out of that place.

Ron and Hermione exchanged looks, grateful because they weren't from Slytherin. The four kids followed the Potions Master in the most complete silence. He stood in front of a gargula and spoke: "Lemons drops."

He looked really silly talking lemons drops, but the gargula stepped aside, revealing a staircase. It was the Headmaster office. Dumbledore was already sat at his desk, smiling at the five younger wizards. "I see everything went just fine."

"Headmaster.", Snape greeted him. "I guess you would like to have a chat with this students.", he completed.

"Yes, yes…", Dumbledore agreed. "Have a seat, all of you."

The four kids sat immediately in front of Dumbledore's desk, Snape sat a bit far away from them, scowling.

"You have broken at least fifty school rules….", Dumbledore said, from the horror of the four children in front of him and for the delight of the Potions Master. "But…", he continued. "By doing that, you have stopped a thing way worst than students breaking rules. And I would like to thank each one of you. Professor Snape did have a hard time protecting you, Harry… And you should be the first one to thank him."

Harry nodded. Snape seemed to be very interested in a book from a shelf at his side.

"Do you have the stone, I suppose…", Dumbledore said, stretching his hand. Harry gave him the stone. "You can go back to your dormitories, now, children. Severus, I would like to have a word with you."

Harry stood in front of Snape. "Thank you, Professor.", he mumbled, before walking quickly to the staircase.

"What Snape did to Quirell?", Hermione asked, when they were walking back to their dorms.

"I don't know.", Harry answered. "He said something about Avada Kedrava, and then, Quirell… Quirell died. Voldemort was in his body and his… Sort of soul left."

"Oh my God, Harry, that's an unforgivable curse! That's the curse Voldemort used to kill your parents!", Hermione spoke. "Snape's going to Askaban, the wizard jail!"

"Yada, yada, yada…", Lila sneered. "He's not going anywhere. Let's Just remember he killed someone Who was helping Voldemort.", she observed.

Harry felt a little uncomfortable by knowing Snape used a curse used by the Lord Voldermort himself. But it was for the greater good, wasn't it? And everyone knew he was into Dark Arts.

The four kids sighed in relief when they saw him at the Potions exam, in the very next day. Still his not-very-friendly persona, breathing in the kids' necks to watch their job, but at least he wasn't at Askaban. There were two days of exams left and Harry felt good to have nothing but normal worries. Grades, the house cup, etcetera.

Incredibly, the house that won the house cup that year was Ravenclaw.

"You will send me letters, right?", Lila asked. "I will spend the whole summer locked up in my house."

She abandoned her purple eyes and hair. Instead, she had curly brown hair and blue eyes. But she said she got tired for keeping this form. It's just she could pass by a normal muggle.

"Of course!", Hermione answered, giving her friend a tight hug. "Have a good summer, Harry!"

"You too, Hermione…", Harry answered not so sure of that.

P.S.: Now, to the Chambers of Secrets. But something hit me. Harry uses the Gryffindor sword to defeat the basilisk. Well… That's not happening now, is it? I thought of something really… I don't know. Suggestions would be very nice about this matter.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen – Things that don't work out

"The car! My wand!", Ron said after finally landing. The fight with the Whopping Willow was terrifying, and Harry was breathing fast and heavily.

"You are lucky this isn't your neck!", Harry remarked, looking at Ron's broken wand. The car started to shake and threw the boys a few feet from it. After that, their trunks followed the boys, and then the pets. The car drove alone to the Forbidden Forest.

"Daddy's going to kill me!", Ron said, standing still looking at the point that the car disappeared. Harry started to pick up his things. Nothing was working out these days for Harry. First Dobby, then the barrier, and now the landing.

"Let's go, Ron. If Hermione and Lila are really clever, they didn't make a fuss about us missing and we can join them at the feast.", Harry spoke, trying to make Ron move and get his stuff. "Come on! We think about it later… Let's try not to get in more trouble!"

"O-ok.", Ron replied weakly and grabbed his things. "L-let's go."

They sneaked inside the castle and out their things along with the stuff from the students who came with the train. They found a place to watch the feast without being seen, waiting for a moment to sneak in.

"Hey, look!", Ron said, calmer now. "It's the Sorting Ceremony!"

They stood there to watch. Ron's little sister, Ginny, was waiting to be sorted. Harry remembered very well the day he was sorted. Being in Slytherin was hard, but he didn't regret a thing. Soon, she was called, and of course, placed in Gryffindor along with her other brothers.

Harry saw Gilderoy Lockhart smiling, and he also saw Hagrid. Minerva, Flitwick, Dumbledore, everyone was there. Except for Snape.

"Snape isn't there.", Harry remarked, worried. Maybe the Ministry waited until the end of the exams to put him in Askaban.

"Yeah.", Ron replied with a hint of triumph. Ron tolerated Snape for Harry's sake. He was still the most feared and hated Professor at Hogwarts, and he was still cruel and sarcastic. However, Harry was really fond of the Potions Master. He could be as grumpy and scary as he was, but Harry knew he could rely on and trust Snape. "Maybe he was sacked."

"What? No way!", Harry retorted. "Why would Dumbledore do something like that?"

"I don't know.", Ron said, trying to hide his happiness. "Maybe he left because Gilderoy is the new DADA teacher."

"I'm really hoping that didn't happen.", Harry spoke. "Really."

"And…", Snape said. "It really didn't, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley."

The boys swallowed hard and turned around. Snape was with an evil grin on his face, as well looking a bit relieved. "Follow me.", he demanded.

Ron and Harry followed him, their mouths shut. They were in big trouble, as Snape's happiness let it very clear to them. Ron was trying not to faint right in the place. The three walked until the lower levels of the castle and walked inside Snape's office. Harry knew very well the place.

"Do you have any idea of the risks you have put yourselves in today?", Snape hissed.

"You were seen by several muggles.", he hissed once more. "Do you know the consequences of your act? And, also, I saw the damage you made to the Whopping Willow…"

"But the willow damaged us more than…", Ron started.

"Silence!", Snape demanded. "And may I ask you… Why you decided to come in a flying car instead of coming in the train like a normal student, or you consider yourselves so especial that you can't share the train along with the others?"

"But, sir, the barrier was closed. We couldn't go through it before eleven o'clock.", Harry tried to explain.

"And have you thought about sending an owl?", Snape said coldly.

"No, but-", Harry started.

"That is obvious. I shall call Professor McGonagall to deal with the Gryffindor sidekick. As you, Potter…", Snape said, leaving without finishing the sentence.

"I feel bad for you, Harry.", Ron said. "I know McGonagall won't be that happy either, but…"

Dumbledore opened the door, with the twinkle on his eyes gone. Harry was now very ashamed of himself. "Explain.", Dumbledore demanded coldly.

Harry explained everything, for his own knees. He didn't tell that the bewitched car belonged to Mr. Weasley, of course. Dumbledore could see right through his lies, but he didn't ask about the car. Snape and McGonagall flooed to Snape's office.

"We are expelled, aren't we?", Ron asked after seeing McGonagall's face, who somehow was angrier than Snape.

"Not…", she replied. "Yet. But if you two come up with something like this again, I'm afraid we will have no choice."

"I shall get back to the feast.", Dumbledore said. "But your punishments will be handled by Snape and McGonagall, and I assure you, they will be severe."

Harry was sure of it. Ron and Harry were served with sandwiches and juice. Harry already had a meal at Snape's office, he was used to ignore the slimy things inside the jars on the shelves.

After Ron and Harry left Snape's office, they went separate ways. Harry went to the Slytherin Common Room, and Ron went to Gryffindor Tower. When Harry arrived at his common room he was received by a scowling Malfoy.

"What? The train wasn't enough for you, Potter?", he snapped. "You have to get here by a flying car and land to the Whopping Willow to get all the attentions, haven't you?"

"Sod off, Malfoy. Go cry to your father!", Lila said, running to give Harry a tight hug. "I thought you were very hurt."

"Being hurt would be the very last of my problems.", Harry spoke, sitting in a corner far away from everyone.

"Because…", Lila said, looking worried.

"Snape is handing me my detention.", Harry explained. "I wonder what I'm going to do."

"You know very well he wouldn't do anything to harm you.", Lila spoke, remembering the things that happened before. "I wouldn't be worried about that."

Harry indeed relaxed after hearing Lila's words. But he was still nervous at the breakfast next morning. However, he would be distracted of his thoughts when an owl landed at the Gryffindor table.

"You better open it, Ron.", Neville said. "I ignored one from my grandmother once. It was horrible.", he completed and the look in his face let it very clear. "It's a howler."

It started to release smoke from the corners and Ron opened right away. It started to scream in Molly's voice, and Harry could hear it very well from his own table.

"…YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHERAND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY COULD BOTH HAVE DIED ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED - YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME."

The entire Slytherin table was laughing, except, of course, for Lila and Harry. Snape started handing the timetables with the classes. Snape's almost happy face made a shiver roll down Harry's spine. He knew Snape wasn't planning anything bad, he trusted him. But Snape was still himself.

Snape was indeed almost happy. As he was thinking carefully about which detention give Harry, during his breakfast, Gilderoy chatted about the way he won five times something about his creepily white smile. "Professor Snape?", he asked. "May I have a little word with you?"

_No, you may not._

"What is it?", Snape said through his clenched teeth.

"I've heard you will be giving Harry a detention.", he spoke with his high pitched voice. "He's too young to deal with fame and I thought it woul-"

"Straight to the point.", Snape hissed, cutting him off.

"I would like the give Harry detention, as my vast knowledge…", Lockhart started. Snape almost smiled at this thought. He couldn't handle the man for more than fifteen minutes. At least Gilderoy's lecture was interrupted by a howler in Gryffindor table.

"Yes…", Snape said, after the howler stopped. "I give you permission."

Maybe spending a few hours with Gilderoy would teach Harry a lesson about not arriving at Hogwarts with a flying car. Snape didn't even finish his meal because of Gilderoy's chattiness.

P.S.: Thank you guys so much for the suggestions. I've read all of them, and your points are taken. And feel free to review if you have any doubts, suggestions, critics, anything. Oh, and I started with Harry and Ron's arrival at Hogwarts because the changes start after that. Anything that happened before follows the book.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen – Enemies of the Heir, beware!

"Good morning, my dear students!", Gilderoy said with his incredibly high pitched voice for a man. "I am going to be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. But who am I?", he said, showing his white teeth.

Both Ron, Harry and Lila had put the seven books of Gilderoy right in front of their faces so they didn't have to look at him. But they couldn't avoid listening to him. Hermione sighed dreamily. Lila scowled at the best Snape manner. "Really, Hermione, really?", she muttered.

Hermione just sighed again. "Isn't he the best?"

"Well, if you read all the seven books I wrote, you are able to answer this simple question.", Gilderoy continued his speech. "But… I want to test you and you will have a quick test. You have thirty minutes.", he said, waving his wand and the tests floated to the desks. "Go!"

The questions were ridiculous. What is Gilderoy's favorite color? When is Gilderoy's birthday? What would Gilderoy want for his birthday?

Lila exchanged glares with Ron and Harry and dropped her quill, denying answering the test. Ron and Harry did the same. The thirty minutes passed and Hermione asked: "Haven't you answered your test?"

"Not a chance.", replied Lila. "It's just plain ridiculous! We are here to learn how to defend yourselves, not what to give to Gilderoy on his birthday!"

Gilderoy scanned the tests quickly. "So many of you have done poorly on this test. Some of them have no answer. That's just… Disappointing. "

Hermione gave a deadly glare to Lila, who just rolled her eyes. "Mr. Gayllen, do you mind explaining why you didn't answer my test?"

"Professor Lockhart…", Lila started with her best fake tone of voice. "As much as I like you…", she continued, and Lockhart smiled. _Ugh_. "I find this test to be completely irrelevant to the subject, so you don't need to waste time correcting mine and really. Start. The. Class."

Lockhart just smiled a little more and did what Lila told him to do. After the class, which where, in Harry's view, even more boring than History of Magic, Gilderoy called him.

"Harry Potter, may I have a word with you?"

"Yes, sir.", Harry said, making an effort to not put his fingers on his ears to stop hearing his voice.

"As you know, Professor Snape was in the charge of giving you detention because of your arrival at the feast. I told him that you are too young to deal with the fame, and you are just trying to be on the spot light, and you need some… Advice, from me. He let me be the responsible for your detention.", Gilderoy spoke. "And it will be placed next week after your last class."

"Yes, sir.", Harry repeated and left the classroom. Snape really found a way to punish Harry. Harry made a mental note talking about never again in his life arrive at Hogwarts with a flying car. But with his bad luck on these last days, anything was possible.

Ron, Hermione and Lila didn't wait for him, they went straight to lunch. Harry was walking alone at the corridors, when he heard a voice.

"Kill… Kill… Need to kill…", it said. Despite the words, it sounded really calm. Not psychotically calm. Just really calm. Harry decided to ignore the voice.

However, he would hear the voice again. He was at Gilderoy's office for three hours now, putting addresses in letters. Gilderoy chatted with his annoying voice, and Harry was concentrating at the parchment in front of him.

"You know, Harry, I think my fans would like if you sign these too, but I don't want you to think you are famous enough for this and I am here to teach you a les-"

Harry stopped hearing Gilderoy's voice as soon as he heard another voice, the same he heard a week before. "Kill… Need… To kill…", but it didn't sound that much calm.

"Did you hear that?", Harry asked.

"Heard what?", Gilderoy asked back, becoming paler.

"That voice…", Harry spoke. "Did you hear it?"

"No, what are you talking about?", Gilderoy spoke, nervously. Harry decided to drop the matter.

"Never mind.", Harry sighed, slightly worried because the voice wasn't calm. But what harm a voice could bring?

He would find out about it later that same day. Lila, Hermione and Ron went to pick up him at Gilderoy's office. Harry greeted them weakly.

"So…", Hermione said. "How was it, Harry? Spending four amazing hours with Lockhart?" Well, it was pretty obvious Hermione had a serious crush on Lockhart. Lila would never understand why.

"I can tell you about the four hours…", Harry replied. "But not about the amazing part, for sure. It was just boring!"

"Well, of course, you didn't get to know Gilds…", Hermione started.

"His name is Gilds now?", Ron asked, with a scowl. "Seriously, Hermione…"

"Kill… Kill…", the voice said again, now in a murderous tone. "Need to rip… Blood… I smell blood…"

"Did you hear it?", Harry asked, following what he thought to be the origin of the voice. "The voice?"

"No, Harry, there's no voice.", Lila said. "Are you going mad?"

"KILL… KILL…"

"It's going to kill!", Harry said, ignoring Lila, and running to a corridor with water on the floor. Harry looked around. "Never mind.", he spoke again, walking in the corridor trying to get to the Slytherin Common Room not entirely wet. Being wet would be the very last of his problems, when he saw Mr. Norris hanged up, looking pretty much dead and something was written on the walls.

"I hate when Myrtle floods her bathroom…", Hermione muttered, but stopped right when she saw Mr. Norris. And the writing.

"Enemies of the Heir, beware! The Chamber of Secrets is open again!", Lila read the writing. "It's in blood!"

"I think we should leave…", Ron managed to say. "I think we won't want to be caught in here."

Well, too late. Bunches of well-fed students were going to their common rooms before dinner, which just ended.

"Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!", Malfoy announced. "It must be for you, Granger!"

Everyone else was just too shocked to say something.

"You!", Filch cried, when he saw Mrs. Norris hanging upside down. "You killed my cat!", he spoke, in verge to tears. "You killed her! I'll kill you!"

"What's happening here?", Dumbledore asked, while approaching the four kids and Filch, followed by Snape and McGonagall. He saw the cat and the writing.

Snape was contemplative, while McGonagall was white as a ghost. Dumbledore caught the cat on his hands. "Professors, follow me to Gilderoy's office. And you too, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Granger and Mrs. Gayllen.", Dumbledore said.

Snape and Harry exchanged glares. Harry was rather frightened and Snape gave him a rare warm look. Harry relaxed a bit, but he couldn't stop thinking about what the voice might be. It killed Mrs. Norris. Harry wasn't very fond of the cat, but the writing on the wall was just very… Disturbing.

"It's not dead, Argus.", Dumbledore said, when he laid the cat on the table and had a closer look. "It's just petrified."

The four kids were a few feet away, but Lila was trying to listen to something. Maybe they had a clue. Professor Sprout and Professor Vector arrived as well.

"Our Herbology Master, Pomona, is planting mandrakes, as you know, and they can be used to brew the potion which will bring your cat to life.", Dumbledore explained calmly.

"They are starting to have spots and having parties.", Pomona said. "When they start to move into other's pots then they will be ready. It must be soon, I hope."

"Well, I could brew a draught to cure your cat with my eyes closed, Argus.", Gilderoy chatted. "I have seen too many cases like this in my career, you know."

"Excuse me…", Snape spoke in his baritone voice very much different than Gilderoy's for Harry, Ron and Lila's relief. "But I believe I am the Potions Master in this school."

Gilderoy's smile fade away and he kept his mouth shut, while the teachers and the headmaster spoke in hushed tones. The four kids did the same.

"I've read something about the Chamber of Secrets.", Lila whispered.

"You read?", Hermione asked. "What exactly?"

"Well, it belongs to Salazar Slytherin.", Lila replied. "He's one of the founders. I don't know why he did it, or what the Chamber's purpose, but it seems really bad… And I guess the Heir is a descendent from Salazar himself."

Harry frowned. There's no way he could be the Slytherin Heir. No possibly way. "Do you think he's in Hogwarts right now?", Ron asked, with his voice shaking.

"Seems like it.", Lila answered. "What's wrong, Harry?"

Harry didn't have time to answer. Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Sprout and Lockhart approached the four kids.

"It seems, Headmaster…", Snape spoke. "That these kids were caught in bad time and in a bad place."

"Yes, Severus. But I must ask.", Dumbledore replied.

Hermione and Ron exchanged looks. They thought Snape would said they were obvious guilty for being caught in such circumstances. Lila, however, knew that once more he would protect Harry.

"Do you have anything to deal with this, kids?", Dumbledore asked. "And please explain how you end up in the scene before anyone else."

"Harry was having detention with Professor Lockhart.", Hermione explained. "And we went to talk to him, because he stayed there all afternoon. When we were walking back to our common rooms… We found the floor wet, and Mr. Norris hanging upside down. "

"The person who made this was really fast.", Lila completed. "Or wasn't a person at all."

P.S.: I used a scene from the movie because I thought it would be better, as much as I like Nearly Headless Nick. And you might be asking about Gilderoy's class with the blue things that I don't know the name, and I say it will happen, but later. I'll find out the name of the blue things as well.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen – Bow to the Heir

The week wasn't good at all. Everyone was avoiding Harry, and Malfoy only made it worst by bowing to him every time he passed on the corridors. A few children just plainly feared Harry now, like Justin Finch-Flechtley, who was always going in the opposite direction Harry was.

"He's an idiot.", Ron said. "Don't mind him. Malfoy's a idiot too. Who he think he is?", he added, bitterly. "Where's Hermione?"

"In the library.", Lila answered. "She's trying to find something more about the Chamber, but I don't think she will find anything about that in a book.", she sighed. "But what I know I learned from Higgs. He was trying to scare me the other day."

Harry never really read Hogwarts, a History. He knew some things he heard in History of Magic, and it wasn't a lot of things, because he usually daydreamed on Binns's class.

"But must be someone who knows more about the Chamber.", Ron spoke. "There are plenty of ghosts here, and there are the teachers… I bet Snape knows something. But who's going to ask?"

"Well, don't count with me on that.", Lila said. She knew better than bothering Snape. She knew that raising her hand in the air on his class was one of the ways to annoy Snape. Hermione, however, didn't quite get it. "You know how Snape is like…"

"We must figure it out soon.", Harry said. "What if the thing attacks again? I bet that the voice I heard was the one who did that to Mrs. Norris."

"But how you are the only one who could hear it?", Lila asked. "That's another thing we need to figure out."'

"No luck.", sighed Hermione, approaching the three on the corridor. "Every copy of Hogwarts, a History is rented and there's a two week wait list. Other books are useless."

"I think we should do as Ron said.", Lila suggested. "Let's just… Ask a teacher. But not Snape."

"What about Professor Binns?", Hermione asked. "He teaches History of Magic."

"Professor Binns it is, then.", Harry said.

The very next History of Magic class, Professor Binns was lecturing something about International Warlock Convention of 1289, when Hermione raised her hand. He looked amazed, by someone really raising a hand on his class.

"What do you wish to ask, Miss… Er…", he spoke.

"Granger, sir.", Hermione replied. "I wanted to ask if you know something about the Chamber of Secrets."

"My class is History of Magic! Isn't about myths, legends…", he said hotly.

"But the myths aren't based on facts?", Hermione asked.

"And…", Lila added. "It's not in the books. And you, being the Professor, of course your knowledge would go far beyond than the books."

Binns was flattered by the comment. "Well, then… I guess I could explain a little about the subject."

Lila smiled mischievously and exchanged a glare with Hermione.

"You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago - the precise date is uncertain - by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. The four school Houses are named after them: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. They built this castle together, far from prying Muggle eyes, for it was an age when magic was feared by common people, and witches and wizards suffered much persecution, as you should know by studying my subject."

Everyone was paying attention.

"For a few years, the founders worked in harmony together, seeking out youngsters who showed signs of magic and bringing them to the castle to be educated. But then disagreements sprang up between them. A rift began to grow between Slytherin and the others. Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. He disliked taking students of Muggle parentage, believing them to be untrustworthy. After a while, there was a serious argument on the subject between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Slytherin left the school."

"Reliable historical sources tell us this much," he said. "But these honest facts have been obscured by the fanciful legend of the Chamber of Secrets. The story goes that Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in the castle, of which the other founders knew nothing. Slytherin, according to the legend, sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber of Secrets, unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic."

Ron raised his hand. "What kind of horror?", he asked.

"I don't know.", Binns replied. "Many witches and wizards tried to find the Chamber and were unsuccessful. It is nonsense, and you shouldn't be bothering my class asking about such subjects. Must be a monster that only the Slytherin Heir can control. But there is no Chamber and no monster. There aren't any evidences of the existence of this Chamber."

"But sir…", Seamus Finnigan said. "If only the Slytherin Heir could open it… How could other wizards find the Chamber?"

"Many powerful wizards searched for it. It if existed, it would be found.", Binns answered.

"Any of them was related to Slytherin, sir?", Dean Thomas asked.

"That's enough!", Binns said. "It doesn't exist. It's a myth! A legend!"

"Well, he was pretty mad.", Ron remarked after his class. "I always knew Salazar Slytherin was an old looney… No offence.", he added quickly, because Lila and Harry were from Slytherin.

"But I never knew he started the whole pure-blood stuff.", Ron continued. "If the Sorting Hat… Hm, never mind.", he spoke, realizing that he would hurt his Slytherin friends. "I used to think Slytherins were bad… But I was wrong."

"Yeah, you were.", Lila agreed. She suddenly stopped walking. "Weird, don't you think?", she said, pointing the spiders trying to pass a crack on the wall. They were in the same corridor where the attack to Mrs. Norris happened. "The spiders…"

"I don't like spiders.", Ron said. Hermione giggled.

"Where are they going?", Harry asked. "I mean… Why are they running away?"

"No idea… But, I just had one that could help us.", Hermione announced. "We could ask Moaning Myrtle."

"Who?", Harry asked, confused.

"Moaning Myrtle.", Hermione repeated. "She's a ghost that stays on the closed girls' bathroom. Just there, down the corridor. It was flooded on the day the attack happened.", she said. "We could ask her if she saw something…"

"Yeah, good one.", Lila agreed. "Let's go."

Ron and Harry followed the girls, without a clue about what was going on.

"What are they doing here?", the ghost who was Myrtle asked as soon as they got there. "It's a girls' bathroom. They aren't girls."

"We would like to ask you some questions.", Harry spoke quickly.

"My life was nothing but misery at this place and now people come along ruining my death!", she sighed dramatically in response.

"I just wanted to know if you saw something… Maybe someone near here at the night Mrs. Norris was attacked.", Harry said.

"I wasn't paying attention," said Myrtle dramatically. "Peeves upset me so much I came in here and tried to kill myself Then, of course, I remembered that I'm - that I'm "

"Already dead," said Ron helpfully.

She just sobbed heavily and floated to a cubicle, diving headfirst into a toilet, splashing water everywhere.

"That was dramatic.", Lila remarked. "But at least she answered our question. Let's go before someone catch us.", she said, already walking back. "Let's find an empty classroom."

"So, who do you think?", she asked, when they found one. "Who do you think might be the Slytherin Heir?"

"Could be Malfoy. You listened to what he said that night…", Ron said.

"Malfoy, Heir of the Slytherin?", Hermione spoke. "I don't know…"

"He always bragged about his whole family being in Slytherin in the common room.", Harry said. "And we know his father is evil enough."

"I suppose it's possible.", Hermione said skeptically. "But how do we prove it?"

"I can manage that for you.", Lila spoke with an evil twinkle on her eyes. "I just need Crabbe's uniform."

"You are thinking in…", Ron left the rest of the sentence unsaid.

"Exactly what I am thinking. I've always wanted to do this.", Lila replied.

P.S.: Thank you guys for reviewing and QHLuver, thanks for the help.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen – Cornish Pixies

It was a Saturday morning. The four kids woke up extra early to get things ready before the breakfast finishes.

"So, are you ready, Lila?", Hermione asked. "Harry and Ron already got Crabbe and Goyle. Do you remember what you say if Malfoy asks-"

"Stomachache.", Lila cut her off. "I'm ready. We've been rehearsing this for three days or so.", she said, sounding bored. "One second.", she spoke again, looking concentrated. Soon, she wasn't the tiny girl with purple hair. She was Crabbe.

"Is everything all right?", Hermione asked when Lila shut her eyes.

"Just getting the voice correctly.", Lila explained, opening her eyes. "I guess you know some things about muggle science. Well, turns out I can make different voice by modifying my throat."

Hermione laughed. "Sorry. It's hard to see something smart coming from Crabbe.", she explained.

"You know, Mione, that the star we saw in the skies are already dead, because it takes a lot of time to light emitted from them to reach Earth?", Lila spoke, making a intellectual face.

Hermione laughed harder. "Just get over with this.", she said calming down. "The sleep potion I brewed is very strong, but I don't want to waste any time."

"Fine.", Lila said with Crabbe's look and voice. "I'm going. I will be back soon, I hope."

She left the bathroom where they found Moaning Myrtle, and tried to walk like Crabbe to the Slytherin common room. She never would think that being a Slytherin would be good for something.

Lila found Draco sat comfortably at the couch in front of the fire. "For Merlin's sake, what take you so long?", he said harshly as soon as he saw Lila/Crabbe.

It was just after breakfast. "Hm… I was eating, man.", Lila spoke in a Crabbe manner, sitting in another couch that was close enough so they could talk.

"And where's Goyle?", Malfoy asked in a demanding tone. Lila couldn't handle Malfoy for more than five seconds, but she would, for the mission's sake.

"In the bathroom.", Lila said. "Stomachache."

"That's what you get for eating so much!", Malfoy spoke.

Lila was thinking how she could bring the subject without looking, well. Suspicious. Malfoy was very aware of what she could do, and she would be in real trouble if Malfoy found out that the person he was talking to wasn't really Crabbe.

"You know, Crabbe, my father says that the attacks on the school will be for the best.", Malfoy chatted. Lila almost raised an eyebrow. The thing was just letting him speak.

"How?", Lila asking, only sounding confused. She knew Crabbe wasn't really a smart boy.

"Well, two things can happen.", Malfoy explained in his harsh tone. He wasn't better with his friends than he was with his enemies. "One: This school is closed. Then, I will go to Durmstrang. Two: All mudbloods are killed and finally we have a decent school. This place is going to the rats. The Sorting hat even put the mudblood freak in Slytherin. What's she doing here? And the Potter.", he sneered.

Lila stiffened, trying to not hex his brains out in that very second. She took a few breaths. He was very close to spill exactly what Lila wanted.

"Saint Potter.", he sneered again. "In Slytherin. Can you imagine that?", he asked, but he didn't wait for an answer. "Befriending that mudblood know-it-all, the blood traitor and the freak! And could you ever believe that he might be the Slytherin Heir?", he asked again, and once more not waiting for an answer. "My father says he has no idea about who is the Heir. But I'm betting it's the saint Potter.", he spat.

Good. Even Malfoy thought that Potter was the Heir. Besides have to think how the hell she would get out of there, she would have to think how she would share the news. Lila prayed that Malfoy didn't give a damn about Goyle, when she said:

"I'm going to check on Goyle."

"Fine.", Malfoy hissed.

Lila left the common room back the Headquarters, as she called the closed bathroom where Myrtle hang out and the bathroom where they find to be a safe place to talk.

She was exhausted. Keeping a different form drained her forces. She got there, already changing back to her original form. "Malfoy also thinks that Potter is the heir.", she simply announced. She thought it was just like a band-aid.

"But I am not!", Harry retorted. "Must be someone else. Think! Who?", and she glanced to Hermione and Ron.

"I think it could be a prank, Harry.", Hermione spoke, trying to calm Harry down. "I wouldn't worry with that."

Harry tried to do like Hermione said, because there was a quidditch match in a few weeks, and there were trainings, and homework. Harry didn't like studying, but he really tried his best, especially at Potions.

But he couldn't take Gilderoy's classes seriously. Most of the time, it was him calling Harry at the front of the class to read out loud his books.

Harry wasn't a fan of learning, but he would appreciate if he learned something really useful in Lockhart's classes besides fact of Gilderoy's life Harry didn't care about. He cheered internally when one day, Lockhart said:

"This class will be different.", he spoke. "My goal is to train you to what is out there, so I brought some of the dangerous creatures I have the pleasure to meet."

There was a cage, which was shaking. Unfortunately, it was covered, and nobody had a clue what the thing in the cage was. Ron swallowed hard.

"You have this class to put them back in the cage.", Gilderoy explained further, before flicking his wand to uncover the cage.

"Cornish Pixies!", Seamus laughed. "They are harmless!"

Turns out they weren't. When Gilderoy released the pixies, the class turned into chaos. They ripped books apart, spilled ink everywhere. Hermione glanced at Gilderoy but somehow, the pixies stole his wand.

"He is useless as a rubber duck.", Lila remarked, hitting a pixie with a book, while Gilderoy locked himself on his private office, too scared to do something.

Neville Longbottom was hitting as many pixies as he could, but he had no aim, and the pixies that escaped from his book were very angry at him, to say the less.

Nearly everything on the class was destroyed, and Hermione's great concern is that they would escape from the room and take the entire castle. Neville, meanwhile, was being lifted and hanged on the candlestick on the room's ceiling.

"What if the pixies escape from the classroom?", Hermione expressed her concerns to her three best friends, who were fighting with the pixies and trying not to end up like Neville.

"No idea.", Harry replied. "But the pixies with Lockhart's wand are already unlocking the door.", he observed.

"Well, I need to get my wand in my school bag.", Hermione said hitting another pixie. The other students were as lost as the four kids.

"What are you waiting for?", Lila said almost angrily. "Go get your wand! The pixies are almost out! I got your back.", she said trying to calm down.

Hermione quickly grabbed her wand since Lila was knocking down every pixie that got closer to them, trying to steal Hermione's wand. "Immobulus!", she said pointing her wand at the many pixies flying around the class and immobilized them.

"Blimey!", Ron said. "I thought Ravenclaws were the smart ones."

Lila didn't lose anytime and grabbed her own wand, which was on her bag and floated Neville back to the ground. "Are you all right?", she asked.

"I-I'm fine.", he replied weakly. "Thank you."

"No problem.", Lila said with a grin. Harry was looking around to see the damages.

"Lockhart was right.", he muttered to himself. "They are very dangerous."

"Lockhart's also a coward.", Lila remarked, picking up some pixies to put them in the cage. A few minutes later, he finally left his private office.

"I see you did a good job.", he said, showing his white teeth once more.

"I see you did a good job.", Lila repeated sarcastically while leaving his classroom. "Poor Neville could have fallen!"

"See it from the bright side.", Harry said. "We won't have classes with him until next week."

P.S: Phoenix1592: Exactly. Especially because I don't think Harry would be ok with stealing the ingredients from Snape.

MLC22: Don't know, man. I really like Slytherin, to be sincere, but I think I would be great in Ravenclaw. I guess this is for the Sorting Hat to decide.

And I have planned to have more Snape/Harry interactions next chapter. This book in particular has fewer interactions between the two, so I am trying to find a way to change that. But next chapter, for sure, there will be a lot of Snape.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen – Ravenclaws should be smart

"Looks like it's going to rain.", Hermione observed on the day of the first quidditch match of the year.

Harry didn't mind, really. What was bugging him is that Draco Malfoy was getting worst than ever, after his father tried to buy Marcus Flint with new brooms and he refused to let Malfoy be the seeker. Needless to say he was not pleased. And they slept in the same dorm.

"I hope a bludger hit you in the head!", Malfoy spoke when Harry walked past him with his quidditch uniform.

"Are you jealous, Malfoy?", Hermione retorted, not waiting for an answer and pulling Harry by his sleeve to walk faster.

"Filthy mudblood!", he hissed high enough for Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lila to hear.

Ron grabbed his wand ready to hex Malfoy to his next life. But his wand was fixed with tape and it wasn't working very well. Which made him stop, and besides, a Gryffindor first year started to take pictures.

"Piss off, Colin!", Ron hissed at the boy.

"Hi! I'm Colin Creevey!", he said, approaching the four kids and waving. He carried a big camera as well. "You must be Harry.", he spoke to Harry. "And you must be Lila."

"Yes…", Lila agreed awkwardly to the boy.

"Can you change your hair color to blue?", he asked. "Can I take I picture of you with blue hair with Harry?"

"Can you shut up?", Ron asked harshly. "Seriously, Colin."

"Good bye!", he said, taking another picture. Harry exchanged glares with Ron.

"He's a little bit nuts.", Ron explained. "And he takes pictures of everything. You are lucky you didn't share the common room with him."

"I think so.", Harry muttered, already feeling little drops of rain on his hair.

When the game started, Harry flew higher than everybody else, trying to find the snitch. A bludger came right after him and he dodged it. Everything was normal so far. Harry wasn't seeing it, but the bludger was like a boomerang and returned to hit Harry once more.

"Watch out, Potter!", one of the Slytherin beaters hit the bludger hard, stopping it from hit Harry. (I searched for his name, and I couldn't find one. So I shall leave him nameless.)

"Thanks.", Harry replied, relieved. He flew for all over the Quidditch pitch trying to his job as seeker. But it was very hard with the rain, and seemed that the bludger was following him everywhere he went, and the beaters tried their best to keep Harry unharmed but they had to follow Harry so closely that he couldn't see a thing.

"We need a break!", Harry said to Marcus Flint when he had a chance. Madam Hooch interrupted the game.

"What's going on with that bludger?", Flint asked to the beaters.

"Don't know.", one of them said. "It just follows Harry everywhere."

"But I can't find the snitch!", Harry said. "I can dodge it, you two can go look after other players."

"Are you sure?", Flint sneered. "I don't want you to stay at the Hospital Wing until the next game."

Harry didn't care. The goal was to win the game. The safer thing to do was to ask Madam Hooch to check the bludger but it would take too much time. Again, Harry's mind was focused on winning the match.

"I can deal with it.", Harry replied. "I just need space to catch the snitch."

Flint didn't believe Harry could do that, but whatever. "Fine, Potter.", he hissed. "Let's go."

Harry started to regret his words when the bludger lost him by a hair more times than Harry could count. He was making ridiculous loops in the air trying not to die. He saw the snitch a few inches from the Gryffindor seeker. (I have no bloody idea who the Gryffindor seeker might be. Nameless it is.)

Harry forgot about the bludger completely. Which was a big mistake. Harry followed the snitch very closely, but the bludger hit Harry on the arm and he felt the bone snap. Definitely, his arm was broken. But the snitch was so close that Harry used his good arm to try to reach the snitch, attached to the broom only with his legs. He felt his hand grabbing the cold little ball and he fell from his broom.

He heard Lino Jordan's voice: "And Slytherin win the game!", and he smiled. His smile would fade away as soon as a little group of people was formed around him and he heard the familiar high pitched voice: "Let me through, let me through. I'm a teacher."

Gilderoy find a way to get closer to Harry, and he posed, smiling, with a not-happy Harry when Creveey tried to take a picture.

"It's just a broken bone.", Gilderoy said. "I can fix that in a second."

"I don't think that's necessary, sir. I can go to Madam Pomfrey.", Harry spoke weakly. "Really."

"Don't worry, Harry.", he said, pointing his wand at Harry's broken arm. A blue light involved Harry's arm and then, it was just like a thick rubber glove. Harry couldn't move his arm at all.

"There's no bone left!", Ron remarked. "It's useless!"

Gilderoy giggled. "Well, at least he isn't feeling any pain.", he tried to explain his big mistake.

"I have no bones.", Harry hissed, looking disgusted at his arm.

"What. Happened?", Snape spoke angrily when he made his way through the people and saw Harry's boneless arm. Harry actually felt relieved that Snape was there, even with the vein on his temple twitching.

"I fixed his arm.", Gilderoy said proudly, with a huge smile. "He's good now."

"If he's good…", Snape hissed at him. "Please, care to explain to me how his going to play with a boneless arm."

Gilderoy's smile faded away. "W-well, I could do another simple spell to get his bones back, it's easy…", he said, already grabbing his wand.

"Maybe this time he will have no arm left, if we are lucky.", Snape sneered, kneeling to examine Harry. "Are you ok, Mr. Potter, despite the arm?"

"Y-yes, sir. I'm fine.", Harry replied feeling a little light headed, after seeing Snape folding his arm like piece of paper. Then everything went black.

"You should've bring him to me earlier!", he heard Madam Pomfrey said. "I can fix broken bones in one second, but grow thirty three bones? It will be painful!"

"Please save me from your lecture.", Snape spoke. Harry saw a white blur that must be Pomfrey and a black blur that must be Snape. "He's in this state thanks to Professor Lockhart.", he continued. "You have enough Skele-gro, I suppose."

"Yes.", Pomfrey replied. "He only needs to stay here for one night."

"What happened?", Harry asked, sitting on the bed, his sight getting back to normal. Well, as normal as it was without the glasses. "Where am I?"

"You fainted.", Snape answered sharply. "And I brought you to the Hospital Wing, _of course_. Lockhart embarrasses the Ravenclaws."

"I have to agree with Professor Snape.", Pomfrey said. "Even a fourth year can make a Bone-Healing spell without vanishing all the bones.", she added hotly. "You shall stay here for the night."

Harry nodded. "But my arm will be okay?", he asked to Snape.

"If Lockhart stays away from it, then yes, it will be okay.", Snape sneered. "But certainly it won't be a pleasurable night. However…", he continued, his voice softening. "A simple pain killer potion can deal with the problem."

"You will bring it later, then.", Pomfrey said. "Now the boy needs to rest.", she continued, dismissing Snape. "And dress this pajamas, dear.", she spoke to Harry. "In a minute I'll be back with the Skele-gro."

The Skele-gro was awful to drink. It burned and tasted badly, yet Pomfrey managed to make Harry drink one entire cup of the potion. "A few friends of yours are here.", she said. "Only five minutes, you three.", she warned to Hermione, Ron and Lila, when she opened the bed's curtains.

"Fine.", Ron said. "Are you all right, Harry?", he asked right away, eyeing Harry's arm.

"I guess so.", Harry replied. "At least I caught the snitch.", he added with a smile.

"_At least_ _you aren't feeling any pain_.", Lila quoted Lockhart. "What an idiot, that Lockhart."

"He's not idiot!", Hermione retorted. "He's a very powerful wizard."

"If you say so…", Ron replied. "I honestly don't know if I am happy because you won, or sad because Gryffindor lost. But our seeker is rubbish! I think we would lose from Hufflepuff!"

"And that bludger…", Hermione said. "It seems like he was following you around."

"It was. I bet it was Malfoy who bewitched It.", Harry spoke bitterly. "You heard what he said to me."

"Crystal clear.", Lila said. "He's just jealous. And Madam Hooch already fixed the bludger."

"What if next time is worst?", Ron asked. "What if it hits Harry on the head like he said?"

"I don't think Snape would let that happen.", Lila remarked. "And besides, Harry is a very good flyer."

Hermione frowned when Lila said Snape. He was still an idiot to Ron and Hermione, and other gryffindors, especially Neville.

"Time's up, kids!", Pomfrey said, finishing the conversation.

P.S.: I really hope my Snape isn't going OOC.

And to anne: Well, Lila _does_ sound like a shitty OC. A muggleborn metamorphmagus who ends up in Slytherin? Yep. But she brings a Slytherin dash to the history, because despite Harry being in Slytherin, he's a Gryffindor by heart. I mean, he's still Harry. Thank you for sharing your opinion anyways, and I will try to improve her, ok?


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty – It wasn't a prank

Harry woke up in the Hospital Wing after a few hours of sleep. His arm felt strange. It wasn't hurting, but the bones were incomplete, and it wasn't a good feeling at all.

He put his glasses on. There was no way he would fall asleep any time soon. "Dobby? What are you doing here?", he asked confused, when he spotted the big eyes that belonged to Dobby.

"Harry Potter is back at school.", he said, in a hushed tone like he was sharing a secret that could cost his life, climbing on Harry's bed. "Harry Potter is in danger. Harry Potter _must_ come back."

"Why, Dobby?"

_I am perfectly safe here_, he was going to say, but he stopped. He wasn't very sure of that, with his latest accident. Harry had to agree that he never had a calm year on Hogwarts yet.

"Because the Chamber of Secrets was opened again.", he whispered. "Bad, bad things happened when it was open, before. You must go!"

Harry spent great deal of time worrying about being the Slytherin heir. However, these worries were pushed to a corner of his mind. Dobby knew something more about what was happening, so Harry needed to ask. "Wait. The Chamber was opened before?"

"It was a long time ago.", Dobby explained. "It was a warning, before the rise of the Dark Lord. After that, terrible, terrible things happened. Especially to us, house elves."

"But what kind of things?", Harry asked once more, starving for useful information. Despite the little lecture Professor Binns gave at his class, Harry knew nothing.

"Harry must leave Hogwarts.", Dobby spoke, not answering his questions. "Dobby tried to stop Harry, but Harry found a way to come to Hogwarts."

"It was you!", Harry hissed. "You sealed the barrier!"

"It was for your own good.", Dobby whispered, scared of Harry's tone of voice.

"Do you know how much trouble I got because of that?", Harry asked, softer, but still very angry. "I had to spend _four entire hours_ with Lockhart!"

"Harry Potter is smart, yes, very smart. And brave. But Harry must go home! Harry is safer there.", Dobby spoke in the same hushed tone.

"I don't think so, Dobby.", Harry said stubbornly. "I'm staying. Quirell isn't here anymore, with Voldemort on the back of his head."

Dobby whimpered in fear, after he heard Voldemort's names, but yet, he continued on his attempts to persuade Harry. "Harry Potter is very brave.", he spoke. "Speaking he-who-must-not-be-named's name. He did horrible things to the house elves."

"Dobby.", Harry said. "You know something, don't you?", Harry asked angrily. "You know something!"

"Yes, but Dobby must not tell, Dobby must not tell his family's secrets. Dobby had to iron his hands for coming here.", he said, showing his hands with filthy bandages. "Dobby wants Harry Potter to go home, but Harry Potter is brave, not even a bludger can send him home."

"How do you know about the bludger?", Harry muttered, narrowing his eyes. He was sure Draco had altered the bludger. Was. "It was your fault, wasn't it? That thing almost killed me!", he said, boiling inside. "Dobby, I will kill you!", he threatened, but he heard footsteps. He soon forgot about his threats. He never meant them actually. "There's someone coming. Go away!", he whispered, and with a pop, Dobby was gone. Harry took off his glasses quickly and kept himself so quiet he forgot to inhale air for a few seconds.

It was Minerva McGonagall and Dumbledore. They carried something like a statue, and laid it in the closest bed.

"Please, Minerva, call Poppy.", Dumbledore said. Minerva walked past Harry and he pretended he was asleep. Then, he looked at the statue again. It was a boy, on Gryffindor robes. Harry didn't absorb quite right what he seeing. Minerva and Poppy walked past him and he had to pretend to be asleep again.

"Another attack happened.", explained Dumbledore.

_Another attack?_ Then Harry remembered what happened to Mrs. Norris, and he understood that the statue was a boy, petrified, just like Filch's cat. So it was real. The Chamber of Secrets was open, and the monster that only the Slytherin Heir could control was in the castle.

"So the Chamber of Secrets is really open.", McGonagall said, with her hands on her open mouth, staring at the petrified boy. Harry couldn't see who it was. Luckily, Poppy asked:

"How it happened?"

"Colin Creevey was out of bed, walking near here. He was carrying grapes, maybe he was coming to visit Harry.", Minerva explained. Minerva explained something more, but Harry wasn't listening.

Colin was the boy he met before the game. And the detail that made Harry shiver is that if Colin was attacked near the Hospital wing, it meant the monster was near as well, still walking on the castle. Harry felt the urge to get out of bed and search for the monster himself.

The smell of something burning called Harry's attention back at Dumbledore. He was with a camera on his hands, Crevey's camera, and he sighed: "The images on this camera are lost." The camera was releasing smoke. "We can't know what attacked him."

After they left, and Harry was alone with his thoughts, then a fear that he pushed from his mind was back. What if he was the Heir? The attack happened when he was talking to Dobby, or rather, when he was sleeping. Maybe he said to the monster attack while sleeping. And the monster was near the Hospital wing, what would a monster do in the Hospital wing?

_Maybe searching for its owner_.

Harry couldn't sleep after that. As soon as the sun rose and Poppy was awake, Harry put on his clean clothes, fetched Lila from the Slytherin common room and went to Gryffindor Tower.

"Can you please tell what's going on?", Lila begged. "It's Sunday morning, I _was expecting_ I could sleep in."

"I am going to explain!", Harry replied, sounding angry. "But I need to tell Ron and Hermione too."

Maybe Lila and Harry were the first Slytherins of the century to know the password for Gryffindor common room. They never really went there, but now it was necessary.

"Password?", the Fat lady said, sneering, since they were Slytherins.

"Godric's sword.", Harry replied, too worried to notice Fat Lady's scowl. They walked through the door and found a warm and cozy common room, with red and gold everywhere, very different from the cold Slytherin common room. Lila paid attention to this, but not Harry.

"The girl's dormitory is on the left.", Harry said. "Go call Hermione."

"Yes, sir.", Lila replied still not getting Harry's behavior and walking up the stairs.

Hermione woke up really shocked, because it was quite unusual waking up early on Sunday with Lila shaking her arm. "What are you doing here?"

"Just following orders, ma'am.", Lila sneered. "I think Harry lost it. He wants to talk you. Apparently, it can't wait until an hour when everyone is awake."

"Fine.", Hermione mumbled, trying to fix her hair with her hands. "Let's go."

Harry was already sitting on a couch with a grumpy Ron at his side. The girls joined them.

"Colin was attacked.", Harry said, not wasting any time. The entire school would know in a few hours anyway. "Just like Mrs. Norris. The Chamber is real."

"What?", Ron said, now wide awake. "How do you know?"

"He was taken to the Hospital Wing. I was there, and Dobby woke me up.", Harry explained. "And I heard Dumbledore and Minerva talking about it."

"And?", Lila asked, craving for more. The painting said enemies of the heir, but it was the Slytherin heir, and he probably hates muggleborns. Lila was a muggleborn, of course she was worried.

Harry explained it briefly, skipping the part where his fears about being the Heir appeared again. He also explained that Dobby was trying to send him home.

"I'm not going.", Harry decided. "I need to stay and find out the truth."

"The truth about what?", a small voice asked. Neville just walked down the stairs from the dormitory.

P.S.: Sorry about the lack of updates, I was reading Game of Thrones. Sweet Lord, almost six hundred pages in three days. And yes, I consider Neville to be a BAMF and I want to use him.

Anyways, to phoenix: Thank you for the support. And feel to review if there's anything about the history you want to talk about. I'm all ears.

To Phoenix1592: Yeah, I don't like Gilderoy. Unfortunately, the git has to be in this book. But I can kill him. I'm the writer.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One – Lockhart knows best

The four kids tried to tell Neville about the Chamber and the attack the best way they could. And as quickly as they could, soon the students would wake up. He was pale as a ghost after. But he could muster the courage to say: "I want to discover the truth too. Are we getting in trouble for that?"

Harry felt sorry for the boy. If this year would be like the past year, then Neville would have a hard time.

"Of course we are getting in trouble!", Ron answered. "We always get in trouble, but it's not your choice."

"We could just let the teachers solve the problem.", Hermione suggested. "I am sure Professor Lockh-"

"Lockhart is…", Ron said. "How can I say it…?", he spoke, pretending to be thinking hard. " A bit stupid."

"Just a tiny little bit.", agreed Lila, sarcastically.

Neville swallowed hard. "You don't need to be worried, you know?", Ron remarked. "You are a pureblood."

But later Hermione find to be very hard to _just let the teachers solve the problem_. More rules were added to keep the students safe, and McGonagall seemed to be extremely worried these days. Hermione knew it was just a matter of time until the next attack happen, and she could be the one petrified. And she wasn't going to turn into a statue without knowing what was happening.

The rumors were surreal. But they really matched in one thing. All of them, no exceptions, seemed to put Harry as the Heir. Only his friends and Neville stand for him. Neville was scared as he always was, but at least he was helping Harry with the rumors. And it was an improvement he wasn't even more scared.

Ginny was in a very bad state. Collin was the boy who usually sat next to her in most of her classes, and Fred and George were trying to cheer her up in a wrong way. And between all this, the four kids spent most of their time in the library, trying to find out what the monster was. Neville joined them sometimes, but he never stayed much. The books were not for soft readers. They didn't have any luck.

Harry feared that maybe he commanded the attacks on his sleep. He slept very little, and for the next few days there weren't any attacks. He forgot that the first attack, with the writing on the walls, he was very sleepy at this detention, but he wasn't sleeping at all.

"As always, Mrs. Granger, ignoring my orders to _not_ help Mr. Longbottom.", Snape said in a cold manner, calling Harry's attention, even if the warning wasn't for him. His potion wasn't anywhere near good – he wasn't paying attention- but at least it wasn't releasing some dangerous smoke.

He wondered if he could talk to Snape about his worries. Draco visited Snape's office all the time. But Snape knew his father and Draco before Hogwarts, Harry saw them talking in his first year. Harry sighed. No, he wasn't going to talk to Snape. Not for now.

But he would, and earlier than he thought.

A few days later, there was a knot of people on the Great Hall. "What's going on?", Hermione asked to the closer Gryffindor boy, Seamus Finnigan.

"They're starting a Duel Club!", he said, enthusiastically. "First meeting tonight! I wouldn't mind having some dueling lessons, could be handy these days…"

"What, you think the Slytherin's monster can duel?", asked Ron, reading the sign with interest. "Hey, Hermione, do you think we should call Harry and Lila?"

"I guess so…", Hermione said. "I think I agree with Seamus.", she added.

So, the four kids appeared at the Great Hall at eight o'clock. The four tables weren't there – just a golden stage. A crowd was already there, chatting and carrying their wands.

"I wonder who'll teach us.", Hermione spoke. "Someone told me Flitwick was a dueling

champion when he was young - maybe it'll be him"

"I really hope it's not-", and then his sentence ended with a groan. Of course, no other less than Gilderoy Lockhart appeared with a big smile on his face. Followed by Professor Snape, with his usual scowl.

"Gather round, students!", Lockhart said, waving his hand, asking for silence. "Can you all see me? Can you all hear me? Good."

He took off his deep blue cape and spoke again. "Dumbledore granted me the permission to start this little dueling club, just in case you need to defend yourselves, like I did so many times. It's all in my books, if you want details."

Snape's scowl was deeper now.

"And let me introduce Professor Snape. He will be my assistance tonight.", Gilderoy continued. "He knows some things about dueling himself and offered to help me."

It wasn't exactly right. Dumbledore insisted that Snape was there so Gilderoy couldn't blow up the Great Hall or kill a student. But Snape retorted, saying that maybe he could kill himself, and that wouldn't be a big loss. Yet, he was standing there, in the foulest of his moods.

"But don't worry.", Gilderoy said lightly. "Your Potions Master won't be harmed."

Harry thought that was the other way around. Lockhart was the one who should be really worried about his neck, Snape carried a murderous look on his face. And after what Harry saw when Quirell tried to steal the stone, Harry was sure Snape had a good aim.

They bowed, or at least Gilderoy did it. Then they raised their wand like swords in front of them.

"As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position," Lockhart told the silent crowd. "On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course."

"If I was Lockhart…", Ron whispered on Harry's ear. "I wouldn't count on that."

Harry agreed.

Gilderoy counted to three and they flicked their wands, aiming them at the opponent. Snape was very fast and said: "Expelliarmus!"

A red light was released from the tip of his wand, and the light hit Gilderoy on the shoulder, making him jump a few feet back, hitting the wall and sliding to the floor.

The slytherins cheered, Lila and Harry included. Hermione tiptoed to see if Lockhart was alive. "Is he all right?"

"I don't care.", Ron remarked.

Lockhart stood up, a bit unsteady on his feet. "I'm fine, I'm fine.", he said. "As you could see, it was a very simple Desarming spell. It was pretty obvious what Professor Snape was going to do, I dare to say. And thank you, Miss Brown.", he spoke, now with his wand back and looked at Snape's face. Of course he noticed Snape wasn't happy at all. "But enough demonstrating! Let's pair up!"

Gilderoy and Snape walked around forming pairs. Unfortunately, Gilderoy went straight to where Harry and his friends were.

"Is so good to see young faces!", he sighed. "Well, Miss Granger, you can form a pair with Miss Bulstrode, very well…"

Hermione might have a crush in Lockhart, but she wasn't happy at all with his decision. "Mr. Weasley can duel with Mr. Goyle…", Gilderoy continued, forming the worst random pairs ever. Harry was afraid who Gilderoy was going to choose. "Miss Gayllen with Miss Parkinson…"

"_Just great_!", Lila muttered, rolling her eyes.

"And of course, Mr. Potter with Mr. Malfoy.", Gilderoy finished.

"What?", Harry said. "Why him?", he whined.

"Well, that's a great opportunity to make new friends, don't you think?", Gilderoy said with a giggle. "Believe me, I know best."

Malfoy was already clenching his teeth.

P.S.: I don't think in this particular alternate universe Snape would put Harry and Draco to duel. But I wanted to put them together, so there's my solution.

To FireChildSlytherin5: Thank you for reading, and there will be a lot more of Neville, that's for sure.

To Phoenix1592: I think Dumbledore _had _to hire Lockhart, or else the DADA teacher would be Snape, and none of the DADA teachers last a year, thanks to our friend Tom Marvolo Riddle.

To I love Neville (If you read this far): Good thing you love Neville. I think you will like the oncoming chapters.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two – The Talk

"You have to bow to your opponents…", Lockhart explained, back to the stage.

Draco and Harry bowed slightly, not taking their eyes of each other.

"I will count to three and you must cast your charms to disarm you opponent.", Lockhart spoke. "One, two…"

Malfoy attacked on two. However, his spell wasn't strong enough, and Harry felt like he was hit in the stomach with a book. A heavy book. He didn't wast time and aimed his wand at Malfoy. "Rictusempra!", he said, and Malfoy fell on his knees, trying to stop the giggles. Harry had casted a Tickling Charm on Malfoy.

"I said: Disarm only!", Gilderoy warned. Nobody listened to him, as usual.

Harry thought Malfoy was defeated, but he wasn't. Between giggles, he pointed his wand at Harry's leg and said, trying to catch his breath: "Tarantallegra!". Harry's legs started to dance against his will, in a weird tap dance.

"Stop!", Lockhart said in his high pitched voice. Snape didn't move, just enjoying the chaos and Lockhart's failed tries to put order on the Great Hall, with a nasty smirk on his face. "Please, stop!"

"Finite Encantatem!", Snape finally shouted and Malfoy was able to stand on feet again, and Harry's legs stopped.

There was green smoke on the air. Neville and Justin Flint-Fletchey were on the floor, breathing quickly. Seamus, as always, was trying to end the fire on his tie with Dean's help. Ron was clenching his teeth at Goyle. Harry sighed in relief, because Ron's wand usually backfired. Bulstrode was giving Hermione a headlock, their wands a few inches from them and Lila was trying to stop Bulstrode without any success. Harry moved closer to help Lila on the task.

"Oh dear…", Gilderoy sighed, while walking between the students, once in a while stopping to give a medical advice to the hurt ones. "It's better to teach you how to block unfriendly spells.", he said, glaring at Snape, who was still very amused. "I will pick a pair to volunteer.", he quickly added. "How about you two?", Lockhart suggested approaching Harry and Malfoy. "You are just fine, I suppose?"

Neither Harry nor Draco replied. They just exchanged angry glares.

"Perfect!", Lockhart said, leading them to the center of the hall. The other students gathered around, leaving space for Harry and Malfoy to duel.

"Now, Harry, Mr. Malfoy will cast an offensive spell towards you and you will block it doing something like…", and he waved his wand in complicate swirls, letting it fall on the floor.

Harry swallowed hard. "Can you please do it again?", he asked, while Malfoy was clenching his teeth again.

"I think, Mr. Potter…", Snape interrupted. "That dropping your wand on the floor isn't the way to block an offensive spell.", he sneered, walking in the center. "What you must do… Is cast a shield. Protego!", he said, and a almost invisible shield appeared in front of him. Harry tried to catch the wand movement.

"Excuse me… But I am the professor teaching the defense against the dark arts subject.", Lockhart said with a smile. "I am very skilled in defensive spells!"

"Forgive me.", Snape said in a low voice, but everyone could hear him. "I sometimes forget.", he sneered, walking out of the way. "Please, continue."

(Nah, don't mind, just Snape being extremely badass on this chapter.)

Lockhart couldn't think in a good response for Snape. So, he did as Snape told him to do. "Please, bow to your partner and put your wand at ready.", Lockhart spoke. "One, two… Three!"

Malfoy cast a Tickling Charm, but Harry used the charm Snape taught him and, luckily, it worked.

"Ten points to Slytherin.", Lockhart said. "Let's do it one more time. You already know what to do… One, two, three!"

"Serpensortia!", Malfoy cried and a black viper was released from the tip of Malfoy's wand. It was hissing towards Harry, in a very angry manner.

"Remember: it's only to disarm!", Lockhart warned. "I'll get this snake for you, Harry.", he said, waving his wand to the snake. It didn't work. The viper was sent seven foots to the air and fell again on the floor with a loud thud, angrier than never, hissing to the closest boy, Neville Longbottom.

_Please, leave him, _demanded Harry to the snake. _He's a friend._

In Harry's mind, he was speaking English. Therefore, he jumped a little when the snake replied.

_But he looks so juicy!_

Neville was scared to death, unable to move. Or breathe.

_He's a friend! And there are rats everywhere around here, _Harry tried to convince the snake, not understanding the weird looks he was getting.

"Enough!", Snape hissed. "Vipera (or Vippera, I don't know) Evanesco!"

In a second, the snake was gone. A little bit of color returned to Neville's face and he took sharp breaths. Harry looked around and locked his glare on Snape's eyes, still confused. Why everyone was so scared? The snake was gone!

"Mr. Potter, please follow me to my office.", Snape said silkily, already making his way to the dungeons. Harry tried to keep up.

As soon as they got there, Snape said: "Have a seat, Mr. Potter."

Harry took a seat, unable to speak anything. Snape, however, seemed to read his mind. "You don't know you are a parselmouth, do you, Mr. Potter?", then, he scowled. "You don't even know what a parselmouth _is_, even if you are one yourself."

"Let me explain to you.", he continued his lecture, sitting on his chair, behind the mahogany desk. "Parselmouth is a wizard who possesses the capacity to speak Parseltongue, or to make it easy for you to understand, a wizard who can speak to snakes, using a special language."

"But I was speaking in English, sir!", Harry retorted. "And the snake spoke English as well."

"In your mind, maybe, but all I could hear were hisses.", Snape replied, still on his silky tone of voice. "The ability to speak Parseltongue is what made Salazar Slytherin famous.", he continued to explain. "However… It's an ability directly related to the Dark Arts, and I wonder… Why a twelve years old boy possesses said ability? I think the Headmaster would like to know about this."

"But… But it can't be!", Harry tried to argue. He knew Snape was right. Harry talked to snakes before. It seemed so natural… "I thought everyone could do that!"

"Very few wizards can do that, Mr. Potter.", Snape replied. "The only known Parselmouth in the last century was Lord Voldemort."

Before Harry could say anything, Snape continued. "If I would guess… Maybe in the night where…", he seemed to choke. "He attacked your house; some of his powers were transferred to you. But that's just a guess."

"You will talk to Dumbledore, sir?", Harry asked.

"Yes. Is there anything more you want to ask?", Snape said. "No? Dismissed, Mr. Potter."

Harry's head was spinning. Salazar Slytherin was parselmouth as well. And Voldemort. But it couldn't be. _I am not like them._

The fear that haunted Harry in the last days got considerably stronger.

"I will never let a snake be anywhere near Potter again.", Malfoy said in a loud voice to Crabbe and Goyle, but of course, he was trying to get Harry's attention.

"Ignore the stupid.", Lila hissed. "Hm… And Ron and Hermione want to talk to you tomorrow.", she added in a softer voice. "What happened?"

"It's not safe to talk here.", Harry whispered. "I will talk to them tomorrow and I explain to you."

OoOoOo

"But you aren't the Slytherin heir!", Ron retorted. "You didn't command the Slytherin monster to attack Mrs. Norris and Collin! I mean, you didn't right?"

"No! I didn't!", Harry replied, defeated. "But I can do that while I am sleeping. I don't know!"

"Well…", Hermione said. "I already read some things about possession, and… Harry, did you ever got into some place without knowing how did you get there?"

"No.", Harry spoke in a small voice.

"And do you remember everything you did on the day? No blanks?", she asked again.

"No."

"Then it's safe to say that possession it's not the case.", Hermione concluded. "But somebody needs to stop whoever is doing this. And fast."

P.S.: To FireChildSlytherin5: I cried a little bit as well.

To xDracotheDeathEaterx: Thanks and stay tuned!

To Phonix1592: At least I won't write Lockhart in the next chapter.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three – A very Riddle Christmas

"You stayed?", Ron asked confused, when Hermione approached them in the almost empty Great Hall, at lunch. The students already returned home for the Christmas holidays and there were very little people. The teachers and maybe twenty students were in the castle, and much less than the total were eating breakfast at that hour.

"Of course.", Hermione replied. "The library is empty for these days; we are not even close to find out about… Well, you know."

"What if the monster isn't in the books?", Neville asked.

"Then, this is the perfect time to do some field research.", Lila suggested. "If you know what I mean."

"But… We would get in trouble for walking alone in the hallways!", Neville argued.

"We are not walking alone.", Ron remarked. "If you are in, then we are five!"

"I'm in.", Harry said. "What about today?"

"Neville is right.", Hermione observed. "It's incredible dangerous for us to be walking on the hallways with a monster released on the castle! Plus, we don't know what the monster is, we wouldn't know if it were about to attack us."

"You two can go to the library.", Lila said. "And me, Ron and Harry can ask to the portraits and the ghosts. If a monster is walking around, someone could've seen the monster, or at least have a clue about it."

"We have a deal.", Hermione said. "Be careful, you three."

However, the plan would go worst than they thought. The rumors that Harry was the Slytherin Heir made the paintings to be very hostile.

"You should know!", one of them said. "You are the Slytherin Heir!"

"He's not!", Ron retorted, his ears starting to get red. "That's why we are asking!"

"Never mind, Ron.", Harry sighed. "Let's move on, we didn't ask these paintings in the third floor."

I was hard for Harry to forget about what was going on. But when the Christmas day arrived, he was just a normal child.

"Come on, Harry! Let's open your presents!", Lila said.

He got cakes and chocolate frogs from Mrs. Weasley, a nice jacket from Lila and a muggle board game from Hermione.

The rest of the day was spent in the Great Hall. Neville, Ron, Fred and George were purebloods, they didn't know anything about muggle games like Monopoly. But Ron was good in any game, wizard or muggle, and he won about seven times, and they decided to go play snow fight outside. Neville couldn't even stand on his feet without being hit by a ball.

The twins bewitched several snow balls to follow everyone around.

"Not fair!", Lila retorted, hitting Fred… Or George, she wasn't sure, in the face.

Even Hermione seemed to be having a good time. It was, indeed, a good day.

OoOoO

"Hey, sir!", Harry called for an old man walking around the paintings. The three kids believed they asked all of them, but this man, they never saw before. "Do you mind asking a few questions?"

"About the Chamber?", he asked politely, with a slight smile. "Oh, a few friends of mine warned me about you."

"Are you helping or not?", Ron retorted. They walked around for hours now, and it was the third day in a row.

"Perhaps.", the man replied calmly. "I can tell you one thing, if it helps you… No need to worry, little Harry, the Heir isn't a student."

"How do you know sir?", Harry asked. "I mean… Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am very sure.", the man said. "I was here when the Chamber was open for the first time. You might have heard of the Headmaster Dippet.", and then he walked away.

"Dippet wasn't kidding when he said _perhaps_.", Ron remarked, a hour later on the library. "So you are saying that Hagrid could be the Heir?"

"Dippet was Headmaster until the end of the decade of 1940.", Hermione explained. "They are the only two, apart from Dumbledore, that were here in that decade, and are here in this date. I am not saying that Hagrid is. I'm saying that could be. Maybe he is in the castle and nobody knows. And since Heir is masculine, has to be a man."

"Can you picture it?", Ron said. "Hagrid, Slytherin Heir."

"No.", Harry replied. "Not at all. Maybe we could ask Myrtle if she saw something."

When they got there, the bathroom was with water on the floor and Myrtle was moaning dramatically.

"What do you want?", she sniffed. "You didn't come to throw books at me, did you?", she asked angrily.

"What?", Lila said. "No! Of course not! Who throws books at you?"

"Someone did earlier…", Myrtle replied. "It was there, thinking of my death… And then…"

Harry spotted a book on the wet floor. "Hm… Thank you, Myrtle, we are going!", he said, pocketed the book.

"We didn't even ask her!", Lila retorted, following Harry and a confused Ron to outside the bathroom. Harry showed the book.

"Look! T. M. Riddle! Nobody in Hogwarts has that name!", Harry said. "Maybe he's the one we are looking for!"

"It's just a book, Harry.", Ron shrugged. "And that fellow won a medal for special services for Hogwarts. Having a monster that attacks muggleborns doesn't sound like a special service, at least if the Headmaster was Dippet."

"And think, Harry, the guy is very well hidden. Do you think he was going to let some clue like that just… there? Where everyone can see?", Lila added.

Harry, however, felt the urge to keep the book. It was just an old diary, but still. Later, he sat at the Slytherin common room, empty after Lila went to sleep. He grabbed a quill and ink. A small drop fell on the paper and disappeared.

_I'm Harry Potter_, Harry wrote. The ink disappeared.

**Hello, Harry Potter. I'm Tom Riddle**, the diary replied, with a neat and simple writing.

_Why did you win a medal for special services to Hogwarts?_

**I caught the one who was opening the Chamber of Secrets, fifty years ago.**

_Who was he?_

**I can't tell.** Harry sighed in frustration. But soon, another sentence appeared. **But I can show you.**

P.S.: Nothing really badass happens in this chapter. Except for Headmaster Dippet. In case my dear readers don't know, he was Headmaster before Dumbledore. And I put him in this history because of my other history, Hermione and the Alternate Universe. I had to research about him. Anyways.

To FireChildSlytherin5: I didn't know. Well, I do now. Thanks for the help.

To Phoenix1592: Enjoy this 100% Lockhart-free chapter. And the next one, probably.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four – A trip to fifty years ago

The pages started to flip themselves alone, and suddenly stopped.

**June, 13****th**

**Let me show you what happened fifty years ago…**

Harry felt himself being dragged head first to the diary. He felt live he was taking a dive in a pitch black sky, until he landed in a safe ground. He was standing in the left side of a boy. By his Hogwarts uniform and the badger, Harry figured out that he was a Slytherin and a prefect. And also, he was perhaps at his sixth year in Hogwarts.

The boy was tall and thin, with his black hair perfectly combed. His deep brown eyes were unexpressive and calm. His face showed no emotion whatsoever.

"Did you call me, Headmaster?", the boy said, his voice as flat as his face. There was a very old, fragile wizard sitting behind a desk. He was Headmaster Dippet, and as it seems, they were in the Headmaster's office. Dippet was reading a letter.

The Headmaster seemed to be deaf. "Did you call me, Headmaster?", the boy repeated, almost screaming.

Dippet finally heard the boy. "Yes, Mr. Riddle.", he said softly. "Please, have a seat."

"Excuse me…", Harry said. But then he realized he was being stupid. It was memory. No one could hear him, because Harry wasn't really there. So he decided to hear.

"I have received your letter, Mr. Riddle. Of course I could make the necessary arrangements for you to stay for the summer, but…", Dippet said, making a pause.

Harry noticed that the boy grew impatient.

"With these attacks, I don't think is wise to let you stay. The Castle will be almost empty.", Dippet continued. "It wouldn't be safe."

"But, sir, I…", Tom Riddle started, losing the grip of his emotions, and his face and voice finally expressing how furious he was.

"You live in a orphanage, yes…", Dippet cut him. "Don't you have any relatives?", he asked.

"My father was a muggle and my mother was a pureblood.", Tom Riddle started. "Therefore, I am a half-blood. My mother died shortly after my birth and named me Tom, after my father, Marvolo, after my grandfather and Riddle as a surname.", he explained, his voice again at the emotionless tone, his eyes gazing at the Headmaster. "Except for the name, I know nothing about my father, sir. And as I already said, my mother is dead."

"Interesting, Mr. Riddle…", Dippet sighed. "But I can't let you stay. I'm sorry. Unless the person who was been causing these attacks is caught, I can't let you stay… And most likely, the school will be closed."

Tom swallowed hard. "I don't want to spend another summer at the orphanage.", he said, flatly.

Dippet dismissed him. He left the room and Harry followed him. He walked at large steps and silent as a ghost to the dungeons where Harry had Potions class with Snape. It was getting darker, and the torches weren't lit up inside the dungeons. Tom opened the door and walked inside, Harry following him closely. He shut the door, but not entirely, leaving a gap so he could watch the corridor. And so he did for at least an hour. Harry's muscles started to ache.

Harry heard some heavy footsteps going down the corridor and a pretty huge boy with Hogwarts uniform walked past the dungeons. Tom Riddle waited a couple of minutes and sneaked out the dungeons, walking silently to the same direction the huge boy went a few moments ago. Harry wasn't so silent, but it didn't matter, since he couldn't be heard.

They found the huge boy on his knees, with a large box, saying: "Come on, get in the box please…"

"Good night, Rubeus.", Tom said politely, but the boy flinched and stood up, facing Tom with a scared look on his eyes. It was Hagrid.

"Tom? What are doing here?", Hagrid asked, his eyes wide open.

"Stopping you.", Tom replied in a icy tone of voice, his wand at ready aiming at Hagrid. "Someone _died_, Hagrid."

"But it wasn't his fault.", Hagrid argued. "He's harmless!"

"Monsters aren't meant to be pets.", Tom replied. "And you know it. Several people were harmed, and this is your fault."

"No, please!", Hagrid begged. "i…"

"You know it, Hagrid. I can't let a _dangerous_ monster walk around the castle. It's my duty as prefect.", Tom said, no mercy on his voice. "Hogwarts can't be closed."

"Hagrid!", Harry called, knowing that he was acting stupid. He couldn't be heard. Still, he couldn't believe… Hagrid, the Slytherin Heir. The memory vanished, and again the sensation of diving in a pitch black sky. A few seconds later, Harry was back at his chair, pale, sweaty and breathing in sharp breaths. He tried to catch his breath.

Luckily, it was still Christmas holidays and almost no one of the Slytherins was there.

At breakfast, in the very next day, Harry told Ron, Lila, Hermione and Neville what he found out.

"And you don't even checked the diary first?", Hermione retorted as soon as Harry finished telling them the memory. "What if it is a dark arts object?"

Ron ignored Hermione. "Hagrid? He wouldn't kill a bee!"

"But you heard what Dippet said.", Lila spoke. "And as we already knew, he was a possibility."

"What if it was really black magic?", Neville asked. "We don't know who Tom Riddle is.", he completed weakly, like he said something completely wrong.

OoOoOo

"He was perfect!", Ron remarked, after a research about Tom Riddle. "Prefect, Head Boy, first student in all classes…"

"You say that like is a bad thing…", Hermione said, slightly hurt.

"The point is…", Lila interrupted. "Why there's no mention that he caught the Slytherin Heir and the monster?"

This question kept Harry curious. Unlike Hermione, he thought the diary to be safe, and later that same day, he stayed at the Slytherin common room until he was completely alone and caught ink and a quill.

_Hello, Tom Riddle. It's Harry again._

**Oh, hello, Harry. **

_I was wondering… Why there's no mention that you caught the Slytherin Heir and the monster?_

**Because Headmaster Dippet hushed it out. He would never admit that a **_**student**_** and not a teacher, or a powerful wizard have found the Heir. All I got was a medal and the Head Boy position. I was supposed to be mentioned as a hero!**

Harry only read those words, but he could sense the bitterness on his writing.

_And Hogwarts was safe after that, right?_

**Yes, it was. I even spent the summer there like I desired, not in the filthy muggle orphanage I used to live. It was the least Headmaster Dippet could do after **_**I**_** saved **_**his**_** school. **

_I don't have any parents as well. My aunt used to say they died in a car crash, but they were murdered by a dark wizard. I don't remember anything of them._

**Well, Harry… At least you have someone to look as a parent. I had no one. **

_My uncle and my aunt are the worst parents you could ever wish for yourself… But, I think that I have someone._

**A friend, maybe?**

_Not exactly. He's a teacher, and sometimes he's a bit unfair to my friends…_

**Doesn't seem like a great parent…**

_We are not close_, Harry confessed. _But he looked after me since I came to Hogwarts and he saved my life two times now. And I trust him, but… He's not very friendly. Actually, he's the most feared teacher at Hogwarts._

**If you trust him, that's enough, don't you think? And appearances don't reflect what people are inside.**

P.S.: Yeah. Snape isn't in the second book as much as I would like. And Tom Riddle is doing with Harry the same thing I imagine he did to Ginny. I messed a bit with the story line as well.

To PhoenixFelicis: Exactly. And Gilderoy wears wigs. Just FYI.

FireChildSlytherin5: Thank you and keep reading!

Phoenix1592: I think Lockhart will be in the next chapter. *sigh*


	25. Chapter 25

I'm putting this history on hold for one week. Two reasons:

As you know, I'm writing another history and it's taking me an awfully long time to create the background histories.

I want a plot twist in _this_ history and I shall work on that. I have an idea, but I'm not sure it will work so I need a few days to elaborate. I already gave you a hint…


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Five – Plain Sight

In the gryffindor table, a few days after the end of the holidays, Ginny Weasley shrugged. "I don't think there will be any attacks.", she said. "Whatever this is- is over."

"Yes, but the castle is full now. Even if we can't wander around the corridors, someone is going to be in danger.", Hermione observed. She remembered that Hagrid was still on the castle. The security increased, poor Percy was always patrolling corridors and the students had been warned to walk in packs and remain in their common rooms if there wasn't any activity to do in the other parts of the castle.

But until they didn't know what the monster is, everyone was in danger. Hermione spent hours and hours thinking what the monster could be. It didn't make any sense. Harry told it was a spider, but how a spider could petrify people? And how could the same spider isn't seen by anyone?

"How can you be so sure, Ginny?", Neville asked. "The monster is still out there."

"Believe me, Neville.", Ginny said, helping herself with more pumpkin juice and more bacon.

"You are going nuts, believe me, Ginny.", Ron remarked, his voice muffled from the food.

Harry also felt cheerful that morning. Talking to the diary was actually a nice thing; he wondered why someone would try to get rid of it. Besides, no more voices and no more attacks since the first Quidditch game.

However, Lila still thought that was a bad idea keeping the diary. "Harry, think! Why would someone throw it away? There must be something wrong with it, I'm telling you.", she whispered, with clenched teeth. It wasn't like somebody could overhear their conversation – they always sit close to the others Quidditch players, so Malfoy and his gang could stay away from them. But it wasn't something they wish that half of the Slytherin House to know.

"There isn't!", Harry retorted, a bit louder than the necessary. "It's safe. And since Colin Creevey, nothing happened."

"Well, yes, but…", agreed Lila. "Argh, Harry. Never mind… It's just a matter of time."

Indeed, it was a matter of time. Harry was on the library, struggling to get through all his homework, when he heard some voices.

"I heard he's just waiting.", a voice who seemed to come from a girl said. "Everyone is keeping an eye on him."

"Not everyone, there's these three Gryffindors who still walk with him, how can they? Harry is obviously the Heir.", another voice said. "I wonder how long it will take until one of them appears petrified too."

"I bet he's getting help from that Slytherin girl, you know that one with the purple hair?", a third voice said. "No one of the Slytherins are good, I'm telling you."

"And that kid, Longbottom?", the first voice said again. "Everyone knows that Harry was egging the snake to attack him and somehow, Harry convinced Neville that he was trying to save him. I always knew Neville was dumb, but not to that point."

Harry's blood boiled. How could they say something like that? Harry did nothing but trying to help! It was so unfair to the Slytherins. And Lila did nothing wrong! He couldn't master his own feet while approaching the little group.

"Neville is not dumb! I was really trying to save him, you know?", Harry said, bitterly. "In fact, he seems to think a bit more than you do. The snake didn't even touch him!"

"Well, that's what you say.", Justin Finch-Fletchley retorted. "Everyone saw what happened! You were taking to that snake, couldn't be a good thing. Nothing coming from a _Slytherin_ could be a good thing!"

"You are wrong, Justin!", Harry snapped. "You are all wrong!", he completed, and then walked away, walking heavily. How could they?

Of course that were some bad Slytherins – and Harry thought about Malfoy – but there were some good ones, too. There was Lila, Pucey and even the Quidditch Captain, Marcus Flint! They weren't bad. Harry felt like writing in the diary once more.

_Hey, Tom… Something bad happened today._

**Hello, Harry. Do want to share with me?**

_Yes. I heard some Hufflepuffs talking about me. One of them said that nothing coming from the Slytherins were good. He is so wrong!_

**Indeed. Tell about me about this boy, Harry…**

_Justin Finch-Fletchtley, he has my age, and he is a Hufflepuff, as I already told and… I guess his parents are muggles. That's it._

**Well, if you want my help, I could… Teach him a lesson, so to speak. **

_I don't think he will ever learn. But thanks, anyway. Bye, Tom._

And then Harry closed the diary. He looked around. The Slytherin common room was more crowded than normal, but nobody was watching him. Harry knew that nobody would pay attention in a student writing in a notebook. After a few days, he got used to write on the diary in plain sight. Harry walked silently to his dorm and put the diary well hidden in his trunk.

In the next day, he was at Great Hall, having lunch, when he heard a hiss. He frowned deeply.

"What's wrong, Harry?", Lila asked.

"Nothing.", Harry lied. He wasn't sure, but it could be the hissing voice he heard before the attacks. Or it could be a mistake, since the Great Hall was crowded and everyone was speaking in low tones. So, Harry could just have heard a whisper.

It was hard to ignore it when he was walking back to the castle from his Herbology class. It was the last of the day, and the students were splitting up to their common rooms and he heard, loud and clear. It seemed to come from a hallway to the right.

_Kill… I want to kill…_

"You can go on, guys, I'll catch up with you later.", Harry said to Neville, Ron, Hermione and Lila. He tried to focus if he could hear anything else. But he followed the source of the voice anyway.

A few steps, and he heard again. _I smell blood… _Harry seemed to be on the right track. He walked faster.

"What a lovely afternoon, isn't it, Harry?", Gilderoy said when he bumped to Harry in an empty hallway. "Lovely enough to a walk alone in the corridors.", he remarked. "You are lucky I was talking to Nearly Headless Nick and a Hufflepuff a few seconds ago."

_KILL…_

"Professor, I don't think this is a good time to talk.", Harry remarked, trying to get rid of Gilderoy. The voice was going to attack any second now. "I'm… I'm late."

_BLOOD… I CAN SMELL IT…_

"Well, in this case, I must go on.", Gilderoy said with a smile. Harry smiled weakly and ran to where he thought the voice came from. Indeed, he was late.

Justin Finch-Fletchley was on the floor, petrified. And Nearly Headless Nick seemed to be petrified as well, floating still.

P.S.: I'm back, lovely readers. With a plot twist! Sorry it took a long time, but I really had to think about this one. Yeah… Because I thought the story (not history, meh, bad English) was getting boring. So. Reviews on this one please, I would like to know if it's good that way.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Six – Fawkes

Harry Just thought about calling a teacher; He couldn't stand there staring at Justino and Nearly Handless Nick forever. Well, he didn't need to move. A large group of ravenclaws first years arrived at the end of the hallway. Apparently, making a contest to see who screams louder. It didn't take long for a teacher appears. Unfortunately enough, it was Gilderoy.

"Oh, too bad.", he said dramatically, waving his cloak also dramatically. "I know the exact counter curse that could spare the boy's life."

Harry just wanted to disappear. Gilderoy's act was calling more and more people to gather around Justino, Nick and himself. And, of course, he was implying that Justino was dead. Harry knew he was petrified like Colin; Lockhart wasn't smart enough to tell.

"Good Lord!", McGonagall said, making her way through the crowd. "What happened here? Another attack?"

"It seems so, Minerva.", Gilderoy replied. "It seems so. I could've easily saved his life if we stayed chatting for a little longer."

"Interesting, Lockhart.", Snape hissed, while getting in the scene. "But the boy isn't dead, as you can, eventually, notice."

"Mr. Potter…", said McGonagall, with her voice shaking. "I guess you should see the Headmaster."

"But I-", Harry started.

"No one thinks you made anything, Harry.", Gilderoy cut him, with a giggle. The large crowd gathered around the whole mess certainly disagreed with him. Harry was spotted in a bad circumstance, of course, but even if Harry wasn't there, they would find a way to blame Harry for the attack.

Snape looked around and murmured to himself, but loud enough for Harry to hear. "Obviously."

"Well?", Minerva said to the crowd. "Back to your normal activities!", she said louder. "Go!"

"I will check if the monster is still around.", Gilderoy spoke. "But don't worry; I won't hurt the monster too much."

"Of course.", Minerva replied. "You do that. I shall bring the boy to the Hospital Wing.", she said. "Severus, since you are the Head of his hou-"

"Yes, Minerva, I will go with the _other_ boy to the Headmaster.", Snape cut her. "Follow me.", he said to Harry.

"Professor, I didn't do anyt-", Harry tried to explain himself, while walking.

"Mr. Potter, please enlighten me, how a second year student could possibly do that to another student, let alone a ghost?", he asked, but he wasn't waiting an answer. "The students in this school believe in any kind of non sense.", he continued with a scowl. "However, the Headmaster probably wants to hear what you have to say."

"So I'm not in trouble?", Harry asked with a glimpse of hope.

"Not for now, I believe.", Snape replied.

"Sir, I was wondering if… If you have an idea of what the monster could be.", Harry asked. There was a slight risk that Snape found out that Harry was searching for the monster. But who wasn't?

Snape's lips curled up. Despite being in Slytherin, Harry could be a big Gryffindor dunderhead sometimes. Snape knew Harry was up to something. He never imagined that the duty of protecting Lily's son would be so difficult. "I, as matter of fact, don't.", he said. "I really hope you are not looking for it, Mr. Potter.", he added. "It will be harder to break into my office this time."

Harry smiled. "I am not looking for it, sir.", he said. "Just curious, since it likes to make me look guilty."

"Good.", Snape replied. Yes, _of course_ Harry wasn't looking for it. They stood in front of the gargoyle. "Bloody lollipops.", Snape said, and the gargoyle stood aside. "You will have to meet the Headmaster alone, Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded and started to climb the stairs, while Snape turned on his heels and walked away. Dumbledore wasn't anywhere to be seen; and Harry, despite being there before, he studied the room like it was the first time. He saw the Sorting Hat. He wondered what it would say now, if Harry put it on his head again. So he did.

"You are very curious, Harry Potter.", the Hat said. "You are very sure that you are in the right House, then why putting me on? Just for fun, maybe?"

"Maybe.", Harry replied, taking the Hat off and putting it on the place. "I would be easier if I was in Gryffindor like you said.", he continued, thinking about Malfoy and few other Slytherins. "But I wouldn't change."

"You would do great in Gryffindor, Harry.", the Sorting Hat stated, before turning into just a normal, old hat again. Harry looked to the rest of the room. A very old bird was in perch. It was so old that it lacked feathers; one feather fell from his tail as Harry watched him. The bird had grayish eyes; it seems that it was about to die.

Harry knew he wasn't in trouble, but he wasn't sure if he wasn't guilty and he didn't need that the Headmaster's bird died while it was alone with him in a room. He walked closer to the bird, maybe he could do something. Instead, the bird caught fire and there was a very light explosion.

Harry struggled not to scream. When he looked again, all that was left from the bird was a pile of ashes under the perch. Harry heard a chuckle.

"I swear sir, I didn't do anything – it just caught fire!", Harry, once more, tried to explain himself.

Dumbledore just chuckled. "It was about time, actually.", he said. "Not too many feathers left – I was almost hurrying it."

Harry found strange to hurry a bird to catch fire. "This is a fenix, Harry, birds known for catching fire when old and then, they reborn from the ashes.", Dumbledore explained, now at Harry's side, observing the pile of ashes. "It's a pity that you came here on the day Fawkes burned – it is a beautiful bird with gold and red feathers. Fenixes have healing tears and can carry heavy weights, very useful birds."

Harry nodded. A small bird appeared from the ashes, featherless. Indeed, the fenix reborn from the ashes.

"But I heard there was another attack.", Dumbledore said, his voice not so light anymore. "I believe you are innocent, but nevertheless, you were caught in the scene. Do you have something you wish to say, anything you want to ask?"

Harry thought about the voice he heard before the attack, and that lead him straight to it. "No, sir. Nothing."

"Harry, what happened?", Hermione asked when they met again, later in the same day.

"I found Justin and Nearly Headless Nick.", Harry explained, whispering. "It was the voice again."

"What voice?", Neville asked, confused. He wasn't with Harry when Mrs. Norris was attacked.

"Harry hears a voice sometimes.", Ron replied. "Before the attacks."

"So you know when an attack is going to happen?", Neville asked again to Harry.

"Yes.", Lila said, replying for her friend. "But that's no use. Harry can't stop whoever or whichever this voice is."

"I went to Dumbledore's office.", Harry continued. "He didn't think I'm guilty of anything. He just wanted to ask me if I heard or saw something."

"And you told him about the voice?", Hermione asked, very concerned for Harry. Hearing voices isn't a good thing.

"No. I didn't.", Harry replied. "I'm not sure why."

Ron laughed. "Ginny is really disappointed.", he said. "On the other day, she swore that no more attacks would happen, because it was taking too long. She is almost going nuts, now."

Before lying on his bed to sleep, Harry checked to see if the diary was on the same place. It was.

P.S.: I feel extra-snarky today, I could write this chapter in Snape's POV. Anyway, I didn't, so…

To FireChildSlytherin5: Thank you! Hope you enjoy the plot I'm planning.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Seven – Valentine's Day

A.N.: Phoenixes and Justin. Thanks everyone who noticed and reviewed. As I said before (or not), English is my second language and I have serious issues with the Harry Potter lexicon and names of magical creatures. Justin's name in Portuguese is Justino, by the way. I'll pay more attention to my spelling, cross my heart.

"I'm worried.", Hermione confessed, in the closed bathroom the five kids used to talk in their free time. "Another attack happened and I can be the next."

"Honestly, I don't believe Hagrid is the Heir.", Lila sighed. "He wouldn't hurt a bee. For me, that Riddle guy was lying."

"But I saw it!", Harry retorted. "And Tom wasn't lying! He was only trying to not go to the orphanage he lived. Why would he lie?"

Harry got attached to Tom Riddle's diary in the meantime. Everything that happened of important on his day, the diary would know. Tom Riddle was patient and replied with advices and comforting words to Harry. Of course he preferred his friends, but the diary was also becoming a good friend.

Ron shrugged. "Lila is right. Hagrid likes monsters, we already know that.", he remarked. "But he never used them to hurt people. And where do we know a giant spider that petrifies people?"

"I never saw anything like that.", Neville said. "I and Hermione searched in every book which had monsters."

"Could be a new monster.", Harry observed. "Created by Salazar. He was a great wizard, wasn't he? Despite being… You know."

"Maybe.", Lila said. "But either way, we can't know if Tom was or wasn't lying."

_Are you sure that Hagrid was the Heir? Another attack happened. Justin, that boy I told you about before. I have friends who are muggleborns, I'm worried about them._

**I am. But, as you said before, you and your friends are in good terms with Hagrid. Only the enemies of the Heir have to worry. It's Dumbledore's fault he is still at Hogwarts.**

_Dumbledore's? But… How?_

**He never trusted me. After Dippet left, he hired Hagrid as gamekeeper. Well, he will get what he deserves. Soon, the ministry will force him to leave.**

_How do you know that?_

**Hogwarts can't have a headmaster who can't guarantee the safety of the students. And it's just a matter of time until someone dies… A girl died in my time.**

Harry was puzzled. Dumbledore wouldn't do something like that. Yet, Harry remembered, last year, four eleven year old children, himself included, found out that someone was trying to steal the stone and Dumbledore never suspected from anyone.

_Yes, but… Dumbledore is a good headmaster. I trust him,_ Harry wrote finally. And then he closed the diary and put it on its place, before going to bed.

OoOoO

The Great Hall was fully decorated with flowers, hearts and everything related to the Valentine's Day. Gilderoy was wearing pink robes, matching with the decoration.

"Good morning, everyone!", he said to the students. "I hope you liked my little surprise. But it doesn't end there!", he clapped and a few dwarfs with cupid costume entered the Great Hall.

They certainly weren't happy for doing this. "They will be delivering declarations all day long!", Gilderoy announced.

Ginny was too distracted to care. Since Justin's attack, she ate very little, and slept only a few hours per night. Fred and George tried to make her eat, threatening to put fireworks on her things if she didn't.

"Come on, Ginny.", Fred said. "Eat something."

"I'm not hungry.", Ginny replied weakly.

"What's going on with you?", George asked. "I'm honestly putting a dung bomb in your bag if you don't eat."

"Then I will write mom!", Ginny retorted, and left.

Fred and George exchanged glares and sighed. They were really worried for their little sister. And Ron was no help, always with his friends.

Ginny was walking in the hallways without really know where she was going and she spotted Lila and Hermione.

"Are you honestly sending a card to Gilderoy Lockhart?", Lila said, clearly mocking Hermione. "I thought you were the smart one."

"He's a great wizard!", Hermione retorted.

"Yes, of course he is a great wizard.", Lila sneered, and then she sighed. "Harry is acting weird, don't you think? He honestly suspects from Hagrid. And he still writes on that diary."

"I think Tom Riddle has something to do with it.", Hermione replied. "The diary is dangerous, I know it!"

Ginny was following them silently so far. Then she stopped and turned on her heels, walking fast, looking for Harry. She had no luck.

Between classes, she found Harry with Lila, Hermione, Ron and Neville. Ginny caught up with them.

"Harry, I need to talk to you.", Ginny said.

"You know, if you wanted to say you have a crush on him you could've used one of the dwarfs.", Ron remarked.

Ginny blushed. She didn't think that it would sound suspicious. But Ginny thought that she got rid of the diary safely. Of anyone, she never imagined that Harry would find it.

"It's serious.", Ginny insisted. Well, it was true she had a crush on him, but it wasn't for that she was talking to him. Actually, she was too shy to talk to Harry. Today, however, it was a special occasion.

Harry sighed and followed Ginny.

"Harry, do you have the diary?", Ginny asked.

"How do you know about it?", Harry asked back.

"You have to get rid of it!", Ginny warned. "It's dangerous. Tom makes you do things you don't want to do!"

"He's not dangerous!", Harry retorted. "It's just a diary! How could he make me do things I don't want to do?"

"He does, Harry, trust me!", Ginny replied. "I tried to get rid of it last year, but you found it somehow. I started to forget entire hours of my days, and have blood and feathers in my clothes without knowing where I get them or why."

Percy walked by and cleared his throat. "Excuse me. Why aren't you on classes?"

"I was…", Ginny mumbled. "Talking to Harry. There was something… He needed to know."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "To classes, both of you. And Harry, I will keep an eye on you.", he warned. Harry nodded and walked quickly to his next class, without looking back. Ginny did the same.

Harry remembered the diary's words before Justin's attack. _Well… If you want my help, I could… Teach him a lesson, so to speak._

He recalled he said no, and that he remembered everything that happened on that day. Why would Hagrid attack Justin anyway…? But what Ginny said couldn't be true. Harry never had memory lapses, and he did nothing but write on the diary sometimes.

At least, if what Ginny said was really true, the diary was safe in a place Harry believed no one would find it. And most important, Harry wondered what Tom made Ginny do.

P.S.: Never mind me, just giving Ginny and Harry a real conversation in Chamber of Secrets.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Eight – Battles made to face alone

Harry stopped to think about the diary, after the little talk he had with Ginny, and realized that most things about the object were uncertain. For instance, why would someone do something like this diary? It didn't seem like simple magic to Harry, there has to be a purpose. Everything had a purpose, he learned. And how did he end up with Ginny? Why Ginny? Certainly the diary didn't have legs; someone else had it before her.

The following days after the Valentine's Day were calm, and Harry mostly thought about under what circumstances the diary appeared. Harry was ashamed to admit he actually suspected from Hagrid, but now he was sure that he couldn't believe in one word that Tom said.

Well, maybe the diary kept a track of his owners. It has been fifty years since Tom Riddle was in Hogwarts, he probably made diary near that time, Harry thought. He honestly didn't know what to do. He couldn't just get rid of it, because he was sure someone would find it and also, he didn't know how to destroy it. He couldn't even name what kind of magic was used, let alone the way to destroy it safely.

"It's just a diary…", mused Lila. "Let's burn it."

No success. And they almost blew up half of the Headquarters (as they dearly called the bathroom) trying to do so. The diary was still untouched.

"There's wards around it, I'm sure.", Hermione said. "It won't be that easy to destroy it."

"Drowning him won't help.", Rom remarked. "Someone already tried that."

Harry didn't say anything about Ginny being the previous owner of the diary. For his friends, it was the simple epiphany that Hagrid could never be the Slytherin Heir. They didn't ask further about his sudden reasons to destroy the diary; Harry was glad about that. Ripping him apart was also useless. Nothing could destroy it.

"Maybe we could ask a teacher.", Neville suggested. "One of them would know."

"McGonagall would kill us.", Ron said. "Where did you get this diary?, she would ask."

"We shouldn't worry about the diary.", Hermione decided. "The monster is attacking, and we are still lost. Tell me, Harry, did you hear the voice lately?"

"No.", Harry replied. "I only hear before the attacks."

"Well, I think that's a clue.", Hermione said. "But meanwhile, keep the diary where no one else can find it."

OoOoO

Harry wasn't worried about the match against the Hufflepuffs. Not because he was sure he would win, it was because it wouldn't make any difference if he won or if he lost. With the Quidditch cup on his hands, he wouldn't stop listening to the voice, the diary wouldn't be destroyed and certainly the monster and the chamber wouldn't be destroyed either.

"Just say you are going to petrify them and everything will be fine.", Pucey joked, noticing that Harry was quite pale. The others roared with laughter, Harry managed to give a faint smile.

Lila appeared with Ron and Neville, who was obviously uncomfortable with being there.

"Hermione just had this idea, she went to the library.", Lila said. "So I came to wish good luck and I'm not staying to see the Hufflepuffs being crushed into dust."

"Actually, I think it will be fun.", Ron shrugged. "Is this or going to the library."

Neville said nothing. He was too terrified to say anything. At least he was there, against all of his instincts.

"Well, it's dangerous to walk alone, in these days.", Lila observed. "I don't know how I can help if we bump to the Slytherin monster, but either way, I should be going."

There was only half an hour until the match starts, the boys left shortly after Lila. With his broomstick on his shoulders, Harry waited for the sign to mount and fly with indifference and apathy. The apathy would be broke when Snape appeared, a parchment on his hands.

"Two girls were attacked.", he spoke. He certainly didn't waste any time measuring his words. "The match was canceled and you should be back to the Slytherin common room. Except you, Mr. Potter. To the Hospital Wing."

Harry ran as fast as he could. Could be Lila and Hermione; they were at the library. He was half right. Lila was sitting at a bed with a mug on her hands, pale as the white sheets on her bed. Yet, her hair was still purple, so it was a good thing.

"What happened?", Harry asked to Lila.

"The Slytherin monster happened.", she answered. "Hermione was attacked and so a Ravenclaw prefect. I am so _bloody_ lucky. And she said to me she had an idea. An awfully good idea.", she snorted. "So good she went to the library alone and I know she was shaken to her bones, afraid she might be next."

"She is always right, isn't she?", Harry asked, taking a place at Lila's bed. "But what do you think the idea was about?"

"Don't know.", Lila sighed, shrinking to the pillow in defeat. "But it was certainly brilliant. I was more worried in destroying the diary, really, while she thought about the monster."

Neville and Ron rushed inside, apparently they came running too.

"Where's Hermione?", Ron asked right away.

"Sleeping like a rock.", Lila sneered, making a move with her head to the bed with curtains around at her side.

Severus, meanwhile, was quite entertained about how Miss Know-it-all was attacked. It shouldn't be much of a surprise for him that she was at library, but it was very… Interesting, to make an understatement.

She never missed a Gryffindor or Slytherin match. Why was she at the library, and not at the quidditch pitch? And why exactly - since Miss Colorchanging was the one who find out, she called him first - Miss Know-it-all was reading about mythical creatures?

Severus was too much of a Slytherin to just believe, as Gilderoy put it, that Miss Know-it-all was just eager of learning. Could've been true, he wondered. But not this time, he thought, and after dealing with rather angst and upset slytherins, he went to the library, exactly on the spot Miss Know-it-all has been found.

They didn't even look twice at what she was reading. _Pity, really_. Dumbledore didn't move a finger to discover anything; nor the teachers as it seems. A book was open in the desk, a page was ripped. Well, well… He never really liked reading about magical creatures, but he did know quite a lot about the subject, and in the book the basilisk was missing.

_Ten fucking points to Gryffindor._

Severus went almost flying to the Headmaster office. "Apparently, Headmaster, a twelve year old girl can think more than the whole staff together, I'm not counting Lockhart, and realize that the bloody monster is a basilisk.", he snapped as soon as he stormed in.

"I figured it out as much.", Dumbledore sighed. "However, I'm afraid we can't destroy the basilisk without knowing where the Chamber of Secrets is."

"Well.", Snape snorted. "_I'm afraid_ that you didn't hide the location all term as well, did you?"

"No.", Dumbledore replied. "I don't know where the Chamber is located, and I suspect only Harry can find it. I'm letting the events unfold, so far."

"Oh.", Snape said, in mockery. "Then, it's okay, let's Hogwarts be closed, let the school be wiped out of muggleborns and half-bloods, like myself, since Mr. Potter still doesn't know where the chamber is and the only one who might know is a statue right now."

"Unfortunately, the boy must discover from himself. And I believe he's in the right track.", Dumbledore said. "I will assist him when necessary."

"I wonder when _necessary_ is, Headmaster.", he said smoothly, finally sitting at the visitor's chair, in front of the desk. "And the term will end soon. Mr. Potter may be in the right track, but he's not walking anywhere to get a conclusion. Mr. Weasley and Mr. Longbottom are useless and Miss Gayllen is more dangerous than the basilisk itself."

He never really forgot Lila had the guts to break into his office.

Dumbledore chuckled. "You should put more faith on the boy, Severus. You won't always be there to save him and some battles he has to fight for himself."

"You don't give a flying fuck to Mr. Potter, do you, Headmaster?", Severus asked, but it wasn't really a question. "Do you realize that if Miss Granger was a little dumber than she already is she would be dead now?"

P.S.: Uh… A little of Snape's POV. It took me some time to write because I know how he acts, but I don't know how he thinks. However, after spending three hours planning about how PoA will be, I decided to make an effort to understand the mystery Severus Snape is for me. So, there you go. And, of course, I refuse to believe that no one else except from Hermione find out it was a basilisk. The petrified people are evidence enough, I noticed after some research.

FireChildSlytherin5: I don't know how you handled me so far. Well, thank you.

Miss R.E. Mulvey: He should. And I guess he's becoming more of a Slytherin and stopping to think things over.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Twenty Nine – Bumpy rides

Harry dropped himself in the bed after lunch and took a well deserved nap. Everything was so confusing and he couldn't think properly. When he woke up, he remembered he didn't check on the diary before going to the game.

"I lost it.", Harry said to Lila, sounding and feeling desperate. "The diary isn't in my things."

"Bugger.", Lila replied. "And when was the last time you saw it?", she asked, frowning lightly

"Yesterday, before I went to sleep.", Harry said.

"I bet my wand someone stole it during the quidditch match.", Lila spoke. "But that's not really important. Who possibly would open your stuff?"

"Don't know. We have to get it back; it's dangerous.", Harry replied, unable to calm himself down. "And also, we need to find out what Hermione discovered today in the library."

"Too many things to find out if we can't even leave the common room.", Lila observed. "We need to think of something. The clock is ticking."

Harry was almost boiling his brains out trying to think what Hermione could've possible noticed that made her discover something. And so Lila. But Harry had an idea first.

"We can ask Hagrid.", Harry suggested. "He was at Hogwarts fifty years ago; I think he might know something."

"But when?", Lila asked. "Basically, with the new rules, either we are on class, or here or being scouted by a teacher."

"Tonight.", Harry whispered. "I have the invisibility cloak."

"Are you mad? Draco is spying on you since the beginning of the term; he will notice if you are not here by curfew, which already passed.", Lila said, but then she smirked. "Unless you are in two places at the same time."

Harry frowned. "How?"

"I stay here in your place, stupid.", Lila replied, impatient. "Draco is spying on you but the girls in my dorm don't even notice me; they won't notice if I'm not there. Of course that I would be without your glasses, but I can work something out. Besides, I could poke around and see if I find the diary. You can go with Ron and Neville."

"Good idea."

"Try not to die or I will be in trouble."

The idea was good; but wasn't as easy as Lila made it sound. Her part was actually not difficult. All she had was hang around Harry's dorm to Draco see "Harry" was there, but Harry's part was complicated. First of all, he had to open the portrait of the common room without Draco noticing. He was thin, so he needed only a small gap to leave, but it took a long time until Draco changed position to another where he couldn't see the door.

And when Harry finally left, he had to go to the Gryffindor common room, where, again, he would have problems to pass through the portrait. Fat Lady couldn't see him and Harry wasn't going to take off his cloak. But the solution came within a couple of minutes. Fred and George went to the kitchens to steal some food and they were going back. Harry followed them through the portrait really closely and he got through without being noticed.

Ron and Neville were in a corner, playing chess and Neville was obviously losing. Ron was really good at it. Harry approached them cautiously and whispered: "Ron. Neville."

They looked around to see where the voice was coming from. "It's me, Harry.", Harry whispered again.

"Harry?", Ron asked loudly.

"Shhh! I'm under the cloak. Go to the dorms. I'll meet you there."

Neville and Ron quickly went upstairs and Harry followed them. "We need to see Hagrid.", he said as soon as they were alone. "He might know about something."

"Is Lila coming?", Neville asked.

Harry uncovered himself. "No. Which reminds me the other part of the problem. The diary is gone."

"What do you mean the diary is gone?", Ron replied. "I thought you put it in a safe place!"

"So did I.", Harry remarked. "And the worst part in because whoever stole it already knew where it was; my things were in the same place in left them before the game. But Lila is already searching for it. So… We better go, before it gets too late."

Neville was chubby and this time opening only a gap wouldn't work, but Fred and George were playing with little fireworks, so nobody was paying attention to the portrait. Harry wanted to thank them twice, even though they didn't know what they were doing. So, the three boys managed to leave the Gryffindor common room.

It was difficult to get to the Hogwarts grounds, many teachers were patrolling the hallways and they escaped by a hair from bumping into McGonagall and Flitwick.

When they finally knocked on Hagrid's door, Neville was slightly green and Ron was clearly with his heart racing. And so was Harry.

"Who's there?", Hagrid asked in the same moment he opened the door, with a weapon in his hands.

"It's us, Hagrid.", Harry said, while uncovering the three. "Let us in."

"You shouldn't be here.", Hagrid replied, but let them in anyway, sighing heavily and dropping the weapon on the table.

Ron eyed the weapon. "Were you expecting someone?"

"Just the foxes… They have been killing the chickens around here and… Never mind…", Hagrid mumbled.

He was nervous about something. He took a long time to put water in the kettle with his trembling giant hands, mumbling words Harry, Ron and Neville couldn't understand. He served the boys three giant mugs of hot water – he didn't put the tea. He tried to serve fruit cake but he almost broke the plates. Neville assisted him and finally Hagrid took a seat at the table.

"Thank you, Neville."

"You're welcome.", Neville replied, sitting again.

"So. What do you want?", Hagrid asked. "The longer you stay here, more dangerous will be for you to come back."

"We wanted to ask you something.", Ron started and then he looked at Harry, telling him to continue.

"What was that monster you had fifty years ago?", Harry asked, unsure about what he really wanted to know. "Do you know something about the _real_ monster? And what about Tom Riddle?"

Hagrid's eyes widened. "Looks, kid, this isn't something I…"

He was interrupted by another knock on the door.

P.S.: Short chapter. It would be too long if I continued and I have a thing for cliffhangers. The diary is missing, Hermione's petrified… My, my… Who's behind it this time? Also, I don't know the exact name of the weapon Hagrid was carrying that day.

FireChildSlytherin5: Thanks. I mean, really. Keep reading and don't be afraid to review if you want to ask something or anything else.

Jen: Actually I thought there were plenty of fics where Snape goes pick up Harry instead of Hagrid. Well, glad you liked it and thank you very much.

Itachi's apprentice: Thank you very much and keep reading!


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty – The Minister of Magic

The three boys quickly hid under the invisibility cloak. Neville decided to take a slice of fruit cake with him as well – "What?", he asked. "I'm hungry."

"Just don't make any noise.", Harry whispered and Hagrid opened the door.

"Good evening, Hagrid.", said Dumbledore walking inside, a very grave tone on his voice. Harry noticed his eyes weren't twinkling, something really serious had happened.

Another wizard followed Dumbledore. It had green robes and he was really constrained and didn't seem to wanting to be there. Harry never saw him before.

"He's the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge.", Ron whispered. "My dad works with him."

"I'm afraid I don't bring good news.", Fudge said, loosening the collar. He was sweating a bit, maybe nervous because Dumbledore surely wasn't in a good mood. "Hagrid, the Ministry will have to arrest you."

Hagrid looked from Fudge to Dumbledore, opening and closing his mouth without saying anything. After a few seconds, he finally said something: "But I didn't do anything! Dumbledore knows it!"

"I want to be very clear, Cornelius, that I would trust my life to Hagrid.", Dumbledore said in a calm yet harsh tone.

"Yes… But Britain demands I take some action. I can't just see the greatest School of Witchcraft and Wizardry be attacked and do nothing.", Fudge tried to explain, under the forbidding look of Dumbledore and the scared look of Hagrid.

"But this isn't fair!", Hagrid retorted. "I'm innocent! Why are you arresting me?", he argued, already sat in one of the giant chairs, with his head on his hands. "I don't want to go to Askaban."

He was rather shocked and scared. The three boys felt sympathy for Hagrid; they would be scared as well if they were going to Askaban. Harry had a light idea what Askaban was, even though he didn't know what exactly what a dementor did.

"This isn't a punishment, Hagrid.", Fudge spoke. "It's just a precaution. Maybe one or two weeks until everything settles and you will be free. You need to understand that I have duties as the Prime Minister of Magic."

"And I hope you understand that it's my duty as Headmaster to protect my staff.", Dumbledore intervened rather annoyed. But the door opened again, this time without a knock, and a drawled voice said: "About that, Headmaster…."

Harry could recognize that voice anywhere. Lucius Malfoy. The three boys and Hagrid could punch him in the face for showing up in a moment like that.

"The Council has decided to suspend you for the time being…", he continued silkily. "Apparently you can't protect the students anymore."

Hagrid stood up, almost hitting the ceiling with his head. Now he was furious. "What are doing here? Out of my house!", he snarled, waving his gigantic arms. If Lucius was scared, he didn't show anything. Just gave a slight crooked smile with pure satisfaction.

"Calm down, Hagrid.", Dumbledore demanded, and Hagrid shut up, but he was still pretty red, and was still standing. Lucius gave Dumbledore a parchment.

"All twelve signatures are there. They kindly agreed with my idea.", Lucius observed, still with the smile on his face.

"How many of them did you have to blackmail or threaten, Malfoy?", Hagrid asked, half snarling half talking normally. He was trying very hard to calm down, but it was impossible. Lucius was looking around, studying the hut.

"So, this is what you call home…", Lucius said smoothly. "Warm, isn't it?"

"You have no deal here!", Hagrid snarled once more.

"Oh, I was going to the Headmaster's office when someone told me he wasn't there.", Lucius explained. "Believe me; I'd rather be in the Headmaster's office."

Dumbledore was studying the parchment with a cease between his eyebrows. "Be sure, Lucius, that Hogwarts still remains loyal to me even if I'm gone.", he spoke, looking fiercely in Lucius' eyes. Harry would certainly be embarrassed if Dumbledore ever looked at him like that; but Lucius remained with his face straight. Fudge seemed to be helpless, studying the hut and Hagrid was again sitting, but now very angry, instead of scared.

"Is it, Headmaster?", Lucius asked, raising a eyebrow slightly.

"You will find out that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it.", Dumbledore spoke, looking straight into Harry's eyes, and Harry felt like the Headmaster knew he was there. It was so… Strange, that even Lucius stopped to look where Dumbledore was looking.

"I see…", Lucius spoke, clearly not understanding what the Headmaster said. Neither the three boys, Hagrid nor Fudge.

"Hagrid, we are going.", Fudge said finally. "Anything you wish to say?"

Hagrid stood up and trying very hard to not look into where Harry, Ron and Neville were standing, he spoke loudly: "If there's anything you wish to know, follow the spiders! That's it! All you have to do is follow them."

OoOoO

"Harry, do you still have the diary?", Gina asked in a whisper. "I told you – You have to get rid of it."

"Isn't with me anymore.", Harry replied. "Someone stole it during the quidditch match, I think."

"Oh, no!", Gina spoke, covering her mouth with her hands. "That's bad. That's really bad. Don't you have any idea?"

"Why, Ginny?", Harry asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think…", she started. "I think the diary has been causing this attacks.", she said quickly. "I'm not really _really_ sure, but… I appeared with feathers and blood in my clothes and I don't remember where I was when the attacks happened.", she confessed.

Harry was worried with everything. He had to find spiders to follow, the person who stole Tom's diary and the Chamber. He wondered how a diary could cause the attacks. Possession, maybe?

No attacks happened for a few weeks, and everyone was really scared. At least, now they knew Harry would never attack Hermione and the rumors about him being the Slytherin Heir stopped. Even the Hufflepuffs who were with Justin in the day Harry overhead their conversation apologized. Harry accepted the apologies, but he wasn't very keen of being friends with them anymore.

It was in a Herbology class when he finally found spiders again.

"Ron, Neville, look!", he whispered, pointing at the spiders.

They were walking in a line, like they were going to somewhere they needed to be. Harry followed the line with his eyes as far away as he could. He had no doubt about it- they were going to the Forbidden forest.

P.S.: Yay, a trip to the Forbidden forest! How exciting. Thank God Neville isn't afraid of spiders. Poor Neville, he has much more to suffer yet. Uh… And I have a little tiny question. How do you guys think Sirius will react when he finds out Harry is a Slytherin?

Peanut: Yeah… Lila is a bit Mary sue-ish. I'm aware of that. But I tried to work on a plot without her and it didn't have any great changes if Snape didn't go extremely OOC (more than he already is – he doesn't hate Harry, how OOC is that?) or Harry or Draco. Harry needed a Slytherin mate; especially because I wanted to someone find in advance what Snape was up to in the first book. Ron and Hermione would never think of that – Snape is still a git. And she does play important roles in other books, like PoA and Deathly Hallows (you will see why). So… Yeah. Blame it on my poor writing skills.

Madeyemarauder: Thank you for the information!

FireChildSlytherin5: It's my first fanfic _ever_. It's really nice to see that people actually like it.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty One – Follow the spiders

A.N.: Lila calls Draco for his first name in the last chapter. My bad.

"Honestly, didn't the spiders have anywhere else to go?", Lila asked, not exactly waiting for an answer. "We are dead meat if someone finds out."

"Let's hope not.", Harry sighed. They were in Hagrid's hut, with Neville and Ron. "Come on, Fang, we need to go to the Forbidden Forest."

"That's not the worst part of it.", Ron observed. "The worst part is that we are going to the Forbidden Forest following _spiders_! They freak me out."

"Doesn't the forbidden forest have werewolves?", Neville asked.

"Let's focus on the fact that the forest also has unicorns.", Harry said, trying to calm everyone down. It was, indeed, a bad idea. They were going to the forbidden forest alone; following spiders to Merlin knows where when it was strictly forbidden to leave the common room after six p.m. And it was past midnight.

"We should be following unicorns, I tell you that.", Ron remarked before leaving the hut.

It didn't take long to find spiders. Indeed, they were going inside the Forbidden Forest. The moonlight lit up the path. The trees were still far from each other, and the four paid attention to every single sound and every single movement around them. After a few minutes of walk, the trees grew closer to each other and the moonlight couldn't get to ground.

They all casted Lumos, except from Ron. Soon the only source of light was their wands, and the visibility was decreasing. Harry paid attention to not lose the track of the small spiders he was following, while Ron, Neville and Lila were looking around, checking if anything was coming closer to them.

Neville was utterly terrified. His usually pinky face was white and he was quite jumpy. Lila wasn't much better. Harry himself was quite scared, but since Voldemort wasn't around anymore, he felt strangely safe. Especially because he thought Hagrid would never send them to something dangerous.

Something broke a branch not very far from them, to the right. All head turned to the spot the noise came from. Another branch broke closer to them, more to the left now.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no…", Ron mumbled. "Something is coming…"

"I'm really hoping is a unicorn.", Lila remarked.

A strong light blinded them for a second, until their eyes adapted.

"It's the car!", Ron said. "And I thought it was something dangerous."

Indeed, it was the ford anglia Harry and Ron came to Hogwarts in the beginning of the term. However, it was scratched and muddy in all places. Despite that, Ron patted the car.

"It's been here all the time!", Ron continued. "I've been wondering where he was…"

Neville sighed in extreme relief. "And I thought I was going to die.", he said.

"But we lost the track!", Harry observed, looking at the ground for spiders. "The spiders were gone."

Neville noticed Ron went extremely pale, pointing at something behind Harry, above the forest floor. "What is it?", Neville asked, frowning. He barely completed the question when he heard a clicking noise and then he was being lifted from the ground, with his face down.

"Not a unicorn!", Lila screamed when she felt something hairy with long legs was grabbing her and lifting her from the floor.

Harry didn't have time to turn around – soon, he, too, couldn't touch the floor with his legs anymore, hanging face down above the ground.

Clicking noises filled his ears, and he noticed that Ron was being lifted as well, along with Fang, which was whimpering and howling. Harry struggled, but whichever was holding him, it wasn't going to let him go. Neville accepted his fate and hung loosely, mumbling things Harry couldn't hear – maybe he was praying – and Lila was struggling as well.

He saw that what was carrying him and his friends were nothing else but spiders. Spiders of the size of monsters. And the ground was filled with spiders as well.

Turning his neck sideways, he saw a hollow, cleared from trees. Harry thought it couldn't get any worst, but it did.

The hollow was full of spiders. Not normal spiders, of course, but spiders just like the ones which were carrying them. The spider which was carrying Harry made its way to the center of the hollow by an also gigantic cobweb, releasing him on the floor with a thud. He heard four other thuds, from Neville, Lila, Ron and Fang, which was cowering at a corner.

It was like they were in the middle of an arena, with the others spiders gathered around them in a circle, clicking their pincers in excitement. Ron's face was contorted like he was screaming, even if his mouth made no noise. Harry felt like screaming too, but he didn't, because he thought one spider was saying something.

"Aragog! Aragog!", it might have said, Harry wasn't sure. There was a web shaped in the form of a dome in front of them, Harry noticed.

"Where are we?", Neville asked.

"I think I might not want to know.", Lila replied, looking around.

Suddenly, a huge spider, considerably bigger than all, emerged. It was old, Harry could see, since its hair was grey and its eyes were white, like milk. It was blind.

"What is it?", the old spider asked, its eyes looking nowhere specifically.

"Men.", another spider replied.

"Is it Hagrid?", the older spider asked, moving closer.

"Strangers."

"Kill them.", the blind spider said. "I was sleeping…"

"But we are friends of Hagrid.", Neville spoke, not higher than a whisper.

The blind spider stopped clicking for a second. "Hagrid never sent men to our hollow before."

"You see, Hagrid is in trouble.", Lila replied quickly.

"In trouble?", the spider asked, and Harry thought he heard concern.

"Yes, very in trouble.", Harry said. "He went to Askaban, because something that happened years ago. The attacks that happened when Hagrid was a student are happening again… And they thought he was guilty."

The spider called Aragog clicked its pincers angrily. "Hagrid? He's innocent! They thought _I_ was the monster in the Chamber of Secrets, and that Hagrid set me free, but I never harmed anyone! I wasn't even born in the castle!", Aragog continued. "I came to Hagrid in a traveler's pocket and since then Hagrid took great care of me."

"You never harmed anyone?", Harry asked. "What about that girl…?"

Tom told him about a girl. He might be lying about Hagrid, but Harry didn't think he was going to lie about a death.

"No!", Aragog replied. "It goes against my instincts, but I did it because I respect Hagrid. The girl was found dead in a bathroom, and I never saw any part of the castle despite the cupboard I grew up in."

"But then… What's the monster who attacked that girl?"

All the spiders clicked their pincers in a way Harry thought to be angry and some of them grew uneasy.

"It's a monster the spiders fear above all!", Aragog said. "We, spiders, do not speak of it!"

Aragog was going back to its dome, but Harry could sense the spiders were getting closer to them. "Then we will… Just go.", Harry said desperately.

"Go?", Aragog spoke. "I don't think so. The spiders do not harm Hagrid under my command. But I can't deny them fresh meat when it wanders so willingly in our nest. Good bye, friends of Hagrid."

Harry grabbed his wand, ready to fight to death when he saw the spiders coming for them. So did Lila and Neville. They were unsure what spell to use and they knew they were in small number, but yet, they needed to try.

Luckily, they didn't need to fight. The Ford Anglia appeared, driving fast down the hollow with his headlights on, tossing spiders aside.

"Get Fang!", Harry said to Ron and within thirty seconds the doors of the car closed with a loud bang. The car sped up to leave the hollow and followed a path it obviously knew until the edge of the forest. Harry almost hit the glass in front of him when the car abruptly stopped.

"I think we should leave now.", Lila said, snapping everyone out of the shocked state.

So they did, Ron still staring at the forest, and so Neville.

"I was about to become spider's dinner.", Neville mumbled, as white as Ron.

"We all were.", Harry said, not so pale, but also staring at the forest with Fang quivering between his legs.

P.S.: And that's how they _didn't_ become spider dinner. Also, prepare yourselves: Snape overdose next chapter.

FireChildSlytherin5: Glad you liked it.

Phoenix1592: Criticism is very welcome. I can't get an OC right in my first time, but I'm glad you like her and my story as well. Welcome back, and keep reading!


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Two – Snakes in the bathroom

Draco was certainly too much happy with Dumbledore being suspended by the Council, under the suggestion of his own father.

"I think you should be the Headmaster, Professor!", he said loudly in Potions class.

Severus could not help but to smile. Both his biased father and son believed that if he was the Headmaster he would let the basilisk kill all the muggleborns and whatever the Slytherin dreams are. Well, most likely he would kill the basilisk with his bare hands and push some sense in his godson's head. With the good genes he had, all smiles on his face seemed to be somewhat murderous, and most of them really were.

He sensed the nasty glares the students gave him. But he did not care. If only they knew that Dumbledore wasn't moving a single muscle to do anything, and he, Severus Snape, the greasy git, was the only one actually doing something… But again, he did not care about what these dunderheads thought about him.

Dumbledore was somewhere in England and still, Severus felt the old man was watching him. He was very aware that Dumbledore knew he was still researching, trying to find something else about the Chamber… He was completely in the dark, and the Headmaster simply refused to help him. Oh… Yes. The old, bonkers man thought Severus was spoiling Potter.

Severus snorted lightly at that thought. Like he could ever spoil anyone. Not even his already spoiled godson, not even Merlin himself, and certainly not the son of his worst enemy. Maybe the son of his nemesis was one of the very few who didn't look down on him, or insulted him at his back, muttering names when he wasn't looking. But he was the breathing reminder of everything he has ever done wrong in his entire life.

"The Headmaster will be back anytime soon, Mr. Malfoy.", Severus finally replied, knowing that Longbottom just put a little too much of salamander in his cauldron and didn't stir enough, and that soon the cauldron would start to release smoke. "Back to work."

"What is wrong?", Longbottom muttered when his potion started to release a suspicious green smoke.

"The problem, Longbottom, is that you can't read the instructions.", Severus said, impatiently, turning to the chubby boy. He couldn't understand what was so difficult in reading instructions in a book and following them correctly. "The book says specifically that only half cup of salamanders will suffice and you have to stir until the potion starts to thin. Does this…", Severus continued, pointing the potion as thick as mud. "Seem thin to you?"

"No, sir.", Longbottom replied weakly, looking down at his lap. Severus waved his wand and the potion was gone.

"I want thirty inches of parchment, explaining where did you make a mistake, and what you could've have done, if you didn't lack the necessary attention, to repair them.", Severus hissed, lacking the temper to deal with the chubby boy.

"Greasy git.", he heard Mr. Weasley mutter.

"That's ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Weasley.", Severus said coldly.

While checking the other cauldrons, he mused what he could've been missing. Hagrid was taken to Askaban because they thought he was guilty when a girl was attacked and died… But he didn't have a clue of who the girl was. Apparently, Headmaster Dippet made a rather good job at hushing things out. By the way, Severus went to the Headmaster's office to talk to him, later.

"I won't tell anything, Professor.", the portrait said. "Dumbledore left clear orders to not answer any of your questions."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily. "He fears that I might discover something.", he spoke.

"Precisely!", Phineas spoke, rather hotly. "Good thing he got suspended.", he snorted.

"Don't say that.", Severus hissed. "But…", he continued calmly. "I was wondering, Phineas… If you know the location of the Chamber."

"Don't answer him, Phineas!", Dippet said. "Remember what Dumbledore told us to do."

"I'm not answering.", Phineas retorted. "I'm just listening what he has to say."

"Precisely.", Severus said with a smirk. "He told you not to answer my questions, but I'm not asking anything, am I, Dippet?"

"Dumbledore will know about this, Black!", Dippet spoke angrily.

"Since Phineas is a portrait, I don't think he will suffer much more than I will.", Severus observed. "I have no doubts the Headmaster will be furious."

"Then why do you want to know about this so much?", Dippet snarled.

"Simple… Curiosity.", Severus replied with a suggestive arch of eyebrows.

"You can ask the dead girl whatever you want to ask.", Phineas spoke. "She's still on the castle."

If she died, and was still in the castle, that meant she was a ghost… He heard about Moaning Myrtle, and she was the only ghost he never really saw. Severus wondered how old Myrtle was when she died… And decided to pay her a visit.

"You are not a girl!", she snapped as soon as he walked in. Indeed, Moaning Myrtle was a young girl, still with her uniform. "And who are you?", she asked, floating only a couple of inches away from his nose.

"Professor Snape.", he replied. She giggled and floated ten inches back.

"What a pretty nose you got there, Professor Snake (not a typo).", she said, her voice filled with sarcasm. "What brings you here, Snake?"

"The circumstances of your death.", Severus said without measuring his words and underestimating the descriptions he got of Moaning Myrtle.

She floated away to the window in the bathroom, making sounds like she was crying. "Oh, of course, it's so _polite_ to ask a ghost how she died!", she said dramatically. Then she was again a couple of inches away from Severus' nose, now angered. "Because _everyone_ wants to talk about their _deaths_!"

"Will you tell me or not?", Severus hissed, quite annoyed by Myrtle.

"I was here.", she said normally, floating above a cubicle. "I was crying, because Olivia Hornby laughed at my glasses and at my acne.", she continued, moaning dramatically.

Severus curled his lips in an annoyed expression. He didn't want to spoil the opportunity he had to get some answers, so he listened.

"I heard a noise and I thought it was her, to laugh at my face. I opened the door to tell her to die in the _pits of hell_ when I saw two yellow eyes. And then I died. The end.", Myrtle spoke.

"That's it?", Severus asked. "I already know the monster is a basilisk."

"Well, if you know so much, then why you came here?", Myrtle pouted, diving head first into the toilet inside the cubicle.

Severus looked around thinking it was a big waste of time coming to her bathroom… But Phineas lead him straight to her. Maybe he should try to ask something else…

But there it was. What Phineas wanted him to find. The small snake in one tap. He got closer, wondering if it was only in that particular tap that had the snake. It was. So he used a few spells to detect if there was any sign of magic or spells.

Not just any magic, but old, powerful magic. So that was it. The entrance to the Chamber.

Severus went to sleep with the enigma on his head, how he would open it. He was sure that spells wouldn't work. Nor potions of any kind. It was something only the Slytherin Heir had.

But he didn't had the time to discover what that was, because in the next day, right in the place Mrs. Norris was attacked, another words appeared, written in blood.

_His skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever_

P.S.: I will travel for the next five or six days, I will keep writing – but I'm not updating.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty Three – New clues

Harry got to this bedroom not a bit sleepy, thinking again and again about what Aragog had said. Hagrid was really innocent. He felt happy for it, but he was also quite disappointed. Harry knew so much and knew nothing. The Heir was still out there and he had no clue of who the Heir was. Hermione found out something but she lay petrified in the Hospital Wing.

It was really hard… And a girl died. Harry feared that someone could die as well if nobody catches whoever the Heir was. He wondered who the girl was… If he could choose how he was going to die _certainly_ wasn't in a bathroom. Poor Myrtle, who died in a bathroom and still is there. Then something snapped. Myrtle, of course. She was the girl who died fifty years ago!

He felt like putting the big sweater Molly gave him and waking up Lila, Ron and Neville right away. Then go to the bathroom and ask her. But instead, he curled up under the warm blankets of his bed and forced himself to sleep. It would be really hard to get in the bathroom now that they were escorted everywhere they go, but Harry was sure he was going to find a way. He slept only a few hours and despite going to bed really late that day he woke extra early and not tired at all. Soon, he was dressed and bathed. He tiptoed to the girls' dorms but he couldn't get in.

Instead of calling Lila, he tried to hit her with a small piece of rock he had from the Forbidden Forest. And it worked.

"Ouch!", Lila spoke, sitting on the bed and rubbing her head on the spot the rock hit her.

"Lila!", Harry whispered. "It's me!"

Lila narrowed her eyes. "Do you know what time is it?", she asked. "And do you know when I went to sleep?"

"It's important!", Harry replied. Lila wasn't a morning person, Harry could notice. "Please, get dressed and go to the common room."

"It's _better_ be important, Harry.", Lila said, getting up. "Or I do not hold any responsibilities if your head end up on the lake."

Harry nodded. "I will be waiting."

Lila didn't really get dressed. A couple of minutes, she showed up in the common room still on her pajamas, full of wrinkles, her hair was a mess and she was barefooted. "What can be this important?", she asked, rubbing her eyes. "I still want to take a nap."

"Moaning Myrtle was the girl who died.", Harry blurted out. "Is."

Lila yawned. "So we need to get to the bathroom now? Oh, wait. We need to call the boys first.", she spoke slowly. "Let's go. But say good bye to a leg and never do that again."

Ron and Neville weren't in a better state than Lila. Ron was walking with his eyes almost closed and Neville couldn't stop yawning. But Harry was almost jumping in anxiety. Finally he was close to find out something.

"You know what, Harry?", Ron spoke in a sleepy voice. "If Hagrid ever again say to you to follow something, _anything_, don't do it. And if you are going to do, don't call me."

"I think Hagrid thought Aragog wasn't going to hurt us.", Neville observed, repressing a yawn.

"He called a giant three headed dog Fluffy.", Lila remarked. "He doesn't think straight when it comes to monsters, I noticed."

"Yeah.", Neville agreed, dragging his feet heavily.

A couple of minutes went in this sleepy pace, with Harry going on front, almost pulling his three friends by the arm, to go faster because they were close, when they heard someone.

"Potter, Weasley, Longbottom and Gayllen.", Snape spoke from behind. They didn't turn around, but of course the voice belonged to him. "May I ask you what you are doing here, this early in the morning and without appropriate clothing?"

Neville seemed to be more afraid now than he was when the giant spider lifted him from the ground. Ron and Harry turned around looking really guilty. Lila, on the other hand, was apparently calm. "We were going to see Hermione in the Hospital Wing… Sir.", she explained, praying that Snape believed on her. "She's our friend, you know?"

"I fail to understand what there is to see in a statue.", Snape remarked dryly. "And of course, once more you were breaking school rules and just making it easy for the monster to have an early breakfast. Don't you dunderheads consider that you might be attacked? Or you think you are untouchable?"

"No, sir.", Harry replied, looking to his feet. He was glad Lila came up with something because he couldn't lie to Snape. And Snape was right. They could've been attacked there and who was going to find out that Myrtle was the girl who died? But still, it was worth the risk.

The Potions Master sighed heavily. "Detention. I will escort you to your common rooms and _don't you dare_ setting your foot out of there alone.", he warned in a dangerous low tone. "Is that clear, Potter and sidekicks, or the monster will have to make it clear?"

OoOoO

However, the kids would have luck later, when Lockhart was escorting them to Charms and they walked past the corridor where the bathroom was. Lockhart was certainly tired, with dark circles around his eyes and his hair wasn't perfect as it always was. Which said something.

"It has been a busy time…", Lockhart chatted. The worst of being in a distance of thirty inches from Lockhart was the nonstop chatter. "The patrolling has been intense. I barely slept last night. Well, but I still have to be a teacher, papers to grade and…"

"Why don't you go to your room grade your papers, Professor Lockhart?", Ron suggested innocently and he and Lila exchanged glares.

"Yes, Professor. There's only one hallway left.", Lila added. "We are safe, right?"

"Exactly.", Harry spoke, trying to control the laughter.

"If you say so.", Lockhart agreed. "I have some papers to grade and… I will be going.", he said, smiled and left.

"He's going to curl his hair, isn't he?", Ron asked.

"What else was he supposed to do?", Lila replied, giggling. "Let's go before someone else catches us."

Well. Someone else did. But this time, the outcome was way different from earlier. McGonagall caught them. Harry told the same thing Lila told Snape and there were tears on her harsh eyes. "Must be hard for you.", she said. "You can go and tell Madam Pomfrey you have my permission and I will write a note to Flitwick…"

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall.", Neville said. "We miss Hermione."

"I know you do.", she replied. "At least the mandrakes are almost ready and soon you will have your friend back."

Harry stared at Hermione's scared face and wondered what she found out that was so important. He stretched his arm to touch her right hand and caress it. Maybe she could feel it, who knows? But there was something odd. There was some sort of paper, crumbled on her hand.

"Guys, see this.", Harry spoke. "She was holding a paper…"

"We need to see it then.", Ron expressed the obvious. "She ripped a book. _Hermione_ ripped a book! At least I think it's from a book."

"Must be important.", Neville observed. "She talked for hours how we should take care of a book when I was researching with her…"

Harry tried to release the paper but it was no use. Lila rolled her eyes. "Let me do this.", she said. Lila had small hands and bony fingers. It didn't take long for her to take off the paper from Hermione's hand, in perfect state. Well, not ripped apart. She was the first to open and read it.

"A basilisk.", Lila mumbled. "That's the monster!"

The three boys squeezed behind her to take a closer look on the page. "And here, she wrote that it used the pluming.", Lila pointed out, putting her finger on the word pipes, wrote in Hermione's fist. "It fits."

"I could hear it.", Harry thought out loud. "Because it was a giant snake! Nobody died so far because no one looked at it."

"Creevey had the camera, didn't he?", Neville asked.

"Justin saw the basilisk through Nearly Headless Nick.", Ron continued the logic.

"Hermione and Clearwater saw the reflex in the mirror, didn't they?", Lila whispered. "Hermione knew about the basilisk and she had a mirror with her."

"Mrs. Norris saw the reflex on the water, then.", Ron spoke again.

"And Myrtle…", Harry said. "She looked right into it.", he continued. "The Chamber… The Chamber is on her bathroom!"

P.S.: I traveled back in time a bit… Well, I would write until Snape's and Harry's timeline met, but then the chapter would be too big. Also, I change my Pen Name to Wendelin W. inspired on Wendelin the Weird… My old was just a random name I found on internet and I wanted to change. So, yeah.

Luiz4200: Dumbledore won't like it very much. Expect a huge fight between Snape and Dumbledore in the end of CoS.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty Four – The King of Britain

"We should warn MgGonagall.", Ron said. "We have ten minutes until break. We can go to the teacher's lounge."

They waited in front of the lounge, but the ring never came. Instead, MgGonagall's voice was heard. "All students please go back to your respective common rooms and pack your belongings. Tomorrow, the train will take the students home safely."

The four exchanged glares. "We should go back to our common rooms.", Neville said weakly. "Whatever happened, it was really serious."

Harry wondered what was so serious that made Hogwarts send the students home earlier – and before exams. He opened the door of the lounge and searched for a place to hide. "There's a cabinet there.", he said. "I think we can hide there…"

"So let's be quick.", Lila spoke already walking and inside and opening the cabinet. Neville followed her rather reluctantly.

They left the cabinet's door opened ajar and they squeezed their heads together to watch was going on the room by the gap. Soon, the lounge's door opened for the first time.

"It's going to be end of Hogwarts, I'm sure.", McGonagall said, falling to a chair and she sounded desperate like Harry never could possibly imagine Professor McGonagall would sound. "From all students… Had to be him?"

"What happened?", Flitwick asked, his voice shaking with anxiety.

"The Slytherin Heir took a student to the Chamber, Flitwick…", McGonagall replied. Ron could see her hands were shaking. "He… He wrote on the wall. _His skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever_…"

"Sorry, what was taking a nap. What I missed?", Gilderoy walked inside, followed by no one else but Snape.

"The Heir took a student to the Chamber of Secrets.", Sprout explained. She was sitting at McGonagall's side, comforting her.

"Draco Malfoy.", Snape said. "The student taken was him. Crabbe and Goyle noticed he was missing."

"Then I guess I can help.", Gilderoy said full of himself. "The monster will run to cry in his mother's shoulders when I deal with it. You know, once I saved a whole city from the werewolves. If I dealt with ten werewolves before, I don't see why I can't deal with one single monster now."

"I advise you to stand back, Professor Lockhart.", Snape said coldly. "Your _abilities_ won't help you now."

"How can you know that, Severus?", McGonagall asked, shocked. "Gilderoy is a great wizard; of course he can deal with the monster!"

Harry wasn't sure if there was irony in McGonagall's words. "I agree.", Sprout said hotly. "Tonight is the perfect night… And Gilderoy already told he knew where the Chamber was located."

"Then we will have a teacher and a student missing.", Snape remarked. "I'm looking forward to that.", he added with his normal venom.

"Why are you saying this?", Gilderoy asked, slightly angry by Snape's disbelief. McGonagall and Sprout were being ironic, but Lockhart couldn't sense that. "If you know so much, why don't you try to kill the monster?"

OoOoO

Harry was between a rock and a hard place that day. He wanted to stop the Heir, but he was sure that Malfoy was in his place, he wouldn't help him. Not even move a finger. And his father, Lucius. He managed to take Dumbledore out of Hogwarts. Dumbledore was back, but Harry was sure Lucius would close Hogwarts for good when the notice spread and got to his ears. And Hogwarts was Harry's home. Just like Snape, he doubt Gilderoy's abilities, but he was the only one who stood up to help and face the monster.

"I'm going to tell Gilderoy what I know.", Harry whispered to Lila.

"I hate Malfoy.", she replied. After a pause, she finally said: "I'm with you, Harry but only because I don't want to go all alone. Ron and Neville would like to come to, I guess."

Lila guessed right. Ron and Neville were reluctant about helping Gilderoy to save Draco as well, but they knew Harry's logic made sense. And, of course, they wouldn't let someone die just because said person was a slimy bastard, as Ron put it.

It was getting dark when they finally knocked on Gilderoy's door. "Professor?", Harry called. "Are you there?" No reply. Harry knocked again. "Professor! We know something that can help you to…"

Meanwhile, Ron tried to turn the knob. "He left his room unlocked.", he observed. "How thick can this guy get?"

"Not much more.", Lila said.

Neville was the first to get in and examined the room. "He's not here. Do you think he really found the Chamber…?"

"Then we must hurry. We are the only ones who know where's the Chamber AND what's inside.", Harry spoke.

When they got to the bathroom, Myrtle moaned loudly. "You didn't come to ask about my death, did you?", she asked. "Someone has been here before… And he asked me about how I died."

"Did you see if he opened anything here?", Harry asked, thinking that Myrtle was talking about Gilderoy.

"I don't know.", she replied. "I know he spent some time here, looking at that tap. That one, with the snake, that doesn't work."

"He's in there!", Lila said. "And I thought he was stupid! How did he open it?"

"Maybe… Using parseltongue.", Neville suggested. "The monster is a basilisk, and… Salazar was famous for talking to snakes."

Harry fitted the tap with the tiny snake carved to it. Neville could be right, but besides that time in the zoo and in the Duel Club, Harry never spoke in parseltongue. He didn't know how to trigger it, so to speak. Well, but in the two times he spoke in that language, he was seeing a real snake. Maybe if he imagined the snake was real…

"Open."

"Try again, Harry. You did this before.", Ron said, trying to encourage his friend.

Harry tried again, but this time, his mouth released a long hiss.

OoOoO

"I came here in this joyful evening to tell that I've met the King of Britain.", Gilderoy said loudly in the Gryffindor common room, fifty minutes later.

"Really, Professor?", George asked, holding back a laugh, observing Gilderoy's bald patch. "And where's your wig?"

P.S.: Short chapter. Let's play a game. What happened to Gilderoy? The King of Britain is really at Hogwarts? The winner gets a virtual lollipop. Uh, and I'm not going mad guys. _Trust me._

AZ: Ginny. Yeah, her name in my language is Gina, so I spelt it wrong. My bad.

FireChildSlytherin5: If I was Salazar, I would make the Chamber more or less like the Room of Requirement. It only shows up to the Heir. If he wanted to make it secret, he did a poor job… Everyone knows about it, lol. And how the heck Tom Riddle discovered it?

LM Ryder: Unfortunately, I can't *sighs*. But Dumbledore will regret it. The fight happen next chapter, so stay tuned. Also check the next chapter to see that I'm not mad.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty Five – Dumbledork

Warning: (Yay, my first one!) Slight Dumbledore bashing, as you can see by the title, however, is Snape's view. So don't hate me.

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily. The things were going worst than he thought. He fully expected an angry letter from Malfoy Senior within no time. Somehow, Lucius always found a way to know what's happening in Hogwarts. Maybe Lucius would put the blame on him, or something related to that. It wasn't his fault that his spoiled godson was stupid. And Dumbledore was still in his office, eating lemon drops, perhaps. He thought about what happened earlier that day. Potter and sidekicks were up to something, Snape could feel it in his bones. It wouldn't be a surprise if they found out where the Chamber was. A knock.

"Professor?", Flint said. "Can I come in?"

"Yes, Flint. Come in and have a seat."

Marcus Flint, the quidditch captain, was extremely worried. What possibly could've happened to the mighty captain be worried? "What troubles you?", Snape asked.

"Potter is missing. And his friend, that tiny girl with purple hair. Lila, I think."

OoOoO

Oh, yes. They were up to something, of course. Snape walked fast to the Myrtle's bathroom, expecting to see the Chamber opened. How, he wasn't sure, but Dumbledore said that only Harry could open the Chamber. No. The tap was still on the same place and Myrtle complained how she spent a lot of time alone in that bathroom. Snape left the bathroom and then back to his office. Dumbledore had an idea of how to open the Chamber, the old man wasn't daft.

Snape filled his pockets with any healing potion he could find in his personal stock. Now he was completely sure the missing kids were going to try to open the Chamber. He never believed in such things as intuition, but he was feeling that perhaps they could open it. If they knew there was a basilisk inside, only Merlin would know. His potions would be no use if someone was bitten, but at least if they could treat minor injuries or stabilize the harmed enough time to take him or her to the Hospital Wing. He went straight to Dumbledore's office, unaware that he was being followed.

"Glad you are here, Severus.", Dumbledore said as soon as Snape stormed in, with his twinkling blue eyes. "Lemon drop?"

"With all due respect, Headmaster, I do not want your damned lemon drops.", Snape hissed and took a seat. "Any ideas of how to open the Chamber…? Potter knows where it is.", he added, softening his voice.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Not the slightest.", he replied calmly. "And good that he knows."

Snape remained in silence for one minute, expecting that the Headmaster would say something else. "And you are going to stay in your office while two or perhaps four students are going straight to the Chamber and probably open it?", he asked.

"I will send help when it's necessary, Severus. The boy is safe, if that what is your concern.", Dumbledore explained. "I have Fawkes, and the Sorting Hat."

"A bird and an old hat won't save Potter from a basilisk.", Snape said softly. Behind his cold façade, his blood started to boil.

"No, but his courage and loyalty will.", the Headmaster said. "You don't put enough faith on the boy and his friends…"

"They are twelve years old, Headmaster.", Snape retorted. "Just children. They shouldn't be defeating basilisks and fighting the Slytherin Heir with a bird and a hat. You will lose them Headmaster, and you are a fool if you think otherwise."

"Harry isn't a normal child, and you know that, Severus. He had to go through much more than some adults ever had to face.", Dumbledore spoke, caressing Fawke's feathers and the bird released a satisfied sound, and the Fawkes left. "You can't protect him from his fate forever. He will have to grow up for the things that wait him in the future."

"He's still just a boy, like any other one.", Snape replied, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "You are expecting too much from him."

"Harry is strong like his mother, Severus.", Dumbledore referred to Lily. It was like he always does, Snape thought bitterly. Dumbledore, in certain ways, was much worst than the Dark Lord.

Voldemort was simple: you receive a task. You succeed, you have a treat. You fail, you have a punishment. However, Dumbledore was a twinkling old man to the Order members, and only Snape was able to see the manipulative bastard that he truly was. Snape wasn't going to fail on the task of protecting Lily's son. Yet the Headmaster thinks it's necessary to always bring back the reason Snape agreed to do the task when Lily died. You never fail in a task Dumbledore give to you; simply because he won't let you.

Soon Fawkes was back. "Oh. I guess now it's the time.", Dumbledore observed and grabbed the Sorting Hat, giving it to Fawkes. And the bird left again.

"He opened it?", Snape asked, already standing up to go there. "Then excuse me, Headmaster."

"No, Severus.", Dumbledore said, and his eyes weren't twinkling anymore. They were cold as ice. "Harry can do it, and you are loyal to me. This is an order."

"I swore to protect the boy, Headmaster.", Snape hissed, his eyes glittering with pure anger. "And if you notion of protecting the boy is letting him face a basilisk, then you can consider I'm not loyal to you anymore. I will go to the Chamber, and I will bring Potter and whoever else is there back and in safety. _Do not try to stop me, old man_."

And Snape stormed off the room. He was sure Dumbledore would lose his trust on him, but he didn't regret it. Snape was the only spy, the only one who was able _and_ willing to be a double agent for the light. Voldemort was going to reborn and then the Headmaster would have no other choice but to trust him again. _Dumbledore can go fuck himself meanwhile._

The Potions Master stopped in the middle of an empty hallway to think. He needed a mirror to destroy the basilisk, or anything that could cause reflex. He didn't have a rooster – he checked after May 8th when he discovered about the basilisk, and no roosters anywhere. Maybe use Sectusempra to blind the monster and then… Easier said than done. He decided he would work something out like he always did when necessary and continued his way to the entrance of the Chamber. Indeed, it was open. The taps moved to reveal a hole on the floor. Snape fell to the worst slide ride in his life.

The fall was somewhat soft. He saw he landed on top of skeletons of small animals. The floor was entirely covered with them. They cracked under his not so heavy weight. And soon, another person landed. Snape took a strong grip in his wand. "Lumos."

Gilderoy was standing there, aiming his wand at Snape. "And here is when your ride ends, my friend.", he said, trying to look threatening. Snape just snorted. "I will write how you got mad when you saw the monster and how I get there too late to do anything for the missing student. Pity, isn't it?"

"Yes, it really is, Lockhart.", Snape sneered. "But I don't have time for your nonsense."

"Nonsense?", Lockhart asked with a maniac laugh. "That's how I got famous! Who will care if a greasy man with a large hooked nose kills a basilisk…? It won't sell any books! Well, my face looks good on the cover. ", he added. "And now comes the part where you get mad. Good bye, Snape. Obliviate!"

Snape just waved his wand and casted a non-verbal Protego strong enough to rebound the memory spell. Lockhart was so full of himself that he _really_ thought he could obliviate Snape without overpowering him first. Dunderhead, Snape thought when Gilderoy feel on his back, so hard that his… Wig fell off. A second. And Gilderoy sat; his eyes aloof. Finally he saw Snape.

"Who are you?', he asked, and looked around. "And who am I?"

Snape didn't even think twice. "I'm the King of Britain.", he replied with a smirk. "You are my faithful servant. Unfortunately I will have some business to deal here. But you can announce my presence in the castle. You still can use your wand, I suppose, to get out."

Gilderoy seemed confused for a little while. "Yes, of course I can use my wand."

Snape just turned on his heels and started to run. Dumbledore would be really furious later. Not that he cared. He wasn't bald, anyway.

P.S.: I guess this chapter basically changes everything in the Dumbledore/Snape dynamic, thus changing the next plots immensely. The things will start to change the most in the end of GoF, I guess, but in PoA there will be some significant changes. The title is based on a review made by LM Ryder. You go girl. Or boy.

PhoenixFelicis: Virtual lollipop to you, yaaay! Dang it, I'm really obvious. And everyone will be at the Chamber. Will be a nice thing, two reasons: Neville will lose his fears for a _lot_ of things and someone needs to shut Draco's mouth :) Show up to catch up with the plot once in a while, though…


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty Six – The Chamber of (not very much) Secrets, part one

"Are these… skeletons?", Neville asked weakly, after hearing the noise of the things underneath his feet cracking. Lila used her wand to light up the floor.

"I… Think so.", she replied.

They were terrified, no less than that. They were in giant pluming, ready to face a giant snake, and just to save Draco's life, despite his vicious behavior towards them. "If you hear or see any sign of movement close your eyes, ok?", Harry said, trying to make his voice not shiver so much. He was still unsure about all this, but he couldn't go back now, and mostly, it was for the greater good.

"Malfoy will have to make our homework for the rest of our lives after that.", Ron remarked, the only one who wasn't using his wand. "This place makes me sick."

"Me too.", Neville agreed.

They were covered in green slime and several feet under the school, even lower than the dungeons. Perhaps underneath the lake. Lila was trying her best to clean the green slime, her face contorted in a disgusted frown. "Let's get over with this.", she sighed, following Harry who was already walking ahead.

It was a very cold, slimy place, indeed. It basically a junction of pluming, high enough and large enough for them, luckily. "This is the chamber…?", Neville said, perhaps expecting something great and filled with snakes, and not the sewer of Hogwarts.

"No, I don't think so.", Harry whispered, walking carefully, taking care to not make so much noise, but it was useless. Neville was chubby and clumsy; he was cracking skeletons at every step he took, making sufficient noise for the basilisk to find them within no time. Ron himself, despite being thin, wasn't that careful. And Harry was focused, strangely, and feeling almost no fear.

Until he spotted the thing. It was an enormous thing who resembled a snake. However, it was still. "It's a snake skin!", Lila soon observed. "It was watching a documentary about them in summer…", she said, touching the skin. It was about twenty feet. "I guess the basilisk is kind of… Big.", she said. And finally Harry could see what he was probably going to face. He thought he was going to deal with a big snake, but not quite twenty feet… He swallowed hard.

"We have to keep going.", he said, feeling his throat grew drier. "Maybe Malfoy is still alive…"

Neville was shaking to his bones; he wasn't afraid of anything specifically, yet he was afraid of a wide variety of things. He added many things to his list: spiders, statues and snakes. He remembered when the snake tried to attack him in the Duel Club, and now there was a giant snake for him and his friends to fight. Well, it wasn't something that happened everyday for Neville, but his grandmother was always showing him how brave his parents were and Neville was craving for an opportunity to show that he was, indeed, brave. The Sorting Hat wouldn't fit him in any other House. He wanted to brave like them. So he kept walking.

It didn't take long for the little group to find the entrance of the real Chamber of Secrets. Another curve and they faced a solid rock wall, with two snakes statues entwined in front of what seemed to be a door, like they were guarding it. Harry had no doubts about what to do in that moment. He hissed _Open_ in parseltongue at his first try. The snakes untangled, and the door was open.

Well, now it was something that the kids were waiting for. It was long, badly illuminated chamber, with a sort of a catwalk, with snakes' statues decorating its sides. The eyes of the snakes were emeralds, twinkling as they walked past them. At the end of it, a huge statue of a man, and they guessed correctly when they thought him to be Salazar Slytherin, stood tall. And at his feet, a little form, with pale skin with blond hair lay on the floor, dead or unconscious, they didn't know.

There was no sign of the Heir, and all the theories the four might possibly have were now gone. Draco was possibly dead… They got closer, watching him to see if he was just unconscious. Lila stretched her leg to kick him softly in the ribs.

"Dead?", Ron asked.

"As balls.", Lila answered. "I can't say I will cry at his funeral, to be honest. He called me a freak more times that I can remember."

Neville, however, wasn't looking at Draco anymore. He was looking at a presence near the Salazar statue, a few feet away from them. It looked like a ghost; however it seemed too much with a real person. He was tall and thin, with his inky black hair perfectly in place, smiling in a not very nice way.

"You did come.", the presence said, and his voice wasn't much louder than a whisper, but he could be perfectly heard because the chamber echoed every sound. "I was thinking you weren't. And he isn't dead, just extremely weak."

"You did this to him?", Harry asked. "And why did you fault Hagrid…? He wasn't the Heir!"

"Indeed, he wasn't.", the ghost replied. "The Heir was… Me."

"Wait.", Lila said. "You are the Heir…?", she asked. "You are Tom Riddle, aren't you…?"

"He is that guy?", is was time for Ron to ask. "Tom Riddle?"

"Why are you a ghost?", Neville asked.

"Enough!", Tom said in a stronger tone. But he didn't have the strength to talk properly. His voice was faint, and he slightly transparent. His steps made no sound. "I'm a memory.", he said next in a softer tone, however it seemed sick if you put it together with his cold eyes and equally cold expression. "My story is really long… I was trapped in that diary.", he spoke, pointing at the diary Harry possessed for a few weeks. It was at the feet on the statue. "At first, a girl called Ginny Weasley possessed me…"

Ron frowned when he heard his sister's name, but he didn't do anything beyond that.

"She told me all of her secrets, and I listened, I was patient.", Tom continued. "She _loved_ me. And I started to use her to bring me back to life. But she started to fear the power of the diary, and she threw me in a bathroom, I suppose. It's really ironic, that I was disposed near _my_ Chamber."

"My next owner, Harry Potter, have become my obsession for the last months. How lucky I was for finding him, isn't it? The one who had defied me when he was just a _little useless_ baby. Harry was starting trust me, to like me and then another owner came. At first, he was spoiled little boy only interest of what _Potter has been writing in this piece of nothing_. However, after some talk, he had willingly let me use his strength, even if the connection wasn't strong enough. He owned the diary, and yet the diary was safely placed in your trunk, Harry, because I felt you started to suspect from me. I thought he was ready to give his life to release me from the diary… However, self-preservation is a very strong Slytherin trait, and he isn't as willing as I thought he was, nor the connection is strong enough. So, what you see now is the Tom Riddle in that diary, finally being released."

Tom was very close from them now, and he stretched his arm to touch Lila, but his arm went past her, making her flinch. "As you can see, the process is not complete, and it will take longer than what I expected. But it's not important.", he said. "Because you, Potter, and your friends came here… And now I can solve two problems at once. I will finish the job I left incomplete that night I killed your parents."

"Voldemort killed my parents.", Harry spoke, unsure of what Tom meant.

"And he is my past, my present and my future.", Tom spoke calmly. "You think I would keep my muggle father's name?", he asked. "My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, but I created an anagram. _I am Lord Voldemort_."

"You are saying you are a half blood?", Ron asked, suddenly.

P.S.: I'm not even going to say that I actually enjoyed writing Tom. Guilty pleasure, indeed. He is just deliciously evil. Anyway, pleased to see the good feedback about Snape's prankster side. And Ron is _always_ so inconvenient. Dear God, _spoiling_ my dramatic end! _And_ I just had an epiphany, dear readers. I don't give a damn about what JK says about Snape. Because I was afraid to make my Snape OOC by making him good, but then I read some insightful essays of what we can actually take from the books, and _NOT_from JK's opinions. Then you shall have a rather insightful PoA ahead.

Luiz4200, Phoenix1592 and xXChaoticOrderXx: The man has a sense of humor, at least that is what I think… And Gilderoy deserved it. No shame.

Ladyyuki16: I'm writing... Even though in the moment I'm quite clueless, I won't let the story unfinished. It became my pet project, really… And I love it.

LM Ryder: My bad. Thank you anyway for giving the idea…


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty Seven – The Chamber of (not so very much) Secrets, part two

"Yes.", Tom Riddle replied curtly. "My blood was stained by my filthy father's mud blood. I, the Slytherin Heir!", and apparently he would go on with his villain babbling, but they heard something sing beautifully, and the sound echoed through the whole Chamber… And a red, beautiful bird appeared. Harry smiled, even thought he didn't know how his situation was better.

"Fawkes!", Harry said. The bird flew above their heads, and it dropped on the floor a package. Neville immediately caught it and studied it.

"It's the Sorting Hat.", he said. How the Sorting Hat ended up in the Chamber, no one knew. Yet it was there, and the four were as lost as before.

"Touching.", Tom Riddle remarked. "A bird and a hat.", he said. Apparently he was getting less ghost-like as the time passed. "Well, if we are done with the deliveries, I'm afraid I have some bad news. I can kill you with my hands… I could wait. I'm patient. However, why wait, if I have another way to kill, and equally satisfying?", he asked.

Harry felt that Fawkes sat at his shoulder, and the bird was eating his hair. The four, despite the flash of hope caused by Fawkes and the Hat were quite hopeless now. They understood what he meant. The basilisk. Tom Riddle released a long hiss and only Harry could understand what it meant: _Talk to me, Salazar Slytherin, the great of the Four of Hogwarts_ (at least it's what I think he said).

Salazar's mouth started to open, until it was a rather large black hole. Harry started to run to the end of the Chamber, with his eyes closed, trying to remember a spell – any spell, that could help him. Ron was mumbling and Lila's hair was blue, something really rare since when she started to control her transformations. Neville, somehow, was the calmer of them… Maybe because he already accepted the hard truth he was going to die.

_Kill him!_

The door of the Chamber was locked. There was no way out. And Fawkes couldn't stop still in Harry's shoulder. He didn't understand how Fawkes could help in that situation, but its presence there was somewhat reassuring. For the boy's disappointment, the bird flew away. And the basilisk was going after him, and only him. Harry felt frightened and powerless, even though his hand was strongly gripping his wand… However, the monster released a hiss that Harry understood as a scream, filled with pain. Something was attacking the monster. He knew it was stupid to open his eyes, but he opened them slightly, just enough to see the shadow of Fawkes attacking the basilisk's eyes. There was blood on the floor, the monster's blood.

And where was two big yellow eyes, existed two holes, dripping blood. The basilisk was blind; therefore it couldn't kill anyone with his eyes. _Smell him! He's in front of you!_

Neville knew it was just a matter of time until the basilisk harmed Harry, and he was feeling stupid because there was nothing he could do. He had his wand, but he sucked at Charms… The Sorting Hat started to feel heavy, much heavier than a hat should be. Neville was feeling something was inside of the hat, and since he had his eyes closed, he started to feel with his hands. It was something long and indeed heavy, and he opened his eyes just a tiny bit to see what he was holding. A sword. Everything was like in slow motion in his head. He saw the blood on the floor, and that Fawkes blinded the monster. The next thing he done was to crave the sword entirely in the closest part of the monster.

Harry suddenly heard another "scream of pain", and he saw Neville was attacking the monster with… A sword?

"Quick, Harry, run!", Neville shouted, and they ran to the other side of the Chamber, closer to the statue.

_SMELL HIM! HE'S BEHIND YOU! SMELL HIM!_

The basilisk was furious and wounded. It changed its course, and now was crawling into Harry and Neville's direction, its mouth wide open. Harry had the impression it was big enough to eat him in one bite. Suddenly he was pushed out of the way, and Neville stood in front of the monster with the sword. The basilisk, unaware of the change, attacked him with its tongue, and Neville was hit hard. However, he still stood on his feet and the monster opened its mouth wider.

Neville, seeing that was now or never, craved the sword in the basilisk once more, in the roof of his mouth. And he used all his strength to make the sword go deeper. The basilisk, dying, closed its mouth slightly, digging a fang in Neville's chubby arm. He immediately felt the excruciating pain, and he started to feel light headed. Neville took of his arm out of the monster's mouth, which was "screaming" in pain and agony of its last moments.

The basilisk lay on the floor, lifeless, in front of Neville.

"Neville! No!", Harry screamed, hushing to his friend.

"It's dead, Harry.", Neville managed to say, now feeling really weak, and falling on the wet floor. Harry made him sit.

"But you are dying, and the fang is still on your arm!", Harry said. Soon he heard steps: Ron's and Lila's.

"Oh my God!", Lila said, with her jaw dropped. "Neville!", and she kneeled on the floor to support her friend. Ron kneeled as well, without knowing what to say.

"Do you feel good, Harry?", Tom asked with a sneer. "Your friend is dying so you can live. The venom will slowly spread in his blood, killing him. And soon I will return, and you will die all the same."

Harry felt anger like he never felt before. What Tom said was true; and Harry wasn't feeling good at all. Harry grabbed the sword, and walked towards the diary. He was fuming, and what he was going to do made sense, at least in his head. Tom was still trapped on the diary, wasn't he? What if the diary was destroyed? He walked past Draco, without looking at him. He only had eyes to the diary.

"What you are doing?", Tom asked again, his voice calm.

Harry didn't reply. Instead, he stuck the sword on the diary. And he continued to stab it to relieve his anger. Blood, as dark as ink, dripped from the diary, and Tom started to burn. Harry continued, ignoring Tom's screams. And with five stabs, Tom was no more. Harry dropped the sword on the floor, and ran back to where Neville was.

"I'm okay.", Neville murmured. "It's dead.", he kept saying.

Steps coming from the entrance of the Chamber startled them. "Who's coming?", Lila asked.

No else but the "famous" Potions Master.

OoOoO

Snape took a deep breath while entering the Chamber, waiting for the worst. Gilderoy made him lose time, and he was already late by then. If there was four or two persons in the Chamber he didn't know yet – and he guessed it was four. The basilisk lay on the floor, still. Better than he thought – the basilisk was dead. How the hell four or two kids killed the basilisk Snape didn't have a clue.

"Who's coming?", he heard Lila ask.

Snape didn't say anything to answer the question. He kneeled on the floor as well, and the kids backed off. But not afraid, just silently waiting that Snape could save the poor boy's life. Well, he had several healing potions, but he was bitten, like Snape was afraid of, and the fang was still stabbed on his arm. The least he could do was take off the fang…

"Where is Fawkes?", Snape asked, stretching Neville's arm carefully. Neville moaned weakly, but he did not protest further.

Harry looked around. "I don't know.", he answered. "The tears, isn't it? They have healing powers."

"Precisely.", Snape replied, taking off the fang of Neville's arm as fast as he could, to cause less pain. Neville flinched slightly.

"Then I will be okay?", Neville asked, already struggling to keep his eyes open, and burning in fever. "Fawkes is here.", he added.

Ron was still speechless, watching the events unfold. He always thought Snape was a greasy git. Well, until now. His deep thoughts were interrupted by the same beautiful song they heard before, and Fawkes gracefully landed at Neville's side, looking at Neville's open wound. Fawkes dropped three tears on the wound, and it closed.

"Mr. Longbottom.", Snape said. "Are you feeling better?"

Neville nodded and Lila smiled widely. "You aren't going to die!", she cheered.

"Now, please care to explain to me how you knew where the Chamber was and didn't tell any staff member.", Snape said, with a faint hint of venom in his voice, standing up. "Do you distrust the staff and the Headmaster to that point?"

"I thought you wouldn't believe us.", Harry replied. It was half true. Because now that Snape said it, it really was foolish not to tell anyone, Harry realized. Especially Snape, who Harry trusted entirely.

"For God's sake, Mr. Potter, I am the Head of your House.", Snape said, trying not to snap. "Why would you lie to me about something so important like that?", he asked. "Or did you think you could face the basilisk alone?"

"No, sir… Neville killed the basilisk.", Harry replied. "I trust you, Professor, it's just that I never really had a-"

"What's happening?", a drawled voice, which belonged to Draco Malfoy, asked. Apparently he woke up a long time ago, but he was only watching…

"Shut up, Malfoy, we just saved you!", Ron snapped.

P.S.: What was Harry going to say…? Again, some people are _really_ anticlimactic. And I honestly couldn't think in a better line for Ron. I suck at writing Ron, especially because he has too many prejudices, mainly against Snape and slytherins. I like him, but that part of him sucks. Also, Neville got his snake killer BAMF certificate five years earlier. You go, Neville!

FireSenshi2: I try not to be a lazy updater. But some chapters are harder than others…


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty Eight – Dobby is a free elf, baby

"Not that we wanted to save you, of course, but…", Lila shrugged. "Homework for the rest of my years doesn't sound so bad."

Draco didn't want to show how happy he was. He didn't think Tom Riddle would go that far and try to drain his life from him. And he was ratter bitter than the ones who saved him were the Potter gang, but Lila just admitted they didn't want to. The last thing Draco wanted was to have to worship them as heroes, and now he didn't have to do it.

"We wanted to save Hogwarts.", Harry agreed. "You shouldn't have gone into my stuff.", he added, standing up to leave.

"It could be you if it wasn't me!", Draco retorted, scowling like he always did. "And I want to see your gang try to open the Chamber without a parselmouth!"

Snape didn't quite understand what they were talking about, so he decided to watch in silence… He knew the Sorting Hat had something to with it, he didn't know how, though. And besides, Draco was never a parselmouth. What was he talking about?

"You not an angel, Malfoy.", Ron said hotly. "You didn't know you were going to save Harry, did you?", he questioned. "Voldemort said you weren't up to die to bring him back. Would you still want the diary if you knew you were almost going to die AND save Harry?"

"I think…", Snape interrupted suddenly. _Voldemort?_ "You should see the Headmaster."

"Wait!", Lila said. "We have to take the Hat and the sword back. And I guess Dumbledore want to check the diary."

Snape shifted the weight of his body to the right leg and crossed his arms, trying to understand the whole situation… Apparently, Harry could have been in Draco's place, but Draco did something that spared Harry even if he didn't know what he was doing. And what the stabbed diary did in this story, Snape didn't know. He stopped trying to think when Fawkes flew to sit in his shoulder, poking his face with the beak and twittering like a common bird. Stupid bird. And meanwhile he was thinking all of this, he was working in a way to get them out of there. Too many people for him to float… He felt a pinching pain on his shoulder when he realized Fawkes grabbed the fabric of his robes with its claws (I don't know if birds have claws) and it started to lift him from the ground easily…

"We could use Fawkes!", Harry observed, with the sword on hands.

Snape scowled a bit. He had some really bad memories about being lifted from the ground. Dumbledore had planned this, of course. Fawkes could heal the harmed and carry them off the Chamber, but he had too much faith that they could kill a basilisk with a sword. Well, Harry's idea might be good, but it was certainly uncomfortable for the Potions Master. He wasn't afraid of many things, but height was something that he avoided, if he could. Another thing he avoided was to deal with the Headmaster in the state he was. Probably he was going to say something he would regret…

Also he felt guilty for getting there too late, and at the same time, he blamed Harry, for not telling him anything, and Draco, for the same reason. Apparently he wasn't trusted much. He simply dropped the children at the Headmaster's staircase and left to the dungeons.

OoOoO

"Father!", Draco exclaimed when the door of the Headmaster office opened. "What are you doing here?"

"Mr. Malfoy Senior had something to do with the earlier events.", Dumbledore said. Harry scanned the room and there was a little elf, curled up in a shivering ball underneath Lucius' chair. Dobby. Who looked at him with his big green eyes. So Dobby was Malfoy's. "The Dark Lord tried to regain his powers through the diary. At first, the victim was supposed to be the younger Weasley, Ginevra. In a turn of events, Malfoy junior was the victim."

While the four were still standing at the entrance, not understanding a thing and Draco almost ran to stand at his father's side, who knew he was there, however didn't react in any way. It was better than Uncle Vernon, Harry thought, who would blame him for still being alive. Harry almost felt sorry for Draco in that moment. But he brushed the sorrow away quickly, when he saw Dobby stand next to them, shivering and looking at Harry with his big green eyes. He felt like he needed to do something, but he wasn't sure what. Also, he did like Lucius and didn't react; otherwise, Dobby would be trouble.

"And it's your diary, Lucius.", Dumbledore continued. "You caused this to your own son. I hope you understand that he has now a life debt with the four children standing at the door."

"No.", Harry interrupted. "He saved my life too, sir, and I saved his. We are even."

"But he had no intentions to save your life, Harry.", Dumbledore explained. "And no knowledge of the consequences of what he was doing."

"I didn't want to save him either.", Harry stated. "I wanted to save Hogwarts and defeat the Slytherin Heir, Malfoy wouldn't do the same for me, and so I didn't do this for him."

Ron was mouthing to Neville: _Is he crazy?_ Neville just shrugged. He didn't want to save Draco as well. Why lie? Besides, if it wasn't for him, it would be Harry. For Neville, it didn't sound right to say they wanted to save Malfoy, when was more than obvious they didn't.

"Magic works in mysterious ways.", Dumbledore said finally. "Lucius, you are now off of the Council.", he continued, giving Lucius a paper, who instantly tossed it to Dobby. The elf whined a bit, and held the paper in his hands.

"There's nothing we can do for Dobby?", Harry whispered to Lila. "I didn't know he was Malfoy's."

Ron listened to it. "Elves can be free for their masters if they get a piece of cloth.", he whispered to Harry. "Like a tie or a sock. I heard Hermione babbling how unfair it was at the common room."

Harry studied the diary he was holding on his hands and smirked. He took off his tie and hid it well inside the diary. Apparently, Lucius was now dismissed and stood up to leave, kicking Dobby in a fit of anger. Harry mustered all the courage he could find and offered the diary to Lucius. "I think this is yours."

Lucius scowled and tossed the diary to Dobby. "Master has given Dobby a tie!", the elf said. "I'm free!"

"Excuse me?", Lucius asked, and turned to face Dobby, only to see a Slytherin tie on his hands. He gave Harry a deadly glare, after noticing Harry didn't have his tie. Lucius left banging the door.

P.S.: Short chapter… Ish. And I just realized how the whole thing is similar to the werewolf prank. Lol. I didn't even think of it when I thought in this plot twist.

PhoenixFelicis: I still have to think about it, but I know for sure that Draco's character will change a lot, during the books. It's just a start for a very slow process… But I guess it will accelerate after GoF. Draco had a rather unpleasant view of who Voldemort really is. That will make him think in what he is doing. I have to think in HBP, though…

Luiz4200: Yeah… Uncle Voldie will be furious! Also Neville will turn out to be a different person from now on. He's not just the weak chubby boy anymore. He killed a basilisk with a sword at age twelve. He will definitely have a Chocolate Frog card. And mostly, he will have friends that believe in him.

HPGWnever: Interesting view on Ron… I will definitely reconsider my view. But he does have prejudice against all the Slytherins, like they are a bunch, and as you can see, he already changed. He doesn't think ill of Harry and Lila, which is a start. But I'm trying hard to put in my story that slow to admit he's wrong side of him in my story T.T

Phoenix1592: Yep, it's a very personal moment for them… Especially for Harry. He whines a lot, but he doesn't actually _say_ his problems, and my Harry is already wiser than the canon Harry, and he will notice that, sometimes, he _can_ be just a boy and rely on someone. Canon Harry misses it, don't you think…?


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Thirty Nine – Anything

Harry should leave the Headmaster's office happy, but it wasn't the case… After all, Snape's words kept echoing in his mind. _For God's sake, Mr. Potter, I am the Head of your House. Why would you lie to me about something like that? _He asked himself the same question. _Why would I lie?_ He remembered that Snape saved from Quirell, he gave Harry the pain killer potion when he had to grow all the bones from his arms, and he showed Harry two new and very useful spells. He went down the Chamber too.

Lila and Harry passed by his door went going to the dungeons to take a well deserved bath when Harry suddenly stopped. Lila rolled her eyes. "Go ahead, you want to tell him.", she said. "But be sure we will have detentions for the rest of our days here."

Gilderoy wasn't able to teach anymore, Dumbledore said with a chuckle, because apparently he had met the King of Britain. Madam Pomfrey was having a hard time to make the former teacher to stay quiet about who he met until send him to St. Mungos, the wizard hospital. At least the detentions weren't going to be with him… "I know.", Harry replied. "But-"

"Never mind, Harry.", Lila cut him. "We really should've told someone from the start. I think we learned that in the first year…", she observed. "Well, you tell me how it went later. I'm feeling gross, and I definitely need a shower."

She walked away and Harry turned to the door and knocked softly. The door opened almost immediately. Snape apparently was waiting someone taller to knock on his door, since he had to look down to check if someone was knocking. "Mr. Potter.", he said with mock surprise. "I wasn't expecting you."

"I want to tell you abo-", Harry started.

"Why am I feeling this will be a terribly long story with terrible details about how you almost died fifty times this term, Mr. Potter?", Snape asked with a sigh, opening the door further. "Including, of course, all your friends.", he added, sitting at his chair behind the mahogany desk. Harry understood these actions as a mute invitation for him to come in and have seat. He already had the chair he liked the most: the one at the left. "Start from the beginning.", Snape ordered.

Harry started to tell everything. Snape's face was stoic most of the time, but Harry saw a small lift from both eyebrows when he told about Aragog and the voices. And when he told about his decision of going down in the Chamber, despite the fact that Malfoy was the one who was kidnapped. He counted a hundred years of detention each time that happened. Which gave him three or four hundred years of detention. "Am I in trouble, sir?", Harry asked in the end.

"Honestly, Mr. Potter, you came to Hogwarts in a car, went to the Forbidden Forest to meet an acromantula and decided to go to the Chamber only with your friends, without mention of how you kept the diary with yourself all along without telling anyone, and you ask now, to me, if you are in trouble?", Snape asked and snorted. "Yes, Mr. Potter, you are in serious trouble and you _have_ serious troubles. You should've come to me when you heard the voices, to begin with. I am the Head of your House, your teacher, and I introduced you to the wizardry world and to magic, not to mention I save your life twice so far. If, even after all this you don't trust me, then I'm eager to know what I have to do to earn you trust. Kill a dragon, perhaps?", he asked with irony.

"No, Professor, I trust you.", Harry replied quickly.

"You _say_ you trust me.", `Snape observed. "Yet you blamed me when you find out someone was trying to steal the stone. And you didn't tell me about anything that happened to you this term."

Harry opened his mouth, but he couldn't find any words. "But I… Sir, I do. I trust you, but…"

"Not enough to tell me your problems?", Snape suggested coldly and entwined his fingers on top of the desk.

Harry was staring his knees now. "I never thought I should tell my problems to someone, sir.", he mumbled. He couldn't see Snape's stoic expression softening. Snape understood the young boy sitting at the other side of the desk.

"Be as it may, Mr. Potter, I want to be very clear that you can and should tell me anything that might be troubling you.", Snape said, still coldly.

"_Anything,_ sir…?", Harry asked, looking into Snape's eyes.

"Anything.", Snape replied.

OoOoO

Harry knew he was in serious trouble when Snape said he was still going to think in what kind of detention Harry was going to receive and probably they were going to start only at the next term. But he didn't mind much, though. He thought Snape would be enraged, but that wasn't the case.

And, of course, Hermione was back, and she heard the stories with her jaw on the floor. "You did that?", she asked. "Oh, and the exams. I haven't studied a thing!", she freaked out. "I should be in the library!"

But the exams went well, and soon the five were ready to go back home at Hogwarts' Express. "And Malfoy?", Ron asked. "Still a slimy bastard! Neville even killed a basilisk!"

"I did.", Neville agreed, entertained with his chocolate frog.

"Forget about Malfoy, guys…", pleaded Lila. "The important is that we were in one piece, right? Who cares about him?"

"She's right.", agreed Hermione. "Besides, next term will be certainly calmer… Harry destroyed the diary."

The five in the cabin agreed. "But let's keep in touch during the summer, though.", Lila said. "Letters, anyone?"

Harry quickly wrote his phone number four times in a piece of parchment and ripped it in four pieces, each one with the numbers. "Promise you will call.", Harry said, after giving each friend one piece of the parchment, and before leaving to the muggle world, for another boring summer.

P.S.: And I'm done with CoS. PoA and onwards! And Snape doesn't know how to be fluffy.I tried, but fluffiness isn't his thing.

Luiz4200: Not yet, there was still a chapter. But now we are moving to PoA. Seriously.

HPGWnever: Right? The Marauders make me cringe a little. They took things to a whole different level… But either way, I hope you enjoy PoA.

Ladyyuuki16: Glad you liked it and stay tuned.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty – The problem dealer

Snape had a bad feeling about being called to this meeting with the Headmaster. It was almost time for another term, and they haven't spoke about what happened in the last. And, to make it worst, Sirius Black was out of Askaban… The Potions Master thought that was certainly something to deal with it, too. But, of course, it wasn't Snape that depended on the Headmaster, since Dumbledore already told the Ministry Snape was loyal to the Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore needed Snape. The only one who could be a spy for the Order, and willingly… That thought calmed him, when he dressed himself to have breakfast and go to the Headmaster.

"Oh, Severus, I was expecting you.", Dumbledore said, way too happy to be good news. "There are few topics I would like to discuss with you, and two tasks as well.", he continued. "Have a seat."

Snape took a seat, reluctantly, and nodded, telling Dumbledore to go on.

"As you know, Sirius Black escaped from Askaban.", Dumbledore spoke, and Snape snorted lightly. "The Ministry believes Sirius Black is targeting Harry, and working to capture Black as soon as possible, but, nevertheless, he's dangerous, and I was forced to accept the presence of dementors in the school for this term…", the Headmaster sighed. "Harry doesn't know there's a murderer after him, which leads me to your first task… If you are still loyal to me, that is."

"You know what my conditions are, Headmaster. And don't even bother asking me if you are using the boy as bait to catch Black. Believe me, I would accept any plan to put my hands on him, as long as they don't have Potter in them.", Snape replied calmly. "So, if your so called task follows these conditions, go on."

"The boy ran away from his house last night.", Dumbledore informed and Snape kept his face straight, already wondering his task was to find him. "Apparently, he transformed his aunt in a balloon, and now he's safe and sound at the Leaky Cauldron… He caught the Knight Bus and Cornelius already met him there. There is, however, a small problem, that I expect you to deal with. You must go to his house and convince the Dursleys to let him spend the oncoming summer there, since he needs to call their house a home, so the blood wards can work. You know that Lil-"

"I know very well the implications, Headmaster, and I sense I have to hurry to complete this task as soon as can.", Snape cut him. "So let's not waste time explaining things that I already know by heart. But… In another words, I have to convince his spiteful relatives to not disown him.", he continued softly.

"Yes. And you have to accomplish this one today, if it is possible.", Dumbledore replied. "Then, I must be quick. The new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher will require your assistance, but this task you can refuse, if you like. Professor Lupin would certainly like Wolfsbane Potion for his lycanthropy."

Snape stared at a point behind Dumbledore's head for two minutes on more, in complete silence. Good that he could refuse, if he liked. But, looking at the other hand, he still have to handle some special detentions for two of his students, and he would probably need help to do other chores if he had to brew an extra and complicated potion. "And you expect me to brew the Potion for him.", Snape said finally. "Of course, Headmaster.", he spoke, almost purring, letting the Headmaster wonder what his true intentions are.

"Good, good…", Dumbledore replied. "Then you are free to go now..."

Snape left the room and smiled slightly. Now that he thought about it, Dumbledore didn't say how he was supposed to convince "Tuney" and her husband that looked like a pig with moustache to accept Harry in their house for the next summer… He could use to some fun, now he had to handle his former colleague for the rest of the term, and if he had luck, the Ministry would find out about his "furry little problem" and he had to be fired until the end of the term. And, of course, someone would have to play the substitute teacher while Lupin is too sick to teach, perhaps Snape could use this as an advantage, but he would think about it later, when the first task was done. He transfigurated his clothes to muggle clothes, all black of course and walked to the Hogwarts gates. With a crack, he disappeared into thin air.

With another crack, the Potions master was in a neighborhood and he thought it was sickening. All the houses were the same, the only thing that change was the cars, and all the lawns were green. He had been there before, of course, but still the impression remained. It was summer and the sky was very clean and blue, the sun was shiny and the temperature was high. Snape didn't like it at all. Especially knowing what he had to deal in a while. But, decided to make the best of the worst, he casted an Aguamenti into a nice pile of dust, which turned into a nice puddle of mud, that he stepped on purpose, letting mud steps in all the way to house with the number 4. He knocked on the door.

Thirty seconds later, a chubby boy, chubbier than Longbottom, if that was possible, opened the door and took two steps back when he looked up to face Snape. "Mum, he's… He's here again…", the boy mumbled.

"Where are your manners?", Snape asked with a smirk. "I thought you were well-educated.", he continued, walking in without an invitation and sitting at the couch, putting his feet at the center table, spilling mud everywhere.

"You!", Petunia hissed. "I thought I never had to see you ever again.", she said, eyeing the mess he had done with his dirty boots. "What do you want?", she asked, now that she noticed the wand he casually played with his right hand.

"I just heard the news.", Snape replied, watching the boy running upstairs. "Mr. Potter ran away last night, isn't it?"

"And he will not step on this house again!", snarled the pig-like husband, coming from the kitchens. He had some ice cream on his moustache. "I won't let him!"

"You did well, brother!", a woman Snape never saw before appeared in the living room as well. Snape wondered if the Ministry had completely undone the spell Harry cast on her – she still looked like a balloon.

"I say otherwise.", Snape said softly, still playing with his wand. The woman, however, wasn't scared.

"And who are you to say otherwise?", she snarled in response, starting to get a little red.

"I'm Severus Snape, of course, and I say _Tuney_ will receive Mr. Potter next summer.", Snape said and stood up. "And the next, and the next…", he spoke in a threatening manner to Petunia, who was quivering a bit. "Until he turns seventeen."

"I don't care!", the balloon-woman snarled again. "And what about you, Petunia? You will let a strange man broke into your house like that and tell you what to do?"

"You will?", Snape asked to Petunia with amusement in his eyes. Petunia mumbled a bit, and then she finally said:

"Yes, that awful boy can live here next summer.", she replied.

"Until he turns seventeen.", Snape insisted smoothly.

"Until he turns seventeen.", Petunia echoed.

"Bullshit!", the balloon-woman said. "Whoever you are, you are very wrong to think that boy deserves a roof above his head! He doesn't even deserve to be alive!"

Snape, in a fit of anger, put the wand on her neck, like a knife. "Don't… You dare to continue your speech.", he hissed.

"Marge, let's go the kitchens, I will pour you mor-", the husband started.

"No, I want to see what he will do with that stick!", "Marge" replied crossing her fat arms in front of her fat chest stubbornly. "I'd like to see him trying."

Snape smirked and took two steps back. And with a wave from his wand, "Marge" couldn't speak. He stopped for a moment to admire the woman look at him with such anger. He found it amusing. Petunia and husband were still… They knew the last time that happened.

"And I can do much more.", Snape finally threatened. With another wave of his wand, the spell was undone and he was gone with a crack.

P.S.: Dear Lord, I had this chapter in my head since the middle of CoS. Finally I'm publishing it, feels good man. Like something I needed to get out of my chest. So... Yep.

LM Ryder: For this fanfic I'm working with the idea Snape gives Harry what Harry needs, and not what Harry wants. Sirius and Lupin can give Harry warm words and warm hugs, but Snape will be the one to tell he's being foolish and tell him to be more careful and effectively, protect him the best and "educate" him the best as well. Harry might not "confide" to Snape, but when Harry feels he needs help, he knows who to talk with…

HPGWnever: Preach it, honey. My feelings are the same. I don't see them as the good guys either… The "they were young and foolish" excuse doesn't work to me. And what I saw from the grown-up Marauders is that they didn't even regret what they did, they look for excuses to explain themselves and that's it. It's… Wrong, to put it mildly.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty One – R. J. Lupin

"Can we just kill them both and solve all your problems?", Lila suggested. She wasn't at the Leaky Cauldron with them, but she was already annoyed by Ron and Hermione constant fight about Scabbers and Crookshanks. Besides, they tried to be silent because a new teacher was sleeping, resting his head on the glass, with his mouth slightly open. In his trunk, there was R. J. Lupin, and they supposed it was the new DADA teacher, since Lockhart had to be sent to St. Mungos, due to his lost of memory.

"I never saw a teacher in the Hogwarts Express before.", Ron said with a slight smile, studying the professor. His robes were patched up and he seemed a little ill. "Do you think he will be a good teacher?"

"If he doesn't have Voldemort sticking out of the back of his head or if he isn't Lockhart, then yes.", Harry replied sincerely. "Whoever he is, let's hope he lasts more than a year…"

The rest of the trip went as smoothly as possible, with Crookshanks always trying to get Scabbers. The four were talking in a low voice, trying not to wake up the new teacher. But something weird was happening with the clouds. As the time passed, they were getting darker and the air was getting chillier. They didn't have a thermometer, but it wasn't necessary to tell that temperature dropped. Their breaths turned into fog, and apparently they were going through a storm: with rain and thunders. Lupin was still sleeping. "I don't know how he can do it.", Hermione observed. She was clearly uncomfortable, looking to the black landscape through the window. "It's cold for a summer, isn't it?", she continued, rubbing on hand on the other.

It was about time for them to put their uniforms – Hogwarts was close – but the train suddenly stopped. "What's happening?", Hermione asked, eyeing the rain drops freeze on the glass. Ron shrugged, trying to look casual, but he was terrified as well. After thirty seconds, everything was black, the lights failed. The four were holding their breaths, looking at the door of the cabin with wide open eyes. And, indeed, the door opened. "Guys?", Neville asked. It was pitch black, but they could recognize the voice. "What happened with the lights?"

"Ouch, Neville, that's my foot!", Lila retorted.

"Sorry.", Neville replied and apparently he found a place to sit. And soon, the door opened again.

"Ron? Harry?", Ginny said.

"I'm here.", Ron replied, and so Ginny also found a place to sit.

"I think I'm touching a shoe.", Neville said. "Who's this?"

"Professor R. J. Lupin.", Hermione replied instantly. "He's asleep since we arrived here. I don't think he will wake up now."

The lights turned on again. But it wasn't good news. They heard deep breaths coming in their directions, and a hooded figure was at the front of the door. Harry felt strangely hopeless, but he was too scared to say anything on that matter. The figure stretched its arm, and the hand could belong to a corpse. With a movement of his skeleton fingers, the door opened alone. It stood in front of the cabin, and it wasn't touching ground. Harry felt his happiness slipping through his mind, and he had the impression everyone was feeling the same. But the figure looked – or at least it was his impression because the eyes could not be seen – especially at Harry, and bend over him, and Harry heard a woman scream, a desperate, fierce scream. He was falling off the floor. The sleeping teacher finally woke up and he pointed his wand to the figure.

"Expecto patronum!", he said, and his wand released a silver light, that scared the figure and it went away. But Harry still heard the screams, and everything went black.

"Harry?", Neville asked, kneeling on the floor. "A-are you okay?"

"Let him breathe.", Lupin said with a warm smile. "He will be okay. Meanwhile…", he continued, opening a bar of chocolate and giving a piece for each one of the presents at the cabin. "Eat those, you will feel better."

But they didn't eat the chocolate before kneeling on the floor to check on Harry, who was still unconscious.

OoOoO

The next thing Harry remembered was waking up in a warm bed. He felt strangely cold inside, and not the warmest blanket could make that better. Harry was specially tormented by the screams, his mother's screams, he was sure of it. He opened his eyes and everything was blurry. Wherever he was, someone took off his glasses. He blinked and sat on the bed.

"Oh, you are awake.", a voice said and Harry took some time to realize it was Lupin's. "Your glasses are here.", he continued, putting them on Harry's hands.

"Thank you, sir.", Harry replied putting his glasses on and finally seeing the teacher. He was definitely young, but he had more wrinkles than the normal, and his hair already had some grey straps. Lupin really looked tired and ill, but he smiled and his face was much younger. Lupin was sitting at his side before, and now he was standing with a mug on his hands.

"Drink this.", Lupin demanded, giving Harry the mug.

The boy took a sip. It was cocoa, and the cold he felt inside subsided. "What was that creature?", Harry asked, and then he took another sip.

"It was a dementor.", Lupin replied. "That terrible creatures guard Askaban and their food is the happiness and happy thoughts people usually have. That's why Askaban is so safe, the prisoners don't have any hope of leaving that place.", he shocked his head. The door of the Hospital Wing opened and closed. "It's terrible, being in Askaban.", Lupin said ignoring the sound of the door.

But Harry turned his head to check who was coming. "Professor Snape."

"Mr. Potter.", Snape greeted him with a curt nod, apparently not acknowledging Lupin's presence. "I heard you were unconscious."

Lupin took a few steps of distance from Snape, and he was wondering what Snape was doing there. "He was.", he said. "But now he's fine, I gave him some cocoa."

Snape sneered and then continued in his normal tone. "Mr. Potter, I have a few matters to discuss with you."

Harry nodded. "It's about the detention?", he asked and Lupin's eyes were jumping from Snape to Harry. He was expecting Snape would despise the boy, regarding him as the spawn of Satan, but apparently they were familiar with each other.

"Detention?", Lupin asked. "The term barely started."

"Oh, it's because the term before was ending.", Harry explained, shrugging. "Then Snape decided to leave it for this one."

"Exactly, but it's not about the detention.", Snape spoke. "It's about something you might want to talk in private."

"Lupin can hear, professor.", Harry decided. Snape's lips curled in a sneer.

"Very well.", Snape said. "I went to talk to your relatives, Mr. Potter. And they _kindly_ agreed to receive you at their home for the remaining summers until you reached the majority in the wizardry world."

Harry smiled. "Kindly, sir?", he asked, remembering when Snape when to the island they were hidden before his fist year, and regarding Snape's sarcastic tone and slight smirk. "Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon?", Harry continued.

"Yes.", Snape replied, trying to not sound so amused. "I'm sure you don't want to spend more four summers in that house, Mr. Potter, but unfortunately the only place you are safe is at your horse-faced aunt's side. And I must ask for you to control your temper, and not run away from there, because otherwise I tend to be the one to clean up your mess. You had luck this time that Black didn't find you, but unless he is caught, you have to be careful, which means not running away from your house without telling anyone."

"I didn't know he was after me when I ran away.", Harry explained. "And Aunt Marge was insulting my mother… I couldn't control myself, but it won't happen again, sir."

Harry saw a slight change of Snape's expression, but soon it was back at its normal. "Good.", Snape said and turned on his heels to leave.

"And what exactly did you do last term to deserve a detention?", Lupin questioned when Snape left.

"I left the dungeons after curfew some times.", Harry replied. It was true, though, he just didn't tell the reasons.

Lupin seemed surprised. "Dungeons?"

"I was sorted in Slytherin, sir. Snape is the Head of my House."

P.S.: Lupin was just mindfucked. Can you guys see the chapter now?


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Forty Two – Convenient interruptions

Lupin stood there without reaction for about thirty seconds. Harry liked the teacher at first, but seemed he had problems to believe that Harry was a Slytherin. Harry remembered when he was sorted, all the Great Hall gasping and looking at him like he was some kind of a monster. And it was happening again. "What's wrong?", Harry asked slightly annoyed.

"Nothing, I just…", Lupin started.

"Thought I was anything but a Slytherin?", Harry cut him with a hint of venom in his voice.

"Oh, you are awake!", Madam Pomfrey said, interrupting the conversation. "Do you feel well, my dear?", she asked, putting the hand on Harry's forehead to check if he had fever. "I think you should spend the night here, these dementors really affected you."

"I'm fine.", Harry replied. "I can sleep in my dorm… The dinner is over yet?"

"No, you will have your dinner here.", Pomfrey decided. "You can go to your dorm afterwards, if you are feeling that well. But finish your cocoa first."

Harry realized he had forgotten the mug on his hands, and the cocoa was starting to get cold, so Harry took another two large sips. And if before, he was perfectly comfortable with Lupin, now it was slightly awkward. He didn't dare to make eye contact with the teacher at his side. But he was spared from more awkwardness when the door opened again.

"Harry!", Hermione almost squeaked. "Are you okay? I was so worried!"

"The dementors are the worst.", Ron shrugged. "They make you feel like you will never feel happiness again."

"I hope they go away soon.", Neville agreed.

"And Harry, you aren't going to believe in what I will tell you.", Lila said. "Hagrid is the new Care of Magical Creatures teacher! I don't know why I didn't see that coming, only Hagrid to use a book that bites… The book almost bit off my finger once!"

Lupin left in silence and discretely, and no one seemed to notice he was gone. "Hagrid?", Harry asked. "I have to talk to him!"

"The dinner is over, Harry.", Hermione said quickly. "McGonagall let us come here to talk to you."

"And Snape doesn't necessarily know I'm here.", Lila spoke with a smirk. "And if everything goes smoothly, then he will never know."

Harry just noticed how he was the only one who felt really bad when the dementor passed in their cabin. Everyone was fine. Only he was in the Hospital Wing. "Did anyone else faint?", he asked.

Ron said no with his head. "Only you."

"I heard someone scream… My mother.", Harry confessed. "Did anyone…"

"No, Harry.", Hermione replied with concern. "Nobody was screaming… And I don't think anyone else heard someone scream.", she added.

Madam Pomfrey, once more, interrupted the conversation. "Good, you finished your… What are you doing here, kids?", she asked when she finally noticed the small group gathered around Harry's bed. "Off to bed, all of you, or else I will warn the Head of your houses…", she threatened.

They left as fast as they come, but rather reluctantly. Harry didn't know if he was happy for Hagrid, annoyed because of Lupin's reaction or confused because he was the only one who reacted that badly to a dementor. Maybe all that together… He ate his dinner quickly and left to the dungeons, to his warm bed. Draco Malfoy was at the common room, sitting at the most far couch with Crabbe and Goyle, and he noticed Harry walked past him, but he didn't do anything. Harry was glad that Draco would at least shut up and don't bother Harry anymore.

OoOoO

"Hermione, with that time table, I think you will _explode_.", Ron observed, eyeing Hermione's time table like it was a very weird animal. "Look at this: Divination, _9 a.m_., Arithmancy, _._ _and_ Muggle Studies, _9 a.m._ too!"

Neville took a look at the time table as well, and his reaction was very similar to Ron's. "That's ten classes a day!", he said. "How you are going to attend all of them?"

"McGonagall and I discussed a way.", Hermione replied dismissively. "Don't worry about my time table."

"If you say so…", Ron said. "Divination is in the North Tower, we should be going. It will take ten minutes to get there…"

OoOoO

"Ten classes a day?", Lila asked. Ron and Neville met Harry and Lila to go the Divination class together, and Ron told them about Hermione's time table. "She will have to attend at least two classes at the same time! How she's going to do that?"

"We don't know.", Neville replied. "But she said she found a way with McGonagall…"

"Where's the Divination class anyway?", Ron changed the subject of the conversation. "We are going to be late!"

"I think it's this way.", Harry finally said something and signalized a hallway to their left. "The lake is there, so we are going south, not north."

Indeed, they got there ten minutes late. And when they found the North Tower, there wasn't a door. Just a trapdoor above their heads. But the trapdoor opened suddenly and a silver ladder unraveled. "I sensed five students were going to get late today…", a skinny woman with large glasses that made her look like a bug said.

"We are only four.", Ron replied with sarcasm.

"Doesn't matter, doesn't matter… The fifth will come from other ways…", she said, not noticing or not minding Ron's sarcasm. "Come up and find a table, the class will start soon. Just leave the door opened…"

They climbed up. The classroom was very hot, and the smell was very strong and very sweet. It looked like a large living room with puffs and tapestry everywhere, and almost all the tables were full. However, they didn't take much time to observe the new classroom. Ron and Harry sat at a table, Lila and Neville at another.

"I'm Professor Trelawney, and I will be your companion in the great art of Divination… Of course that many wizards and witches don't have the inner eye. Books will only take you at a certain point in this subject.", the teacher spoke. "Today, we are going to learn how to read your future in tea leaves. Please, pick up your teapots and your cups and come here so I can fill your teapots with hot tea."

"I will go.", Hermione offered.

"When did you get here?", Lila asked after flinching slightly.

"I was here the whole time.", Hermione replied with an eye roll and left to pick up the teapot.

P.S.: I wrote this chapter eight times. I still don't know how Lupin would react, especially after witnessing that Snape and Harry go along really well… And it didn't go out as funny as it should be, sorry to disappoint T.T Oh, and I think I fixed chapter 42, thanks for those who reviewed.

xXChaoticOrderXx: I'm still trying to find out if Lupin is like "that's okay, Harry is still son of my friends" or "ew, a Slytherin". And I read thousands tons of essays and analyses about the Marauders and Lupin, and the doubt still remains, because is clear as the day that they don't like slytherins, but what if the Slytherin in question was Harry…? Argh.

Revengerufus: I really tried to make it funny, but I failed completely. The fun will be when Sirius shows up, though…


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter Forty Three – Divination

"And you dear" Trelawney said pointing to Lavander Brown. "What your fear will happen Friday, 16th."

The girl squeaked and not so far away, waiting to fill her teapot, Hermione rolled her eyes for the second time that day. Hermione couldn't say she was very keen of learning Divination, but since she already signed up for the class, then she would go until the end. "And what about you, boy…" Trelawney spoke again pointing to Longbottom. "How is your grandmother?"

"W-well, I think." Neville replied reluctantly.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Trelawney muttered. "And after you break your first cup please chose a blue cup. I really like the pink cups."

Indeed. Neville's hands were shaking when Hermione was pouring tea on his cup and for trying too hard not to break the cup; it fell from his hands and shattered on the floor in small pieces. Parvati Patil released a little scream. "What Trelawney said is true!"

"He only broke the cup because he thought he was going to!", Hermione retorted. "He wouldn't have if Professor Trelawney didn't say anything."

"You have to open your inner eye, girl.", Trelawney spoke walking closer to Hermione. "Your mind is so closed to the mysteries of the Cosmos… But continue drinking until only the leaves are left. Then exchange with someone in your table so your cup can be read."

Soon Neville was back with a blue cup and this time it didn't break. The class drank the tea quietly, and in times to times Trelawney spoke a prediction to a certain student or another. Often they were ominous and predicted bad things and Hermione snorted ant every single one of them. Harry and Ron finished their cups first, and turned them upside down to spill the last drops of tea as the book said. "Here, Harry, read mine." Ron said.

"Just a lot of tea leaves." Harry replied, dizzy by the fragrant smoke that filled the room. "But here..." he continued, looking at his book. "There's a crooked cross, then… Hm… You will suffer… And then… Oh, I think this one is a sun, so… You are going to suffer, but you are going to be happy about it." he said decisively. "Your turn."

Ron took Harry's cup in his hands and looked at it in different angles. "I guess this is a… Bowler. Then you will work at the Ministry of Magic… And this is an acorn, so you will have money – you will have to lend me some later – and I think this is it…"

"No, it's not." Trelawney interrupted. "Give me his cup" she said to Ron. "No, no… This is not good, not at all… The falcon… You have a strong enemy…"

Hermione snorted again. "Everyone knows You-Know-Who wants Harry dead." she muttered quite loudly. Trelawney didn't mind Hermione's interruption and turned the cup.

"A stick… You will suffer attacks and…" Trelawney turned the cup for the last time. She gasped and screamed, and Neville just broke his second cup. "No… No…" she muttered, taking steps back to sink on her chair, her hands in her chest. "It's horrible, horrible… Don't ask me."

"What did you see?" Harry asked curious. "In my cup?"

"Oh, my dear…" Trelawney muttered. "You have the Grim." she said, like she just handled Harry a death sentence. In her head, she really did. "It's a big black dog which walks around graveyards. It's an omen… Of death! Go, go… This class is over... Oh, the poor boy."

"Honestly, Harry, do you really think Trelawney is serious?" Hermione asked while going to Transfigurations. "No one can know the future! I wouldn't worry."

"You don't understand, Hermione… I think I saw it." Harry said. "When I ran away from the Dursleys. I saw a quite big black dog."

"It was just a regular dog." Hermione explained calmly.

But Hermione was the only one who wasn't worried. Everyone one else was extremely quiet, and even McGonagall noticed it. When they walked inside Transfigurations classroom, McGonagall was in her cat form. She jumped from the table and landed as a woman. "What's wrong with you?" she asked when there was no reaction. "This is the first time that I transform and no one claps."

"We came from Divination." Neville explained.

"You don't need to say anything else. Who's going to die this time?" McGonagall said with her nostrils inflated, clearly annoyed.

"Me." Harry replied. "She said there was a grim in my tea cup."

"Don't you worry with that, Mr. Potter." McGonagall spoke. "Trelawney has been predicting deaths since she got here and everyone is still alive. It's her way to welcome her new students… Divination is an abstract subject and…" she stopped, picking her words. "Some predictions don't necessarily come true, and sometimes they are misinterpreted. Trelawney predicted last year that three students were going to die and I assure you that they are breathing. She has a high rate of… Oh, well, never mind… To work, all of you!"

Harry was still a bit worried during Transfigurations, but he forgot it when it was time for care of magical creatures. It was Hagrid's first class, and Harry wanted to be as supportive as he could. When they met Hagrid at his hut, Harry received a rib crusher hug. "Harry!" Hagrid thundered. "I heard you weren't feeling well yesterday!"

"I wasn't." Harry replied. "But I'm fine now. Ready for your class." he said encouragingly.

"And what are your plans for today, Hagrid?" Lila asked. "Something good, I hope."

"You will like very much!" Hagrid assured. "STUDENTS!" he shouted. "Come with me."

The students gathered in a small group around Hagrid. "Today we are going to see a beautiful creature… But try to be silent, or else you can startle them. Follow me." And Hagrid turned to the Forbidden Forest.

In the morning, the forest looked innocent. The sun light between the trees illuminated everything and it was possible to hear birds and see small animals such as squirrels in the trees. Harry remembered when he first entered the forest, when he met Voldemort. He remembered the pain in his scar, and also his little misadventure with Aragog. Then he started to worry again… But all the third year students were there, and so Hagrid, and Harry knew nothing could happen to him, so he brushed his worries out of his mind.

"What do you think Hagrid is going to show us?" Ron asked in a low voice. "Isn't Aragog, is it?"

"Aragog will have the best meal of its life if Hagrid is taking us to it." Lila whispered.

"He's not crazy to take the students to an acromantula's nest." Hermione spoke equally low. "Is he?"

"It's here." Hagrid finally announced.

Neville sighed in relief. "Thank Merlin!"

P.S.: Ooooh, the grim. Scary….

Reader AZ: I want to make it believable, mostly. I don't think Snape is ever going to be fluffy and stuff… But it doesn't mean he can't care for Harry.

HPGWnever: I know that in GoF I certainly can't parallel closely canon. It will all break loose. So far, I've been changing as much as can trying not to make anyone OOC. PoA will change considerably more, though. Harry himself is starting to change bit by bit. And I thought the same: Sirius won't give Harry a Firebolt, for sure.

Revengerufus: I guess that's what will make Lupin get over the fact Harry is a Slytherin quite quickly. Harry is still Harry, in the end of the day. Also Lupin isn't like Sirius, so…

Mystic Platypus: Azkaban. Got it. And you sure can be annoyed by typos.

T-TrainOrTurkeyT: Thank you very much, and about Lupin: He definitely will accept it, but he will be _a lot_ more careful while talking about James, I think… Especially because even though most of Harry's friends are Gryffindors and everything, he's still very close to Snape, and the Potions Master certainly won't shut up if anyone (*cough* Lupin *cough*) tells Harry how "perfect" James was.

Sleepydemon: It's too late to change Lila. If I were to rewrite I would change a thing or two about her, though not so much… She's close to a Mary Sue, I know, but she isn't in the story just because I felt like it. She's necessary to the plot, and she's not going to steal the spotlight, I guarantee. But thanks, and keep reading!


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter Forty Four – The Return of Draco Malfoy

Hagrid stopped at an open space in the Forest. At that point, the forest wasn't as dense as in its center, but the trees were rather close, so apparently Hagrid had to cut down a few trees to make a clearing. In the clearing, there were ten of the weirdest animals Harry ever saw in his entire life. They were half horses and half eagles, and they had different colors.

"Hippogriffs!" Hagrid shouted. "Beautiful, aren't they?"

Harry understood more or less what Hagrid meant after the initial shock of seeing such unique animals. Well, they were rather graceful, but they seemed to not like so much being at that place, or around much people… "If you open your books you will learn more about them, but for today, we are learning in practice." Hagrid continued.

"And how do we open these books?" Malfoy asked. It was indeed an innocent question, but his tone and his manner made it seem like he was sneering down at Hagrid.

"You have to caress them." Hagrid explained. "No one could open the books?" he asked starting to lose his confidence.

"How we would guess we have to caress these little monsters?" Malfoy retorted shaking his own book slightly, making it release a very unfriendly sound.

"Malfoy, shut up." Harry said. "Let Hagrid give his class in peace."

Malfoy, much to his dislike, really shut up. Hagrid, even though now he sounded hesitant, continued: "You have to be careful around them. Hippogriffs are proud animals… So never insult a hippogriff! Unless you want to die" he added. "But that won't happen today! Who wants to go first and try to touch one of them?"

"I will." Harry volunteered to encourage Hagrid, since no one seemed very keen of caressing one of the hippogriffs. Harry wasn't either, but someone had to go first.

"You will try with Buckbeak!" Hagrid said cheerfully, grasping the collar of a gray hippogriff and pulling him closer to Harry, who swallowed hard when looked in the hippogriff's cold orange eyes. "They are very, very proud and get startled easy, so no sudden movements." Hagrid explained. "First, you bow to it. If it bows back, then you can touch it."

Harry bowed and looked up to the hippogriff. And the hippogriff stood still, looking at Harry in a rather threatening manner. "Harry, back off calmly." Hagrid said, thinking the same Harry was thinking. But they both thought it wrong, because Buckbeak bended the front knees, in an unmistakable bow. "There you go!" Hagrid cheered. "Now you can touch it, but no sudden movements yet."

The boy approached the animal cautiously… It was indeed a big animal, and its claws looked very dangerous. Stretching his hand slowly, Harry caressed Buckbeak. He was shaking slightly, but he tried to look certain of what he was doing to show Hagrid more support than he already has shown. Not that he was at least a bit certain, because after all, Hagrid _did_ send him to Aragog last term and he almost turned into spider dinner. What would assure him that Buckbeak wasn't going to try eating him for lunch too? However, that wasn't the case and Buckbeak closed its eyes like it was enjoying.

"Good, good. Now you can try mount on it!" Hagrid spoke. "Just try not to pluck any feathers and grasp tight!"

"Wait, what?" Harry asked, but he was already being lifted from the ground by Hagrid and mounted against his will on Buckbeak which luckily didn't oppose to it. "But Hagrid I…" and it was too late. Hagrid gave a slap in Buckbeak. Harry only saw feathers to grasp tightly to, but still Buckbeak was lifting from the ground with the force of his magnificent wings. Harry grasped its neck and prayed that it would work, and it did. While flying in a hippogriff was way worst than flying with his Nimbus 2000, at least he didn't fell and hit the floor with his head, and the view was quite nice, but still, Harry longed for putting his feet on the ground as soon as he could.

Which did happen two minutes later, and Harry sighed in relief. And now that Harry did ride Buckbeak successfully, many students wanted to try it, including…

"I want to do it!" Malfoy said. "How hard can it be?" he asked. Oddly enough, he chose the Buckbeak too.

Ron and Hermione were bowing to a brow hippogriff while Lila and Neville were trying to approach a pitch black one, but without success. Lila was standing behind Neville and Harry could see her lips moving: "You killed a basilisk. A hippogriff will be easy. _Right…?_" she added with an unsure smile.

"I never rode a hippogriff." Neville replied nervously, when his hippogriff didn't bow back to him and apparently wasn't going to any time soon.

And meanwhile, Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy were having much more success in that matter. Malfoy bowed with an arrogant look on his face to Buckbeak which bowed back to him, and Harry understood why Hagrid chose Buckbeak. Compared to other hippogriffs, Buckbeak was quite nice. Malfoy stretched his hand with the confidence Harry lacked and caressed the hippogriff with a smirk. "You aren't that hard to get, are you, ugly brut?"

If he was being plain mean or not, Harry could not know, but in the next moment, Buckbeak raised his claw and attacked Malfoy, who protected himself with his arm, thus getting injured. Hagrid immediately hushed to calm Buckbeak down and help Malfoy to get on his feet again. "It almost killed me!" Malfoy said, refusing to stand up. "I'm going to lose my arm!"

"No, you are not!" Hagrid replied. "Here, I will take you to Madam Pomfrey." he said, carrying Malfoy in his arms like a baby and leaving the clearing.

Pansy Parkinson was tearing up. "Poor Malfoy! What did he do to deserve it?"

"What he didn't do?" Ron sneered. "He called Buckbeak an ugly brut! Of course Buckbeak wasn't going to be happy!"

Malfoy's voice still could be heard. "My father will hear about this…!"

Harry knew Malfoy's father's reputation wasn't anywhere near good after the diary incident and that probably Malfoy was only bluffing, but he couldn't help but being worried. However, he knew Malfoy was only whining – Madam Pomfrey could grow back bones, why couldn't she heal a few scratches? The class was over, then, and the three Gryffindors and two Slytherins went back to the castle with a rather foul mood and it was even worst for Harry and Lila, since they had to share the table with Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle.

"I thought last term had put some sense into his head." Lila spoke what Harry was thinking for quite some time.

"It didn't." Harry replied. He didn't know what he was expecting from a bastard like Malfoy… Shouldn't be so surprising that Malfoy was back at his old habits.

P.S.: And our bad boy is back!

And to the first anonymous reviewer: Dude, Lupin won't ignore Harry for a while. I think, if anyone of the Marauders will accept quick that Harry is a Slytherin would be him… But that was after a looooong time thinking about it.

And to the second: Thanks very much. And I agree with you, but I think the scenes with Lupin will be hard for me to write for now on because in canon Harry and Lupin pretty much talk about Lily and James – and what the hell James would think of his own son in Slytherin…? And what Lupin thinks James would think? I feel zero empathy for James' character and I don't want to vilify him with my bias and certainly impartial opinion… I think that's the hardest part for me in PoA.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter Forty Five – Neville faces his boggart

Ron and Hermione were sure annoyed by Malfoy's friends that even if the class was over hours ago, but Lila and Harry were definitely more. Pansy was still crying when it was time for lunch, and unfortunately for them, they had to share the table with her, plus Crabbe and Goyle.

"What if he loses his arm?" Pansy sniffed. "I want Hagrid gone!"

Lila clenched her fist and looked at Harry. "Kill. Me." she hissed. "Though it would be really good if he bleeds to death." Lila added in a lighter tone.

"Pomfrey grew all the bones in my arm when I fell from the broom." Harry observed. "She can heal cuts in one minute. I don't know why Malfoy isn't here yet."

"What happened to Malfoy?" Pucey asked. "The hippogriff cut his head off? Not that… It would make any difference, anyway."

"You wish." Harry replied with a light scowl. "Malfoy insulted the hippogriff. He called it an ugly brut, Buckbeak didn't like it at all and attacked him. But Hagrid stopped it!" Harry added quickly. "It was really just a few cuts in his arm."

Flint laughed. "I remember that a bludger hit me in the back and broke all my ribs once." he told. "I was back in my feet two days later… But I stayed in the Hospital Wing for two weeks."

"Good times." Pucey agreed, looking at a point above Flint's head. "Remember when I broke both of my legs and my knee was bending kind of… Diagonally? Hurt like hell but it was funny."

"Your face was the funniest." Flint went on. Lila was with her mouth slightly open and there was disbelief written all over her face. Like Hermione, she wasn't much fond of Quidditch – rather, she showed support to her friends that were from Quidditch team: Harry, Adrian and Marcus.

"And Pomfrey healed _all_ this?" she asked with a slightly high pitched voice. "And your knee still works?"

"My knee still makes weird noises sometimes." Pucey replied, now with his focus back at the table. "But overall it's fine."

OoOoO

Harry repeated to himself all day long that Hagrid couldn't be fired, and that Malfoy was attacked because he didn't follow Hagrid's instructions. But Harry wasn't so sure about it. Lila, Ron, Hermione and Neville weren't so sure, either.

"Do you guys think Hagrid is really going to lose his job?" Neville asked with an unsure look on his face.

"He can't!" Ron retorted. "I mean, it is Malfoy's fault he didn't listen to what Hagrid said. Why Hagrid would be fired? Just because Malfoy is a git?" he snorted.

"Malfoy isn't exactly smart, but I'm sure he will find a way." Hermione observed. "To try, at least."

"We should talk to Hagrid. Look, his windows are still open." Lila said. "And we still have time."

Hermione looked at Harry with concern. "I don't know if we should…"

"I can walk through the _Hogwarts grounds_." Harry said, with his voice sounding a bit acid. He wasn't so sure about that either, but he wouldn't waste all his school year worrying with the possibility of Black showing up at every corner. Well, perhaps a small part of it… Especially after Trelawney's class. Harry checked twice if there weren't any black dogs around when they crossed the grounds to make to Hagrid's hut.

Once they got there, they noticed that Hagrid was unsure as they were. Smelling like alcohol, his eyes were bloodshot. "Isn't it curfew yet?" he mumbled. Then he added: "I will lose my job, anyway." And he opened the door further.

"Hagrid, Dumbledore can't fire you." Hermione said already. "Malfoy simply disobeyed your instructions and it's not your fault if he is what he is."

Hagrid waved his giant hand. "Dumbledore is a great man." he spoke diving his head in a barrel of cold water, while Hermione put some water to boil and the other four found places to sit. Hagrid was now with his hair and his bear soaked. "But what worries me isn't Draco. Is his father. He will do everything in his powers to fire me, mark my words." he said, dropping himself in a chair heavily.

"But he's out of the council." Harry pointed out. "Besides, there's nothing against you."

"The power of the money never dies and Lucius is a snake. He will get what he wants, sooner or later." Hagrid sighed. "As long as Buckbeak is left alone..."

OoOoO

Draco Malfoy wasn't back to classes until the middle of the Potions class in a Thursday morning. With his bandaged arm and "moaning in pain". Harry knew pretty well Malfoy was faking it – after talking with Flint and Pucey for fifteen minutes more, Malfoy's wound was close to a "booboo".

"How is your arm?" Pansy asked, her voice showing deep concern.

"Still hurts. Perhaps will never be the same again." he replied making faces and sitting by his usual spot. "That can be a trouble." he continued loudly. "Since I can't cut my ingredients."

Snape was with his head down, marking essays. "Ask one of your friends." Snape suggested softly to Malfoy without really looking at him. "I'm sure they will be glad in assisting you. Parkinson, perhaps…"

Malfoy looked disappointed to Ron and Lila's amusement. "Git." Ron muttered.

"Agreed." Lila replied, even though she was one desk behind him.

Snape finally stood up to check the progress made in the potions, and Neville swallowed hard. His potion, instead of green, was orange… And he had no idea of how to fix it fast enough before Snape made it to his desk. Too late: "Orange, Longbottom." Snape said. "Care to explain to me how you can be _so obtuse_ to the point of making your potion orange." Neville didn't reply. "I want this potion fixed until the end of the class, did you hear me?"

Neville swallowed hard again and apparently wasn't going to reply… When Snape turned his back on Neville to check the other cauldrons, he heard a very low mutter: "How can I fix it…? Sir."

Snape had to raise his eyebrow slightly. He turned on his heels to face Neville again who was looking at the cauldron. "Look at me." Snape demanded. Neville obeyed. "You have to add a little nothing of leech juice and only ONE rat spleens." Snape explained. "Start again."

"It's just that?" Neville asked in disbelief. "Sir." he added quickly.

It was Snape's turn to not reply. He turned on his heels once more to go back to his table. Everyone was with their jaws dropped. Neville actually asked Snape something, even though it was much of news that Neville feared Snape immensely.

Harry, however, wasn't much focused. His mind was still wandering too much on Trelawney's omens and his first Divination class, and so Mr. Weasley's warns. Black was after him, Harry was sure of it, and the fact he was a Death Eater made Harry's blood boil. But… Well. The dementors were guarding the school; the Ministry was doing everything to lock Black up in Azkaban again. Harry would like to say a thing or two to Black if he had the chance, but he was hoping he never really had one, to be honest...

P.S.: [Darth Vader] I find the lack of Flint and Pucey in the story disturbing [/Darth Vader]. Especially because I decided to make them extremely OOC – no regrets and absolutely _zero_ shame xoxo. Also, I like this chapter because it shows that Snape didn't change much… Rather, Neville's attitude changes. It did bother me a tiny bit that Neville (or at least, this is what I recall) never shows any effort to develop at Potions.

Luiz4200: Yeah… Sirius is way less tactful than Lupin, and I guess he might let slip something dangerous…

PhoenixFelicis: I think it was a mix of things that made Lupin so surprised (I'm the writer, but I don't know everything, and you can interpret what I write the way that you see fit) because he was thinking Snape would treat Harry badly, and Snape didn't and most of all, I think he was expecting Harry to be more… James like. Running away from home, leaving the dungeons after curfew – but Harry is quite chill about it (he even says: it won't happen again, _**sir**_) and doesn't brag. And then, the blow. He's a Slytherin. Harry doesn't know it, and thinks Lupin is surprised _only_ because he's a Slytherin. And he has all the right to be annoyed, especially after CoS…

Omega13a: Nice observation you made there… I forgot about Andromeda. I do make a lot of comments about the Marauders – I've been told of bashing them _**a lot **_, and I will make sure that doesn't happen in this story. Mostly, I still stand for what I think, but people think differently, and often I see someone who thinks different from me and has a point, like you, and I want them to speak up to be sure I will be as fair as I can, and don't let my stubbornness mess with this story T.T


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter Forty Six – Ten points from Slytherin

Neville left the dungeons that day with the same sensation he felt when he killed the basilisk. He did get his potion right after the first try, and the color was just right.

"Neville, how did you do that?" Ron asked, genuinely surprised. "I would've hid in the first place I found if Snape talked to me like that."

"Snape doesn't bite, you know…? At least, not too hard." Lila observed with a shrug. "But where's Hermione? I swear she was just here."

"She's there." Harry pointed out, and Hermione was waiting them in the end of the hallway. She seemed tired and Harry had the impression she was putting something on her robes. "Wasn't she behind us…?"

It was indeed a bit weird, but they didn't ask anything, not until when they were half way to the Great Hall to have lunch and Hermione's bag ripped apart and ten big, heavy books fell on the floor. "Oh no!" Hermione mumbled.

"Why are you carrying all these books?" Neville inquired, while, along with Lila, Harry and Ron, was helping Hermione to catch her books from the floor. "We only have Defense against the Dark Arts after lunch."

"I signed up for a few extra subjects." Hermione explained dismissively. "Here, hold these while I fix my bag."

"A _few_?" Lila insisted with irony. "Looks like you signed up for all extra subjects that existed."

"McGonagall and I discussed a way. Don't worry with me." And the matter was dropped. At least Hermione seemed to be more relaxed when was time for Defense against the Dark Arts. Unlike Harry, who already got his guard up…

Harry had to admit that was hard being a Slytherin. He had friends, of course, but apart them, everyone seemed to think ill of him, including his Slytherins housemates, but with those, he didn't care much. It was like being a Slytherin was a disease or something similar to that… Harry often thought how easy would've been for him if he was sorted in Gryffindor or another house. However, he never regretted the Hat's decision. It was hard, indeed, being a Slytherin, but it never felt wrong. Apparently not everyone thought the way he did, though… His father was a Gryffindor, he remembered. What would he think?

All the students already had organized books, parchment and other materials on the desks, but Lupin haven't arrived yet. The work was wasted, because the first thing Lupin said when he arrived was: "We are going to study with some practice. All you need are your wands – and the class isn't in this room for today."

The student formed a messy line to leave the room, and Lupin leaded them for a known place for Harry and his friends – the teacher's lounge. But it wasn't empty… Snape was sitting in a far corner, reading the Daily Prophet. "Severus." Lupin greeted him with a light tone of surprise. Snape just returned a curt nod and his attention was back to the newspaper again. Harry felt more at ease with Snape in the room… And then, he noticed that the same big cabinet they used to hide was shaking and something inside was forcing the door.

"What is that?" Lila couldn't restrain herself, given the fact she went inside the same cabinet a few months ago.

"This is a boggart, and since I have to get rid of it, I thought I would show it to you first." Lupin explained. "This is a monster which lives in cabinets, like this one, and, yes, under your beds when you were little…" and his lecture was interrupted by a few giggles. "Under sinks… Boggarts like to live in dark places." he continued. "But anyone can tell what exactly a boggart is?"

"A transformer." Hermione replied right away and Snape snorted lightly behind the Daily Prophet. "It changes its shape to what one fears the most. That's why they are scary, even if they are not dangerous."

"Very well said, Miss Granger." Lupin observed. "I couldn't find a better explanation. But here we are in advantage. Can anyone tell me why?"

"Not everyone fears the same thing, I suppose." And it was Lila's turn to reply. "Then it won't know what shape to take, we are too many."

"Indeed." Lupin agreed. "The laugh is the best weapon to defeat a boggart. I want you to think in what you fear the most… And how to make it laughable." he went on. "Now, say with me: _Riddikulus_!"

"Riddikulus!" the class echoed.

"Good, good… Now I want a person to demonstrate. Who wants to go first?" he asked, and looked at his students. "Mr. Longbottom, why don't you?"

"Mr. Longbottom is not the right choice." Snape interrupted, finally putting his newspaper down. Many people interpreted Snape's interruption as malice, Lupin included, but Harry, Lila, Ron and Neville knew the real reason behind it. A year ago, perhaps they would say Neville's boggart was Snape, but after the last Potions class, and regarding what happened with them last term, most likely Neville's boggart was going to be the basilisk or, worst, Voldemort.

"Why not?" Lupin questioned stubbornly. "I am sure Mr. Longbottom is capable of dealing with the boggart."

"Professor Snape is right." Harry said, and looked to Neville. "I don't think Neville should do it." Neville himself thought the same thing, but was too scared to say anything…

"I feel like I should remind you of who's the teacher here." Lupin warned. "Mr. Longbottom, you remember the spell, don't you?"

Neville nodded, but said: "I… I think you should choose someone else."

"I won't." Lupin replied. "If Professor Snape and Mr. Potter think you aren't capable, they are wrong." he encouraged Neville. "Ready?"

A cease formed between Snape's eyebrows, and Harry, Lila and Ron were equally worried. What if the basilisk or Tom Riddle appeared…? It would raise too many questions, questions they couldn't answer. Lupin was oblivious to all of this, and understood as the other students did. As if Snape and Harry were making little of Neville, and he insisted in using him as the first one to face the boggart.

Neville stood in front of the cabinet and Lupin waved his wand to open the cabinet's door. And, as Harry suspected, what got out of the cabinet was no one less than Tom Riddle, in his Hogwarts uniform, the prefect badge shining, glaring at Neville with a murderous look on his face. Neville took two steps back, utterly terrified. "R-riddikulus." he mumbled, and had no effects whatsoever.

"What did I tell you?" Snape sneered. He wasn't in his far corner anymore, and he stood between Neville and the boggart. It started to change its shape to something somewhat red that Harry couldn't understand what it was, but with Snape magically pushed the boggart to the cabinet again, closing it inside. "Mr. Longbottom obviously can't face a boggart." he said, now turning to Lupin.

Lupin, and everyone in the room was extremely confused. Nobody knew what Neville's boggart was, and besides, Neville seemed really relieved after Snape's interruption, and apparently didn't mind Snape's snide remarks.

"And who are you to decide?" Lupin asked, his normally kind voice sounding harsh.

"I was his teacher since his first year here, Lupin, and I assure you that I'm aware of his abilities." Snape replied icily. "The Headmaster might have approved this practical exercise, but it's not wise to use _certain _students…"

"This is _my_ class, I suppose?" Lupin almost snapped.

"But Professor Snape-" Neville tried to say something.

"No, Mr. Longbottom. Teachers shouldn't say what students are or aren't good enough to do." Lupin spoke, rather harshly. "But the class is dismissed now."

Students started to leave the teacher's lounge disappointed. "Not you, Mr. Potter. I would like to have a little talk with you and the Head of your House about your behavior today."

Harry was the first one to urge to leave the lounge, but he stopped and turned on his heels, and walked as slowly as he could to talk to Lupin. "Yes, professor…?" Harry asked, and couldn't feel gladder that Snape was there. At least he knew what really happened.

"Your behavior towards Mr. Longbottom was reprehensible." Lupin started. "It's not right to belittle and make fun of other students."

"And who are you to say such things, Lupin?" Snape cut him. "You were fine with it, for what I recall."

"It was a different situation." Lupin replied dryly. "For now, I will take ten points from Slytherin and if this happens again, I'm afraid I will have to give you a detention." he said to Harry.

"Ten points to Slytherin." Snape interjected. "And I'm the Head of his House. I say what is right and what is wrong. This conversation is over, Lupin." he hissed. "Come with me, Mr. Potter."

P.S.: Yep… I was worried what Lupin would think, but it was before I had the idea for this chapter… It does change the course of the river a ~~little tiny~~ bit.

Clara: Your English is fine, though. Glad you liked my story. Draco is still sort of the bad boy yet… But I assure you things will change. And yes, you can use "updated".

Omega13a: No one should have tolerance at all and I totally agree with you. I'm so sorry that you had to go through all that :/ I don't cut the Marauder's any slack because they knew what they were doing, and they never thought what they did to Snape was wrong. "Be not proud of" or be "ashamed" isn't regard the bullying as wrong… I don't understand how this type of people can be regarded as good guys at all. They may be in the side of the angels, but it doesn't mean they are angels as well… The same happens with Snape.

T-TrainOrTurkeyT: Means "very little" or "almost nothing" but it isn't an expression in English, is it? No, it's not. Well, thanks for pointing that out. And I loved last chapter because of that. I always thought Neville should do something like that in canon… He's a brave young boy, indeed.

Luiz4200: Really? Oh my God, that was surprising. As Omega13a pointed out, Sirius's favorite cousin was Andromeda, and if all the Blacks were in Slytherin, then she was a Slytherin. But I think Sirius might think Harry is a turncoat anyway, because he's James' son, so there's must be something really wrong with Harry to be sorted in Slytherin... Sirius, however, doesn't have the habit of thinking much T.T


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter Forty Seven – Gossip

Neville swallowed hard when he left the room. Soon people started to throw questions at him about his boggart and Neville was just mumbling excuses to run away as fast as he could to lock himself up in his dorm. Ron, Hermione and Lila were following him. They stopped in a dead end hallway.

"What are we going to tell them?" Ron asked. "They won't stop asking!"

"I-I don't know!" Neville replied, panting slightly.

"Nobody was counting on it." Lila observed. "I bet that was the reason Snape was in the lounge today! He knew that probably something like that could happen."

"Was that… Was that You-Know-Who?" Hermione said in a low voice. "It was him?" she insisted.

"It was!" Ron muttered. "That's why Snape was trying to stop Neville from facing the boggart. And what we are going to do now?"

"Well, we can't stay here all day." Hermione decided. "Listen, whatever they ask, all we have to do it's not answer."

"Easier said than done." Lila mumbled, but they left anyway. It didn't take long to two Gryffindors to catch up with them. Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas.

"We looked for you everywhere." Dean said. "I thought you might be upset by what Snape said." he spoke to Neville.

"I'm… I'm not." Neville muttered. "It's just…"

"You seemed to be really afraid of your boggart." Seamus interrupted. "Who was that Slytherin Prefect?" he asked. "I've never seen him before."

"Perhaps Neville doesn't want to talk about it." Lila said in her most obnoxious voice. "Have you ever considered that?"

"Longbottom, Weasley, Gayllen and Granger, with me." Snape said, not so far away from them, with Harry... Apparently, he left the lounge not so long ago. "Finnigan and Thomas might go back to your common rooms." he added in a very dangerous low tone. Ron sighed in relief and gladly followed Neville to go with Snape, something he thought he would never do in his entire life. "What did you say to them?" Snape asked calmly when they were out of the other Gryffindor's sight.

"Nothing." Lila replied. "You got here just in time, sir."

Snape stared at each one of his pupils. He, too, had no idea of what they were going to steer the situation to make every third year student forget what they saw in Lupin's class. "This put you, and me, unfortunately, in a delicate situation." he spoke slowly. "But you won't tell _anything_, under any circumstances, is that clear…? Change the subject, lie… It doesn't matter. Find a way."

"Are you telling us to _lie_?" Hermione asked, slightly outraged.

"Perhaps you prefer to tell everyone where Longbottom had the pleasure to meet the Dark Lord in his earlier years." Snape observed, with a hint of venom. "It's more than obvious that no one can know, Granger, and the truth is _not_ an option."

That particular moment was something the Gryffindors would classify as odd, to put it mildly. Not only Snape tried to protect them for facing a trouble, now he was helping. And the Gryffindors wouldn't trust anyone else to help them with that. It was the Slytherin way, of course, but it was the only possible way.

"And what about Lupin?" Ron asked. "Won't he ask anything…?"

"Under _any_ circumstances." Snape repeated. "Dismissed."

OoOoO

Lupin stared at the closed door not actually grasping what just happened. He definitely needed a cup of tea to relax and think properly. Cover Harry's back it was something Lupin imagined Snape would never do. But people are boxes of surprise… He left the lounge and found, not so far away, two Gryffindors. He greeted them sympathetically, but frowned. "You look worried. What happened?"

"Professor Snape called Neville to talk a while ago." Dean replied. "I bet it's because he's still angry at Neville. Today Neville got his potion right… I guess Snape didn't like it much."

"Oh, didn't he?" Lupin said, not believing in what he was hearing. "I will talk to Neville in private. This can't keep going."

"You know what is weird, Professor Lupin?" Seamus questioned, but didn't wait for an answer. "Lately, Neville have been very close friends with Harry."

"It's true." Dean confirmed. "Ron and Hermione too."

"And that girl, Lila, with the purple hair." Seamus continued. "I still don't understand why Harry would do something like that to a friend."

"Well, you know how Slytherins are like…" Dean raised his brows. "She was completely rude to me just because I asked Neville who was his boggart."

"Completely." Seamus agreed.

"Be as it may, you shouldn't be here." Lupin finally spoke. "I will deal with the problem."

Lupin was definitely decided to put an end in Neville's situation. Though… Apparently no one knew what Neville's boggart was. That was something Lupin would try to find out when he had a talk with the boy… And Lupin was sure that was going to happen as soon as he could. But how come Harry is a close friend to Neville, and yet, he joined Snape…? What kind of a friend he was? Lupin remembered, with a smidgen of guilt, that James and Sirius often mocked Peter Pettigrew…

Lupin showed up in the Gryffindor common room to find Ron, Hermione and Neville in a corner, studying, without speaking to anyone. Well, the room was almost empty anyway. Ron seemed almost scared in seeing him. "P-professor Lupin? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to invite you to have a cup of tea in my office. I would like to talk to you three." Lupin said, trying to sound nice.

"We are busy." Hermione replied rather harshly. "Perhaps another time."

"It's about Professor Snape. I've heard some things…" Lupin insisted, lowering his voice to something close to a whisper. "It's unacceptable. I thought you would like to talk about it."

The three glared at each other. "We will go." Neville said and Lupin noticed he was reluctant. Perhaps he was afraid of talking about Snape. Lupin was determinate to get some answers. A few minutes later, the three were sitting in front of his desk with cups of tea on their hands – and silent.

"I want you to talk about what happened in my class earlier." Lupin started. "Is there… Anything you wish to say?"

"No." Ron replied curtly and took a sip of tea, blushing furiously.

"And what about you, Neville…?" Lupin was egging them to spill the beans.

"Nothing." Neville replied.

"I understand you are worried with us, Professor Lupin." Hermione said, putting down her cup. "But there's nothing to worry about…"

"I heard you were close friends from Harry." Lupin observed, eyeing them thoughtfully. "Is he always like that to you?"

"Oh… He's… He's awful!" Hermione finally confessed. "Professor Snape too. Just because we are Gryffindors… You see, they never liked us. They were clearly saying Neville couldn't face the boggart because they didn't think Neville had the ability. No other reason behind it."

P.S.: Oh, Lord. Gryffindors are bad liars. Lol, PoA is getting funnier. Also, the last part is in Lupin's POV, so you guys don't know what Hermione was thinking… She will explain herself later.

PhoenixFelicis: The problem is exactly that one – Lupin doesn't know anything. I have to compare my Lupin with canon Harry here. They jump on the conclusion Snape is bad, but they don't really know anything and work with that prejudice, and they end up wrong. Now, Lupin is more confused because Harry "joined" Snape.

Luiz4200: He will wonder, yes, but he's fixated with the idea that Harry and Snape were mean just for the sake of it. And he already got what he wanted… Though, of course, he will find out he is wrong u.u

Clara: Yay, glad you will keep reading and thanks!

Phoenix1592: Lupin is being sort of a hypocrite here T.T He is trying to do the right thing, but he conveniently forgets that Neville defended Snape and doesn't stop to think too much about Neville's boggart. Much like – I will say again - Harry in canon, he believes Snape is the bad guy, and ends up getting it wrong because he is so sure about that.

FireSenshi2: I'm loving that too! And I don't have problem with people that like the Marauders, but, quite frankly, they are far away from being saints. As I mentioned before, "they were young" and "Boy will boys" excuses to their bullying are lousy, and if someone is going to like them, they really should accept that side of them… I don't know any authors, though. I don't read much fanfiction.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter Forty Eight – True friends, fake enemies

"Why did you have to tell him that?" Ron questioned Hermione as soon as they were in a safe distance from Lupin's office. "Did you realize what you just did?"

"Yes." Hermione replied stubbornly. "I know. That's what Snape told us to do. He just didn't tell _how_ and Lupin wasn't going to let us out until we said something. It was the first thing I could think of."

It was complicated. For the rest of Hogwarts, it wasn't a secret that the five kids were close friends. It was a different friendship, indeed, since it wasn't common for Slytherins and Gryffindors to get along – and very well, since they went through great misadventures together – but nevertheless, it was a tight one. But now… It was quite obvious that the Gryffindors would have to act differently in public. Hermione had her brows brought together with worry.

"What are we going to do…?" she asked more to herself than to the boys. "Lupin will suspect if we keep talking to Harry and Lila!"

"Unless…" Neville started. "What if he doesn't know?"

Ron shook his head. "We are hanging out too much with Slytherins." He observed. "But that is brilliant!" he continued with enthusiasm. "Lupin doesn't _have_ to know! We already lied to him anyway…"

OoOoO

Meanwhile, Harry was sitting by a couch in the Slytherin common room, staring at the fireplace with an empty look on his face. Draco was on the opposite side of the room, complaining about how his arm was still stinging, but Harry was oblivious to all of this, because he was slightly angry. Lila was more or less in the same mood, though she was reading a novel to kill the spare time.

"Today was interesting." she said in a low voice to not be overheard. "What happened when Lupin called you…?"

"He said my behavior was reprehensible." Harry replied, a little bitter, perhaps, and like Lila, he had his voice low. "But I didn't really… Say anything. Snape only said Neville wasn't the right choice. And well, Neville wasn't. Lupin thought that we were saying that just to make fun of Neville and took ten points from me."

"And Snape…?" Lila inquired.

"He…" Harry started. "Wait… I think they have met before." he mused. "Snape said_: You were fine with it, for what I recall_… For what I know, Snape and Lupin probably didn't speak to each other until today. Do you think they were…"

"Classmates?" Lila completed. "I don't know… Lupin seems older than Snape. How old is Snape anyway? Lupin must be forty five, and Snape can be a hundred. We don't even know if he's really human."

Harry shrugged. Now that Harry stopped to think about it, he knew nothing about Snape but his name. In the other hand, Snape apparently knew his Aunt Petunia, even before Harry's first year, and knew pretty much everything of what happened last term, when even Dumbledore didn't know much of the details. Harry didn't even know Snape's age, or when was his birthday… "We can ask." Harry suggested.

"And do you think really think he will answer…?" Lila inquired, turning the page of her novel.

"No." Harry confessed. "But for a reason he doesn't trust Lupin."

His mood didn't improve much because when the conversation died, it was possible to hear the small group in the opposite side. On top of all this, there was still the danger that Hagrid would be fired… Harry knew for a fact that Lucius didn't have much influence as before, not after the incident with the diary. Harry was glad that it backfired, or else Ginny could be the one kidnapped by Voldemort. Malfoy might have saved his life by accident – because if Harry kept talking with the diary, most likely he would be the one trapped on the Chamber, and since he was the only parselmouth he knew, then no one could save him – Harry didn't feel much gratitude for him, and Malfoy already let it very clear that he didn't either…

"I can't stay here anymore…" he muttered and stood up to leave.

"Me neither." Lila sighed, and followed Harry to leave the dungeons. It didn't take much time for them to bump with Hermione, Ron and Neville.

"You won't believe in what just happened." Hermione said and looked around. "But we can't talk here."

Harry frowned. "Why not?" he spoke, but followed his friends all the same, with the frown still on his face. In the situation he found himself in the moment, it was quite hard to find something he would not believe.

"Oh…" Myrtle moaned. "You came to see me, at last."

"Not really, Myrtle." Ron replied with his usual bluntness. "You really won't believe in what happened." he spoke, now to Harry and Lila. Myrtle dived headfirst in a toilet, spreading water, but none of the kids minded.

"Lupin invited us to have a cup of tea in his office." Neville told them. "And… He asked a lot of things…"

"And we end up telling him that you and Snape were always like this… That, to us." Ron continued. "But he didn't ask anything about Neville's boggart, though. Which is good."

"What?" Harry exclaimed, surprised. "You told him what?"

"I'm so sorry, Harry, I didn't know what to say!" Hermione apologized. "It was the first thing that came to my mind. And Snape told us to not tell anyone. Not even Lupin, remember?"

"Harry, relax." Lila spoke. "It's not that serious. We can't just be seen in public together anymore. It's not the end of the world… Though it's quite close from it." she added, shrugging.

Btu Harry had his mind wandering in the conversation Snape and Lupin had in front of him. "Would you guys believe me if I told you that exists the possibility of Snape knowing Lupin from before…? I think they did."

Neville frowned. "How?"

"I don't know." Harry sighed. "I just… Had this impression. Never mind, it's not important." he added.

"Well, could be." Hermione observed. "It would be so much easier if we just tell Lupin the truth. But for some reason, Snape doesn't want us to."

Harry was now in a very fool mood when he left the bathroom… It didn't suit him playing the role of the bad guy at all. He wondered when Dumbledore was finally going to hire a Defense against the Dark Arts teacher that won't cause him any troubles. And it was still the first week of the term. Harry prayed that the mess would end up soon, somehow… Hagrid still needed help, and Black was near Hogwarts… Now he couldn't talk to three of his closest friends. What could possibly happen next?

At dinner, both Lila and Harry were silent. They felt many looks on their necks, deadly glares, mostly from the Gryffindor table.

"Why is everyone looking at you?" Flint asked, frowning slightly.

"It's… Nothing." Harry replied curtly. "Just a misunderstood."

"Anyway… The trainings will start soon." Flint chatted.

"But the weather is bad because of the dementors." Pucey observed.

Bad weather wasn't really a difficulty for Harry. After all, he had natural skills, and could spot the snitch in record time. Though, the source of the bad weather might get in the way. The dementors frightened Harry, and he knew that he was ever going to face a boggart, it would take a shape of a dementor. Harry spent quite some time unconscious after his first encounter with one, and the scream haunted him to these days. They were supposed to be only at the entrances of the castle, but the quidditch pitch was outside, and closer to the dementors.

And Hogwarts needed to be guarded because Black escaped Azkaban. The weather was just as bad as Harry's mood, now. He was angry and scared. Not a really good combination…

P.S.: Harry is so happy right now…

Saissister: He will find out, in the right time.

Phoenix1592: Right…? I think it's because it's the first time she's lying to a teacher.

T-TrainOrTurkeyT: Really? Actually I like him in my story more than in the books, to tell the truth. I mean… He's actually moving his ass now to do something. He's improving. I won't say anything else – but you have to trust me in this. I have something really good planned out *evil laugh*… As for Hermione, it is funny, indeed, especially because she's actually listening to Snape and trusting him.

Luiz4200: I haven't thought much about the end of PoA, actually… It depends of how the things will go.

Lin Kim: Agreed.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter Forty Nine – Definitely a bad month

Harry was surprised when Ron's little sister, Ginny, came to talk to him at the day after the boggart incident.

"I heard what happened." she said to Harry in a tone he couldn't interpret really well, but she looked around and pulled him to an empty hallway. Lila was with Harry, but she walked away with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle. "And it's not fair." she continued. "I told Fred and George that I would put a dung bomb in the next person who talked ill about you."

"You don't have to do that, Ginny." Harry spoke. "Listen, I will be fine. It isn't the first time, and if I have a really bad luck, it won't be the last either… You don't have to do anything."

"But Harry I-"Ginny was going to retort.

"Promise me." Harry interrupted. "No one can know about the…" he was going to say Chamber, but he reconsidered. "You know what."

"That Lupin is an idiot." Ginny pouted. "It's not fair, Harry!" she insisted. "Ron told me you were trying to help Neville who saved the _whole bloody school_ and people talk awful things about you!"

"It's not really fair." Harry agreed. "But there's nothing I can do. Just… Let go."

September was definitely a bad month for Harry. Even though the first Defense against the Dark Arts class was a fiasco, soon it was the favorite subject of many people… Lupin always explained the subject in an easy way to understand and with a rather good sense of humor. However, Harry wasn't up to laugh in the last days. He was tired of the treatment he was getting from… Well, everyone. And even if he was up to laugh, he probably won't do that in Lupin's class. After all, he had to act as if he hated Gryffindors and such.

The Care of Magical Creatures class wasn't going much well too. After Buckbeak's accident, Hagrid lost all of his confidence, and the classes were quite boring. Besides, he wasn't aware of Neville's master plan yet… And it was quite hard from Harry and Lila to dodge his questions. And there were still the Divinations classes… Harry still received deadly glares from everyone, but Professor Trelawney had the habit of randomly start to tear up and mutter: "Poor boy, poor boy…"

And he still had detentions on Saturday along with Lila, which were almost always bottle ingredients and organize the potions store. Normally, Harry probably would be annoyed by having to do detentions at Saturdays, but in them was the only place where, finally, no one was looking down on him. Though Snape was merely a mute presence in the room… He was brewing something Lila and Harry didn't have a clue about it. And asking was useless.

"What are you brewing, sir?" Harry asked in an awkward way to start a conversation.

"None of your business, Mr. Potter." Snape replied in a mutter.

Harry and Lila exchanged glares and Lila shrugged, cutting some roots and putting them in a small bottle. They knew Snape wasn't up to much talk, Harry was especially familiar with this. Oh, he remembered pretty well the day Snape took him to buy his materials, and when he was told not to ask any questions, even though he was almost exploding with all questions he had. Until this date, Harry still had a few, but he knew it would take a life time to get them from Snape… Harry, however, had enough knowledge in Potions to observe that the Potion was most likely complicated and used many ingredients. And Lila noticed that it wasn't for the Hospital Wing, since the Potions Master didn't bottle it with a stamp with the name, as it was common when he was brewing Skelegrow or Pepper up potion.

In the month that passed, the five friends were still in the stake zero in finding out what was so suspicious about Lupin. Again, asking Snape was useless and Lupin was well liked for all the students, despite a few Slytherins, such as Malfoy, but it was a silent contempt, especially because Lupin was cold towards Harry, differently as he was with the other students. Hermione was sure Lupin had something wrong, but apparently there wasn't anything… Lupin reminded Harry of Quirell. Quirell seemed inoffensive and even made Harry suspect from Snape… But in the end Quirell had Voldemort hidden under his turbans, but, luckily, Harry never got to see Voldemort, because Snape killed him before the turban was taken off his head.

"Cheer up, mate, the trainings will start tomorrow." Flint poked Harry with his spoon, while Harry was having breakfast.

Flint was right… It did cheer up Harry a bit, until the news that the trip to Hogsmeade would be on Halloween and then Harry remembered Uncle Vernon didn't sign his permission, because Harry lost his grip and turned Aunt Marge in a balloon. Harry didn't exactly regret what he did to Aunt Marge, but he knew it was wrong and that if he kept losing the hold of his emotions most likely something worst could happen. Nevertheless, everyone was pretty excited for the excursion.

"Are you sure Snape won't let you go?" Ron suggested. "I mean, he went to your house and convinced your Uncle to have you back, and he likes you as much as he can like anything so…"

"We are talking about _Snape_ here." Lila reminded Ron.

"And besides, we couldn't even go together anyway." Hermione added. "But we will buy as much candy from Honeydukes as we can and Lila will give it to you… There's nothing much to see there, really…"

"It's just an entire wizard village, right?" Harry said ironically. "What's to see there?"

"It isn't that bad, Harry." Neville tried to comfort Harry. "And Black was spotted near here, the Daily Prophet said. He might as well be on Hogsmeade now."

"Black was spotted _thirty seven_ times so far. And one time he was spitting fire through his nose." Harry replied still ironically, but what Neville said was true. If Black was indeed after Harry, then it was likely that he would be hiding near Hogwarts or Hogsmeade, even with the dementors… He escaped Azkaban, Harry remembered. What are a few more dementors for him anyway…?

Hermione frowned. "You will be safer here." she said. Harry had to agree, but it didn't make him much better…

OoOoO

In the next Herbology class, Harry was sitting with Lila in the opposite side of the green house as Ron, Hermione and Neville, but he didn't need to be a seer like Trelawney to see something was wrong. Ron and Hermione had frown in their faces, and weren't talking to each other… While Neville sat in the middle of them, appearing to be quite clueless of what to do, so he wasn't talking as well.

"What's happening with them?" Harry muttered to Lila.

"I think I know what." Lila replied quietly. "Remember Crookshanks?"

Harry nodded. "It's hard to forget."

"Apparently, it has been trying to eat Scabbers." Lila explained in a low voice. "Ron most likely is still sore from the last attempt… If I am correct. It's not too serious, Harry. Ron and Hermione fight all the time, I wouldn't be worried."

Harry frowned and still worried for the rest of the class, but his quidditch practice that day made him forget. The weather wasn't only bad, as Pucey said, it was horrible. It was something close to a nightmare to spot the snitch… But all the Slytherin Quidditch team was sure they would win the cup that year, of course. No other house had a good seeker… At least not as good as Harry was. The Gryffindor team had good beaters - the Weasley twins -, good chasers and a good keeper, but the seeker wasn't anywhere as good as Harry.

P.S.: I can't say I ship Ginny and Harry, but perhaps I will like the idea better in my story… It remembers me a bit the friendship between Lily and Snape, after I thought about it for a second. Though it's not the only reason she shows up in this chapter.

Phoenix1592: I don't know yet, depends of how the things will go.

T-TrainorTurkeyT: They are terrible Slytherins, indeed… Glad that you will stick around to see the outcome :)

Ladyyuuki16: Yep, I'm planning it to be really soon.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter Fifty – Dobby, the free house elf

Harry felt way sadder that morning… It was a Saturday, Halloween, and the day of the first excursion to Hogsmeade. He wasn't really up to see everyone leaving, so he decided to sleep in and roll in his bed for a bit more. He only got up when he heard Malfoy – who was _still_ complaining a bit about his arm – Crabbe and Goyle leaving for the excursion. Thinking that if Uncle Vernon signed his permission, he had to go near the dementors in the gates cheered him up a bit, while he was lazily changing his clothes. He had missed breakfast by now, but then, he heard a crack, and who appeared was no one less than Dobby.

"Dobby!" Harry said, cheerfully. "You are working here now?"

The elf was still wearing the Slytherin tie Harry tricked Lucius Malfoy to give him, but Dobby was wearing it as a head band. "Dobby is a free elf!" Dobby replied with proud. "Dobby has a salary now. One galleon and a day off per month! Dumbledore is a great wizard and offered Dobby a day off every week and five galleons per month, but Dobby said no… No, too much!"

"That's great, Dobby." Harry interrupted before Dobby went on talking for hours. "But… I was wondering, do you know where the kitchens are? I missed breakfast."

"Dobby will show Harry where the kitchens are with pleasure!" and Dobby was already leaving the dorm, and Harry had to jog to catch up with the elf, and thanked Merlin because they didn't bump into anyone while they were walking. Harry was very sure he shouldn't be going to the kitchens – and that would be really hard to explain why he was following Dobby. Nevertheless, forty minutes later, Harry had his stomach filled with a delicious breakfast. Apparently, the elves thought Dobby was weird, but they thought him to be amusing and Harry had a great time talking to them while eating.

Though in his way back, in the dungeons, he did bump into someone. "Good morning, Professor Snape." Harry said politely, perhaps trying to cover the fact that he just got back from a late breakfast on the kitchens.

Snape, however, didn't fall for it. His black eyes studied Harry from head to toe. "It isn't late for coming back from breakfast, Mr. Potter?" he asked.

"It is, I was just…" Harry mumbled.

"Wandering around?" Snape cut him off. "Suspicious… A student walking alone in the castle is always up to no good. Come, Mr. Potter, I need an extra pair of hands." he turned on his heels and Harry followed him. At least Harry had something to occupy himself with…

Snape was still working in the same potion he has been working since Harry started his detentions at Saturdays. "The stores need organization, Mr. Potter." Snape ordered, studying whatever was inside the cauldron on his desk thoughtfully. Harry, at that time, already learned that at Saturdays, the stores always were messy and with lack of several ingredients, since in the day before, Friday, the last class was for first years, and Harry thankfully already learned where everything belonged to. One hour and a half passed, and Harry was now cutting some fresh ingredients, when he heard Snape's voice again. "I will have to deliver this to Professor Lupin. Do not touch anything." he warned and left.

Harry frowned. The potion was for Professor Lupin… But what for? Harry thought that perhaps he was ill, somehow… Well, he seemed to be recovering from an illness. Harry didn't think that was important, and dropped the matter, but he couldn't help but to think Snape was helping Lupin… Even though Lupin didn't seem to think high of Snape in anyway. Almost nobody thought very highly of Snape, now Harry stopped to think about the matter…

After that, Harry had the afternoon free to do whatever he wanted to do, but all he did was lay in one of the couches in the Slytherin common room, waiting for dinner. Half an hour before that, those who went to Hogsmeade got back to change clothes. However, Harry only noticed that when a Lila basically dropped a mountain of candy in his lap. "I think there's enough for one year there." she observed, sitting at his side.

"How was the trip?" Harry asked, studying several packages and sitting straight in the couch.

"Cold, mostly." Lila sighed. "But it was good." she confessed. "Honeydukes is the best. But I'm looking forward the Halloween feast." She added quickly, as if she was correcting a mistake. "And how was your day?"

"I discovered where the kitchens are." Harry told her in a low. "Dobby took me there… And I find out for who that potion was. It was for Lupin."

Lila frowned. "Lupin…?"

"Yes, I was in the Potion's lab helping Snape and he left to deliver Lupin a goblet of that potion Snape has been brewing for ages." Harry continued his story. "It's weird. If Lupin is ill, then why couldn't he just go to the Hospital Wing or something…?"

"I don't know." Lila shrugged. "We have yet to find out. There's something really weird about it."

However, they didn't keep that in their mind much longer with all the food that appeared in the Slytherin table that night. The feast was indeed good, and Harry ate until he was way more than full. He started to feel really sleepy and mumbled an excuse to go to bed. The dorm was empty, and Harry changed his clothes to pajamas and slept immediately. And Harry wasn't sure of how much had passed, but someone shook his shoulder lightly. "Harry… Harry, wake up."

"Lila?" he muttered, sitting on his bed.

"We have to go." she said. "We have to go to the Great Hall." she insisted when Harry just stared at her with an empty look, like he wasn't understanding. "For God's sake, just get up Harry! It's serious!"

Harry obeyed, still a little dizzy from the apparently quick nap he took, but at least he took his wand, and as a precaution, his Invisibility Cloak… Lila seemed deadly worried. She was on her pajamas too, but not everyone the common room was like that. Some were still wearing their normal clothes, so it shouldn't be much late… And they were leaving. "What happened…?"

"Sirius Black invaded Hogwarts." she muttered. "He's here!"

Harry suddenly felt wide awake. "He's here?"

"Yes." Lila replied. "He tried to get inside the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry. I don't think you are in danger… At least not yet."

Harry didn't know if he felt annoyed or happy because once more, someone thought he wasn't a Slytherin. And Harry was glad he had his Invisibility cloak with him.

OoOoO

However, when the lights went down in the Great Hall, and Harry was comfortable in his sleeping bag, he was scared. Sirius Black was on the castle, and it was just a matter of time until he found out in which house Harry was really in… Harry wondered why Black thought he was a Gryffindor. Harry heard steps, and closed his eyes shut, pretending he was asleep.

"Any sign of him?" a voice asked. Dumbledore's voice.

"Not yet." Snape replied and snorted. "Black is so thick he might as well decide to have dinner in the kitchens."

"Black is smarter than he seems." Dumbledore observed.

"So smart he went straight to the Gryffindor common room." Snape said, hissing a bit. "But I still have my suspicions…"

"If you distrust Lupin so much…" Dumbledore started. "You shall go with him to search in the kitchens. Lupin is over there."

"As you wish, Headmaster..." Snape spoke and he and Dumbledore walked away.

P.S.: So… Yeah.

Loha: Glad that you liked. And yeah… The problem with Lila is that she was my first, and until this date I'm not an expert in creating characters… Though, of course, the readers shall find out more about her as the books go by.

Luiz4200: Won't tell… I have everything worked out.

Phoenix1592: Yes. But I don't think any slips on his part will be necessary for Harry and his friends to find out.

HPGWnever: I do like the "Hinny" idea better in my story, but fear not, dear reader. If there's something that I, personally, think JK isn't very good at is pairing characters. Ginny shows up for _another_ reason, and I still have zero idea of who will Harry end up with, because to this point, he's so different from canon Harry… But he's not ending up with Lila, I'm sure about that. Actually, at the beginning, Lila was definitely going to snog Pucey at some point, but I had an idea for her u.u

Clara: Nice that you liked it even if it's not Snarry. But as you can see by the comment above, I am not sure about who Harry will end up with… I wouldn't put much faith in Ginny.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter Fifty One – Snape, Death Eater

Harry looked around. Everyone was sleeping peacefully, one or another snoring quite loudly, but that was it. He thought about what he just heard… Harry thought that perhaps, he just found why they couldn't tell Lupin anything – because Snape suspected that Lupin was helping Black to get inside the castle. Though it didn't quite explain everything… And Harry couldn't sleep anyway. He remembered that about twenty seconds ago, Snape went to find Lupin to search Black in the kitchens. Harry brushed his fingers against the cloak, hidden inside his sweater. Perhaps it was time to use it again. He looked around again, and covered himself with the cloak before leaving the sleeping bag.

Gladly for him, it was dark, since he had to stand up to follow Snape and Lupin more or less in a rush, because Black was in the castle, and even with the cloak, Harry wasn't looking forward to be alone at all. And with a good dose of luck, he caught up with the two teachers when they were only a few steps away from the Great Hall. Harry let them walk away a little further and went after them, with careful steps, and taking care to not make any sound. The walk was silent, until suddenly, Snape stopped and pushed Lupin against a wall with the tip of his wand. It wasn't that hard – Snape was thin, but Lupin could be thinner. "Dumbledore might trust you, Lupin, but I'm not buying it." Snape muttered. "You helped Black to get inside the castle somehow… But you forgot telling him Potter wasn't a Gryffindor."

To Harry's surprise, Lupin laughed, and kept his wand pointing to the floor. "Please. I want to see him dead as much as you do." Lupin replied.

Snape raised both eyebrows in mock surprise. "Really?" Snape spoke and pushed his wand harder into Lupin's chest. "Why? Weren't you best friends?" he continued and he wasn't really asking, as Harry could tell. Harry's jaw fell. Lupin and Black were best friends? "Or do you want me to believe that you were enemies?" Snape snorted. "Everyone with a half of a brain would see through it."

"You don't know anything." Lupin said. "I was shut down. There was a spy in the Order, Snape, and they thought it was me! You might not be aware of it, as you were happily under Voldemort's wings."

And with that, Snape took one step back. Harry couldn't notice he was holding his breath. Snape, as everyone talked about, was indeed a Death Eater. Harry always snorted at that. If he were a Death Eater, then why would Dumbledore trust him? But now, he saw he was wrong. However, that didn't change much the way Harry saw Snape. Despite that in his past, Snape supported Voldemort, he was the person who saved Harry from Quirell, who stopped Harry from falling from the broomstick in Harry's first year. Snape was the one who convinced Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia to have Harry back in their house, and was the one who said Harry could talk to him if there was any trouble. Harry still saw Professor Snape, Potions Master. The man who came to pick Harry up from the cottage in the island.

"Might as well not be aware that I've never saw Harry while he was a baby." Lupin continued. "I spent seven years being friends with Sirius and James, and they shut me down, just like that." he snapped his fingers. There was bitterness in his voice. "Not a letter, not anything. Only Sirius still sent me letters, and now I know why. Because he knew for sure I wasn't the spy… He was the spy! The only thing I got from Harry was when Sirius sent me a letter telling me he went to Harry's christening. Sirius was made Harry's godfather, and I was tossed away."

Snape lowered his wand slowly. And Harry couldn't quite process everything he just heard. It was like his brain just had shut down and he merely stood hidden in the cloak, without any reaction.

"You have no idea." Lupin went on. "I don't know why you care for Harry so much, or why you even came to the Order at all. But don't you, for a second, think that I don't do the same. Even though, apparently, Harry turned himself in all you wanted him to be. Hermione told me how awful he was."

Snape smirked. "Granger did it?" he asked with amusement and raised his eyebrows in mockery. "Impressive."

"What do you mean?" Lupin frowned.

"I told her to." Snape replied simply. "Didn't you ever ask yourself what Longbottom's boggart was…? It was the Dark Lord in his earlier years, Lupin. I was protecting them. Potter, Longbottom, Weasley, Gayllen and Granger. And, of course, you couldn't know any of this. Dumbledore would gladly tell you the whole story, if only you asked." He explained. "But you were going to tell your best friend Black, and, therefore, my cover as spy would be over. Because the Dark Lord would never have me back, if the news that I've been protecting Potter got into his ears."

"And when did Longbottom meet the Dark Lord in his earlier years, may I ask?" Lupin said, skeptical.

"None of your business, Lupin." Snape said. "But you can try to ask them." he suggested ironically.

Lupin snorted. "They won't answer, will they? You told them to lie to me because you thought I was helping Sirius… Cunning." Lupin admitted. "But now that we are clear, we should really check the kitchens."

Harry's head was spinning. But he followed them anyway. And then his brains started to work again. Snape didn't want to tell Lupin about the Chamber because Dumbledore would tell Lupin everything, and Snape thought Lupin was helping Black, because they were best friends, along with Harry's father, James. Lupin still cared for Harry, somehow. There was a spy on the Order. They thought it was Lupin, but it was Black. Black was Harry's godfather. Snape was a Death Eater who went to the Light path. Too much information for only fifteen minutes or less – and Harry was still trying to process it and process what he felt about it all… But one thing Harry was really sure. He wanted Black caught… And he was glad Black was, as Snape said, thick. Harry was sure that if Black had found in the dorm, he would be dead.

OoOoO

In the next morning, Harry was silent in the breakfast. Because when he finally started to talk, he would not stop… And he was going to tell Hermione, Neville and Ron as well, naturally. "We need to talk to them." Harry said curtly to Lila and stood up to catch up with the three Gryffindors leaving the Great Hall.

"But Lupin is going to see!" Lila warned, but she was still following Harry.

"I don't care." Harry replied. "I'll explain, fine…? We really need to talk."

P.S.: So… The "they thought Lupin was a spy" bit was sheer speculation of mine. So, I created a livejournal and I will post there if you readers want to see why I think that. The link is on my profile :) And feel free to ask anything of me there.

PhoenixFelicis: Definitely there's hope for Sirius… The reason I don't like the Marauders is because I don't think they didn't actually grow up (one day I will still make an essay about that). I feel like they were frozen in the 16 year old phase, so I might as well change that, no? As I said a few chapters ago, my story is not about bashing them to make Snape look better, or something like that. But how this is going to happen, I can't tell. Spoilers…

Blue Luver 5000: I updated, yay. Anyway, nothing is going too soft for Harry.

Tlkatch: Thank you very much. And depends a bit in what you call bonding… I'm trying very hard to not make Snape OOC, and my personal view on him is that he's not really into chatting or anything like that… But sure, I will try to make more Snape and Harry bonding time scenes.

Hpgwnever: I got that you meant Hermione. It's a possibility; I was just saying that Lila wasn't. I don't really know who I will pair with Harry because Harry is really changed. Not exactly OOC, but changed a lot. I don't have a view on Ginny… She's just there like a vase or something. Though her relationship with Harry, to me, seemed a bit forced. There's more… I don't know, foundation in canon to Harry/Hermione and Harry/Luna, I think… But aside from Lila, everything is possible. Heck, even Harry/Sorting Hat.

Phoenix1592: Yep…


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter Fifty Two – Long stories

"Can you please tell us what you want to talk so much about?" Hermione pleaded, walking fast, trying to keep up with Harry's fast pace. He was walking really fast, almost jogging – and in complete silence.

"We can't talk about it here." he finally said something in a low voice. "It's important."

"It's about Black?" Ron muttered, frowning. Harry nodded.

Well, it was about a lot of things, really. Some things that Harry was still struggling to process… He was worried before that he knew nothing about Snape. Well, now he knew a lot. But what was tickling Harry until that moment was that Snape and his father certainly knew each other. The conversation Harry heard made him sure about Lupin and Snape being classmates, and if Snape knew that Lupin and Black were friends. But, then… Snape knew his father, too. Harry couldn't quite remember, but there was an occasion where Snape talked about his father… Did Snape know Harry's mother? Harry was craving to ask Snape, though he also remembered asking about them again and again before, and just hitting the "none of your business" wall.

"Partially." Harry replied.

"Black is never going to catch you." Ron observed. "He even looked for you in the Gryffindor common room! Is he dumb?"

"He escaped Azkaban." Neville said. "And got inside Hogwarts, even with the dementors. He might be dumb, but…"

"He escaped Azkaban even with the dementors." Lila spoke. "And Azkaban is an island!"

"Ah, Harry, are you worried?" Hermione asked. "You know, I don't think you are danger with Dumbledore here… And… Well. Snape is here too." She added, a bit reluctant. "They won't let anything happen to you."

Harry remained in silence when they finally arrived to the Myrtle bathroom. Myrtle wasn't there, luckily. And Harry turned to face his friends. "I don't know where to start." he confessed and sighed.  
>Lupin, Black, Snape, my father… They all knew each other. Classmates. But Lupin and Black were friends with my father."<p>

"And how do you know about all this?" Lila asked, as if she didn't believe what she just heard.

"Last night, I heard Snape talking to Dumbledore about suspecting Lupin… And they went to check the kitchens together, and I followed them with my cloak. I heard them talking." Harry explained. "And… Black betrayed my parents… He was… I mean, is my godfather. They were suspecting of a spy close to them, and they thought it was Lupin. I don't know why, but they thought it was him. But Snape didn't know any of this, and still thought Lupin was helping Black, because… Because at that time, I think, he was a Death Eater."

They could not help but cover their open mouths with their hands. Just like Harry, they were unable to process everything Harry just had said. "Are you joking?" Ron asked. "Black, your godfather, Snape, a Death Eater…?"

"I wish I was." Harry replied and sat on the floor. "And Snape told Lupin that we've been lying to him all along. He told about the boggart, but not about what happened in the Chamber."

"Why?" Hermione questioned while all five were joining Harry on the floor, since apparently that was going to be a really long talk.

"Because it wasn't his business." Harry replied and shrugged. "Though… They still don't know I was listening to them, so I don't think we should-"

"So we are lying to everyone now?" Ron asked, cutting Harry in the middle of the sentence. "We are doomed, mate."

However, Harry didn't regret in a bit what happened. After all, he received some answers, and finally got to know more about his parents. Though now he had a bunch more of things to ask, and no prevision of asking them to anyone. And his contempt against Black got bigger, even though he was more scared than angry.

"I don't think Snape is a Death Eater anymore." Neville said suddenly.

"Me neither." Hermione confessed. "But… Does that mean Snape knew your parents, Harry? Don't you think they could possibly be friends too? Why don't you ask him about them?"

"Because they were not friends." Harry replied. "See, there was one time where Snape really talked about my father… I don't remember well, but it wasn't good. I could still ask Lupin, when everything is over, but I don't think he will have much good things to talk about him and my mother either…"

Harry felt he was really close to find out who his parents were… And he also felt he wouldn't be much happy when he did, at least not about his father.

OoOoO

Lupin would probably describe the breakfast in the next morning as rather… Awkward. It was an interesting turn of the table for both teachers. But it was even more for Lupin, because he had to confess, out loud to the one of the last persons he was up to talk to, that the Marauders were not unbreakable. It hurt Lupin a lot more than he would show… Because for the first time in his life, he had been accepted for what he was – a werewolf. And, again, for the last persons he was expecting – after all, James and Sirius were quite popular.

In the end, he still was put in a distant corner, if not because he was a werewolf, but because he didn't participate actively from the Marauder's activities. And hurt a lot more that he missed the same friends who did that to him, but… After saying what he said to Snape, it seemed a bit imbecilic of him to miss them. Sirius was a traitor, Peter… Lupin was never really fond of Peter, and James was the one who decided to end his friendship with Lupin. Why Lupin missed them? He could not tell, but exactly because of that, he had to think again why he still bothered, and finding no reason for it, he decided it was time to put an end on the matter.

Nevertheless, he was still wondering how Neville could possibly have seen Lord Voldemort when he was just a teenager, and how Snape knew about it… Lupin saw Harry and Lila going after Hermione, Neville and Ron, in the exit of the Great Hall. But why they obeyed Snape when he told them to lie to a teacher, it was mystery… Especially because it was improbable that they knew about Lupin's friendship with Black, wasn't it?

Lupin knocked on the Headmaster's office door. Dumbledore opened it. "I was expecting your visit. Severus told me what happened yesterday."

"Then you must know I have my questions." Lupin replied.

"Yes, yes… Have a seat, and a lemon drop, if you like… I'm afraid it's a very long history." Dumbledore sighed, and took his place behind the Headmaster's desk. "What do you want to know?" he wen straight to the point.

"What happened with Neville?" Lupin asked. Long story, indeed.

P.S.: I do wonder what Harry will feel about his parents now… I don't think _very_ highly of them, and I won't let that get in the way of my story, but… How Harry will feel, now that he cares about Snape?Thoughts?

SeverusandLily: Really…? Well, thanks and I hope you are still enjoying my story!

PhoenixFelicis: I was actually really proud of myself when I thought about that particular twist because only then I could really understand Lupin. I never looked in that perspective… It's getting interesting for _me_, believe it or not.

Phoenix1592: I don't think they ever will really talk, because there's still much resentment in Snape's part…

Loha: Can happen, but not now… And yeah, I'm not a Romione shipper (many of my readers will give up on reading here) because I don't see how their relationship could work with marriage and children, but I do understand why they fell in love. I'm guilty of kind of shipping Snape/Narcissa after HBP… Though for what I have planned so far, Snape will remain single (damn, there goes a chance of self insert *le tears*). Also, Lee-la. I guess.

Blue Luver 5000: There will go, new chapter. And glad you enjoyed it.

Hgpwnever: Right? Lupin is definitely one of my favorites now.

Luiz4200: I actually gave you a wrong spoiler because I changed the plot and since Lupin didn't have many nice things to say about Harry, I'm, or rather, Snape is pretty sure Sirius would believe he's a Slytherin…


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter Fifty Three – The grim strikes back

The following days were nothing but rumors about Sirius Black. It wasn't a widely known fact that Black was personally targeting Harry, and therefore, the students were looking for many, many answers, such as how Sirius Black made it to the castle, and what he was looking for in the Gryffindor tower. Harry and his peers, however, weren't a bit worried about it. How Black could get inside of Hogwarts was a mystery, but they were paying more attention to the complex dynamic of Harry's parents, Lupin, Snape and Black.

In the same day in the meeting of the bathroom, Lupin called all five to his office to apologize about the inconvenient, telling them he already knew the whole story. Lupin's story of why, all of sudden, he knew what happened in the Chamber was definitely incomplete, but they didn't care much, as they already knew more or less what really happened and they couldn't tell they knew. Furthermore, Harry was eager to ask Lupin about his parents, though he knew that if he did ask, Lupin would question how Harry knew about his association with Harry's parents.

Harry had an idea, though. He could not ask Lupin or Snape, but sure Professor McGonagall would know something about them, Harry reasoned, but…

"Oh, listen, Mr. Potter, I'm quite sure someone else will gladly tell you all you want to know, but I'm busy in the moment." McGonagall said, and Harry, that wasn't at all daft, could tell she didn't want to say anything about them… Why, exactly?

He could not help but to think about the fact that Lupin, at the Hospital Wing, seemed surprised in find out Harry was in fact a Slytherin, and that Black assumed that Harry was a Gryffindor. He knew for a fact that his parents were Gryffindors, as the Sorting Hat told him in the Sorting Ceremony. That detail he remembered very well, even though his memories of the first year started to blur on his mind. Despite all that, Harry could not think why everyone avoided telling him anything.

But something else happened to distract Harry from all this. It was time for Defense against the Dark Arts, and when Harry opened the door, Snape was casually resting his body weight on the desk, his arms and ankles crossed, apparently unaware of all the students whispering to each other. Harry already knew Lupin's health wasn't really that good, but not that he would, one day, be so ill that he could not give his classes. Harry and Lila exchanged glares.

"What do you think happened to Professor Lupin?" Hermione muttered to both when they took a seat next to her, Ron and Neville.

"He's ill." Lila replied, dismissively and then added, in an even lower voice: "Snape has been brewing something for him… I guess it's a healing potion of some kind that didn't work out."

"Silence!" Snape finally spoke. Seamus Finnigan raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Finnigan…?" he said, perhaps with mockery, already waiting the questions.

"Uh… Where's Professor Lupin, sir?" Seamus asked, hesitating a bit.

"As you can so well see, he's not here." Snape replied. "But I do have the impression you are asking what happened to him… He's not in conditions to give his classes this morning, and no more questions about him, is that clear?"

Yes, it was very clear, as nobody dared to ask something about the subject again. Though the subject wasn't exactly over for Hermione. "But what do you think that potion Snape was brewing was?" she insisted, when the class was over. "What if it is something serious?"

Harry shrugged. "Seems complicated, but it's nothing serious."

OoOoO

In the very next day, it was the first Quidditch match of the term, Slytherin versus Hufflepuff. Harry was unsure… In the night before, the weather was extremely awful, with pouring rain and thunders. However, matches weren't canceled that easily, so Harry would have to deal with the weather. And wasn't the bad weather alone. Seekers were normally light and fast, but the Hufflepuff seeker, Cedrico Diggory, was stronger than Harry and much taller as well.

Harry was indeed nervous, and couldn't sleep very well that morning. Luckily, the Slytherin common room was in one of the lowest levels on the castle, perhaps under the lake, so the sounds of the storm out there could not made to the room, and he was very glad for that.

At the breakfast, if the Quidditch Captain, Marcus Flint, was nervous, he wasn't showing it. "Just a bit of rain…" he observed. "Nothing that will make us falls of the broom."

Well, now that Harry was on the Great Hall, he saw that the sky in the roof was in a very deep tone of gray, and frequently, a lightening illuminated the room. Harry swallowed hard. He hoped Marcus was right… He already had experience in falling off the broom, and wasn't a very good one… Nevertheless, he couldn't escape the game. When they were already in the dressers, putting on the deep green uniform, that now, Pucey observed to be a bad color. "We are not going to see each other." he said. "Eh, we are not going to see each other anyway with that bad weather." he shrugged. Harry was becoming more and more anxious.

It was time. Harry could barely hear Madam Hooch's sign to fly to the field. He only mounted his Nimbus 2000 when he saw the players from Hufflepuff entering the field with theirs yellow uniforms. If the persons in the bleachers were cheering, none of the players could tell with the noise of the rain and the thunders. Hooch whistled, and the game started.

Harry saw the problem from the beginning. He couldn't see anything with the rain on his glasses. With about twenty minutes of game, he was almost got by a bludger three times already, and the wind made his broom steer to a side alone. His hands were sliding through the wood of his broomstick, and there was no way he would find the golden snitch. Harry just hoped Cedrico Diggory was having the same problems.

He lost the track of the time, but his struggle to keep himself on the broomstick was interrupted by Hooch's whistle, calling a break from the game.

"I saw you almost falling four times of the broom." Flint said when Harry landed on the mud that was the quidditch field floor. "Give me your glasses." and he stretched his hand.

"But I can't see without them!" Harry protested.

Flint rolled his eyes. "_I know_. Just give them to me."

Harry, rather reluctantly, obeyed. Flint took of his wand from his inner pockets, and aimed it to the glasses. "Impervius!" he spoke and handed the glasses to Harry. "There you go, Potter, and you better catch that snitch."

It was a lot better to see with Flint's spell. But it was also worst to keep focused… Harry could see the bludgers, but he also could see the lightening… Until something made Harry lose his focus completely. A cloud… Shaped as a dog. But it wasn't just any dog, it was the grim. Harry stared at it, terrified, when…

"Harry, behind you!" Pucey shouted from a feet to the left.

Cedrico was behind Harry and between them, the golden snitch. Harry positioned himself to speed up in the broom to catch it, and he was close, very close, when a familiar feeling of coldness, emptiness, filled him, head to toe. He looked down, and at least one hundred dementors were on the quidditch field. Harry heard a voice.

_No, not him, please… I beg you. Spare him!_

_Please! No!_

He heard a cold laugh, and that was the last thing he heard.

P.S.: So… Yeah. I just had the morbid thought that maybe Lily didn't know about the Prophecy, since she begs Voldemort to kill her instead of Harry.

PhoenixFelicis: Father/son, all the way! The thing is: they are reserved and awkward towards this kind of thing. Snape _already_ is a father figure in Harry's life, but Harry doesn't know that, because he never had a father, and Snape definitely is reluctant in seeing James' son as his own, even though he knows that he cares, and everyone see that (even _Ron_, for God's sake). Something will have to snap for them to finally realize what their relationship truly is, and I'm planning it to be on this book :) Also, Lupin and Snape's relationship, or lack thereof, will change a lot, until the end of PoA, but it's not something I could classify as friendship… But it will be something really close to that.

MissCHSparkles: Oh, well, that was a mistake of mine, sorry! And, obnoxious is a flaw, isn't it…? Lila is pretty straight forward for a Slytherin, as I thought of her in the end of CoS, which may be obnoxious, times to times. Nevertheless, I know she is labeled as a Mary Sue and… Well. Thanks for reviewing!

Phoenix1592: Yep… Harry will have to suffer from angst for a while, I guess. The truth won't be coming around until the end of PoA, more or less.

HPGWnever: He remembers, of course. But much like he did on the spot, he's not paying attention. Harry would need some time to connect "Lily" and "my sister" to his mother, since I believe either wasn't used to refer… Well, to Lily. But then, BOOM, he's a wizard, you know? It's lot to think about, and even though there's still some "my parents are dead" angst in the first and in the second books, it's not enough to make Harry think. It will come a time (still on PoA) when the name "Lily" will mean something to Harry, and he will _finally _add two plus two.

Blue Luver 5000: Lupin won't be so proud about talking to the Marauders after knowing Harry's a Slytherin and that Harry has a good relationship with Snape…

Loha: Thank you, and not a problem!

Ladyyuuki16: Not so fast, though…


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter Fifty Four – The aftermath

"I told Dumbledore these dementors weren't going to do any good!"

"Dumbledore isn't the Minister, is he?"

Harry heard the voices speaking, but it didn't make any sense for him… Not until the word dementors was mentioned. Then, he remembered everything, all of sudden. The game, the grim, the golden snitch… And he also remembered the voices he heard, and the laugh… His entire body was hurting, and he didn't know why, even though Harry had a hint. Probably, if he was right, he was on the Hospital Wing. Harry woke up there when he faced the dementor in the Hogwarts Express. This time, a hundred dementors had been in the quidditch field. Harry opened his eyes slowly.

The voices were talking a bit far away from Harry, and his view of the Hospital Wing was completely blocked by the curtains, so Harry walked on his hands and knees to get into a part of the bed closer to the curtains. He opened them slightly to take a peek in what was happening. There was a trail of mud on the floor, which led to the door, and Snape and Madam Pomfrey were talking, near the entrance.

"I wish he was!" Pomfrey exclaimed and shook her head in outrage. "He would've caught Black within two minutes, frankly… And what caused these dementors to leave their places?"

"Black is most likely within the castle." Snape replied calmly. "Which will make the dementors rebel. Their task is not protecting Hogwarts, Pomfrey… Besides, gathering all the students outside in a quidditch pitch is nothing but sheer idiocy."

"Honestly… Oh, he's awake!" Pomfrey noticed Harry peeking out of his curtains. "Are you feeling well?" she asked, going in Harry's direction, followed by Snape, who was a few steps back.

"What happened?" Harry mumbled, going back to sit on a normal position, while Pomfrey opened the curtains completely.

"Just a fifty feet fall from your broom." Snape said casually. "And two hours unconscious."

"_Two hours_?" Harry echoed. "And what happened to the game…?"

Snape scowled lightly. "Diggory caught the snitch." he replied. "But that is not important."

Cedrico Diggory caught the snitch, then. And Harry remembered that he had been so close of the snitch, but then, he committed the mistake of looking down… The sight of the hundred dementors scared Harry to the core – after all, when he met a dementor before, he had heard a scream, his mother's – and after he heard the cold laugh that Harry supposed it was Voldemort's, apparently, that was the moment he fell from the broomstick, since the thing he remembered after that was Pomfrey talking to Snape… The healer left them alone, and Harry muttered:

"It's normal to hear voices, Professor…? When you are close to a dementor? Why no one else fainted?"

Snape sighed, and took off his wand of his inner pocket, waving it and conjuring a chair of thin air, sat on it afterwards. "It's uncommon." he explained. "The dementors fed themselves with happiness, and good memories, leaving only the bad memories, perhaps the ones which you normally would not remember. Some memories are so bad to the point of making one faint."

Harry brought his knees to his chest, resting his chin on them. "Do you think Black is still on the castle?"

"It's a possibility..." Snape admitted, crossing his arms. "However, the quidditch pitch was full with students cheering. An irresistible treat for the dementors." he made a small pause before continuing. "It's not wise to let you practice Quidditch anymore."

"But-" Harry was going to protest.

"It's my final decision, Mr. Potter." Snape interrupted him, mid sentence. Harry saw Snape was serious about that matter. "Do you realize you could've broken your neck if only the Headmaster hasn't stopped you from encountering the ground in full speed?"

Harry pouted a bit. He had lost the game, and now he was forbidden from playing… Slytherin was probably going to lose the Quidditch cup because of him. "What if I learned how to stop a dementor?" he suggested. "I saw Professor Lupin stopping one in the train."

"It's a complex spell." Snape observed calmly. But, apparently, he was thinking about the matter.

"I can learn it." Harry said enthusiastically. Snape glared at Harry rather skeptical about Harry's suggestion, and they were interrupted by a small group of people entering the Hospital Wing.

"Is he awake yet, Madam Pomfrey?" a voice that Snape and Harry recognized to be Hermione's could be heard. Snape stood up and vanished the chair he was sitting on and with a final glare and a slight frown, he left a mute promise to think about what Harry suggested, before turning on his heels to leave.

Shortly after his exit, Hermione, Neville, Ron and Lila appeared. "Dumbledore is furious!" Hermione babbled. "The dementors were supposed to guard the gates, not to go into the quidditch field!"

"Oh, and Pucey got your broom after you fell." Lila said. "I put it in your bed."

"How are you feeling?" Neville asked before Harry could thank Lila. "These dementors are a nightmare."

Harry straightened himself in the bed and told them about what he and Snape talked, but either his friends or Snape were told about the grim he saw in the skies. Harry did not believe in Divination, but he couldn't avoid being afraid. In the two situations he saw the grim, he was almost killed. Not only Black wanted him dead, but apparently the destiny as well, or whatever meddled with the fate of the humans… It was not something Harry would confess to anyone.

At night, even after one big mug of hot cocoa that Pomfrey made Harry drink until the last drop, he couldn't sleep. If he closed his eyes, and let his mind wander freely, he remembered Voldemort's cold laugh, and opened his eyes suddenly, and after that, he needed some time to close his eyes again, but it was useless, the memory always came back. In the next day, Harry was tired and pale, and Pomfrey decided that it would be better for him to stay all the weekend in the Hospital Wing, just for precaution.

Despite that, he was never really alone. He received many visits from the Slytherin Quidditch team, from his friends, and even the twins and Ginny showed up at some point… Harry was glad for that. At least he had something to keep his mind busy with, and not remember too much about what happened… Only at night, but in his second night in the Hospital Wing, he finally got some sleep, though Pomfrey made him take a potion along with his dinner, and Harry suspected his heavy and dreamless sleep had something to do with that particular potion.

Snape didn't visit Harry – and the boy was anxious that Monday arrived and he could finally leave the Hospital Wing, back to Hogwarts' normal activities, and to hear what Snape's decision was. Harry was sure he could learn the spell Lupin used, no matter what it was… After all, Harry felt the need of playing quidditch. And, thinking about Lupin, he wondered what Lupin's disease was… If he recalled well, Lupin wasn't in the match, and Lupin wasn't in the Hospital Wing either.

Lila said Snape was still brewing that potion, and it was the same. A new batch of it, though. Hermione was reflexive. "So Lupin has to take it at least once in a month…" she muttered.

Ron frowned. "What you are thinking about?" he questioned.

"Nothing." Hermione replied. "I am just wondering what that potion is…"

"He's ill enough to not give classes and yet, it's not enough to come to the Hospital Wing. Must be an interesting disease, that one." Lila observed.

Harry thought the same. It was curious, indeed… Lila's announcement that Snape was brewing the potion for Lupin again gave Harry a new interest. It wasn't just something that could be healed, like a cold… It was something permanent, perhaps. Nevertheless, after eating his dinner, Harry forgot about that matter before falling in a heavy slumber.

P.S.: Snape and Harry scene under requests. I just realized the Snape in my mind has 6'5 – 6'7. Hobbit.

Blue Luver 5000: Yeah, that will happen, though more to the end of PoA.

Marz1: Yeah, my "grammer" in the first ten chapters is awful. I'm not a native speaker and took me some time to adjust and learn how to spell check.

Loha: Glad you like it :)

Phoenix1592: Harry is a tiny little bit more susceptible to dementors in my fanfic than in canon, now that I think about it… They will show up a bit more.

Anonymous reviewer: Yep, I am aware of that… I wrote her that way.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter Fifty Five – The Marauder's Map

Back at the normal routine of Hogwarts, Harry was still pretty anxious… Waiting for Snape's decision. Despite that, everything was just fine. Draco Malfoy was now cheering that his arm was normal, and was always talking out loud of how relieved he was because he thought his arm was never going to go back to normal. Crabbe and Goyle were relieved as well – they didn't like cutting Potions' ingredients for Malfoy, and neither do his homework because, apparently, he couldn't write properly. Harry doubted that, but at least Malfoy was leaving Harry alone, so everything was more than good.

And it was time for Defense Against the Dark Arts again. "Do you think Lupin is already back on his feet?" Ron questioned.

"He wasn't on the Hospital Wing." Hermione replied. "Can't be that serious."

Indeed, Lupin was back on his feet. A few pounds thinner, his face was hollow, and there were black shadows under his eyes. But he was standing, and ready to give his class, which went quite smoothly. He explained about grindlows, and he sounded a bit tired while he spoke, but Lupin was still keeping his good humor and rather sharp tongue in a good shape. The class was enjoyable, even for Harry. Harry had to admit he still wasn't much fond of Lupin, however, at least their mutual coldness was long gone… And Harry knew Lupin was very sick – and couldn't help but to worry a bit, if even Snape's potion wasn't quite working.

Harry was quite surprised when Lupin called to talk to him after the class was over. "Snape talked to me." Lupin spoke. "He said you need help with the dementors, am I correct?" Harry nodded. "Snape is quite busy, so I will be teaching you. But only when this trimester is over… I chose a bad time to get sick didn't I?"

"Does that mean that I can go back to Quidditch?" Harry asked, clearly optimistic.

Lupin chuckled. "Not yet." he replied. "I'm sorry."

Harry shrugged. He knew that he didn't get much hurt in the last quidditch match by luck. And he didn't like being near dementors at all… Harry remembered what Snape was saying in the Hospital Wing. That gathering all the students in a quidditch pitch was sheer idiocy. Well, not everyone was affected by dementors as Harry was, so probably the matches were not going to be canceled, but Harry's presence in there wasn't going to happen, apparently. It was somewhat bittersweet: Harry liked because he never wanted to meet a dementor again, but he really wanted to play quidditch. He accepted that he wasn't going to play, nevertheless. What to do? Snape was the Head of his House.

And the trimester went swiftly, as the winter arrived. It was about to end and a second trip to Hogsmeade was announced.

"We promise we will bring something nice to you, Harry." Hermione said to him, in the end of the class McGonagall announced the trip. "As a Christmas gift."

"I think I can bring you something from Zonko's." Ron added, trying to cheer Harry up.

"And there's still Honeydukes." Neville observed.

"Harry still has enough candy for a lifetime." Lila spoke. "I remember because I had to drag them to the dungeons myself."

In the day of the trip, Harry, much like he did in the last trip, decided to sleep in, but not so much, and got up in time for get breakfast in the Great Hall. Also, it was just a bit before the students start to leave. Harry chatted with Lila and the Slytherin quidditch team, along with the spare seeker, Terence Higgs. He was nice, and Harry felt a little better. Perhaps they could still win the Quidditch cup. And when Harry was leaving to the dungeons again, he was approached by Fred and George.

"Today is your lucky day." Fred announced with a big grin.

"We are feeling humanitarian, and we decided to give you a gift." George continued.

"Ginny helped a bit with that decision." Fred admitted, and took off his pocket an old piece of parchment. Harry frowned. "It's not just an old piece of parchment." Fred explained as if he read Harry's mind. "It's much, much more."

George tapped the parchment with the tip of his wand. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

And the parchment seemed like it was being painted by invisible hands. And, written in rather flamboyant calligraphy, there was: "Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs", and underneath that, "Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present" and under that, in a bigger calligraphy: "The Marauder's Map".

Fred opened the parchment and George explained briefly: "This map shows every inch of the castle."

"What everyone is doing." added Fred.

"Every moment." George continued.

"Anytime." Fred ended.

Harry watched the small dots moving, and spotted a dot named Albus Dumbledore pacing in his office. The parchment was indeed a great map of Hogwarts, though it was folded, and sure there were all the levels of the castle. "Dumbledore does that all the time." George spoke, snapping Harry out of his awe.

"But… Why are you giving this to me?" Harry asked, a bit reluctant.

"Because, Harry, we don't need it anymore." Fred replied, as if he was bored. "We already know the secret passages of the castle."

"And, of course, we are tired of watching Percy and Penelope Clearwater snog in empty rooms every chance they get." George continued. Fred unfolded the map, not completely, but enough to show a specific hallway.

"The one we use to go to Hogsmeade is this one." And he pointed to what was supposed to be a representation of a statue. "It's the one eyed witch. Got it…?" and without waiting for an answer, he added: "Therefore, my friend, do a good use of it." He impersonated Percy and handed Harry the map.

"Oh, and to clear it out." George remembered and tapped the map again with the tip of his wand: "Mischief managed."

And where was the map of Hogwarts, now it was blank, and the Marauder's Map was just an old piece of parchment again. The twins left Harry alone in the hallway, staring at the map as if it something alien. Harry didn't know what to do.

To be fair, the chance of going to Hogsmeade was irresistible… He could go with his invisibility cloak. Though he remembered what happened in the last trip to Hogsmeade, and Harry knew Snape was going to miss him at some point. Besides, Harry wasn't feeling much adventurous after getting into the conclusion he wasn't with much luck. He saw the grim twice, and who would guarantee that Black wasn't in Hogsmeade? If Black was Harry's godfather, there was the possibility he knew about the cloak, too. And then, Harry heard Trelawney talking on his mind: "It's an omen… Of death!" Harry shook his head and went to his dorm, and once he got there, he tapped the map: "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." he muttered.

Harry studied thoroughly the map, trying to see if he would find Black… No such luck… Or bad luck. Black wasn't in the castle, which only made Harry more reluctant into going to Hogsmeade. Black wasn't far away, for sure. Harry decided to go to the library and see if he could find any spell to ward his trunk… Malfoy had gone into his stuff once. And this time, this risk definitely wasn't worth it. And, just in case, Harry wrote "snitch" in a very small calligraphy in a border of the parchment, to see if it would respond as the Tom Riddle's diary did. The name stayed there. Harry sighed in relief and went to the library.

P.S.: Lol, my Harry is totally different from the canon Harry now. Instead of going to Hogsmeade, he went to the library. The library! Also, Cedric, not Cedrico.

Angry pototo (or would it be potato?): Got it, but you don't need to swear, and be this harsh. Though thank you for pointing out that the blue "thinks" are Cornish pixies.

Blueluver5000 and Reader AZ: Oh yeah T.T Thanks for the correction!

SlytherpuffandProud: Glad you like it! And I have problems in writing big chapters, since I don't have a lot of vocabulary, so they often stay in the average of 1,100 – 1,500 words.

Phoenix1592: Yeah… Though it's not Snape who is going to teach Harry the patronus u.u

PhoenixFelicis: No, you are right, at some point Snape is going to tell something. And Harry will be told about his parents until the end of the book – but it won't make much difference, in the end… Because Harry isn't as angsty as the canon Harry, since my Harry has Snape. I won't tell what is going to be his reaction, but wait something good.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter Fifty Six – A Very Buckbeak Christmas

Harry barely saw the time passing that day. After finding a good spell to prevent Malfoy from getting a hold on the Marauder's Map, he spent basically the whole day looking in to the map, following the dots – for fun, out of curiosity… It was a really interesting artifact. Though Harry still spent quite some time worried, if it wasn't a dark object. After all, the diary was just as interesting as the map, and in the end, turns out the diary was the way for Voldemort to get his body back. Then, he remembered that the twins said that they have been using it for quite some time. Nothing happened to them. Perhaps a few detentions, but nothing serious. Soon, his friends were back from Hogsmeade, and Harry couldn't wait to show them the map.

"What is this, Harry?" Lila asked when Harry showed them the map, in an empty hallway, as soon as they arrived. "It's a piece of parchment."

Harry tapped the map. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good.", he said, and the lines and dots begun to appear.

"The Marauder's Map?" Neville asked. "What's for?"

Harry unfolded it. "It shows what everyone is doing. All the time." he explained, clearly excited. "Fred and George gave this to me."

"Fred and George?" Ron exclaimed, taking the map on his hands and seeing the dots moving, with the names underneath it. "Why they didn't give it to me?"

"Don't you think this is dangerous?" Hermione observed with a frown, and just like Ron, she was looking at the map.

"I already tested it." Harry replied, ignoring Ron's question. "See? I wrote snitch here." he said, pointing to what he wrote. Nobody understood why Harry was so happy about the matter... So Harry was quick to continue explaining: "If Black gets caught I can go back to play quidditch. And with this map, if Black gets inside the castle again, I will know."'

"But you are not going after him, right?" Lila questioned. "It would be incredibly stupid, to put it mildly."

Well, to be quite honest, Harry didn't have a clue of what he was going to do if he actually spotted Black on the map… Lila said the truth; Harry wasn't going after him, by any means. He blew up a street. Killing a boy won't be such a problem for Black. Not even if said boy was his godson… But then, Black thought Harry was a Gryffindor. After he tried to go to the Gryffindor common room, the security around the castle improved – so he wouldn't be trying again soon. Or that's what Harry reasoned. At least he would know if Black tried something again.

And that was a good thing, because with one less thing to worry, another one came around. It was a Christmas morning, and Harry woke up early. He got a new sweater from Mrs. Weasley and some fruit cakes as well. Ron, as he promised, got Harry sugar quills, from Zonko's. Hermione, Neville and Lila got him a kit for taking care of broomsticks. Harry's Nimbus 2000 definitely needed something along those lines…

When Harry and Lila met Hermione, Neville and Ron in the Great Hall, they thought it was weird that it wasn't decorated with trees yet. Since Hagrid was the responsible for the trees, the five friends decided to pay him a visit.

"It's open." Hagrid said when they knocked on his door. Neville opened the door, to find Hagrid sitting in a chair with a bottle of Firewhiskey, almost finished. His eyes were puffy, his beard and his face was soaked with tears. Lila noticed Buckbeak lying on the floor at one corner, where the floor had blood stains. Probably from what Buckbeak was eating. Lila and Neville took care to not get to close from him.

"What happened, Hagrid?" Neville asked, taking the bottle of firewhiskey away from Hagrid's hands. He didn't protest – only released a sob and used his giant hand to wipe his face… And then pointed to a letter, unfolded in the table.

Harry got the letter, and tried to read it out loud: "Dear Mr. Hagrid." he read. "Further to our inquiry into the attack by a hippogriff in your class-" and Harry was interrupted by a sob.

"Go on." Hagrid managed to say.

"We have accepted have accepted the assurances of Professor Dumbledore that you bear no responsibility for the regrettable incident." Harry continued. "However, we must register our concern about the hippogriff in question. We have decided to uphold the official complaint of Mr. Lucius Malfoy – what? -, and this matter will therefore be taken to…" and he stared at the letter as if he didn't understand. It was definitely a surprise. "The Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures…?"

"They can't do that!" Hermione interjected right away. "It wasn't Buckbeak's fault!"

"And since when Malfoy cares?" Ron sneered and dropped himself in a chair. Hermione took the letter away from Harry's hands, and Lila got closer to read the letter as well, as Neville was making some tea.

"There will be an audience." Lila observed.

"Hagrid." Hermione turned to the half giant and said. "Hagrid!" she spoke louder to call his attention. Hagrid was still crying. "We will find something – I promise. They can't do that to Buckbeak."

"It was my entire fault." Hagrid sniffed. "I know I should have started with something else. I just wanted to begin with something interesting!" and then he fell into sobs.

And that's why, instead of spending the whole day playing Snap, or perhaps playing wizard chess, they spent the day on the library, trying to find something to help Hagrid. It was a bit hard, and there wasn't much, but Hermione was sure that the Ministry couldn't kill Buckbeak.

"And I thought that Malfoy learned something." Ron snorted, closing one book with more strength than necessary.

Harry had to agree with that. Comparing to his behavior in the past, this term Malfoy was relatively quiet. But apparently he didn't change much after all… However, could've been way worst. After all, if Malfoy's father didn't lost his influence in the Ministry last term because of the diary, most likely Hagrid would lose his job. Of course that Hagrid's idea of what was interesting was very close from what people thought to be scary, but Buckbeak was actually nice for a hippogriff – and despite being a little dangerous, it was indeed interesting. Nevertheless, Harry drifted his mind away a bit from Black that day…

Until he was on his bed, trying to sleep after dinner. Despite feeling heavy from the food, Harry's mind was restless. He knew that he wanted to check the map again, and so he did. Harry decided to check the Gryffindor Tower as well – and what was his surprise when there was a dot named Petter Pettigrew in the boys' dorm, where Ron and Neville were sleeping. _Wasn't he dead?_

P.S.: I still ask myself how Fred and George never saw Peter Pettigrew on the map.

SlytherpuffAndProud: Yeah, I've been learning a bit since I started… Well, thank you very much and keep reading!

Loha: I worry a lot because I'm quite the perfectionist T.T Harry going to the library makes sense – since before PoA I knew Harry wasn't going to Hogsmeade, and that's why he finds out Black is his godfather from another source – but it feels weird, I guess... At least Draco won't go in Harry's trunk again. And Snapeis really busy, and I thought the fact Snape _asked_ Lupin to teach Harry is evidence that Lupin and Snape are changing the way they think about each other, no…? Is off page, for now, but I will show it later :)

Phoenix1592: Exactly.

Blue Luver 5000: Updated!

Luiz4200: Your wish came true. Yaaay.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter Fifty Seven – The dead doesn't come back

Harry kept looking at the dot until his eyes started to itch. He thought he was seeing it wrong – the only thing left from Peter Pettigrew was a finger. But after five minutes of that, certainly he could not read the name wrong at least fifty times. The map seemed to be really accurate. Even the ghosts had their own dots, but Harry couldn't be_ sure_. His localization was correct, and so the localization of his friends. But he could not know if Dumbledore's dot, for example, was on the right place. And so, perhaps, the dots could've been named wrong. Perhaps the map wasn't accurate at all. Could be a prank, pulled by the twins, couldn't it? It was Christmas' holidays, so the castle was way emptier than normal, so Harry thought about "checking" the dots to see if the map really worked. Well, he already made up his mind it didn't – after all, Peter couldn't be in the castle.

Or perhaps not, Harry thought. After his few years in Hogwarts, he already learned nothing is ever what it seems like. Harry himself played the role of the "bad guy" to save Neville from trouble. And Harry remembered, so did Snape. Both didn't fail to notice Lupin didn't seem to think about what Neville's boggart was. He was happy with the conclusion Snape and Harry were being evil, and that was it. Harry felt a little bitterness because of that, but Lupin apologized, after all. There was no need to go back to those memories… Though it did prove what Harry had in mind. That there could be an explanation for that dot named Peter, and that the map could be right. Harry couldn't even think of one, because he was where Ron and Neville were sleeping – how could they miss a man inside their dorms? How could a man that was in a street that blew up be in Hogwarts?

He didn't have an idea. And that tickled Harry a lot, because even if he thought that the map could be wrong, he wasn't really up to just believe the map is wrong and not work with other possibilities, a thing that he so hardly learned. But what the other possibilities were? What did he knew about Peter, anyway? Now that he thought about it, if only he had received the map last year, he wouldn't have anyone to ask. His past seemed way closer, and at the same time, very distant. After sometime, Harry's mind started to get tired, and gladly, because Harry would've spent the whole night thinking about it. It wasn't something easy to get off the fore front of his mind, for sure.

Harry woke up and immediately tried to… Well, do something. See if the map is wrong, or find Peter luring in the corners of the castle. Which one comes first, he thought while changing from his pajamas to normal clothes. Didn't make much difference. Dudley's clothes were as baggy as pajamas, anyway. Though Mrs. Weasley took the care of making a sweater that really fitted and so Harry dressed the deep green sweater with the silver snake knit on it, and put the map on his pocket. Malfoy wasn't there, but the map was something Harry would want with himself, nevertheless. If it worked or not.

Christmas holidays were always a bit awkward; since there was only one table and very few students, and having breakfast with your teachers wasn't something every student was looking up to. Harry shuddered in thinking about having breakfast with Mr. Foster. Or the Headmistress of his old school. Since Harry has been really lucky lately, there were only two persons in the breakfast table. Lupin and Snape, very far away from each other… And Neville. Curiously, he was sitting closer to Snape, even though Neville didn't seem to be much comfortable with the situation.

Neville was also the first one to notice him, since he didn't had his back turned to the door Harry used to go to the Great Hall. "Good morning, Harry!" he said, trying not to sound so relieved.

Lupin was the second. "Oh, good morning, Harry." He greeted Harry.

Snape hesitated a bit. "Good morning, Mr. Potter."

"Good morning." Harry muttered in response to everyone and took seat at Snape's side, close enough to Neville to engage a conversation with him. Not that he was going to ask if Neville saw a dead man hanging around his dorm last night, but Harry hoped he had the chance to approach the subject – discretely, if possible. Though there was no sensible approach Harry could think of.

"So, Neville, who has been on your dorm last night?"

"Are you sure there's no one else in your dorm when you are sleeping?"

"Have you ever heard of Peter Pettigrew? Have you seen him lately, or something?" Oh, yes. That would work. Harry feared he might babble something dangerous, so he opted for the silence.

Neville did the talk instead. "Did you get that from Christmas?" he asked, pointing to the sweater.

"Yes." Harry replied, serving juice for himself. "Mrs. Weasley gave it to me. What you got?"

"A book." Neville shrugged. "I've been asking my grandmother a book about Herbology. And I since I didn't lost my last Remembrall…"

"You like Herbology?" Harry asked, perhaps a bit surprised. Well, it's true that he wasn't friends with Neville for very long…

"Yes. Professor Sprout said I could even get a master degree in Herbology." Neville told Harry with proud. Lupin moved as if he was about to say something, even though he was a little too much away to join the conversation – then he slipped through the bench, to get closer to Neville with a goblet of juice on his hands.

And then Lupin finally spoke: "So do you want to be a teacher?"

"I don't know." Neville mumbled. "I think so."

Snape raised so slightly one eyebrow, while sipping his coffee. Lupin cleaned his throat at Snape's reaction. "Teaching is a good thing, Neville." he said. "It's rewarding to share your knowledge with other people."

"It's _rewarding_ to see no one getting hurt by misused information or mistakes." Snape observed when he lowered his cup. "I do recall some situations where half of the castle would be severely damaged."

However, Harry noticed as he chewed his sausages, it wasn't an acid remark about Neville's past difficulties in Potions. He was actually… Talking. There was no duty, no need for it, and there wasn't a hidden meaning behind his words.

"I didn't know it was that dangerous…" Lupin spoke. "I was never good in Potions, anyway."

"Pity, don't you think?" Snape replied with a hint of a smirk. Now that was a remark. Harry, and to extension, Neville knew how much Snape worked on Lupin's healing potion. And Lupin replied with another remark, that called Harry's attention:

"I am just like Peter in Transfiguration." he shook his head. "Hopeless."

"Pettigrew, you say?" Harry asked. "Wasn't he dead…?"

Lupin, apparently, had realized he talked too much. But he answered anyway: "As dead as someone can be." he answered Harry's question. "Only a finger left…"

"Less money for the coffin." Snape pointed out dryly, with a scowl. Well, Harry never thought about it, but there was no body to prove Peter Pettigrew _actually_ died, then… Though he quickly dismissed the thought. He hadn't scratched out the possibility of the map being just a prank.

P.S.: Harry is starting to think like a Slytherin *tearbending*. Snape would be proud. Also Lupin will "slip" on his own words once in a while, all for plot purposes ;)

girlX901: Hands down, the best explanation. Ever.

SlytherPuffandProud: Neville is getting pretty awesome. As I said in a chapter, somewhere, he got his BAMF snake killer certificate five years early – and that makes a hell of a difference.

Luiz4200: Not even Harry is taking himself seriously here, because of this "crazy" theory of his… Harry is being almost a seer in my story T.T But then, he knew Lupin didn't think enough and believed Harry was the bad guy. Harry got fooled by Tom Riddle. I guess he will develop the habit of over think. Which will be necessary for the future books.

Loha: I'm a "writterhead". I can't go through a day without writing at least one thousand words.

Blue Luver 5000: Poisonous duck? I already saw that one u.u

Phoenix1592: Ugly head indeed. Though I might admit I shipped Drarry. When I was eight *hides in shame*

HPGWnever: My Harry drifted away a lot from canon… And I think it's just a "slip" Jo committed, actually. Though I'm sure Fred and George would not check Percy sleeping u.u

Omega13a: Harry Potter is much about details – and small details can also make some serious plot holes. But the twins wouldn't say anyone Peter Pettigrew appeared in the map, I guess. Perhaps they would even label it as a malfunction. However, Peter's dot would be always close to Percy or to Ron… What an interesting malfunction, no?


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter Fifty Eight – Lily and Lila

The more Harry tested the map to see if it was really accurate, the more he saw that Peter Pettigrew's name wasn't a mistake. The Marauder's Map, as long as Harry could tell, showed the dots correctly – and most important, named correctly. And Peter Pettigrew sometimes moved, or walked, or disappeared from the castle. The counting of the times he was on the Gryffindor common room was really high, and Ron, Neville and Hermione never really spotted him… If they did, most likely they would tell someone, no? After all, Peter was man, not a student… Harry dismissed the idea he was passing himself as a student after discretely checking the map on a Transfiguration class… He was sleeping in the same dorms Harry's friends were sleeping – so Harry concluded that he could probably pass himself as a third year. But what was Harry thinking? Peter wasn't a criminal like Black. Or not. If he was on the castle, he faked his own death… Even if it was a mistake, he did nothing to give a sign of life. And why would he fake his own death? Harry couldn't come up with any good reason for it.

But the classes had started and Lupin told Harry the time and place for their first lesson… Harry was counting on learning the patronus as fast as he could. Perhaps Snape would let him plat Quidditch again if he learned fast enough. At least, if he couldn't play, Terence Higgs would go in his place – and Ravenclaw didn't have a very good seeker. Or that what Harry was counting on. He went to the History of Magic classroom at eight hours p.m. sharp, just like Lupin told him to. Harry didn't know what to expect from the lesson, because if he had to face a dementor again he would, most likely, faint. He was very aware of that.

And, gladly, so was Lupin. "Good night, Harry." he said sympathetically. Harry just nodded as he went inside the classroom, quite nervous. "I know you have problems with real dementors." Lupin said, sitting in a student desk. On top of the teacher's desk, there was an arc, which was shaking. "So I brought a boggart instead… You biggest fear is a dementor, isn't it?"

Harry nodded again and sat at Lupin's side. "Good, or else my time searching in the castle for another boggart would be wasted… But, Harry, I want you to know that the patronus charm is very advanced and that you shouldn't be frustrated if you don't get it right in the first time." Lupin told Harry. "The patronus charm is a field against the dementor. If you cast a patronus,the dementor won't be able to feed itself with your happiness. The patronus is made with a happy memory – a very happy and strong one. You have to be focused on that memory. Can you find one?"

Harry thought for a while… He had a bunch of happy memories, actually. Though a very happy and strong one was very difficult to find. But he thought about the moment he realized he caught the snitch, in his first Quidditch match. "Yes, sir." he replied.

"You have to focus on that memory with all you strength, and say: expectum patronum." Lupin explained.

"Expectum patronum." Harry echoed.

"Very well. We can practice now. Remember that is just a boggart and not a real dementor." Lupin spoke. "And if you need, I have chocolate here from Honeydukes."

OoOoO

Lupin made sure to take all the precautions Harry wouldn't feel sick or faint. He had the feeling not only Madam Pomfrey would want have his head on a silver platter… However, he was glad that there were people that cared for Harry. Lupin felt embarrassed by his initial behavior towards Harry… And towards Snape too, he had to admit. After all, who had been taking care of Harry and his friends? After listening to the story of the Chamber, his way of thinking of Snape had changed a lot, and Lupin's way to think of himself. Lupin remembered not even having the guts of staring in the mirror when he went back from Dumbledore's office to his quarters. How could he didn't do anything when James and Sirius had picked on Snape without a reason, back when they were only students…? He knew why. Because, then, they were the only ones who had accepted him. He didn't like his reason at all… Well, at least now, Snape trusted Lupin enough to let him teaching Harry, instead of teaching the boy by himself, and Lupin really didn't want to break the very thin bond of trust they have now.

"Ready?" Lupin asked. Harry was standing in front of the arc, twiddling the wand on his fingers. Lupin interpreted the silence as a yes and waved his wand to open the arc and the boggart came out. It indeed took a form of a dementor. Lupin frowned as Harry slowly raised his wand and muttered, quite uncertain:

"Exp- expecto patronum." And then he tried harder: "Expecto patronum!" Though only a faint silver light came out of his wand, and Lupin observed Harry's knees were weakling and instantly stood up to cast a patronus and put the boggart in its place.

Harry was dangerously pale, and his eyes were aloof and distant, as if he was remembering something. Snape had warned Lupin about it, and Lupin sat Harry in a chair. "How are you feeling?" Lupin asked, already offering Harry a rather generous piece of chocolate. Harry didn't answer. "I think we should stop here."

"No." the boy said, and his voice showed how disturbed he was. "Let me try again. The memory I used isn't strong enough." and he stood up, apparently ready to face the boggart again. Even though he didn't even took a bite from the chocolate Lupin gave him. It lay on the desk untouched. Lupin frowned, but he let Harry give it a try again. The arc was opened magically, and the "dementor" appeared again.

"Expecto patronum!" Harry shouted, aiming his wand at the boggart, but it wasn't enough. The light was stronger that time – but too small to stop a dementor. "Expecto patronum!" Harry whispered. "Expecto…"

Lupin saw Harry was going to faint, and went to his side to prevent him from falling. Though Harry didn't faint. He looked at Lupin as if suddenly he had understood something. "I have to talk to Snape." And Harry left the room, struggling to keep himself on his feet. Lupin followed him.

"You can't to the dungeons like that!" Lupin warned, catching up with Harry. And perhaps a bit disappointed that Harry would rather talk to Snape than to him, Lupin asked: "What is so important?"

"I have to… I think I just…" Harry mumbled. "It's important." he insisted. "I have to talk to him."

"About?" Lupin asked.

"My mother. Her name was _Lily_, wasn't it?"

P.S.: I went to a forum, and replied the thread about the biggest what if's in the Potterverse. I suggested Harry being sorted in Slytherin. A person even got the guts to say he was going to end up just like Draco. I couldn't hear over the sound of 0985645 fanfics of Slytherin!Harry. And, of course, my own fanfic * rolls on the floor in laughter *

Loha: Right…? Oh my God! I liked that scene because there are two gryffindors and two slytherins – and even with that past troubles, they were able to have a nice conversation.

girlX901: Me neither! I will certainly crack up laughing when writing the scene Sirius and Harry finally meet. I'm actually waiting for it – but the dessert only comes after the meal. Damn it all. T.T

Blue Luver 5000: I think I've read that story. I like the writer.

Omega13a: Lol. It's a plot hole u.u I was wondering what the twins might think of it – everything else was just fine and a map of Hogwarts, named dots or not named dots, with secret passages would go handy, no? But JK didn't think of how the twins never found Peter, sadly.

Luiz4200: He doesn't trust Lupin enough – he's kinder to Harry than Snape, after the apologies, but Snape is the one Harry counts on. Though Harry is still an abused child, and if his trust issues are slightly smaller than in canon, he certainly still has some. Besides, telling Snape about the map would put the twins in trouble. Harry will put 2 + 2 together, unfortunately alone :/

Syl: Yeah, I've researched about it. Thanks for pointing out! :)


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter Fifty Nine – The past is down the dungeons

Snape frowned when he heard the knock on his door. At that time of the night, certainly it wasn't a good thing… At all. He was the Head of the House ever since he became the Potions Master, and he discovered there was a wide range of things that could happen with a pack of children and teenagers are living under the same roof. Especially that late… He sighed and stood up to open the door. "Yes…?"

"Professor, I…" Harry said. The boy seemed as if he was going to faint any second now. His knees gave up and Harry was about to fell forward when Snape held him. Only then Snape realized how skinny he and Harry were – Snape was making a tremendous effort to not drop Harry on the floor, and it was possible to feel Harry's ribs.

"I'm so, so sorry …" Lupin came panting only a couple of seconds afterwards Harry fainted and Snape was still struggling to put Harry… Well, he didn't know. Somewhere.

Lupin quickly conjured a stretcher to put Harry on. Snape released a sigh of relief when he finally accommodated Harry on the stretcher, to then, frown even more and ask: "What happened?" Of course Snape was very aware that Harry fainted because of the lesson he had with Lupin a few moments ago. But why Harry had decided to come down to the dungeons, Snape had no idea… And exactly why the boy sounded so desperate to tell something.

"I don't know." Lupin confessed. "I decided to give him another go with the boggart and then he left the room saying that he needed to talk to you… He kept mumbling something about his mother and… I couldn't keep up with him. To someone who was about to faint he did make a good job running. Do you any idea why he came here?"

"No." Snape replied flatly. But Snape recalled very well mentioning Lily's name in the night Dumbledore sent him to pick Harry up. Snape remembered being annoyed by being chosen to do the job, but Hagrid was drunk that day… Hagrid was the first choice. Snape wasn't even on the list, but he was there that night, and Dumbledore needed someone… Snape found it to be a miracle that Harry didn't remember that little detail. But Harry mentioned hearing voices… Perhaps that time he heard the name Lily and remembered. Snape didn't know what to tell Harry, but since the boy was unconscious on the stretcher floating at his side while he walked, there was no rush to come up with a story. To Harry.

"He asked me if his mother's name was Lily." Lupin said after thirty seconds of silence. Apparently Lupin took more time to put the pieces together than Harry. "You didn't tell him anything about her."

"To this date I don't understand why this is so relevant." Snape observed. It was relevant. Lily was the reason Snape joined the Order. But then, Harry also didn't know Snape was a Death Eater…

OoOoO

Harry immediately knew he was on the Hospital Wing when he regained his senses. That was happening very often to him… But he didn't open his eyes immediately. He never really did, because it took some time for the memories to come back. And, indeed, they came back after a few seconds. Harry remembered what he heard while facing the dementor for the last time: "Lily! Take Harry and go! I will stop him!"

That man had to be his father… What called Harry's attention wasn't his father's voice. But the name: Lily. His mother's name. Harry knew it wasn't the first time he was hearing that name… And it took some time to Harry finally remember where he heard it before… And from whom he heard it. Snape said it. Harry recalled being without reaction for a while after making the connection. How he had let that escape him for so long…? Especially because once in a while he remembered Snape knew his aunt, Petunia. That explained quite a lot. My mother and Snape knew each other, Harry thought. _If they knew each other enough for Snape know Aunt Petunia and even call her "Tuney", then they must had been friends._

Harry opened his eyes and sit on his bed. The curtains were open and Harry could see Lupin and Snape sitting in chairs near Madam Pomfrey's desk in the end of the wing. Lupin was drinking something from a mug while Snape was with his arms crossed. Lupin was talking something to him, but stopped immediately when Harry called: "Snape…?" Snape stood up slowly and approached Harry.

"Yes, Mr. Potter…?"

"I was…." Harry mumbled and then hesitated, without knowing how to explain himself. "You said my mother's name. That day." he finally said. "And you knew my Aunt. You and my mother… Were you friends, sir?"

Snape sighed. "Yes, I knew your mother." he told Harry. "And your aunt. Is that enough?"

"From Hogwarts?" Harry insisted.

"Yes, from Hogwarts." Snape replied coldly. "If you want to talk, Professor Lupin will be more than glad to answer all your questions." and Snape turned on his heels to leave.

"Wait!" Harry pleaded and Snape stopped but still had his back turned to Harry. "Won't you tell me anything else, sir…? I want to talk to you."

"No, Mr. Potter." Snape spoke and resumed his walk to the exit of the Hospital Wing. "That is all you are going to hear from me."

Harry noticed Lupin was watching the conversation all along from his chair. It was frustrating. Harry wasn't really sure if he wanted to know about his mother… Or about Snape. Harry didn't forget Snape was a Death Eater before… And he also knew his mother was a muggleborn like Hermione, since Petunia's parents were muggles. And those two things mixed with the fact Snape himself admitted he had a friendship with Lily didn't make any sense for Harry. Harry felt disturbed when he heard his mother's and his father's voice when he faced the dementors and the boggart… But Harry couldn't say he really missed his parents. Not like before.

"Professor Lupin?" Harry called. "Why Snape is so upset?"

Lupin brought the chair at Harry's bed side and sat still with his mug on his hands. "Upset?" Lupin asked as if it was a surprise to know Snape probably was upset. "Do you think so…? I couldn't tell."

"He doesn't like to show when he is." Harry replied and shrugged. "Do you know why, sir?"

"I don't, Harry." Lupin spoke. "Perhaps Snape doesn't want to talk about it…"

Harry wasn't fooled by Snape's cold voice and empty expression… He knew Snape was upset, and Lupin made a good point. Snape didn't want to talk about it. But Harry couldn't stop thinking why… However, he started to have an idea. Lily was a muggleborn, and Snape became a Death Eater. The closest thing Harry could imagine was Hermione being friends with Draco, and that wouldn't end up well. He decided he wasn't going to ask anymore, if Snape didn't want him to know. But the fact Harry wouldn't ask Snape anymore didn't mean he was going to stop looking for what happened. "Do you know what happened, sir?" Harry asked.

Lupin smiled weakly. "Yes, I do." he replied. "But, Harry, is something only Snape can tell you. I can tell about your mother and your father if you want me to, but not that…"

"No, sir. Thank you." Harry denied. He knew his parents had suspected from Lupin… When the spy was Black. Lupin wouldn't want to talk about them either, Harry mused. "Can you tell me about Black and Peter Pettigrew?"

P.S.: Was that Snape touching Harry? Yes, they touched. I went there. And perhaps I am shipping Snupin now.

Luiz4200: I don't think he will… But my Harry is way sharper than canon Harry. Perhaps he will need even less to understand everything.

ImmortalAngel92: I think Slytherin!Harry fics are very interesting too. Because they deal with the Slytherin prejudice theme that was barely touched in the books… There's still a lot, you a very right. But I set everything up to finish one book before…

Loha: I love Chemistry! What are you studying…? And it's completely understandable… Lol, I will brag a lot when I am in college.

Madeyemarauder: I don't think the twins associated Wormtail with Peter, but they must have known about Peter at some point… I assume Molly would talk about the poor Peter who only left a finger….

Blue Luver 5000: And the update is here!


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter Sixty – Scabbers

"Why do you want to know about them, Harry?" Lupin questioned with a slight frown. Harry wasn't going to tell Lupin the real reason, of course. The thought Peter might still be alive lurked on his mind quite frequently, and if Peter faked his own death, he couldn't be altogether innocent. Harry hoped to find a new hint that could help him to discover who Peter really was… And Black as well.

"Because…" Harry hesitated. He didn't know what to say to make Lupin talk. "Because Black killed Pettigrew… And… They were friends, right?" Harry mumbled. But, luckily, he hit the goal and Lupin leaned back on his chair as if he was ready to tell a really long story. Harry put himself in a more comfortable position as well – he wanted to pay full attention.

"Yes, they were friends." Lupin sighed. "But we could never… See, Black was one of your father's closest friends, and ever since they were in their first year at Hogwarts. I still have trouble believing he actually betrayed your parents, Harry. But he did, there's no doubt about that."

"And what about Pettigrew?" Harry insisted. "Was he a close friend of my father's too?"

Lupin made a pause, as if he was picking the words he was going to use. "Peter was… Different." He decided. "He wasn't as bright, and often we had to help him with a lot of subjects, actually. But your father was a great man, and accepted Peter all the same. As he accepted me…"

Peter reminded Harry of Neville… But Harry knew Neville was actually very brave. He even mustered the courage to ask Snape a question while in Potions class. And now Neville was becoming very good in Potions, as far as Harry could tell. Though Harry wondered what was so wrong with Lupin that his father had to "accept" Lupin. Perhaps it had to do with his illness, but ever since Harry was free of detentions – when the semester was over – he didn't have any new clues about Lupin's condition… "But Pettigrew went after Black? Even if Black was dangerous?"

"I wasn't expecting it." Lupin confessed. "It's not something I would expect from Peter… But I can see why Peter went after Black. I'm afraid Black wasn't very kind with Peter while in Hogwarts. And perhaps that played a role in Peter's decision of going after Black."

Harry frowned for a second. Black wasn't kind with Pettigrew, then… That could be a sign that Black wasn't as great as everyone thought he was. Though if Pettigrew went after Black for revenge, as Harry got the impression Lupin was implying, why not look for revenge before? "And what my father was like with Pettigrew?"

"He helped Peter a great deal… Though I don't think he considered Peter a friend as great as Black." Lupin replied. "Black was chosen to be the secret keeper… You know how it works…?" Lupin asked. Harry denied with his head. "A week before your parents' death, a charm was placed on the house they were hiding to make them invisible. A person is chosen to be the Secret Keeper, meaning that said person can see whatever is under the charm. The Secret Keeper can tell other people about what is under that charm, and these other people are able to see through the charm as well. However, only the Secret Keeper can give away what, or who is under the charm. Black was the Secret Keeper, and he was the one who betrayed your parents."

OoOoO

"You look a little green." Lila observed as soon as Harry made it to the Slytherin common room. Madam Pomfrey didn't make him stay for the night, gladly, and sent Harry back to sleep on his dorms as soon as Harry finished a generous mug of cocoa. He had a lot to tell.

"My lesson didn't go well." Harry replied. "I didn't find a memory happy enough to create a patronus."

Lila frowned. "And you need a happy memory?"

"Yes. You have to concentrate in a happy memory, and then say expecto patronum…" Harry told Lila. "But the memory has to be really, really strong to create a patronus." Harry didn't feel like telling Lila about his mother and the fact Snape was friends with her, perhaps because Snape himself didn't like to talk about the subject. But he definitely wanted to hear what Lila had to say about the Pettigrew issue, even if Harry hasn't told her about the dot on the map… He didn't tell anyone, actually. Harry didn't want to sound crazy. "And I talked to Lupin after the class. He told me about Black."

"And…?" Lila made Harry talk.

"He told me he didn't know how Black could betray my parents." Harry whispered. "Because he was a great friend of my father… Though Pettigrew, the one that died, wasn't a considered a great friend like Black was."

"You are telling me that because…" Lila said and studied Harry thoughtfully. "Because you don't think Black did it, do you?" she added with a hint of disbelief on her voice.

That bugged Harry. True enough, he didn't know anything about Black to even think he didn't do it or if he did do it, but regarding Lupin's words about not "expecting it" made Harry think if Black was really capable of betraying his friends. If it wasn't Black, someone else did it… And Harry already had a clue: Pettigrew. The pieces were coming together in Harry's mind, but he thought he was relying on a thin strip of evidence that perhaps shouldn't be even considered. But Harry spent some time thinking about it. Pettigrew could've faked his own death, couldn't he? He could live with a finger missing and since Lupin thought Pettigrew wanted revenge from Black, then it was perfect. Black spent twelve years in Azkaban. Though there was no way Pettigrew was the one who betrayed Harry's parents. Black was the Secret Keeper, and not Pettigrew.

January turned into February and Harry was still stuck on that dilemma… The lessons with Lupin weren't going very well. Harry felt heavily disturbed by the boggart. But at least he knew he was doing well with the spell. Lila tried to do it a few times and she, too, only got faint stripes of silver light. But Snape didn't let Harry play in the oncoming quidditch match… It wasn't enough yet. And so Harry went to the Quidditch pitch as a mere observer the day Slytherin was going to face Ravenclaw. At least Higgs was a good seeker, or so Find and Pucey thought.

Harry and Lila were supposed to meet Ron, Hermione and Neville by the Great Hall to then go to the match together. Ron appeared, and he seemed upset. "What happened?" Harry asked.

"Crookshanks!" Ron snapped. "That's what happened! It killed Scabbers! Can we go now?"

"I will wait for Hermione and Neville." Lila decided and waited there as Ron and Harry made their way to the Quidditch Pitch.

"Are you sure Scabbers is dead?" Harry said. "I mean… Couldn't it be just lost?"

"There was blood, Harry." Ron replied, sulking. "Blood and orange fur."

"But did you find…" Harry was going to ask.

"Crookshanks ate Scabbers, Harry!" Ron said. "Of course there was no…" he hesitated. "Body."

Harry was going to ask how Ron could be so sure, but he didn't do it. He just followed Ron in silence and wondered if Scabbers was really dead… Crookshanks could've eaten Scabbers, since Crookshanks was a cat, but Hermione must have known how important Scabbers was to Ron, even if the boy complained about the rat. Hermione wouldn't let Crookshanks eat the rat – and Harry wondered why the ugly orange cat didn't do it before.

P.S.: So… Harry is thinking. Something canon!Harry often doesn't do T.T

BlackHeartedBirthday: Thank you very much and I hope you are still enjoying!

Loha: I'm definitely getting a degree in Biotechnology when I'm older… Though what I really want to be is a writer. I already had an idea for a saga, actually. Following your dreams is hard, but it always worth it, no? And no problem with long answers… I like to talk to my readers. If you couldn't tell.

Blue Luver 5000: I don't really know how Peter managed to cut his finger off before the aurors arrive, but then, I also don't understand how the twins didn't notice Peter in the map and why the Secret Keeper of the Potters wasn't James, Lily or Dumbledore. Go figure.

Ladyyuuki16: Lupin doesn't tell much – but he tells just enough.

Luiz4200: Lupin isn't a Slytherin, so once in a while he will tell too much without noticing. Gladly for Harry.

Lilyluna111: I have other plans for Lila, actually D: But I hope I didn't disappoint you and hello!

Phoenix1592: Definitely not u.u Sometimes I just want to give Snape a hug.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter Sixty One – Black's knife

Lila met Hermione and Neville five minutes later. "Ron was kind of upset." Lila spoke. "Why?"

"_Because_…" Hermione retorted. "He thinks Crookshanks ate Scabbers."

"But there was its fur along with Scabber's blood, Hermione." Neville objected. "And Crookshanks is a cat. Ron might be right."

"Well, he isn't." Hermione replied stubbornly, and started to go to the Quidditch pitch with Lila and Neville following her. Hermione was frowning, but then her face relaxed a bit. "I've been thinking…" she said and hesitated. "I think I know what Lupin has… But I can't be sure. Your detentions with Professor Snape are over, right?"

"Yes." Lila replied. "What do you think it is?" It was a mystery… Ever since the semester was over, and so Lila's detention, she had been trying to think about Lupin's disease. Well, it wasn't that much important, since Lupin seemed to be recovering, but, nevertheless, it was something to occupy Lila's mind… And Lupin had so many scars, perhaps there was something to do with it. Hermione, however, already had an idea:

"I think Professor Lupin is a werewolf." she said, quite unsure, and then went on explaining how she got to that conclusion. "I studied some things about werewolves, since it's on our book, and then… Lupin got sick in the period of a full moon. At first I didn't think it was because of it, but… He wasn't on the Hospital Wing, so he doesn't want anyone to know about it. And I think I know what the potion Professor Snape is brewing for Lupin is. Wolfsbane potion… When a werewolf drinks that potion before a full moon, he transforms, but doesn't lose his conscience, so Lupin would be able to transform in his room and just wait for the full moon to pass. I am not sure."

"Then he is not dangerous?" Neville asked.

"No… As long as he take the potion correctly, he won't be dangerous." Hermione answered Neville's question.

"Wow." Lila said. "I wasn't expecting that one."

"Me neither." Neville agreed.

OoOoO

Hermione couldn't say she was the most avid quidditch fan… Besides, she wasn't on the mood of cheering either. She couldn't understand why Ron was so upset with her – after all, all he did was complain about the rat, and how old it was, and how annoying it was because it was always scared! The rat was really old, anyway… And she wasn't going to apologize for something she didn't do, so Ron and Hermione stopped speaking. Neville was in the middle of everything and was trying to persuade them to talk again, but he wasn't having any success.

After the quidditch match, Neville left Lila and Hermione… And then Lila herself went to her own common room to celebrate the victory. Hermione didn't feel like going in the Gryffindor common room, where certainly Fred and George were still trying to comfort Ron. Hermione snorted and went there anyway, to pick up some books and then went to the library to do her homework. With the extra classes, she had less time for fun… And while in the library, she completely lost the track of time. Hermione only stopped when Madam Pince tapped her shoulder.

"It's almost curfew." Pince warned Hermione. "If want to go to your common room in time, I suggest you go now."

Hermione nodded and did as Madam Pince told. Though she picked up a few more books, so her arms were filled with very heavy books she was struggling to carry until the Gryffindor common room… The surroundings of the library were deserted… As they always were in a Saturday, near curfew. Hermione knew the castle was mildly safe, but she couldn't help but think there was something strange about the endless empty hallways… She had the feeling something was observing her. And she started to walk faster.

With the weight of the books, it was very hard to do so – and she tripped, and all the books fell on the floor with a loud thud. Hermione kneeled on the floor, quite exasperated because she was very afraid, and now even more. While she organized the books in a neat pile to put them back in her arms, she wasn't paying attention and didn't see the shadow approaching her. When she finally managed to put all of her books in her arms and stand up, they fell again. Because Hermione felt a cold knife in her throat, and a bony hand grabbing her arm. Whoever was behind her, smelled really badly… Hermione didn't need much time to realize who was behind her was Sirius Black.

"Calm down…"he said. "I don't want to hurt you."

Hermione's lips formed a thin line. She should be really careful… Black was a maniac killer. "All I need you to do is tell me the password of the Gryffindor common room."

"I won't tell you." Hermione answered. Of course she wasn't going to tell Black that Harry was actually a Slytherin… She felt something soft walking between her legs. It was Crookshanks, she could fell it. What was Crookshanks doing there?

"Stubborn, are we?" Black asked. His breath was nauseating. Hermione felt tears rolling down her cheeks. "I don't want to hurt anyone; I just want to know where your friends' rat is."

"Scabbers?" Hermione asked, surprised. What Black wanted with Scabbers?

"Oh, that's his name?" and Black gave a laugh that sounded maniac. "That little stupid… Thinking he could escape forever…"

"Scabbers is dead." Hermione interrupted Black. His hand wasn't grasping her arm anymore – and the knife was barely touching her throat, though Hermione knew he was going to kill her sooner or later… And she wondered why he was referring to Scabbers as "he" and not "it"… And what Scabbers was escaping of?

Black laughed again. "He is not. Crookshanks didn't kill the rat. Tell me about his death." Black demanded and the distance between his knife and Hermione's throat grew a few millimeters. "Tell me!" he demanded with more strength in his voice.

Hermione was trying to keep cold, even though she was crying. "There was blood. And orange fur." Hermione explained, looking at the ceiling, and her hair brushed what was Black's skeletal chest. "Scabbers is dead." She repeated.

"He's faking!" Black replied. Hermione shivered and blinked as the tears rolled down her chin and made her shirt go damp. "You don't know anything, then?"

"No…" Hermione muttered, her tentative of remaining cold didn't work. She was desperate… "I don't know anything."

"That will avoid some troubles to me, eh?" he asked as if he was trying to engage a pleasant conversation. "If I let you go, will you tell anyone…?" he questioned and then replied his own question. "What I am thinking? Of course you will."

Hermione could say she wouldn't tell. But she would, of course… And Black could enter the castle. Hermione would never feel safe again... "Let me go." Hermione pleaded.

"Miss Granger?" a voice asked from a place out of her sight, and considerably far away. It was Snape's voice, and that made Black put down his knife.

"Be a good girl and don't tell Snivellus I was here." Black said. Hermione turned her head to see where Black was, but then, he was already gone.

"I'm here, Professor Snape." Hermione said weakly. "Can you hear me?"

Soon Hermione heard Snape's steps… At first, he seemed quite furious, but then the furious expression wore off, and Snape gave Hermione a questioning look. "Black was here, Professor." Hermione told him. "He put a knife in my throat…!"

P.S.: So… Yeah. Snape is very convenient.

BlackHeartedBirthday: I'm not very fond of Ron as well, but he had to grow up a little faster, since I didn't want Harry to befriend Draco – too OOC – and I didn't want to bash Ron. I'm actually bashing no one in this fic.

Luiz4200: All in its due time. Patient, dear reader…

Ladyyuuki16: Will be pretty soon, I suppose.

Phoenix1592: Actually I'm providing a lot of answers in this chapter, no?


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter Sixty Two – Linking the pieces

"I've seen many excuses for walking around after curfew, Miss Granger." Snape said. He was having a hard time believing Black would let Hermione live. Though her state spoke volumes… "That one surprised me."

"I'm not lying!" Hermione sniffed, and started to pick her books up from the floor. Her lips formed a thin line when she was standing straight again, and she wiped away the tears. "He called you Snivellus, sir." she spoke.

Snape's eyes narrowed. "In this case, I don't think we should stay chit chatting while Black is on the castle." he decided. "I'm taking you to the Headmaster."

He didn't want to show it, but he was fuming. It was almost physical need Snape had – catch Black and hand him to the closest dementor… And he still dared to use the old nickname that Snape so much dreaded. But then, Snape smirked. By using the nickname, Black just proved he was on the castle. Thinking was not one of his strong points, it seemed. Especially because Dumbledore would, of course, believe in Hermione and so the rest of the staff. Perhaps even the Minister wouldn't question Hermione's words, Snape thought. His smirk grew wider. Black certainly got himself in trouble.

"Why are smiling, sir?" Hermione asked.

The smirk instantly wore off. "None of your business."

When they finally made it to the Headmaster's Office, Dumbledore frowned when he saw Hermione's puffy eyes. "What brings you here, Professor Snape and Miss Granger…? Have a seat."

"Black is on the castle and just threatened Miss Granger's life." Snape replied with his eyes glittering, without sitting down. Hermione sat down in one of the chairs in front of the Headmaster's desk and rested her books on the floor at her side. "I believe we should search the castle. Especially in the dungeons…"

"Very well." Dumbledore agreed and stood up. "I will take care of that… Meanwhile, if you don't mind, I think Miss Granger needs some company."

"But Headmaste-" Snape started. Dumbledore raised his hand and Snape stopped.

"I want to stay here and ask Miss Granger exactly what happened." The Headmaster said and left, walking past Snape, who scowled. He wanted to find Black, not babysit a girl… But since he had no choice… Hermione, apparently, got that Snape didn't want to be there and just blurted:

"I think Black is not after Harry, sir." Hermione told Snape. "But…" she hesitated. "I don't think you will believe me when I tell you."

"Try me." Snape replied and sat in the other chair in front of the Headmaster's desk. "My range of believable things is very wide."

"Black is after Scabbers."

OoOoO

Harry woke up with a strong poke on his ribs. "Harry, wake up and put another clothes on." Lila said. "Black almost killed Hermione." Harry suddenly was wide awake.

"He did what?" Harry asked and sat on his bed.

"That's what you heard." Lila spoke. "Hermione is not injured, but she's on the Hospital Wing until the mess settle down. McGonagall said she called us. Quick!" she added and left. Harry dressed himself in a very quick speed. At least he knew Hermione wasn't wounded – but he was craving to hear what Hermione had to say… _Especially_ because she wasn't wounded… Harry didn't believe Black was a killer as much as before, so the fact that Hermione was fine was further evidence… More or less. Lila said Black almost killed Hermione… When Harry and Lila opened the doors of the Hospital Wing, Neville and Ron were already there.

"Scabbers?" Ron was asking. "It's dead!" he exclaimed. "Why would Black go after Scabbers?"

"Scabbers?" Lila echoed and walked a little faster to the bed Hermione was. "What are you talking about?"

"Harry, I think you want to hear this." Hermione replied when Harry arrived to her bed. "I think Black is not after you…"

Hermione told the whole story. To the others might seem like she was inventing or she didn't hear what he said quite right… But not to Harry. Hermione told Harry that Black believed Scabbers faked his own death. That Black knew Crookshanks. And apparently Crooshanks told Black it didn't kill Scabbers. "Am I making any sense?" Hermione asked when she finished speaking.

"I think you are…" Harry replied. Harry though Black was after Peter Pettigrew, who the map showed that was still on the castle. Actually, he was after Scabbers. Which faked his own death – according to Crookshanks. "Can wizards transform themselves in animals…?" Harry questioned, trying to understand the idea he had in mind.

"Yes." Lila said. "I've studied all kinds of Transfigurations, believe me. A wizard that can turn himself in an animal is called an animagus. Why are you asking this, Harry?"

"Ron, does Scabbers have a finger missing? The little finger?" Harry asked to Ron, ignoring Lila's question. Ron frowned for a second.

"Yes… Why…?" Ron said, reluctant.

"It all fits!" Harry exclaimed out of nowhere. "Scabbers is actually Petter Pettigrew, that's why he was sleeping in your bed the other night!"

"In Ron's bed?" Neville interrupted. "Pettigrew is dead, Harry."

"The map!" Harry said as if it was going to make perfect sense. Then he stopped. "I saw Peter Pettigrew in your dorms the other night." Harry explained. "And then I thought the map was wrong, but it works… I think Peter faked his own death." He added in voice that was so low that they barely could listen.

"But there was only a finger left of him." Neville observed and then his eyes widened. "A finger. Scabbers had a finger missing."

'Wait, wait, wait…" Lila interrupted in a skeptical voice. "Fine, Pettigrew might have faked his own death. But why…? Are we forgetting that Black just put a knife on Hermione's throat?"

"You said to me they were friends. Pettigrew and Black." Hermione said thoughtfully. "Is there a chance they are both animagus…? Might explain why he knew about Crookshanks. Also explain how he could get inside the castle – he's hiding on the Forbidden Forest or in Hogsmeade and he can pass the dementors as an animal!"

"But Black was the Secret Keeper!" Lila retorted. "I have no idea why we are discussing this. If Pettigrew faked his own death, great! Let's give him a cookie. There was no way he could've betrayed your parents! Who did it was Black…" and then she stopped talking, and raised an eyebrow. "Unless… Is there a chance Black is not the Secret Keeper?"

"Lupin said he was…" Harry replied.

"But you said that other night that your parents didn't trust him." Lila reasoned. "How can Lupin be so sure? Perhaps they were bluffing, you know. The Keeper was Pettigrew, and your parents told everyone it was Black, and then he went after Pettigrew after your parents died. Then Pettigrew blew up the street and faked his own death… Black is after Pettigrew again, not you!" she said quickly without making a proper pause to breathe. "Hmpf. Black is trying so hard to proof his innocence he will end up arrested." she snorted.

Harry already had grabbed the Marauder's map and unfolded it completely on Hermione's bed and now he was looking to the dots moving. "Perhaps Pettigrew is still here!"

"Do you mean I let Pettigrew sleep in my bed during all that time?" Ron asked. "I let him sleep in my bed? Fred and George had the map – why they never told me?"

Harry saw a dot named Peter Pettigrew moving in the castle. And that time, he was sure the map was right.

P.S.: I thought of a pairing last night that is probably illegal– no, it's not with Snape at all – but I kind of loved it. What to do? *bangs head* Do you guys mind illegal relationships? No…? _Great._

Phoenix1592: It's crazy to think Snape is almost Uncle Snape now. Everyone trusts Snape, yaaay o/

BlackHeartedBirthday: I just change what I don't like. Lupin stands up for himself, Neville is a BAMF five years earlier, Hermione and Ron learned earlier to deal with themselves since Harry is not a Gryffindor… You know.

Blue Luver 5000: Because yes...?

Loha: Thank you very much :D

Luiz4200: The chase is over… I think. I can't guarantee anything.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter Sixty Three – Lupin's parchment

"He's here, look!" Harry pointed out in the map. "We have to catch him!" he said, already standing up and running off the Hospital Wing without checking if anyone was going after him. Though Lila went after him – and so Ron, Neville and even Hermione, barefooted as she was.

"Where are you going?" Lila asked. "And what are you going to do if we really catch him, Harry? We don't have any proof of what we think. I can be wrong, you know…?"

"Well, at least if we have him, he can't escape." Harry replied. "He doesn't know we know… He probably will think we just found him again. Then we will think of something."

Harry knew they could be wrong about their assumptions, especially Lila, who assumed there was a Secret Keeper switch. But Harry preferred to think the traitor who got his parents killed was in the castle, somewhere where Harry could have a hold on him, instead of out of Hogwarts… Perhaps Black was going bonkers from twelve years in Azkaban. However, If he was hiding as an animal as Hermione suspected he was, and if he was really guilty, at least Harry would know _how_ Black was hiding – and if he dared to show up in the castle again, Harry would know where he was… Harry checked the map again. Peter Pettigrew was supposed to be walking around in the seventh floor. But then, he was gone. Harry frowned and slowly stopped. "I lost him."

"What?" Ron asked, approaching Harry and taking the map on his own hands. "But you said you saw him!"

"I did!" Harry insisted. "He was on the seventh floor, and then he disappeared."

"You said the map worked!" Hermione spoke.

"It does!" Harry retorted. "I don't know what happened."

That frustrated Harry, and a lot at that. Because Peter Pettigrew went off the radar, and Harry wasn't sure how Pettigrew did it. And he couldn't just brush it off from his mind. Soon, all Hogwarts knew the story of how Hermione was attacked by Black, and Harry could hear comments everywhere how insane he was – but Harry, as the time went by, believed less and less on them… Pettigrew was the one who faked his own death, not Black. And Harry couldn't have Pettigrew, either. He really disappeared. One morning, he received a note from Hagrid:

_Harry,_

_Are you free tonight? We need to have some tea together, I have news. Wait me in the Entrance Hall, at six p.m. DO NOT COME ALONE, IT'S DANGEROUS! I heard what happened to Hermione._

_Hagrid._

Harry felt ashamed. With all that happened when Hagrid told them about the problem with Buckbeak, Harry forgot entirely about the hippogriff and Hagrid's problem, and only when he read that note Hagrid sent him, was when Harry remembered. And the boy doubted he could research something to help Hagrid until six p.m. However, he was lucky:

"We received Hagrid's note too." Hermione said when Harry showed the three Gryffindors the note. "And I have researched a bit; I think I have come up with a good defense. They basically _can't_ kill Buckbeak if Malfoy offended it."

"It's hard to find something that Malfoy didn't offend." Lila snorted. "I am sure Hagrid will do well."

Harry wasn't so sure about that, not when he entered Hagrid's hut and it was even worse than before… At least Buckbeak wasn't inside this time, so Neville and Lila relaxed a bit more. "I know it's dangerous for you to be here." Hagrid said, sitting in one of his chairs. "But I had to tell you. The audience will be on a few days and I already reserved two beds in the Knight Bus." Hagrid looked away as if he was going to tear up. "Do you think Buckbeak is going to be considered innocent?" he asked to no one in particular.

"I prepared notes and a speech for you." Hermione announced giving to Hagrid three rolls of parchment. "Study them well, and Buckbeak will be just fine."

"Thank you… Thank you…" Hagrid mumbled. "And I wanted to ask about Black, too. What really happened, Mione? I heard he didn't hurt you." All the five youngsters looked at each other.

"No, he didn't." Lila spoke for Hermione. "He thought Hermione was a Slytherin like Harry." She lied without even blinking. "He's definitely not well, that Black, isn't he?"

"I used to know him, you know? Trouble maker… I wasn't expecting that he would do something like that. No one was." Hagrid said and glared at Harry. "But he will get caught and soon these dementors will be gone."

"I hope so." Neville said.

"Uh… And Hagrid?" Ron asked. "Can you please pay attention to see if there's a rat walking around? I lost Scabbers."

OoOoO

Later in that same week, a new trip to Hogsmeade was announced, and Harry already knew pretty well how he was going to spend his day… Searching in the entire castle for Pettigrew. "Come on, Harry, you can come this time." Ron complained when they left the Study Hall. "You have your cloak, and the map!"

"Black and Pettigrew could know about the cloak, you know?" Harry said. "They were friends of my father… And I will look for Pettigrew. Chances are he's still on the castle, if Black is out there looking for him." Ron agreed with the plan and promised to bring yet more candy to Harry, who already had many candy for a few decades.

Harry woke up late in the day of the trip, as he always did, though not so late to the point of missing breakfast. He ate quickly and soon he was ready to search for Pettigrew. He decided to start on the level Pettigrew disappeared and then go to the lower levels. Just in case, he brought the map with himself… Perhaps Pettigrew appeared again in the map, and Harry didn't want to miss that. With the map and his wand, Harry was ready to start.

While in the seventh floor, Harry found nothing, not a scrape of Pettigrew. The thing is: he was, presumably, in his rat form, and castles were supposed to be full of rats, even a magical one like Hogwarts. Besides, Harry wasn't sure if the map could "see" an animagus or not. Harry walked around for two hours or so, and pulled out the map. He tapped the map with his wand and said the words for the map to appear in the old parchment. He was on the level of Lupin's office…

He walked for a while, paying attention to the map, until he saw Lupin's dot, walking towards the dot that represented Harry himself. "Mischief managed!" Harry muttered and folded the map without great care, shoving it in his back pockets and turning on his heels to face Lupin. "I saw you passing." Lupin said. "Reading something… Can I see it, please?"

"It's just a piece of parchment, sir." Harry mumbled. Lupin stretched his hand. Harry gave Lupin the map, praying that Lupin would believe it was just an ordinary piece of parchment.

"Then you won't be bothered if I have it?" Lupin asked with a hint of a smirk. "Or is there something about this_ just_ piece of parchment that I don't know?"

"No, sir." Harry replied quickly.

Lupin fully smirked. "I needed some parchment. Glad that I can count with your help, Harry."

P.S.: Oh, noes!

Anonymous: I don't mind that much either, lol. Though I have researched and there's no such thing as illegal relationship, but… Well. I will keep it as a platonic friendship. And my hate was growing up as I was reading the series again. I hate pretty much all the characters but Snape, Luna and Neville.

DarkThief07: Oh, thank you :) Hope I haven't disappointed you.

Blue Luver 5000: Yeah, you are weird.

Luiz4200: That's… Pretty much what the Ministry will do.

Blake2020: Did you give up on reading yet? No…? Then glad you liked it.

Phoenix1592: Uncle Snape is really funny. Though it will be funnier in the Shrieking Shack scene.

Oldschoolgamer: I like my Harry too! High five. And as I stated in the first comment, I hate pretty much everyone. Anywaay, meh. It will be a platonic friendship but for God's sake is so perfect that I want to scream. Also, my mother is 24 years younger than my father so I don't mind age as much as everyone does…


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter Sixty Four – Predictions of Professor Trelawney

"Lupin got the map?" Ron exclaimed in a mutter. Lila and Neville were there, in the Entrance Hall, too – they just got back from Hogsmeade. Hermione bought more books in the bookshop, so she went to the Gryffindor common room to put her books on her trunk. Harry found better to not avoid the subject, and blurted out what happened right away, even without Hermione there. Obviously that she would know as soon as she got back. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know!" Harry whispered. "The only proof we have is the map…"

"And Crookshanks." Neville observed. Not even Hermione was very fond of the cat anymore… Every time Crookshanks appeared and rubbed itself against Hermione's legs, she just gave it a suspicious glare, as if it was hiding a secret. Well, it was. It probably knew what Black's animagus form was and was helping him. But cats couldn't talk, and Harry doubted if the ugly orange cat would ever help them if it had the opportunity.

Lila crossed her arms. "It's not like we suffered a great loss." She spoke. "After all, isn't Pettigrew gone from the castle? Or somewhere we can't see him?" she asked in a lower voice. "We know that he is Scabbers. We just have to wait, and it will show up… Or if we are lucky, Crookshanks will get him. Remember that the cat is friends with Black?"

The conversation was interrupted by Hermione, who just appeared in the Entrance Hall, panting as if she went there running, with a piece of parchment on her hands. Which, unfortunately, wasn't the Marauder's Map. She brushed the hair put of her face and said: "Buckbeak. It's going to be executed. Look." She showed them the letter. It was from Hagrid, telling them he had lost the cause. The parchment had stains from tears. Neville was about to say something when McGonagall appeared.

"You should go to your common rooms." She warned them. "Especially you, Granger and Potter." McGonagall had a very serious look on her face and they had no choice but to obey.

With the security increased by the last time Black showed up and kindly put a knife of Hermione's throat, they could only talk to Hagrid in the Care of Magical Creatures classes. Hagrid wasn't in a very nice state… "I messed up everything." He told them while walking them to the place where he was going to give the classes, in the border of the Forbidden Forest. "Dropped my notes. And then Lucius spoke, and they did just as he told them."

"You can still appeal, Hagrid!" Ron tried to cheer Hagrid up. "This time you will be more prepared."

"Lucius just gets what he wants." Hagrid sniffed. "They wouldn't give me another chance. I'm just waiting for them to mark the date."

OoOoO

Closer to Easter, the five were walking to Charms class, discussing. They were extremely worried because the clock was ticking, Lupin wasn't going to return the map, and they had no sign of either Pettigrew or Black so far. Harry, then, noticed Hermione haven't talked anything in a while and looked around. "Where's Hermione?" he asked.

Neville looked around as well. "She was right here."

"I am sure she won't miss a class." Lila assured the three boys. "But we are if we stay here chatting!"

But Hermione didn't show up for the class. Though what Flitwick was passing was Cheering Charms, so neither of them was much worried until the charms start to wear off. "She missed the class." Ron observed. "Where is she?"

"I don't know." Neville replied. They had some free time, and worried because when Hermione was alone before, something not so pleasant happened, they went after her. Ron suggested split, but Harry didn't think that was a good idea. Then, the first place they went looking for her was the library. Nothing. Then the Study Hall. Nothing as well. "Let's check the common room." Neville spoke. "It's almost time for Divination."

When they got there, Hermione was taking a nap over an Arithmancy book. Lila shook Hermione's shoulder lightly. "Hermione…?" Hermione didn't wake up. "You missed Charms." Lila tried again, and this time, Hermione woke up all of sudden.

"What?" she asked. "What class is next? Oh, I got lost with everything going on! And I couldn't miss that class." She complained and grabbed all of her books. "Come on."

"Just so you know…" Ron said. "We Divination now. Not Transfiguration…"

"Oh…" Hermione said. "Let me just pick up my book." And she ran upstairs to her dorm and pick up the right book.

"She's going to explode." Lila spoke. She didn't know how right she was about that.

"Today, my students…" Trelawney said, her face partially hidden by the shadows in the Transfigurations' classroom. "We are going to study the art of seeing the future… In crystal ball. I received the energy that this is something I should put on my test…"

Hermione snorted. She was sharing the table with Neville and Lila, while Ron and Harry where in a table next to them. "She does the tests!" Hermione muttered, not very low. But Trelawney continued as if she didn't hear anything…

"You have to open your inner eye!" she spoke, raising her voice slightly. "And you shall see the future."

Lila leaned forward in the table to rest her chin on it, looking at the crystal ball in the center of it with her narrowed eyes. "All I see is smoke…" she observed. "Do you see anything, Neville?"

"No…" Neville answered, resting his own chin on his hand, looking bored. Ron and Harry were not so much better.

"Oh, look." Ron said. "Someone dropped a candle here. I guess this means I will die on a fire." He giggled.

"You, darlings, need any help?" Trelawney approached their table. Harry swallowed hard. Every time Trelawney read his future, she came up with a different way to die. At least it was not Quiromancy, where Trelawney would tear up and say that was the shortest life line she have ever seen in her life… Trelawney looked at Harry and Ron's crystal ball and took a step back.

"I see… I see the Gri-" she was going to say.

"No, not the Grim again, for God's sake!" Hermione spoke. "All you talk about is the Grim! Harry is going to be just fine."

Trelawney, then, walked towards Hermione's table and looked at the crystal ball. "But you are no different!" she exclaimed. "All of you, you five! Marked by the Grim…! This never happened before. And, dear." She added calmly to Lila. "Take care of your ankle."

Apparently it was more than what Hermione could handle. "Oh, come on! Divination doesn't work."

"It's not my fault that you have such an earthly mind." Trelawney replied. "The wonders of the Cosmos are not for you… Open your inner eye and let the future come to you!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Then I will use my earthly mind to do something else!" she retorted in a way anyone could think Hermione would address to any teacher. "I'm leaving." She said, and indeed left the classroom. Ron eyes' were wide open and Neville's jaw was open.

"Was that Hermione?" Harry asked.

P.S.: So… Yeah. Awesome time in Divination.

Luiz4200: Lupin didn't tell Dumbledore that Black was an animagus, why would he tell anyone Peter was alive? And Black should've think it through before attacking Hermione, but I was trying to keep him in character, and to me it's something he would do…

Blake2020: God bless your soul.

Loha: Well, what I think that would make it work if I did write the thing it's because the adult has the brains of a teenage boy, but… No. I solemnly swear that it will be only a friendship.

Phoenix1592: Now that I thought about it, it just really pissed me off that Lupin didn't tell Dumbledore Black was an animagus. *bangs head*

Blue Luver 5000: I'm blaming them, don't worry.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter Sixty Five – Seeing the future

Harry practically spent all of his Easter holidays between homework and having lessons with Lupin. He still got no results, but thin strips of a silver light that was not enough to protect him. And the Quidditch finals were close – Flint promised Harry that as soon as he was allowed to play, he would be back on the team, regardless of Higg's development. But it was taking too long for Harry's taste. It had been months, and still no patronus. It was the last game, and Harry was kind of desperate. So much, he went to talk to Snape yet once more.

"But, sir…" Harry said. "It's the final game!"

"I am aware of that, Mr. Potter." Snape replied. "And the answer is no. Until you are able to protect yourself, you are not going to play quidditch. Is that clear?"

"It has been months, sir." Harry insisted quite hopeless. "I just can't make a Patronus." He confessed looking to his knees.

Snape leaned back in his chair, and rested one of his elbows on the desk, to tap his lips with his fingers, as if he was trying to find the best words to say what he wanted to say. "It is not that you can't, Mr. Potter." He spoke finally. "Did Lupin explain to you what a Patronus is and what you have to do make it work?"

"Yes, sir." Harry replied. "I need to focus on a happy memory. But it's never good enough."

The potions master remained in silence for thirty seconds before speaking again: "Not all memories one judge to be happy are, in fact, happy." he explained. "There's joy, bliss, surprise, and they are not strong enough to create a patronus. Sometimes their meaning change with the time, or how one feel about them change. Happy memories are a fixed point: no matter how time has passed, or what you have been through. True happy memories will always be happy."

Harry thought about it for a while. "And how do I know, sir?"

"Trying." Snape shrugged. "There's no way to tell."

Harry tried, but no memory came to his mind. And the final game between Gryffindor and Slytherin was marked in the weekend after the end of the Easter holidays, Harry lost his really tiny hope of getting to do the Patronus before the game – so, once more, Harry was on the bleachers... But it wasn't because he was upset he didn't get to play the last game of Quidditch of the term that he was silent. It was because he was trying really hard to find a memory that was happy. Truly happy. And nothing really came to his mind. He didn't remember his parents – only their voices, but in two occasions that spoiled the memories. The memories of first riding a broom, winning his fist quidditch game were not happy, either. And Harry understood, more or less, what Snape meant. Now that he remembered the good time he had with quidditch, instead of being happy, he started to get a little moody and cranky. Cranky was the word for defining his mood when Slytherin did, in fact, win the Quidditch cup and he wasn't playing… And the dementors didn't show up.

OoOoO

The time passed, and Harry barely realized that the days were getting warmer and brighter, which was unusual with the dementors around. It was June – time for finals. Harry, even though he didn't share the common room with her, noticed that Hermione was more nervous than anyone, studying a lot more than she could handle.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed out of nowhere. "I haven't studied Arythmancy in the slightest!" and she was about to cry. Not even Lila could do anything about, but say:

"Relax, Hermione." Lila spoke in a low voice. "I know you are studying more than any of us, but you are smart, fine? You don't have to study so much."

"But…" Hermione retorted. "No, I really have to study Arythmancy… Perhaps I can go to sleep later today…"

Something was not right, but at least by the Monday when the exams were going to begin, she was still in one piece, and didn't cry, even if sometimes she really seemed like she was going to. In the morning, the first exam they had was Transfiguration – Harry didn't focus much, and couldn't quite rightly transfigurate the tea pot in a tortue. Lila did a good job, though. Overall, she was good in Transfiguration. By the afternoon, it was time for the Charms exam, and the Cheering Charm Hermione missed was really in the exam. Nevertheless, she did well, much like in any other subject. Ron, however, had a slightly problem and kept giggling so hard he had to be kept in a room, all by himself, for an hour until he was apt to make the exam.

Even if Harry was tired, when he went back to his common room after dinner, he spent quite some time studying with Lila. Monday was only the first day, and Tuesday morning was time for Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid only asked for them to keep flobberworms alive for one hour, so it wasn't hard. They even had time for a conversation:

"They will come by Thursday." Hagrid told them, and wiped away some tears. "Poor Buckbeak is growing depressed, you know? He knows it…" Hagrid complained. "He knows it…"

After lunch, it was Potions. Piece of cake, even for Ron, who didn't make much effort. Or, perhaps, it was the fact he was sitting with Neville and Harry. But it wasn't over. At midnight, the Astronomy exam took place and Harry saw Neville taking a nap several times. He, too, was struggling to keep himself awake… In the next day, it was History of Magic, and Harry thanked Merlin he actually paid attention to what Fortescue told him – otherwise he wouldn't be able to answer much. The Herbology exam, in the same day, after lunch, was a bit uncomfortable because of the heat, but even with the discomfort, Neville got the maxim grade.

Harry got the best grade in Defense against the Dark Arts, by far, the most unusual exam. It was an obstacle race, with various creatures Lupin taught them about. Hermione had some troubles with the final boggart, though: "McGonagall said I was going to fail everything!" she mumbled. She seemed to be so scared that not even Ron laughed… When the five were walking up to Hogwarts, they met Fudge in the way:

"Good day!"Fudge greeted them.

"You came to Buckbeak's execution?" Ron asked bluntly.

"Well, yes…" Fudge replied. "We are going to talk to Hagrid first so we can be fair… But I have some matters with the Headmaster and…"

Harry didn't listen much of what Fudge said. There were two other persons with him: the head of Department which took care of Buckbeak's case, and he was very old, almost senile, and a man with a thin moustache who should be the executioner, since he was carrying an axe. They were not going to be fair at all, Harry was sure of it.

Last, but not least, they had Divination exam… Hermione was free of that exam, because she really dropped the classes. Trelawney was making them look into the crystal ball and tell her what they saw. Though one student took the exam at a time, so it took a while.

"I can't see anything!" Neville complained when he left the Divination classroom. "I saw Buckbeak, and he was flying, but…"

"I saw a dog playing around." Lila said when she left. "And a lake."

"I didn't see." Ron said curtly and left. Harry was the last. The Divination classroom was really hot and overwhelming… Harry doubted he would see anything in the crystal, which was on top of the table between Harry and Trelawney.

"Tell me…" Trelawney spoke. "Tell what you see. Take your time."

Harry saw smoke, and a lot at that… Until he focused and say something. "It's a wolf, perhaps?" he tried. "And it's putting his claw up…" Though Trelawney didn't seem to have heard what Harry said.

"Tonight… A server from the Dark Lord…" she spoke in a crispy voice, apparently unaware of her surroundings.

P.S.: So… Lack of updates, sorry for that. Uh… I was outlining the rest of the story. And if there's still a single soul who reads my story that like the Marauders, be pleased to know they will show up a lot more. And I am still holding to my objective of not bashing them, _**despite**_ of my very low personal opinion of them, so there's no need to be worried about it.

Blue luver 5000: Great! It's a little late for me to comment on that though.

Blake2020: Glad you liked it!


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter Sixty Six – Buckbeak's execution

"His servant will be released... Tonight, at midnight, and the Dark Lord will return…" Trelawney went on. Harry's eyes were open wide. "Stronger than ever!" she completed, and her head fell forward as if she was taking a nap. Suddenly, she took a deep breath and opened her eyes, putting her head up. "Sorry, darling, what did you say?"

"Professor, you said Voldemort was going to return." Harry said, reluctant.

"Me?" she waved her hand dismissively. "I'm not going to predict something like that, trust me…"

Harry blinked once. And then twice. Trelawney's words were swirling on his head, and he swore he still could hear them. Trelawney, however, apparently wasn't aware of what she just did. Harry decided he wasn't going to insist on it – after all, he didn't believe in Divination… Though it was really disturbing. "Never mind, Professor." He spoke. "Can I go now?"

"Yes… You can go." She said in a grievous voice, as if by walking outside her classroom, Harry was walking towards death. Harry felt the same way, regardless if he believed in Divination or not. Trelawney's prediction was scary enough, for someone who spent the whole term worried with being chase by a murderer, plus the dementors and the memories… Harry didn't say a thing about it when he met his friends waiting for him in the base of the stairs that led to the Divination Towe. They, too, looked like they were grieving over something.

"What happened?" Harry questioned.

"They are going to execute Buckbeak at sunset." Neville said in a weak voice. "Dumbledore couldn't convince Fudge." Hermione stretched her arm and gave Harry a letter. Harry's eyes scanned the Hagrid's calligraphy quite quickly. The parchment was dry, but apparently, his hand was shaking while he wrote the note. Hagrid probably should be devastated.

"We are going to see him." Harry decided.

And, indeed, when the sun was going down, the five were walking with their knees bended, almost crawling, so they could fit under Harry's invisibility cloak. Gladly, there was no one walking around… All the students and the teachers must be tired of all the exams. At least the exams were over. When the five finally made it to Hagrid's door, the sun light was disappearing in a steady and slow pace. Lila knocked on Hagrid's door.

The giant opened it, and looked around. "Hagrid, it's us." Lila whispered. "We came to see you."

"You shouldn't have come." He whispered back, but opened the door further to them anyway, letting them in. When they were inside, Hagrid closed the door. "Dumbledore and Fudge are going to be here within no time… But let me make you some tea." Hagrid continued, grabbing a kettle. He wasn't crying, but it was even worse than that. He seemed hopeless, and his hands were really shaking, as Harry thought. He dropped the kettle on the ground and Hagrid lacked the strength for picking it up. He just sat on a chair and put his giant head on his hand. "Poor Buckbeak…" he mumbled. "They are going to kill him."

Hermione frowned. "I will make the tea." She said, looking in the cupboard for another kettle. She picked one, and looked inside of it with a deeper frown. "Look what I found." She announced, turning the kettle over the table. Everyone stood on shock, while a skinny and partially hairless rat screeched on the table. It was, without a doubt, Scabbers. Or Peter Pettigrew in a very bad shape. The first one to have a reaction was Ron:

"Scabbers! I've been looking for you!" he exclaimed, and despite Scabbers' efforts of running away, he grabbed the rat and put it on his pocket. Then he exchanged a look with a Harry.

"Oh." Harry said." Scabbers." It took him some time do understand that if Scabbers was Peter Pettigrew, they couldn't just say in front of the rat that they knew everything and make Scabbers fight even harder for his freedom. Ron kept Scabber inside his pocket with some effort. A few moments later, they heard voices.

"They are coming." Neville observed.

"I will open the back door for you." Hagrid said, standing up and going to the back of the hut to open the door. Harry quickly threw the Cloak over the five, and then, they walked as fast as they could to outside the hut without making their ankles appear. In complete silence but Scabbers' shrieks, they waited for Hagrid to open the front door and let Fudge, the executioner and Dumbledore go inside, to then crawl to the front door. Scabbers was screeching really high.

"Make this rat shut up, Ron." Lila said. "They are going to hear us!"

They walked slowly towards the castle, since it wasn't dark yet, and they were going to be in real trouble in the Minister of Magic _and_ the Headmaster found out they were sneaking outside the castle way after curfew – and especially when there was a supposed maniacal roaming around free.

"I'm trying, I'm trying." Ron replied, trying not to get bitten, and meanwhile, Hermione mumbled:

"They are going to Buckbeak, they are _really_ going to kill Buckbeak!"

With their backs turned to the hut, it was impossible to see the execution. However, they were close enough to hear the sound of the axe being lifted, and falling, cutting something that made a gushy sound. "Oh my God!" Hermione muttered, covering her open mouth with her hands. "Buckbeak is dead!"

"And I saw on Divination he was going to be all right!" Neville said, outraged. That calmed Harry's heart, somewhat. At least that was one prediction that didn't work out.

"Stay calm, Scabbers!" Ron insisted. By then, they completely stopped walking – with Ron trying to keep Scabbers calm, he wasn't with his knees bended, and since he was tall, the risk of the cloak not being enough to cover them all was really high. Harry turned his head, and he saw Crookshanks not so far away. It was getting closer.

"Crookshanks is here. That's why he isn't calming down." He observed.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione demanded. "Get out of here!"

Though the cat didn't listen to its owner – it kept walking closer and closer, to the point Scabber was screeching and trying so hard to free himself that it actually worked, and Scabber jumped to the ground. "Quick, we have to grab him!" Lila said and ran after Scabbers, getting out of the cloak. The other four went after her, leaving the cloak in the grass. It was getting really dark, but it was still possible to see something. Neville stopped all of sudden, and pointed to somewhere, terrified.

Lila grabbed Scabbers back, and then she heard a growl… Slowly, she looked up. A big, black dog was growling at her from near the border of the Forbidden Forest. It ran towards her and tried to put his claws on her chest, making her fall hard on the floor. Though it used much strength, and it bounced to a few feet forward, missing Lila. It was about to attack her again, when she stood up, and struggling to keep Scabbers on her hands, she said:

"We know you are not guilty!"

Hermione, Ron and Harry also stopped running to defend Lila. Because the dog, still growling, aborted the attack. Lila approached the dog carefully. "Are you Sirius? Sirius Black?"

P.S.: Well, that was easier than it was in the book. But the sh*t didn't hit the fan yet. Not everything is going to be bunnies and fairytales, dear readers. Perhaps someone will get out of the Shrieking Shack _really_ hurt… I kid you not. Also, you might be wondering how Lila found out Sirius was the dog: she saw a dog in her Divination exam.

Blake2020: Thank you very much!

Blue Luver 5000: I haven't watched it yet D: But I will and very soon.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter Sixty Seven – James

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville froze behind the dog, their eyes wide open. The dog, supposedly Sirius Black, snarled in a playful manner and strutted around Lila, as if it was studying her and Scabbers fought even harder against Lila, but she didn't let him escape. "So, are you?" Lila asked again. The dog snarled again in response and walked towards the small group, studying them as well. Then, it snarled again, and walked away. It was already dark, and Harry couldn't see where it was going, so he grabbed his wand. "Lumos."

The dog was under the Whopping Willow, dodging the branches, and used its front paws to press a knot on the willow's body. The tree, which was moving, stopped. The dog snarled yet once more. "I… I think we should follow it… Him." Neville observed, illuminating the path with this own wand. Ron and Hermione followed Harry and Neville quite reluctantly. Of course that if Sirius Black wanted to kill any of them, he would probably have done so already… After all, he was a_ really_ big dog. But, nevertheless, they were not sure. Not even Lila seemed that sure either… As they got closer to where the dog was, it was possible to see there was an entrance between the Whopping Willow's roots. Harry took a deep breath, and was the first to go, not before glancing at the dog/Sirius Black with a suspicious look. For a few moments, Harry slid down in the damp floor until he got what it seemed to be a tunnel. A very long tunnel. He heard Neville coming, and then Lila, Hermione and last, Ron.

"Where are we?" Ron asked.

"I… I don't know." Harry replied, and he heard Black had arrived there as well, and the dog took the lead, rocking his tail as if he was really happy. "Fred and George probably do."

"The map." Hermione observed in a whisper so low only Harry could hear. "It's marked on the map, isn't it?"

Harry nodded, and kept following the dog. The only sound was Scabbers' screeches. Lila aimed her wand at Pettigrew. "Petrificus Totalus." She muttered and Ron eyed Scabbers' statue with disgust.

"I let him sleep in my bed!" he exclaimed. "I never knew!"

Neville shrugged. "No one knew."

They arrived on what seemed to be the destiny of the tunnel: it was a house. But the wallpaper was scratched, the furniture was destroyed and there was claw marks everywhere. Harry looked around, as Black climbed upstairs. "Where are we?" he asked.

"I think… The Shrieking Shack." Lila said.

"But ghosts don't do this." Ron pointed to three scratches on a nearby wall that formed the pattern of a claw. "Do they?"

"No…" Harry replied. The boy was already mid way upstairs. "I don't think they do."

The five get to the upper level clearly reluctant, their wands at ready. Scabbers trying to escape, and faking his own death – again – was proof enough that he was guilty of something, at least. And Black's behavior showed that he wasn't guilty of _something_… Harry wasn't sure if Black was innocent from what Harry wanted. Well, they were already there. There was no turning back at that point. "I'm here." a voice that apparently wasn't used for a very long time said. It was coming from a room at their left, with the door opened ajar. Harry swallowed hard and looked over his shoulder, searching for reassurance. Ron gave a quick nod, and Harry opened the door slowly, with his wand aiming at inside of it, just in case. Hermione gasped a little. Her former attacker was standing there: Sirius Black. One thing was seeing the dog – other thing was seeing the man in flesh and bones. Well, more bones than flesh.

Black was sickeningly skinny, with his hair excessively long and full of knots, and his skin was so pale, and looked almost like a parchment stretched over his bones. He could've been mistaken by a corpse, if it wasn't for the fact that he was alive, breathing and standing, peering at the five children with uneasiness in his black eyes. He was as much apprehensive as them. "Do you know?" he asked. "What I am innocent of?"

"Betraying Harry's parents." Lila replied and showed petrified Scabbers. "It was Pettigrew, wasn't it? You said you were the Secret Keeper to fool Voldemort. And Lupin too."

Black frowned and tilted his head slightly to the left. "How do you know that?" he asked. "I was the only one who knew."

"Well… It was not that hard to guess, was it?" Lila asked back with slight mockery.

"And Lupin told any of you about…?" Black questioned again.

"I heard him." Harry answered, twirling his wand in his hand. At least they were comfortable enough to lower their wands and go from the door to inside the room, still standing, though. "Talking to Snape, the other day." Though they jumped back when Black roared with a laughter that sounded maniacal.

"He told Snape? _Severus_ Snape?" Black spoke, still grinning. "Are you kidding?"

"Why wouldn't he?" Hermione questioned, perhaps remembering the occasion Black said "Snivellus". "Why would Lupin not tell Snape?" she insisted and exchanged a look with Harry.

"Because…" Black hesitated and looked at Harry and Lila. "We: I, Lupin, James and Pettigrew were not exactly best friends with Snape back in Hogwarts. And Dumbledore is crazy for letting that man teach here. I don't know if you know, kids, but he's a _Death Eater_." He spoke "Death Eater" in a whisper.

"We know that. " Neville observed.

"You know?" Black laughed once more.

"Yeah, we do." Ron echoed Neville. "What that has to do with anything?"

"He's fooling Dumbledore, he thinks I don't know that." Black told them.

"He's not." said Harry. "He's not going to fool Dumbledore. He's really… He changed."

"He did?" Black asked with his eyebrows raised, and sat on the bed. "It was worst than I thought."

"What?" Harry questioned. Snape wasn't a Death Eater anymore. Black knew nothing, Harry was sure of it. And, suddenly, he realized why Snape never talked about his father. Or his mother, for that matter. Because _James_ and Sirius didn't like Snape. Because… Harry knew that was more to it than simple dislike, if what Snape said about being friends with Harry's mother was true.

"You are a Slytherin, aren't you?" Black said. "And that girl." He pointed to Lila. "She's a Slytherin too." He laughed. "If I told James his son was born to be a Slytherin, he was going to have a fit… I didn't believe at first. James' son, a Slytherin. Talk about a good joke."

Harry took two steps back with disgust on his face. "What's wrong with being a Slytherin, Black? Why would… James…" Harry said his father's name with contempt. "Have a fit because I am a Slytherin?" No… Harry knew his father was a Gryffindor, but he always thought that he would accept it, like Ron, or Hermione, or Neville. But then… Lupin didn't accept it at first, Harry remembered. Lupin was surprised. Lupin genuinely thought Harry didn't like Neville, when Harry simply stated that Neville shouldn't do the exercise with the boggart. Because Lupin was already waiting for the worst. And if it was true… That James and Snape didn't get along well…

A sigh coming from nowhere could be heard. "Because, Mr. Potter, your father and Black are… How can I put it...? Oh, yes. Idiots."

P.S.: And here I am breaking the "don't talk ill of the dead" rule. Uh… I was trying not to bash James, but he really bashes himself alone. Besides, Sirius _still_ will have a redemptive arc. This is just the beginning. And Harry will come to terms with his father… Or the memory of his father, anyway.

Luiz4200: Actually Ron knew Scabbers was Pettigrew… Though someone will not accept just killing Pettigrew on the spot. Or a lot of people.

Blake2020: Hey, thanks a lot!

SemeUkeLurver: Well… Without the ol' "Harry is just like his father" prejudice, I think Snape would have come to terms with Harry. That's how I got the idea for the story actually. If Snape didn't hate Harry so much, and if Harry tried to prove Snape wrong a little bit (even without knowing what he was doing), their relationship would be like a son/father thing.

Blue Luver 5000: I think I will watch it this weekend.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter Sixty Eight – Divination works some times

All the necks turned to the door, when with a swift movement, Snape uncovered himself… And Lupin. They were listening under the Invisibility cloak. Harry wasn't sure of how much they listened. Hopefully not the part when they admitted they knew Snape was a Death Eater – the way they found out about that wouldn't be easy to explain.

"I believe this belongs to you, Mr. Potter." Snape gave the cloak to Harry as if it burnt.

"Remus?" Black asked, confused. And he was not the only one. The five children stopped to listen. "What are you doing here…? And with him?"

"Well." Lupin said. "Time has passed, old friend. And people change. I saw you here in the Marauder's Map, and I went to call Snape, and we found Harry's cloak in the grass."

"And you still had the courage of attacking a student." Snape continued smoothly. "I thought Miss Granger was having – ah – hallucinations when she told me about you being after… Scabbers." He explained. "It didn't take that long to figure out that Peter Pettigrew was hiding here, on his rat form. Lupin was lucky – he didn't tell Dumbledore about your secret. If you were the killer Potter and his gang would be dead by now."

"Wait." Ron interrupted. "You two know about the map?"

Lupin cleaned his throat. "I'm… One of its creators."

"Then you are Moony!" Neville blurted out and suddenly everyone was looking at him. Then he realized the mistake he made – he got to that conclusion because Lupin was a werewolf… But he was not supposed to know that. "Uh…" he hesitated and swallowed hard.

"Do you know _everything_?" Black questioned to Neville. "They know you are a werewolf too!" he spoke to Lupin and then barked a laugh. "Do you believe they know I was innocent? That girl here discovered I was the dog!"

Harry's gaze jumped from Neville, to Black, to Snape and lastly, to Lupin. Everyone was slightly confused… Black, however, seemed like he was having the time of his life. Lupin sighed.

"Yes, you are right. I'm a werewolf." Lupin explained. "I used to spend my full moons here. The willow was planted because of me so I could stay trapped here to bite the furniture and myself. Until my fifth year, when James, Sirius and Peter learned how to be animagus. Illegal animagus. And so I could roam free. They were big enough to keep me on Hogwarts' grounds and Hogsmeade without biting anyone. And we used the map to escape without meeting anyone.

"And… Dumbledore knew about it, right?" Hermione asked.

"No, he didn't." Lupin replied not looking into anyone in particular.

"And you didn't tell Dumbledore that Black could disguise himself as a dog." Harry observed calmly. But a sort of a cold calm he learnt with Snape that was _not_ a good sign. "That he could get inside of Hogwarts through the tunnel… You didn't tell him because you would have to admit you put all the students in danger… And the people in Hogsmeade too." Harry couldn't believe that. But the silence that fell on the room was the biggest "yes" Harry could receive.

"What about the… The potion?" Lila questioned. "The Wolfsbane potion? That Professor Snape is brewing to Lupin now?"

"It didn't exist back then." Snape replied. "But I am sure they would not get satisfied with doing something safe that didn't endanger innocent people."

"And still you are here because James saved your neck, Snivellus." Black interjected. "Or did you forget he saved you when you went snooping down the tunnel while full moon, wanting to get us expelled? Did I tell you, Harry, that Snape was jealous of James?"

Harry and Snape exchanged glares. Harry was silently asking for an explanation. "That's not the way it happened. Let me remind you that if I was indeed killed that night, Black, you and Potter would be expelled, and Lupin would go to Azkaban. It's hardly a coincidence, isn't it, that he "saved" me? Especially when you were the one who lead me there in the first place." Snape spoke with his eyebrows slightly raised.

"Professor… Is this… Is this true?" Harry asked. "T-that… You were almost killed?"

"Are you going to believe in him?" Black interjected. "Merlin's beard, you _all_ really believe him… But if you know everything, do you know that he called Harry's mother a mudblood?"

Hermione and Lila gasped at the same time. Ron and Neville looked at each other, both with eyes wide open, and Harry's gaze was fixed on Snape. "Really?" Harry asked. "Did you? You said you were her friend! And you even… And you even know Aunt Petunia!"

It was the first time Harry saw Snape actually looking defenseless. But that didn't bother Harry, not in the slightest… Mudblood. He had called Lily a mudblood. Harry never thought too much about it, but what he was expecting, really? If Snape and James didn't like each other, and Snape was friends with Lily, and she ended up with James, something had happened… And even if Snape tried to say he didn't do it, well… He did join Voldemort. For the first time it really hit Harry that Snape was, in fact, a Death Eater. Black laughed due to Snape's silence.

"I knew he wasn't telling you the whole truth." Black laughed.

"But… It was not that simple." Lupin interrupted, defending Snape. "We have a fraction of fault in this, you know it."

"Then marry Snivellus already." Black mocked. "I have to commit the crime I was arrested for." And he stretched his hand to Harry. "Give me your wand, and I can kill the man who betrayed your parents for you."

Almost everyone remained in silence, waiting for Harry to actually give Black his wand… But not Lila. "You know that if you kill Pettigrew you are just going to kill yourself, right?" she questioned. "He's the only prove that you are innocent. In the second you leave this house you will have your soul sucked by the dementors. You can't run forever."

Black peered at Lila, deciding if he would trust her or not. Then he narrowed his eyes. "Very smart, aren't you…? You better not be trying to fool me." he warned, with his arm still stretched. "Harry, give me your wand. I won't kill him."

Harry took two steps forwards and did give his wand to Black. He wasn't thinking much – that only would make him upset. Snape didn't even defend himself. Harry realized there was no one he could trust. Not even his long gone father. Not Lupin, who didn't tell Dumbledore everything. Not Black, who almost killed Snape. And _certainly _not Snape. But at least the traitor of his parents could be punished. Perhaps with a kiss of the dementors, if possible, and then they would go away from Hogwarts. Lila gave Pettigrew to Black, a bit reluctant. Lupin crossed his arms in front of his chest, and Snape's arms fell loosely at the sides of his body, as if he was catatonic.

"Finite!" Black said, and a second later, Pettigrew was trying to get free of Black's grasp. Not that he could. Harry's wand released a white flash, and Black dropped Pettigrew on the floor. It was weird watching a rat transforming itself into a man. The paws transformed in hands and feet, the head got bigger and bigger, until where was Scabbers, there was a man called Pettigrew that still tried to fuse himself with the floor.

"Sirius… Remus… Se-Severus…" Pettigrew greeted them all. Pettigrew was a short wizard, with very little hair on the top of his head. Maybe he was thinner than normal, but still he was pretty chubby. He reminded Harry of Neville… Well, not so much, really. Because Neville would never betray his friends. "How good to see all of you. You are not going to kill me, right?" he asked and stood up.

"Not because of her." Black snorted, signalizing Lila with his head. "But I will make sure the dementors will give you a little kiss. Incarcerous."

Pettigrew was tied up, but was trying to release himself. "But… But… You know that I… I wasn't the spy! He made me, he made me!" Black ignored Pettigrew's pleas – he waved Harry's wand, and the man was fluctuating.

"Transform yourself in a rat and I kill you. I swear I will." Black hissed. "I already did once, eh?" he joked. "Come on." He told the five youngsters. "We have a traitor to deliver to the Ministry." And he left the room, with them behind him. Lastly, Lupin and Snape left the room, in a dead silence. Crookshanks was waiting in the end of the tunnel for them to immobilize the Whopping Willow and let them pass. But there was something they were not counting on. The clouds got off of the front on the moon, and the moonlight hit them. Lupin stiffened on his spot and Snape took two steps back.

"Run." he told Ron and Neville that were right behind him. "Now!"

Lupin curved his back forward, and it was possible to see his hands turning into claws, and his teeth turning bigger. And more dangerous. Harry was running, but turned on his heels. Lupin's transformation was almost over. Snape wasn't running like everyone else – even Black was escaping. Harry didn't know anything about the Wolfsbane Potion, or how it worked, but he was sure Lupin didn't take it. Black wasn't doing anything, just running in the front. Then Harry remembered what he saw, on the crystal ball… Lupin turned to Snape, growling.

Snape, however, was frozen. He was scared. Because he was almost killed the last time he faced a werewolf. Harry's eyes widen at that point. After all, he was mad at Snape, for sure… But letting him die, like Black was going to do? No. Harry ran towards Snape, and Lupin was raising his claw to the Potions Master when Harry pushed Snape. "Professor, watch out!"

The next thing he felt was heavy claws falling into his arm and back. Something jumped over him… It was Black, on his dog form, ready to fight Lupin. After twelve years in Azkaban, Black was weak and it only took a quick attack from Lupin's claws for him to fall on the grass like Harry did. And then, there were two loud howls that filled Harry's ears. Lupin growled at Harry, and went running to the Forbidden Forest.

Harry was light headed… His vision was going in and out of focus, for sure he was going to faint. Though he stayed conscious enough time to hear many steps coming towards him, and someone kneeling at his side. He never felt more frightened in his life… It was possible to feel the blood, and he stretched his arm to reach for the closest person, who immediately took his hand. "Mr. Potter, are you hearing me?"

Everything went black. And, between the shadows of the night, a rat left Hogwarts' grounds.

P.S.: I told you someone was going to get hurt… I think I found another utility for Lila: Sirius' cricket. You know, that cricket from Pinocchio, which is Pinocchio's brains or something? Also, not April Fools. Just so you know.

Madeyemarauder: Oh, yes… But Draco didn't join the Quidditch team, so I thought neither would Crabbe and Goyle… Though I thought they would join the Quidditch team in HBP.

Wokanshutaiduo: Thanks a lot, and glad you liked it!

Luiz4200: Snape knows what he's talking about and… No. Peter didn't even have the chance. Gladly.

Phoenix1592: I know, right *facepalm* But at least Lupin isn't that much anymore. It was the wrong time to have Snupin feels.

Julia: Well, there's no resorting, and half of the conflict in my story would go down the river if Harry was a Gryffindor.

Blue Luver 5000: I took longer than normal… This was a hard chapter to write. Too many characters in only one scene.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter Sixty Nine – The time turner adventure

To the sound of flesh ripping, Hermione turned on her heels and so all of those who were running. Harry lay on his stomach, bleeding from his back. "Oh my God!" Lila gasped in a low tone. A dog, Sirius Black, passed near Hermione towards the werewolf. He stopped the werewolf from attacking again – but he was too weak, and the werewolf, too strong, and so he fell on the grass, terribly wounded.

But then, two howls filled the night, and Lupin went to the depths of the Forbidden Forest. Neville was to first to go check on Harry, and since Black was the one watching Pettigrew, the chubby man stood totally forgotten, the concern of Harry's well being greater than the concern of Pettigrew escaping.

Snape was kneeled besides Harry, letting go of the boy's hand. He grabbed his wand, and muttered a few healing spells for the bleeding to stop under the observation of the four children. "Will he be all right?" Ron asked.

"I…" Snape was going to say, interrupted by whimpers. The dog was walking away towards the lake, stepping on its own paws, too hurt to walk properly.

"We forgot Black!" Lila exclaimed and looked back, over her shoulder. Not so far away, on the grass, lay the ropes that tied Pettigrew. No sign of the man, though. "And Pettigrew…!"

"The dementors. They will catch Black." Hermione muttered, too shocked to even speak in a normal tone. "We…" It would be too much to ask for Snape to let Harry alone to rescue the man he so much despised. But, asking wasn't necessary.

"Take Harry to Madam Pomfrey." Snape said, standing up. "Use Mobilicorpus."

"Mobilicorpus." Hermione repeated. Snape walked away towards the lake, and Hermione waved her wand. "Mobilicorpus!" she spoke in a demanding tone, as if telling her wand what to do. The spell worked – Harry was lifted from the ground as if he was turned into a puppet, his head falling loosely over his chest. They walked towards the castle, watchful to every single sound or movement on the darkness, their wands at ready. It didn't take much longer to made it to the Hospital Wing.

"What… What happened to him?" Madam Pomfrey asked in a concerned tone. Of course, Harry had been there, unconscious, for a few times in that term. And another few times in the terms before the current term. And none of those time he was there was a joyful situation.

Anyhow, no one answered Pomfrey's question – she figured it out all by herself while walking around Harry, and finding his back with wounds that formed the pattern of a claw, like the scratches on the Shrieking Shack. "Oh dear." She muttered to herself, and floated Harry in a laid down position to a bed, closing the curtains so one could see what she was doing.

Snape haven't arrived yet – and so they proceed to sit on the free beds, looking at each other warily. There was so much to talk, but no one of them talked, in extreme concern of Harry's welfare. And wondering why Snape didn't return yet. Until fifteen minutes later.

Pomfrey was still treating Harry in a dead silence when Snape stormed on the Hospital Wing. "Fudge didn't believe it." he whispered simply. "There's no evidence to back my words since Pettigrew escaped. He thought I was crazy." he added in a tone implying that he thought the Minister was crazy.

"And… What are we going to do?" Neville questioned. "Black is going to receive a kiss from a dementor!"

"I don't think so." Snape replied in a low voice. "Miss Granger. Three turns. Thirteenth window at the left of the West Tower. Someone held the dementors before I rescued Black… Dumbledore told me there's more than one life to be saved."

"What?" Ron exclaimed.

"Oh." Hermione said, sliding to the floor from her bed. "Ok, sir, I got it." And she took off something out of the sweater she was wearing. It was a necklace. The pendant was an hourglass within a device which made the hourglass turn.

"I will lock the door at five minutes before midnight. Do not be late and do not be seen." Snape warned her before turning on his heels to leave. Hermione, however, didn't want to go on her own… And someone else wanted to go.

"I will go with you, Hermione. He said someone held the dementors… I think it was me." Lila spoke, jumping from her bed and approaching Hermione. "Perhaps. I don't know how to make a patronus… But I can try."

The necklace was large enough to go around both girls' necks. Hermione gave three turns, and they were gone.

"They are gone!" Ron exclaimed. Snape opened the door to leave the Hospital Wing, and Hermione and Lila appeared, panting.

"He's… He's out." Lila muttered, breathless, but with a smile.

"But… But you were here!" Neville said. "And now you are there."

Snape just sighed and left the Hospital Wing, closing the door after leaving.

OoOoO

Hermione felt the familiar sensation of the floor disappearing over her feet after turning the time turner. They appeared at a gladly empty Hospital Wing, three hours before their arrival.

"Oh." Lila said. "That's how you've been going to all your classes."

"Yes." Hermione replied. "But now we have to hurry up. We have three hours to rescue Black… But how?" she asked, while the two girls walked out the Hospital Wing. "Black is locked up near a tower."

"Remember what Snape said?" Lila muttered. "There's more than one life to be saved. We didn't see Buckbeak being executed, did we? But…" she went on. "Fudge, Dumbledore and the executioner saw Buckbeak outside Hagrid's hut. There was some time between the moment they arrived and went inside Hagrid's hut until they went outside again to execute Buckbeak… What if…?"

"Then we must hurry!" Hermione observed. "We are supposed to be leaving to Hagrid's hut now!" Well, Lila's plan could work, and, as a bonus, they would have a way to pick up Black in the room he was locked in. Also, he could use Buckbeak to escape. Sounded like a plan. If they made to the Hagrid's hut without being seen – and in time.

Turns out, when they were in the Entrance Hall, watching carefully to see if they were not going to be seen by themselves under the Invisibility Cloak, they heard echoes of steps. "It's us." Hermione whispered and looked around. Just what they needed: a broom closet. Hermione pulled Lila by the wrist to between buckets and mops, and the two girls pushed their ears against the door to listen. The sounds of steps lowered the down, and then disappeared – they were walking on the grass now. Lila opened the door and stuck her head out to see, far away, Hagrid opening the door for them.

"We are in." she said to Hermione and left carefully. "Come on."

They went down to the Hagrid's hut in a path they didn't usually take, and waited behind one of the first trees in the Forbidden Forest, for the moment Fudge and Dumbledore would appear, grasping their wands tightly – it was going dark, and no one knew they were there, except, perhaps by Snape, who at that time was nowhere to be seen.

Fudge and Dumbledore appeared, and Hagrid opened the back door for something invisible to leave. Hagrid closed the door, and moments after the front door was opened, and the three men went inside Hagrid's hut. Hermione and Lila crawled outside their hiding place, towards Buckbeak. It started to make noise, because the two girls were unknown to him.

"We forgot." Lila muttered, and bowed. Hermione bowed as well, and Buckbeak still took some time before bowing back. Buckbeak had a chain around its neck, attached to the ground by a spike. Hermione was the one to release it, and pull the hippogriff towards the Forbidden Forest while Lila watched, hesitant. To this date, she still didn't like hippogriffs. Nevertheless, she grabbed a bunch of dead ferrets that were attached to a rope, hanging on the wall of the hut, and followed Hermione and Buckbeak to the Forbidden Forest.

Buckbeak didn't like it, and as soon as they were inside the forest, mildly safe, it started to pull back and make noise again. "Ok, ok… Shut up." Lila said and threw a dead ferret to the animal to eat. "What do we do now?" she asked to Hermione.

"Well, I guess we have to go somewhere where we can see the Whopping Willow. And then we wait."

P.S.: So… Yeah. I put Lila on Harry's place because otherwise the whole Snape/almost dying Harry drama wouldn't happen, and it's sort of important because… Well, you will see. *evil laugh*

Naru894: I got hooked on my own story, to be honest. Anyway, thanks for the correction and about Snupin: it's very odd indeed. But interesting, no? ;)

Hermioneisthebest: Sorry I didn't reply your last review D: I received it shortly after posting the last chapter. Glad that you've liked the way the story goes… And yes, a lot of mix up. Forget what you know about canon pairings in this story.

Blue Luver 5000: Ok then!

Luiz4200: Not really, sorry… It would be too sugar coated. At least for me… A lot of conflict in the next books would be lost.

Loha: The story is finally going fast paced now… Anyways, thanks a lot!


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter Seventy – The princesses go rescue the knight in distress

Lila and Hermione were already very well settled in the border of the Forbidden Forest to wait until the time themselves from the past went out the Whopping Willow to go to the castle. Lila was all brown: eyes, hair and skin. Wouldn't be that hard to spot something purple between the first trees of the forest. Buckbeak was very happy taking a nap behind them, with its stomach full of ferrets. The silence was absolute until they could see themselves in the events before going to the Shrieking Shack. They didn't say anything while they watched Lila being attacked by Black, then talking to him, and the five following Black to the tunnel. After they disappeared, Lila brought her knees to her chest: "It's my fault. We should've killed Pettigrew right away." she observed, calmly.

"Well, killing him wasn't really the best thing to do, was it?" Hermione replied. "We just had bad luck and let him escape."

"And Black doesn't have any proof that he's innocent." Lila added. "And he will have to run forever, something I don't believe anyone can do."

Hermione didn't reply to that, because Lila was right… And not only that, but Pettigrew betrayed Harry's parents, and he was roaming free, right in that minute. With a little bit of luck he wouldn't be watching them, and going far away from Hogwarts. But what he was going to do after that worried both girls – after all, he gave his friends' heads to Voldemort. Who failed in both times he tried to get a body back for himself, but what if a servant found him again? What if he wasn't alone anymore? Though it wasn't the time to think about that. Later, perhaps… A few minutes later, Snape exited the castle with Lupin, and they found the cloak on the grass.

"Do you think Professor Snape did it?" Hermione asked. "Called Harry's mum a mudblood?"

Lila sighed. "I think so. I would be pissed if someone called me a mudblood." A pause. "But what I hate the most isn't even the word itself, have you ever stopped to think about that?"

"No… Not really. What do you mean?" Hermione questioned with a frown.

"Well, one thing is Malfoy calling you a mudblood… We all know he's a stupid bigot. But… Let's say Ron called you a mudblood. How would you react?" Lila asked. "Just because he used the word mudblood doesn't mean he's like Draco… And doesn't mean he thinks less of you. I think it's just… The lowest slur anyone could use. A word. The logic behind that is the dangerous one. Not the word."

Hermione thought about it for a second. Well, Ron calling her a mudblood really didn't mean anything… He was a pureblood, yes. But nowhere near the way Malfoy was. If he ever used the word… She knew she would be angry and upset. However, she had to acknowledge that using the word and actually thinking muggleborns are mudbloods are two different things. After all, Snape wasn't a bad person. A nice person, perhaps not. But definitely a good one. Black did almost kill him and yet he went out of his way to save Black from the dementors, and talked to Fudge, telling that Black was innocent. Hermione didn't know what to think about that story Black told them, and wondered what Harry was thinking of it until themselves from the past left the Whopping Willow. She knew what happened next: Lupin would transform to a werewolf due to the moonlight. Both Hermione and Lila stood up, grasping their wands nervously. Expecting what was going to happen.

And so it happened. Lupin transformed. And the girls didn't know what do… Until Hermione snapped: "The howls!" she said. "It was us." And then she howled, as loud as she could. Lila cleaned her throat and howled too. Though there was something they weren't counting on, that Buckbeak, now awake, realized first: it started to make defensive noises. Lupin, in his werewolf form, was coming towards them. Hermione, much like Snape, was frozen, but Lila was quick: "Incarcerous!" she said, aiming her wand the best she could at Lupin. She missed him, but at least the ropes tied down one of his front paws with one of his back pawns, Lupin fell on the floor, struggling to release himself. Lila sighed in relief: "Uh… It won't last forever… Perhaps we should get going."

Hermione grabbed the chain that was around Buckbeak's neck, and they went into a silent yet quite fast walk to the first place they could think of: Hagrid's hut."What now?" Hermione panted, breathing deeply and in an uneven pace.

"Black." Lila said. "The dementors are after him. Let's leave Buckbeak here. We have time to come back." She continued, already opening the front door to leave, with Hermione following her. "Just a tiny detail: I really don't know how to make a patronus."

"We can't be seen." Hermione observed. "We have to go through another way." And she went in the opposite direction Lila was going.

"Ok then." Lila agreed and turned on her heels to follow Hermione. Through the Forbidden Forest, it was not that hard to find the lake – the temperature was dropping because of the dementors. Soon they stopped on the opposite side of the lake. It was possible to see Black, now in his human form, lying on the floor, and a quite big pack of dementors getting closer, and closer. Lila stepped forward, almost going inside the water, and said, not sounding sure: "Expecto Patronum!" A thin strip of silver light came out of the tip of her wand. It didn't work. Lila lowered her wand, and took a deep breath to try again. "Expecto Patronum!"

Then a paper thing silver shield went across the lake. The dementors went back only three inches from the shield, since it was too weak. Though it gained enough time for a silver doe to appear, strutting towards the dementors and making them go away for good. Twenty seconds later, Snape appeared to rescue Black, and Hermione and Lila walked back to the Forbidden Forest. "I guess we should go back." Hermione said, looking around. In the heat of the moment, they barely noticed how dark the forest was. And how there was a chance of meeting Lupin. But they were able to get back to Hagrid's hut and fetch Buckbeak.

"I think we should wait a little…" Lila said, looking through the window of the hut. "The window is dark… I don't think Black is there yet."

"What if Hagrid shows up?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think he will. What is Fudge still doing here until this hour anyway?" Lila reasoned. "I guess they are in the castle and Dumbledore is trying to tell Fudge that Hagrid didn't release Buckbeak."

It didn't take much longer to the window really lit up, a sign that Black was there. "I don't like flying." Hermione said, walking Buckbeak to outside the hut.

"Me neither." Lila spoke. "But you are a Gryffindor. Where's your courage?" she asked with a sly smile.

"Is not fair!" Hermione retorted, and yet really went first to mount Buckbeak.

"I know." Lila spoke, and mounted after Hermione, rather reluctant and not without some struggle, since she was shorter. Buckbeak understood that it needed to fly, gladly… And it flapped his wings and ran fast until its claws weren't touching the ground anymore. Hermione steered Buckbeak with some difficulty, but it was easier than she thought to blast the window and make Buckbeak go inside the room Black was arrested.

Black was sitting on a corner, much like a dog which is aware it's going to suffer or is guilty of something. Though he stood up, quite shocked. "Wha… How?" he mumbled.

"Magic, duh." Lila mocked. "Enough questions. Let's get going, yes? We don't want to receive a kiss."

Black had fewer troubles with Buckbeak, even if he was still wounded, and limping a bit, since he was considerably taller than Hermione and Lila. Hermione already got the hang of flying with Buckbeak and was able to make it fly again to leave the room without much problem. "Fudge was talking about a hippogriff that escaped." Black said. "It was you two?"

"Yeah!" Hermione agreed. Flying was better than she thought it would be.

When Buckbeak landed on the floor of the Forbidden Forest, quickly Lila and Hermione slipped to the ground. "Go!" Hermione said to Black. "Now!"

"But…"

"GO!" Hermione demanded. "We don't have much time." she said and turned on her heels to run to the castle, much like Lila. They run off without watching Black leave – there was no time for watching. They ran faster than they thought they could, and when they reached the Hospital Wing, Snape was about to closed the door.

"He's… He's out."

P.S.: Yeah. Nothing to add today.

Emcee31: I think Fred and George would – a nice way to pull a prank, if you ask me. Anyhow, thanks for the input!

Hermioneisthebest: Glad you liked it.

Retaco: Oh… Dates. I'm not very good with those – much like JK Rowling, I guess. Eh, thanks for pointing that out and I will pay more attention to them from now on.

Loha: Bless your soul.

Julia: Right? My Harry would kick canon!Harry's ass anytime.

Anon: That would be more interesting, definitely. Too bad I didn't think of it while writing the previous chapters D:

Another anon: I'm fixing up my "grammer" the best I can, actually… Uh, but in the first chapters it was really that bad.

Blue Luver 5000: The parts with Seneca Crane.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter Seventy One – Snape's guilty

Snape dropped himself in his chair behind his desk, and rubbed the bridge of his nose. What did hurt him in that moment wasn't even Harry's supposed anger – it was because he had failed in the only task that for a long time kept him going. Protecting Harry. Who was at the moment in the Hospital Wing with awfully bad wounds that made him lose so much blood he went unconscious in matter of moments. Because Snape was too scared to do something – and he wouldn't forgive himself for that. He lied looking in Voldemort's eyes when the Dark Lord was in his full power. He wasn't afraid of anything, then… It didn't matter if he died or lived. But for a few seconds, back in the beginning of the tunnel, he feared for his own life. And Harry was the one who suffered the consequences of it. And Snape was very - and painfully - aware of that.

His life had not been fair with him, but he knew he always found a way to hurt anyone he ever cared for. With Lily, his temper and quick thinking won and this time, his quick thinking failed him greatly. And on top of everything, Pettigrew escaped. Snape had the feeling that if the Dark Lord found a way to have a body again, he wouldn't be in place to be a spy. Most likely, he would be killed; because it was very clear that the Dark Lord wouldn't be clement, even if Snape had the perfect excuses – which he was very sure he hadn't…

That night, he didn't sleep. It was very common when he was still a spy, but after Voldemort was gone he was able to sleep several hours every night. Though with the burden of doing everything wrong and putting Harry in danger in the process, he couldn't close his eyes. At least the two girls went back to the Hospital Wing safely, but that was luck: Lupin was roaming free in his werewolf form, ready to bite anyone and most likely they went to the Forbidden Forest, which was dangerous for anyone at night. So he spent the night on his own Potions' lab, brewing pain killer potion… Only after breakfast he obeyed the urge of going to the Hospital Wing. Officially, he would go to deliver the potion he just brewed, but he actually wanted to check if Harry was fine. At least that.

When he opened the door of the Hospital Wing, Lupin was having breakfast and the curtains of Harry's bed were closed, gladly. "Pomfrey just gave Harry a pain killer potion." Lupin said as soon as he saw Snape. "If you came here to see him, he's probably sleeping..."

Snape hesitated. "I came to deliver more pain killer potion. It seems to have a great demand lately."

"Liar." Lupin retorted. "You just think Harry is mad at you."

OoOoO

Harry woke up with his back stinging really badly – a constant reminder of what happened several hours before. He sat on his bed and stared blankly to the white curtains which blocked his view of the Hospital Wing, wondering what happened while he was unconscious. Because either Pettigrew received the kiss and Black was free, or Black received the kiss and Pettigrew was free. Harry preferred the first option, but he wasn't sure of what Black being free meant to him. Black was his godfather… All of sudden, his curtains were opened, and the sunlight blinded him for a couple of seconds. When his view settled down to the light, Pomfrey was standing near his bed with a platter on her hands. Breakfast: oatmeal and pumpkin juice.

Pomfrey left, and Harry just toyed with his oatmeal without really eating anything. He wasn't on the mood to eat, or to do anything, really. Until he heard a noise and turned his head to check where the noise was coming from. Professor Lupin was there too, sleeping, two beds after Harry's own bed. Harry couldn't say Lupin was on his list of favorite people, but… Well, at some extent, Harry could understand why Lupin did what he did. Somewhat. Probably Lupin didn't have many jobs in his life as the state of his clothes showed and yet Dumbledore trusted him to teach at Hogwarts, and admitting that his friends turned into animagus to set him free in the Hogwarts' grounds and Hogsmeade wasn't something Lupin would look forward to do. But because Lupin didn't say anything about it, Black could get inside the castle easily, and Pettigrew was in Hogwarts too, and going unnoticed.

But that didn't bother Harry that much. What bothered him the feeling he got that he was lost… And that he was empty. However, he wasn't very sure why he felt that way. What happened in the last night was enough to make one's head spin, but Harry was calm and contemplative, just playing with his oatmeal. Pomfrey appeared again: "Don't you want to eat that, dear?" she asked. "Perhaps I should bring something else?"

"No, I'm just not hungry." Harry replied.

"Oh." Pomfrey said. "And how is your back? Is it still hurting?"

"Yes." Harry tried not to sound whiny. "A bit."

Madam Pomfrey looked at him with concern, not believing in one word he had said about only being a bit of pain. He was lying on his wounds, of course it was hurting. "Then I will bring you something to ease the pain." she spoke. When she came back, she had a vial of a yellow potion. "You will feel your back a bit numb." she explained to Harry. "This potion is a bit stronger and I don't use it normally… Perhaps you will fall asleep again."

Harry took it to the last drop and when Pomfrey left, he closed his curtains again and lay down, staring at the ceiling. A few minutes passed and Lupin yawned. Sounds of movements, apparently he just sat on his bed. Harry saw Pomfrey's shadow passing, apparently with another platter of breakfast to Lupin. Pomfrey passed back to her office. A couple of minutes later, the door of the Hospital Wing opened: "Pomfrey just gave Harry a pain killer potion. If you came here to see him, he's probably sleeping…"

"I came to deliver more pain killer potion. It seems to have a great demand lately." And suddenly Harry wasn't so sleepy anymore.

"Liar." Lupin interrupted. "You just think Harry is mad at you."

"He has all the right to do so." Snape said smoothly. "It's my fault that he was attacked by a werewolf. You were going to attack me."

Lupin made a pause. Harry wasn't seeing him, but apparently he was picking the words he was going to use: "So he saved you?" Lupin asked.

"Yes."

"And he was mad at you because Sirius told him about that day when…" Lupin continued.

"_Yes_." Snape cut him out in an acid tone.

"You know…" Lupin spoke slowly. "I think he will forgive you. Harry cares about you. He put himself in danger for you and it was not to save his own neck."

Harry had the hollow feeling of not being sure of anything anymore. But he kept on listening. "I doubt that." Snape sneered.

"Just because Lily didn't forgive you, doesn't mean he won't." Lupin observed. "He's not his father. And he's not his mother, either. I don't think he will throw away the closest thing he ever had of a father."

Closest thing Harry ever had of a father…? Harry never thought of Snape like that. But then, Harry never knew how having a father felt. Uncle Vernon always made very clear that Harry's parents were dead. "You don't know anything, Lupin." Snape hissed. His voice was low and menacing. "It was my fault. Everything bad that happened in his life was my fault. Some people don't deserve forgiveness. And I am one of them." Steps. The door of the Hospital Wing closed making a loud bang.

Harry turned on his side to sleep, but even with the potion, he knew he wouldn't sleep. What Snape meant, that everything bad that happened on Harry's life was his fault? How could that possibly happen?, the boy asked himself. A few hours passed, and Harry heard Lupin's snores again. He stood up, and as quietly as he could, he snuck out of the Hospital Wing, and walked slowly to the dungeons and to the familiar door made of a very dark type of wood. He didn't knock, he just opened it. "What do you mean, everything was your fault?" Harry asked when Snape raised his head from whatever he was reading.

P.S.: So… Yeah. What do you think Snape will answer?

Anon: For sure. I shall make some evil plans.


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter Seventy Two – No more secrets

Snape was surprised, at first, even if he didn't show it. Because he wasn't expecting that Harry would hear what he said – and, mostly, that the boy would leave the Hospital Wing without Pomfrey's permission, it seemed, to ask about it. As Harry sat on his usual chair in front of Snape's desk, Snape realized that Harry didn't go there with anger, or wanting to hear something to get mad at him even more than Harry probably, and rightfully so, was. Snape didn't see the stubbornness that was so natural of Lily on Harry's eyes. Harry's eyes were green, and shaped like hers, indeed, but without the coldness and without the hurt they had in the last time Snape actually saw them, many years ago. Harry wanted to listen. He was confused – his mind was not made up yet. Despite everything, he still didn't believe Snape was a bad person.

Though Snape was stepping on egg shells. Unlike the last time a Potter saved him from a werewolf, the second Potter did it because he cared. Or so Snape wanted to believe, because it comforted him, ever so slightly, that someone would actually give a damn either Snape lived or died. But he was sure that it would be lost in the second he confessed what he did – and the reasons he why he did it… And he was also sure he wasn't going to lie, even though he could, if only the desire of lying existed. It didn't, and so Snape was hesitating. But Harry, as it seemed, wasn't going to leave without an answer.

"I did things that I regret." Snape replied stiffly, trying, without success, postponing the conversation they were going to have, either Snape liked it or not.

"Becoming a Death Eater?" Harry asked. "Even if a friend of yours was a muggleborn?"

Snape was caught out of guard with the blunt honesty, but Harry was still very calm and relaxed. "Yes." He spoke.

"Why?" Harry insisted.

"There's no reason to explain why I did what I did." Snape said. "I was young, but it's not a reason to join the greatest Dark Wizard alive back then." he continued, now surer… Harry was listening. "No mitigating factors, I'm afraid."

"And why did you regret it?" Harry spoke. Snape noticed the lack of the questioning of his regret - what was on topic in the moment wasn't if he did or did not regret what he did. To Harry, it was a given. There was no questioning in it. Rather, Harry was interested in knowing what Snape really did.

"Because I was selfish. Unless it didn't hurt someone I cared for, I still would be a Death Eater." Snape replied dryly. "And…" he hesitated and swallowed hard. Snape could watch the most gruesome and torturing things inflicted to a human being but still had problems in admitting that particular fact of his life. Especially because Snape was aware he didn't care for Harry's welfare at first. Only after Lily's death, that Harry's survival became the reason Snape went on living. Snape realized how despicable he had been, now that he had to explain the sins of his youth. To Harry, of all people. "At first I believed Voldemort would spare her." He murmured, ashamed of himself.

"Who?" Harry questioned.

"Your… Your mother, Harry." Snape whispered. "Don't you ask yourself why Voldemort chose your parents to kill?" Due to Harry's silence, Snape continued: "There was a prophecy about a boy born as the seventh month died. The child would overcome Voldemort… Professor Trelawney made that prophecy and I overheard it. I was a Death Eater, then, and I gave what I heard of the prophecy to Voldemort."

Harry's eyes widened slightly, in hurt, shock, anger and what not. But Snape already had start, and he would finish the depressing tale that was his life. "And when I discovered you would fit the prophecy and that Voldemort would kill you and your parents, I asked him… I asked him to spare Lily." Snape told in a hurry, as if to fix a mistake. "I knew he wouldn't. I knew she would die for you. So I went to Dumbledore and told him everything. He hid your parents. Until the day Pettigrew decided to betray them and I wasn't aware of it. You survived, and I didn't need to spy for Dumbledore anymore. However… He gave me a choice. I could stay, and protect you."

Harry swallowed hard and leaned back on his chair. He was hurt, and deeply, but he still said: "And you stayed?"

"I did." Snape confirmed. Harry went silent, as if he was trying to hold back tears. But Snape wasn't sure of what to say to make the situation better. There was nothing he could say…

"Did you mean it when you called my mother a mudblood?" Harry asked after a few moments. "Do you believe in what Voldemort believes?"

"No. Not for a second." Snape muttered. "I never believed."

Harry stood up. "You know why I saved you, Professor…? I saved you because…" he stopped. And then he blurted out: "Because I really cared. But I thought you cared about me too. I'm nothing for you, am I?"

"After all this, do you think I don't?" Snape questioned in a low voice, defeated on seeing that he just hit the jackpot where he managed to hurt everyone that cared for him. Snape stood up and approached Harry carefully. "Do you?" he insisted, since everything was lost anyway.

"I don't know." Harry replied in a mutter. "Why would you?"

"Is it supposed to have a reason at all?" Snape sneered. "All it mattered to me when you were born is that Lily stayed alive. I regret it, and I understand why you are angry about it. But what makes you think I have an ulterior motive in making sure you stay alive and well now? Happy, even, if possible? _I don't have one_." he hissed, leaning forward in a slightly menacing manner and then calming down and returning to stand up straight. "I will open the door for you." He spoke coldly.

"Professor." Harry said.

"Yes…?" Snape asked, eyebrows raised in mockery.

"I think I know." He replied.

"You think you know what?" Snape inquired in a sharp voice.

"If you care or not." Harry mumbled so very low Snape almost couldn't hear it. Harry took a step forward, and once more, for Snape's surprise, Harry put his arms around Snape's waist. A simple gesture of two people that care for each other do once in a while that Snape haven't received in a while. A hug.

Harry knew, then, which memory he would use to create a Patronus.

P.S.: In which everyone goes extremely OOC and I am afraid of posting this chapter, really. That's why it took me longer to finally having the balls for publishing it.

Luiz4200: You spoiled the thing for yourself. But yeah, pretty much it. With cherries on top in the end. Aw.

Hermioneisthebest: The fluffiest answer you could possibly get. I guess. Snape fluff is a different kind of fluff…

Loha: It's one of the highlights of it, really. I'm not sure if Sirius will care for Harry as he supposedly "cared" in Canon, but if he ever does in this fanfic, it will be genuine. But Sirius has a role in upcoming plots, so he will have to stay around, liking Harry or not liking Harry.

Blue Luver 5000: The creepy shall begin on GoF. Because major plot twist coming. Sorry I forgot to answer you last review: and yes, they took away Peeta's fake leg DDD:

Booklover: I have a hard time with the harry potter lexicon… Anyhow, I'm glad you think it's good!


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter Seventy Three – The prophecies

When Harry made it to the Hospital Wing again, he was still trying to process everything… Not only about Snape, though. About the prophecy Snape told him about. What did it say? And, more important, it had been Trelawney who delivered it – perhaps like the small prediction she made in the day of the Divination exam. Harry didn't talk to anyone about it, as he didn't believe in Divination… Though Harry somehow survived to a Killing Curse, perhaps that ability was the special power which would make him overcome Voldemort…? Harry wasn't sure, and he didn't want both prophecies to be true. In his way back, he hoped that Voldemort wouldn't ever be alive again, but he realized that he didn't know about Black's fate, or Pettigrew's fate, for that matter, and Lupin didn't talk about Black either…

He almost bumped into Madam Pomfrey that was leaving: "Kids those days, can't even handle lay down for a couple of sec… Oh! There you are! Back to bed, sir!" she demanded and Harry obeyed to see Hermione and Lila waiting there. "You have visits, but only five minutes and then you are going to rest!" she added in a severe tone and went to her office. Harry sat on his bed and noticed something was weird.

"What happened?" he asked. "Black is dead?" he added in a lower voice. Lupin was sleeping.

"No, of course not!" Hermione whispered as loud as she dared, and then muttered lower, much like Harry did: "Buckbeak is not dead either… But, look, Harry…"

"Pettigrew escaped." Lila cut Hermione in a sharp voice. "We came here just to tell you this, because Dumbledore let us tell you everything."

"What?" Harry retorted. "Pettigrew escaped…? How…? And how Black and Buckbeak are not dead?"

Lila sighed. "Long story." And she closed the curtains as Hermione sat on the bed.

"Do you know how I attended to all classes, Harry?" Hermione questioned, speaking louder, and still sounding concerned. "I used a time-turner." She confessed, showing the hourglass pendant of her necklace. Lila joined them in the bed, not particularly focused on the story. "And I and Lila went back in time to save Black and Buckbeak. Black escaped and so far he's still free." Harry wondered how someone could travel to the past, but he kept quiet about his doubts on the matter. "But Pettigrew escaped too, Harry. When you were attacked. No one was paying attention to him and Black defended you."

"Black was right in wanting to kill the bastard." Lila observed. "But I thought it could help Black if he cleared his name… After all, he is your godfather. Even if… That man clearly has some troubles with Slytherins. Well, too bad for him, he doesn't know what he's missing." She babbled and then added in a very serious tone: "But where have you been Harry? Pomfrey was going mad."

Harry wasn't sure either tell them about what truly happened or not… Well, it was something that Snape wouldn't want everyone to know, since he was a spy once and there was a chance that he would have to be again, if Voldemort found a body... Harry wondered if Voldemort could actually be killed, since he apparently wasn't even alive to begin with. The thought haunted Harry, now even more than before – Pettigrew escaped, and he basically handed his friends in a silver platter for Voldemort. Pettigrew could be the servant Trelawney predicted. So Harry just told the basic: "I talked to Snape."

"And…?" Hermione asked in a very questioning tone.

Harry shrugged. "And everything is fine." he said.

Harry thought Hermione was going to ask what exactly happened, but instead she just accepted it. "Well, I was wondering what you would feel." she said. "Though… What do you think is going to happen? Pettigrew can find_ him_ again!"

"Let's hope not." Lila spoke and smiled slightly. "We just need to check diaries that answer back, no?"

When the two girls left, Harry decided he was going to take a nap, and so he did – a very long nap induced by the pain killer potion. When he woke up, it was night. His wounds weren't stinging as much anymore, and by the bed side table where his clothes and invisibility cloak were, there was a very old parchment that happened to be the Marauder's Map with a note.

_Harry,_

_I'm afraid I can't continue teaching after attacking a student. I'm very sorry – and I hope you are fine now. Well, Madam Pomfrey is taking good care of you… I know you are probably upset with James at this point. I am not going to lie, Harry. I'm not sure if he was the man you thought he was...Perhaps he didn't live enough to see how wrong he was about certain things and certain people. But, at least, accept the Map back. If you are wondering, he was Prongs. You will make a good use of it, I suppose._

_R.J. Lupin_

The boy examined the map… Well, there was use of it, even if Harry wasn't planning on sneaking to Hogsmeade or something along those lines. He did keep the map – there was nothing wrong in keeping it, as long as he didn't use it in a bad way. About his father's nickname, he couldn't care less about it. What Lupin said ring true: Harry's parents didn't live long enough… And Harry knew he couldn't actively hate his own father, who died for him. He just would have to come to the terms with it. It was a bit like the wounds on his back. They were still hurting, but Harry knew that one day they wouldn't hurt anymore, even if they left scars.

Harry only left the Hospital Wing when it was the day for leaving Hogwarts and spending another boring summer on the Dursleys. In his back there were three white stripes. Indeed, Harry's back was scarred. But he didn't mind much. At least he didn't develop a taste for raw meat as Pomfrey suggested he might do…

When he was on his way to the coach that would take them to Hogsmeade, he was with Ron, Lila, Hermione, Neville and the twins. The twins were glad to know the Map wasn't lost anymore… "No way, Harry! Your father?" Fred exclaimed.

"And Black?" George added and patted Harry on the back. "I can't believe I'm talking to the son of a legend…"

"We will need an autograph." Fred said, but Harry wasn't listening. In the front of the coach they were going to, there were two skeletal horses without fur… They looked like corpses, and no one seemed to notice them. Harry approached one carefully.

"What are you doing, Harry?" Ron questioned. Harry stretched his hand to touch the horse as if to check if it's real, but the thing refused his touch and stepped back.

"Can't you see it?" Harry asked, turning on his heels and pointing to the horses that apparently only he could see. "These things, whatever they are?"

"No." Neville replied carefully, as if he thought Harry was going bonkers. Harry frowned but shrugged it off, and tried to forget about it while riding to the station, and then to London again. But no one would look at Harry in the same way, so it was hard to forget… They feared Harry was seeing better than normal human beings because he was half werewolf and the twins hardly could go two minutes without cracking a joke about it, though Harry didn't understand how all of sudden weird horses would appear only because he was attacked by a werewolf. There was one point of the trip where Harry went to use the loo when he was approached by a rather strange blonde girl with aloof blue eyes.

"Threstals." She said in an airily voice, as if she was lost in a fairy tale land… Harry noticed she was wearing radishes earrings and her clothes were strangely mismatched.

"Uh… Who are you…?" Harry asked, reluctantly, finding the whole situation strange. Not to mention the girl came out of nowhere. But, thinking well, he might have seen her around a couple of times.

"I'm Luna Lovegood. People call me Loony, but I don't care." She presented herself. "You are Harry Potter." She said as matter of fact. "And what you saw today were threstals… Only people that already saw death can see them… I was a little behind with Ginny. She's kind."

"You can see them too?" Harry said. "And what do you mean, only people that saw death…?"

"Yes, I can see them." Luna confirmed with a slight nod making the radishes go back and forth as slightly as the nod. "I lost my mom." she said, and left as suddenly as she came.

P.S.: Aw yiss, Luna is introduced a year before. Can we just cherish this fact, a year bonus of Luna Lovegood? Also, this is the final chapter of PoA. To Harry Potter and the Big Fire Cup! Or Luna Lovegood and the year bonus.

Phoenix1592: I'm still in a tie between a snake and a bat, though it could be any other animal that represented a guardian in general or Snape himself – but not a stag, of course. And certainly not a doe, since only Lila and Hermione are aware of Snape's patronus. And I don't know how it works, but… I'm the writer. Whatever.

Luiz4200: Can't tell *zips mouth* But what I can tell you in this second is that next chapter will be rather surprising.

Ano9748: I have severe problems with fluffiness so I am very, very glad you thought last chapter was awesome.

Clara: Cheering for you to become a teacher, girl! Thank you for the kind words – I needed them, for sure D:

xXChaoticOrderXx: It was cute, but I should prepare you because the thing is about to go down. There won't be much time for hugs.

BlueLuver 5000: Haymitch is my patronus. Lol. But I thought the movies were very alike from the books. Even if Octavia was green.

Naru894: A bit OOCness is always necessary for a fanfic with Snape because the man is a damn rubik cube. But to this point everyone is incredibly OOC – though I think the whole thing is still believable. I guess. Sort of.

Anon: I can't wait to write. I didn't sleep last night because I was dying to start GoF.

Hermioneisthebest: There's hope even for the Marauders in this story… And yes, Harry found the largest secret that is in the story. Four years earlier. Which is nice.


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter Seventy Four – The return

"_What is going to happen?" Voldemort asked… It was not possible to see him, because he was sitting with his back turned. He was in a kind of a room – and Pettigrew was on his side. A woman in her fifties was floating, tied and upside down. Everything else was a brown fuzz, but it was possible to see the tears rolling from her eyes, to her forehead, and then they disappeared between her hair. She didn't reply. "You know that I will obtain the information I need either you tell me or not. But if you tell me now… Crucio!" he hissed and the woman started to have spasms from pain. Pettigrew's face was nowhere to be seen, as he was also had his back turned, but his body language showed that he was enjoying it. "Crucio." Voldemort spoke again. And waited. _

"_The… The triwizard tournament." she muttered. "In Hogwarts."_

"_I see… Well, I guess you still have use." Voldemort said to the woman." Wormtail, take her to the basement again. That stupid gardener is long gone now, but I don't want to risk it, so make sure she doesn't make any noise." He demanded._

And Harry woke up, all of sudden, breathing in a fast and irregular pace, covered in sweat. He was still on his room, in the Privet Drive, number 4… But it didn't calm the boy down. It had been only two months of summer, and… The boredom of the house made him remember everything again and again – the prophecies, the escape of Pettigrew. Everything. He realized when it was full moon he got a little more freaked out about all that, but it wasn't full moon. And the scar on his forehead was hurting; as it was in the last time he faced Voldemort in Quirrel's body. Harry tried, at any costs, calm himself down. It could be just a nightmare, he was aware of it. However, it felt so real and Harry remembered in such vivid details that he had the impression it wasn't just a dream.

What was the most strange about the dream was the woman's answer. Triwizard Tournament? What could that possibly be? And why at Hogwarts…? And who was the woman anyway, to know about this tournament? And, most importantly, what Voldemort intended? Nothing good, of course. It was hard to calm down while thinking about all those questions. The scar was still hurting, but the pain was fading away slowly. Harry blinked and searched for his glasses. His room was on focus now, and he stood up to look in the mirror.

Well, the boy on the mirror was still scrawny… At least a couple of inches taller now. The unruly black hair was the same, and so the green eyes. The scar was still the same, too. Then why did it hurt so badly? Harry didn't want to know the answer. Not while in a household where he ever spoke about magic he would be punished… And certainly not somewhere where he could do nothing about anything. But something was happening, something bad. Harry had to tell someone, but he was reluctant in doing so. He never sent a letter to Snape. He proceeded in imagine what his friends would say:

"Your scar is hurting?" Hermione would say. "I'm sure I have a book about that somewhere. I can look for it while you send a letter to Dumbledore." Harry doubted a book could explain his dream.

"But… Harry, doesn't that meant that… He's back?" Neville would ask, and then Ron would add: "Could be just a dream, couldn't it?"

And meanwhile Lila would mock: "Oh well. I guess we have a little problem." Not very helpful. A little problem was a bit of an understatement. Harry didn't think of telling his godfather, either. He didn't receive any news from Sirius Black, but in the Daily Prophet, nothing talked about Black's capture, so he must be safe. Somewhere Harry had no knowledge of. No one knew where Black was. Harry left from in front of the mirror and wandered around his small room with its floor covered with things and old Daily Prophets. What would he do?

Could've been just a dream. Also, it could've not been a dream, and it would be an actual memory from Voldemort which meant he was, more or less, back. If Harry could peek into his mind… Then he could peek on Harry's mind back and that scared Harry because he knew a lot Voldemort shouldn't know at all. Yes, the boy needed to tell Snape and right away. But what if Voldemort saw him sending a letter to Snape…? Harry mused about that time enough for the sun to rose and the skies to turn into light blue. What would he do?

"HARRY!" his aunt screamed and banged on his door as loudly as she could manage. "GO DOWNSTAIRS IN THIS INSTANT OR YOU WILL HAVE NO BREAKFAST."

Harry fell on his bed and decided not to go. It wasn't like he still had some candy from Honeydukes, and various cakes, thanks to his friends. His cousin would be happy to eat more fruit, for sure. Voldemort was going to have a very boring view of Harry's mind that day, if he was indeed peeking as Harry thought. However, as noon approached, Harry had an insight. Of course Voldemort couldn't be peeking – because then he would be aware of the connection. Why Voldemort would let loose that he wanted to do something at the Triwizard Tournament whatever the tournament was? Harry, then, picked a parchment and wrote a very quick note:

_My scar hurt this morning. I think I saw through Voldemort's mind – he wants to do something at the Triwizard Tournament… He was torturing a woman and Pettigrew was with him. Is there something I can do? _

_Harry_

Well, it was not very sugar coated, but there was no time for sugar coat, and certainly there was no time for chat. "Hedwig, there's something I need you to deliver for me." Harry said, tying the parchment to the owl's leg, and the owl released a quiet twit. "For Professor Snape, okay? See if you can deliver it fast, it's urgent." he added and Hedwig left the room, flying. Harry watched Hedwig go until it was only a small white dot on the blue sky. Then he went to have his breakfast: sugar quills and fruit cake – to later brush his teeth. And wait. And wait some more…

Until it was late afternoon, and he heard a loud thud on his desk, which made him woke up all of sudden from a nap. Along with Hedwig, there was a pitch black owl. And under both owls, there was a very large parcel. And very soon, there was Aunt Petunia storming inside the room.

"What is this?" she asked in a high pitched voice with her gardening clothes. "I saw it passing. Through my front yard! What will the neighbors think…? Do you want to never leave your room again? Is that what you want?"

Harry was about to mumble something as an excuse, since he had no idea what was inside the parcel, although it looked like inside the parcel existed a book… "And look at all this mess! I'm going to lock everything under the stairs again, either you want it or not!" the first thing she picked up was the parcel. Because it had a note attached to discover who sent it to him. She looked at the note and the anger in her face turned into more anger and she just left the room, stepping in how many things she managed to step. Harry read the note:

_Practice it. _

_Prof. Snape_

"Who sent you this?" his nosey cousin asked from the open door. "Does mom know about it?"

"Professor Snape." Harry spoke in an innocent tone. "You already met him, I suppose." Dudley sent Harry a nasty look and left as well.

At least no one will bother me, Harry thought. He closed the door; the black owl flew away while Hedwig flew back to her cage which was occupying half of the desk. Harry opened the parcel and it was an old book, entitled: Arts of the mind. In the summary, a section was underlined. Occlumency. In the initial page of that section, Harry read: "Occlumency is the art of training one's mind against external penetration, either by Veritaserum or by the Legilimens spell. The first step of having your mind shielded is suppression: Legilimens cannot read feelings, but they can see memories and so one must keep suppressed the memories that ought to be kept hidden. If made correctly also suppress the feelings attached to them, and so a successful Occlumens will keep both his memories and feelings suppressed."

But how someone was supposed to suppress memories? By forgetting them? Harry continued. "The forefront of your mind must be kept clear from any memory or emotion. At first, an apprentice will not be able to do so while doing other actions. As a start, whoever desire to master Occlumency must clear the mind before sleeping. Lack of dreams and nightmares alike will show that the technique is working."

He looked outside the window and tried to clear his mind as the book told. Well, it wasn't that hard, but as soon as a car passed, Harry got startled and started to have his mind occupied again. But then, he wasn't going to sleep, not yet. Perhaps with the quietness of the night he would be able to clear his mind. At dinner, his Uncle and his Aunt seemed angry, but no one commented anything. Good, because Harry was trying to occlude. A few days passed and his scar didn't hurt, nor he had any dreams, and he thought Occlumency was working. Until the day it wasn't.

_It was a cemetery… There was a large cauldron in front of a grave. The grave had a statue of the Reaper, and the face of it couldn't be seen. The statue, however, was holding the woman from before with the handle of its scythe. The woman was still crying – and looked frightened. Everything else was out of focus… And Petttigrew approached the cauldron with a bone. "A bone of the father, unknowingly given." He said, and dropped the bone into the cauldron. He stopped. _

"_Well?" Voldemort said. He was only a small black bur, sitting on a chair nearby. _

"_Flesh of the servant, willingly given." Pettigrew quivered and grabbed a knife, holding against his wrist. He stretched his arm to place the hand on top of the cauldron and cut his hand off with a scowl of pain. But he made no sound as his hand fell on the cauldron with a splash. _

"_Keep going, Wormtail. You know you will receive your honors." Voldemort egged Pettigrew on. Pettigrew lowered the arm without hand and walked to the woman._

"_Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken." The woman had a spasm when Pettigrew hold his knife against her neck. With a swift movement, he cut one of her arteries, and blood poured. The blood was dripping from the knife, and Pettigrew placed on top of the cauldron, until several drops fell. The potion boiled and turned bright red. Pettigrew walked slowly towards the chair Voldemort was sitting, and as he approached the cauldron again, it was possible to see Voldemort was no bigger than a baby – even if he had adult features. _

_Carefully Pettigrew dropped him the potion. The transformation was grotesque. Voldemort floated above the cauldron covered with the red potion and it was like seeing a baby turning into an adult: spine first, hands and feet last. And when he landed on the floor with his very own feet, a black cloak covered his nakedness. Voldemort was alive again._

Harry woke up with a pain great in his scar that it seemed like his forehead was going to torn apart.

P.S.: Ok, I was so excited that I didn't even wait the day I usually wait to publish it. Also… I will try longer chapters for now on since canon went down the river at this point anyway and the next books will be basically a hot mess. Written by me.

Loha: Is it cool now…? I'm nervous because I'm basically hammering canon apart and I feel like I will screw up in some way.

Blue Luver 5000: Patronuses are hard, man.

Phoenix1592: Snake would be more symbolical for sure…

Naru894: Thank Merlin it's still believable and yes, Luna!

Omega13a: Oh, I forgot about that… Fear not, dear reader, I shall fix my mistake! Also, I think Harry's wolfish things will have a plot purpose later. I guess.

Anon: Yes… But Luna actually appeared because I couldn't make a way for Harry to not see the threstals.

Hermioneisthebest: Too good. Poor girl. A plot device must suffer.


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter Seventy Five – Grimmauld Place, 12

The pain was so great Harry couldn't think of anything. Not only he was in pain, but he was terrified. Because Voldemort just had returned and it was not a dream – otherwise, why would his scar hurt so much…? But what would he do? Snape probably wasn't available, because Voldemort would call the Death Eaters right away, no? Snape was a Death Eater, either he changed or not. And Harry knew Snape would go – and the boy was worried with that as well. What if Voldemort didn't take Snape back…? But what if Voldemort _did_ take Snape back? How was that going to work? But Harry took a deep breath and cleared his mind. The pain reduced to a bearable stinging. Harry could think clearly. He had to contact Dumbledore, of course, and then… He didn't know.

_Professor Dumbledore, _

_He's back. _

Harry thought it would be enough, since he expected Snape to have told Dumbledore about the pain in his scar. And if the owl was intercepted, well… Of course the Death Eaters would know who "he" is, but Harry had to tell someone. "Hedwig." he muttered and caressed the white owl which was sleeping peacefully inside its cage. "Hedwig, you have to deliver something. And quick!" he muttered louder and Hedwig woke up sending an angry look to him, letting very clear it was not very happy with being waken up in the middle of the night. Harry didn't mind and attached the note to Hedwig's led and opened the window for the owl to leave. Then, he grabbed his wand and got a backpack ready – Harry had to be ready for everything. But he still had to wait Hedwig to come back, with a response, if he was lucky. So he sat on the bed, resting his back on the wall and staring at the opposite wall, trying to occlude as hard as he could. It was almost morning when Hedwig appeared again, and it had a reply:

_Don't leave the house. Have your trunk ready. Keep your wand with you._

It wasn't Snape's handwriting. It was Dumbledore's, for sure. Harry didn't feel much safer. The note sounded like a warning: something bad is going to happen. Beware. Well, Harry already knew that. He changed for normal clothes and got ready to flee at any moment. The Occlumency was working at certain extent – he knew he was in danger and so everyone he knew, but not afraid to the point of being restless. But what he received, later, was a phone call. It was breakfast, and the phone ringed.

"Go get that." Vernon demanded and Harry went to pick up the phone right away. He heard a known voice, even if it was high pitched and sounded slightly disturbed.

"Hey, Harry!" Lila said cheerfully. "Listen, Mrs. and Mr. Weasley just invited me and you for going to the Quidditch World Cup. Ask your uncle if you can go and I will pick you up this afternoon, because I'm sure your relatives won't be happy with their fireplaces connected to the Floo network, will they?"

"What…?" Harry asked in a low voice. "Quidditch World Cup?"

"Look." she replied in a serious tone and then muttered: "My parents don't know it. You know what I'm talking about. Your things are already ready, I suppose."

"Oh." Harry said, finally realizing it was a lie to cover up the real reason they would be going to the Weasley's house. "So we will go to the Burrow?"

"Yes." Lila whispered. "But I'm not so sure if we are staying there. We are disappearing from the map. Dumbledore didn't tell me where we are going. He only said the Weasleys would pick us up in my house and he thought it would be better if you came with me. Talk to your relatives. We are not safe, Harry." she spoke lastly with a hint of fear. "Call me later, ok?"

"Ok." Harry replied and ended the call. Then he walked back to the dining room and sat on the table again. "Mr. Weasley invited me to watch the Quidditch World Cup." he said as if he was stating a fact and not asking. "Can I go…? They said I could spend the rest of my summer there, too."

Vernon and Petunia exchanged looks. There was three weeks of summer left, and Harry wasn't very welcome in that house. But of course they wouldn't want Harry to have fun. They didn't know Harry wasn't going to have any fun however. They were also unaware that they were in a terrible danger in that very moment. And Harry wasn't allowed to tell them such thing, so he waited patiently for the answer, as Dudley looked at his parents with contempt. He wanted to have Harry around. To use as a punching bag.

"And how they will pick you up?" Uncle Vernon asked. "Because I'm not driving anywhere."

"Oh, they won't. The parents of a friend of mine, Lila, will come by this afternoon." Harry replied innocently. "And then Mr. and Mrs. Weasley will pick us up at her house, so you don't have to worry about it. Her parents are… You know, normal." Apparently it settled the deal for them.

"Fine." Uncle Vernon snapped. "You can go. Three weeks without you, boy, that's what Heaven looks like."

Harry agreed with that. When the breakfast was over he called Lila back. "They let me." He said curtly.

"Oh, great! My parents are dying to meet you. Not… You know, not literally. Aren't you mom?" she asked to someone that was with her, and Harry understood why she wasn't sounding scared. She didn't tell her parents about Voldemort. "Yes, she is. We will show up at one, and then we can watch a movie because the Weasleys will only come by at five. Then you have an extra afternoon away from there, deal?"

"Deal." And Harry hung up. Well, if Voldemort wasn't back for sure he would be glad in spending three weeks at the Burrow, plus get to watch a movie. He didn't watch much of those in his life, only when everyone was out. Dudley's movies were not that great… It was nine in the morning. He still had to wait four hours, and he spent them checking and rechecking if he had everything in his trunk. He felt a bit little Hermione, then, because for once in his life the trunk was actually organized. Checking the trunk was a good way of distracting himself. When it was fifteen minutes for one o'clock in the afternoon, the hall was spotless and Vernon had his best suit on. Harry put his trunk and Hedwig's cage near the door. Dudley was nervous – Snape really looked scary when he wanted to. Harry wondered if Lila was going to show up with the purple hair… That would be good to watch.

When there were two minutes left for one, the doorbell rang. Petunia instantly stood up to open the door for Mr. and Mrs. Gayllen. Harry almost sighed in relief. Lila had transfigurated to look exactly like her mother, except for the height. Both of them had long and slightly wavy black hair and black eyes. Lila didn't change the tone of her skin. It was naturally the same as her mother's, while her father had blue eyes and curly dark brown hair. Mr. and Mrs. Gayllen looked like a normal couple, but Vernon wasn't convinced at all.

"Good afternoon, are you Harry's aunt?" Lila's mother asked to Petunia with a warm smile. "I'm Devika, but you can call me Devi."

Petunia had a sour smile on her face. "Come in. Can I serve you anything?" she questioned with the small family entered the hall and Lila approached Harry to give the boy a tight hug and whisper on his ear:

"Is it true?" she whispered so low only Harry could hear and let go of the hug. She was talking about Voldemort being back. Harry nodded slightly. "Damn." She muttered with a smile and turned around.

"So. What's your job?" Vernon asked suddenly as if to test Lila's parents.

"I'm a pathologist and Lucas is a freelance writer." Mrs. Gayllen replied, patting Mr. Gayllen on the knee. Petunia frowned with concern. Perhaps the idea of a woman working was too much for her. Dudley, however, was observing Lila as if she was radioactive and was going to explode at any moment.

"Harry, help me take your things to the car. Dad, can you give me keys?" Lila said to her father who gave her the keys and Harry left the house carrying his trunk while Lila was carrying Hedwig. Then, could talk freely. "Oh my God. I almost couldn't believe when Dumbledore made the note appear in my room!" she exclaimed. "Is your scar hurting?"

"It's stinging a bit." Harry confessed. Lila opened the car so Harry could put his things on the trunk. "And… And I saw it happening. While I was sleeping."

"Then what are we going to do?" Lila asked. "Snape killed him once. Why didn't he die?"

"Perhaps he can't." And then silence fell. It was possible, yes, that Voldemort couldn't die. He drank unicorn's blood. He could've recovered his sixteen years old body if only they didn't go to the Chamber. He had nothing to lose – not even his life. Harry, on the other hand, had much more to lose than only his own life at this point… "But I don't think he knows I can see his mind." Harry added and then the front door opened. Mr. and Mrs. Gayllen were leaving.

And when riding to Lila's home, Lila's parents made a comfortable small talk about magic and quidditch. They didn't ask why Harry didn't live with his parents, and apparently didn't mind his oversized clothes. Very different from Vernon and Petunia. And so was their house… It was kind of a messy, but in a nice way. It seemed like real people lived there. It didn't take long for Harry to be at ease in the living room with very bright colors, such as red and orange. "So, what do you want to watch…?" Lila asked, listening to her mother and her father going upstairs. "Can we watch Star Wars? I'm sure you will like it."

"Uh… Okay." Harry replied. The sound of the television covered the sound of their speech, and so they were free to talk once more.

"I didn't tell my parents." Lila confessed after a while. "They really think we are going to the Quidditch World Cup."

"I didn't tell anyone too." Harry said. The silence fell again. There wasn't much too talk… They only talked again when Lila asked if Harry wanted a snack. Harry refused - he wasn't in the mood to eat, and neither was Lila. And when the adventures of Luke Skywalker were over, it was almost five. Harry barely saw the time passing. The movie was hooking, and it kind of remembered Harry of his own situation… They waited, and waited a little longer. Fifteen past five, and the fireplace in the room released very green flames and Mr. Weasley appeared inside the fireplace. He stepped out of it cleaning the ashes from his clothes.

"Oh, hello Harry! Hello, Lila!" he greeted them with a handshake. Green flames appeared again and Mrs. Weasley appeared as well: "Hello, my dears! Have you eaten well this summer?" she asked and gave the girl and the boy tight hugs. Meanwhile, Mr. and Mrs. Gayllen went downstairs to talk to them.

"What is this?" Mr. Weasley asked to them, pointing to the television. "And how do you light up those?" he asked again, looking to the electric lamp on the ceiling. "Are they eclectic?"

"Enough with the questions, Arthur." Molly complained and smiled to Lila's parents. "We are going to take great care of your daughter. I'm sure she will a have nice time with us."

"She looked pretty excited to go to this… World cup." Mr. Gayllen spoke. "Have a good time, love." He hugged Lila and gave her a kiss in the forehead and then he patted Harry's back: "And you too, Harry…!" They didn't spend much more time saying goodbye. With a last pat on his back by Lila's mother, Harry was off in the warm green flames. Soon, he was at the living room on the Burrow, dropping ashes on their floor. Then he was followed by Lila, Molly and lastly Arthur. The Weasleys seemed apprehensive and the Burrow was actually empty.

"Harry, we are not staying. We are going to another place. Grab your trunk and my arm tightly. Leave Hedwig here and then I will pick it up later." Arthur spoke quickly and took off his wand. "We are going by apparition."

"You go with me, dear." Molly said to Lila. Harry held Arthur's arm as tightly as he could without hurting the older man and grasped his trunk until his knuckles went white. Suddenly, he felt the sensation of compression like he was inside a garden hose… And then he appeared in front of two houses, numbered 11 and 13. Harry heard a crack, and the sound of Molly and Lila landing behind them.

"Oh, yes, one minute." Molly said and showed Lila a note. Harry approached the girl to read it too. _Grimmauld Place, 12_. And between the houses 11 and 13, a new house started to appear, like it was inflating. The people in the other houses didn't notice the movement.

"Where are we?" Lila asked. Harry was about to ask the same.

P.S.: The longer chapters are working, guys…? Also, if anyone was wondering why the Lila overdose in this chapter: it has a point. Don't throw rocks. Not yet, anyway. Also, am I the only one who thinks Grimmauld Place is kind of weird for a house of a pureblood family?

Byoken: Oh, we will have a bit more of Neville soon… I mean, very _very_ soon. Lila it is a bit mary sue-ish, I agree D: Though I'm afraid I don't have much screen time to give her more depth. Or perhaps I will have. Can't tell yet. Blaise and Daphne…? Well, let's see. I forgot about them… Oops.

Loha: Thanks for your encouragement! Yeah, I'm going into topics JK didn't bother to show, and it will happen a lot more and, well… Soon. What I don't like about the Marauders isn't even because they were the way they were. It's more because they passed this image as perfect and brave, when they were flawed, reckless and they never quite grew up. That's why I like Snape and don't like, say, Sirius… If only they admitted and regretted what they did. However, in my AU I can do what I want, and the Marauders are interesting to work with.

Phoenix1592: A lot earlier. Let's see how things will work out :)

BookWriter14: I am a reliable updater, so don't need to worry!

Luiz4200: Remember in the first book where Snape killed Quirell before he could touch Harry? Voldemort doesn't know Harry's blood is powerful, and he is not aware of the ancient magic around Harry. Gladly.

Hermioneisthebest: Not actually. I had this plan from ever since I started PoA… It's a subplot. *zips mouth*

Anon: I think Pettigrew was just faking being a poor wizard. He is cunning enough to fake his own death, and then fake it again. And then bring Voldemort back to life. So I guess he will end up being stronger than in canon because that's the way I perceive him.


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter Seventy Six – The Order and the Spy

Both Molly and Arthur didn't say anything to answer Lila's question and just urged to the house that appeared. But there was something strange from the start: the door knob was decorated with a snake, and to open the door, Molly had to tap the knob with her wand. The door released metallic sounds as many locks unlocking, and opened alone, revealing an entrance hall with portraits in the walls, which also had deep green wallpaper, ripped at some points. There was a long corridor illuminated by gas lamps, and Harry didn't fail to notice the table with chandeliers decorated with snakes. Whatever that house was, seemed to belong to a very dark family, even if Harry was aware that the snakes alone meant nothing, actually. Arthur went through the corridor, while Molly whispered to Harry and Lila: "I'm going to take you to your rooms. Don't make any noise, we don't want to wake up…" and she stopped whispering. "Let's just go."

Harry followed Molly and Lila looking around… It seemed like an abandoned building which should be demolished. It didn't occur to him that someone could actually live there, but if they were hiding, what place would be better than one nobody would think someone lived there? His thought, however, was interrupted by a very loud bang of something falling on the floor, the sound of curtains opening and screams: "MUDBLOODS! MUDBLOODS AND BLOOD TRAITORS IN THE BLACK HOUSE!" Harry turned around, and there was a gigantic painting of an old woman, who was salivating excessively, her eyes swinging madly on her orbits. The painting was framed with black curtains, and there was a troll leg fallen on the floor. Lila was closer to the painting and took several steps back, almost bumping with Harry.

"HOW DARE YOU BRING THE SCUM OF THE WIZARDRY WORLD TO MY HOUSE?" the woman went on, and Molly tried as hard as she could to close the curtains and silence the woman, but she had no success… Meanwhile, Harry and Lila heard someone stammering down the stairs. At first they both didn't recognize who it was. It was a tall man with a long black hair. He went to help Molly with the curtains:

"SHUT UP, OLD WOMAN! I SAID. SHUT. UP." he snarled and finally, he and Molly together managed to hide the portrait behind the black velvet curtains and it silenced. Harry had not yet recognized the man when Lila said:

"Nice poster, Black." Lila observed with her eyes still wide open.

"Thank you." he panted. "It's… It's my _beloved_ mother." The man was Sirius Black, but Harry saw him for so little time, and he was so different now that Harry only linked the man to his name when Lila said it. Black was very different, indeed… He had put on some weight, seemed healthier. It was hard to tell it was him without the beard. But not only he seemed healthy, he looked somewhat youthful… As if he was rejoicing from the chaos. And it only had been two months since he escaped from Hogwarts with Lila and Hermione's help. Black took a deep breath and pointed to the stairs: "Your rooms are upstairs… Second floor."

"Harry, you room is the first door to your right, and Lila yours is the second." Molly whispered. "I guess you can go alone. Go, and then I will call when it's time for dinner. Sirius, dear, I need your help to clean the cutlery… And please tell that elf to leave the kitchen and calling me blood traitor."

Harry didn't stay to listen to the rest of conversation – so the house was Black's house. Truth was he wasn't very fond of his godfather, but he couldn't forget Black did stop Lupin when in his werewolf form. And now he couldn't forget Black offered his house as a hiding place. Well… Black didn't mind that Harry was a Slytherin, either, he just pointed out that Harry's father wouldn't be much happy with it. Harry, then, found out why. The decoration was mainly green and silver. The Slytherin colors. The Black family, judging by the house, certainly was a pureblood and wealthy family… And Harry passed a wall with holes, in which glasses with house elves heads rested. Molly mentioned a house elf. Harry thought growing up in the Dursleys was bad, but growing up in a house like that should be frightening. Especially if the woman in the portrait was still alive. He shrugged and passed the heads, not looking at them anymore.

Lila disappeared on the second door, and Harry opened the first, to see Ron dusting off a wardrobe. The bedroom should have been magnificent when the house still had people living in it. Harry placed his trunk in the free bed and the sound startled Ron: "Do you know what happened?" he asked when he noticed Harry was there, looking paler than Harry remembered him to be. "Do you?"

"I know." Harry replied. "I saw it."

"And I can't believe we are going to miss the World Cup because of You-know-who!" Ron complained and sat heavily on his bed. "Do you know who the seeker of Bulgaria is? It's Krum, Harry!"

"Oh." Harry didn't have any idea of who Krum was… And he loved quidditch, yes. He wasn't sure if going to the Quidditch World Cup would be safe with Voldemort back… Then the door opened, all of sudden. Harry turned around and the only thing he saw was brown hair. Hermione practically jumped on Harry's neck, and then let of the hug quickly, looking at him up and down:

"Are you okay?" she asked. "You can't believe how scared I was when Mrs. and Mr. Weasley showed up at my house…!"

"I am fine." Harry said, and Lila walked inside the room as well, meanwhile. "But I have something to tell you…" the boy muttered and closed the door, to then turn on his heels to face his friends. "I had a dream… Where Voldemort was torturing a woman."

"And…?" Hermione asked, her eyebrows brought together in a frown.

"And she spoke something about Triwizard Tournament. In Hogwarts." Harry confided them. "I think he's going to try something at this tournament… Whatever that is."

"Wait? The Triwizard Tournament?" Ron questioned. "Then that's what dad has been hiding of us for weeks now… And I bet this is why Charlie is going to stay a little longer after the final of the World Cup."

"Wasn't Charlie that guy who worked with… Dragons?" Lila said to Ron, narrowing her eyes slightly. "Do you mean there will be _dragons_ in this tournament? In _Hogwarts_?"

"Well…" Hermione interrupted. "It's possible. The rates of deaths in the Triwizard Tournament are incredibly high… The tasks are difficult and dangerous, of course. I wouldn't be surprised if they used dragons, personally."

"But what the Triwizard Tournament is?" Harry asked, afraid of the answer… Voldemort with a plan on something with high rates of death was not a good omen at all.

"It's a tournament between the three greatest Wizardry schools." Hermione explained. "Each school has a champion that will try to pass through three dangerous tasks… Many die. But the one who wins has a prize of one thousand galleons and has honor for the rest of his life. So for some the risk of a painful death is worth it. The Ministry should be busy these days, then."

Ron snorted. "Don't talk about Ministry. Percy has been all about it, all summer. Mr. Crouch this, Mr. Crouch that… Thank Merlin he's staying at the Burrow with Charlie and Bill. And what can you believe that? Charlie and Bill are going!"

"I've already listened to you complaining about them two hours straight." Hermione retorted. "They are going for the Order, you know that, they aren't going for fun!"

"Which order?" Lila interjected.

"Ah. You don't know. It's the Order of the Phoenix."Ron shrugged. "It's a secret organization Dumbledore made when Voldemort was alive… Before. For now, it's only mum and dad, Bill, Charlie and Black. It's was all rushed up. We receive a patronus from Dumbledore this morning… Mum won't let us join, though."

The conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door. Mr. Weasley opened it, and rested Hedwig's cage on the floor. "Molly says it's time for dinner. Come on." Harry noticed, then, that Ron didn't mention Snape.

OoOoO

"What you plan to do, Severus?" Dumbledore asked, stroking his beard. "Harry is safe for now. But I can't say the same about you when the Dark Mark burns."

Snape knew as much. At one side, he was incredibly miserable, that Voldemort was back again. And he felt it as it was his fault – if only he had reacted to Lupin. On the other side, however, he felt grateful that Voldemort haven't summoned anyone yet… The Dark Mark, before only an ugly scar on his left arm, was black again. No, Voldemort didn't summon anyone. But he was inviting. Snape felt a glint of amusement in thinking of all Death Eaters frightened with evidence that the Dark Lord is back, and cowering on their corners. Most of his loyal servants were in Azkaban, anyway… Snape also knew that he couldn't wait for the Dark Mark to burn – he had to find the Dark Lord before that, if he wanted a chance to remain alive for more than a few months.

And to prove to the Dark Lord that he remained loyal, even if it was a lie, Snape needed valuable information. But the only one he could think of was that the Order of the Phoenix was activated again. That information alone would raise questions about how exactly did Dumbledore know about Voldemort being alive again… The problem was: Snape felt he would be a bad place if he "confessed" he had told Dumbledore about the Mark being black once more. The answers to this puzzle was finding Voldemort before the Dark Mark burns and tell Voldemort about Harry being able to eavesdrop whatever the Dark Lord is doing.

That, however, would endanger the boy. The connection would be manipulated, for sure, and Harry didn't master Occlumency yet.

"Not unless I go back to Voldemort before that." Snape said, finally. "He cannot afford to refuse a servant, Headmaster. He's still weak, even with a body. And there is a chance he will accept me back if I… Had information that might interest the Dark Lord."

"Such as the mind connection." Dumbledore suggested. Snape's lack of reaction was enough. "You are already aware that it would put Harry in more danger than he already is… Unless he learns Occlumency fast enough. But that, Severus, is touching."

"How so?" Snape questioned smoothly.

"Occlumency is hard to master… Sometimes it takes years. You expect the boy to learn in the shortest time possible – only so you can stay alive a little longer." Dumbledore's lips curved up slightly. "Two years ago you disobeyed me with your best interests in mind. Interesting how things change."

Snape was aware Dumbledore was only playing with his mind - as if he wasn't feeling guilty enough for even thinking of using Harry to his own sake. But he also was the only one in position to spy for Dumbledore, and the best would be if he stayed alive. Dumbledore was thinking the same: "You may teach the boy in person." he decided. "And hope that he learns fast."

P.S.: Guess what? I was sorted in Slytherin on Pottermore. And before anyone asks why Sirius is so OOC: 1) I granted him that he doesn't have any problem with slytherins, as in Prince's Tale he has no shame in admitting all his family went to Slytherin. Who discovered his plan was a Slytherin girl anyway. 2) I will show the other reason later. 3) No, it's not the whole redemptive arc I promised for him. Of course it's not going to happen off page. 4) Don't enjoy OOC!Sirius too much. I'm a joykiller, dear readers.

Loha: Oh, I didn't see that mistake D: Thanks for pointing it out. The more I think about it, the less Grimmauld Place makes sense. The Black Family was wealthy in the XV century. I have a hard imagining that they didn't have a manor far away from muggles back then or that they had a manor and exchanged for a town house near muggles. Unless they lost their money, but apparently it was not the case – Firebolt, anyone? And your idea about the house elves gave me an idea about a scene… I think that the Blacks had families of house elves to serve them. Kreacher could've been the younger one of one family by the time Sirius lived there. Explains why Regulus liked Kreacher so much. And why Kreacher doesn't have a date. Though It Is my opinion JK didn't think much about the reproduction of house elves.

Hermioneisthebest: I like my plot too, lol. I just went writing and everything worked out. Gladly.

Anon: The way I see Peter, he has a thing for the biggest bully that can give him protection. In Hogwarts, the bullies were the Marauders, and in the real world where being "brave" is actually deadly, it was Voldemort.

Naru894: Glad to know. I think they are better too, since I don't need to rush on anything.

Blue Luver 5000: Updated!

Omega13a: I think his sorting was some kind of unexplainable plot device by J.K Rowling. Dumbledore was a Gryffindor too, but he's cunning and ambitious – wanting to take over the world with Grindelwald, for example. And I haven't seen him being that altogether brave and courageous. The Sorting Hat doesn't get it wrong… But the Sorting Hat doesn't exist.


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter Seventy Seven – Pay attention

The dinner smelled delicious, and only then Harry realized how hungry he was. In fact, the last thing he ate was the almost nonexistent lunch at the Dursleys, several hours ago. Well, at least Mrs. Weasley's dinner was going to make it up for that. Sat at the table, there were Sirius, and two men he had never see in his entire life – but, of course, it wasn't hard to notice that they were Charlie and Bill, due to the red hair. One of them was tanned, with very strong arms, much like the twins, who were shorter and stronger than Ron. The other one seemed… Well, Harry had no other word to describe him: cool. He had long hair, tied in a ponytail, and used a tooth as an earring – he seemed as if he just came back from a rock concert… And Percy was there too.

"Ah, Harry, these are Charlie…" Ron pointed to the tanned one who nodded as a greeting. "And Bill." And then he pointed to the cool one. "They are going to see Krum, Harry! _Krum_!"

"I don't know who this Krum is." Hermione said to Harry. "But he's already annoying me."

Harry smirked. Certainly there were other things to worry at the given moment than if he was or he was not going to see a seeker. Going to the Quidditch World Cup sounded like fun, but he doubted he would have any fun worrying if Voldemort was seeing through his mind at any given time. It was hard to keep occluding while doing other things rather than just occlude… Or Harry would have too much fun and forget to occlude or he wasn't going to have any and try to stop Voldemort from seeing through his mind all the time. Even if there was a possibility that Voldemort wasn't aware that Harry saw through his mind. Twice was more than enough. Harry couldn't say that both times were not useful, but… It was far too risky.

"But it's going to be dangerous, brother." Charlie observed.

"_Very_ dangerous." Bill agreed, but he had a slight smile on his face.

"Don't forget that _it will_ be dangerous." Mr. Weasley spoke severely. "Dumbledore fears that something is going to happen, so you better be prepared."

Sirius snorted. "What is Voldemort going to do?" he sneered. "Steal the snitch?"

The conversation was interrupted by the arrival of Fred, George and Ginny. Finally, the dinner started and the only sounds in the kitchen were from plates, cutlery and chewing. Harry ate as much as he could, as if he would never see food in his life again. Everyone, apparently, did the same. It had been a busy day, and Harry started to feel slightly dizzy from sleepiness and he barely could go upstairs to his room. In fact, he didn't even change to his pajamas and fell into slumber instantly. That night, gladly, he didn't dream anything.

In the next morning, when he arrived at the kitchen to eat breakfast, Hermione and Lila were hidden behind a Daily Prophet, while Sirius apparently wasn't able to maintain a straight face. The headlines were: Sirius Black spotted flying towards England. "The Minister said that the final of the Quidditch World Cup will happen anyway. New measurements of security were taken, but the question is: will extra security be enough to stop the most loyal servant of You-know-who?" Hermione read out loud. Harry, meanwhile, sat at the table and served pumpkin juice for himself. Hermione lowered the newspaper with a concerned expression. "Don't you know how dangerous this is?"

"They didn't even mention the part where I was chased by three aurors." Sirius replied, not minding Hermione's concern.

"Never mind Voldemort is going to notice something is weird in you appearing again." Lila said. "The Ministry doesn't know you aren't a maniacal killer, but Voldemort does."

"Three aurors?" Ginny asked, sounding impressed and Sirius grinned:

"Well, it wasn't that hard to get rid of them." he bragged. Lila rolled her eyes and resumed eating her breakfast, ignoring Sirius. Apparently Mr. Weasley already went to the Ministry to work, and the Weasleys who were not living in the Grimmauld Place didn't appear until after breakfast, when Molly sent everyone to clean the house. Harry, Hermione, Lila, Ginny and the twins stayed responsible for cleaning manually rooms that were free from any kind of magical plagues, since they couldn't use magic.

"If only this happened a year later." George complained.

"Yeah." Fred agreed. "This would be clean in seconds." They were in their sixth year, and therefore, one year away from being adults in the wizardry world and able to use magic outside of Hogwarts. Nevertheless, cleaning wasn't boring with the twins. Ron even stopped mumbling things about Krum and the World Cup… And when it was time for lunch, Harry was very tired.

Luckily, Molly said that they would have the afternoon to rest, but she also said: "And there will be a meeting of the Order tonight, so you have to stay upstairs until it's over – you are too young to join the Order. Is it clear?"

"Yes, mom." Ginny replied, but she sounded sarcastic. When Molly turned around, she whispered to Hermione and Lila: "Do you think we can hear something from the stairs?"

But Harry wondered what was going to be discussed that they didn't know already. They only knew Voldemort was back due to Harry's dream… It was impossible for the Order to know any other information… Unless Snape was spying again. However, Peter Pettigrew probably already told about what happened in the Shrieking Shack – and what happened there wasn't going to help Snape in anything. The boy was on the dark about Snape and the Death Eaters: since he didn't see through Voldemort's mind again, and he wasn't on the Order to know if Voldemort called the Death Eaters or not.

They spent the whole afternoon playing: Lila played Wizard Chess with Ron, even if she always lost – much to Ron's amusement – and Harry played Explosive Snap with the twins, Ginny and Hermione. The games were interrupted by the screams of the portrait in the entrance hall: "SCUM OF THE WIZARDRY WORLD! HOW DARE YOU STEP INSIDE?" Apparently people were already arriving.

OoOoO

The reunion was emptier than Sirius thought it would be. There were only the older Weasleys, Mundungus Fletcher, McGonagall and… Lupin. But Lupin was a touchy issue. They greeted each other stiffly when Lupin arrived and haven't talked ever since. They had been close friends, but… There was a wall between them. Though Sirius was still very much satisfied with himself to actually get bothered by it… Something had changed and he didn't care at the slightest. The door of the kitchen opened and Dumbledore appeared, the same as always, with his long beard and the glasses over his long nose. And right behind him, Severus Snape. But not even Snape was able to stop Sirius' good humor at that point.

Snape took a chair near the stairs, away from everyone else while Dumbledore remained standing. "It's a pity to inform you that Voldemort is back." he said. "But I am glad to say that he remains weak and without any support. Nevertheless, the enemy is not to be underestimated. We shall be careful, now. We are in the dark – we don't know where he is, what he plans to do." A pause. "He_ is_ planning, however. For now, I ask you to pay attention. The only information I have in this instant is that the Death Eaters had not been summoned yet."

Sirius snorted and wondered where that information came from…From Snape, of course. Dumbledore was going bonkers, certainly, because Snape was not to be trusted. Even if he played his part so very well that even Harry believed him… And so Lupin. After all, Lupin went to call to Snape when he saw Sirius in the Marauder's Map. Sirius would laugh at everyone's faces when Snape betrayed the Order and went back running to Voldemort. That would be fun… His mind wandered around all the meeting, without paying attention to what any of them was saying. The meeting was quite sad, though. Sirius felt the sudden feeling that he was alone – if only James was there… The worst of it is that had been Sirius' idea that got the Potters killed. It was completely safe, if only Pettigrew wasn't a filthy traitor.

"Sirius?" Molly snapped Sirius out of his mental ramblings. "Can you please do me the favor of calling Harry here?"

He had not noticed the reunion was over and everyone was leaving the room… Everyone but Snape, who was still sitting near the door. "What for?" Sirius retorted.

"Professor Snape needs to talk to him." she said with a severe look. Sirius scowled at that, though he stood up with a long sigh anyway, walking past Snape without even a glance on his direction. When he made to the entrance hall and looked to the stairs, he heard several steps running upstairs.

Sirius frowned and went upstairs as well and knocked on the boys' room, to find all of the boys _and _the girls quietly engaged in an Explosive Snap game. He noticed, however, that they seemed breathless. It wasn't difficult to notice that they were in the stairs, trying to listen to something. But Sirius didn't mind. That was something he would've done anyway. "Harry, come over here for a moment?" Sirius asked.

"Sure." Harry replied and Sirius closed the door after he passed.

"Snape wants to see you." Sirius spoke and saw a flash of relief in Harry's eyes. "But I would be careful if I was you."

Harry raised both eyebrows in disbelief. "Careful with what?"

"With Snape, Harry." Sirius replied. "He will gladly deliver your head in a silver plate for Voldemort! He's not trustworthy."

"Of course he is." Harry retorted. "I don't know why you don't trust him, but you should. Snape tried to convince the Minister that you were innocent. He helped Hermione and Lila. How can you say he's not trustworthy after that?"

Sirius laughed. "Honestly, Harry? Are you blind…? He's just playing his part magnificently, that's what he's doing. What would he have to gain if I died anyway…? And what he wants to talk to you?"

"It's none of your business." Harry said calmly and turned on his heels to go downstairs.

Sirius followed him: "I thought you were smart. You know, being a Slytherin and everything."

Harry spun around to face Sirius. "Some people change. Did you?" Sirius had no response for that and just let Harry go. He still held to a very thin string of hope that Harry would listen to him… Like James would've done. But apparently it was not the case. Sirius was alone: Harry wouldn't listen to him, Lupin wouldn't even greet him. And so he proceeded to go to the master bedroom, stay with Buckbeak and drown his sorrows with firewhiskey.

P.S.: I definitely need less Sirius in my life, though. I started to plan a novel a while ago and the sidekick totally resembles him. Make it go away. Honestly.

Blake2020: Thank you! I actually had a major writer's block while writing it and it basically was a pain to write.

Naru894: There are a lot of people in Slytherin. My sister always thought she was a Gryffindor… Haha, no, she's a Slytherin too. Now, I think Harry would have to be an amazing Occlumens and Legilimens to manipulate the connection. The most I expect from him is blocking it.

Loha: Let's just hope. I'm not a planner, so I really can't tell much what's going to happen.

Blue Luver 5000: I added you on Pottermore, yay.

Phoenix1592: Dumbledore is a bit unfair towards Snape. Though I don't know if Voldemort's "good graces" will be viable…

Omega13a: I never thought about that to be honest, as Sirius calls Snape a "Slytherin oddball". But just making it clear for the readers. Also, in OotP, Sirius was all moody and cranky, which was not case until… Now.

Anon: Walburga Black is my idol. Lol. No. But she totally sounds like a good mother.


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter Seventy Eight – The wounded dog and the poisonous snake

Harry simply could not understand why Sirius still insisted that Snape was still loyal to Voldemort… It was not as simple as Snape only saying he regretted being a Death Eater, which he did express, but it was more because at this point, all of his previous actions were going to make it hard, if not impossible, for Voldemort to ever believe him again. As simple as that – and Pettigrew sure told Voldemort everything he gathered in all those years being Ron's rat. Harry felt glad, then, that they never spoke in front of Scabbers. Anyhow, Harry went to the kitchen, to find Snape sitting rather stiffly in one chair near the table. He seemed normal at a first glance, but looking closer Snape was emaciated.

"Uh… Is everything all right?" Harry asked, hesitantly. Of course nothing was all right at that given moment, but asking didn't hurt. Receiving an answer, on the hand…

Snape merely snorted and signed with his head for Harry to sit down. Well… It wasn't a very fortunate question, anyway. "You have practiced, I suppose?" Snape said. Harry nodded in response. "Then it's not much of a stretch to assume you understand how dangerous this connection between your mind and Voldemort's mind is. Or is it?"

"It's not. I mean, he can be overhearing what I'm doing right now, couldn't he?" Harry questioned. "That's why I need Occlumency."

"Exactly. But you might have noticed that only reading about Occlumency from a book it's not going to help you much… I need to teach you." Snape spoke simply. It was that simple. Harry needed a teacher. So far he didn't have anyone trying to read his mind – his bet was that Voldemort wasn't aware of the connection. It had to be Snape's bet as well. Otherwise he would be risking himself incredibly by even sending Harry the book in the first place. He wasn't asking or suggesting the classes, either. It was something that must be done.

"I know." Harry replied. "But… There is something I didn't tell you in the letter. There was a woman. Being tortured."

Snape frowned slightly, and he remained silent, waiting for Harry to continue: "And she spoke something about the Triwizard Tournament. Do you think that…"

"Most likely." Snape cut Harry off.

"So you don't know? Voldemort is really alone?"

Snape hesitated in answering that question. Probably was going to reveal much more than he originally wanted to say. "He is." Snape affirmed. "But it doesn't mean he is less dangerous." and then he stood up to leave. "Tomorrow. Four p.m."

A few moments after Snape left, Molly appeared with an apprehensive look: "Everything went well, dear?"

Well, considering Harry just have discovered Voldemort didn't call any Death Eaters and he was still hiding with Pettigrew somewhere, with an unknown woman, probably from the Ministry, everything went more than well. "Yes, Mrs. Weasley."

"Then go upstairs. I need to hurry up and make the dinner and I don't want anyone getting in the way." Molly told Harry. "And please make sure to not make much noise."

Harry left as silently as he could, but he bumped into someone in his path to go upstairs and he almost said "Ouch!". It had to be the oldest elf he had ever seen in his entire life… The ugliest as well, wearing only a very dirty loincloth. The elf glared at Harry, and continued on his way, muttering something Harry wasn't able to hear. Given to the elf's extremely sour facial expression, his mutters were something Harry didn't wish to hear, anyway. Must be the elf Mrs. Weasley was talking about… Harry found Ron, Hermione and Lila engaged on yet another round of Explosive Snap, but they stopped as he walked inside the room, silently waiting for him to speak something:

"Voldemort is still hiding with Pettigrew."

"So this means Snape is alive and in one piece?" Lila cleverly inquired.

"And how do you know that?" Ron said. "Black told you?"

"No, he just came to… Call me. Snape wanted to talk to me about Occlumency lessons." Harry skipped the bit where he and Black argued. On a side, Black did save Harry's life and perhaps Harry said things that he thought he shouldn't say… But in the other side, the boy couldn't understand exactly why Black still insisted that Snape couldn't be trusted. It was non sense, and Harry couldn't just shrug it off. Though he felt a tiny bit guilty when Black didn't show up for dinner. However, he wasn't the one who noticed someone was missing:

"Where is Black?" Lila looked around and questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I think he doesn't know the dinner is ready." Mr. Weasley spoke. "Someone could call him." Everyone looked at Lila, who just sighed and left the kitchen.

OoOoO

It was a _very_ long walk until the fourth floor of the house, where was Black's room. Lila made it there panting, and looked at the corridor, noticing how many doors were in it. She forgot to ask which door she should knock on. Great… And so she went knocking on every door until she hit the jackpot and the door opened all of sudden, revealing a very intoxicated Sirius Black with a bottle of firewhiskey, a quarter of it already gone. "What?" he snapped. "I heard you playing drums with the other doors."

"The dinner is ready, just…"

"Not interested." And he just shut the door on her face. Given to his state, perhaps trying again wouldn't be much of a good plan… The girl wondered what possibly could have happened – he was perfectly happy,_ too_ happy even, a few hours ago. Now he was getting drunk. Talk about a hundred and eighty degrees change. She noticed that Harry looked a little troubled when he heard Black wouldn't come for dinner and had the confirmation something had happened.

"Do you know what happened to Black?" Lila questioned to Harry when the dinner was over and they were walking upstairs for a well deserved night of sleep. "He was… Different." Out of orbit was the correct expression, but…

"We argued." Harry replied curtly. "He still thinks that Snape is really a Death Eater."

The Grimmauld Place was very tense in the next days. Black only showed up for the meals, and was for sure avoiding Harry… And Snape, when he came for Harry's occlumency lessons. Black wouldn't talk to anyone and spend the whole day in his room or with Buckbeak. Well, not that it was altogether sad… He was too cranky and snappy. Better be cranky with Buckbeak than with Mrs. Weasley. Anyhow, in a routine of cleaning, eating and sleeping, the days passed, and it was the day before the Quidditch World cup. The adults, but Black who wasn't at the kitchen by lunch, were apprehensive about the whole thing, but the twins certainly weren't.

"Hey, Bill, can you do us a favor?" Fred muttered to his brother. "We have a bet to make."

Bill arched one eyebrow and looked at Mrs. Weasley to see if she was paying attention – she wasn't. Apparently Arthur's day at the Ministry was pretty interesting… Gladly. "What's your guess?" he asked.

"Ireland wins but Krum gets the snitch." George spoke and handed Bill what was a pretty large sum of money… At least twenty galleons. "We also can give a fake wand."

"Are you two crazy?" Charlie whispered. "Ireland wins and Krum gets the snitch?" he shook his head in denial. "You are going to lose all your money."

"Relax."Fred assured his brother with a grin. "We know what we are doing."

Hermione snorted. "Betting all your money _certainly_ it's not something you do should do. Aren't you too young to bet?"

George patted Hermione in the back: "We know, mom. But I'm sure you will be surprised with us."

"Of course Krum is going to catch the Snitch." Ron said all of sudden. "He's the best seeker there is."

Yes, everyone was looking forward for the Quidditch World Cup. Even Harry - apparently the Occlumency lessons were working at some extent: Harry was more relaxed and calmer ever since they started. And no dreams so far. Lila had no idea of what Occlumency was, but it was working… Though it must be handy; it was very hard to remain calm with the storm forming in the horizon. Lila was a pile of nerves, wondering what Voldemort would do in the Triwizard Tournament. Especially because they didn't know anything except that he was back… Also because ever since she knew Voldemort was with Pettigrew, she couldn't stop thinking that the whole thing had been her fault.

What she wasn't expecting at all was that she, Hermione and Ginny would wake up in the middle of the night of the World Cup with a bang on the first floor, and the portrait screaming. Someone tripped on the troll leg… The portrait silenced and then someone else went downstairs, making as much noise as earthly possible. "Something happened." Hermione pointed out, searching for her shoes in the darkness. Lila and Ginny didn't even look for their shoes. They just opened the door and stuck their head out of the bedroom. Harry and Ron were doing the same:

"Did you hear that?" Ron asked to them.

"Yes." Ginny confirmed. And then the five proceeded to go climb down stairs, trying not to make any noise. They were by the entrance hall when they met with Black, who seemed to be in a hurry, to put it mildly… "What's going on?" the younger Weasley asked reluctantly.

"A Death Eater riot at the World Cup." he said quickly. "Charlie sent a patronus. Don't tell your parents I left when they get back."

Lila frowned. "And where are you going…?"

"To the grocery shop." he snapped. "Where do you think I'm going?"

"Well, you can't leave." Lila retorted. "You were already spotted, remember? They will be looking for you there!"

"Let's just hope they don't find me, then." Black sneered and turned on his heels to leave. Both Lila and Hermione were anxious. They couldn't afford Black being caught by any means. After all, they helped him to escape… And if the Ministry caught Black, they would be in severe problems too. But Black didn't seem to mind all this. In fact, it seemed as if he couldn't even wrap his mind around the idea of him being caught. Hermione was going to let him go, but not Lila. She knew that he wouldn't look after himself – and there was a possibility that he had been drinking. Again.

She stepped forward to pull him back by his arm slightly. "Wait!" she insisted, letting go of his arm as he turned around to face her. And yes, he was drunk, she could tell by the smell. "We can't prove your innocence, you know?"

"Thanks to you, filthy little hypocrite!" Black hissed. "After all, it was because your brilliant idea that Pettigrew escaped! Voldemort wouldn't even be back if you haven't convinced me to keep him alive. It's your fault that I'm locked up here in the first place so don't tell me what to do!"

Lila stepped back slightly, suddenly afraid, and incredibly upset. "So you want someone to put the blame, Black?" she asked with venom. "Well, let's see who came up with the idea that got Harry's parents killed in the first place. And who is the one who tried to kill the Pettigrew. Don't tell me about brilliant ideas, because you seem to have a lot of them." she mocked, crossing her arms, and not minding that Black seemed to be incredibly hurt by her words. "Do you really want to put another idea in action and once again screw everything up like you always do?"

"Lila, I think it's enough." Hermione interrupted. "You are being too harsh." She added, hesitant, as Black placed a hand on his hip and looked away.

Lila laughed and wiped a tear of her face. "I'm being too harsh? So is it my fault that Black wants to risk our necks? To _hell_ with being too harsh, Hermione!" she snapped at Hermione. "I'm not going to stay silent as a coward like all of you while Black goes out there as the stupid moron he is! You want to let him go? Fine! Let him go!" and she stormed out of the entrance hall.

P.S.: Never tickle a sleeping dragon.

Darklight-Phoenix: Sirius will grow up, eventually… But first comes the difficult part. And, hey, a new reader!

Loha: If it's wrong, I don't want to be right, honestly. It's fun to make him suffer, I must confess. But we won't see much Sirius from now on…

BlackHeartedBirthday: Ok! Our common room is so cool I want to die D:

Luiz4200: Definitely his will will be different… Let's see how much, shall we?

Anon: But she raised Sirius. Something went terribly wrong there.

Hermioneisthebest: Voldemort won't appear much in this book, as per natural, but I'm anxious to see how things will go.

Blue Luver 5000: I completely suck at potions, but… Well, it's very nice.

Phoenix1592: *snorts* Sirius definitely needs to think twice about what he is going to say.


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter Seventy Nine – Tick tock, goes the clock

Though even if well aware he just made everything incredibly worst, Black still opened the front door and left, his destination unknown for the four who remained at the entrance hall. The worst of everything? They were all alone. Hermione realized it when the twins came downstairs, a few moments after Black's departure, and George asked: "What happened? Who just left?"

"Everyone." Hermione replied. "Everyone left. There was a Death Eater riot at the Quidditch World Cup."

"You are kidding." Fred said, a hint of a grin appearing on his lips. "There's a Death Eater riot and we are on your own? In this house? With that creepy elf?"

"We wish we were." Harry spoke. "Black… Just left." The grin disappeared of Fred's lips, giving place to a rather apprehensive expression in both twins. The first time Hermione ever saw them worried with anything at all. Well, everyone in the room was, really, and hearing that your parents and your older brothers are in the middle of a riot while you are alone in a dangerous place to be if the Death Eaters were back at work wasn't something to be calm about. Hermione was especially worried with the situation… Sleeping was out of question, it seemed.

"What we are going to do?" Ginny asked in a rather desperate manner to Fred.

"All we have to do is waiting." Ron observed. True enough. Hermione preferred to let Lila alone – most likely she wasn't on the mood of talking to anyone and so they were back upstairs to a very silent wait in Harry and Ron's room. Harry was the only one who seemed to be calm, though Hermione knew that it was only Occlumency… Most likely Snape was at the riot, too. And they waited, and waited. Until the lack of sleep started to take its tool. One by one they fell into slumber…

And then Hermione woke up with the door opening: "Where are they?" Hermione blinked and noticed she had fallen asleep in a very uncomfortable manner, still sitting with her back resting on the head of the bed. She also noticed who was at the door was Black.

"What do you mean, where are they?" she asked in a low voice, and sliding from the bed to the floor, trying not to wake anyone up. "Weren't you at the Cup with them?"

She left to the corridor and Black closed the door after her. "No, I wasn't." he replied calmly. "I was at… Listen, it doesn't matter. What matters is that they didn't come back yet and it's seven in the morning. Where are the Weasleys?"

"They were supposed to be back. But you shouldn't have left!" Hermione said. "We were here alone all night…! What chance did we stand if someone found the house?"

"I wasn't at the finals, fine? The house is warded, Dumbledore added a very strong spell, you had nothing to worry about." Black explained. The door of the bathroom, further in the corridor opened, and Lila appeared from it with a scowl on her face already:

"Lord, what do you want for that, Black? A bloody _cookie_?" Lila sneered and walked past them to go downstairs. Hermione sent a glare to Black and followed Lila. How could it be, the Weasleys were not back yet…?, she wondered, thinking in all of the worst scenarios possible. She found Lila in the kitchen with a bottle of pumpkin juice, and not wearing the scowl anymore: "Turns out the tub gives you a very bad backache if you end up sleeping on it… But this is true? They are not back yet?"

"It is." Hermione confirmed, sitting on a chair. "What do you think happened there? Why they are not back?"

Lila sighed and sat too. "I don't know…" The silence fell. Talking wouldn't make anything better – and it wasn't necessary. They knew well what was going through each other's mind… And their thoughts were not pretty, so they remained without speaking for a several minutes. Until they heard a voice:

"Frankly, Crouch is insane if he thinks my Charlie conjured the Dark Mark!" Mrs. Weasley spoke, her voice getting closer and closer from the kitchen.

"I think Mr. Crouch was very wise in verifying all possibilities." Percy replied. "After all, it was his wan-"

"Do us a favor and shut up, Perce!" Charlie cut Percy off, entering the kitchen without noticing the girls at first. "He was only trying to not stain his spotless reputation." He continued and then noticed Lila and Hermione there, with their jaws slightly open. He gave them a half-hearted good morning and joined them in the table, crossing his arms with a frown.

"W-what happened?" Hermione questioned to Mr. Weasley, who was walking inside the kitchen in that very moment with Bill behind him. Bill had a bandage covering his left eye, and seemed even more annoyed than Charlie. Though she didn't receive an answer – several steps could be heard and then those who were still sleeping appeared at the kitchen as well. The twins were back at their normal state after seeing everyone was okay, and Ginny ran to hug her mother while Mr. Weasley gave Ron a friendly squeeze on his shoulder. Harry was silent and contemplative, even after Mrs. Weasley gave him a pinch in the cheeks:

"I was afraid you would be too worried." She said and sighed. "The Ministry can be really unreasonable sometimes… And the breakfast will be really late today…"

"We can help." Hermione offered.

Mrs. Weasley took a deep breath and placed her hands on her hips. "You can set up the table for me, then… Just be careful not to break anything." And so Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lila went to set up the table. Hermione was responsible for the plates, while Harry was setting up the cutlery. Ron was putting the cups while Lila was in charge of the glasses.

"Why it took you so long?" Ron asked, while putting a cup in front of Mr. Weasley, who was sitting at the head of the table.

"Charlie was on trial." Mr. Weasley replied, taking off his glasses and leaning back in his chair: "Crouch only gave in when Dumbledore appeared."

Ginny gasped. "What Charlie was on trial for?"

"Someone, somehow conjured the Dark Mark with Charlie's wand." Bill told Ginny, playing with his fork, his uncovered eye watching the metallic shine as if he wanted to stab something or someone with it.

"The Dark Mark?" Lila questioned, putting a glass at the right side of Charlie's plate. "What is that…? And how that happened, exactly?"

"The Dark Mark is a spell that makes the symbol of the Death Eaters float in the sky." Charlie explained. "And I lost my wand, that's why Bill was hit in the eye with a spell. Now, listen to the funny part: my wand was with Crouch's elf. Who was underneath the Dark Mark. So or he blamed me or he would have to put the blame on his house elf. Which one do you think he picked?"

"You." Lila replied curtly. "But... What were the Death Eaters doing there, anyway?"

"We don't know." Bill said. "Though they all disappeared when the Dark Mark appeared on the sky… Afraid of their own symbol, mind you, because they were living their comfortable lives while Voldemort was gone and now that he's back, all they want is to show service when they are actually doing nothing. A Death Eater in_ real_ service appeared last night. That's why they ran."

OoOoO

Snape was half amused and half puzzled when he read the Daily Prophet. The Dark Mark hasn't burned yet – the riot was independent. But… Why the Dark Mark appeared on the skies? Unless someone killed under the Dark Lord's orders… The "rumors" of many bodies that Snape knew very well to be false, coming from Rita Skeeter, were not the problem. The problem is that somehow Pettigrew was there too or, even worst, another Death Eater was able to find Voldemort and be at the World Cup. Voldemort wasn't inviting anymore. He was warning them. And with Black's appearance while he flew back to England, of course that Voldemort would be more or less aware something had happened.

The Ministry didn't know Black wasn't a traitor, but the Dark Lord did. Snape felt that the time was passing – soon Voldemort would know that the Order of the Phoenix was active again. And he would guess, of course, that Snape was the one who told Dumbledore that the Dark Mark was black when in fact the discovery of the return was due to Voldemort's connection with Harry's mind. That information Voldemort wouldn't guess, Snape would always have it as Harry was slowly getting better at Occlumency. Though if somehow the Dark Lord found out that Dumbledore knew he was back, the rope around Snape's neck would tighten even further. The clock was ticking, and it was not a pleasant sensation at all.

And so Snape appeared at the Grimmauld Place, at four p.m. sharply to yet another Occlumency lesson. Harry was waiting silently for him at the rather large dining room: "Professor…" he started.

"Yes…?" Snape said smoothly. Harry looked troubled. Well, it would be even worse if he wasn't troubled or concerned at all. Then, perhaps, Snape would be prone to think his genes started to kick in and that would be a very bad thing.

"The Dark Mark at the World Cup means that Voldemort isn't alone anymore." Harry said. "But what will happen if he calls all the Death Eaters again, sir…? Won't you be in trouble?"

Snape had been tiptoeing around the idea of telling Harry what his plan was – he wasn't comfortable with hiding from Harry that perhaps the mind connection would be manipulated and not warning the boy to the careful, since Harry was more than capable of putting together two plus two. It seemed unfair, however, that Snape would put the weight of his plan on Harry's shoulders.

He was the one who accepted be a servant for the Dark Lord for the rest of his life. It had been his decision, and it was wrong to have someone else dealing with the consequences. It was not Harry's job to keep him alive. "I made my choices; I have to deal with the consequences." Snape replied. "It's a matter that only concerns to me."

"How are you going to convince Voldemort?" Harry insisted, standing up from his chair. "And what if he doesn't believe you?"

"I have my own plans, and I guess I would be in a bad place but you shouldn't be worrying what will happen to me." Snape said sharply. "Sit down so we can start."

Harry did sit down, but he tried again anyway: "But there's nothing I can do?"

"There is, in fact." Snape told Harry. "Learn Occlumency and Voldemort won't be able to eavesdrop through your mind. That is all."

"He doesn't even know our minds are connected, does he?" Harry questioned. "I've been practicing Occlumency ever since I had my first dream. If I can't through his mind, he can't see through mine either…"

"There's still the possibility of him knowing about it in another ways. And if he does, he will manipulate it. You have to be able to fully block it before he knows it. Are we clear…? No more questions." Snape said sharply. "Clear your mind." He demanded and aimed his wand at Harry to start the class. Harry was getting better and better at it, it seemed. Though it had been so little time that it was rather impossible that he would be able to block the connection if Voldemort was trying to get through it...

Snape started to realize, then, that perhaps the clock was ticking too fast for Harry to keep up with it.

P.S.: So… Yeah. Shout out to poor Charlie and Bill for serving to my plot purposes. So precious… Also, I was ill. Having stomach flu at 92 pounds is _not_ something nice to go through. I was basically without any energy to sit and think.

Anon: Sure!

Loha: I think Lila has a different approach than Hermione's. Hermione's approach is the one who might pity Sirius a bit and considers him to be mentally unstable at best, mentally ill at worst, while Lila thinks he's just being thoughtless and should knock it off already. It does fit canon that Sirius has some mental problems such as PSTD, and I don't think Lila's way to deal with him is the _best way ever_ but I like to see him suffer… Besides, it is my opinion that given to what happened in PoA, Sirius is more inclined to listen to Lila's sneers than to Hermione's advices. Conflict is always nice, no?

Phoenix1592: Hermione doesn't know Sirius is a drunk moron, poor girl, but… Hey, she's improving. Anyhow, Harry better learn fast!

Cassandra30: Hey, If you read this far, I really appreciate the reviews!

Ally Manuso: I like it too, lol. I was actually thinking of going all the way of the seven books without Snape and Harry's talk in the end of PoA, but I thought it would be better if Harry knew Snape's story before Voldemort was back…

Darklight-Phoenix: Last chapter was sure good! What can I say, I totally luuurve Sirius…

Blue Luver 5000: Oh, thanks for telling me that. And potions are hard. Snape would hate me as his student D: At least I'm a Slytherin.

T-TrainOrTurkeyT: Sirius definitely should. Especially because he's not going to die in GoF. Unfortunately.

Hermioneisthebest: My favorite character has always been Snape. I remember when I was seven and reading the book for the first time, I was cheering for Snape, like, for real. He had me at "dunderheads". But I like Neville a whole lot, too.

Anon2: *wiggles eyebrows* Quite the screamer, indeed…


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter Eighty – Draco found the nargles

The remaining weeks of summer passed in a nervous monotony, as the younger Weasleys, Harry, Hermione nor Lila had access to now more frequent Order of the Phoenix meetings... They didn't even go to the common visit to Diagon Alley, since Mrs. Weasley bought everything for them. It would be risky for everyone to have such large quantity of people leaving the Grimmauld Place. They didn't want to raise suspicions... Not even the owls of the Daily Prophet were allowed. Percy brought the newspaper very early in the morning for them, to avoid being seen.

Black was another matter. He still showed up to eat a couple of times, but it was so fast, and so little, he was starting to lose weight again. Though he didn't even try to apologize to Lila – not that there was a guarantee that his apologies would be accepted. The girl was still very indifferent towards him. Harry thought it was fair enough, somewhat. Even if it was Lila's idea to keep Pettigrew alive, she wasn't aware Lupin would transform... And, besides, the only benefit they would have from sparing Pettigrew was proving that Black was innocent. Lila was the only one who cared enough to stop Black from killing Pettigrew, but he turned that against her. What was she supposed to do?

In the last night Harry spent at the Grimmauld Place, Mrs. Weasley asked all of them to make their trunks before going to bed. They would have to go to the Burrow first, and Mr. Weasley made a connection with the Floo network available only for one hour to keep it unnoticed by the Ministry, so they have to do it really fast. Though Harry had a hard time organizing his trunk:

"Can you just keep quiet?" Ron begged to his new brand owl, which Ginny quickly named Pigwidgeon. Apparently the owl just responded to that name now, even if Ron referred to it as "Pig". Pig was so small it could fit into Harry's hand and it was very unquiet. It never stopping tweeting and flying across the room, and when Ron put it into its cage, Pig started to make some really loud noises. The decision of letting it free in the room was consensual. Harry started to regret it, however.

His clean clothes were in a neat pile made by Mrs. Weasley, but Pig thought it was funny to play with them, leaving them unfolded, and Harry didn't mind folding them again. Not even the formal clothes Mrs. Weasley bought, claiming that they were on the list this year. Harry thought it was related to the Triwizard Tournament, but he didn't know how, exactly. "Why can't I have nice clothes?" Ron questioned, looking at his formal outfit. It was very old-fashioned, even for the wizard parameter of fashion, with lace and ribbons. Without to mention the foul smell. "Look at yours!" Ron went on, pointing to Harry's deep green robes. Harry didn't say anything. He wished there was something he could do about it – and he gladly would split his money on Gringotts with the Weasleys, but certainly no one would let him do it...

Harry didn't sleep that night. He felt safe at the Grimmauld Place, with so many people and the security around him, and even though he _still_ considered Hogwarts to be the safest place to be, it was useless to lie that he wasn't very keen of going there for the next term. Something bad was going to happen. Snape wasn't back at spying – so they were in the dark about Voldemort's plans and who was the Death Eater who conjured the Dark Mark at the Quidditch World Cup. Seeing through Voldemort's mind had been useful... Harry knew better than stopping occluding, though.

The anxiety got even worst when he found himself at the platform nine and three quarters once more, for another term at Hogwarts. "I don't know if I wish I was at Hogwarts or not." Bill sighed, putting his hands on his pockets. "This year is supposed to be great, but..."

"Nonsense." Lila mocked, ironically dismissing Bill's worries. "What is a little bit of danger...?" Yes, everyone was as anxious as Harry about the Tournament. Harry looked away, and he saw someone he hasn't see the whole summer going into the train: Neville. And there was something weird about Neville, even from far away.

"Isn't that Neville?" Harry said to Ron and Hermione, who were closer to him.

"Yes." Hermione said, frowning. "But what happened to him...?"

Harry had no idea... "Well, you should be going." Mrs. Weasley interrupted, clapping her hands.

"Needless to say you will see me around." Charlie said goodbye to them. "And careful with your business." he whispered to the twins... Oddly enough, they won the bet, and Bill _did_ bring their money. Fred and George were creating many things, it seemed, but as Harry didn't share the common room with them, he had no idea of what those things were... But he had a faint idea they were about pranks. Coming from the twins, it was not exactly a surprise.

And so they went to the train which was already releasing smoke, ready to leave the platform. The twins disappeared in the mess of the corridors of the train, and so did Ginny. They searched in the cabins for Neville, and found him alone, looking at the window. Hermione was the first to walk inside: "Something happened, Neville?"

"My... My grandfather is sick." Neville said. "Grandma is at home taking care of him, but... Soon he will have to go to St. Mungo's."

"Really?" Lila exclaimed. "Oh, Neville, I'm so sorry..."

Ron and Harry didn't find anything to say, so they remained in silence and put their trunks on the designated place in the cabin, while Lila and Hermione were occupied comforting Neville. Harry didn't know much about Neville's family, but it seemed that his relationship with his grandmother improved since the second year... And then his grandfather was sick. Harry didn't exactly know what Neville was going through. He never had someone he considered to be family being seriously ill.

It distracted Harry a bit from the bad feeling he had on his stomach ever since the night before... His focus wasn't on the Tournament anymore. The train started to move and leave the platform, but unfortunately the subject changed: "Did you hear about the Death Eaters at the World Cup?" Neville asked.

"Uh... Yes, we did." Harry replied, and then he whispered: "Do you know something about... The Order of the Phoenix?"

Perhaps they shouldn't be speaking about it in the train. But Neville was certainly trustworthy and, besides, he already knew about Black's escape anyway, so what hurt would it make to tell him about the Order of the Phoenix? Harry was lucky that Neville already knew what it was: "I do. Grandma told me my parents were in the Order of the Phoenix when they were younger." Then he added: "That's why Dumbledore called Grandma, wasn't it? She said to me he did it, but she wouldn't go because... You already know."

"The Order is back." Harry whispered so low Neville could barely understand what he spoke. "Because I saw Voldemort coming back."

Neville sat straight, his eyes and mouth wide open. "Seriously?" he mumbled. "How?"

"We don't know." Ron said with a shrug. "But Harry saw it."

"And... Something dangerous might happen this term." Hermione added in a mutter. "We don't know what is yet. But we should pay attention."

Lila smirked at that. "I would be surprised if _nothing_ happened." she said, yet in a low voice but louder than the rest of them. "When there's a term where nothing dangerous happens with us..? Perhaps Dumbledore should change his safety measurements."

"Well, he already knows what Harry saw in the dream." Hermione pointed out. "But other than that... We don't know anything."

That was the problem. Knowing nothing, having no information... Well, they did have some awareness of what Voldemort's plans were, but it was not enough. The Triwizard Tournament seemed dangerous and apparently many of the Ministry staff would be at Hogwarts. More people, more chances of having a spy of Voldemort among all those persons. Harry supposed that Voldemort needed a spy – or else, how was he going to plan anything without knowing what was happening at Hogwarts, where the Tournament was going to happen?

And then someone opened the door of the cabin. It was a blonde girl, wearing a grin oh her lips. Harry took some seconds to remember that the girl with mismatched clothes and aloof eyes was Luna Lovegood. Well, in fact, it wasn't that hard to remember... As Harry was sure he never saw someone as weird as Luna – even if he's been around Lila for quite some time, then.

"Hello, Harry Potter and friends." Luna greeted them. "Have any of you seen a trunk walking around...? The nargles took my trunk because I don't have my earrings and my necklace... But they are in my trunk, so I would be grateful if you helped me."

Harry remembered the radishes earrings, and she didn't have them on. "Oh, hi, Luna." he said as everyone else in the cabin was too shocked to say something. "Uh... What are nargles?"

"Nargles often infest mistletoe. They are thieves, also." Luna explained. "I always wear my earrings and my necklace to keep the nargles away but I forgot to put them this morning."

"Nargles?" Hermione retorted. "I never heard of them."

"That's because they are invisible." Luna said. "And they are not in the books."

"So there's a chance that they don't ex-" Hermione was going to say when Lila smacked on her arm so she could stay quiet. Hermione scowled to Lila, but then she decided: "We can help you, if you want us to."

"Great!" Luna cheered. "I'm Luna Lovegood, if you want to know."

"Hermione Granger." Hermione introduced herself, clearly not understanding Luna at all.

"I'm Lila, by the way." Lila said more sympathetically, though even she was trying to figure out what Luna's problem was. And the girls left the cabin.

"Who is that?" Ron asked. "Where did you know her from? The asylum?"

Harry just shrugged it off. Luna knew about the threstals, so who knows if nargles were real or not?

OoOoO

The three girls walked down the corridor, knocking on every cabin and asking about Luna's trunk. Hermione and Lila didn't mention the nargles, but Luna seemed to find important to describe what nargles were.

"What's your house?" Lila asked to Luna after some time.

"Ravenclaw." Luna replied looking around the corridor as if her trunk would be floating around somehow. "You are a Slytherin, right? I saw you some times... Oh, there are some of your housemates, perhaps they know where my trunk is." she added all of sudden, pointing to a cabin where, yes, there were Lila's housemates, but not the ones she wanted to talk at all.

Inside the cabin Luna pointed out, there was Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy Parkinson. "I don't think it's a good idea." Lila said, but it was too late. Luna already entered the cabin. Lila and Hermione had no choice but to follow her.

"...nargles took my trunk." Luna finished her sentence, and Pansy fell on laughter, touching Draco's arm.

"Are you sure you belong here, dear?" Pansy sneered. "Shouldn't you be at a hospital?"

"I saw your trunk going that way." Draco said, sounding bored, pointing to the opposite direction the girls have been looking. Draco exchanged a look with Hermione and Lila. He seemed to be... Afraid? Scared? They didn't know. Lila frowned but by the time they found Luna's trunk, in the direction Draco pointed out, she forgot about it.

P.S.: And suddenly all characters appear again and nothing really happens. But ok, Draco not being a jerk this chapter, so he wins the not a jerk as he could have been award of this season.

Hermioneisthebest: Bellatrix in the movies was really wicked with her laugh, for sure.

Anon: Don't take Snape away from Slytherin D: No, really, I think he's brave, but... Just not a Gryffindor.

Blue Luver 5000: Just try not to blow your cauldron then! Though the idea of detentions with Snape are not that bad for me...

Loha: I'm not sure if there will be a psychologist in this AU... Because I'm imagining he would have to go to St. Mungo's and... There's a chance but it will take a long time. I shall shatter your dreams here because Sirius was actually at a muggle bar with a blonde muggle called Camille... You can guess the rest. I actually wrote the scene of them talking at the bar but as Sirius actually made Lila look guilty he didn't get any insight from the talk and I just scratched it. Finally, no, I've never been in a country that speaks English. I just read a lot and listen to music (in English) and I also write a lot, so... After sometime it just sinks in. I live in Brazil... I write in English because even _if_ someone I know finds what I write, they won't be able to read it. *evil laugh* Or know who I am, for that matter.

Phoenix1592: I want to slap Sirius some times. And I think Snape is doing the right thing... It would be ten times worst for Harry knowing that he's not learning fast enough, even if in comparison to canon he's doing a wonderful job.

Luiz4200: Keep wondering. You are still waay cold.

Darklight-phoenix: I liked Charlie a whole lot better after I found out he didn't get married because dragons are more interesting than girls. Which supports my headcanon that he's aromantic/asexual and it's awesome.


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter Eighty One – Seeing the future

The rest of the trip for Hogwarts went more than smoothly – Hermione and Lila returned to the cabin, after Luna's trunk was found, and they made small talk until it was time for changing the normal clothes for uniforms. By the time of the dusk, grey clouds started to appear in the sky. As they approached Hogwarts, a rain started to pour, and lightening illuminated the cabin now and then. Though the air wasn't chill like in the year before, so Harry supposed that there were no more dementors… Thankfully, because the boy had some bad experiences with them. But Harry was strangely calm about the perspective of going to Hogwarts again and waiting for Voldemort's plan about the Triwizard Tournament. The fore front of his mind was clear as he talked: he had learned how to occlude while in the middle of a conversation.

"Good bye, Harry." Hermione said good bye to him as if it was the last time. They were at the doors of the Great Hall, and they needed to split.

"I'm not going to die today, you know?" Harry observed. "You can relax."

"It's easy for you to say." She said in response. "I don't know how to… Well, you know. Besides, you can't be sure."

"Then let's go not be sure in our table, what about that?" Ron said, rolling his eyes and pulling Hermione by the arm towards the Gryffindor table, where his brothers were already set. Harry smiled slightly and followed Lila to the Slytherin table, to sit with his peers of the Quidditch Team, the only persons in the Slytherin House he could stand being with. They were already talking about Quidditch:

"Hey, Harry, Snape is going to let you play this term, right?" Marcus Flint, the quidditch captain asked.

"I think so." Harry replied calmly. "There's no reason why he wouldn't."

The brief conversation was interrupted by the Sorting Hat singing, and the Sorting Ceremony of the first year pupils, one of which seemed to be entirely wet. "I heard this little guy fell on the lake." Pucey told then with a sly smirk. "The Giant Squid rescued him. His first year is already more exciting than mine was." he sighed. Definitely it was going to be. Harry didn't remember any of the oldest students talking about the Triwizard Tournament. Apparently it has been a long time ever since the Tournament happened in Hogwarts. Soon, the ceremony was over and Dumbledore stood up to speak, but he didn't say much.

Dumbledore just looked at the Great Hall over his glasses and smiled: "I don't want to get in the way of your hunger. Enjoy the feast!", then he clapped, and food magically appeared on the table. Well, the food was more than welcome on Harry's rumbling stomach. The Great Hall, for once, almost didn't have any parallel small talk… Probably it would have if Dumbledore was planning on announcing the Tournament at the feast, but for now, everyone was occupied eating until their stomachs were completely filled. And then the food was gone, was Dumbledore stood up to speak again.

"For the new students we are welcoming this term, I have a few warnings to give: the Forbidden Forest is called Forbidden for a reason, so be warned not to go there." He spoke. "And Mr. Filch is adding a few items into his list of forbidden magical devices, and if you want to check all five hundred and thirty seven of them, the list is available on his office… And this year I hav-"

A lightening illuminated the Great Hall, and with it, all the students heard a loud bang. But they were not able to hear the thunders from there, so they searched around to see what the source of the noise was. Lila found it first: "Look at that door, at the side of the staff table." She whispered to Harry. Harry did as he was told, and standing at the door, was a man. Harry narrowed his eyes, but he couldn't see anything, as the man's features were in the dark. And he walked to the light, his steps making metallic sounds. Harry's eyes narrowed further: the man had dark gray hair, and Harry couldn't find a spot on his face that didn't have any scar. The man's nose lacked a piece, and his mouth was just a line, almost no lips. The most shocking of him wasn't the scars, or the nose which missed a part, but the eyes. One was small, dark and piercing. The other one was electric blue, swirled in all directions, independent of the other eye and it was abnormally big.

Lila and Harry looked at each other, both wearing concerned expressions. The man limped to Dumbledore, who greeted the man with a shake of hands and said: "And I welcome Professor Moody, the new Dark Arts Professor."

Everyone was too shocked to clap or welcome the new teacher in any other way. But he didn't seem to mind, and just took a sip of a bottle he had with him and went to sit on an empty spot at the staff table. "As I was saying, I have a big announcement to make." Dumbledore continued, and gave a serious look on Harry's general direction. "The school will host this year one of the most important events of the Wizardry World, the Triwizard Tournament." Apart from a few, no one knew what Dumbledore was talking about, so he quickly explained: "It's a Tournament between the three greatest wizardry and witchcraft schools, Beauxbeatons, Hogwarts and Durmstrang. Each school will have a champion picked by an impartial judge and face three different tasks. The champion who wins the three tasks will receive one thousand galleons, and glory for the rest of his or her life."

There were several gasps. Harry saw Snape with a scowl and rolling his eyes slightly… Harry's thoughts apparently were the same as Snape's about the Tournament. If only they knew Voldemort was back and intended to do something at said event, probably they would be gasping of horror, not excitement.

"It used to happen each five years, but due to the high rates of mortality, it was discontinued. The Ministry now decided to add a new rule to the Tournament: only students older than seventeen years old can participate." Dumbledore went on.

The Great Hall exploded in murmurs, whispers and mutters: "Can you believe it?" someone near Harry exclaimed.

"We can't participate, that's what I can't believe." Somebody else complained. Harry had a hard time understanding why anyone would want to participate in anything with high rates of death, but…

"Silence!" Dumbledore demanded. "In October, Beauxbeatons and Durmstrang will join us, and shortly after the champions will be picked." He went on normally. "I assure you that the championship of the Triwizard Tournament is not for the weak of mind. My advice is to think it very thoroughly… And furthermore, the Quidditch Cup between the houses will be canceled this term."

"I can't participate in the Tournament, there's no Quidditch Cup." Pucey said. "What am I going to do all year?"

"Do what you never did and study, perhaps…?" Lila suggested, without even glancing on Pucey's direction, her eyes fixated on Dumbledore. Pucey mumbled something Harry couldn't understand, and Dumbledore cleaned his throat.

"For now, that's all I will tell you." he completed. "Have a good night, and dwell on good dreams!"

Harry thought it was unlikely.

OoOoO

In the next morning, Harry saw the time tables and noticed that he would have Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures… Divination... In his way for the green house for the Herbology class, Ron, Hermione and Neville met him and Lila.

"Do you know who is teaching us Defense against the Dark Arts?" Ron asked, sounding excited.

"Professor Moody…?" Harry asked back, not understanding what Ron was so excited about.

"Mad-eye Moody, Harry!" Ron replied. "He's the best of all Aurors! Half of the Azkaban cells are full due to his help. No wonder Dumbledore called him to teach us."

No wonder, really. An Auror at Hogwarts would be very handy… "He keeps getting himself into trouble, but at least he does his job." Ron added. "I think we are going to learn a lot with him…"

The day went slowly. They had an extremely gross Herbology class – the task of the day was extracting matter of a plant which didn't want to help them at all, and in Care of Magical Creatures, Hagrid came up with a new creature. Of which he seemed to know nothing about:

"You have to feed them!" Hagrid announced, putting on the grass a heavy box filled with a kind of mix between a scorpion and a crab. "These are Blast-Ended Skrewts." He explained, turning the box so the creatures could fall on the grass. "I'm not sure what they eat… But there's plenty of food over there, in those boxes, so you can try giving them different things…"

Harry went to grab a lettuce since it was the cleanest thing in the boxes Hagrid indicated them. Malfoy was already trying to feed his own, but its tails exploded, burning his hand. Though he didn't complain. Who did complain was Pansy Parkinson: "You are hurt! Go tell Hagrid!"

Malfoy merely looked at his burn and shrugged dismissively. Harry thought it was weird, since in the last term, he almost made Hagrid lose his job because of a few scratches and now his hand was burned and he didn't even complain… But, nevertheless, Harry continued on his own way. In the end of the class, there were several burns on his uniform – the Blast-Ended Skrewts seemed to have no mouth and got offended if someone tried to feed them – and cuts on his hands.

"I guess that the males have thorns." Hagrid said, sounding unsure. Good to know. Harry was looking for females in his next class…

Divination went even worse than Care of Magical Creatures. "Today, my students, we will learn to see the future based on the position of the planets on the sky." Trelawney said with her ethereal voice. "I saw that your summer was great, indeed… But I can't say the same about some people..." And she glanced at the table he, Neville, Ron and Lila were sharing, approaching them: "The girl of many faces! I see that you don't forgive… But the day will come where the enemies will be your allies, and your life shall lie in the hands of an undesired. Watch your words…" she whispered. "You don't want to hurt anyone, do you…?"

"I…" Lila was about to say. Harry thought Divination was useless – but he didn't forget that what they saw in the crystal balls in the exams of the last term was true. Neither did he forget that Trelawney predicted his birthday…

"Harry Potter…" Trelawney spoke louder, turning to face him. "Your time is running out. You have a life on your hands, dear boy, and you are letting it slip through your fingers, slowly…" she dropped her voice. "And you have the power to save it. If only, if only…" Her voice disappeared. "You are doing great, though. Keep trying." She patted on Harry's shoulder and proceeded to teach her class but Harry didn't pay attention to anything, wondering what Trelawney meant.

P.S.: Meep. I have 2,500 words in my novel! The record so far, people.

Loha: Really, Sirius would die within fifteen minutes if he tried to spy on the Death Eaters. He was just not born for that kind of thing… And poor Neville's grandpa, indeed.

Anon: Well, I presented her for a purpose, didn't I?

Hermioneisthebest: Oh, it's the nose. And since I find villains to be much more interesting than heroes, he was basically perfect for the job of favorite character.

Phoenix1592: Draco is definitely afraid of Voldemort. Let's see what he will do about it… *evil grin*

Blue Luver 5000: Pottermore really doesn't cooperate. And I'm not judging. Though I'm sure Snape must be scowling in the wizardry heaven.


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter Eighty Two – Unforgivable curses and unforgivable accidents

Not only Trelawney's class seemed to be even worse than the last year – Snape apparently wasn't in a good mood when it was time for his first class of Potions of the term. He simply told the students to do what was written in the chalkboard and walked around taking far too many points of the Gryffindors students for minimal or even nonexistent reasons… Harry started to get terribly nervous. He knew he wasn't much of a talent in Potions and had the faint impression Snape was just waiting him to commit a mistake.

Which the boy fatally committed. The potion was supposed to take only one drop of leech juice… Harry's hand shook and at least ten drops of it fell on the cauldron, making his potion boil in a menacing manner as if it was going to explode. Snape, however, was very quick. He vanished the potion and glared at Harry: "Forgetting what only one drop means, aren't we?" he whispered with a smirk that didn't seem to be a good omen. "I hope that a detention will solve the problem, Mr. Potter, or else I'm afraid you won't go far in my subject." and he turned on his heels to inspect the other cauldrons.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with him?" Ron whispered with a frown.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for speaking out of turn, Mr. Weasley." Snape said from across the room. Crabbe and Goyle giggled, not even trying to hide their amusement. Points were not taken away from them, though.

Harry was so baffled he wasn't even angry. Of course that Snape teaching methods were not what Harry would classify as "nice" but it never had been that bad either. There was something behind the change… For a moment he thought it was because of Moody, since Moody was an Auror, but it didn't make any sense – after all, if Snape was worried if someone was going to think he's a Death Eater, he was doing the wrong thing.

Other than that, nothing really happened until it was time for Defense against the Dark Arts. Apparently many people knew who Moody was and what he did, and in consequence, all the students in the classroom were anxious for the class to start, waiting for what Moody could teach them… Harry personally didn't know what to expect from Moody. And, all of sudden, the door that leads to the professor's office opened, and Moody limped out of it, growling: "We won't need the books today. You can put them away."

Harry heard Hermione pouting, but putting the book in her bag anyway… Ron, on the other hand, didn't even have his book out.

"I know that last term you saw many dark creatures, but you are lacking knowledge in curses and counter curses. The Ministry doesn't want me teaching you this." Moody lectured. "They think you are too young, but I say you are not! And Dumbledore agrees with me. How can you fight something you don't know? During my time here I will teach you curses and counter curses."

Seamus raised his hand. Moody nodded, telling Seamus to go on: "So you aren't staying?"

"No." Moody replied. "It's only for this term and then I will go back to my retirement. It's a favor for Dumbledore, who is an old friend of mine… Enough small talk!" he added. "To my first class I decided to teach you a class of curses that are famous between the Death Eaters. They are called the Unforgivable Curses."

A pause. Almost everyone had their jaws opened. Not Harry. He saw an Unforgivable, being used by a Death Eater, for his own good. He couldn't say he had a strict sense of "right" and "wrong" ever since – as sometimes the circumstances mattered much more than the action itself.

"I suppose you are smart enough to understand why those curses are called Unforgivable." Moody continued, pacing back and forth. "But are you smart enough to name all three of them?"

Ron raised his hand slowly. "There's the Imperius Curse." he spoke.

Moody's face contorted in something Harry only recognized to be a smile a few seconds later. "Very well. And you are a Weasley, am I correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Your father would know about this curse." Moody said. "There was a time at the Ministry when no one could trust anyone. Dark times, dark times… The Imperius Curse is used to control another person, taking away the person's will and submitting her to one's own wishes. It was very used by Voldemort to infiltrate on the Ministry. I will demonstrate how it works."

There was a jar on top of Moody's desk which contained three spiders. Moody took one of them to his his hand, and aimed his wand at it. "Engorgio." he said, and the spider swelled until it was two times bigger than before. "Imperio!"

Suddenly, the spider which acted as if it was wanted to escape simply stopped. And then it gave a flip and landed on the desk and started to walk in its back paws like a human being would. The spider danced and jumped, all accordingly to Moody's wishes. Then it flew to Ron's desk, tap dancing. "The problem is when it's applied in humans, it might not work." Moody explained while Ron went as white as paper. The spider flew back to the jar and Moody said it again: "Imperio!" The spider was acting normally again. "You!" he spoke pointing to Harry. "I'm will try to use the curse on you, and you will try to resist."

Harry was about to protest, but Moody didn't give him the time to do it. "Imperio!" The sensation of the curse was not bad – it was in fact, good. Harry felt free and careless. But he knew something was wrong, so he closed his mind and resisted to the feeling. He looked down with some struggle and saw he was scratching the wood of his desk, trying to clench his fist with the work he was putting on to resist. But he wasn't doing anything – he was still.

"Imperio!" Moody spoke again. "I guess this gets twenty points to Slytherin, boy! Very few people would resist it the way you did... This exemplifies to the students what happens if a human is put under the Imperius curse. Anyone knows another one?"

"The… The Cruciatus Curse, professor." Neville mumbled.

"Yes… The Cruciatus Curse is commonly used as a torture." Moody said. "It causes a pain so great that many people go insane because of it." Neville's lips formed a thin line. For some reason, it seemed to Harry that Neville was upset. "This I won't try in a student, of course, but that's what the spiders are here for." Moody put his hand on the jar and a spider soon climbed on his hand. Moody approached Neville, and put the spider in front of him. "Crucio!"

The spider contorted in pain, curling its paws in an unnatural manner. Neville bit his lip and said: "Stop!"

"Crucio." Moody muttered. Harry swore that Moody was smirking a bit. "You can't handle it, eh? Imagine a person, being under the Cruciatus Curse, again and again, until it drove her mad…"

"Could you stop?" Neville asked, then, but not in a pleasant tone.

Moody picked up the spider again, not minding Neville's tone. "And what about the last Unforgivable Curse?"

"The Killing curse." Harry said, and added in a low voice: "Avada Kedrava."

"Precisely." Moody confirmed. "You already knows the basics, it seems." He went on, and pointed his wand to the spider. "Avada Kedrava!" The wand released a green light Harry already saw before, and the spider was dead. "The curse causes a painless and quick death, but only one person is known to survive the curse and the person is in this room today…"

Harry straightened himself in his seat, as all the eyes turned to him. He knew that it was not truth what Moody spoke: Voldemort also survived. Voldemort had a body again – he was alive, even, and while Harry was sure Voldemort would survive again, he was not sure about his own survival. He didn't know why or how he escaped only with a scar. How was he going to repeat a stunt he didn't know how to perform it? Then Harry realized he had let slip something: only one person is _known _for surviving. And that was true. Wasn't Harry, after all, the boy who lived…?

Harry was still widely bothered about Moody's class when it was over, as much as Neville was… Though with the exception of Lila, Ron and Hermione, no one else noticed that Moody's class was a tad uncomfortable. Putting a student under the Imperius curse for an example and torturing a spider in front of everyone to later kill it was way too shocking. And exactly because of that, no one could shut up about Moody.

"I think Professor Moody was just trying to impress everyone." Lila observed when the five were walking away from Moody's classroom. "But did he bother you that much, Neville…?"

"He… He did." Neville confirmed. "I really… I really didn't like it."

"Perhaps we could take you to Madam Pomfrey…" Hermione suggested vaguely. "You look a bit ill."

"I think it's a good idea." Ron agreed, while Harry kept silent, his attention not focused anywhere in particular. At dinner, he was still not very much focused:

"Harry." Lila snapped him out of his zoning out. "You are going to be late."

"What…?" Harry asked, now paying attention to something, at least.

"Detention. With Snape. Go!" she demanded.

As Harry walked to the dungeons, his mind started to focus in again – and it was going on in his head was not good. He had to admit to himself that Snape was being sort of a… Well, it was not a pretty word Harry was thinking. Harry knocked and opened the door of the Potions classroom. Snape was sitting on his desk, his fingers entwined in front of his mouth. "You are late, Mr. Potter." he said. "Close the door."

Harry, frowning slightly, did what he was told, and then he turned on his heels. Snape was in the same position. There was something different… Snape seemed amused. Harry could see a smirk appearing from behind his fingers. "Did I scare you?"

The boy couldn't understand what was happening, but replied nevertheless: "A bit, yes."

"Good, that what I was aiming for. I apologize for not explaining why I was doing it." Snape said, lowering his hands. "You know that I'm not in a very comfortable position in the moment. And you might be aware that the best would be if Voldemort accepted me back. I'm operating under the assumption that there is a spy inside the castle. The door is warded against eavesdroppers and I needed a believable reason to continue on teaching you Occlumency without raising any suspicions. For others, it will be an unfair detention. For you, it will be your lessons. Is it clear…?"

Harry nodded. "Dumbledore also thinks there's a spy, right? That's why Moody is here."

"Precisely." Snape replied, leaning back in his chair, tapping his fingers on the desk. "You have to be careful, do you understand me? You are in danger. No one knows what the Dark Lord is plotting and I assure you he does not have the best interests in his mind… Furthermore, I have something to ask."

"Go on." Harry said.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Of course I do." Harry replied without thinking.

"But will you trust me even if it seems that you are mistaken?" Snape questioned. "Even if I have to stand at the Dark Lord's side…? Even if everyone tells how foolish you are for keeping on trusting me?"

"Yes." Harry agreed, without any doubts.

"The situation has shifted." Snape explained smoothly. "I will never get rid of the Dark Mark in my arm, and therefore, I will never stop being a Death Eater. My loyalty lies in the Light Side but the role of spy means that I will have to pretend to be loyal to the Dark Lord. It will be easier to help you if you collaborate. I shall play my part, Harry, and I'm asking you to play yours. You might trust me, but don't act like you do."

Harry finally understood, then, that Voldemort was back – and that nothing would be like before.

P.S.: It is amusing to write baddie!Snape again.

Hermioneisthebest: Definitely! Villains always have more background and agency than heroes… I have to say I have a soft spot for them.

Blue Luver 5000: Geez, how could I forget it…? Of course they are in hawaii having a drink and enjoying their fame!

Anon: I am very fond of Luna – too bad she was introduced so late in the original saga.

Phoenix1592: Well… I can't say anything without spoiling stuff. So I won't say anything… But keep on guessing.


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter Eighty Three – The Three Greatest Wizardry Schools

A.N.: Once again, I won't do the accents. Because heaven knows I have terrible times with writing accents. I did try, though.

"You can't be serious, Harry!" Ron exclaimed in a low voice. They weren't even supposed to talk at all in the Study Hall, but… Well, if it was in a voice low enough no one was going to hear, the Hall was mostly empty. "Another detention and remedial Potions…? Come on, Snape is going bonkers, you are great at Potions!"

Harry tried to keep a straight face. His skills at Potions were probably better than the beginning of the term, but for a complete different reason: Harry started to take note of the ingredients which caused the greatest explosion. And so he would blow up his cauldron once a week to have his much needed Occlumency lessons. "I know." he sighed, going back to his prediction for Divination. Truth was he didn't really want any predictions of what his future was going to be, and neither thought he could get those predictions from the planets. And so he and Ron spend most of their time inventing new ways to die or to suffer potentially deadly accidents.

"I think I might drown in the lake this week." Ron observed.

"Good one." Harry agreed. "And I think a heavy book might fall in my head tomorrow… Because Jupiter it's in the 9th house."

"Good God, are you still doing this?" Lila said, joining them. "I have news. Beauxbeatons and Durmstrang are arriving October, 30th. So the classes are going to finish an hour earlier and we shall gather in front of the castle to welcome them."

"Great!" Ron said, dropping his quill and leaning back. "I guess we are going to miss a period of Potions, then."

Lila, then, leaned forward. "But… Listen, do you know what they teach in Durmstrang…?" she whispered. "They teach Dark Arts, there, not Defense against it… Even if I'm not sure how being put under the Imperius Curse in a weekly basis is going to help me in anything. Anyway." She interrupted herself. "The Headmaster of Durmstrang might be a Death Eater." she told Harry and Ron. "So I would pay attention when Durmstrang arrives."

Harry had his eyes wide open. What if the Headmaster of Durmstrang was the spy…? It made sense, after all, him being the Headmaster, he must know quite a lot about the Tournament and how it's going to be made – and he had an excuse to stay around the castle without raising any suspicions. It seemed fitting.

"How do you know about all this?" Ron questioned, with a frown. Lila hesitated a bit, apparently the question had taken her with her guards down, but then she said without stuttering:

"People talk everywhere, don't you know this?" she asked back. "And someone was talking about it in the common room, and I happened to overhear it. I thought you would like to know. That's it."

Ron seemed convinced.

OoOoO

Harry had his worries about Durmstrang finally arriving at Hogwarts… Though, once again, Occlumency had been very handy and Harry was able to get past the days until October, 30th normally and without having a collapse due to anxiety. In that day, no one paid attention to classes. They were all pretty much focused on talking about Beauxbeatons and Durmstrang, never mind the teachers lecturing in front of them. Harry was the only one who seemed to be calm in the general mess that was Hogwarts preparing for the arrival of the two other schools. And when the classes were over and all the students gathered in the grass in front of the great wooden doors, which were the principal entrance, the sun was going down on the horizon.

It was starting to get dark, and the air started to become way too chilly – it was the end of October, the warm weather of summer was long gone by then. Harry started to feel the coldness in his own bones and wondered how much they were going to wait there, and then he started to think how two other schools were going to be at Hogwarts for the rest of the year. That distracted him from the cold until someone exclaimed: "Look, up there!"

He looked up to the sky, and saw a black dot which was growing larger and larger, going towards the castle. Harry narrowed his eyes, trying to see better what the dot was. As soon as it started to get close enough for the students to see what it was, Ron whispered: "It's a coach. A… Big coach."

Indeed. For what Harry could see, the twelve flying horses which were taking the coach could be as big as elephants. The coach started to take a turn and lose height: it was going to land in front of the castle. First, the horses landed, and a within a split of second, the coach landed too. It was big, but not enough to fit an entire school… The door, decorated with two crossed wands, releasing three stars from each tip, opened, and a student, in the end of his adolescence, jumped to the grass and did something with the floor of the coach. Golden stairs appeared and he made a reverence out of the way.

A foot with a much decorated shoe stepped on the first step. Harry was impressed by the size of it: the shoe could be used as a sled by kids. And a woman, the biggest woman he saw in his entire life climbed down the golden stairs, and Dumbledore rushed to greet her: "It's a pleasure to see you, Madam Maxime." And Dumbledore gave a light kiss in the gigantic hand Madam Maxim stretched to him. She had moraine skin, and her hair was tied up in a knot and must be in the same height of Hagrid.

"Greetings, Dumbledore." She said with a smile, while a few students from her school organized in two lines behind her. There were shivering with cold. No wonder, their uniforms were made of a thin blue silk and the warmest piece of cloth – the cape – was made with the same material. "I must say you have to be really careful with my horses. They only drink the purest whisky, made with only malt… And your Care of Magical Creatures teacher must be really strong."

"I assure you Professor Hagrid will do." Dumbledore replied with a warm smile. "He has some problems to solve at the moment…"

"Blast-ended Skrewts." Lila muttered to Neville.

"But he will take care very well of them." Dumbledore continued. "Professor McGonagall, our deputy Headmaster, will show you the way."

McGonagall didn't smile like Dumbledore did, but she was polite and went on the front, taking Madam Maxime and her students to the Great Hall, it seemed. And then, they waited for Durmstrang, imagining that they would come by coach too. They were wrong, however.

"What's that on the lake?" Hermione questioned. From where they were, the top of a hill, they had a clear view from the calm waters of the lake. But there was something happening in the middle of the lake. Bubbles started to burst as there was something surfacing. And then, a whirl formed, as if someone had opened the drain of the lake. In the middle of the whirl, what seemed to be a very big stick surfaced and kept going up in a slow and steady rhythm. Harry saw the canopy and understood: Durmstrang came to Hogwarts by ship.

A ship rose from underwater, made of dark wood and with a skeletical appearance, the gloomy lights from the windows at the sides of it completing the ghost like look of the ship. It floated to near the borders of the lake, releasing the anchor. A transom was put on the floor, so they could made it to the ground. From the shadows of the hatches, Harry would say the students of Durmstrang were in the same size of Crabbe and Goyle. A man who seemed to be the Headmaster, dressed in white, walked across the transom with his students behind him.

As they made closer to the hill, Harry saw that the students were wearing capes made of fur, and that's why they appeared to be in a larger frame than they actually were… The man in white, that for sure was the Headmaster, approached Dumbledore and smiled, showing his very yellow teeth, but the smile never made it to his eyes: "Dumbledore! Long time no see, eh?" Much like Dumbledore, he was tall and thin, but his gray hair was cut shorter and his goatee didn't quite cover the weak chin he had...

"Good evening, Karkaroff." Dumbledore replied and they exchanged a quick hug.

"Excuse my lack of politeness, but I must call the students to come closer. The trip was long and some of them got ill along the way." Karkaroff explained, making a sign for him students to come closer. There was one in the front, however, that called Ron's attention.

Ron grabbed Harry's upper arm: "H-harry…" he mumbled. Hermione and Harry exchanged worried looks. "It's Krum! That one in the front, its Krum!"

Ron pointed to the a student who had a long and crooked nose, with thick eyebrows and walked in a duck-like manner with his shoulder curved down as if he was out of place in the ground. "Ron, I think you are way too much into this obsession!" Hermione complained, perhaps too loud. The one who was Krum, accordingly to Ron, heard Hermione's complaint and frowned, looking for the source of the voice he heard. Hermione shut up immediately and blushed slightly.

OoOoO

"It's Krum, Harry!" Ron insisted. "I know it's him!"

"Are you sure?" Neville asked. "He's a very good seeker to still be in school…"

"It doesn't matter." Hermione interrupted. "What matters is that we should be going."

They bid their goodbyes to each other and Harry and Lila went to sit down in the Slytherin table, in the usual spot in the end of it, away from everyone else. What was their surprise when Durmstrang started to sit together with the Slytherins, and since there was still space at their side, three students from Durmstrang sat there… And the one who sat at Lila's side was the one Ron swore that was Krum.

Lila looked to Harry with a surprised look, while supposed Krum looked around and only then seemed to acknowledge there were people at his side. He seemed to be extremely surprised with Lila. Well, perhaps they didn't have any metamorphmagus in Durmstrang.

He cleaned his throat. "Excuse me." he said. Lila turned to him:

"Yes…?" she asked, reluctantly.

"Why is your hair like this?" he inquired without any ceremony or politeness but the previous "excuse me".

"Because I can change the colors if I want." Lila explained and her roots started to turn green, and soon all her hair was green. And then it was back at purple, which was its natural state. "Krum" was impressed.

"Very good." he said. "Uh… My name is Victor Krum. What is yours?"

"It's Lila." Lila introduced herself, not showing how surprised she was for discovering Ron was right and pointed to Harry. "And this is my friend, Harry Potter."

Krum raised his eyebrows: "Harry… Potter…? The one who survived the Killing Curse, you say." Both Harry and Lila nodded. "Then it's a pleasure to meet you." He said to Harry and stretched his hand over the table for Harry to shake, which Harry did.

The boy, then, looked over his shoulder to the Gryffindor table, spotting Ron, who seemed to be in a very bad mood.

P.S.: In case you are wondering, I will spoil you this: Krum is _**NOT**_ going to chose Lila over Hermione because Lila is a *~color changing special snowflake~*. There is a plot point for them to meet and I will get there but it will take several chapters. A lot of them, actually… So you better wait sitting down.

Pearl Bramble of Willowbottom: If you are still reading this, thank you very much! And I try to fix my grammar the best that I can, so feel free to point mistakes if you like.

Blue Luver 5000: I'm going to visit them anytime.

Luiz4200: That's what we shall see… But I can safely say that there will be more Sirius torture ahead.

Phoenix1592: Snape is definitely walking in a fine line – even worse in canon, actually… Poor Snape :/

TwilightWorshipper14: Well, the only thing I saw in common was Draco not being such a jerk again. Chapter 81 introduces Luna and Chapter 82 introduces Moody and the Unforgivables and also Snape asks Harry to pretend not to trust him, which is a major plot point. But you are free to interpret the way you see fit, of course, there's no absolute truth and… Glad you liked it! I'm working very hard on it, for sure.


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter Eighty Four – The forth parchment

Harry returned his glance to his own table again. Meanwhile Dumbledore stood up and cleaned his throat: "I know you must be hungry." he said. "I have a couple of announcements to make, but that can stay for after dinner..."

Harry saw that there were four chairs in the Headmasters table instead of only two. And then, two men he didn't recognize sat at the two empty chairs between Madam Maxime and Karkaroff. One seemed to be serious, and severe… His moustache apparently was straighter than a ruler and there wasn't a single hair out of a place, or a wrinkle on his tuxedo. The other man was definitely sympathetic, smiling to all, including to the not very happy Karkaroff.

"But I first I shall introduce two other people that will be here tonight." Dumbledore continued. "Ludovic Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

There was a round of claps, the sympathetic man stood up and waved to all of them, to then sit back down.

"And Bartolomeus Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magic Cooperation." Dumbledore introduced the other man, with fewer claps that time. Crouch, who Harry remembered to be Percy's boss, didn't stood up or wave. He merely nodded his head, signalizing that he was hearing. "And with no further introductions, let's rejoice on the feast!"

The feast had a variety no one of the students of Hogwarts ever saw. Harry didn't know the names of half of the plates that were served that day, but the Durmstrang students were very pleased to see some of the food that was served. Though Harry wasn't hungry, and Lila wasn't either… They were very aware that a possible spy sat with only a few feet from them. It was impossible to relax enough to eat, that way. They ate only a couple of bites, and waited patiently for Dumbledore to finish his meal and make the announcements he wanted to make.

And then all the tables and plates were cleared. Dumbledore stood up again: "Today the Triwizard Tournament finally begins." he announced. "By this time, tomorrow, the champion from each school will be picked by an impartial judge… Which I shall introduce to you now. Filch, please, bring the casket."

Filch walked towards Dumbledore's table with a casket made of wood, inlaid with jewels, and rested it in front of Dumbledore, and with a slight bow, he left. Dumbledore gave three taps on the cover of the casket and opened it. From there, he took off a goblet which would be considered poorly made by Harry, if it wasn't for the fact that it was filled with blue flames. Dumbledore rested it on top of the casket.

"I present you the Goblet of Fire!" he said. "The student who wants to participate on the Tournament must write his or her name on a parchment, with the name of the school, and put it in the flames. You will have twenty four hours. In the Halloween's feast, the Goblet will pick the names… I must say, however, that no one under the age of seventeen can participate, as you already know. But, as a safety measure, I will trace an age line around it. Those who are not seventeen yet cannot pass through it."

Harry heard the murmurs of people plotting how to get past the line… He wondered, as he did before, why would someone want to participate in something like that.

"Do you think anyone will manage to trick the age line?" Lila muttered to Harry. "That would be… Unpleasant."

"I don't think so." Harry replied. He had no idea of what the tasks were, but he doubted a person that wasn't on his or her sixth or seventh year would be able to complete them.

"Think well through the night." Dumbledore added. "And do it wisely… For now, that's all."

All the students started to stand up to leave. Krum cleaned his throat slightly: "Then… You will see me by the morning." he bid Harry and Lila goodbye. "When I will put my name on the goblet."

"You are going to participate?" Harry questioned with a frown, realizing that the question was rather stupid. Of course that Krum was going to participate in the Tournament. Why was he here, if not to participate?

"Yes." he replied. "Karkaroff gave me no choice."

"I'm not sure if I should say I will hope for you to get picked." Lila observed. "I heard it's a dangerous tournament."

Krum shrugged. "Whoever the Goblet picks will be good enough to complete the tasks."

"You must be right." Harry agreed. Well, he hoped Krum was right, really, because he didn't want to see anyone dying…

OoOoO

In the next day, Hogwarts woke up earlier than the normal for a weekend. Everyone wanted to watch the goblet, which now rested on a stool, with a golden line around it. Harry and Lila, instead of remaining in the Slytherin table, went to the Gryffindor table. "Good morning." Harry greeted Hermione, Neville and Ron.

Ron mumbled a half hearted good morning back, but Harry couldn't tell why Ron was grumpy about. So he shrugged it off. "Do you know who is going to try the championship for Hogwarts?" Lila questioned, jumping the social conventions.

"I heard Cedrico Diggory is going to put his name on the goblet." Ginny entered the conversation. "Just because Harry lost for him once everyone thinks the goblet is going to pick him." she added bitterly. "As if he didn't win by accident."

"Well, Angelina from the Gryffindor Quidditch team is going to put her name." Hermione said. "Fred and George said they are going to do put their names too." Hermione rolled her eyes, clearly disapproving the twins. "Of course Dumbledore thought of every possible way to fool the age line."

"But it makes sense." Neville argued. "An aging potion should work."

"I think I will try it too." Ron finally said something. "Perhaps they will have enough potion for me…"

"Why would you want to do it?" Harry inquired, perhaps a little harshly, since he thought it was too dangerous... And he assumed Ron thought the same: "Are you thinking this well? You can die there, Ron...!"

"Why?" Ron snapped. "You think I wouldn't stand a chance, isn't it?"

"I did-" Harry was about to explain himself but Ron stood up and left, stomping his feet and Neville sighed, resting his chin on his hand. "What happened…?" Harry asked.

"Ah, he's a bit…" Neville hesitated. "He saw you talking to Krum yesterday. And he's mad at you because you didn't introduce Krum to him. He thinks that you are befriending Krum and I had to hear him complaining all night long."

Well, that was nonsense. Ron was being unreasonable… If it mattered for him so much, then Harry would bloody introduce him to Krum. And Harry didn't mean any ill while questioning Ron's decision of trying to put his name on the goblet – he merely worried that Ron would be picked, indeed, and that would be extremely dangerous… Not to mention Harry sided with Hermione on that matter. But Harry didn't go after Ron. Perhaps if Ron cooled down a bit he would be able to see things clearly.

"He's just being childish." Hermione said, comforting Harry a bit. "I don't want him to join Fred and George too, Harry, but try explaining the logic and obvious reasons to him…"

"He will come around." Ginny assured.

And then, who did come around was Krum, twiddling a piece of parchment in his fingers. He passed the age line and dropped the parchment on the flames under the looks of everyone present in the Great Hall at that given morning. He spotted Harry and Lila on the Gryffindor table, and approached them: "So you are really going to participate." Lila stated.

Krum nodded and took the place that was originally Ron's, at Hermione's side, oblivious to Hermione's presence. "Oh, this is Neville." Lila pointed to Neville who smiled slightly at Krum. "And Hermione."

Only then Krum realized Hermione was there, and stuttered badly: "N-nice to meet you, Hermionini. I'm Victor…" he apparently forgot his last name for a split of second. "Krum."

Lila grinned behind her cup of pumpkin juice, wiggling her eyebrows to Harry. Hermione noticed Lila's move, but yet she said to Krum: "My pleasure.", to then send a glare to Lila who choked on her juice.

The rest of the day passed on a blur of people walking towards the goblet and putting parchments on the flames. Harry didn't pay attention to many of them, just staring blankly at a point above everyone's heads without thinking of anything specifically. Until a couple of hours after lunch.

Fred, George and Ron appeared at the Great Hall with a vial on their hands. Fred and George took a minimal sip of it while Ron took one rather big gulp. Fred was the first one to try to pass the age line. He put his feet and his palms together, as a swimmer that gets ready to get into the pool. And then he jumped inside the circle formed by the line, grinning broadly, because the Aging Potion worked…

"Argh, I can't believe it worked!" Hermione exclaimed, for once taking her eyes out of the book she was reading. She spoke too early, though. As soon as Fred's parchment touched the flames, they turned red and Fred flew across the Great Hall, landing with a loud thud. When he stood up, he had a beard. And so did Ron, and George. Everyone exploded in laughter, Hermione included. Harry, however, did not. Ron wasn't laughing either…

"Are they going back to normal?" Krum asked, his thick eyebrows brought together when the laugh died.

"Possibly." Hermione replied lightly. "Madam Pomfrey already healed way worst… And it serves them right." she added in a disapproving tone. "They are not seventeen yet! Can you believe they really tried to do it?"

"No." Harry said unexpressive.

When Ron and the twins showed up in the Great Hall again, it was time for the Halloween feast. The Great Hall was decorated with skulls, pumpkins and bats – the decoration was incredible that year. Harry didn't pay attention to it, and neither paid attention at the feast. Two feasts in a roll were too much, and, besides, looking over his shoulder, he noticed Ron didn't "come around" yet, as Ginny said he would. He was having dinner with Hermione and Neville, and… Oddly enough, Krum as well. For some reason, Ron was still grumpy.

Harry sighed and returned his glance to his food, which he barely ate. No one was eating that altogether much, the suspense of whom the champions would be too great to do anything but wait for Dumbledore to eat his dinner… The Headmaster was eating calmly, aware of the tension, however eating slowly and without any rush. Karkaroff and Madam Maxime were extremely tense, while Crouch seemed bored and Bagman smiled and winked to some students.

Soon, Dumbledore was done. He clapped his hands, and the food of the tables was gone. "Tonight, the Goblet of Fire shall pick the champions who will participate on the Triwizard Tournament. If I announce your name, you must go to the attached chamber, at my right." he explained. At a corner from the wall behind Dumbledore, the opposite corner Moody walked through in the first day, there was a door.

With a wave of his wand, all the candles of the Great Hall extinguished, but the ones inside the pumpkins. The goblet, which was on a table in front of Dumbledore's own table, had brighter flames. Dumbledore walked to stand behind the table with the goblet silently.

Two minutes passed, and the goblet was still the same. Murmurs could be heard in the Great Hall… The flames turned bright red. A piece of burnt parchment was ejected out of the goblet, and Dumbledore caught it in the air. "The champion of Durmstrang is… Victor Krum!"

There were cheers from the Slytherin table, where most of the Durmstrang students were. Hermione and Neville cheered as well, and Krum, in the spur of the moment, kissed Hermione's cheek and stood up to go to the chamber Dumbledore spoke about. Hermione blushed furiously, Ron looked away with a scowl and Krum walked a little less curved to the door. Lila leaned on Harry's direction: "I don't think Ron is angry at you anymore." she whispered. Harry agreed with a slight nod.

The cheers stopped slowly, and the suspense was in the air again, in the wait for the goblet's flames to turn red again. And they did a couple of seconds later… A new piece of parchment was ejected, and Dumbledore read: "The champion of Beauxbeatons is Fleur Delacour!" A girl with long blonde hair and cold blue eyes walked impetuously to the same door Krum walked through. Some girls of Beauxbeatons weren't very happy with the decision and started to sob, and soon the sobs were the only noise in the entire Great Hall.

Another piece of parchment was ejected – the one who contained the name of the Hogwarts' champion. The tension was greater, that time. Dumbledore announced: "The champion of Hogwarts is… Cedrico Diggory!"

The Hufflepuff table exploded in cheers. The Hufflepuffs stood up and clapped while Diggory walked to the attached chamber of the champions. Dumbledore lit the candles up again and was going to speak something, when the flames turned red again… Was the goblet going to pick another name?

It did. Dumbledore, a bit shocked, let the parchment fall on the floor, and he had to kneel to catch it. When he stood up, he looked across the Great Hall and said: "Harry Potter."

P.S.: Ok, a couple of Harry Potter lexicon questions today. It's Aging Potion or Ageing Potion? And the age line is really called age line? I'm translating from Portuguese but the words change a lot, so help would be appreciated.

Loha: Then I'm happy to announce Krum and Hermione's romance will be a lot more fleshed out that it was in canon. All for the sake of the plot… Though I cannot assure you that they will end up together. And Ron will only end up with Hermione if he changes a whole lot, so if he and Hermione _do_ stay together, it will be incredibly different from their relationship in canon. But that's not in my mind at all.

CosmoZombie: Argh, it was an awful spelling mistake to make D: But I fixed it.

Anon: I agree. I see him as socially awkward and sort of an introvert; since he's afraid of approaching Hermione in canon and walks curved (which I assume is because of shyness due to his duck-like manner of walking). I just stretched what I have from him (quite) a bit and gave him a full personality because I will need him a lot more… So he will be _very_ awkward once in a while. At least this time he knows Hermione's friends so it will be a bit easier for him ;)

Blue Luver 5000: I still have to wait a lot for my apparition test.

Lilgenious: If you survived until now, I very much liked your input! I took away the commas, yes, but it took a loot of chapters until I did so and I'm still learning a bit about English, and I have a few problems with vocabulary (writing a story with only 9.000 words on my trunk is hard, gotta tell ya)… So I really liked your review. Stay tuned.

Saissister: Thank very much! Eighty three chapters is not very short, is it?


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter Eighty Five – The Triwizard Champions

Harry had his eyes wide open, wondering if he misheard the name Dumbledore just called. But the surprised looks in his direction were very strong evidence that he didn't mishear anything. The Goblet of Fire picked him. And it was impossible… Professor McGonagall whispered something in Dumbledore's ear, and the Headmaster frowned, and yet he called again: "Yes, Harry Potter!"

"I didn't…" Harry was about to mumble.

"I know you didn't." Lila reassured him. "But go. Dumbledore called you."

He swallowed hard and stood up. The small walk to the door which leads to the attached chamber was the biggest Harry could recall in his entire life. Lila knew he didn't put his name. Everyone who knew him for more than a couple of months knew he had no interest in participating on the Tournament. But the problem was: not everyone in the Great Hall knew him. He occluded the tightest he could manage to do – or else he was afraid of what he could blurt out.

Harry went inside the smaller room, with the walls covered with portraits. There was a fireplace, with the fire cracking softly now and then. Fleur Delacour was the first to notice Harry's arrival, as she was standing with her back turned to the fire: "They want us to go back?" she asked. Krum and Cedric also noticed Harry's presence.

The boy didn't know what to say. So he just stood there in silence. Krum, apparently, was already noticing something was very wrong. "You didn't come to deliver a message, did you?" he asked, almost affirming, from his secluded corner.

"No." Harry replied.

"Then…" Cedric murmured and then looked at Harry with his eyes slightly more open than the normal. "You are because… No, but this can't be true. You are joking, right?" Fleur was starting to get it as well, looking at Harry as if he was an extraterrestrial creature. That she wanted to kill very badly.

"I wish I was." Harry sighed in a low voice, and the door burst open in that exact moment.

"This is absurd!" Karkaroff was exclaiming, walking on front of Dumbledore, Madam Maxime, Crouch and Bagman. "I demand other two champions from each school are picked!"

Harry started to step back, trying to hide in a corner, too overwhelmed to think properly. At that given moment, he would give everything to what happened several minutes ago was just a dream… But it was not, and everything left to Harry was to face it.

"It doesn't work that way." Dumbledore said, contemplative. "The Goblet of Fire extinguished. It will only light up again in the next Triwizard Tournament. And… I'm afraid Harry has to participate."

"This is unfair!" Madam Maxime complained. "Hogwarts will have more chances to win the Tournament than Beauxbeatons and Durmstrang!"

"Dumbledore is right." Crouch spoke, very seriously. "It's a magical contract. Once his name was picked by the goblet, he has to participate. There is no turning back."

"Very… Convenient, I would say." Karkaroff observed with a touch of venom on his voice. "I might as well go back to Durmstrang. After all the reunions and work, I feel betrayed that this happened!"

"See, the thing is that you can't." Bagman interrupted, smiling an exasperated smile and rubbing his sweaty hands. "Or you _can_ go, but you have to leave Krum here. Not only Harry Potter has to participate. Everyone else has to do it as well."

"I agree with Karkaroff." Moody snarled. He, McGonagall and Snape were just at the door. Snape was smirking slightly, as if the situation was very entertaining. Harry begged to differ… But he remembered what Snape said to him. Snape was just playing his role… There was a possible Death Eater in the room, so it was more than understandable. And Harry knew that Snape would know Harry didn't put his name – Snape knew how scared the boy was, ever since Voldemort was back. "Very convenient, indeed." Moody went on, limping to closer to the fire with McGonagall and Snape following him, though not closely. "Isn't it a blessing that Harry has to participate in a Tournament where he could suffer fatal injuries or death?"

Harry frowned and exchanged a very quick look with Snape. The Potions Master still smirked, but he gave a quick nod to Harry, who was starting to put the pieces together…

"Well, is it not?" Fleur said. "Who wouldn't want to participate into something for the glory and one thousand galleons?"

"Harry." Dumbledore called. "Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire?"

"I didn't." Harry replied, frowning.

"Did you ask someone to put your name?" Dumbledore insisted.

"I didn't." Harry repeated.

"Someone did." Karkaroff snapped. "What the age line was for?"

"Oh, I assure you it's not a mistake due to Dumbledore's part, Headmaster." Snape spoke almost purring. "I must say that Potter is a much known rule breaker, ever since he gave his first step inside this school. As the Head of his House, I would know, trust me… It is like Miss Delacour said: who wouldn't want to participate? Furthermore… I don't see why someone would put Potter's name on the goblet without his consent."

"Then you are blind." Moody retorted, under the slight look of approval from McGonagall. "Only a strong wizard would be able to trick the Goblet into believing there is a fourth school, and Harry's name had to picked, since it was the only one in the category."

"Enough with your theories, Moody." Karkaroff cut him off. "I want to know how this is going to work." he said to Crouch.

"Harry Potter is going to participate. The Triwizard Tournament is going to happen." Crouch announced his decision. "Now, there is something I must explain to the champions before I leave. The first task will happen on November 24th." he told to Krum, Cedric, Fleur and Harry. "You will perform on front of a judge bank and the winner of the task will be the one who completes the task with most perfection. You will have nothing but your wands so use it wisely…" A pause. "I must go now. Please eat and sleep well before the first task and try to work on your abilities…" Crouch concluded and left the room with Bagman following him.

Madam Maxime, outraged with his decision, took Fleur by the shoulder and left as well, followed by Krum and Karkaroff. Then only the teachers, Dumbledore and Cedric, along with Harry were in the room. "Do as Crouch told you." Dumbledore spoke. "And good luck. I guess you should go to sleep now."

"I will walk Potter to the common room, just to make sure he won't break any other rules in the way there." Snape said and McGonagall had her nostrils inflated.

"You know he didn't put his name there, Snape!" she spoke, in the edge of losing her manners. "How could you say something like that in front of members of the Ministry? Of course that the boy is innocent!"

"Believe me. I know him more than you do." Snape muttered and turned on his heels to leave. And Harry went out of the room, right after Snape. The smirk wore off and gave place to a serious demeanor when they reached the empty Great Hall. Harry waited until they were midway to the dungeons to speak something:

"It's Voldemort, isn't it?" he asked. "I am supposed to die at the Tournament, aren't I?"

"I stress the word supposed." Snape replied. "I can't recall a time when any of Voldemort's plans worked and I've been alive much longer than you have."

Harry hoped Snape was right.

OoOoO

Lila heard the whispers on the Slytherin table, and she was holding back a very dirty word to all of those who really thought Harry put his name on the goblet. Of course he didn't… But not everyone was aware of that, it seemed. She didn't want to hear what everyone was talking about him, and so she waited a bit longer on the table to follow the line to the Slytherin common room, staying way back from everyone else.

And passing through an empty hallway, she heard something: "Psst!" She frowned and stopped, looking around. "Psst, Gayllen!"

Lila knew the noise was coming somewhere from her right. She put her wand at ready and murmured: "Lumos." The tip of her wand lit up, and she turned right, towards the source of the noise. And then, all of sudden, someone appeared in front of her. It was Draco Malfoy. "Don't scare me like that next time, please. And what is your problem with light?"

"Lumos." he said and his wand lit up too. "Now that we are done with the nagging…" he sighed. "Do you believe me now?"

"I'm not sure." Lila replied. "What do you mean?"

"You know Potter didn't put his name." Draco explained, losing his patience. "Who else could've put it…? I already told you Voldemort is back and that Karkaroff might be here to spy. I think you can put the pieces together."

"You are shaking on your boots, that's what I'm putting together." Lila mocked. "I don't believe you. Voldemort can't be back, you know that, right…? There was a Death Eater on service in the finals of the World Cup but that doesn't mean Voldemort is back. How do you know?"

Draco looked away and leaned his body on the wall. "My father's dark mark. Is dark again. Voldemort is back but he didn't summon anyone."

Lila finally got the information that she wanted. She almost didn't believe when in the first week of classes, Malfoy approached her to tell Voldemort was back, in an almost desperate manner. Well, she did know Voldemort was back, but that was something Malfoy didn't need to know. Lila wanted to know how he knew it, and more than everything: wanted to know if he was trustworthy. He was betraying his father and the family tradition by asking help of a muggleborn and he was also betraying Voldemort. Lila knew why. He almost lost his life the last time he agreed to help Voldemort. The problem was: would he still betray his family and Voldemort if his life was at stake again…?

Well, if not, Lila probably had a great source of information on her hands… Information that perhaps not even the Order was aware of.

"I see." Lila said. "So you are telling me that Karkaroff put Harry's name on the goblet so he would compete at the tournament… And with a little bit of luck, die at the tournament?"

"Something along those lines." Malfoy shrugged.

"You are such a coward liar, you know that, don't you?" Lila murmured, teasing Malfoy… But she was not sure if she was talking to him or to herself. "Always choosing the easiest path… Slithering out of the danger…"

"You are not that brave either." Malfoy retorted back. "You have been lying to Potter and his gang for weeks. You think I don't know you didn't tell them you've been getting information from me?" Lila didn't reply. "I know you told them Karkaroff might be a spy. You didn't tell them who told you that…"

"So you want me to tell them you are playing the nice guy for… A month now?" Lila sneered. "Must be some kind of record."

"No." Malfoy replied. "But like you said, I'm a coward. You are not that different, after all."

"I'm not a coward, Malfoy." Lila rolled her eyes. "I'm just a hypocrite. That was already pointed out to me some time ago."

P.S.: Hope that the last part is not much confusing…

Aline Blackrooster: I'm afraid I don't have much time for a beta reader… My life is _pretty_ busy right now and I barely have time to write, so I just want to get things published instead of another person proofreading it before because then I would have to write again… But thanks for the suggestion.

Loha: I kind of cut the descriptions in half, actually, to save words for dialogues and action, so nice to know the descriptions are good. And yay Krum and Hermione! I like my version of Krum and my version of Hermione together.

Phoenix1592: And when Harry doesn't need Snape?

Blue Luver 5000: We will definitely have to wait. I'm still 15… You know that, right? I told my age in the other story.

Luiz4200: Oh, great ideas… Though I will only have the time on the weekend, I'm fairly busy this week…

Anon: Yeah… Sort of.

Whatweareafraidof: I agree that Hermione was very condescending towards Ron in canon. But not in this particular AU. They are closer than in canon, even, because Harry does not stay with them at the common room. And… The way I see it, Harry had a point last chapter. He didn't think Ron couldn't do it – he merely didn't want anyone else in danger…


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter Eighty Six – Spy, much to his dislike

Snape saw the storm was upon his head when he walked inside the Headmaster's office and Dumbledore, for the first time, looked worried. "How are we going to proceed?" he asked. "There is a spy inside of Hogwarts at this given moment. We cannot afford being in the dark anymore."

"I don't know." Snape replied.

"You know very well." Dumbledore said. "You must do it. Tonight. This is the moment, Severus. Seize it."

"But the boy isn-" Snape was to about to say, when Dumbledore cut him mid-sentence:

"The apple which stays too long in the tree spoils. I'm afraid that is happening to Harry." Dumbledore spoke, pacing back and forth, while Snape stood at the door. "He is not just a boy. He is the foretold child… The boy who lived. I do not believe in Divination, Severus, but I do believe that destroying Voldemort it's his fate. Everything happened too early. He will never be ready. And certainly never will be if you keep letting him hide beneath your cloak."

"I was merely doing my task." Snape defended himself. "Keeping him alive. I was not aware keeping him alive meant putting him in danger every opportunity he gets, and we already observed that they are many." he went on, sneering. "How do you expect a fourteen years old boy to defeat the Dark Lord…? Better yet, how do you expect him to fully block the connection after a few months of training when I took years training all by myself, and yet I saw myself walking on a fine line many times before?"

"You taught him well." Dumbledore caressed his phoenix. "He is aware of the danger he is facing, and he is also aware he must proceed carefully. What else do you want…? He cannot be safe forever, and you shall never forget who his parents were, taking risks is on his blood."

It hurt Snape to say: "You shall not forget his parents died at the age of twenty one, and that they trusted their lives to anyone who could roll and play dead according to their desires… Or should I remind you they considered Lupin to be a spy, and Pettigrew a friend trustful enough to be the Secret Keeper when, in fact, anyone of the Potters could be the keeper?"

Snape loved Lily dearly. He still did… After all this time. But that fact didn't stop him to see how naïve she had been while she was alive. Blind, even. That's why she talked to the poor boy with mismatched clothes on the playground. That's why she believed the Secret Keeper plan was good enough, and that's why the Potters didn't have an escape route or any other wards to their house.

He was glad to notice, however, that Harry was starting to see things how they were. There was no such thing as safety. There was no perfect plan, and certainly no wards would ever be enough. Snape crossed his arms over his chest. "We are not in position to take risks." he said, at last.

"Yet is that what we must do." Dumbledore replied. Snape's lips formed a thin line and he left the office, knowing that Dumbledore was right… He could no longer wait. But… Harry was already under great distress that night. Would he handle another one? Snape was not sure.

He needed a moment to calm down before going to the place he thought Voldemort was. A few months ago, an unexplainable death happened. A gardener, of a house big enough to be a manor… The house belonged to Voldemort's muggle father. No deaths occurred ever since, and the house was left alone. Snape had no doubts he would find Voldemort there. The Dark Lord wanted, very badly, to be found. His undercover was his only safety… But no more, after that night. Snape paced calmly to his office. It was eighteen minutes past eleven. He had time.

Someone was there, though. "I can't sleep." Harry said, standing up in a hurry as if he just got caught doing something bad, still wearing the clothes he was wearing at the feast. "I was wondering if… You had a potion or anything like that."

Well, Snape had a potion for many things, but he was afraid he did not have any for mistakes committed in the past. That, he would like to have. "Nervous?" Snape asked, going straight to the cupboard where his potions lay. Pomfrey wasn't always available to the students. That was among one of Snape's jobs.

"Yes." Harry replied. Snape was starting to regret his decision of going to Voldemort, Harry couldn't even sleep, how was he going to block the connection with Voldemort's mind, if the Dark Lord decided to play with his newest toy…? Snape twiddled a phial of Sleeping Potion on his fingers, facing the cupboard, trying to find the right words to say. He was not leaving until Harry knew about his so selfish plan.

He took a deep breath. "Remember when I told you Voldemort might know about the mind connection through other ways?" Harry didn't reply, so Snape went on, twiddling the phial and turning on his heels slowly. "I wanted you to learn Occlumency because… If I have any chance for Voldemort to take me back, I have to find him with something precious. Something he would never know but from a person close to the Order."

Harry frowned, but Snape went on: "If I want to have any chance, I have to tell him about the connection." he confessed in one breath. "And I was going… Tonight. Now, to be more precise. If the Dark Mark burns, I'm afraid it will be too late for me."

"Then go." Harry decided. "If that's what it takes for you t-"

"But don't you understand?" Snape cut him off. "I was about to put you in great danger. You are so nervous you can't sleep. You can't occlude as you should either, in this condition. I'm not going tonight. I suppose the Dark Lord can afford waiting another month."

"I _can_ occlude, fine?" Harry replied, almost retorting. "I _know_ I must. If Voldemort sees through my mind, you are as dead as I am." he added, faintly desperate. They both were, but Snape was better at hiding it. Harry was breathing heavily. "I _will_ do it. For you." Harry's breath suddenly calmed down, and his face showed a cold demeanor. He still had the boldness to say: "You know you have no choice but going tonight."

Snape narrowed his eyes. "Very… _Cheeky_, aren't we?" he said. "Listen, you are not ready yet."

"I'm not made of glass!" Harry insisted. "I know you can't wait any longer if you want to come back alive. Just go! I will be all right. You, on the other hand, won't."

"But this isn't about me." Snape murmured. "My life does not matter. My role as spy does, but if to be a spy, I have to put you in danger, then I won't do it."

"Your life matters to me, stop talking like that." Harry replied, defeated. "I jumped in front of a werewolf for you, what do I have to do more?" Snape already used that argument before, in slightly different words. And if he did, it was because it worked, and unfortunately to Snape, Harry was starting to learn some tricks.

"_Fine_." Snape hissed sharply, at last, shoving the phial on Harry's hands. "You got what you wanted. I'm going to risk your neck."

"You are risking mostly yours." Harry observed quietly. Snape held the door open:

"Just go to bed." he ordered. "I can't stay here chatting all night who is in most danger between the two of us."

"Good night, then, sir." Harry said before leaving. A farewell… In case the worst happens.

"Good night, Harry." Snape muttered when Harry was too far away to listen.

OoOoO

Snape appeared with a loud crack in front of an old, otherwise magnificent house. The front lawn, apparently, had not been taken care in years. Moss grew on the walls, and no window had any sign of light. But Snape wasn't fooled by it. Might as well be ward placed around the house so it would look as an abandoned house. Only one who really wanted to find Voldemort would go past this point. But sounds of bicycles startled Snape, and he quickly went to hide behind a tree nearby.

Three chubby boys rode the bicycles towards the house, talking nonsense to each other. Nonsense Snape was not interested of – what he wanted to see was the reaction of the three muggle boys after getting close enough to the house. At some point, the one taking the lead stopped. "…you know what, Matthew?" he said.

"What, Tom?" the one who was called Matthew replied.

"I think I have to do homework." Tom said, contemplative. "Is there in my desk since Friday…"

"I have homework too." the third one spoke vaguely. "I think we should get back."

"I think so too, Daniel…" Matthew agreed. And they went away, going away. Snape stood hidden until he couldn't listen to anything anymore and stepped confidently towards the house. There was no doubt there was wards around the house. Which student did homework on a Saturday night…? Snape was right about the wards.

As he just walked inside a bubble, the wards let him in. The grass in the front lawn was actually cared for, and there was light in one window. The shadow of a short, overweight man leaned in the direction of an armchair. Indeed… Snape swallowed hard and took a deep breath, and resumed his walk towards the house. He opened the front door and climbed upstairs. A door, further down the corridor, was opened ajar, and the fire coming from that room was illuminating the hallway.

And the illumination was enough for Snape to see a giant snake slithering between his legs, going in the direction of the illuminated room. Snape wasn't afraid. The snake must be Voldemort's new pet… Aside from Pettigrew, of course. He followed the snake silently, knowing that there was no turning back at that point.

The snake disappeared inside the room, and Snape heard hisses. Parseltongue. And then a man spoke… A voice Snape didn't hear in a long time, and that he didn't wish to hear again: "Nagini just tells me we have a guest over… Interesting… Wormtail, welcome our guest. Our household might be poor thanks to you, but at least we can be polite."

Pettigrew opened the door and smiled at Snape, showing his yellow teeth. Snape merely ignored him and walked inside: "We might as well jump the politeness, my Lord. I bring information that might interest you." Snape talked to the back of the armchair, which was facing the fire. All Snape could see was the top of Voldemort's now bald head.

"And which information you might have, Severus…?" Voldemort sneered, his pale hand caressing Nagini's head. It was not his original body, it seemed. "You betrayed me. You killed me. What kind of loyal servants do I have, I ask you?"

"I was not aware it was you controlling Quirrel, my Lord." Snape explained himself calmly. "I thought he was a mere, ordinary stealer."

Voldemort didn't buy it. "You killed Quirrel under Dumbledore's orders, of course. While I stayed without a body for over a decade, you ate and drank at the Great Hall, and stayed comfortably at Hogwarts. How do you wish to convince me that you are still loyal? I don't think you can."

"I heard Harry Potter is very fond of Snape." Pettigrew said.

"Not anymore, it seems." Voldemort observed. "Not according to my spy at Hogwarts. What happened?"

"Pettigrew knows what happened." Snape said simply.

"He knows the boy fought a werewolf to save you… I wonder if you are growing too used to your life in Hogwarts…" Voldemort purred.

"The boy is a fool." Snape hissed. "You think I would grow attached to the spawn of scum…? My good terms with the boy, that are now over, gave me the disguise I needed. The Order is back. Dumbledore knows you have returned from the day you got your body back… And I didn't tell him, no… The boy can see through your mind, my Lord, and he saw your return."

"Stand over here, Severus." Voldemort demanded, using his long index finger to point to a place in front of his armchair. Snape walked over there, and turned on his heels to face Voldemort. He barely looked human anymore. His eyes were red and his irises were like those from a snake, he had no nose, and he was so very pale, in the color of a corpse… And Snape saw many of those in his life.

Snape looked at Voldemort in the eye, letting him see only the memories Snape saw fit: Harry's first Potions class of the term, the small gathering at the chamber attached to the Great Hall, small excerpts of meeting of the Order where they discussed Harry's mind connection with Dumbledore without mentioning Occlumency. "I was wondering that." Voldemort broke the contact, satisfied. "I wondered in the moment Black's return to the Great Britain was announced on the Daily Prophet… But I have to say, I do not believe you. Not yet."

Voldemort pulled his wand from a pocket in his black robes, and Snape stood there, still as a statue, not daring to make any movement. Not daring to breath. "You can have some use, however." The Dark Lord continued. "Crucio!"

And so every nerve of Snape was burning. He kneeled on the floor, in severe pain, and then he feel on his hands and knees, his nails digging on his palms. But he didn't scream, or beg for any mercy. A minute passed, and to Snape, it felt like a century. "Crucio. Do you pledge loyalty to me?" Voldemort spoke coldly.

"I do, my Lord." Snape replied with the strength he had left.

"I need weekly reports on the Order's activities." Voldemort told Snape. "There is a spy at Hogwarts, whose identity I shall not reveal to you… I'm afraid he is not in the Order. Not yet. When he finally joins the Order, I will see if there's any worth in letting you live. Crucio!"

"_You are such a bore, Sev!" Lily exclaimed, sitting on her ankles at the grass. She had her uniform on. Snape looked down and saw his Slytherin tie. They were at Hogwarts. "You are reading this book for hours…!"_

"_What…?" Snape asked, confused, closing the book. Lily laughed, taking her red hair out of her face._

"_You even forgot about the time." she said, smiling at him. "You are late."_

"_Late for what?" Snape asked once more._

"_You have things to do, remember, rather than staying there…?" Lily mocked him. "Come on. Stand up."_

_The phrase stayed on Snape's ears. "You have things to do… Things to do…"_

And he opened his eyes. He was at his personal chamber, a phial of a very strong pain killer potion opened on his right hand. He was having hallucinations. There was still potion inside it, and some potion stained the sheets. He instantly tried to stand up, but his left knee gave in. Yet he forced himself to walk to the bathroom, limping very badly, and wash his face. His world spun and he was taken over nausea. After the contents of his stomach were out, he took the rest of the pain killer potion, which lay on the sink. Only a habit. The pain didn't bother him.

Because he was alive. He taught Harry well, indeed.

P.S.: So… Lack of updates, sorry! I had to rewrite this chapter a thousand times before being good enough. Okay, now I'm back, and things will get a lot more interesting, as you can see. It's getting good, I have to tell you… I'm having fun.

Phoenix1592: Draco's loyalties certainly do not lie with Voldemort… But let's see how things will happen for him.

Anon: Snape doesn't want Harry to, but: 1) Harry has no other choice, anyway 2) Karkaroff was in the room… Or at least Snape knew about the chances of the spy being in the room.

Amekoryuu: My English definitely got a lot better since I started writing this fanfic. And I'm glad you liked the way the characters are developing – I'm really trying my best here. The whole purpose of this story was giving Harry someone he could trust, and I thought Snape was perfect for the job… Also, Lila will definitely be very important on the story and will have some development. She's basically tying the story together.

Loha: Lila is definitely clever… But the problem is that she ends up being manipulative and secretive. A bit like Dumbledore, I guess. And yes, she definitely doesn't want to tell Harry she believes in what Draco is saying. She doesn't trust Draco, but she merely assumes Draco isn't lying and knows it's a shot in the dark. Even though the reader might be sure Draco is saying the truth, Lila doesn't know that. Since she lies when she sees fit, in her mind everyone might be lying at any given time. At least that's the way I see her. One might interpret her actions in the way one likes. Also, Harry still doesn't know anything about Legilimency, but he might learn when his skills at Occlumency get from fully blocking the access to his mind to showing only what he wants, like Snape does in this AU.

Blue Luver 5000: I'm already warning you I might cut you in half.


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter Eighty Seven – Only one Marauder left

Harry woke up from his sleep suddenly, as if his old alarm at the Durleys rang on his ears. He was able to sleep, and very well at that, during the night. But his brain was racing then, remembering the brief talk he had with Snape – and that he still didn't know what Snape's fate was. His stomach sunk, and he jumped to the floor, to change his clothes in the fastest speed he could manage. Crabbe and Goyle were still snoring. They were always snoring… Harry got used to it. But Malfoy was not there. Lately, Harry hasn't seen Malfoy a lot. Gladly.

"Harry, why you are in this hurry?" Lila, coming from somewhere Harry didn't see, approached him while he walked quickly to the Great Hall.

"I'm hungry." Harry replied.

Lila raised one eyebrow. "Honestly… I don't think I would be hungry if I were you." she observed. "You do recall you are a champion of Hogwarts… And that everyone hates you…?"

"I do." Harry said. In fact, he didn't even think about it…

But now that he considered the subject, what Lila said must be true. The Slytherins were not very famous in Hogwarts naturally, to begin with. Secondly, a Slytherin that managed to fool the age line Dumbledore made, and did not share the secret with anyone, sure would not be acclaimed as the true champion of Hogwarts. Thirdly, there was another champion from Hufflepuff, and the house didn't have much glory. And there was a Slytherin stealing that from them… Definitely, Harry was in a bad place. He had other things to worry, however. His reputation was the last thing on his mind on that particular moment.

"Fine, then. But are you… Scared?" Lila questioned, following him to the Great Hall. Harry nodded, and no words were said until they arrived at their destiny. They barely saw the glares sent in their direction, nor heard the whispers, because Hermione approached them with a napkin and toasts on her hands, and she seemed angry… And upset.

"Let's eat outside." she said, in the edge of tearing up right on the spot. Harry and Lila had no other choice but to follow her. Though Harry looked in the direction of the staff table. Everything seemed normal, and if a teacher died, they certainly would know quickly, but if Snape was dead, then the circumstances of his death were not for everyone to hear.

Nevertheless, Snape was sitting at the staff table with a scowl on his face and sipping tea. Harry didn't show any signs of relief, or else he would have to explain why he was worried in the first place. He just followed Hermione with a blank expression. Voldemort getting Snape back was a small victory – they wouldn't be without any information from Voldemort anymore… However, it was just the start. Until he was defeated, Snape would have to play the role of spy, and it was very complicated for both Snape and Harry. The worst didn't arrive yet, Harry realized suddenly.

And he saw himself near the lake, with Hermione biting a toast furiously and holding back her tears. "Can you believe it…?" she asked. "Ron isn't mad just at you anymore." she told Harry. "He said I was friends with the enemies. _Both_ enemies. And that I should be careful… Because…" A small pause, and Hermione swallowed hard. "I was turning in one of them."

"He did what?" Lila exclaimed, also taking an angry bite of her own toast.

"Wait. He considers me an enemy?" Harry questioned. "_Me_?"

"Yes, he does." Hermione replied, sneering. "And I would understand that if he wasn't mad at me as well… If he wasn't being so childish, in general."

"How could you understand him?" Harry retorted. "He's being blind. Isn't it obvious that…" Harry didn't finish the sentence. He didn't know if it was safe to talk about his guess on Voldemort's plan in an open place. Though a finish was not necessary for Hermione to understand.

"I know, Harry, I know…" Hermione sighed. "But he might be jealous of you."

"Jealous of what? Being constantly in the danger of being killed?" Harry spoke in a low voice. "I don't think so."

"Well… But you have to admit you gain a lot of attention because of that." Lila pointed out. "And that if you succeed in doing what you have to do, you will have glory for the rest of your life and way beyond that. Ron lives in a home where he has to dispute attention with many other siblings, and hang out with you, who usually gets all the attention."

But what Harry had? A father who wouldn't love him, a dead mother who hopefully would love him if she was alive… Even though her background story with Slytherins was not very happy. Harry also had a nearly insane godfather, who wasn't able to see an inch in front of his nose, and capable of hurting greatly one of Harry's best friends. There was Lupin as well, who gave Harry three scars on his back. Lastly, there was Snape… But for Snape, Harry lied to everyone he trusted. He didn't regret it, and would do it again, but he would exchange all his money on Gringotts for being able, for once, to have an adult he could trust and rely on openly. Though probably, that adult would have to be Snape.

Ron had a good, big family, with brothers, a sister, a father and a mother who would do everything for him. He lived without the fear of being killed every second, of knowing that one slip… One little mistake, would cause not only his death, but the death of his family as well.

And Ron was jealous of Harry's life…? How so?

"I don't want the attention." Harry argued. "I don't want the glory. All I want is… All I want is this to get to an end."

"But you have the attention, bad or good, Harry." Lila said and smirked. "The point is that we have to deal with what we have, instead of wishing to have something else."

They stayed in silence after that, and Harry finally grabbed a toast from Hermione's hands. They finished all the toasts in silence, to then stroll without a destiny. But after quite some time, they headed back to the castle, ready to deal with what they had to deal.

OoOoO

Sirius woke up from his slumber with Dumbledore's voice. It was his patronus, a phoenix, sitting at the head of the bed. He mumbled some swears, but sat anyway, to listen to what the patronus said: "…tonight. I assume you want to know about it before hand to have enough time to get everything ready." The patronus disappeared. Sirius took his hair out his face, trying to process the bit he heard of the message. It was, probably, about an Order reunion. Again.

"Aargh." Sirius grunted and stood up, dragging his feet downstairs and making his way to the kitchen.

"Blood traitor scum…" he heard someone mumble from the end of the kitchen. He was dizzy and confused, and he couldn't see who said it, but he knew.

"Get out!" Sirius snapped. "Get out now! You are the last thing I want to see today, get out of the kitchen!"

Kreacher, still mumbling things Sirius considered to be obscenities, left the kitchen, with something wrapped in a dirty blanket. Sirius didn't bother to see what it was… He merely grabbed a bottle of milk and sipped it as he walked around the kitchen, waving his wand for things to clean up and organize alone. It was much easier when Molly was around.

In fact, if Sirius thought that the house having people was bad, being alone with Buckbeak and Kreacher was even worst. The guilt was eating him alive… It was potentially worst than in Azkaban. He remembered the good times he had in his life, and they were not happy anymore.

Because it was his fault it was over. He knew it all along, but only recently he really stopped to think about it, and let it sink in his mind, slowly, poisoning every happy memory he might have… He shook his head, focusing on letting the house sufficiently clean. He even forced himself to take the first shower in four days, and shave, a couple of hours before the hour the reunion was supposed to start.

Lupin was the first to arrive. "Good evening." he said in a low voice, and sat very far away from Sirius, opening a book. Other person might think Lupin was reading. His eyes weren't moving, however. He was just trying to make the situation less uncomfortable.

"Hello…" Sirius replied and hesitated. "Moony." A line formed between Lupin's eyebrows.

"It has been a long time since you called me this." Lupin observed dryly.

"Yes, it has." Sirius agreed. "Don't you miss those times…?"

"Not in the slightest." Lupin replied, at least having the decency of flipping the page.

"No?" Sirius was surprised. "Why not? We had so much fun."

"You had a lot of fun. I didn't." Lupin corrected Sirius. Arthur and Molly arrived then, along with Bill and Percy. The conversation was interrupted, but Sirius was left puzzled by Lupin's last statement. Lupin was drained to a conversation with the Weasleys, they all seemed worried. Sirius just stared at nothing at all, wearing a frown and listening to no one. Then, McGonagall arrived, and… Snape. Sirius scowled, but didn't say anything.

Lastly, Dumbledore arrived. "You already heard the news, I suppose." he spoke. Only then Sirius snapped out of his state.

"What news?" Sirius inquired. He was a little disconnected with what was happening in the wizardry world, considering that owls were not allowed in the Grimmauld Place… And he knew as much. So no Daily Prophet. He didn't leave the house, either, and sometimes a Weasley dropped the newspaper in the kitchen table. But that didn't happen that day, so Sirius had no way to know what Dumbledore was talking about.

"Harry's name was picked by the Goblet of Fire last night." McGonagall replied Sirius' question. "He is now one of the champions of Hogwarts." She sent a glance on Snape's general direction. "It was not his fault, of course… He couldn't participate, but someone put his name on the goblet, and we are still trying to find out who it was."

"I'm afraid I can't give much information." Snape spoke coldly. "For now, I am not very high on Voldemort's ranks."

"You returned to… Him?" Lupin asked. Snape nodded slightly.

"Yes, Snape returned at his spy activities." Dumbledore said. "But, as Minerva said, we are still trying to discover who the spy is, and for that reason, I called you and no one else tonight. It is certain the spy is not within this group as Voldemort had no information whatsoever about the reactivation of the Order of the Phoenix.

Sirius snorted lightly. How could Dumbledore be so sure about it…? And he noticed Dumbledore used the past. "Had", not "has". "What do you mean?" Sirius questioned. "He knows the Order is back, now?" Dumbledore didn't reply. "Who told him?" Sirius went on, already knowing the answer… Snape, of course. "How are you even alive?" he continued, then, to Snape. "Because someone had to tell Dumbledore Voldemort returned, and I'm pretty sure Voldemort questioned this as well." Sirius made a pause, trying to get his thoughts together. "You told Voldemort Harry could see through his mind so he could have you back…? Are you crazy?"

"No, I am not, Black, unlike you." Snape replied calmly.

"You put Harry in danger just to save your precious neck!" Sirius exclaimed. The Weasleys, McGonagall remained in a shocked silence, while Dumbledore was silent like them, but calm. "We are all trying to protect Harry. What are you even doing here, then?"

"And since when do you care about anyone's safety…?" Lupin spoke with slight venom on his voice. "You also seem to forget Snape have been teaching Occlumency to Harry for some time… I'm sure Snape wouldn't do that in vain."

Sirius laughed it off. "You trust him way too much, Moony… Who gives you any guarantee?"

"Sirius." Dumbledore warned him. "The decision was well thought and contemplated over and over again. No one in this room would put Harry in danger in vain, I'm sure."

Sirius was in an even bad mood after that. Why everyone still insisted on trusting Snape…? It was clear as the day he was not trustworthy. Especially after putting Harry in such danger. Soon the reunion was over, because Sirius dozed off, and didn't pay attention to anything. But as the members left the kitchen, he started to be aware of his surroundings again, and noticed Lupin seemed annoyed and angry. He was the last to leave, so Sirius rushed to grab Lupin's upper arm and spin him around. "Are you… Mad at me?" Sirius asked.

Lupin released himself from Sirius' grip and rubbed his forehead, taking the already graying hairs out of it. "No… It's just that you are being…" Lupin was measuring his words. "Childish."

"Me?" Sirius questioned in disbelief.

"Yes, you." Lupin replied, more sure of himself then. "Can't you see this old rivalry or whatever you want to call it you have with Snape is only making your life worst? Could you just… Get over it?"

"Get over it…?" Sirius echoed. "He's just being the coward he always has been."

"People grow up and change." Lupin argued. "And that was what Snape did. He is the least person who would put Harry in danger for nothing, believe me… Besides, Dumbledore trusts him. Harry does it, too."

"And we don't have a clue why." Sirius retorted.

"You don't." Lupin corrected Sirius. "Think about it for a second and you will find out why everyone trusts him, and rightfully so."

"Are you actually siding with him?" Sirius insisted, almost desperately. "What about your old friends, Moony?"

"Don't call me Moony." Lupin said, very serious. "Can't you understand? We are not the Marauders anymore, Sirius! We grew up! We aren't playing games here, and I'm not sure you understand this."

Sirius stepped back, surprised with Lupin's lash out. Lupin went on: "And, even further, I don't exist just to be your friend when you need me, Sirius! Do you think I forgot that I was completely shut down, before James and Lily's death? Do you think I forgot how you almost put me in Azkaban because you find it funny to trick Snape to the Whopping Willow? How do you think does it make me feel, even now? Have you ever stopped to think about it, damn it, or are you still as selfish as before?" Lupin was breathing heavily, then, as surprised as Sirius was. "Have you ever thought you might have to apologize?"

"Moony, I…" Sirius tried to say but Lupin left, letting Sirius alone again.

P.S.: Wow, character development chapter. The plot didn't go much forward this chapter, but… Well, you know, it does, but the results will only show up a lot later. Also my Lupin is growing much more interesting than in canon, I must say.

ReaderWriterDreamerGirl7: Glad you liked it, and I hope you have enjoyed it so far.

Blue Luver 5000: I've been busy but I'm trying my best to stay on the routine.

Phoenix1592: Well, thank Merlin, no?

Sailor super-starS: Thank you…! Hope that it's still good.


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter Eighty Eight – Everybody talks

Harry wasn't exactly sure of how he survived through the week, while in the very last class of Friday that happened to be Potions. He could count on his fingers the number of people who didn't believe he put his name on the Goblet. And the people who believed he had done it… Oh, well. Ron, apparently, was the first one in the line for inventing and believing rumors. Harry, very annoyed, could see from there Ron sit with Parvati and Lavander. They weren't talking, of course, since if they opened their mouths probably that would be ten points from Gryffindor, much to their dislike. Harry didn't care about their dislike, of course… Especially because even if Snape was being unfair, what were house points near the plans of the Order of the Phoenix? Dumbledore sure thought the same way.

But the newest rumor really hit Harry in the guts: apparently he was adding up the statistics of dark wizards from Slytherin, going together with Salazar himself ("Harry can talk to snakes too! How could we miss that?" Harry heard someone say) and with Snape, even though their relationship for the public eye was way beyond the sheer dislike. The popular belief was that he and Snape were competitors, for what, no one bothered to explain…

"This won't do, Potter." Snape muttered analyzing Harry purposefully spoilt potion. It was a game, and Harry was aware of it, but it was tiresome. Harry just wanted to disappear, by then. "Apparently you have forgot to read the instruction were you should turn off the fire when the potion turned orange. Does this look orange?"

Harry's potion was gray. "No, sir." Harry mumbled, feeling that very few people in the room were sorry for him. "It's not orange."

"Perhaps I should teach you how to read again." Snape sneered and turned on his heels to watch the other cauldrons. Hermione passed Harry a note, under the table of which they were working. Harry read:

_Krum told me Snape said, in front of the Ministry, that you put your name on the Goblet… Can you please tell me what happened, because I'm mostly confused about all this. I thought we could trust him._

And then, in Lila's calligraphy: _Me too. Excuse the expression, but what the hell is going on here? I thought we had an ally._

Harry tried to reply as discretely as he could. He knew Snape was seeing it, but merely ignoring. Though he didn't want everyone to know that Snape was ignoring something Harry was doing he was not supposed to.

_It's not that hard to get, is it…? _

Hermione frowned and then made a slightly surprised face. They couldn't talk there, but that was definitely a promise that would, and very soon. Lila read the note too, but unlike Hermione, she kept her cool façade. Harry knew what they were thinking: if Snape was thinking of joining Voldemort again, they would be in a very dangerous situation. There was a little detail that didn't match, however: Snape taught Harry Occlumency. And it was working, insofar. There was no way Snape had joined or was going to join Voldemort again, for good, even if they didn't know as much as Harry knew.

Though Harry was aware he must go on with playing his part. It was up to Hermione and Lila to believe him… Or not. If they didn't, better yet for him. Neville, who was working with them, was confused, too, for certain, because Snape himself tried to protect Neville from revealing his boggart, in the last term. Well, they would find out the truth, eventually, if they stopped to really think about it. Harry wasn't going to tell them anything, even though he prayed that they put the pieces together soon.

Be as it may, the class was interrupted by a knock on the door and the arrival of Cedric Diggory: "Excuse me, Professor Snape." he said politely. Snape merely ignored him, and he took it as a sign to continue. "There is the weighing of the wands, and all the champions must be there."

"Potter can finish his… I would dare to say, potion, later, then." Snape replied in a sneer. "Let us hope none of the tasks is about reading correctly the instructions."

Harry quickly put his things in his bag and left the classroom, not meeting his eyes with anyone. The situation was getting more awful than he thought. Especially now that he saw that Cedric was what Harry could never be: handsome, with grey eyes and tall. Harry was more on the short side, and his hair was never on the right place.

"So… We are playing against each other again." Cedric spoke, rubbing his hand on another nervously. "Seriously… How did you put your name on the goblet?"

"I didn't." Harry replied flatly. "Why I would want to be hated by nearly all the student population of Hogwarts, plus Durmstrang and Beauxbeatons?" he asked. "And all that only to join on a tournament where I have three years less of magical education than the other champions… Not to mention the high rates of death. Do you really think I did it?"

The logic of Harry's speech left Cedric mute for a moment. "But who doesn't want glory?" he questioned, with a half hearted laugh.

"And since when do I have any?" Harry questioned back in a controlled voice. "You know what they are talking about me. The next Dark Lord, isn't it? What if I win? What they are going to say? When do I get this glory everybody talks so much about?"

Cedric hesitated for a second. "I'm sorry that I said something I shouldn't." he apologized, though Harry wasn't sure if Cedric believed him. Probably not… The problem was that some people were intoxicated by the idea of being a hero to the point of being reckless. Harry couldn't make a sense out of it, and he tried. No glory in the world could make Harry happy at that point. And almost no one understood that.

And so they arrived in silence into a classroom. But no class was being taught there. There was Krum, Karkaroff, Fleur, Madam Maxime, and Dumbledore, along with Ollivanders, a photographer and a woman Harry recognized to be Rita Skeeter, the extravagant journalist from Daily Prophet. "What they are doing here?" Harry muttered to Cedric, referring to Skeeter and the photographer.

"We are going to take photos." Cedric muttered back. "For the Daily Prophet."

"That's just great." Harry observed to himself, looking around. Rita Skeeter, with her red heels, turned around and smiled to them, showing at least three teeth made of gold:

"Oh, look who's here." she said, grabbing her purse made of crocodile skin in a matching color with her robes and approaching them. "The two champions of Hogwarts… I think I can make it to the headlines!"

"You said the champions were only supposed to take photos, Rita." Dumbledore intervened in Harry's behalf, standing up from the desk he was sitting on. "The weighing of the wands shall happen with the champion present."

Rita laughed. "Harry can go last." she said, pulling Harry by the arm to a broom cupboard in a corner of the room. The boy didn't protest, because Dumbledore didn't do it as well. She gently pushed Harry inside the cupboard and entered after him, closing the door.

"I can't see anything." Harry observed, finally.

"Oh, my apologies." Rita spoke, and suddenly, three candles appeared on thin air, illuminating the tight cupboard. Rita walked past Harry, almost crushing him against the wall, and sat on a bucket turned over, while signalizing for him to sit at a wooden box. He did as he was told, and Rita opened her purse, grabbing the biggest and most colorful quill Harry ever saw in his entire life, and rested it against a pice of paper. "Let's just test the quill, to see if it's working."

The quill wrote in the paper: _The fabulous Rita Skeeter, 43 years old…_

"Scratch that." Rita demanded to the quill. "We are going to start now." she told Harry. "How do you feel being the only student in Hogwarts able to fool the already senile Headmaster?"

"Dumbledore isn't senile." Harry retorted. "And I didn't fool him."

_It was possible to see the wrath in the otherwise loveable green eyes, as he spoke about the Headmaster. Would it be a sign of…_

"I'm not angry." Harry said. "And especially not about Dumbledore!"

"Don't mind the quill." Rita replied. "Just truthfully answer my questions."

"But I'm not lying." Harry argued.

"I know, dear." Rita smiled. "And how do you feel about the uncovered truth of you being the next great Dark Lord…? Was that the reason why You-know-who tried to eliminate you at such a young age? How are you going to use the Triwizard Tournament to set your new era? Do you pretend to clean the blood of the wizardry community or you just want to reign above us all?"

"I don't want to do any of those things." Harry stated. "I didn't put my name into the goblet. I don't want to participate in the tournament. I don't want to reign above anyone."

_The blank and calm tone while talking to our journalist, Rita Skeeter, just showed how cold and calculative he was. He didn't even stutter while telling so much lies – You-know-who is not match for this young and already powerful Dark Lord. Was the lack of parents that made him that way?_

"Tell me, Harry, what about your parents? Do you miss them? Do you think they would be infuriated with you by trying to take over the Wizardry World?" Rita went on. "Would they ground you?"

"I…" Harry was about to say some pretty annoyed things – he was about to lose his patience when Dumbledore opened the door of the cupboard.

"I'm afraid the interview is over, Rita." he said. "I'm sure you will have more time to say how I am an useless Headmaster later." he continued with a warm smile on his face, of which Harry was sure it was fake. "Come along, Harry."

Talk about glory, Harry thought, while standing up. Having an interview on a cupboard about his reign of power certainly wasn't something he would classify as such… He started to understand a little better Snape's situation, however. All Harry wanted was to hide in a cave and never leave there. At least he had friends who he could talk with. Snape didn't… The only friend Snape mentioned was long dead.

OoOoO

Ron was very annoyed by the end of the Potions class. His potions spoilt, and since he was a Gryffindor, and not a Slytherin, many points were taken from his house. Sometimes he wished he was sorted in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, because Snape wasn't so hostile towards those houses… Ron, however, dreaded the idea of being sorted in Slytherin.

He was walking together with Lavander, Parvati and Padma, and while the girls chatted, he didn't say anything, only scowling and looking at his own feet.

"Ron." Lavender called his attention. "We are going to the library study a little. Do you want to come with us?"

Ron considered the idea for a moment. Hermione was probably going to be there, and, of course, Krum was going to be there as well. Ron regretted worshiping Krum at that point. But, if he went somewhere else, he would probably be alone – he wasn't on the mood of talking with Fred and George, who defended Harry and condemned Ron for being harsh not only with Harry but with Hermione as well.

"Fine." Ron sighed, to then return to his silence. The walk to the library would be silent if it depended on Ron, though the girls, walking in front of him, were engaged in a conversation which could last decades, for all he knew. Well… Rather the chatting than being alone.

They walked past the table where Hermione and Krum were indeed studying, Ron's scowl deepened even further. Hermione didn't even see him walked by – Ron guessed she was too absorbed with Krum to pay attention to anything else. Much to his dislike, Lavander chose a table nearby, within eye range. Ron sat and spread his material, but then Hermione just laughed at something Krum had said. Too much for Ron to handle. He mumbled an excuse and stood up to pick up a book in the most far away shelves he could think of.

Even if he didn't think much through the decision, it was very fortunate: Ron was actually having troubles with Transfiguration… And so he skimmed through the books of one shelf, trying to find an auxiliary book for his transfigurations spells. Normally, he wouldn't even bother to do it, but his life was going down the sink, the least he could have was decent grades. Then, he heard a snort: "They should be scared, though." a girl voice said, muttering, as if she didn't want to be heard.

Ron opened a space between two very thick and old books, silently, to see what was happening in the other side. Draco Malfoy was standing there, hands on his pockets, while Pansy Parkinson was looking through the titles, searching a book for herself.

"Fudge is blind." Malfoy shrugged also muttering. "_Gladly_." He went on sneering. "And so is the entire Ministry."

"I'm pretty sure the Death Eaters could make a feast under their nose and they wouldn't see it." Pansy observed calmly. "Fortunate, isn't it?" She picked up a big red book and turned to face Malfoy: "But, of course, there is no proof that…" she rolled her eyes. "You-know-who is back."

"There is a proof." Malfoy spoke.

"But no one is going to show _that_ to the Ministry." Pansy retorted. "Not even Snape, it seems." They stood in a silence for a while. "Should we throw him a dark side welcoming party…? Fudge won't mind, anyway." She suggested. Ron wasn't sure if she was joking or not.

Malfoy sighed. "See you around, _Pansy_." he said, as if he was teasing her.

"See you around, _Malfoy_." Pansy teased back and left. Malfoy left soon after her. Ron returned to his table confused by what he heard, and what he saw… Without the book he was supposed to pick up. They seemed to be joking, but at the same time, coming from Malfoy and Parkinson sure it wasn't a joke. Ron knew Snape's behavior had changed with Harry…

As soon as Ron sat, he saw Lila going to the table Hermione and Krum were studying… Holding a big red book. Malfoy walked past a few moments later. Hermione sent him glares, while Lila hid herself behind the book and pretended she didn't see him.

P.S.: So… Yeah. I'm starting to like Malfoy. Because yes. I'm starting to like everyone, actually. Ron is the next on the list.

Loha: The Sirius bashing is a delicious icing, I love picking on him :D But it will come to an end, but… You know, slow and steadily because I need him not to be a douche eventually. And thanks for pointing out the mistake.

Phoenix1592: There's a saying in my country that says that even soft water can bring down the hardest of the rocks. Perhaps there's an accumulative effect of criticizing Sirius' behavior?

Luiz4200: Canon!Lupin had much more room for improvement if you stop to think about it. I think JK could have developed him way better… But if he did, Sirius would look bad in comparison and Merlin knows JK wants to protect her precious Marauders. Especially Sirius. If I recall correctly, she called him sexy in one interview. But I don't think developing Lupin would have a plot point in canon as it has in this AU, so I **try** not to think ill of JK for not doing it. Not that I succeed.


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter Eighty Nine – Feeding the threstals and falling into traps

"Could you at least take off the cloak?" Hermione asked in a low voice, trying not to look like as if she was speaking.

"No." Harry answered right away, from under the Invisibility cloak. "I would never take it off if it depended on me."

And Harry meant it. Hermione just resigned in silence, walking down to Hogsmeade… She couldn't quite understand how Harry felt, but she knew what he was going through. The last days were definitely hard for him: after Rita's article about the interview went out on the Daily Prophet, what a rumor was before turned in a self proclaimed fact. Unlike the time Harry was believed to be the Slytherin Heir, he didn't have the benefit of the doubt this time. Harry just wished he could be invisible forever and go away from Hogwarts.

He knew he couldn't. The day of the first task was approaching more quickly than Harry find to be comfortable… And he knew nothing about the first task he had to accomplish in the next few days. The only information he got about the tasks was that one of them had to do with dragons. He didn't know which one – and much less what was he supposed to do with the dragon once the task with it arrived. Hermione, Lila and Neville were lost, as well. Harry was under a great emotional distress, but his friends were sharing the same boat with Harry, without the benefit of Occlumency… Or without have to worry with Voldemort seeing through their minds at every second.

"But you already have a plan?" Neville muttered to Harry. "About the task?"

"I have one." Harry said. "It involves not dying."

"Well, Harry, you could always check the library for some spells." Lila shrugged. "You will only have your wand, right…? I guess you could have some use of it."

"The problem is that we don't know what kind of spell we should look for." Hermione observed with a displeased face. "Harry would have to memorize hundreds of spells and count on luck to memorize one which will work to do something useful."

"Is better than not memorizing anything at all." Lila argued. "But… Well, I think you are right. Harry doesn't have much time… If only we knew more about the task…"

That's what they all wished. It was the first time Harry was visiting Hogsmeade, but not even the sight of all kinds of magic candies and the colorful sugar quills at Honeydukes – and the taste of some Harry purchased under the slightly frightened looks of the cashier - made Harry's humor better that day.

They decided to end the day earlier, but not before a visit to the Three Broomsticks to have a butterbeer, which Harry never previously experimented. He kept himself under his cloak trying not to repeat what happened at Honeydukes, and the four sat at a table nearby the door, with sight to all the public area of the pub.

"Look who's there." Hermione observed, while they waited the butterbeers. "Hagrid and Professor Moody."

Indeed, they were at a corner, probably trying to be the discreet. With Hagrid's size, it was very hard. Moody was drinking in a bottle Harry saw him carrying around a lot of times before while Hagrid was having a giant mug of some beverage. They seemed to be talking about something not made to the public ears. Madam Rosmert arrived with the butterbeers. Harry waited for a moment where no one was looking at the table he was sitting so he could snatch one to under the cloak, while he observed Hagrid and Moody.

Several minutes passed, and a rather large group of students walked inside the bar, bringing in laughter and loud noises to the pub which was previously silent. Moody inclined to mutter something to Hagrid, and they both stood up to leave.

"Enjoying Hogsmeade, eh?" Hagrid greeted them when he walked past. "Where's Harry?"

Harry had the impression he saw Moody smirking. "Uh… He's not feeling well." Lila lied. "I wouldn't be well if I was him either."

Neville and Hermione agreed, while the door opened again. No one of them turned their necks to see who arrived, as they were focused on the exchange they were having with their teachers. And yet the person who just walked in presented herself.

"Hello, Hogwarts comrades." Luna said, a stack of magazines in her arms. "I suppose you are friends of Harry Potter." With no further talk, she handed a magazine to each one of them, but Harry, who she could not see. "My father has been unhappy with what the Daily Prophet publicizes about Harry and I thought you would want to see it."

Harry eyed the magazine Hermione studied thoughtfully. The cover was a picture of Harry, with the headline: "Harry Potter: Truly a Dark Lord?" The magazine, it seemed, was called Quibbler.

"Well, if you want to help him, what about giving a magazine to him?" Moody suggested, also studying his own magazine. At first, no one understood what Moody meant. "The poor boy is almost breaking his neck to read what's in those magazines or yours."

"Who?" Hagrid questioned.

"Who…? Harry Potter himself, Hagrid." Moody replied simply. "He's right there having a butterbeer."

"You can see through Invisibility cloaks?" Neville blurted out.

"This eye can see through them, boy." Moody pointed to his twirling blue eye. Harry, seeing that his cover was long over, uncovered himself. Luna clapped her hands once in a cheer and immediately gave Harry one magazine as well. "Have a good day." he said at last and he and Hagrid left the Three Broomsticks.

"So, do you like it?" Luna questioned, sitting at Neville's side and resting the magazines on the table. "I helped my father writing it."

Harry flipped the pages of the magazine. There was no way Fudge was secretly a werewolf… He just skipped to the part which was about him. Oddly enough, there was more truth on the weird looking magazine Luna brought than in the Daily Prophet. _Harry Potter is more innocent than we think. It is possible that nargles were the ones to put his name on the Goblet. Accordingly to a Gryffindor student, friends with Harry, Ginny Weasley: "Skeeter is crazy if she thinks Harry did it. He's not dumb, and much less goes around looking for trouble… And the idea of Harry being a Dark Lord is nothing more than nonsense and stupidity."_

_The co-writer of this article agrees with Ginny's sincere input._

"It's very good." Harry said at last. Probably no one took that particular magazine seriously, but at least there were more people with some sense in their heads that Harry was aware of. "Who is your father?" he asked, then.

"My father is the editor of the Quibbler." Luna replied. "I help him sometimes, writing some articles and I made the interview with Ginny. If you want some to distribute to you other friends, I can give them for free. I was distributing with my housemates, but they were unkind about it… Perhaps I could try with other people."

And then she stood up, and picking up the magazines, she approached the loud group who had entered the three broomsticks before. It was formed mostly by third year gryffindors. Luna gently handed some Quibblers between them, but as soon as Luna turned her back on them, they formed balls with the magazines and threw them away.

"The situation isn't good, is it?" Lila observed.

"It isn't." Harry agreed.

"Well, when I'm sad, I always go feed the threstals in the Forbbiden Forest." Luna suggested, joining them again. Harry suddenly remembered what Luna told him, about losing her mother. "They make me feel better… But lately it's harder to find them. I guess they are afraid of the oncoming dragons."

"Dragons…?" Hermione echoed.

"Yes." Luna told Hermione. "I heard that the dragons will arrive today."

"And where did you hear these things?" Harry asked.

"I can show you, if you want." Luna said. "I can take you to feed the threstals tonight. Midnight is probably the best hour."

"Won't it be dangerous?" Lila questioned. "Being at the Forbidden Forest at midnight?"

Luna considered the question for a moment. "Not with those dragons around."

OoOoO

It was fifteen minutes until midnight. Snape was a little impatient, and even though he felt the situation was more stable than from a couple of weeks ago, it was still pretty bad. All Snape did so far was handling information about the Order with very little use. And he had to make it sound as if he was giving everything he knew to Voldemort. Yet, he got nothing in exchange but the location of the Dark Lord, which changed to a cold cottage in a forest far in the north.

The problem was that he felt useless, in the way everything was going. The Order of the Phoenix remained with the small number of members it had in the summer, since the identity of the spy was still unknown – thanks to him – and so were the supposed plans of Voldemort. The Order needed a bigger task force, and they thought they wouldn't be in the dark anymore as soon as Snape returned to his spy activities, but that wasn't happening.

And Snape didn't even dare to slightly suggest to Voldemort he might be interested in knowing about the spy or about the big plan. Voldemort still didn't trust him and only believed in what Snape had to say because he had no choice about it. Snape was his only source of information from within the Order, still very well hidden from public knowledge.

He could feel the weight on his shoulders as he walked in the damp grass towards the Hogwarts' gates, to reach a point where he could finally use apparition. Something startled him, near the borders of the Forbidden Forest. A voice. But there was nothing but shadows nearby the beginning of the forest. Snape leered at the shadows between the trees. Everything was calm. The horses from the Beauxbeatons coach were sleeping, and the windows from Hagrid's hut were closed. Snape stood very still, almost not breathing. The door from the coach opened, and Madam Maxime appeared, looking around as if she didn't want to get caught. She didn't see Snape, however, because he was very well hidden in one of the gigantic shadows the castle casted on the grass, and there was very little moonlight.

Then she left the coach and tiptoed around where her horses were sleeping, following the border of the forest until she disappeared from Snape's sight. Snape knew very well what she was doing, as Charlie kept the Order well informed about the situation of the dragons. They were going to arrive tonight… And, of course, the Headmistress of Beauxbeatons would like to have a walk in the moonlight to see what the first task was going to be about. Snape didn't know how Madam Maxime guessed where the dragons were. He, in fact, had no idea about it.

But he was running late, and her activities during the night didn't interest Snape in the slightest, he had greater things to worry about. He resumed his walk towards the gates, passing nearby the Durmstrang ship. At this time, usually all the lights would be off and everyone would be asleep, but apparently Karkaroff had a second thought about sleeping and was watching the castle from the ship, and Snape went further in the shadows so he would not be seen by Karkaroff as well. Finally he was out of Hogwarts' grounds, and disappeared with a crack.

Within a split of second, his feet reached the cold ground of another forest. It was already snowing there, and the roof of a simple cottage in a small clearing was white from the fall of the snow. Anyone else, knowing who was inside of that cottage, would turn around and flee. Snape, without even hesitate, walked towards the door and opened it, entering in the warm ambient, due to a charm casted on the cottage in order to make it comfortable.

The room Snape entered was supposed to be a cozy living room, perhaps with a rug on the floor and some couches to people gather and warm themselves in the fireplace. But there was nothing of it. There was only a single armchair facing the fireplace, and nothing more than that. "You are late." Voldemort observed, and like the first time Snape met him earlier the same year, only the top of his head was visible.

"The Hogwarts' grounds were quite busy today." Snape explained. "It seems as if Dumbledore isn't the only one Headmaster who wants to keep his champion alive over any cost." He had told Voldemort about the Order being aware of what the first task involved a week before. It somehow pleased Voldemort, Snape could tell.

"I see." Voldemort mused. "But they are not important in the moment. I have a question to make, Severus, and I hope you could answer it to me. Is the boy ready for the task?"

Snape hesitated in answering the question. The answer was no. Even though Dumbledore wasn't tied to play fair in the Tournament, he still didn't authorize for Snape to tell Harry about the first task. Dumbledore made sure, instead, that at the task would be enough people to intervene if Harry's life was put in danger. Snape didn't tell Voldemort about that…

"Is the boy ready for the first task?" Voldemort insisted harshly.

"He is not, my Lord." Snape replied, actually expecting that the answer would be satisfactory.

"He must be." Voldemort said. "You will help him." he decided, then. "Use of these detentions you give him nearly every week to teach him something. Use your previous bond with him, if you must."

Snape remain in silence for some time. "You expect him to live, my Lord?" he asked, then.

"He will live." Voldemort answered Snape's question. "That old man won't let him die, of course. But the boy must succeed in this task, not merely be saved, and you will help him. This is my task for you. Do not fail me."

That left Snape puzzled. Protecting Harry was on Voldemort's plans? What was he thinking of? Snape knew the Tournament was nothing but a big trap. He didn't know that he had to help Harry to purposefully fall into it.

P.S.: I was ill and unable to think. Turns out I have gluten intolerance along with my already known lactose intolerance. I won't answer the reviews this chapter because I am really tired and everything, but I will answer them next chapter, pinky promise… Also, I'm quite enraged that I can count the food I can eat with my fingers, so it's probably not the best time to answer reviews anyway.


	91. Chapter 91

Chapter Ninety – Doing what it takes

After making sure Lila was on his place at his dorm, Harry finally let the dungeons, covered by his cloak. The Marauder's Map and his wand were with him as well – he was very sure he would need as much protection as he could have. Hogwarts wasn't a safe place anymore, definitely. And, of course, he wanted to avoid Professor Moody, as the teacher was able to see through the cloak. Using the cloak to go to Hogsmeade turned out to be more successful than Harry expected.

But the hallways were silent and empty that night. It didn't take much time for Harry to sneak out the castle and walk across the Hogwarts' grounds towards Hagrid's hut. Luna was sitting by Hagrid's doorstep, calmly reading a Quibbler. She was easy to notice against the shadows of the night, and that fact didn't seem to bother her in the slightest. Harry fastened his pace, then.

"How did you get out?" Harry asked as soon as he was within ear range, uncovering only his head. "Everyone can see you."

Luna closed her magazine and peered at Harry with a faint smile on her face. "Everyone can see me, but not everyone looks." she said, not minding Harry's warning. "I came here walking just as you did. And we are not the only ones, it seems." She was not looking at Harry anymore, but at some point at Harry's back.

"What?" Harry asked back immediately, turning his body to see what Luna was looking at. And even though he couldn't quite see who was leaving, it wasn't that hard to notice the tip of Snape's cloak crawling into the shadows of Hogwarts on the grass. The fact that Snape stopped walking also wasn't unnoticeable. Harry quickly ducked and threw his cloak over Luna as well, breathing heavily.

"You seem worried." Luna observed in a mutter when, with some effort, Harry was trying to see if Snape already walked away. "Is it because Snape is sneaking out too…? For what I've heard, you two don't like each other."

Even though there was no possible way Luna knew about Occlumency, or the Order, or about Voldemort's return, she got it right. Harry was worried, indeed. Snape was sneaking out to see Voldemort. And there never was the guarantee he would go back alive. Harry knew as much, but seeing Snape getting out of Hogwarts to go to Voldemort made everything more real to the boy. On top of that, Harry himself wasn't in a very good place either. He was out of the castle to see what he was going to face three days later.

"You've heard it right." Harry replied, and not being able to see Snape, he stood up slowly while waiting for Luna to do it as well, so they wouldn't be uncovered. They couldn't wait all night there, could they? "Where we should be heading?"

"We are going to walk a little." Luna said, taking the lead though still under the cloak with Harry. They walked near the borders of the Forbidden Forest, going away from Hagrid's hut, unaware that someone was taking the same route as them, but several feet behind. It was only when Hogwarts was considerably far away from them, Harry uncovered himself and Luna.

"Where is that fence you talked about?" he asked, then.

"We are not very far away." Luna replied, her eyes wandering around, seeming distracted. Harry was anything but distracted. His hand was hurting from grasping the wand tightly and any noise or movement startled him. "I wouldn't be afraid, if I were you." she said. "We have company."

"Company?" Harry echoed, thinking that Luna was talking about nargles.

"Yes." Luna confirmed, putting the Quibbler inside a bag she was carrying on her shoulder. "Madam Maxime has been behind us ever since we left."

Harry instinctively turned his neck to look back, and, indeed, Madam Maxime was behind them. No one else would be that tall. Only Hagrid, perhaps, but he was considerably larger than the Headmistress. "Why is she doing that?"

"The same reason you are here." Luna spoke. "She's curious, and she wants to see the dragons for herself… She asked me once where I was going."

"You are telling everyone about the dragons?" Harry inquired. Soon all the champions would know about them. She didn't answer, however, because then, a fire flame rose in sky, from the middle of some trees close to where they were. "It's there, isn't it?"

Luna nodded and walked towards the source of the fire. Soon it was possible to hear the noise of whips and wizards talking very loudly to each other. "I don't think we can get much closer than that." she observed and went inside the Forbidden Forest.

Harry wasn't particularly afraid of the forest, by then. Neither was Luna, apparently. The trees were still much spaced from each other, and the moonlight could hit the ground. Luna approached a large and tall tree, whose branches were low. She simply grabbed a branch strong enough to support her and hooked herself up. Harry did the same after putting everything he was carrying on his pockets, though not as much confident as she was.

Luna kept climbing higher and higher, looking back once in a while to see if Harry was following her. Until she stopped, sitting on a branch which was quite far away from the floor of the forest. Once Harry was there with her, he could see the so called fence perfectly.

And inside of the fence, there were four dragons, each one of them tied by their paws and necks, trying to be controlled by seven or eight wizards which. It was possible to hear them talking to each other, but not distinguish the words. One of the dragons called Harry's attention the most: it was black and seemed to be the most energic of the four, releasing fire and smoke more often than the other ones. Harry couldn't see many details, but the others dragons were red, green and silver.

"I wanted to see them from far away today. Usually I get closer." Luna explained, opening her bag again and taking from there a chocolate frog. "You want some?"

"No, thank you." Harry replied curtly, magnetized by the sight of the dragons. Now the first task seemed much more real than before. A few moments later they heard steps, and it was Madam Maxime approaching where the dragons were from inside the forest. She got closer than Luna and Harry, due to her curiosity, but she headed back to Hogwarts shortly after.

At this point, half of the champions knew at least a bit about what the first task was going to be about. Of course that by tomorrow Fleur would know about the dragons. "Do you think is safe to leave now?" Harry asked after some time.

"I think so." Luna replied, getting ready to climb down, but something stopped her: "There is someone else coming."

From there, it was possible to see the border of the forest, too, and Harry saw Luna was right. Karkaroff was walking there. A fire flame rose to the sky again, coming from the black dragon that called Harry's attention. Karkaroff grinned, showing his yellow teeth. Krum would know about this task as well, it seemed.

OoOoO

"His plan is having Harry to succeed." Snape said curtly, as soon as he walked inside Dumbledore's office. "He doesn't want Harry to die at the first task."

"Then Harry won't." Dumbledore replied.

"You don't understand. He wants _me_ to help Harry to succeed." Snape insisted. "It isn't about surviving. Voldemort wants Harry to complete the task, whatever it is. Any ideas?"

"Do as he says." Dumbledore spoke.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"I can think several reasons why not, Headmaster." Snape hissed. The most important of the reasons is that they shouldn't think "why not?" while going along with Voldemort's desires. "You intend to use the boy as bait?"

"You don't understand the situation, Severus." Dumbledore straightened himself on his chair. "Harry is not just a boy. He has to do what he has to do. For now, we don't know anything about what Voldemort wants other than seeing Harry dead, and for some reason, wanting Harry to succeed at the first task. Think about it: can you throw everything away? Would you simply refuse to spy Voldemort because you fear for your life?"

"I can't, and I wouldn't." Snape replied dryly. "You know it very well."

"Harry can't do it as well. And he won't. He knows he's not just a boy. He survived, Severus!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "He knows there's a prophecy about him! He knows he's the only one who can defeat Voldemort."

"He is not a disposable piece of meat just because there's a prophecy about him." Snape retorted.

"No, he's not." Dumbledore agreed. "I'm afraid he has much more responsibility than a normal child, but we can't chose the life we live, can we?"

Snape knew as much. And that's why he changed the date of Harry's next detention from Monday to the Sunday. They needed to talk, and Harry ought to be trained.

"Why you called me earlier, sir?" Harry asked as soon as the door of the Potions classroom closed and the wards Snape placed in the room were active. "Is it about the first task?"

"It is." Snape said. "You want to survive through it, I suppose."

"If I can." Harry mumbled.

"Well…" Snape measured his words, trying to find the right way to say what he intended to say. "Do you want to succeed? Do you wish to complete the task?"

"No." Harry said. "I didn't want to be a champion in the first place. I don't want any of this. Looks like succeeding would make my life potentially worst." Then he sighed. "I can't really run away from it, can I?"

"No." Snape agreed, knowing very well how Harry was feeling. "But there is something I must say to you. Voldemort wishes you to complete the first task."

Harry was confused, then. Snape was as lost as Harry was, unfortunately for both. "He wants me to win? Why?"

"I don't know." Snape spoke. "Needless to say he doesn't trust me much."

Harry, then, remained in silence and sat at a nearby stool, in the far end of the classroom. Snape didn't say anything either – he knew Harry was considering his options, even though Snape didn't lay them for him. He was smart enough to get he was in a dangerous situation, and the odds were against him. There was no way out. Voldemort wanted him to succeed, already relying on his survival. If he died, well… Then he would be dead. There wasn't much a corpse could do. And that was, too, what Voldemort wanted.

"How I would complete the task, if I were going to try?" Harry questioned.

"Are you going to?" Snape questioned back.

"I have no options." Harry said. "Then I might as well find out what Voldemort wants. What are we going to do?"

"The first task is about defeating a dragon… Or, at least, getting past through it." Snape explained. "One of the Weasleys is here at Hogwarts at this very moment and he gave the Order everything he knew." For some reason, Harry didn't seem much surprised to find out about the dragons, but Snape didn't mind. Certainly dragons were not the most impressive thing Harry heard of that day. "So I can help with that."

"How?" Harry inquired.

"There is a spell I wanted to show you." Snape grasped his wand, which was in his inner pocket. He lifted a random stool of the middle of room, and had it floating in mid air. "Sectusempra!" Snape said, and the stool was cut precisely in half.

P.S.: So… Guess what is going to happen? I have more in my mind, of course, don't be fooled, dear readers.

Sailor super-starS: When you read this, be sure I'm very glad you took your time to review. Though it will take some time, eh?

Phoenix1592: No, Voldemort doesn't want him to die. I can tell that from Voldemort's part, there isn't much change on the plans. But the circumstances are completely different now: for one, he has his body back. Snape is spying again and Harry is _far_ away from Canon!Harry. The plan is the same, but it won't work out in the same fashion.

Blue Luver 5000: Actually, I can eat glucose. What I can't eat is gluten, which is present on wheat and oat, for example. I can eat chiken, though, thank Merlin.

Loha: Yes, I've been playing around with my diet a lot. It's not new from me that I have problems with gluten: I stopped eating fast food regularly and cut out the bread for over two years now. But I did eat a lot of cookies. *guilty* But I discovered there are some fruits I like and tapioca is a good substitute for bread. I'm well now, gladly.

Omega13a: I lost a lot of weight because I couldn't handle to eat without having stomachaches. It's pretty shocking when you first think you can't eat anything with wheat – almost everything has wheat nowadays. But I'm handling it like a boss. And good to hear you are fine, now. Not eating gluten is hard, got to tell you.

Anon: I wouldn't say friends, exactly, in the right sense of the word. I think she started to get loose with Malfoy because he's the only one from whom she doesn't keep any secrets, and if there's someone who she can be herself with, it's Malfoy. A pretty good base for a friendship, if you ask me. Though insofar I have zero plans for Lila's romantic life. She might as well be aromantic.

JaylaCaine: Sorry I took longer – I'm a lot busier and still trying to adjust my time table to keep updating in a regular basis. I can promise two chapters for week, four is the maximum number. I will try to update as much as I can, and I hope you keep reading.

StarOnyx: Well, it all depends in points of view. I personally think Lupin is starting to being brave and speaking up for himself, and I don't think he should *get over it* if Sirius is still the same he has always been – though Sirius is getting slightly better, in my opinion. Lupin, in that incident, if he went to Azkaban, it would be for something that he did, but didn't wish to, couldn't stop and even less agreed to participate in. Whereas Sirius knew about the dangers/consequences of swapping the Secret Keepers without Dumbledore's approval– and he also knew there would be a danger factor in chasing after Pettigrew, who was in fact loyal to Voldemort and not a friend. He knew the risks, when Lupin wasn't even aware there was a risk if he attacked Snape in his werewolf form. And I will say it again: Lupin couldn't stop attacking Snape. Sirius could have thought better about his ideas however.

Furthermore, in the way I see it, Lupin is not crying about his former chance going to Azkaban. He's complaining about Sirius' carelessness and recklessness that still goes one even though Sirius is not in position to be the good ol' Marauder. Then he takes to the personal side of it, because Sirius lack of thought about the risks already put Lupin in danger. Lupin in that scene is angry at Sirius AND is trying to put some sense into his head at the same time, even though recalling events that happened long ago (I won't make anything up. Many things on the Marauders are mere speculation, and if someone disagrees, I will try to explain how I got into that conclusion.)

Sorry if this turned out to be an essay: I didn't know how to explain how I see things without writing a lot. And also, you are free to understand in the way you want to – I am merely explaining what I think, and my opinions are not factual. You know, I can't tell if the blue I see is the same blue you see.


	92. Chapter 92

Chapter Ninety One – The Potter DNA

The first task was going to happen in the very next day. Harry wasn't nervous. He was stoic, rather. He had mastered the Sectusempra spell very quickly: there wasn't much to do but having a good aim and concentrate, which Harry could do, and very well. But that didn't put away the feeling Harry had about having no way out of the whole mess he was in.

He wasn't going to win no matter what happens in the following day, so why bother worrying at all? Of course, however, that he didn't reveal anything Snape told him to Hermione, Lila and Neville, so they were nervous enough to cover Harry's lack of concern.

"Are you sure you don't want to practice any spells?" Hermione asked while they walked to the Great Hall for lunch. "We still have time, and you don't seem to have a plan."

"I'm sure." Harry replied flatly. "There's no way I can possibly have a happy ending on this."

"But, Harry, you could die!" Neville exclaimed. "You are going to fight a dragon." he added in a whisper. "How can you not have a plan…?"

"I see what Harry is up to." Lila observed. "Everyone will go on about Harry being a Dark Lord if he survives… Even worst if he does complete the task. But I really think you should see some spells for protecting yourself. You still could die."

Well, Harry wasn't sure about worrying with the risk of dying at the task. His life wasn't a never ending wonder in the first place. But the point is that if he died, Voldemort would have what he wanted and Harry should take in consideration the prophecy about himself. Many people thought Divination wasn't to be believed – Harry being one of those people. Many things Trelawney said turned out to be truth however. He survived a Killing Curse when he was a baby, and almost destroyed Voldemort on the process. The prophecy was already partially right.

"I know." Harry said, then. "I will be all right."

"You shouldn't be so sure about that." Lila replied looking at Harry with a suspicious look. "You were never like this, what's going on with you?"

Harry remained in silence. Many things were going on with him. They walked in silence for a little while, and then a group of hufflepuffs walked past them, and one of them was Cedric Diggory. The others scowled down at Harry and his friends, but Cedric politely greeted them. It reminded Harry that Cedric was the only one who didn't know about the first task. It didn't seem fair…

Then he saw he had the perfect opportunity to practice his aim: "Go ahead." Harry spoke, already reducing his pace. "I will be at the Great Hall in one minute."

"If you say so." Lila said in a unsure tone but yet they kept on walking and left Harry on that hallway. The group with Cedric was already far away, so Harry turned on his hells and walked quickly to stay at a closer distance.

He pointed his wand to Cedric's backpack. "Sectusempra." He muttered, and within a split of second, Cedric's things fell on the floor. He spoke something to his friends, and he was left behind. Harry put his wand away and went to talk to Cedric. "Dragons."

Cedric looked up at Harry: "What?"

"The first task will have dragons." Harry explained himself better. "I thought you would like to know."

"How do you know about this?" Cedric questioned and stood up, forgetting about his books stained with ink on the floor.

"It doesn't matter, does it?" Harry questioned back without stuttering. "Don't you want to win?"

"Yes, I do, but…" Cedric hesitated. "Not with cheating."

"Everyone knows. Krum, and Fleur." Harry said. "You don't have any advantage upon them. I thought it would be unfair for you and that's why I told you." He was saying the truth, but he couldn't go past the feeling it may seem as if he was lying. Not wanting to go further into the conversation, and knowing that he already told what he wanted to – and even more – he added: "Good luck." And then he walked away, leaving Cedric on the empty hallway.

Well, if everyone was going to think ill of him anyway, at least he could have the feeling he was doing something right, for a change.

And so the day of the first task arrived. The classes were going at noon, giving time for the students to go to the spot where Harry found the dragons with Luna. The students were, however, unaware of what they were going to find there. Harry, on the other hand, was painfully aware of what he was going to find, and meanwhile, he had little idea of what he was supposed to do. Even though the obvious path would be to somehow stop the dragon, he wasn't sure of the objective of the task. Just throwing four students inside a fence with dragons to see who would get out alive didn't seem like a good plan. In fact, it seemed rather pointless.

Nevertheless, Harry went to have breakfast normally, and went to his first class of the day, History of Magic. He thought he would be nervous, or at least apprehensive, but it wasn't like that. He was focused: the first task was merely something he needed to get through. Like Divination homework. There was much more things to worry about, and Harry believed himself to be well prepared. Depending on what he had to do, he just needed to get close enough to injure or otherwise impair the dragon… He doubted he could slice the dragon in half like Snape did with the stool.

The class was over, and Harry was going through the Great Hall to go to his next class, when it was possible to notice that some students were stepping out of someone's way. That someone happened to be Snape. At least Hermione and Lila tried to conceal their concern. Neville wasn't very good at it, though.

"Mr. Potter." Snape said. "You will be delighted to know you will have to be dismissed from classes earlier… I believe you would like to prepare yourself for the _dangerous_ task that lies ahead of you." he added with pretended malice. "Follow me."

Harry just gave a small nod of goodbye to his friends and followed Snape, at least trying to pretend some hesitation in doing so. But once they were out of the castle, Harry returned to his normal expression. "They think you are loyal to Voldemort again." he observed.

Snape snorted. "Not being a fluffy bunny doesn't mean I went back to my old habits."

Fluffy bunny wasn't something that could describe Snape. Ever. "I know." Harry agreed. "But they don't know everything."

"That's because they shouldn't." Snape spoke. "If Voldemort rises to power again and any of your friends end up in his hands, I'm afraid it won't be very helpful for me. Let them think what they want. It's safer this way."

It was. Harry never actually thought of the possibility of Voldemort rising to power again – it was a dark shadow in the horizon, that Harry never dared to look at. But Snape's words showed the imminent danger. Voldemort could read minds. Harry could protect himself from it, and so could Snape, but not Hermione, or Lila, or Neville… And neither could Ron, even if he still wasn't on speaking terms with Harry… He didn't understand the jealousy, and didn't understand why Ron suddenly believed in all rumors. Though having his friend back was something Harry would appreciate.

"Do you think it's going to happen?" Harry questioned.

"Oh, I am sure." Snape replied. "We are less than twenty people trying to bring down the greatest Dark Lord that is, even if said Dark Lord is somewhat alone. When the Ministry finally acknowledges Voldemort's return, it will be too late. I am as useless as the Ministry in this particular moment."

"I don't think you are." Harry observed.

"What am I doing but exactly what Voldemort wants?" Snape asked, and then they were very close from the fence where the dragons were. But the entrance behind some trees, which Harry didn't get much close from when he was there before, was impossible to be seen. A tent covered the sight of the fence and of the dragons. "You don't have to complete the task if you don't want to." he muttered, then. "It's too dangerous."

"I will." Harry decided in a low voice, knowing that they could be observed, now that they were nearby the tent. "Voldemort will always come up with a new plan. I just want this over as quickly as possible." Without any further exchange, Harry entered the tent, decisively, and sure of what he was going to do.

The other champions were not as sure as Harry was: Fleur seemed pale and within an inch from vomiting right there, sitting at a corner. Cedric paced across the tent, restless, and Krum stood nearby the opposite corner Fleur was sitting. He didn't look nervous, but he was definitely sulkier than normal. Harry supposed it was his way of showing anxiety.

Harry didn't speak anything, and neither did the other three in the tent – they all knew they were not in the mood to talk. The silence was over, once Bagman entered the tent as well, with a bag on his hand. "Let's jump the presentations. You already know who I am, I already know who you are." he said, trying to sound cheerful. "I'm going to tell you what the first task is about." Fleur straightened herself in the corner - Madam Maxime clearly told her about the dragons. "You will have to get the golden egg. You will get a number in this bag, and it will be the order you are going to compete. Ladies first."

Bagman opened the small bag, and Fleur walked towards him, her chin up high. She put her hand inside the bag and pulled out of it a perfect miniature of the silver dragon Harry saw. In its neck, there was a small number 2. Bagman smiled, certainly expecting surprise from Fleur but only getting a nod. And then Krum was the next, and he got the red dragon with the number three. Diggory was the third, and got the green dragon, the number one.

Harry, then, already knew which dragon he was going to face, even though he didn't know the name of it: it was the black dragon. He didn't even blink when he saw the miniature of the dragon with the number four in his hand, opening its wings and showing its fangs to him.

"Very well." Bagman said. "Cedric, you can go on the sound of the siren."

Harry looked around and saw there was a chair for each one of the champions. So he sat in one of them – he wasn't sure of how long it was going to take. He disconnected himself from his surroundings, not listening to noises outside the tent, nor the narration of the task. He only went back to his normal state when he was alone, after Krum left.

There wasn't much to do: he played around with his wand, and soon he heard: "Aaaand Krum gets the egg! Potter is the last, but not least, champion to face his dragon."

It took some time for the siren signalizing for him to leave the tent and go to the fence. And Harry walked out of the tent, seeing the bleachers around the fence. People screamed, and he wasn't sure if wanting for him to win, or wanting for him to die. The dragon was curled up around a nest with eggs. Most of them were its eggs, it seemed, but one was golden. Harry saw nothing but threat in its orange eyes.

He took a deep breath and walked inside the fence, and the dragon started to take an offensive stance. Harry kept distance, knowing that the flames could hit him if he got closer. And, indeed, the flames almost hit him: but he dodged and approached the dragon by it sides, and with a Sectusempra, Harry injured one of its wings, trespassing the scales but not seriously damaging the dragon.

It released a painful sound and spit even more fire towards Harry, and he had to enlarge the distance between him and the dragon again, dancing a lethal and dangerous dance. The realization he just annoyed the dragon without actually injuring it came to him. It was spitting fire for no reason at all, now, and all Harry did was trying to get out of the way.

He had to get closer. But how…?

"Potter managed to seriously anger his dragon!" Bagman said. "What is he going to do now…? Let us hope that he will catch the egg soon."

The last sentence rung in Harry's ears. It seemed weird. Harry was used to hear catch the snitch. Another flame came towards him, and he hid behind a large rock, panting. Catch the snitch. He needed his broom.

He could feel the dragon was trying to melt down the rock – and he had no doubts it eventually would. Harry cleared his mind. He had only his wand, of course. But no one said he couldn't have any other things if he could summon them with his wand. He raised his wand to the sky: "Accio Nimbus 2000!"

P.S.: I guess having his father's genes is handy once in a while. It's also nice because I don't want to erase completely Canon!Harry in my story. My Harry is different, but I would like to keep the canon vibe of him as much as I can. Believable OOC, guys,_ believable_ OOC.

BlackHeartedBirthday: Dumbledore at a second glance does have a twisty morality but I don't hate him because of that… I would say that his twisty morality is the kind of twisty morality that I don't actively dislike. He's just "meh" for me. I don't like him, but I don't dislike him either.

Loha: Indeed… I wonder what dragon kebab tastes like.

Blue Luver 5000: I will definitely try it out sometime.

Phoenix1592: We can make an exception for Voldie, for sure.


	93. Chapter 93

Chapter Ninety Two – Slytherins play clever

Of course that it would take some time for the broomstick to leave the dungeons and get there, so Harry had to keep his focus to dodge the flames until the time the Nimbus 2000 arrived. He couldn't hear much, but it was obvious anyone was thinking about what he was doing. Bagman's voice sounded nervous, even if Harry didn't distinguish his words – he was trying to hear something else. Gladly, less than one minute later after a few nearly misses Harry didn't find fun at all, he heard the familiar sound of a broomstick flying in high velocity.

His Nimbus 2000 passed flying through his head, and he grabbed it, flying attached to the broom only by his arms, and having one hand not very useful because of his wand. Nevertheless, he distanced himself from the flames enough for him to ride the broomstick as he normally would, above the high trees of the Forbidden Forest.

Analyzing the situation from far away, there was no need for him to slay the dragon – and he doubted he could do as much. All he needed was a distraction, something to make the dragon confused and unaware of whom it was supposed to spit flames at. The bleachers were in a safe zone, anyway.

"What is he doing up there? Does he know the egg is still on the nest?" Harry heard.

The dragon was waiting for his return, its eyes firmly locked on Harry. The eyes of the dragon reminded Harry of the basilisk, and what happened in the Chamber of Secrets, considerably time back. No, he didn't need to slay the dragon. He could blind the dragon and then snatch the egg. Harry smiled. In the chamber, there were few people for the basilisk to smell. But down the fence, there were many people, and many smells, enough to confuse any animal, Harry hoped.

Wasn't Harry winning the task what Voldemort wanted? Then, he would have it…

Harry took a dive, enjoying the feeling of wind through his hair and the general experience of flying, that he forgot how he missed it, going straight towards the dragon. When he was close enough, the dragon spit fire again, only to have Harry dodging it and making a circle around it.

He flew past an orange eye, and turned his upper body, using his right hand to aim at the iris: "Sectusempra" he muttered. In a split of second, he was back at his original position. It wasn't possible to see if the eye was indeed hurt by the spell or not, but it was very much possible to hear…

"What was that?" Bagman exclaimed. "What is he doing?"

Harry enjoyed the general confusion – the dragon was distracted and he was able to easily cut the other eye. It was sending fire to the skies, unable to see or smell Harry. He took another dive, passing through its legs and flying right above the nest, and, finally, grabbing the golden egg.

"What a clever trick!" Bagman said, finally realizing what Harry did. "That will surely give him some points. The youngest one completes the task in the lowest time!"

There were cheers, incredibly. Feeling the heavy egg under his arm and flying in circles to slow down his velocity, he wasn't happy, however. The outcome sounded good, but, in this case, there was no good outcome. It was merely what Voldemort wanted. Though Harry thought something was going to happen right away… And all that happened was celebration.

He landed in front of the tent, exhausted. And there were people expecting him already: Professor MacGonagall, Moody and Hagrid were waiting there.

"Oh, you still have it!" MacGonagall exclaimed, sounding extremely touched. She was referring, of course to the broomstick. She was the one who got him playing Quidditch, in the first place… Harry was glad for that. Even though Gryffindors and Slytherins not always were in good terms, he and the Head of the Gryffindor House were in excellent terms.

"I do. Thank you, professor." Harry mumbled. "For everything."

"Harry! You did it!" Hagrid said out loud, then, pulling Harry for a rib crushing hug. When Harry put his feet on the ground again, it was Moody time to speak.

"Not bad." he snarled, his blue eye swinging around but his black one fixed on Harry. "That was some clever trick. I wouldn't expect anything less from a Slytherin."

"You have no idea, Harry." Hagrid spoke cheerfully. "It was the Hungarian Horntail, the one you faced, the most dangerous of them all…!"

Harry tried to look happy for making it, but it was getting harder as the time passed. MacGonagall broke the conversation, at last: "Well, Madam Pomfrey will want to check you." she spoke, back to her normal demeanor. "Go back to the tent and soon the notes will be delivered."

He nodded and entered the tent, and Madam Pomfrey immediately guided him to a stool: "Dragons!" she exclaimed. "Didn't they have anything more harmful to bring in?" she shook her head. "I wonder what the next task will be!"

Harry let Madam Pomfrey work, passing a thick orange cream in some burns Harry had in his arms. He didn't notice them, or felt the pain until he was aware they were there. At least the cream numbed the pain. When Madam Pomfrey was done, the other three champions entered the tent: Krum seemed to be fine, and so was Fleur, but Cedric had one part of his head covered by the same cream Harry had – apparently he wasn't as lucky as anyone else.

And a few seconds later than the champions, Hermione and… Luna, with a huge snake hat, which opened its mouth to slid the tongue out and hissing as a normal snake would. And the hat continued, forming the body of the snake that rested against Luna's back and crawled on the floor as a cape. Luna stood there politely while Hermione jumped on Harry's neck: "You have no idea how scary it was!" she said, letting go of him.

Harry slid from the stool to the floor. "I think I do." he observed quietly. "Uh… Nice hat, Luna."

She smiled. "Did you like it…? I thought it would be nice to show some support, as you don't have much…"

The snake showed its tongue again. "It's great, really." Harry said. Krum cleaned his throat from a considerably distant place of the tent.

"Oh, you too!" Hermione exclaimed when she finally saw him. "You were great!"

"I wish I had the idea of the broomstick." he said, putting his hands on his pockets and approaching them. "I smashed the other eggs." He shrugged.

"But you got the golden egg, didn't you?" Hermione comforted him with a pat on his back.

"You two went well." Luna observed.

"I think…" A loud voice from the entrance of the tent said. It was Lila's voice. And she was with Ron. "Ron has something to say. Something _nice_."

Ron went closer to Harry and sighed. "I'm sorry. Of course you didn't put your name of the goblet."

"_Of course_." Harry sneered. After an awkward pause, he added, with a grin, all the quarrels forgotten: "I accept your apologies."

OoOoO

The more the time passed, the more Ron saw that he messed up things. Badly… And not only that, now he had a suspect dancing in the back of his mind, a suspect he didn't want to admit to himself that he had… Because it didn't make sense at all. What would Lila want with Malfoy? They hated each other. Lila probably hated Malfoy more than Hermione did, having to be housemates with him and everything. She even admitted that she had no intentions of saving Malfoy's life on the diary incident and she stood loyally in Harry's side.

Or did she?

Ron walked alone to where the first task was going to happen, really trying to put these thoughts away. He and Lila were not much close, but he never doubted of her intentions… Until now. Thinking about it, Ron realized she had everything she wanted to be a spy: she could shape shift and be whoever she wanted to – and she was good at it - , she could lie naturally and easily. And, most of all, while she wasn't as studious as Hermione was, Lila seemed to show the wicked cunning of the Slytherins. No wonder she was sorted into the house, even if she was muggleborn. While Lila's intelligence worked well for Harry to get out or avoid a lot of trouble, it could work even better _against_ him.

But all Ron had was an impression. Yet, he paid more attention to Malfoy, Lila and Parkinson, watching their moves even if he had no reason whatsoever to actually believe Lila and Malfoy were associated… To help Voldemort, it seemed, due to the subject of their supposed conversation in the library, which Ron could still remember vividly.

He stayed behind, away from his Gryffindor housemates… And closer to the Slytherins. He could see, from where he was, Malfoy walking with Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson. She seemed to be herself, giggling as if she was being tickled. Ron never saw Lila doing that, but, just in case, he kept an eye on them.

The first task passed and Ron was divided between still watch Malfoy and actually watch the champions. He lost sight of him when it was Harry's turn. Ron wasn't mad at Harry anymore, at that point, with the realization Harry might have been betrayed…

And when he was leaving the bleachers, he heard something from underneath it. Voices. He kneeled and looked between the spaces of the steps. "He's lying. I know he is." Pansy muttered. Or would it be Lila?, Ron thought. "Did you see the spell he used? I never saw that spell in my entire life, and I'm not sure where he learned it."

"I know that spell." Draco replied. "My father taught me… It was a famous spell between the Death Eaters in the first Wizardry War. Almost as a signature."

"Don't you think that…" Pansy was about to whisper.

"Not here. Someone can hear us. And this is especially dangerous to talk about openly." Draco interrupted her.

She sighed in response. "True enough… And I should go, anyway, I have to… You know, check on him. We still have to talk, though, this is serious."

And she left. Ron went down the bleachers in a hurry, trying to catch Lila on the spot. Because that couldn't be Pansy… Because they were talking about Harry, Ron had no doubts about it. And he found Lila, indeed, going to the champions' tent.

"You think you fool me?" Ron asked. Lila turned on her heels, a curious expression on her face. "You were talking to Malfoy moments ago. What are you trying to do?"

"Me?" she sneered. "I was with Fred, George and Ginny Ron. You can ask them, if you will."

"I caught you talking to Malfoy!" Ron insisted. "As Pansy."

"No, I wasn't. Why would I talk to Malfoy, Ron?" Lila questioned. "Why are you saying all those things…? And, more important, why do you even _care_?"

Malfoy passed with Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle. Ron remained in silence.

"Because for what I knew, you didn't give a damn." Lila went on in a hiss. "You didn't believe on Harry's words… Even worst, you believed in those rumors going around, and it's not like you didn't know…"

A pause.

"That Voldemort is back." She muttered. "You know that this whole thing is a hell of plan of which we know nothing about. And yet you turned your back on Harry. You are so guilty you think _I_ did the same? I have been at his side more than you have, Ron."

Ron was taken down by Lila's words, which seemed to be sincere. Parkinson certainly was against Harry, and again the feeling he was imagining things took over him.

"But…" Lila said in a soft tone. "There is still time, you know?"

"For what?" Ron asked.

"You still can apologize." Lila explained. "Harry is going through so much, I think he needs to know there's more support to him than he thinks."

Ron gave in of his suspects. "Do you think he will forgive me?" he asked, hesitant.

"He will." Lila assured him and gave Ron a tight hug. "And I do, too."

"Come with me to the tent?" she asked after the hug was over. "You have the opportunity to say sorry now. I will help you, if you wish."

"I… Okay." Ron replied, and followed Lila's quick steps.

P.S.: Uh… Lila is turning to be a little more of a liar than we all expected, eh? Shout out to Luna's hat, though, I thought it was pretty cool.

BlackHeartedBirthday: That was really mean of Dumbledore. Poor Harry, almost caught a cold D:

Loha: He kind of blinded the dragon in Fawkes' fashion because I thought it would be a nice play with Gryffindor courage/Slytherin cunning sort of thing, I don't know if it worked but I went for it anyway.

Phoenix1592: Harry didn't fly in a very long time. I thought it was about time for him to ride the Nimbus 2000 again.

Anon: That's why I said "wouldn't" in that sentence. Because James was dead, and Harry is imagining a theoretical situation that _could_ happen. The fact is that I, personally, have no idea if James would accept Harry being a Slytherin or not, but Harry, given to his interactions with the remaining Marauders and Snape, believes that. I think it would be a real slap on James' face, which he very much deserves.

Sorry that I'm not actually partial as I intended towards James. It's because I really don't see _any_ canon evidence that he was actually a hero, and him being a "nice" husband and a "good" father (I think he would spoil Harry and Harry would end up being the backwards Draco and he actually lied to Lily and left her alone at home while they were hiding, but, okay, that's nice) doesn't erase anything that he did – and makes up for what he didn't, such as growing up and outgrowing his bigotry and bully mentality. Aside from that, I'm lost about what ghost!James from this story is thinking about this whole thing, except that he hates me. I dislike you too, ghost!James, so we are even. Again, my opinions are not factual. Feel free to disagree and throw rocks, too. Uh… Yeah, I just like to ramble and lose my point on everything.

Blue Luver 5000: I did it already, and I found many good recipes actually. At least I won't starve as I thought I would.

Luiz4200: No, he wasn't… But I wanted Harry to fly again as he did in canon and I thought it would be a nice way to snap something on Harry's mind…


	94. Chapter 94

Chapter Ninety Three – Easier said than done

Harry was feeling exhausted when he finally headed back to his dorm and laid down on his bed, the golden egg resting on his stomach. The second task was in February, 24th, and the golden egg had a hint to what the task was going to be. Yet it was one the least of Harry's worries. Voldemort, meanwhile, completed one step of his plan. Harry voluntarily went along with it, but he was aware he was playing with fire.

And in his stomach, lay the result of Voldemort's plans. Harry was in the first place of the tournament, since he took the smallest time and escaped without any major wounds but a few burns. He had the egg. Someone else probably would be happy with these results if they didn't feel like a step towards a certain death. He remembered briefly Snape's efforts to change his mind about doing it, and for a split of second thought he should have listened to Snape. It was too late, however.

Harry's fingers traced the lines which divided the egg and he dug his nails into them, forcing the egg to open. It released a scream so intense that it hurt on Harry's ears, and he was sure entire Hogwarts heard that scream.

Well, not entire Hogwarts, but at least someone did. "What the hell is _that_?" Lila asked, standing at the door. "I thought someone was being murdered here."

By someone, she meant Harry, it wasn't that hard to see. But nevertheless her interruption came in good time: if that was the clue, what the second task was going to be about? At least someone else heard the scream – Harry was sure he wouldn't open the egg ever again if he could avoid it.

"A scream?" Hermione questioned when he and Lila approached her, Neville and Ron after dinner. Apparently Ron was in good terms with Hermione as well. "That's it? That's what the egg got?"

"Well, yes." Harry replied. "I thought it was going to be something else. Easier to discover. What does a scream mean?"

"Could be some kind of ominous spirit." Ron suggested, trying to be helpful. Well, the egg itself was ominous, anyway. And what task would involve a spirit? Harry didn't even want to think about it. A dragon sounded easy, then.

"…But we need to know more about the task." Neville said. "At least in the first task, you knew that you were going to use your wand. What about now?"

Harry was thinking that as well. But the scream still didn't make sense – and the second task remained unknown for him.

OoOoO

The December arrived, and the weather grew cold. A unpleasant reminder that the clock was ticking and Harry was still to figure out the so called clue that was in the egg. But back at the normal routine he was able to distract himself.

There was only ten Blast-Ended Skrewts left from the entire box of the beginning of the term, and they were getting too much big for Harry's taste, and apparently they still weren't satisfied with killing each other, so the task for the class was trying to stop them from doing so. But the Skrewts were winning the game, and most students were burnt. It wasn't one of Hagrid's best classes.

And, to make everything better, Rita Skeeter walked down Hogwarts' grounds towards them. Harry frowned and did nothing to hide that he thought it was unusual for Skeeter to be there. No one did, actually. Still, she waved and smiled to all of them.

"Are you having a good day?" she asked, eyeing the students inside Hagrid's hut, looking through the window, too afraid of the Skrewts to leave, and then observing the students who were out, with their uniforms burnt.

"Yes, it's a very good day." Hagrid replied, probably not noticing Skeeter's mild sarcasm.

"Uh… What are these?" Skeeter questioned, then, pointing to a Skrewt which disappeared between the pumpkins Hagrid usually cultivated.

"Blast-Ended Skrewts." Hagrid explained. "Getting big! Soon they will be adults, I suppose."

Hagrid shouldn't have said that in front of Skeeter… She was probably going to distort or lie about everything Hagrid said. But Harry still didn't know why Skeeter was there, or why she needed an interview with Hagrid about his class. Or why she was even there in the first place.

"And what your students think of this class?" she went on, looking around once more. "What the mighty Harry Potter think of this class? Do you like it, Harry?"

Harry's first thought was saying "yes, of course". But given to his actual status, it would bring more problems to Hagrid who was going to be in trouble very soon, it seemed. And Harry didn't want to make things difficult for him, so Harry just replied: "No. I don't." The burns on his uniform made things more believable.

Skeeter seemed satisfied with the brief exchange and left. Once again, Harry was left with the impression that was no possible thing he could do or say to get things right. Explaining to a very hurt Hagrid what he meant to do and that it didn't work wasn't that hard, but figuring out what Skeeter wanted was.

Later, however, there was a huge distraction from the issues at hand. "Before you leave…" MacGonagall said in the end of her class. "There is a small announcement I would like to make." She continued, very serious. All students fell onto silence again, probably wondering what MacGonagall's announcement was. "As you might be aware, Christmas approaches. The Yule Ball is tradition on Triwizard Tournament, an opportunity to socialize with the students of the other schools and lighten up."

The girls immediately started to giggle, but Hermione and Lila who looked at each other, both with the same confused look on their faces. Harry was caught with his guard off as well, but suddenly the formal clothes he had stored on his trunk made sense.

"Of course that I expect courtesy and good behavior from all students. This year the Ball will be for students in the fourth year or over the fourth year, but younger students can be invited to the Yule Ball as well." MacGonagall continued her speech ignoring the giggles. "You may go now." Everyone started to grab their bags and leave, but then MacGonagall cleaned her throat. "You stay, Potter."

"Yes, ma'am." Harry replied right away, thinking in what kind of trouble he put himself to. Again.

"Another tradition of the Yule Ball is that the champions must dance." MacGonagall spoke after wuite a great number of students left. "This means you will have to invite a girl to dance with you."

"…What?" Harry asked, thinking it was some kind of a joke. MacGonagall gave him a serious look:

"You heard me."

"But I don't dance!" Harry retorted, then. "And how am I supposed to invite a girl?"

"You do, now." MacGonagall said. "You have defeated a dragon, Potter. How hard could it be to ask a girl if she would like to have a dance with you?"

"The dragon didn't go running in the other direction." Harry muttered. "If she went spitting fire into my direction I guess I could manage."

MacGonagall peered at Harry over her glasses. "I'm afraid this is not a joke. Do try your best."

Harry was trying his best in a very wide range of things and none of them were working. He doubted his best was going to work on asking a girl out as well…

"You try lacing one of them." Ron said. "They are always waking on groups, now."

"I don't think lacing would be very effective." Lila observed. "It's easy. You just have to _ask_. Articulating a few words shouldn't be that hard..."

"It is that hard." Harry replied. The worst of everything is that Harry was lost about who he should invite. Who would accept, anyway?

"No, it's not."Lila retorted. Fred and George just walked past them: "Hey, George!" Lila said louder, calling his attention. "Do you want to go to the Ball with me?"

It seemed random and out of place. They didn't talk with Fred and George much, even though they were defending Harry all along. Though it worked just right to prove her point: "Why not?" George asked back, shrugging.

"Who are you calling to the Ball, Fred?" Ron questioned, then.

"I already have. I called Angelina." Fred replied with a grin, and rested his hands on Ron's and Harry's shoulder with a sigh. "Fear not, younglings. One day you shall master the art."

"I wish." Harry said. The days passed and the Yule Ball got much and much closer, and Harry was still without a pair. MacGonagall's glares during classes didn't help much... The trimester was about to end. And Harry still had no idea about anything.

"I don't think I can find a pair until the Yule Ball." he spoke to Ron and Neville. He was almost desperate at that point. Many girls already had pairs and not so many were not hostile towards Harry anyway. "You already have one?"

"I have." Neville announced. "I'm going with Luna. She thought it would be nice to see the Yule Ball."

"And…" Ron hesitated a bit. "Well, I asked Lavander. She's still thinking you are the next You-Know-Who but she was almost asking me to ask her out."

"Ah." Harry spoke. "What am I supposed to do…? I won't find a pair."

Hermione and Lila arrived and joined them at the table at the Great Hall,that was packed with people any time of the day, now, since that was the place where the Durmstrang and Beauxbeatons students mostly stayed. It was rare to see any of them in other places. Hermione heard the last bit of Harry's complaint: "Well, I think you can. You know, if you missed, Ginny is still available. I've heard her not so subtly tell us she wants to go with you."

"Ginny?" Ron retorted right away. "Isn't she a little too young?"

"She's only one year younger." Lila said.

Well, that was true. And Ginny had been in the Order of the Phoenix during the summer – Harry would be more comfortable with her, since she knew about Voldemort's return and about Harry being in danger… Why shouldn't he ask her out? Ron seemed to be a little uncomfortable with the subject, however.

"But she's my little sister. You know what happens in a Ball."

"But she's the only one available who doesn't believe on Rita Skeeter." Hermione argued. "Besides, they can go as friends. The only thing Harry needs is a girl to dance."

"Come on, Ron, he is out of options." Lila insisted in a whine.

"And who are you going with anyway, Hermione?" Ron inquired. "Why can't you go with Harry?"

"Because I'm going with Krum." Hermione said without hesitation. "He asked me days ago."

Ron didn't like that either, apparently, yet he made an effort to not say anything else about that particular subject. Harry was glad for that, since in the last term when Ron and Hermione were not on speaking terms wasn't a very nice time of the year.

"I will be watching you." Ron warned to Harry, at last. Harry accepted the warn as a consent – he also understood Ron didn't want to cause any other fights. Well, Harry had no intentions in annoying Ron, so if he was not fine with Harry going with Ginny, then Ginny would have to find someone else to go with her.

Finally Harry started to see the light in the end of the tunnel. Going with Ginny didn't sound like a bad idea at all. Much for Harry's luck, the classes were already over and he was supposed to see her at the dinner a couple of hours later, so that night he wouldn't go to sleep without a pair.

And so the dinner arrived, and Harry could see the red of Ginny's hair right away. He approached her before she made it to the Gryffindor table: "Hi, Ginny."

"Hey, Harry." Ginny replied with a smile.

"Uh… I was wondering…" Harry spoke.

"Wondering what?"

"If you would like to go to the ball with me. As… A friend?" Harry blurted out. He wasn't really worried if Ginny was going to accept or not. What he worried about was if she was going to understand as if they were going as a date.

"As a friend…?" Ginny asked, sounding disappointed. "I guess so." She shrugged, then. "You don't have many of those, have you?"

"I don't." Harry spoke with relief. "Thanks, Ginny, I was almost…"

"Pulling your hair?" Ginny suggested.

"Yes." Harry agreed. He had many reasons to pull out his hair, and the Yule Ball wasn't one of them anymore.

P.S.: Before throwing the stones at me, nothing is certain. Ginny is going to the ball with Harry because I forgot to introduce the crush on Cho Chang… Sorry guys D: I thought Harry was too overwhelmed to suddenly have a crush on anyone. Or to ever think about having a date ever. I suck at writing romance, I hate romance, me no likes romance (seriously, I guess I was one of the few Snape fan girls who thought the Snape/Lily arc was cheesy and cheapened the plot) and I think there's much more to this story than romance so I kind of don't care about writing it. Don't hold your breath, guys.

Nameless reviewer: It is nice, indeed. And Lila is not a character that is supposed to be likeable or morally "good" character. She is who she is, and everyone has flaws, and and… You get my point. She's walking on a tight rope and she's doing her best.

Phoenix1592: It was a rather clever move from Snape to teach Harry Sectusempra because I totally took off out of nowhere that the Death Eaters knew which spell it was. So Harry defeated the dragon with something only Snape could teach him, and Barty Crouch Jr. witnessed it. Voldemort has some consistent proof that Snape did as he was told.

Reader AZ: But, hey, at least I can still drink Coke…! Uh, it's kind of sad seeing everyone eating delicious food and you just there watching. But I am handling it pretty well. I'm losing a lot of weight, though, and I was already underweight. Other than that, I am fine.

Blue Luver 5000: That would be awful because I really want to finish it! It's going places, man.

Darklight-Phoenix: Did she want to do it, though? Or was she just scrambling Ron's mind for him to forget about his suspicions and Ron getting some sense is just a side effect of it…? Many questions that I personally don't have the answer for.


	95. Chapter 95

Chapter Ninety Four – The Yule Ball

Harry woke up suddenly in the Christmas morning, once more due to Crabbe and Goyle's snoring. He blinked and his sight started to get into focus. There was a huge pile of big presents near Crabbe and Goyle and another one near Malfoy's bed, which was empty as it has been lately. Harry shrugged it off and focused on his own pile of presents, the smallest one in the dorm by far.

There was Mrs. Weasley's sweater, this time with a dragon knit on it, and a wide variety of fruit cakes. Hermione and Neville gave Harry a book about the Quidditch teams of Ireland, while Lila sent Harry a pair of jeans, this time on the right size, unlike the old clothes from Dudley. Ron sent a wand and Harry looked at it with a raised eyebrow, wondering why he needed a new wand. However, when Harry waved it to see if it worked, the wand turned itself into a rubber chicken. It had to be something the twins fabricated – and it was quite funny, because the wand really seemed to be real.

There was also a penny sent by Vernon and Petunia, which Harry pocketed it without paying much attention and another package, of which he had no idea where it came from. The present was a golden snitch that immediately opened its wings and flew around Harry's head. He noticed that there was a note:

_Merry Christmas, Harry_

He didn't know the handwriting. It wasn't Lupin's, it wasn't Snape's – Harry would feel extremely guilty if it was Snape's because the boy had no idea what to give back – and it wasn't from anyone Harry knew. Perhaps the snitch was dangerous? Harry caught it, glad to know his reflexes were still quick, and carefully eyed the snitch. There was nothing menacing about it, but Harry couldn't tell that the Weasley's wand was fake either.

So he pocketed the snitch as well, picking up the Marauder's Map, the note and the Invisibility cloak. Tip toeing around the lower levels of the castle, he quickly found Snape's office door. By the Marauder's Map, it was possible to see he was pacing on his office and no one was around to see anything, so Harry quietly knocked on the door, watching Snape's dot.

The door opened wide all of sudden, and as soon as Snape couldn't see anyone at the door, he closed as suddenly as he opened. Harry, then, didn't find his quick reflexes as good as he thought a few seconds ago, because he interrupted the closure of the door with his own foot: "Ouch!"

Snape looked down at the foot which just appeared out of nowhere and opened the door once again, letting Harry and only spoke when the door was closed again – Harry was already limping towards the closest chair.

"What gives me the honor of your visit?" he asked, sneering slightly, but still turning another chair around so Harry could put his hurt foot up.

"This." Harry replied, putting the cloak and the map in the desk and taking the snitch out of his pocket. "I don't who sent it and…"

Snape took the snitch on his fingers, with as much caution as Harry had with it. "Did it have any kind of-"

"There was a note." Harry replied already knowing what Snape's question would be. "It only said Merry Christmas, Harry."

The Potions Master had his wand on hands, now, and the snitch froze, levitating several inches away from his nose. A few spells that Harry never heard of later, he said: "It seems to be safe." Snape observed. "Give me the note." Snape studied the paper for a couple of seconds before giving it back to Harry with a growl. "Yes, it is safe. Who else would send you this?"

"Uh…" Harry mumbled, not knowing of who Snape was talking about so… Passionately.

"Black, Harry, Black is the one who sent you this." Snape retorted. "Honestly, no owls are allowed at the headquarters and still Black finds it amusing to defy Dumbledore's orders and put us all in danger."

Snape muttered other things as well, that seemed to be between spells and curses. Harry felt the pain in his foot slowly disappear as if it was being washed away. "Did you discover what the clue was about?" Snape questioned.

"No." Harry replied. "All the egg does is screaming… And it doesn't really shut up or scream something important."

"Voldemort still wants you to succeed." Snape informed. "And I am _still_ lost about his intentions. He said, however, that if you had problems figuring the clue all by yourself, he would give a little… Push. I don't know how he's going to do it."

"What are we supposed to do, then? He really wants me to win?" Harry inquired. "What for…?"

"As I mentioned before, I am lost. I can say that his intentions are not good. The Tournament is part of his plans and your victory also seems to be part of his plans." Snape sighed and leaned his body weight on the desk. "It is nonsense let you go on."

"But I can't just wait…" Harry complained. "Voldemort is out there! I want to do something!"

"That is your biggest mistake." Snape said. "At times observing is the wisest thing to do. This kind of foolishness can cost you your life. Courage alone won't spare you from any harm at all. _Caution_ will."

Harry left the office with those words repeating on his head. Observing is the wisest thing to do. Well, if Voldemort wanted to give Harry a push to figure out what the clue was, then Harry would patiently wait for it. After all, perhaps he could find out something, depending on how the "little push" was going to be delivered.

OoOoO

The day passed slowly and lazily: Harry did nothing but playing wizard chess and hanging out with the Weasleys, Hermione, Lila and Neville. Ginny was very excited for the Yule Ball and was chatting endlessly about how beautiful her dress was and Ron scowled at that: "Just because she's dancing with the champion. You could have called me to dance with you, then."

Harry dismissed that, knowing that Ron only wanted to complain to himself. When it was five in the afternoon, Hermione, Lila and Ginny disappeared, saying that they needed to get ready.

"But _three_ hours before?" Neville exclaimed.

"Well, yes." Ginny retorted. "I do need some time to get ready for it."

"Excuse you." Fred played along. "I do need some time to get my fabulous hair ready for it."

Hermione laughed nervously at that and left with no further conversation. Harry just left to the dungeons to get ready one hour before. There wasn't much to do. All he needed was to take a bath and get dressed. There was no way he would spend any time trying to fix his hair – it was never going to be on place anyway.

Harry went back to the upper levels of the castle alone, since Lila went to get herself ready with Hermione and Ginny, on the Gryffindor tower. It was already possible to see the castle was beautifully decorated for the occasion: in the gardens, there were bushes with roses and small fairies to light them up as Harry could see.

In the Entrance Hall, there was a mess of students trying to find their friends or pairs and waiting for the double doors of the Great Hall to open, at eight o'clock. Harry stood at a corner, trying not to call much attention to himself when someone found him.

"Oh, hello Harry!" Luna greeted him. She was wearing an exquisite dark blue dress with ruffles. It was very different from all the other girls in the Entrance Hall; hence everyone looked weirdly at her. "You look good tonight."

"Ah, you too." Harry replied. "Have you seen Neville or Ron?"

"Not yet. I was looking for them and I found you." Luna told Harry and looked around. "Aren't they Weasleys?" she asked pointing to the twins near the staircases which led to the towers.

"Let's go… Talk to them." Harry suggested, making his way through the crowd with Luna following him.

"Hey, Harry!" Fred slapped Harry on the back when Harry was close enough. "You better keep your hands to yourself tonight."

"And we will be watching you." George warned and then grinned. "Nah, just kidding. Ron is the one you should take care with… I haven't seen him yet, but then, I wouldn't want to show up in public with those clothes Mum sent him."

"And where did you get those?" Harry questioned, noticing the twins' rather elegant clothing.

"It's a secret." Fred winked. "Our income has been rising day by day. We do have a lot of market in Hogwarts. Bagman is even helping us to sell some…" Fred distracted himself. "Oh, there's Angelina."

A girl with red robes was climbing downstairs. Fred, with an over the top bow, offered his hand to help her to climb down the last steps. He winked at Harry again, and Fred and Angelina disappeared from their sight… And then Ron and Neville appeared, Ron already with sour expression on his face. He got rid of the ruffles in his sleeves, apparently, but that wasn't very successful and it was ragged now. Neville had black robes and his hair was all combed back. Luna waved at them with a smile: Neville returned the smile but Ron didn't. Luna didn't seem to mind, however.

"They are coming." Neville said, referring to the girls when the stairs were over.

"I… I will go find Lavander." Ron mumbled. "She must be here already." And then he left. Harry didn't ask what was wrong. He knew pretty well what was wrong, but there wasn't much he could do – Ron was pretty mean to Hermione before and Krum was nicer than Harry expected him to be.

Well, soon Harry forgot about that when Ginny appeared on the top of the staircase, wearing green robes, matching nicely with the red of her hair, which now fell in curls on her shoulders. Ginny smiled when she saw Harry in the bottom of the staircases and fastened her pace to meet the small group.

"What do you think?" she asked, twirling on her feet making the robes dance around her.

"It's very pretty." Luna said, as matter of fact.

Lila was the second to appear, wearing a purple long sleeved muggle dress. She, too, made curls on her hair, but half tied with a sparkly pin. George twirled her by her hand when she climbed down the stairs. "Three hours worth the wait, eh?" she said and laughed. "Wait until you see Hermione! She's really beautiful tonight. Krum will have his jaw on the floor."

A minute later, Harry could barely recognize the girl who was climbing down the stairs. It was Hermione, yes, but her hair was silky, somewhat wavy and half tied in a braid, slight curls framing Hermione's face. She was smiling and Harry noticed her front teeth were considerably smaller. Her robes were light blue, darkening when closer to her feet and they were almost ethereal.

"You weren't joking." Neville observed.

"I made the braid myself." Ginny spoke proudly. "And Madam Pomfrey helped us a bit, too…"

Krum appeared almost out of nowhere, to embrace Hermione's waist and kiss her forehead. Hermione blushed a bit. "It's a bit cold here, isn't it?" She commented.

"I would say it is a bit hot." Lila joked. "You are going to melt all the ice statues."

Between laughs, Harry noticed that the doors started to open - the Yule Ball officially started.

P.S.: Uh, I just kind of traced Lila's entire life this weekend and the situation will only get worse for her. Poor Lila. In a side note, Sirius still didn't commit suicide, and neither will he. I have written the two next chapters already and he will show up a bit. Kind of need him alive for things to work out and I also for another stuff that will only happen in HBP – which will be completely different from canon, in the way I outlined it. Starting up with Sirius' not death, I can tell you as much. *evil laugh*

Hule: I feel your pain. I'm not the most social of the persons either, and I end up acting awkward and and… I understand Harry.

Phoenix1592: Yeah, he will need some, but… Sometimes he just got to figure things out.

Madeyemarauder: People focus too much on romance when there's much more to focus on a story. Romance in the way this particular plot is going is completely unnecessary and I don't feel like putting too much. Only light RonxHermionexKrum drama because I thought it would be nice for Ron to get over himself a bit. I don't think clothing and make up is that relevant either… I added a bit of it in this chapter because it's the Yule ball and everyone is looking so different – especially the girls – and it adds the aura of frivolity to the events as I think they should have. Other than that, I avoid them. How the characters look is not much important like how they act, me thinks.


	96. Chapter 96

Chapter Ninety Five – Talks in the garden

The decoration was wonderfully done for the ball: the walls were covered in ice, which sparkled as diamond, and vines grew over the ice. Instead of the four giant tables for the houses and one for the staff, there were a great number of smaller table, supporting twelve people each and another bigger one, where Dumbledore, the other two Headmaster, Bagman… And Percy were sitting.

MacGonagall told Harry and Krum to wait, and disappeared in the crowd leaving to the Great Hall, returning a few moments later with Cedric and his date, a fourth year Ravenclaw, Cho Chang, and Fleur Delacour with the Quidditch Captain of Hufflepuff. He was almost drooling for Fleur, who was, as always, very beautiful. Even if she wasn't very pleased with the decoration: "In Beauxbeatons, the decoration would be much more well done than this." she complained to her date, who nodded enthusiastically.

MacGonagall cleaned her throat: "You will be sitting in the bigger table. You will go two by two. You first, Krum and Fleur."

Krum took Hermione by the arm – she was grinning as she never did before and advanced towards the Great Hall. Claps and cheers welcomed the four students and they went to sit in the bigger table. "You two, now." MacGonagall said.

Harry had no idea how he was supposed to walk to the end of the Great Hall under the looks of everyone. He, in fact, could see himself tripping in the middle of the walk. He had even less idea how he was supposed to behave towards Ginny. At least she knew what they both were supposed to do.

She made Harry take her by the arm and leaned towards him. "Try not to trip in your own feet." She muttered. "Try to smile as well."

"I will try." Harry said weakly and followed Cedric and Cho Chang. The Great Hall clapped and cheered when they walked inside as well, though Harry was sure it was for Cedric and not for him. But they were not booing Harry – and that was better than he was expecting. Making it to the table where he was supposed to sit without any unwanted events, he noticed there was menus in front of each seat along with the plate and cutlery.

Conveniently, Dumbledore read his menu and said: "Pig ribs." And they indeed appeared on his plate.

The rest of the table soon joined Dumbledore with the dinner, and then the conversation started. Ginny was between him and Percy, and she asked: "What are you doing here, Perce?"

"Oh, Mr. Crouch is ill." Percy explained, failing at hiding his arrogant tone. "I am here representing him as I got promoted to his secretary." He lowered his voice, then: "And, of course, Mum thought it would be nice if I was here."

Percy was not funny as Fred and George or as cool as Bill and Charlie but he was a Weasley nevertheless, and a member of the Order of the Phoenix above else. It made sense him to be there anyway, as the Order was running low with members. No sign of the spy yet… Harry wondered if the spy was at the Great Hall in that moment. A chill ran down Harry's spine.

"Are you cold?" Ginny inquired, taking a bite of her dinner.

"No, I just…" Harry hesitated, looking around. "It's nothing."

"You seem worried." Hermione observed. She was in the same table, Harry forgot about it for a moment… And he also remembered Karkaroff was there was well.

"I'm fine." Harry said vehemently. "There is no need to worry…"

Harry was silent through the whole dinner, feeling as if he was being closely watched. Well, there was no doubts he was being watched, somehow. When everyone was done, Dumbledore stood up and asked all those who were present to do it as well. With a wave of his wand, the tables went to the corners of the Great Hall and a stage appeared, with instruments. The Weirdos went up the stage with enthusiastic claps, their clothes artistically ripped. Harry heard the rumors they were going to play at the Yule Ball, but there was much more to pay attention than to the rumors of which band was going to play.

They started with a slow music, the first dance with the champions. Then not even Ginny knew what they were supposed to do. Harry had the idea to do as Krum did with Hermione: offering his hand, and gladly to Harry, he couldn't dance a whole lot either, so Harry could follow what he was doing easily. Two steps right, two steps left, a few twirls then and again, and the music was over. No unfortunate events, as well. The music turned more agitated after that, and all were invited to dance.

Harry wasn't on the mood to dance yet Ginny made him stay: "Oh, come on, Harry, you aren't going to stay the whole Ball sitting are you? Just for a few musics."

Well, he was going to be the only one: even Hagrid was having a good time, dancing with Madam Maxime. They opened a trail while dancing between the students, but Madam Maxime moved with much grace for a woman in her size so they didn't hit anyone. Harry shrugged. Why not…?

But half an hour later, he was exhausted. "I need to…" Harry panted. "I need to rest."

"We can go walk outside." Ginny suggested and pulled him by the arm to the Entrance Hall. "The gardens are beautiful tonight."

Indeed, they were. But walking between the bushes, Ginny hugged Harry's arm and rested her head in his shoulder. "This night is so perfect, Harry." she sighed.

"Uh… The weather is not bad." Harry replied, taken back by Ginny's attitude. He hoped he was wrong about what she intended to do. He wasn't up to it and he didn't know how to tell her that without hurting her feelings. Ginny stopped walking and turned to face him, and Harry swallowed hard. "What about going back inside?"

"Let's stay here a while." Ginny replied. "No one here is watching us…"

"That's why I think we really should…" Harry was about to suggest, but he heard voices.

"I didn't think I was going to find someone like you." A voice from a nearby bush said. It was Hagrid's voice. Harry's attention immediately focused on it, trying to get away from the whole situation. He carefully stepped towards the bush which he thought it was the source of the noise, with Ginny following him closely.

"Like me…?" Madam Maxime inquired. "What do you mean?"

"Did you get that from your mother or your father?" Hagrid ignored Madam Maxime's question. Harry could only hear the voices, and he thought it was better if they didn't get much closer. "I got from my mother, Fridwulfa. She wasn't killed by the Aurours, you know, she could still be alive…"

"What are you saying?" Madam Maxime inquired again. "Why would the Aurors want to kill her?"

"Well, she was a giant." Hagrid replied. "And my father was a tiny little man, always telling me to ignore what the other people said about me."

"I'm not half-giant!" Madam Maxime retorted. "I just have big bones." She added and, apparently, left.

Ginny gasped. "Hagrid is a half-giant?"

Harry moved to get away from a bug crawling nearby and asked: "What's so wrong about that?"

"Do you know what giants are, Harry? They are violent and irrational." Ginny told. "And half-giants aren't very well seen by wizards."

"I don't why." Harry said. "Hagrid is just fine. Why would someone think he's violent and irrational…? What does his family say about him?"

"Never mind what I said, Harry." Ginny sighed. "I know Hagrid is just fine but giants are not… They joined You-know-who, my mum told."

"Honestly." Harry snorted. "I think we should go back." He said, decisively this time.

OoOoO

Lila sat by the stairs and took off her heels, tired of dancing… Tired of everything, mostly. The time was taking its toll on her, and Ron already started to suspect of her connection with Malfoy. She felt bad, and yet, clueless how to get out of this mess. Wanting or not, Draco's information was valuable. Through the eyes of the enemy it was the best way to see.

Especially because Harry made it through the first task with a spell Lila never saw before. No one bothered to _actually_ bother about it. And Draco told her it was famous between the Death Eaters in the First Wizardry War…? How Harry learnt it? Or, better, who taught Harry? That was something Lila was eager to find out if no one was going to pay the slightest attention for it. She wasn't the only one hiding something, it seemed.

The night, despite her inner turmoil, was rather good: George was a fun company to have around, but she was far too tired to get going with the night. She stretched her toes, watching the lights dance on the nail polish. And someone walked by. No one less than Malfoy, completely alone. Which was weird, taking in consideration that Pansy Parkinson was worst than bubblegum when it ends up in hair. They exchanged looks – they couldn't say anything in public, anyway. He bobbed his head, signalizing to Lila follow him.

She waited him to disappear while putting on her shoes again. She stood up and left shortly after. It took some time for her to find him - Draco was partially hidden by a bush. Lila, then, proceeded to hide completely in the same bush. "Having a good time with Mrs. Bubblegum?" she asked, making sure to look as if Malfoy was merely standing alone there.

"The time of my life." He replied bitterly.

"So, what is the reason of this particular conversation?" Lila questioned. "I thought nothing important was happening lately."

"Well, yes, nothing really happened, but I think I just found out something important." Draco spoke and suddenly, stopped. "Someone is coming."

"Then get down here!" Lila muttered and pulled him by his sleeve to join her behind the bush. Then, they both proceeded to kneel, looking between the leaves and roses. The fairies laughed and danced around as if they were watching a forbidden romance to unravel in front of them. Well, there was something forbidden about it, but certainly not romance.

"And what _you_ are going to do, Severus?" The voice which belonged to Karkarroff asked. Two pair of legs appeared in Lila's view, one of them dressed with black pants, for sure Snape's.

"Stay at Hogwarts." Snape replied. "Fulfill my duties. I will not flee as a coward."

Karkaroff laughed. "I want to see how you are going to convince the Dark Lord to have you back after all those years under Dumbledore's wings."

Lila couldn't see Snape's reaction. "I want to see him having you back after a disastrous flight." He retorted back, then, tapping one shoe on the floor. "Have no doubts I am as loyal as before. However, I have my hands tied at the moment. With an Auror sleeping in the same roof as I am, there isn't much I can do."

"But you know that the Dark Mark will burn, and soon…" Karkaroff said with an ominous note to his voice.

"Yes, I am not blind." Snape spoke dryly. "I'm ending this conversation, Hugo."

He turned on his heels and left, followed shortly by Karkaroff himself. "Karkaroff is not the spy, is he?" Lila panted as if she just ran a marathon, her chest going up and down quickly.

"After that, I don't think so." Draco said. "The spy is not Snape, either." He went on. "Snape is loyal to Dumbledore, no doubts about it."

"How do you know that?" Lila retorted. "Did you hear what he said, about _fulfilling his duties_?" She ended the question impersonating perfectly Snape's voice.

"Because… Someone had to teach Potter that spell, remember?" Draco told Lila. "Well, who else could've done it?"

"Snape is fooling Dumbledore." Lila spoke.

"He and Potter are fooling everyone else, instead." Draco replied. "Listen to this: I've asked my father about how Snape ended up being my godfather."

"He's your godfather?" Lila said. "You have some luck."

Draco rolled his eyes, still looking between the leaves, to check if no one was listening. "He's a halfblood, you know…?" Draco told her. "My father was a prefect in the year he entered Hogwarts. He was rather brilliant, my father said, but not interested in being a Death Eater at all. Until the day he suddenly was and my father helped him as he could… But Snape turned himself just fine. Because he was the one who delivered Voldemort a prophecy talking about Potter's birth. And that was when Potter's parents were hunted down."

Lila eyes widened. "…_What_? I thought that… I trusted him, I really did!"

"_But_…" Draco continued. "Isn't it _strange_? I know that he helped you and your gang before. It doesn't really match, does it?"

"It… It doesn't." Lila agreed.

Snape taught Harry Occlumency, protecting him from Voldemort's mind connection. Snape was in the Order of the Phoenix, which was still was safe. There was a chance he was the one who told Harry about the spell. They were close to find something good but there were several pieces missing. IF Snape taught Harry the spell, why they would act as if they hated each other in public? Why hide?

"He's the only one who could possibly know about the spell and tell Harry." Draco went on. "The only Death Eater who could have done this."

"I know, I know…" Lila agreed.

She barely slept that night, thinking about everything she learnt. Including about the prophecy Draco mentioned. It talked about what? Why Voldemort would hunt down Harry's parents after knowing about the prophecy? Why Snape turned to Light side if he was handling himself just fine…? Something big was missing in the story.

In the next morning, she met Harry before going to the Great Hall to have breakfast. "Good morning." She yawned. "I see you like the jeans I gave you."

Harry smiled. "It's a good present." He admitted. Lila smiled as well. She had seen Dudley in person. His jeans sure wouldn't fit Harry the way it was supposed to be…

"What else did you got?" Lila asked.

"I got a sweater from Mrs. Weasley, a book from Hermione and Neville, and a…" he hesitated.

"And a what?" Lila found Harry's hesitation strange.

"Black sent me a snitch." Harry spilled it out, at last.

Something suddenly snapped on Lila's mind. Black was within the Order, and he could watch Snape closer than Lila ever would. He knew more about Snape than most… He knew more exactly about what she needed. However, she had yet to find a way to make him speak.

P.S.: Aaand I just pulled my Snape-is-Draco's-godfather headcanon. I have mentioned this before, actually… The story could go without it but it would be less consistent...

PhoenixFelicis: I honestly like responding all my reviewers. This story is very much based in how I see the Harry Potter saga and everyone sees things differently and I do enjoy listening to other opinions. It's also nice to understand my own story better, by answering the questions as I can. You send me a lot, so let's get started. Glad you are back!

Sirius will have his act together, but it is an arc that will take some time to develop… Sirius wasn't even on this book much and I had to extend his story quite a lot and I do need him to undergo profound changes to keep things on track. He will need assistance and good support… About him and Lila, I can tell you this: Sirius in canon has the habit of shutting down any figure that might be slightly motherly to him (Hermione and Mrs. Weasley). But Lila is not – all she wants is for him to be a reasonable adult because he's Harry's godfather. She also loathes the Padfoot persona, but not Sirius himself because she has no clear picture of who Padfoot really was. The Marauder, for her, is just a blur in the past, and that makes her see things more clearly than, say, Lupin.

Lila and Draco: there is an endgame, but much like Sirius' arc, it will take a loooong road.

Voldemort's plans: spoiler-y answers, sorry. It's not that hard to guess, I am actually surprised of people asking about his plans over and over.

Loha: Hm… Her story is overall dark, I'm afraid. But nothing too serious or traumatizing in triggering ways - and not paired with an older character, even though, as you can guess out of this chapter and my previous answer about her and Sirius, she will have more personal involvement with older characters, rather than parent-like relationships. Not only with Sirius, if the plot until the end of my story is not to be changed.

Luiz4200: Yes, it was Sirius. He really doesn't know what he's doing anymore, but that will change soon because he does need to get over himself. And also, I really never saw that story before - I stopped reading fanfiction long ago, because I don't have as much free time now. Pity, I do like fanfiction – as if you couldn't tell.


	97. Chapter 97

Chapter Ninety Six - Belated Christmas Books

The breakfast was very silent for Lila – she was still thinking about the idea she had a few minutes ago. The more she thought about, the more it seemed implausible. First and foremost, there was how she was going to contact Black in a way he would, certainly, respond. Grimmauld Place was very well hidden, Lila hoped and she recalled not even the Daily Prophet's owls could deliver the newspaper there.

And it was impossible to tell if she was ever going to visit the Grimmauld Place ever again; even if the sensible thing to do, in how things were going, was for her to spend her summer there in safety. However, Lila wanted to spend as much time as she could with her parents. Not knowing what her situation was going to be by summer, she eagerly expected that she didn't have to go to Grimmauld Place.

That meant if she was going to wait for an opportunity to talk to Black personally, without any guarantees he would reply to her, let alone help her, the chance was only going to arrive when it was far too late. So the answer was contacting him by letter. She thought that she could send the letter to the Weasleys and ask them to deliver to Black. But was he going to read it? Lila didn't think so at all, no matter what the content of the letter was. There was also the risk of one of them reading it for curiosity: after all, she and Black were not in good terms, why does she suddenly want to send him a letter? And no, the risk was not affordable by any means.

Lila, while thinking all this, was staring at the opposite side of the Great Hall, where the Gryffindor table was. Not even the owls arriving in all tables, delivering parcels and letters from parents, could make Lila's concentration on her current idea end. Though the events which occurred next were able to shift her focus from her thoughts to what was happening in the Great Hall.

And owl with a rather big parcel arrived. Lila eyed for a moment without paying much attention, merely looking where it was going. The owl let the parcel fall in the Gryffindor table. By what she could see, in front of Neville. She decided to pay attention, then, because Neville seemed confused as well. He opened the parcel, and Lila couldn't see what it was. And then he opened a letter, and frowned, looking confused, hurt and sad.

Lila elbowed Harry, who was looking down at his breakfast: "Look to what is happening." She muttered, pointing to the Gryffindor table. By then Neville was picking up the book and the letter, and leaving quickly the Great Hall. Ron, Hermione and Ginny followed him, the three deeply concerned.

"We should go see what is happening." Harry muttered, standing up and taking the lead to follow the four Gryffindors who just left. But they lost sight of their friends. "Where do you think they went…?"

"The Gryffindor tower, I think." Lila panted and they exchanged looks. Both of them knew they were not very welcome there. But they didn't hesitate to go over there for very long. What was happening had to be way more serious than mere glares or mean remarks. So they went for it, not even minding the common room packed with students discussing about their Christmas gifts that fell into silence.

The silence they did mind, though, was the one in the dorm Ron and Neville slept. Hermione, Ginny and Ron were all sat in Neville's bed. Neville himself sat there too, a book by his side and a letter on his hands, with tears rolling down his cheek and falling on the paper. Lila frowned deeply. What could possibly make Neville so upset?

There was no need to ask that question, however. Neville raised his red eyes from the letter to Harry and Lila. "Grandpa just sent me his gift." he sniffed. "His last gift."

She covered her dropping jaw with her hands. It had been such a long time Neville announced his grandfather was ill, and since she never heard of that again, she thought everything was okay. She even forgot about it, with the events which happened after the ride in Hogwarts' Express. But she recovered herself, for Neville's sake: "So you don't want anything? A water, a tea? I can fetch if you like." Lila suggested softly.

Neville merely nodded. He didn't say if he wanted water or if he wanted tea, but Lila would bring both. Where she was going to have it, she had no idea… She couldn't have a whole kettle of tea in the breakfast table, taking in consideration they were too big. And there wasn't any water at the tables as well. But when she arrived at the Gryffindor common room, the twins were showing their products to a few students.

They would know where the kitchens were… In the other hand, Lila probably shouldn't talk to them there. So she signalized them to follow her and left to the hallway, and waited for them only a few moments.

"What were you doing there?" Fred asked as soon as the Fat Lady closed at his back. He probably would've cracked a joke, if only Lila didn't look so distressed.

"Neville's grandfather died." Lila replied. "And I wanted to find some water or tea to calm him down a bit, but I don't know where the kitchens are, and I need your help."

The twins frowned at the same time. George was the one who spoke. "How did he find out about that?" he questioned, when they were already walking towards the kitchens.

"Apparently his grandfather had a book for Neville before he died, and Neville only received it now." Lila told them. "There was a letter too, I guess it was his grandmother's. He's… He's really sad."

But when she stopped to think about the way the awful news was delivered to Neville, she started to form an idea… Even though she was far too sad for Neville to concentrate in which idea she was thinking of. When in the kitchens, Dobby went to talk to them, and made sure the tea, the water, and even some biscuits were handled in a silver plate in seconds. Dobby also made sure it was delivered to the dorm, so the twins and Lila didn't have to carry any weight.

Soon they were walking back to the Gryffindor tower, without saying anything. Until they walked past an empty hallway… That wasn't very empty. George noticed when they walked past it. "Did you see those two who were talking in the end of that corridor?"

"No, I didn't…" Lila said, walking back to the hallway George mentioned and hiding behind a wall, stuck her head out to see who it was. It was Cedric Diggory and Professor Moody.

"Can you hear what they say?" Fred whispered, doing as Lila did to watch Cedric and Moody without being noticed.

"No." George replied in a mutter, joining them. But all they saw was a brief exchange. Cedric and Moody went in separate ways a few moments later.

"What were they talking?" Lila asked. "What do they possibly have to talk?"

"I don't know." Fred replied, shrugging. "If we could listen to them, we would know." he added, strangely contemplative. Lila herself was too immersed in her own thoughts to notice that soon a slight smirk appeared on Fred's face.

When they were in the Gryffindor common room, and she went to where Neville was, the twins stayed there, dismissing any students who still wanted to see what they made – they had an idea to develop.

OoOoO

Sirius woke up with his mother's portrait screaming a few levels under. Perhaps he _should_ bother to see who just walked inside without paying attention to not wake her up, but he didn't. Probably it was a Weasley or some member of the Order, and in any case, probably no one wanted to see Sirius' face anyway. In the very next day to Christmas, there was a meeting, of which Sirius attended without actually having anything to add.

However, Snape made sure to make a fuss about Sirius sending the snitch to Harry. Everyone, in various degrees, agreed with Snape. Including Lupin, but that wasn't much of a surprise, anymore… Apparently there wasn't a chance for reconcilement for him and Sirius. Nevertheless, the problem was that if Sirius' situation with the Order wasn't that great, in the last meeting, it got even worst.

At least now no one was living at the Grimmauld Place – alone Sirius could do everything he saw fit. That included half bottle of firewhiskey before going to bed, which now caused him a throbbing headache, and a light nausea. More reasons for him to stay at the bed and let the person do whatever he or she wanted downstairs.

He turned over in his bed, covering each ear with a pillow until the screams stopped. The slumber was coming to him again, despite the headache, but there was another scream: "Sirius! Come down here…!" Apparently, it was Mrs. Weasley. Sirius stood up with a growl, fighting the urge of throwing up right there, and grabbed a bath robe to cover his upper body. Making downstairs, he could see it was morning.

Why would someone bother to see him in the morning?

Mrs. Weasley stood by the end of the stairs, in the Entrance Hall. She had a small parcel in hands, and seemed to be in a rush. Sirius fastened his pace as much as his hangover let him: "What are you doing here?" he asked, passing his fingers through his hair trying not to seem as if he was actually recovering from the night.

"Delivery." she replied, not minding Sirius lack of politeness and not being very polite herself. She handed the parcel to Sirius and sent him a glare. "Someone remembered you." she said. "And if you want to send anything else to Hogwarts, please deliver it to me. You are aware of the danger of sending owls directly from here, I suppose."

Sirius looked at the parcel frowning. It was rectangular, and hard, and Sirius couldn't figure out what it was. Meanwhile, Mrs. Weasley left with no further conversation. No notes, no anything. He opened it, ripping the decorated paper which covered what was inside. It seemed as if it was Christmas gift, but who would send him a gift?

The paper was ripped in pieces on the floor, and Sirius had a hard cover book in his hands. Muggle, for what he could see… The title was Pride and Prejudice. In a sudden lash out of fury, he threw the book against the wall in front of him with as much strength as he could muster. It kicked back and lay opened on the floor of the Entrance Hall. Sirius scowled and went upstairs again, to his room, without looking twice to his so called gift.

It was afternoon when he woke up again, without any symptoms whatsoever, but hunger. He remained laid down for some time after that, though his stomach started to growl and hurt. So he had no choice but going downstairs again, to the kitchen. The book was still there, and Sirius kicked it out of the way.

But, in doing so, he noticed there was a paper folded inside it, precisely on the page the book fell open. The paper slid out of the book during the kick, calling Sirius' attention. In the outside of it, it was written in a big calligraphy: _Merry Belated Christmas, Black_.

Sirius frowned and hesitantly walked towards the paper, kneeling to retrieve it from the ground and cleaning the dust of it. He, then, unfolded the letter. Not many people called him Black.

_Hey,_

_I hope you are well, Black, because last time I saw you, you were not in a good shape – firewhiskey is not that altogether healthy, you know. Anyhow, I didn't know what to send you and I didn't want to send only this letter because I really don't want it to be intercepted, not even by a Weasley or anyone other than you. Never mind the book, if you don't like books, but that one is actually good._

He couldn't recall whose calligraphy was to save his life.

_Even though we disagree in a wide range of things, due to the circumstances I was brought to agree with you in one thing… There is something about Snape. I don't know what, or why, but there is something. _

_I didn't know who to talk about this – Snape and Harry are not in good terms anymore, but Harry knows as much as I do, so we are in the dark, still. You, in the other hand, know Snape from quite some time and you are in the Order's headquarters at the given moment. You might not want to talk to me anymore, but here it goes a few questions I've been asking myself lately:_

_Why is Snape in the Order_

_Why there are still people who trust him_

_How things are going to work out when Voldemort finally rises to power. _

_I was hoping you could answer me those. If you please, of course… I didn't think of anyone else who could help me on this one, and I really wish to have those questions answered. If you do want to reply, please do as I did._

_Sincerely yours, _

_Lila G._

Sirius blinked to make sure he was reading it correctly. Firstly, was it true that Snape wasn't in good terms with Harry? And mostly, that had to be the best Christmas gift Sirius received in a long time. For the first time in quite some time, Sirius entered in the somewhat large library of the house, wondering if there was any book there that might be appropriated for a girl to read.

P.S.: In which everything ends up interconnected and books are important to the plot. I actually read Pride and Prejudice this week… First book title that occurred to me. Perhaps Sirius will cheer when Mr. Darcy finally proclaims his love to Lizzy? Lol, nope. Only if he's really drunk.

Luiz4200: It depends on the way she is (was, whatever) going to tell. Of course that she could explain to Sirius that she thinks Snape is secretly helping Harry, but these are serious suspicions. Sirius would ask for a reason – and Lila can't answer that, as she doesn't really know if Sirius is to be trusted. She didn't say what she suspected of Snape, she merely said she suspected _something_. Now, if Sirius is going to see that, that's for the later chapters to tell. This is one of the times when Sirius being an (drunk) airhead is good for the plot.

Blue Luver 5000: No problems! I think I will update more frequently now, as I have balanced my time and cut down a few projects for a while.

Phoenix1592: And happy Sirius is. Now that I think about it, Draco should know about a lot of things that are helpful… About Karkaroff's name, thanks for pointing that out. I actually put a random Russian name to research and change it to the right name later but I published without doing so. Sorry.

PhoenixFelicis: Well, the snitch is much more symbolic than anything. Means that, for one, Sirius is still alive, and he is still looking for acceptance somehow. And the snitch puts him into a more fragile state, which helps Lila in getting information from him, because he is so uncared for in the moment that even the slightest good attention will make him roll and make dead. Pun intended. Think about how Sirius still caring for Harry will make things easier if Harry has to pretend he hates Snape at the Grimmauld Place, later.

And no, Voldemort doesn't really want to kill Harry at all… For now. The thing is that even if he got his body back, he did it undercover. That doesn't really bring any Death Eaters to his yard, unlike in canon – he recovered his body in front of all DE's, with Harry about to pop out there to be killed. He doesn't have anything much but his body, Snape – who he doesn't really trust - and Barty Crouch Jr. He's more powerful than in canon in this particular point, but not _that_ much.


	98. Chapter 98

Chapter Ninety Seven – Anywhere to run

The Christmas holidays passed way faster than Harry thought they would… Neville was in a bad mood because of his grandfather's death, and took the book he received everywhere he went – a sad reminder of what happened, but the book was about Herbology, so Neville more studied the book than cried over it. It was nice to see he was handling it well and bit by bit started to get better. But only in the day before the start of the classes, Harry realized how quick the time was passing.

"So, Harry, have you figured out the clue of the egg yet?" Lila questioned at the breakfast table. "The second task isn't very far away…"

"I think I will have it figured it out soon." Harry replied. He wasn't lying… Soon Voldemort would have to _do_ something. He was merely waiting for it to happen. Lila wasn't satisfied with the answer, however. She raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Really…? How so? I haven't seen you talking about that egg for weeks, now." she observed. "I thought you were lost about it, and that's why I asked now."

Harry wasn't ready to answer those questions… Because he was really lost about it, but he couldn't tell her _how _he was going to figure the clue of the egg soon. "Uh…" Harry hesitated. Lila seemed to be waiting patiently for the answer, there was no way he was going to escape of it, unless… "Look at that!" Harry pointed to two owls bringing in a rather large parcel. "Who do you think this is for?"

Lila turned her neck to look. Harry couldn't see the look on her face when she mumbled to herself: "Oh my God, what the hell was he…"

"He who?" Harry asked.

"My father." Lila replied, while still looking to the owls which were getting in the Slytherin table's general direction. "He… Ah… Apparently sent me a chessboard set. I said I was interested in chess once and… You can tell what happens next."

Indeed. The parcel landed a space nearby Lila. It made a heavy sound as it encountered the table - didn't seem like a chessboard set, to be honest, but Harry had no idea what it could be instead, so he shrugged it off while she quickly picked the parcel up and went back to the dungeons in a rush. At least Harry escaped from her concerned, yet inconvenient, questions.

He knew it was only for now. If it took too long he would be in much more trouble than simple questions. Nevertheless, he would have something else to focus the attention of his friends in the very next day. The breakfast was normal: Lila didn't mention the egg again, and they went to Herbology class without any unexpected events.

An unexpected event happened, however, by the time of the Care of Magical Creatures class, as Harry made it to Hagrid's hut in the snow, with Ron, Neville, Hermione and Lila. Hagrid wasn't there to welcome them… In fact, Harry couldn't recall seeing Hagrid at the breakfast table either. In Hagrid's place, there was short, severe-looking woman, which seemed to be over fifty years old. She sounded as severe as she looked: "I am Professor Grubby-Plank, and I will be teaching Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid is not feeling well, and I am here to substitute him."

"He's not feeling well?" Harry said. "Do you mean he's ill?"

"I am not here to answer any questions regarding Professor Hagrid." Grubby-Plank replied and turned on her hells to lead the students to a tree at the Forbidden Forest's borders, nearby where the horses from Beauxbeatons were shaking of coldness. Harry was the first to follow her, ready to retort something that was going to lose some points from Slytherin, but Ron caught him by the arm and pulled him back. Hermione shoved a sheet of newspaper on his hands… It was a Daily Prophet, no less, with the headlines: New mistake of Albus Dumbledore.

Harry didn't, in fact, read the article. He passed his eyes quickly, picking up that Skeeter just wrote an article about Hagrid being a half-giant. Even though for Harry himself it was not much of a big deal, for other people in the wizardry world, apparently, it was.

"How did Skeeter find out about that?" Ron questioned, sounding really shocked.

"I always thought he was a half-giant." Lila shrugged. "What is the matter about that?"

"I don't understand it either…" Hermione agreed.

"Some people think giants are violent and irrational." Harry told. "And they joined Voldemort in the First Wizardry War." Ron was agreeing with his head, until Harry said: "But I don't think this is true… Hagrid has nothing wrong with him!"

"But giants are violent and irrational." Ron argued. "That's why half-giants are not well seen… I though Hagrid drank half bottle of Skelegrow or something when he was a child."

"That's the same thing people think about werewolves." Hermione retorted. "We all know that this isn't true. And neither is true all half-giants are violent. Have you seen anyone less violent than _Hagrid_, Ron?"

This was about to be a long discussion when Grubby-Plank cleaned her throat clearly to call their attention. They had no option but to end the debate. Not to pay attention on the class, however. Harry dozed off, thinking about _why_ Skeeter was doing this. He knew exactly how she made it already: Hagrid spoke it out loud at the Yule Ball. If Harry and Ginny heard it, for sure someone else also did it.

After the class was over, the five agreed in visiting Hagrid later that day… But the door didn't open, even though it was possible to hear there was someone inside.

OoOoO

"What was that package?"

"Why does it matter?" Lila retorted right away. Ok, they might together onto something that was not going to be good for both of them, but Malfoy hadn't the privilege of knowing personal things. Especially when these personal things were a gigantic old book entitled "Arts of the Mind", sent by Sirius Black, who was living in the Order of the Phoenix headquarters. Of which Malfoy had no knowledge of, with _very _good reasons.

Lila could've just said for him to return the book instead of sending a new one that sure raises suspicions. That didn't occur to her before, however. Neither occurred to her that perhaps the only books Black would have in hand belonged to the Grimmauld Place and nothing that belonged to the Grimmauld Place were actually good gifts…

And Malfoy was really not looking good on Lila's eyes, that particular afternoon.

"You are hiding something, aren't you?" Malfoy insisted, narrowing his eyes. Lila shrugged.

"So are you. When did you give Skeeter an interview?" Lila questioned, suggestively showing the page of the Daily Prophet with the article about Hagrid. "Are you starting to regret anything? Am I missing something here…?"

"No, I don't." Malfoy replied. "But you do know I have to keep Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy as friends, right? I can't really disown them and start a friendship with whoever I want. If your life is bad as it is, imagine how mine would be. Especially because somehow becoming friends with Potter is not an option at all. I have no other choice."

Lila put the page away, recognizing that Malfoy was right. "Well, I guess I can live with that." she sighed and crossed her arms, leaning back at the cold stone wall of the dungeons. "I don't have any choice either… Though it is too easy for you, isn't it?" she said. "What if Voldemort really returns? What if the Dark Mark burns, and suddenly you and your family are being watched more than closely by him? If you ever want to give up, then it will be way too easy, won't it, to go back to your daddy's arms and keep yourself protected from Voldemort?"

Malfoy shook his head and smiled. "You don't understand, do you? Voldemort values my blood or any blood as he values yours… Or Granger's." he spoke. "If any muggleborn is crazy enough to follow Voldemort, he or she will be successful. All Voldemort wants are people to follow him blindly. Purebloods, muggleborns, it doesn't really matter. He will kill those who are not obedient enough to kill themselves for him. He already knows I am not. Proof? I am very much alive. I will never be safe; my family will never be safe, unless Voldemort is dead."

Lila didn't say anything.

"I am expected to be a Death Eater, of course, someday." Malfoy went on. "What other path should I take? It's not like I can join the Potter club anytime I want."

That conversation gave Lila much food of thought. No, Malfoy couldn't join the Potter club even if he openly refused to ever be a Death Eater and not to follow his family's traditions and believes. Who would have his back, then? No friends, no family, and much like Harry, sleeping with the enemy?

"Harry." Lila spoke, very serious. They were under the cloak, going down to the dungeons again after trying to visit Hagrid. It was after curfew but Harry left his dorm only when Crabbe and Goyle slept – and according to him, they slept early. "Just a very hypothetical situation."

"Which very hypothetical situation?" Harry muttered, eyes on the Marauder's map, while Lila held her wand nearby, illuminating the surroundings so Harry could see.

"Would you accept someone who was once an enemy?" she asked. "I mean, if somehow he or she changed, or you realized he or she was not that altogether bad in the first place?"

"It all depends." Harry mumbled. "On which enemy we are talking about."

"An example on top of my head… Uh…" Lila pretended she was thinking. "Malfoy?"

"Not really." Harry admitted. "Malfoy is a coward. If he ever changed, it was because he fears for his own neck. Who guarantees he won't change again, if what you suggest really happened?"

Lila agreed with that, but the situation was much more complex than Harry could imagine. Either way, she got the answer for the question she asked. The answer was very much expected. She knew – not without any shame or guilt – that she probably wouldn't ditch Harry and everyone else just for Malfoy's sake. With the events of that day swirling on her head, she went to sleep, only to find that she couldn't do it at all.

With nothing else to do, and after making sure everyone in her dorm was sleeping, she pulled out of her trunk the rather thick letter she received as answer from Black. Apparently it was going to take some time to read, and she was aware she needed to take care with what anything Black said – he didn't have problems with lying, too. He lied to Dumbledore about something as serious as the Secret Keeper of Harry's parent's hideout. Why would he not lie to her in a letter?

She took a small sigh before unfolding it.

_Hello,_

That was better than expected.

_I couldn't say I have been well in the last few months, but I am still alive. I can't answer your questions, unfortunately… I wondered these questions for a long time myself. _

_You see, we were classmates. I, James, Remus, Pettigrew. We were friends, as you know already, and then there was Snape. James and Snape didn't like each other – it was hate at first sight. James was my friend, therefore, I, too, didn't like Snape. And I will tell you why: Snape liked Dark Arts, always has, always will. James also had a problem with Slytherins, and I really hope he is over it in the moment, as his son is a Slytherin himself… And you are a Slytherin too._

_Anyhow, we were just stupid, idiot little kids who hated each other. There was another element in this story, though. Lily, Harry's mother, was, initially, Snape's friend. Lily hated James, and James… He didn't hate Lily that much and somewhere in the fifth year he realized he _liked _her. She was Gryffindor just like we were; James had much more chances to get closer to her as Snape had. Still Snape was her friend and James was the enemy._

_There was no way, back then, before the fifth year, I could tell Snape was going to become a Death Eater. Lily probably couldn't either, but Snape started to hang with the wrong crowd. His friends, aside from Lily, were Avery and Mulciber. Lily started to realize Snape wasn't good material by the fifth year as well. As you might know, he called her a mudblood in front of half Hogwarts. _

_Only then we all realized he might be considering following Voldemort, and so did Lily. She ended up forgiving James and they started to date in the seventh year. Snape was still looking for revenge, and ever more jealous of James who was the Head Boy at that time, he kept hexing James every opportunity he got. James merely backfired, all discretely. Lily didn't even know about it, to be honest._

_Given all this, I don't understand why he joined the Order of the Phoenix at this moment if not for convenience. It sounds to me as if he is just fooling Dumbledore to believe him, and is still loyal to Voldemort… That will be unfortunate when Voldemort rises to power, and I can't tell why everyone trusts him either. _

_I'm glad to hear he and Harry are not on good terms… Harry might not be very fond of me but at least he is not blind towards Snape anymore, I can only suppose._

_Sirius Black_

Lila ended up reading the letter with one eyebrow almost joining her hair line. The story Black told seemed to be factual, and yet one-sided. Snape was friends with Harry's mother, and suddenly he joined Voldemort…? The stories Malfoy and Black told somehow clicked, but there was still too much missing. Both got into different, opposite, conclusions… She was inclined to agree with Malfoy, but still it was just a very wild guess and she was not up to bet all her coins in it. Especially because she would have to suppose Harry had to be lying to not only to her for quite some time.

Suddenly his strange detentions every week and sudden lack of potions skill didn't seem so real anymore… It was strange, wasn't it, that Harry didn't seem to be really hurt by Snape's change of behavior? Or was that only Occlumency…? Black still had some things to explain about Snape's past. Either he wasn't telling, or he couldn't see.

P.S.: Lila is getting very close from the truth… And hopefully Voldemort will send his help soon, or Harry will start to get into trouble. Also, after some days thinking about Pride and Prejudice I just got a crush on Mr. Darcy. I only get crushes on fictional characters. Fangirl lifestyle is the way to live, you guys.

Phoenix Felicis: I was really blind for symbolism before start writing too. But I kind of see it in everything now. You know why? Let me tell you where I picked up the inspiration for writing this chapter, and how I worked the character development of the three "protagonists" of this particular bit: Lila, Sirius and Draco. I went to pick up the inspiration back in the Marauder's era, with the whole LilyxJamesxSnape thing. Lily was the cause of "redeeming" of both characters because they both loved her dearly and she was an almighty goddess (I disagree, but that's for another time) and such. I thought I could spice some things up Slytherin style, and the character who is offering a chance of redeem for symbolic Snape and symbolic James is far away from being considered like Lily was, so no love whatsoever involved because every character has her own reasons which is nice, if you ask me. Lila being, sort of and in a very distant way, on Lily's shoes will help her out in another thing that I shall not speak of in this particular moment. And it all does affect the major plot in a **very** significant way, which is why I'm paying attention to it. Really, this whole mess is not just decorative.

Sirius and Lupin will talk to each other at some point, of course, but that's for later. Not so much later, though. The book Neville got is important for the plot, so you all will hear from it again. And on the list of things that are to happen, "Moody" and Cedric's conversation. That will be for next chapter, if I am not mistaken.

Blue Luver 5000: I have an older sister and I kind of like her, but that's because we barely see each other anymore. She's at college, and I am starting my high school, so… Yeah. I feel your pain.

Loha: I took great care with Sirius' characterization… Glad it sounds realistic. You might have realized the book Sirius sent her is called "Arts of the Mind". Wonder what that suggests to you. Harry and Lila are going to come clean. But perhaps the outcome will not be the one you expect – and perhaps they will only come clean completely after a very long time. I was not lying when I said Lila's arc will be potentially dark.

Phoenix1592: Well, thank Merlin. Wonder if he still will be on good terms with her if she starts to say what she really thinks about Snape?


	99. Chapter 99

Chapter Ninety Eight – Barty Crouch

Not only Hagrid didn't appear at Hogwarts at all in the day the article by Rita Skeeter came out, Harry had no sign of him during the whole week. Grubby-Plank kept teaching Care of Magical Creatures, and Harry could only imagine how Hagrid was feeling. Everyone, apparently, has been doing the same.

"How do you think Hagrid is?" Hermione asked, as they walked down the Hogwarts' cold grounds to the road towards Hogsmeade, at Saturday. It was possible to see Hagrid's hut from there, and that there was someone inside, as smoke was released through the chime. "Although Grubby-Plank's classes are good, I can't wait to see Hagrid back."

"We could try to visit him one more time." Neville suggested weakly.

"We could." Ron agreed. "But then we would have to break through the door to see him."

Harry thought the same. This time, Harry wasn't under his Invisibility Cloak. There was need to hide, still, but he got used to it, and since Skeeter never made another article about him again, the fuss had settled down a bit… For the time being. Though the group wasn't really excited for another visit to Hogsmeade, so they went straight to the Three Broomsticks, to hang out there a while, without visiting any shops whatsoever.

It was packed of people as always. "I will go get the drinks." Harry offered. "You can go find a table." All agreed, and Harry went alone to the counter to order the butterbeers. Though even the counter had a lot of people and Madam Rosmert would take some time until serving everyone who got there before Harry, so he looked around, in the lack of anything else to do.

He spotted Ludo Bagman at a distant corner, talking to a small group of dwarfs. Both Bagman and the dwarfs seemed unsatisfied with the conversation, and Bagman seemed to be having a hard time trying to communicate with them. Harry wondered what he was doing there, and what the dwarfs wanted with Bagman. He couldn't recall in which Department of the Ministry Bagman worked, but he was sure had nothing to do with magical creatures.

Bagman took a deep breath suddenly, and averting his eyes from the dwarfs, he found Harry in the counter. Harry looked somewhere else, to not seem as if he was watching Bagman, and that's why he couldn't see who approached him shortly after: "Harry Potter!" Bagman said. "What a surprise! Here, let me pay butterbeers for you and your friends."

Harry didn't even had the chance refuse, Bagman put the money on the counter and passing everyone who was waiting to be served, he told Rosmert: "Five butterbeers. That table over there." and he pointed to the table Harry's friends were sitting. "Now, Harry, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine." Harry replied, and, to feed his curiosity, he added: "Why are they talking to you?"

"The dwarfs…?" Bagman asked, and Harry nodded. "They are after Crouch. You know, he knows many languages… But he still ill, according to his assistant Percy. He is sending instructions by owl and is still at home."

"Oh." Harry said. How ill was Mr. Crouch…? "I hope he get well soon." Harry wished flatly.

"We all hope." Bagman replied. "With that Skeeter around here, I'm afraid she will turn Crouch's disease into something much more serious… " The door opened, and Skeeter herself, with bright yellow robes and pink nails, along with a photographer entered the Three Broomsticks. "Anyhow, Harry…" Bagman muttered. "Nice to see you." And he left.

Harry tried to walk to his table without passing anywhere near Skeeter, but unfortunately, that was not possible. "Harry… Potter!" she exclaimed. "How nice it is to see you here…!"

"I can't say the same." Harry replied, not minding politeness this time.

"Oh, rude, are we?" Skeeter smiled. "I wonder what the younger Weasley thinks about your rudeness. Is she trying to rebel of her family by associating with you?"

There was no way Skeeter wasn't going to transform that in a big story fueled with lies and misinterpretations, so Harry didn't reply to her questions and just walked outside the Three Broomsticks. He waited in the cold for a few moments, and then his friends appeared.

"She really doesn't know when to stop, does she?" Lila observed. "I think it will be better if we go back to the castle, don't you think?"

"I think it's better." Harry agreed and they all went back to Hogwarts, not even one hour before leaving it. This time, however, something was different on Hagrid's hut. The windows, before locked, were now slightly open.

"Perhaps we can see something through the windows." Hermione suggested, a bit hesitant. Of course that the idea of spying on Hagrid wasn't something Harry would like to put in practice, but Hagrid was missing for too long. Perhaps he was really ill as Grubby-Plank said… Too late, however. All his friends were walking towards Hagrid's hut in a line; he was the last to go. Having no other option, Harry followed them.

They all kneeled when they were near Hagrid's open window and crawled to get even closer without being seen. Ron, who was the tallest, stretched his neck to catch a glimpse of the indoor's sight by the little opening. Though the window opened completely, surprising them all. And, more surprisingly, who opened it wasn't Hagrid – it was Dumbledore, rather.

"Oh, hello." Dumbledore said with a warm smile. "What a nice way to spend a Saturday, isn't it?" Everyone stood up slowly, blushing furiously.

"We were…" Hermione tried to mumble, but Dumbledore waved his hand, dismissively.

"As you might have supposed, I am talking to Hagrid in this particular moment." Dumbledore spoke. "I might have forgotten all that happened in these last seconds, and I will close the window. Try knocking this time."

Dumbledore did close the window. Ron was so red his freckles disappeared. But, anyway, he was the first to go to Hagrid's door and knock. Dumbledore appeared again: "What a nice surprise, indeed. I assume you came here to talk to your friend Hagrid?" They all nodded. "Very well, then. Come in, we are having tea…" They all came inside. "More tea, I suppose."

Hagrid was in a very bad state. His entire face was swollen as if he cried for days without a pause and his hair apparently haven't seen a comb for decades. "Why would you want to see me?" he sniffed.

"Because we don't care you are a half-giant." Harry said. "And because we want you teaching again."

"That is really nice, but…" Hagrid was saying, but was interrupted by Dumbledore.

"Many parents who remember you from your time at Hogwarts kindly expressed in letters the desire of you keeping your job as a teacher." Dumbledore said, waving his wand to conjure in the table a plate with a kettle of tea, cups and cakes. He, then, took a seat, serving tea for himself. "And I won't have any other way."

"I'm sure there are plenty other of people who don't want me to keep teaching." Hagrid said, tears forming on his eyes. "I think I should stay as a ground keeper."

"But, Hagrid, who cares about those people?" Lila questioned. "They obviously don't know you well enough to not want you teaching. Don't let that Skeeter bring you down."

"You… You think so?" Hagrid questioned, two large tears rolling down his cheeks.

"We all do." Neville confirmed.

"Well, then, I guess that I…" Hagrid hesitated.

"It is all settled, then." Dumbledore stood up. "I want you back at the staff table by Monday. Be ready to go back at your normal activities." And he left.

"It's a great man, Dumbledore." Hagrid said. "He gave me a chance when no one else did, even when my father died, when I was in my second year. You know that I was expelled out of Hogwarts in my third, and Dumbledore got me the job as a game keeper. My father used to say to not care about other people said, but…"

Hagrid, then, proceeded to tell who his father was and how his times at Hogwarts were. Everyone listened patiently, glad to see Hagrid wasn't ill and he was, in fact, getting better as the time passed. When they finally said goodbye to Hagrid, it was time for the day out at Hogsmeade to finish and many students were walking back to Hogwarts. Including Cedric Diggory.

"Harry, can I talk to you for a second?" he said to Harry when they both were at the doors of the castle. Harry didn't know what Cedric possibly would want with him, but yet he separated himself from his friends and followed Cedric to a distant place still on Hogwarts' grounds. "Did you find out?"

"About what?" Harry asked, finding Cedric's urgent tone strange.

"About the egg. The clue in the egg." Cedric explained.

"No, I haven't." Harry replied, frowning deeply.

"Well, if you need help, I think you should go the Prefect's bathroom and… Take a bath, think about it… Take the egg with you, let the ideas boil in hot water a bit…" Cedric spoke. "You will find out. The password is Freshness of Pine."

He left without any further conversation, leaving Harry puzzled. Cedric told Harry how to discover the clue of the egg, even if vaguely. Did that mean that Cedric somehow… Harry preferred not to think about the possibility. It was impossible, however. Harry's suspicions soon were relieved. When he walked inside the Entrance Hall, Lila was still waiting for him.

"What Cedric wanted?" she questioned, taking the lead to go the dungeons.

"He wanted to give me a clue." Harry spoke in a low voice. "About the egg. He wanted to help me. Because I helped him with the dragon, I suppose."

"Funny." Lila said. "Have I told you I saw him and Moody talking alone in a corridor when I went to the kitchens in the day when... You know which day I'm talking about."

"You haven't…." Harry replied. No, there was no way Moody could possibly be… Harry was still pretty much confused about his suspicions when the night fell and it was midnight. All in his dorm were sleeping.

He remembered he still didn't figure the clue in the egg even though he apparently got the help he was waiting for. The least he could do was putting it in practice, so he grabbed the map, his wand, the cloak and the egg, leaving his dorm and the dungeons silently hidden under the cloak, and eyeing the map to see if anyone was coming.

Gladly, no one bumped or got near Harry that night, and he made it safely to the Prefect's bathroom, which was jaw dropping, to say the least. The bathtub was big and rectangular, and could be considered a small poll, with a no number of different taps around it. Nearby the tub, there were several fluffy white towels, folded in a perfect square. A mermaid, from a stained glass, sung a peaceful melody. Harry thought that being a prefect had its advantages…

Harry put the things he brought with him in the border on the bathtub and knelled near a tap, opening it. The tap released water which smelled minty, with multiple small green bubbles. If in Harry's life that was ever a time to have fun, that would be it. So fun he had, experimenting with almost all the taps, which released bubbles in different colors, number and size and water with different smells and different warmth.

Then the bathtub was full and watching the map to see if no one was coming, he took off his pajamas and glasses and used the brief marble staircase which led to inside the bathtub. It was possible to swim in there, and Harry swam around for a while. Well, he never had swimming classes, but his relatives made sure he knew how to save himself by throwing him in a pool several times.

But after swimming a bit, he stopped. The egg still lay nearby, and the clue still waited to be discovered. He recalled what Cedric said. Take a bath, think about… Let the ideas boil down a bit… Harry had a lot of ideas to boil down, none of them really relevant to the task at hand. He took a dive, and heard the sing of the mermaid being distorted by the water.

Cedric must have known how to do it o_bjectively_, of course, if he figured it out. Perhaps not alone, if his interpretation what Lila said earlier was correct. Harry didn't see how Moody could possibly be helping Voldemort… After all, wouldn't he know that he's being played? Isn't he an Auror? If Cedric was directly involved with Voldemort's plans, it was Harry's guess that he would've been more helpful.

Harry went back to surface, breathless. After some time underwater, the only idea he had was opening the egg to hear it yet one more time. And so he did. Though he partially forgot how bothersome the sound was, and he couldn't close the egg again, overwhelmed by the screams. Wanting to somehow lessen the volume of the egg, he put it underwater, expecting that it would muffle the screams and let him close the egg again.

Though the sound drastically changed. Harry couldn't hear it quite rightly, but it sounded almost like a song. He knew that he probably couldn't hear it because it was underwater. If the egg was not underwater, the sound would be terrible however. The answer came within a split of second. All he had to do was put his own head underwater.

He was not disappointed by the result. It was possible to hear music.

_Come seek us where our voices sound,_  
><em>We cannot sing above the ground,<em>  
><em>And while you're searching ponder this;<em>  
><em>We've taken what you'll sorely miss,<em>  
><em>An hour long you'll have to look,<em>  
><em>And to recover what we took,<em>  
><em>But past an hour, the prospect's black,<em>  
><em>Too late it's gone, it won't come back.<em>

Harry kept his head underwater as long as he could to memorize the song, but when he surfaced again to breathe, he only remembered the first two: Come seek us where our voices sound – that would be without any doubts underwater – and we cannot sing above the ground.

What could possibly sing underwater…? The mermaid still sung a calming melody, and Harry looked at her for a few moments. Whoever or whatever the egg was talking about had, without no doubts, a mouth and ability to articulate words. What lived underwater that did that? It was not a fish, nor the giant squid… It could possibly be merpeople. Harry hasn't heard of those in the Black Lake, but it was a possibility. He took another dive, listening carefully to the rest of the song.

If the merpeople took something Harry would have an hour to look for, and the merpeople where underwater, Harry surely would have to find a way to breathe for one hour without surfacing… How could he do it? That was, he believed, the clue of the egg and the challenge of the second task. Satisfied with the answer, and knowing that he could come back to listen again after discussing this with Hermione who probably would have a good idea, he dried himself with a towel and put his pajamas again, ready to go back to the dungeons and sleep.

But this time, he wouldn't have such luck. Snape was standing with Filch in one hallway already nearby the dungeons. Harry probably would have chosen another way to go the dungeons if Snape wasn't in his night robes and looked as if he just got out of bed. Not even in Harry's first year when Harry was with Voldemort , Snape showed up as if he just woke up. Something serious had happened.

He heard steps, as if someone was approaching with a limping leg. Harry didn't even check the map – the person arriving for certain was Moody. And he could see through Invisibility Cloaks. Harry tried to sneak in a classroom within ear range to listen to what they were saying but the opening wasn't enough and Harry had to open the door further.

"What was that?" Filch immediately reacted. Harry entered the room as fast as he could and stood at the side of the hole of the door, not even daring to breathe.

"I will… Check." Snape said, and Harry heard him coming near the room. The door opened completely and Snape walked inside, closing the door by half, his wand at ready, illuminating the entire classroom. "I don't know where you are, but don't think you can fool me..." he muttered to nowhere in particular. "Harry." he added. "Stay here and try not to be seen."

Snape left. "The classroom is empty." He announced.

"And why did you call me?" Moody questioned.

"Someone broke into my personal store." Snape said. "Several interesting ingredients are missing…"

"Why do you care about someone breaking into your store?" Moody snarled. "Afraid someone will see something that shouldn't come to light?"

"By any means, Professor Moody." Snape replied, without losing his patience. "The ingredients missing are the most interesting thing about all this."

Harry's first instinct was looking at the Marauder's map again, trying to see if the person was still near the dungeons. For that, he didn't need to unfold the map any further… And exactly because of it, he saw that three dots were in the hallway outside. Snape, Filch, and Barty Crouch.

P.S.: Interesting things happening and a very long chapter. Longest so far. Yay to me. Also, it just struck me, am I the only one who pictured Hermione as being of color, like, half African or something?

Phoenix Felicis: My mind is kind of wobbly and I'm not really nice in putting my thoughts onto words – even though that got a whole lot better with months of writing – but I think you got the principal of what I tried to say. And yes, you shall see how things will develop, it's not very far away from this chapter, me thinks. Lila doesn't show up much in this chapter, but then again, Harry's story is the most important story…

Blue Luver 5000: I'm ill (again) so I might take a little longer to publish the next chapter, but I will try to publish it as soon as my stomach let me. Yep, stomach is still bugging me. Gluten is a sneaky bastard, I got to tell you.

Professor Radar: I know right? Sirius just twisted the _part_ he told of the whole story to Lila, but thanks Merlin she knows better than that… He won't get hit a bus, sadly, but I can tell you that he will be hit by something very soon. At least that's what I want to him to do, if not, he's better off dead, honestly.


	100. Chapter 100

Chapter Ninety Nine – Junior

Harry's eyes widened. He was very sure Professor Moody's name was Alastor Moody, and of course that Mr. Crouch couldn't just be standing out there in the hallways along with Snape and Filch… Or could he…? Harry listened to the conversation unraveling outside and eyed the map with his heart pounding against his ribs.

"Really?" Moody – or would it be Crouch? - asked in a dismissive tone. "What is so special about those ingredients?"

"If you are an Auror, you might be familiar with the effects of Polyjuice Potion." Snape told Moody. "Forgive me if I do not wish a regular student with the temporary power of taking the place of someone else." he added then, with venom. "We might as well distribute those ingredients for free, shouldn't we, since a student can go in my personal store and get them as they please."

"I don't think snarking at me the whole night is going to solve your problem either." Moody replied. "Forgive me if I have more important things to worry with." And he left. Harry could hear him limping away, in the same fashion he could see Crouch's dot moving away from Snape and Filch.

"I will keep an eye open, Professor." Filch said. "Do you wish me to go there and…"

"No, it's not necessary." Snape interrupted Filch. "I will deal with it myself. If it happens again, you will know."

"Then excuse me." Filch left too, but Harry wasn't watching his dot moving away. He was following Crouch's dot, rather. Mr. Crouch was ill, wasn't he? What was he doing at Hogwarts? And why his dot was Moody's? Harry could put two plus two together, the answer was obvious, but too much unbelievable… Mr. Crouch? Disguised as Moody? It was possible, Harry supposed. Someone was stealing ingredients to make Polyjuice Potion.

Still, he couldn't assimilate the idea Mr. Crouch was there, acting as if he was Moody. Harry was only distracted from watching the map when Snape appeared on the room again. He quickly uncovered himself and laid the egg in the closest desk, rushing towards Snape. "Look!" Harry said, shoving the map on Snape's hands.

Snape caught as if it was poisonous, with a scowl. "What is here for me to see?" he asked with a scowl. "And how did you keep it?"

"Lupin." Harry replied, suddenly realizing he didn't tell Snape he still had the map. But if he didn't have the map, then he would never know Moody wasn't Moody. So he didn't mind explaining or apologizing – he merely pointed to the dot named Bartholomeus Crouch. Snape frowned, probably wondering the same Harry wondered. "But this is not Mr. Crouch, sir. This is Moody's." Harry said.

"Are you sure?" Snape questioned, eyeing the dot.

"I am." Harry confirmed. "He was standing outside. With you and Filch. And when Moody left, the dot also moved. I think… I think Mr. Crouch is the one stealing your ingredients." Then Harry paused. "But that doesn't make sense. Why would Mr. Crouch do something like that?"

Snape remained in silence for long minutes, watching Crouch get out of the unfolded part of the map. Then, apparently, he had an idea. "Unless…" he murmured. "How could that be…?"

"What are you thinking, sir?" Harry questioned.

"This isn't Mr. Crouch." Snape said. "This is his son, Barty Crouch… Junior. He escaped Azkaban."

"Mr. Crouch's son was in Azkaban?" Harry exclaimed.

"He was a _fellow_ Death Eater." Snape explained, unfolding the map completely and resting it against the teacher's desk, not very far away. "Is, in fact. You found the spy."

"But wasn't Moody an auror?" Harry asked, following Snape. "Where is he now…?"

"Not far away." Snape muttered, searching something in the map. "The potion only works if there's a piece of the person you want to transform to in it. Crouch Jr. must have kept Moody close… Otherwise, he wouldn't be able to pass as him all this time."

"So the real Moody is at Hogwarts, too." Harry concluded.

Snape, then, smirked. "How convenient." he said, and pointed Moody's room, the one Lupin occupied last term, with his index finger. Inside the room Snape pointed out, there was a point named Alastor Moody, and even though it moved, it was just a little, as if it was trapped somewhere small.

"What are we going to do, sir?"

"Act normal, and tell no one about you saw today. I will… Try to find a way to solve things. Moody probably needs rescue, and the Order needs to be warned." Snape replied. "And go to bed. I believe you are safe until the second task arrives. Keep the map with you, Dumbledore probably will want to see it soon."

Harry slept well that night. He needed to rest, for sure. A lot of things happened at once, and there was no one he could share them with – except by his discovery about the second task, But that was the last thing in his mind when he woke up in the next day. So he needed to remain calm and watch his words…

"I think I found out what the second task is about." Harry announced to Hermione, Ron, Lila and Neville, all brought together at the Entrance Hall. "It's on the lake. The merpeople will take something I will have one hour to look for, and my task is to find it."

"Only that?" Ron exclaimed. "Finding something is easy!"

"Except that merpeople probably live underwater." Lila observed. "How are you going to breath for one hour? Or cope without any oxygen for one hour?"

"That is the problem." Harry said.

"Then we could use today to find a way in the library!" Hermione suggested right away. "The second task is not far away, you know, the earlier we find the answer, the better."

Harry agreed with the suggestion. At least searching for something would distract his mind. Snape would deal with Crouch Jr. and Moody, he didn't need to worry… Yet not worrying was impossible. After hours of unsuccessful research, Lila rested her forehead in one book and sighed: "Couldn't you just transfigurate yourself in an octopus or something?"

"Well, we haven't learnt Human Transfiguration yet." Hermione said, flipping a page. "And, of course, it would be incredibly dangerous if-"

"She was joking!" Ron interrupted Hermione's explanation.

"Thank you, Ron…" Lila mumbled.

"I think a potion would be the better way to do it." Hermione went on after a few minutes. "I think a complex potion is much safer to do than a complex spell. Not to mention we would know the potion is correct before testing it."

"Or we could do neither." Neville suggested, lowering his book only enough to show his eyes. "Perhaps Harry could use a magical plant."

"What kind of plant…?" Harry got interested in Neville's suggestion. After all, he was good in Herbology.

"Gillyweed." Neville replied as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "It's in the book my grandfather gave me... Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean. I was actually in doubt if it would be a good idea, since apparently the Herbologists didn't get into a consensus if the kind of water influences the duration of its effects… But it should last for one hour."

"And where we could find this?" Ron asked.

"I guess… Snape's private stores?" Neville said, not very sure of himself. "Gillyweed is used in potions and it's not available for students." He shrugged. "But for breathe underwater, all you have to do is swallow it."

Lila sat straight and closed her book decisively. "We got the answer we wanted!"

Well, for sure Harry liked the idea. Which was another reason to visit Snape that afternoon, besides asking what happened since the night before. He excused himself, saying he was going to take a nap, but he actually just went to his dorm to pick up, once more, his invisibility cloak. No one was around the dungeons accordingly to the map, Snape was in his office, so it was the perfect opportunity.

Snape not even reacted to seeing no one outside his room. He waited a few seconds and closed the door. "Any particular reason you are paying me this visit?"

"Yes." Harry replied, uncovering himself. "Did you tell Dumbledore about Moody?"

"Yes, I have. I told you I would solve the problem." Snape replied. "What else?"

"Any chances you have gillyweed?" Harry asked.

"I do, in fact, but how is this important?" Snape said, clearly thinking the question was out of place.

"The second task will be on the Black Lake and I will have to breathe for one hour underwater." Harry told Snape. "And Neville suggested gillyweed…"

"A smart suggestion." Snape said and left. Several moments later, he was back with a flask, with a plant which resembled slimy rat tails, in a light grey green color. Harry scowled at the sight – he had to swallow that? Yet he pocketed the flask.

"The map." Snape spoke. "I need the map."

Harry didn't find the request weird at all… So he just gave it to Snape with hesitation. What Snape said after was surprising: "One month worth of detentions, Mr. Potter, for invading my personal stores without my permission."

"But I…" Harry mumbled.

"This is what you are going to tell your friends." Snape explained. "And, of course, you are going to explain how lucky of you to manage to hide the cloak and the phial on time."

OoOoO

Interesting how ice cubes on firewhiskey could be entertaining in the right conditions. Sirius prayed that a time where alcoholic beverages – his alcoholic beverages – were forbidden at Order of the Phoenix meetings never arrived. The Weasleys had arrived, MacGonagall, and also Remus. He and MacGonagall talked quietly, apparently he managed to find a muggle job as accountant of a small farm that produced milk, of a friend of his Aunt. That meant he could work at home, finally.

Sirius was listening, but still watching his ice cubes melt. Remus wouldn't want him listening to his conversations… The oldest Weasley in the room, Bill, still mildly on good terms with Sirius, went to sit by Sirius' side and discretely slid a letter in front of him, in silence.

Now, Sirius could tell the calligraphy in which his name was written outside of the letter… But, since the last time she sent a letter it was not something for public eyes, he thought it was better to let the letter still closed there until the meeting was over and he was left alone at the Grimmauld Place.

Snape arrived on his own a few minutes later, and silence fell on the room. Who would want to chit-chat with Snape in the first place? "Dumbledore won't come today." Snape announced. "Firstly, he wishes that all members report."

Sirius sighed. "Kreacher's onion soup is getting worst as the time goes by."

"And these reports shouldn't be about day to day life, Black." Snape snapped.

"Then I rest my case." Sirius mocked before falling into silence again. Though the other's reports were not much better than Sirius'… After all, Voldemort was really well hidden. Sirius eyed the closed letter, and then looked around. No one was paying attention to him anyway, so he decided to open it.

_First off, thanks for the book. Even though it raised some interesting questions from Harry, and for all purposes, it is a chessboard set my enthusiastic father, verily so, sent me. It is very interesting, and I've read a bit about Occlumency. I don't know how Harry does it, cleaning the mind of all memories, but he's doing it very well, it seems. I can only try…_

_Also, I said Bill that was very important that only you read this, so I believe the letter is still closed by the time you get it. _

_Ok, now for what really matters: Snape is with the Marauder's Map. Harry went into his personal stores to get some gillyweed for the second task – apparently he needs to breathe underwater for one hour for this task – and then Snape caught him… One month of detentions, and the Map is gone for Merlin knows how long. That was today… Or yesterday, depends on which day you are getting this letter. Anyway, it was Sunday._

"As for me…" Snape said smoothly when apparently the useless reports were over. "I have found the spy. Barty Crouch Jr. escaped Azkaban and is in Hogwarts as Alastor Moody, using Polyjuice potion. The real Alastor Moody is in the castle as well, trapped in the impostor's room."

"How can you be so sure?" MacGonagall questioned, the only one skeptical about all this.

Snape smirked and took off from his pocket an old parchment Sirius knew very well – after all he helped on its creation. The Marauder's Map. Snape unfolded it and laid it on the table, and rested the tip of his wand against it, and pronounced the words almost hissing, as if he was stabbing himself in the stomach: "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Sirius knew what happened next in the parchment. Everyone rushed to see it, but Sirius remained on his place.

_Now, to the weird part of the whole story, I know, I _really_ know you suspect from Snape, but hear me out on this, please, I have no one else to talk to about it. I'm not going to lie… I find this whole story way weirder than it seems. Harry went to Snape's private stores in a hour that Snape should be there, it was a Sunday afternoon. And alone. He didn't tell anyone he was going. In fact, I recall him telling he was going to nap. What a nap._

_He merely showed up later telling that Snape took the Map, and somehow he kept the flask with gillyweed and his cloak… Harry told he hid the cloak and the flask under his sweater – which is very loose on him – and the map remained on his pocket so Snape saw it and took it from him. _

"It is true!" MacGonagall exclaimed, leaning over the map. "How are going to proceed? Moody needs to be saved…! When was he attacked in the first place? He's trapped there all term?"

_I can't imagine why Snape would specifically want the Marauder's Map, but I do think it was rather strange. Snape knows Voldemort is after Harry, he also knows it would be good if Harry succeeded on the tasks, then why was he so hard on Harry, and why he didn't took the cloak as well? Snape knows about the cloak, he used it himself when we were at the Shrieking Shack with you._

"Good that the Marauder's Map had some good use at last." Remus observed. "But how did you get it from Harry, Severus?"

"His father's genes are starting to show." Snape replied shortly. "Here is Moody. We didn't found an opportunity to get the room to rescue or otherwise assist him."

Sirius rolled his eyes. Were they in the first name basis now? But that wasn't exactly what Sirius focused on. With Lila's words, he was brought to think. It was strange that Snape took the Marauder's Map out of Harry to in the next day show up with the spy uncovered and without Voldemort telling him.

_Your book reminded me of something… Harry is supposed to be having his Occlumency lessons. I haven't heard him commenting anything. I stress "anything" here. Wouldn't he complain if the lessons stopped? Also his potion skills suddenly dropped and he gets detentions at least once a week. Which is well enough for some lessons, and I know Harry isn't that bad at Potions. Despite Snape's harsh behavior towards Harry, I really think they both are hiding something from everyone… Very fortunate, isn't it, not be on good terms anymore when Voldemort is back, and when there is a spy at Hogwarts, and taking in consideration they trusted each other before? Snape was like a father to Harry, it just didn't go away like that, and I didn't forget it._

"And what are we going to do about it?" Remus asked.

"I don't think it would be wise to uncover the spy…" Snape said. "At least not now. Voldemort is what we must destroy. Until we have discovered how to do it, Dumbledore advised us to join members undercover. The members living at Hogwarts shall continue acting normally. The spy is virtually neutralized, worries are unnecessary. Voldemort isn't aware of this fact, and I will keep it this way."

"I think I know when Moody was replaced." Arthur said. "Remember when Moody's house was attacked and everyone thought there was no attacker, after the Quidditch World Cup?"

"Let's not forget the Dark Mark was cast at the Finals, too." Bill spoke. "We all suspected one active Death Eater was there. Couldn't the Death Eater be Crouch Jr.?"

"Is very possible." Snape agreed, when all, but Remus, were returning to their places after seeing that Snape was speaking the truth… For once.

_Furthermore, Harry used the map in the Saturday night… He went to the Prefect's bathroom to discover the clue in the egg of the first task. He said he bumped with Snape, Filch and Moody along the way back to the dungeons. Or almost, he saw them with the Map. He got close enough to hear that Snape was complaining about his stores being invaded and ingredients missing, and – according to Harry - that's why he got so mad when he caught Harry. Snape _knows_ when the ingredients are missing. And which ones, I suppose, so I don't think the intruder was stealing only gillyweed. And I was left wondering how Harry actually kept the gillyweed._

Harry said to Lila he saw Moody with the Map. Sirius put the letter on his pocket and stood up, walking towards Remus and Snape, who were still looking at the map. "Where is he? Moody?" Moody's dot was in a room, not moving at all, far away from the dungeons. "And Crouch Jr.?"

"This is a student." Snape spoke, pointing to two dots. One was Bartholomeus Crouch, the other one was called Seamus Finnigan. "And is after curfew. Mr. Finnigan is probably sneaking out, and Crouch Jr., as Moody, is handing Mr. Finnigan a detention, I suppose."

Crouch Jr. scouted Finnigan back at the Gryffindor tower and left to the same room Moody was trapped. Sirius left the kitchen all of sudden and climbed upstairs to his room in a record time, taking Lila's letter off of his pocket and reading the rest:

_Believe me or don't, since I don't know why Snape is loyal to Dumbledore either… And Harry lying to everyone all along surely isn't something easy to believe, but… I think the story you told me is incomplete. Not only about the details, of course, but about Snape's side of it. _

_You probably hate me right now (again), so I'm just going to end this letter._

_Lila_

Harry lying to everyone was something hard to believe. It was even harder to believe he was doing it because of Snape's role as a spy, it seemed. But Harry _saw_ that Moody wasn't really Moody, tells no one and in the very next day he leaves to Snape's office without telling anyone. And in the next day, Snape shows up with the map, and saying that Moody wasn't really Moody. And that everyone should act normally and do, basically, nothing. Sirius couldn't dispute that plan, but why Harry acted normally even if supposedly he wasn't on good terms with Snape?

Yes, Snape was right. Harry's father genes were showing. But not the father Sirius firstly thought of.

P.S.: When I said Lila was going to be Sirius' cricket – baaaack in PoA - I wasn't kidding.. And Snape using the map… It should physically hurt on him. Poor Snape… Apparently, it's bad to use anything but said and asked in writing and instead describe the actions of the characters while saying what they are saying. Too late for me D:

Blue Luver 500o: I went to the doctor again today and she says I'm fine, just got glutenated by accident. I really don't want to this friend of yours, though.

Loha: It was easier to imagine Hermione as being of color, for sure… Neville kind of saves the day a lot in my story. There are still a _lot_ of things for him to do. Also, the interesting part of Sirius in sending her the book is because he actually cared to see what kind of book she could read. In canon, the only time we see him with a book is to kill a spider. But also slightly convenient plot-wise, not going to lie. It will be very interesting to see how I am going to handle things, yes. I have an idea of what point I want to make but it's kind of fuzzy still… I'm not a planner while writing so expect anything. _Anything._

PhoenixFelicis: I don't like Skeeter as well. Might crush her in the chapters to come. Stay tuned…! Her actress did such a good job, indeed! I have troubles visualizing things while reading, so my Skeeter ended up being movie Skeeter. I don't kind of think people need to suffer a lot to have problems in moral compass, though. I think she has a serious empathy problem so she cares a lot about herself and "herself" makes money by telling lies on the newspaper, so screw the other people. Many J.K Rowling characters present this problem, I noticed. And I have been solving this problem for 99 chapters. Hard work.

Phoenix1592: Which happens in this chapter… Now, I wonder how things will go for the FauxMoody and the real Moody.

Anon: I realized I forgot my password so it might take a bit for me to add you, but I will.


	101. Chapter 101

Chapter One Hundred – The new Order rises

This is ridiculous, Snape thought, as he walked around "Moody's" room while seeing by the map if no one was coming. If someone told him in a close future he would have to use an artifact used to taunt him, made by his worst enemies in the time he was studying at Hogwarts, he would laugh. It had to be an ill made joke. Unfortunately, it was not… For more that he absolutely hated the parchment in his hands, there was no objection that it was useful. _Too much_ useful, in his opinion.

Snape patiently waited until the surroundings of the room were completely empty – he needed to proceed with care, or else Crouch Jr. would find out someone has been in his room. And Snape didn't want to take a chance on that… Though the door wasn't warded at all, he observed with a simple spell. Well, it was something Snape himself would do, not hide any skeletons in the most obvious closet.

The room was filled with many dark magic detectors, which all went crazy when he arrived. More than understandable, the Dark Mark itself contained powerful dark magic… Crouch Jr. should have problems with that, however. Polyjuice could mask the Mark, for sure, but couldn't wash away its magic. Snape didn't waste a lot of time in those reflections. He was there to see if Moody was alive – well he wouldn't be – and to hand him a light nutritious potion. Without knowing how much time he would have, a full meal was out of question.

With his wand, he searched for signs of wards of any kind. A large trunk was warded, and Snape glanced at the map briefly. The trunk was in the same spot Moody's dot was fixed. The ward wasn't very strong or complicated however. Stronger magic would startle the detectors, which couldn't be quiet near a Dark Mark… Crouch Jr. probably didn't expect anyone would uncover his façade, anyway, so that made him more careless.

It didn't take much time for Snape to neutralize the wards and open the trunk. Though it was filled with spellbooks. He realized he only opened the first lock. So he insisted, feeling the time was falling short, until the seventh lock was opened, revealing a compartment 10 feet deep. At the bottom, the real Alastor Moody lay, a hand covering the spot where the blue eye would normally be.

Moody snorted. "And I thought I was going to be saved."

"Not today, at least." Snape replied, pressing his lips together in a non pleased expression. Of course that he was going to be welcomed like that… "Listen me carefully, I can't say it twice: the Order of the Phoenix is active ever since the Quidditch World Cup. We uncovered Crouch Jr., and I returned to my role as spy. Dumbledore thought it would be better if Crouch Jr. remained in Hogwarts disguised as you, for the time being. What I can do for you now is…" And he dropped a large phial of a thick yellow potion, nutritious enough to feed an adult for a few hours.

Moody eyed the phial in his own hand with suspicion.

"Come on." Snape scowled further. "If you are not sure of which side I am playing with, even if I were in Voldemort's side, I wouldn't kill you anyway."

Moody's good eye sent a glare to Snape, and he was convinced at least. He opened the phial and swallowed it with one gulp. Snape summoned the phial back to his hand and checked the map. No one in the surroundings, and that would be the perfect opportunity to leave.

"Stay here." Snape said with a sardonic smile and left. Knowing very well that Moody's eye could see through fabric, he went straight to his office again, clearing the map and putting it between two books. An old piece of parchment, forgotten in the middle of a bunch of books. Harry wouldn't see it in some time, as Snape needed it until Crouch Jr. was discovered.

Even if he was going to return it to Harry, that night would be busy. It was night of the week he was supposed to give his report to Voldemort. Though Snape wasn't as frightened as the other times, because he already got a big part of what he wanted.

If he were not to return that night, the Order already knew who Voldemort's spy was, as well as Voldemort's location. All they needed was to call the Ministry, and the matter would be over for once and all. Though Dumbledore was still skeptic of it… Because he was sure Voldemort wouldn't die, and unless they found out what makes Voldemort's soul stay and attach to a created body, he was immortal for indeterminate amount of time. If the Ministry were to arrest him at Azkaban, he would, fatally, escape. It was only an option for a desperate situation.

That was not the case, so Snape made his way out of the castle, passing the gates and disappearing, to appear with a crack in front of the already known cottage in the middle of the forest. The weather was getting hotter and the snow started to melt… The time was passing, and Snape somehow was still alive. Miracles did happen.

"Oh, I've been waiting you." Voldemort said, closing an exemplar of a very old book, which lay on his lap. He was not turned to the fireplace that time, and he send a daring look to Snape. He dared Snape to look him in the eyes, and to his new and horrible face.

Snape didn't back down – he never did – and replied: "Potter has been through my stores. He already found out the clue of the egg as you wished, my Lord, and solved the riddle. He is using gillyweed." Snape let Voldemort see the memory where Snape gives Harry the detention, with the map cleared up already in his hands. "I let him keep the gillyweed and his stupid cloak."

"Very well… And what about the parchment?" Voldemort inquired, crossing his fingers in front of his mouth. Snape showed a memory he staged: it was him, alone at his office, demanding the map to reveal its secrets. He already knew very well it would only throw slurs at him. Voldemort didn't know that, though.

"A prank." Snape said. "An ill made prank. The Potters are especially famous because of those."

Voldemort lost his interest on the map, and said: "Job well done, Severus. Now, you are having problems with an intruder in your stores, I suppose. You know it's not Potter, naturally. My spy will take care of that, do not take the case to Dumbledore."

"As you wish, my Lord." Snape bowed slightly.

"That is all." Voldemort dismissed him with a wave of his hand. A simple dismissal and the knowledge Snape survived for another week.

And his extra duties for the week were far away from being over. Dumbledore called him to the Headmaster's office in the very next day: "I need you to take the lead of the Order. There is a meeting tonight, if I am not mistaken. You be there to fulfill my role."

"But two new members will arrive." Snape argued. "It would be more suitable if you were present, Headmaster."

It was true, and it was also true Snape didn't want to take the lead of the Order of the Phoenix. No one would collaborate. The success of the meeting in the night before was only due to the proof he had with him. No one could argue that Crouch Jr. took Moody's place. But that night, anyone could argue his loyalty to the Order. Especially the new members.

"I am busy." Dumbledore told Snape. "You and I both know Voldemort cannot be killed by normal means, as a common human being. This, Severus, would be the perfect chance to eliminate him, if only we knew how to do it. That's what I am working on, and I leave the Order to you for the time being. I don't know a better person for the job."

"This is not going to work." Snape said, straightening himself on the chair and tapping his fingers on his thighs. "They won't listen to me. You know they won't. Who would trust me?"

"Harry does, and Harry is the one who matters." Dumbledore replied, peering at Snape seriously. He meant it. He was stepping away from the Order. "Besides, through Harry you have gained the trust of other people as well. If they trust me, they will trust you, I am sure. Of course that it would be easier if they a reason to do it, but…"

"You promised me." Snape cut Dumbledore off. "That you would tell no one."

Dumbledore smiled. "I won't. That doesn't mean I will stop other people from discovering it."

Snape stood up and left without saying a word. He broke in his own promise of keeping it a secret. Harry knew, and he wasn't blind, for sure Lupin figured it out already. Not only for a matter of privacy he wanted to keep it a secret, though. If Voldemort ever captured Lupin, Snape's cover would be over. He _needed_ to keep it buried.

It would be easier if he just revealed it to everyone. Easier to lead the Order, and easier to die as well. Nothing had come easy for him, why this time would be any different?

For Snape needed to be there when Mr. Weasley arrived, since Weasley was the one bringing the two new members, he went to Grimmauld Place earlier than he normally would, strongly hoping that someone else was there as well so the chance of staying there alone with Black didn't happen. He brought his Pensieve with him as well, just in case there was need to some guarantees of any kind.

And yet, the luck wasn't on his side. Black was sitting in the usual end of the table, fists clenched over the table. A blank parchment, ink and quill in front of him. He, not very discretely, vanished at those items with his wand. His hands were shaking, and he seemed confused. There was no firewhiskey around, so Snape merely guessed Black was missing the effects of the alcohol.

So Snape sat at the other end, ignoring Black's presence, and that was until Lupin arrived.

"Good evening." he said, frowning at Black's altered state, but then ignoring him as well. Snape nodded slightly in response. "Dumbledore isn't coming today again?"

"No, he is…" Snape hesitated for a bit. Was he going to say Dumbledore had passed the lead of the Order to him? "Busy at the moment. Be as it may, there is nothing new to share, only the new members to… Welcome."

"Ah." Lupin took a seat at Snape's side. "And what about Moody? If you found him, is he doing fine?"

"He is not dead." Snape replied. "And he took the potion I brought him. I can consider this a good outcome. I believe he is safe, however. Crouch Jr. can't eliminate him until his mission is over. And I don't think it will be over soon."

The brief exchange was interrupted but the sound of the troll leg falling on the entrance hall, and right before the portrait started screaming: "Who put this thing here?" It was a voice from a young woman, for sure. Lupin readily stood up to help the newcomers.

Snape merely wondered why that troll leg wasn't gone yet. Soon, the screams were silenced, and Lupin entered the kitchen again, follow by Mr. Weasley coming from the Ministry, a bald man of dark brown skin and the young woman who tripped on the troll. She had short, spiky pink hair. Snape didn't take long to realize he was dealing with another metamorphmagus… Because that one once was his student… A Hufflepuff, if he wasn't mistaken.

Mr. Weasley didn't greet anyone, while the man and the woman stood in the end of the stairs, surprised. Firstly, by Snape, who was the first person they could see, and later by Black, sitting in the end of the kitchen in silence.

"Let's cut the pleasantries." Snape said. "This is the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, a secret organization created by Dumbledore to fight Voldemort. Voldemort is back and very well hidden. We could only know he was back through Harry, who was a connection with Voldemort's mind. Dumbledore won't be able to make it here, so I am merely representing today."

"These are Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks." Mr. Weasley said, having a seat. "Shacklebolt was responsible for Sirius' search that is still happening."

Tonks raised her hand slowly, as if she was on class. "That's what I wanted to ask. What is Black doing over there?"

"This is his house." Snape replied. "Nothing more natural for him to be at his house, isn't it?" Shacklebolt was suspicious, and so was Tonks. It did seem as if they were ambushed. "No need to use wands. I suppose Mr. Weasley didn't explain Black's true story."

"I didn't betray the Potters." Black said, from his corner, fingers still shaking but entwined. "I was responsible for the idea which got them killed." He went on, lowering his voice. "The hideout of the Potters was under the Fidelius charm. I was supposed to be the Secret Keeper, but I made them change their minds, and Pettigrew ended up being the Secret Keeper. And I thought it was better if we kept it on secret, even from Dumbledore. Pettigrew betrayed the Potters."

"Pettigrew is dead." Shacklebolt said without altering himself. Not attacking, but not lowering his guard either. "You killed him."

"This talk is going nowhere." Snape muttered to himself, wondering why Dumbledore let the job with him. He reached out for the pocket he expanded to bring the pensieve, putting the stone bowl on the table. "I guess I don't have to spell out what to do, Black."

"You don't." Black replied, averting Snape's eyes and standing up to walk towards the pensieve. He scowled and put the tip of his wand on his temple, and while he pulled the tip away, a silvery line came with it and he deposited the memory on the pensieve. Doing the process two times more, he stepped out of the way to let the two new members see for themselves.

Tonks and Shacklebolt disappeared from the room, diving into Black's memories.

"Which memories you used?" Mr. Weasley asked. There was a fine line between his brows – he was as much worried as Lupin.

"When I…" Black took a deep breath. "Convinced them to use Pettigrew, the night when the charm was made, and the day when I went after Pettigrew."

The pain the memories caused were not exclusive to Black. "Basically the biggest mistake you have made." Snape muttered. The anger was there too, but he knew better than to act on it.

Black turned to face Snape as if he was going to snap something, and yet he replied rather softly, still averting Snape's eyes: "I know, fine…? I guess I have… Misjudged some people…"

P.S.: So, one hundred chapters. 215,960 hits, 446 reviews, 218 favs and 189 alerts later, here I am, more than six months writing this story! Quite proud of myself – never said I was humble – because this is the _very first_ story I wrote, and this is the one where I can see I am getting better. It's… Nice. And in commemoration, Black is not a dickhead for once. Yay, actual character development for the poor guy.

Fan of the fans: Well, I'm sorry this chapter came late – I'm still fighting my gluten intolerance, and I had to eat gluten for an exam I made this morning, uuugh – but nevertheless it came! And thank you very much, I do try to make as interesting as I can.

Percyjackson212: Several reasons. There is the one I can't explain to you, and there is the one I can: remember in the first book where Snape killed Quirell before Quirell could see Harry's touch was harmful? It wasn't a matter of _why_ but of _why not_. Why wait another year if Voldemort doesn't know Harry's blood is powerful?

Blue Luver 5000: It took me longer, but… Here it is!

Loha: It is nice to see Sirius is getting better overall, isn't it? Too bad the torture with him is over ): Though he is very weak at the given moment. And yes, Lila will eventually put the pieces together and it will be soon, though I don't think it will be in this book. I have a major point in only her figuring it out…


	102. Chapter 102

Chapter One Hundred and One – The Second Task

Harry couldn't avoid the pit on his stomach as the Second Task drew closer. The gillyweed was on a flask on his trunk, and he knew fairly well what the task was going to be about… The merpeople took something to be looked for, and there was an hour to complete the task. There was, however, a slight inconvenient… Voldemort, once again, wished for him to succeed.

Not only that, but it was almost physically painful not to tell anyone about Crouch Jr. Suddenly the fact of having a spy at Hogwarts seemed much more serious, if he knew who the spy was. Nevertheless, Snape was aware of the fact, and to an extent Dumbledore and the Order. For sure they would keep an eye on "Moody" and stop him from doing whatever he wanted to do… But not knowing what Voldemort was thinking, Harry couldn't be so sure if only keeping an eye on Crouch Jr. would be enough to stop whatever Voldemort's plans were.

"Harry, you are going to do fine." Hermione said. Harry realized he was staring blankly at the book he was supposed to be studying, rather than reading. "You seem to be nervous, though…"

"It's… It's nothing." Harry mumbled in response.

"If Voldemort expected you to die at the Tournament," Ron said. "he must be disappointed."

Only that Voldemort expected the other way around, and Harry was just playing due to his own choice. For a second there, Harry wished he could go back in time to when Snape insisted for him not to participate, and say no, he wouldn't play that game. Yet, not only Harry couldn't return that much in time, he was very aware it was a choice impossible to run away from. Eventually he would have to face Voldemort and confront him, though Harry only wished that moment to be later. _Much_ later…

And so the time seemed to fly, and Harry was standing in the borders of the lake with the judges.

"I suppose you all discovered the clue of the egg." Ludo Bagman said, sounding enthusiastic. "Very well, the task is going to start soon."

"Good luck." Krum muttered to Harry. "Hermionini is very worried with you."

"Thank you." Harry replied. "And to you too…"

"But have you seen her? I don't see her from here."

Harry looked around, searching for Hermione on the bleachers. Though he only saw Neville, Lila and Ginny. "No, I haven't. I don't see Ron as well…"

_We've taken what you will sorely miss…_

"She's at the lake. With Ron." Harry whispered. "They took them."

Krum, for once, seemed surprised, instead of his normal, sulky self. But he couldn't say anything, because Ludo Bagman, at his place in the bleachers, said out loud, the tip on his wand in his throat: "Welcome to the Second Task of the Triwizard Tournament!" Cheers filled Harry's ears for a few seconds. "The champions will have one hour to finish the task, and of course, they will be judged in time and in the perfection the task was completed. And it will begin…" A pause, no cheers this time. Ludo Bagman sent sparkles to the skies.

Harry put the gillyweed in his mouth, chewing and swallowing the whole flask as fast as he could. The other champions were already underwater, then, because they all used spells. He felt everyone was looking suspiciously at him, wondering if he actually discovered the clue of the egg.

That didn't go for much longer, however. Harry felt a piercing pain in the sides of his neck, and taking the pain as a signal the gillyweed started to work, he walked to the deeps of the lake. Soon the air seemed to make him unable to breathe, and he noticed there were gills in his neck, and his fingers had a fine membrane between them. Time to take a swim.

The water felt comfortable and welcoming, though Harry didn't focus on that. Using the membranes between his toes and fingers to swim, he went on to the middle of the lake. Harry lit up the tip of his wand and took a head first dive, to the depths of the lake. He didn't have much visibility, and new landscapes appeared: from deep green weeds, to fishes to corals. Back at green weeds again.

Though this time, the landscape didn't change as quickly as normal. Harry started to feel dizzy with the repetition of the landscape, feeling as if though his time was already on the last few seconds. Ron was in the lake, somewhere, and Harry didn't want to leave him waiting… As he probably wouldn't want to wait in a lake for an hour.

But movement in the surroundings startled Harry, and suddenly a kind of man with the head of a shark appeared. It took Harry a few moments to notice it was Krum, with several grindlows attached to both of his legs. Harry aimed his wand: "Relaxo!" Only bubbles came out of his mouth, but a hot water jet came out of his wand, that knocked down a grindlow.

Harry immediately started to send hot water jets to make the grindlows go away – Harry didn't have to win the Tournament, he merely had to succeed in doing the task. Also, Krum was certainly responsible for saving Hermione… For sure they could work in a group.

Krum was almost free of the grindlows when Harry felt something with long fingers grab his ankle. And another thing grabbed his other ankle… The grindlows started attacking him as well, it seemed. Harry got rid of them quickly with Krum's help, but the grindlows were not exactly the problem.

They both were lost… And the time was ticking. Eventually they would be attacked again if they stayed there for long, but the way out wasn't in plain sight. Harry couldn't speak with Krum because of the water, and Krum couldn't speak because his head was, well, a shark's head. With the lack communication, difficulty increased. Krum proceeded to follow Harry, a clear sign that he was thinking the same thing Harry was.

Harry wanted to say he didn't know where he was going, but that was before they heard giggling come out of nowhere. They both stopped, ears opened. The giggling got closer and closer, and Harry wondered what kind of creature was that, or if it was Voldemort's trap. It was neither.

"Hello, boys." Moaning Myrtle said, before appearing there. "I see you are lost…"

Krum nodded enthusiastically and raised his two thumbs.

"Oh well." Moaning Myrtle giggled. "I will help you two, even if _some of you_ don't appear in my bathroom anymore." She added with venom.

Harry mouthed: "I'm sorry for that."

"You better be." Myrtle snapped. "You should go in that direction. You are not too far away… Fleur went into the wrong direction and couldn't escape the grindlows… Poor thing." Myrtle pointed to East. "I will see how Cedric is going!"

And she was gone. Krum took the lead in the direction Myrtle pointed and in less than twenty seconds, they were out of the forest of weeds. They got into a clear area with gigantic corals. Carved into these corals, there were some small buildings Harry considered to be houses.

Outside these houses, there were creatures he would never classify as merpeople. Instead of being half human, as he expected, they were humanoid, rather, with gray skin and light green hair. Their faces resembled human ones, but not quite… They looked way more threatening than what Harry recalled of mermaids, with their rather bigger, broken teeth and yellow eyes, resembling fish's eyes.

Harry and Krum kept swimming, looking around. The merpeople had spears on their hands, and talked to each other with hands covering their mouths. The density of houses and merpeople increased as they swam, further down the lake. Apparently they were heading to a city or a large village.

Indeed, not much far away, they found a great number of merpeople, singing that was only half an hour left, calling the champions. In the center of all of them, a badly carved statue of a merpeople had four people attached to its tail, trough thick ropes made of weed. The merpeople kept watching them, but without doing anything.

They swam faster to get to Ron and Hermione, who apparently were in a slumber; bubbles came out of their mouths in a steady pace. They looked rather pale… Krum couldn't use any spell to cut Hermione's rope. Harry decided to test something…

"Sectusempra!" he tried to say. Bubbles came out of his mouth instead, but Ron's rope was cut anyway. Harry headed to Hermione's rope to do the same. Krum thanked Harry with a nod, and meanwhile Cedric appeared, with a bubble all around his head. He worked on releasing Cho Chang.

Harry looked at Cedric, and while doing that, realized that there was one left: a young girl, no older than ten years old. Her blond hair floated around her face and she looked almost green. Fleur was supposed to rescue her… But Fleur didn't escape the grindlows. He gave Ron for Krum to hold, and swam to the little girl.

The merpeople suddenly put their guards up, and stopped the singing. Harry went on and cut the rope that tied the little girl, but a merperson approached him, spear in hands.

"Only one!" it warned, putting the point of the spear very close to Harry's nose.

But he couldn't just leave the girl there… Besides, the egg said it would be gone forever… Cedric was half way through the rope, using a rock, and Krum was patiently waiting for Harry. Harry signalized with his head for Krum to go up and surface with Ron and Hermione.

However, the merpeople attacked them both. "Relaxo!" Harry spoke, and suddenly all the merpeople dispersed, as if they were afraid. They were afraid… Of magic. Harry decided to not scare them further, and just took the blond girl, taking her to where Krum was, and then swimming to the surface. Krum carried Hermione and Harry carried the little girl, and they both shared Ron's weight, pulling him by the sleeves.

He merpeople swam behind them, flocking. Harry wondered if they were waiting to eat one of them if they fell. He knew that the gillyweed was supposed to last one hour and Krum's transfiguration could last forever if he wanted. No one was going to fall.

The sunlight, visible at last, was an incentive for them. Soon they were surfacing. Harry forgot he still had gills and it was best for him to stay underwater until they were gone. Hermione, Ron and the little girl woke up and Krum's head was normal again. Though the bleachers and the border of the lake were still far away. Harry could hear the cheers and distinguish Ludo Bagman's voice, but not his words. Everyone knew they completed the task already.

"Where am I?" the little girl asked, with Fleur's accent. She seemed confused, and clung to the closest person, who happened to be Ron.

"D-don't worry."Ron babbled. Krum started to swim to the border carrying Hermione, so Ron did the same to the girl.

Harry went swimming underwater, and the effect of the gillyweed started to pass. The pain in the side of his neck happened again. The water turned cold and the membranes were gone. The merpople emerged when the champions and their companions were in safety, out of the lake, smiling and singing an awful song. Perhaps sounded better in the water.

Madam Pomfrey welcomed them with warm blankets and a potion that made steam come out of everyone's ears.

"You saved her!" Fleur appeared with a warm blanket as well, hugging the little girl. "Thank you…!"

"Well, she wasn't going to stay down there." Ron observed. "It was only to scare you a bit…"

"It doesn't matter!" Fleur kissed Ron's cheek and he went red, to the point of his freckles disappearing. "You saved her!" Another kiss on Krum. "You too." And on Harry, who could release steam from his ears again. And a hug on Hermione. "You must have helped."

"I suppose." Hermione mumbled when Fleur released her. Soon Cedric appeared with Cho Chang and they received the same treatment from Madame Pomfrey.

All of them received chairs while the judges deliberated. Harry zoned out, then. He survived through another task… What Voldemort intended with all this? Was he going to wait for the Third Task…? And then, suddenly, cheers. Ron and Hermione stood up, pulling Harry by both arms to do so as well.

"You are in the first place, Harry!" Hermione said, cheerful, and jumped on his neck. "You receive fifty points from making it on time and saving the one you were not supposed to save!"

He received a rather strong pat in the back from Ron. "Nice!" Ron said. "Good thing you have moral fiber!"

"And Krum, for making the same things, he receives the same number of points. Fifty points to Victor Krum as well!" Bagman announced and it was Krum's time to receive a hug from Hermione, genuinely happy for both of them.

"Hermionini, there is a bug in your hair." Krum stated as matter of fact, slightly breathless because he was basically lifting her.

"Oh." Hermione's feet were back on the floor, and she indeed took the bug out of her hair, throwing it far away.

Despite the general aura of happiness emitted by Neville, Lila and Ginny when they finally met with Harry, the boy still felt somewhat apprehensive. What was going to happen? What Voldemort planned? That stayed with him for the rest of the day, and so with his sleep… Until the next day.

"I hate that Skeeter!" Hermione stormed on the Slytherin table. She had to be really mad to actually go over the Slytherin table.

"What happened this time?" Lila frowned.

"This happened." Hermione showed the headlines of the Daily Prophet.

_Love triangle? Square? Sure Miss Granger's affairs are hard to get_

Lila grabbed the page right away: "Hermione Granger, despite her mediocre looks and average intelligence, seems to attract the attentions of the two biggest bad boys at Hogwarts. It is unclear either she is with Victor Krum or Harry Potter – who already were in a tempestuous relationship with Ginevra Weasley – but it's not hard to understand she is perhaps trying to keep both, while destroying Ginevra's life… _What_?" she exclaimed at last and yet kept reading: "I would say she's pretty ugly, Pansy Parkinson says."

Lila yanked her head to where Parkinson, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were sitting. Harry saw she was sending a very nasty glare to them. Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson laughed. Malfoy simply smirked, trying not to laugh, and also apparently trying to bury his head on his bowl of oatmeal. Lila returned her attention to Hermione: "Since when she knows all this stuff?"

"I don't know." Hermione said through her teeth. "But I'm going to make her pay! She's listening to other people's conversation, I don't know how or why, and if it's illegal she will have a little talk to the Ministry, I assure you!"

Harry was particularly interested in knowing how Skeeter could listen to other people's conversation without being seen or noticed. "Perhaps she's using an invisibility cloak?" he suggested. "Or a spell?"

"That's what I am going to find out." Hermione said and left.

P.S.: I love my completely OOC Krum. I just do, ok.

Phoenix1592: Well, thank Merlin the Order has new members now. Though I'm not sure if any new members will join because it would be really hard to convince anyone Voldemort is back.

Saint Snape: Thank you very much *tips hat*

AccioSeeker7835: I completely forgot Ginny T.T You are right…

Blue Luver 5000: Here's a new chapter!

Luiz4200: It is a hilarious scene, for sure… I think it is, mostly, a start between Snape and Sirius. Regardless of what he says, Snape wants to help – so much he brought his own pensieve with him – and Sirius is starting to want to collaborate. Sirius will definitely help further, and very soon… They both want to bring down Voldemort and protect Harry the best way they can. It is something.


	103. Chapter 103

Chapter One Hundred and Two – Two ways

"You are unbelievable!" Lila exclaimed, punching Malfoy in the arm, right after breakfast. "You knew about that awful article!" Draco tried to suppress a laugh, but then he exploded in laughter. Lila had her hands in her hips, a foot tapping on the floor. "I'm serious!"

"Is it a triangle?" Draco gasped dramatically. "Or is it a square?"

"Seriously." Lila hissed. "It's not funny!"

"It is for me." Draco said, recovering his breath. "As you might as well know, I am still not fond of your little friends."

"I noticed! Be as it may, it's not like you are helping much anyway. I still don't know where Snape stands in this whole story."

"It's not my fault." It was really not.

Sirius didn't reply anything yet – Lila wondered he might be angry at her again. But she knew she was doing a risky trick in actually revealing what she thought about Snape, even if she was not telling him the whole story. Sirius was the only one who she could talk about Order related things, Harry's occlumency classes and the Marauder's Map. For a moment there, she thought Sirius would listen to her… That moment was long gone. Only Draco listened to her, and what she could tell him was significantly less than what she could tell Sirius.

The two persons she was supposed to hate the most. Well, it wasn't like she could hate anyone after being sometime in the whole mess she got herself in.

"I need you to do me a favor. Two favors." said Lila in a milder tone. "It would be interesting to know how Skeeter is getting her information, and taking in consideration she rushes to you every time she needs your brilliant opinion on an article…"

"I wasn't aware I needed to do your dirty work." Draco replied. "As if I already didn't."

"It's serious, Draco." Lila insisted, suddenly having an idea: "What if she's listening to us right now, eh? We were together on the Yule Ball, and Harry said he heard Hagrid talking with Madame Maxime about his mother on the gardens. We were there too! What if she hears us one day? You would be doomed. Especially because I assume one day she will pick me for the next article."

Draco's smirk suddenly died off his face. "I didn't think about it…"

Lila shook her head. "I thought so. She won't investigate you, for sure, but she will pick my life apart one day, and I know _we_ don't want that to happen, right?"

"Whatever."

"Good to know I can count on you." Well, Hermione had more people working on her problem than she thought. "Now, the second favor. I would very much appreciate if you trained something with me."

Draco raised both eyebrows in surprise. "Trained something? Aren't you stretching things a bit?"

"Believe me, it's something we both will appreciate." Lila said, resting her bag on the floor and kneeling to retrieve the big old book Sirius sent her. She searched for the page she marked, about Occlumency and stood up again. "I think this will be useful for both me and you."

Though Draco apparently wasn't thinking about the suggestion. "Where did you get this?" he questioned. "This is a rare and antique book… You won't find anything like this at the library."

"It was a gift from a friend." Lila replied shortly. "And he's very… Generous._ Or_ has no idea what he sent to me." Draco narrowed his eyes. "I'd tell you, but really… I can't, and it will be hard to explain. Will you help me or not?"

Of course that Draco would consider the idea, even if not in the present moment. He must have known that Voldemort could read minds. What would happen if Voldemort ever read his?

"But you are hiding something from me."

"Yes, I am, but it's for the best." Lila said. "You know it will benefit you too, don't pretend you didn't think about it. Will you consider it, at least…? I won't learn this alone."

"Whatever."

She would hear about Sirius several days later, however. With a letter and a little parcel.

_Black is severely ill_, the letter had,_ and… He refuses to talk to anyone. He doesn't even want to recognize he needs help. Molly said you sent him a gift and I suppose he would listen to you._

_Bill Weasley_

_P.S.: This mirror is a two way mirror, by the way. I found it on the floor of his bedroom. All you have to do is say his name._

When Lila was alone, she opened the parcel and found, indeed, a mirror.

OoOoO

"But Crouch Jr. is dead. How do you know this map isn't lying?"

It was definitely complex to explain to the two and very hesitant new members about what the Order knew. Snape, apparently, decided to go slow and only explain about Crouch Jr. when Kingsley and Tonks were more comfortable and less guarded. Though Snape wasn't Dumbledore, and for sure anyone would think twice on believing whatever he said. Kingsley was still a bit stiff about the whole issue, it seemed, even if he had put the pieces together.

"The map never lies." Sirius said in a mutter. "If Crouch Jr's name is there, then he's at Hogwarts. And that couldn't be Mr. Crouch, also, because Mr. Crouch and Moody were in the same room together several times, weren't they?"

"Yes…" Snape seemed uncertain to agree, but he did it anyway. "But where did you get the information that Crouch Jr. is dead?"

"I heard it when I was beginning my career as an Auror." Kingsley replied. "Black was still on Azkaban… Doesn't he remember? Didn't he tell you?"

Snape glanced at Sirius with a rather blank expression. "No, he didn't." All the members were suddenly taken back, observing Sirius. "Interesting…"

"Well, that is because I can't remember a _thing_ that has happened in Azkaban! There you have it, Crouch Jr. was supposed to be dead, but this isn't the first time a person who was supposed to be dead appears, is it?"

Snape seemed to be satisfied with the answer... And well, it was true. Only what Sirius could recall was the feeling of utmost hopelessness and the hollowness. But the details? No, he couldn't remember to save his life. Nor he wanted to. They ended up knowing by Shacklebolt anyway, why was that so important? The meeting went on smoothly, Sirius back at his mute state.

But then, when everyone left, Snape stayed: "I need you to remember. As fast as you could, Black."

"I don't want to." Sirius replied, tapping his fingers on the table. "And why does it matter, if I can remember or not?"

"Because, Black, we need proof. We need an explanation. It is my fault the Order doesn't know anything about Voldemort's plans, but for all it is worth, how less than twenty people will defeat the greatest Dark Lord alive?" Snape was pacing in the kitchen, Sirius merely looking at his own knuckles. "The Ministry will have to act sooner or later. I would appreciate if it was sooner, but as long as we don't have a credible explanation for all that is happening… The Ministry will not be involved. That Voldemort is back, and that we would be able to prove. That Crouch Jr. is at Hogwarts…? I don't see how. I can't see how he did it myself. How do you expect others to believe in a map that could be an ill made prank?"

"And how my memories will help?"

"Think, Black, think!" Snape hissed. "Did Crouch Jr. simply disappear from his cell and we were told he was dead by the Ministry? Or something else happened? I need to know precisely what happened. And you know. You were there."

Silence fell heavy. No, Sirius didn't want to remember. "Even if I wanted to, _how_ am I going to remember?"

Snape stopped pacing. "You could allow me to read your memories."

"_Now_?"

"If possible."

More silence. Sirius kept staring at his knuckles, Snape went on standing as still as a statue. Did Sirius wanted Snape being able to freely search in his memories? Most certainly not. And also, there were a few things Snape shouldn't know… Lila's letters, for one. If Harry was keeping the fact he and Snape were still helping each other in secret, it was almost certain Snape wouldn't be anywhere near happy if he found out some people had discovered on their own. Or, at least, had a close guess.

"Only the memories of Azkaban?" Sirius questioned.

"Trust me, I don't want to see what is like inside your head. Furthermore, the mind isn't like a book – to read as one pleases. I need you to focus on whatever you can remember of Azkaban. Or else I will end up on memories you wouldn't like me to see."

Sirius crossed his arms. "If that's what it takes." And he focused. The hollow that he felt while in Azkaban, and even recently. It was the only thing he could remember. He fervently hoped it was enough…

Snape waited a few seconds, and aimed his wand: "Legilimens."

The room spun and disappeared. A series of images went through Sirius' head, all of them being very much the same: it was his cell on Azkaban, and he in his dog form… He felt as if he was there once more, something he never wanted to go through again. The more he could remember, however, the more his mind dwelled on those memories.

The images kept going on the forefront of Sirius' mind, and it was possible to see they were going backwards by his fur and weight. And they passed faster and faster, because Sirius was completely immersed on them. Until it was possible to hear screams. The image stood still, without changing, and it was like Sirius was watching a movie.

"NO! I AM INNOCENT, I SWEAR!"

Sirius in his dog form used its front paws to cling to the bars of the door of his cell and peered to a cell two cells away. A young man, perhaps on his late teens, was brought by two men. It was, without a doubt, Crouch Jr. The screams had no effect whatsoever, and the cell door closed.

But Crouch Jr. kept screaming. "I AM NOT GUILTY!"

What felt like days went on and the screams subsided. Sirius, in his dog form, saw that the plates of food went in and out the cell Crouch Jr. was in, untouched. And, finally, it was possible to hear snivels: "He's going to die, Barty…"

It was short and lank woman, along with a younger Mr. Crouch. They went inside Crouch Jr's cell and stayed there for an amount of time Sirius could not precise. And Mr. Crouch left, literally dragging his unconscious wife.

Then, a few more days passed, and Sirius saw Crouch Jr's body being taken away, and buried outside Azkaban.

And then, he was back at his kitchen. He felt as if he was gone for weeks, but he knew it only took a few minutes. Sirius was shaking and his eyes were dead, all the memories and all the feelings suddenly flooding his mind. Everything he wanted to forget. He wanted to get out of there, and he stood up – but his knees gave in, and all went black.

When he opened his eyes again, it was morning. Incredibly enough, in his own room, it was possible to tell by the wallpaper and the photos on the walls. Sirius sat, and stretched his hands. Still shaking… It was hard to breathe and his heart was pounding.

With much difficulty, he went to kitchen and grabbed yet another firewhiskey bottle. With a few sips, his breathing calmed down. His hands were steadier. Another few sips and everything went numb. The following days were in a routine of nightmares, nausea and alcohol induced slumber. Until it was time for the next meeting.

Sirius had been drinking all day long, then, to make sure he was at least able to stand on his own feet without being hard to breathe, and without remembering anything. He wasn't remembering and could breathe fairly well… But not standing very well on his feet.

"Sirius?" Bill Weasley spoke to him. The room was spinning and there were, in fact, two Bill Weasleys. "Are you alright?"

"Of course I am alright." Sirius took another sip of firewhiskey. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Let me rephrase the question." Bill insisted. "How many bottles of firewhiskey have you drunk today?"

"A half… Or perhaps one and a half… Can't remember…" The room spun faster, and an overwhelming nausea took over him. "Perhaps I should…"

Almost tripping several times, he left the kitchen. The nausea got suddenly stronger, and the content of his stomach was spilled inside the troll leg. "Merlin…" he sat on his ankles. The nausea subsided, but not enough. He tried to stand up, but only to kneel and throw up again.

The front door opened meanwhile, and Snape appeared. "What is this…?"

"What?" Sirius snapped, cleaning his mouth on his sleeve and instead of standing up, he sat on his ankles. "Never had a hangover before? Never saw someone throwing up?"

"With all due respect, I would appreciate if the members didn't appear at the meetings drunk." Snape replied, vanishing the troll leg with disgust on his face.

"Easy to say when you don't have to." Sirius mumbled, standing up slowly.

"I can't imagine a situation when you are forced to get drunk, Black. And, believe me, I'm trying my best."

"If your hands shook, if you couldn't breathe and your heart was pounding like mad I _bet_ my account on Gringotts that yes, you would get drunk to cope with it!" Sirius exclaimed. "Besides…" he added more calmly. "Perhaps I'm hoping someday I will be able to drown my memories in firewhiskey. Just… Watch them float away… Like little boats…"

"You are not in conditions to attend to this meeting." Snape decided.

"I think I am. You are not my mother, Snape." Sirius laughed. "My mother is dead!"

"Stay here, will you?" Snape asked smoothly and left to the corridor. And less than one minute later he was back with Bill. "I get the right arm."

"Yes, sir."

Sirius didn't remember much of the walk upstairs to the bathroom on the second floor – only that he was probably not doing it willingly. But then his head was being forced to inside the bathtub and he felt the coldness of the water soaking his hair.

"When did you start to have those symptoms?" Snape asked, releasing the grip on Sirius' back of the neck.

"Since you read my mind." Sirius replied. The room was going into focus slowly. "That's why I didn't want to remember!"

"I think we should bring Madam Pomfrey here." Bill suggested to Snape. Sirius stood up, with the water running down his chest and his back.

"I'm not ill. I am perfectly fine." he said. "I don't need anyone babysitting me."

He proceeded to climb upstairs and lock himself in the master bedroom where Buckbeak stayed. Someone arrived at the same lever, it was possible to hear, but went to check on his bedroom first. And another person arrived, and a third person. All of them into his bedroom.

Silent steps were getting closer, a few minutes later, and someone slipped one of his two way mirrors inside the master bedroom.

"Sirius?" It was Lupin. "I know you are there." Sirius stood silent out of the mirror's view. "Sirius! You don't want to talk, do you?"

Eventually Lupin gave up and the mirror remained in silence during all the night, and the following morning. Until…

"Sirius…?"

P.S.: This is a completely filler chapter because I got writer's block. Yaay. But it has a point you know? A very good point. You will thank me later. But only after Order of the Phoenix. Sorry, guys, it will take some time. Also, I was looking back at the beginning of PoA and I completely facepalmed. Why the hell I added speech tags to everything? Bad writing habit FTW.

Loha: I still have to delete my dorky email T.T Anyhow, thank you very much. I'm pretty sure this chapter isn't as great but… Well, what can I do?

Blue Luver 5000: Hermione has extra help, now.

Phoenix1592: The "little bug" will certainly be in trouble soon


	104. Chapter 104

Chapter One Hundred and Three – Labyrinths of mercy

The Daily Prophet apparently has forgotten Harry for a while, focusing instead on Mr. Crouch's mysterious illness. Day after day, articles even more scandalous by Rita Skeeter made it to the headlines, all of them showing snippets of conversations within the Ministry and Harry had no idea whatsoever _how_ Skeeter knew about all that… And nevertheless, Hermione was on the spotlight still. Skeeter found time to send another articles to Witch Weekly about Hermione's supposed love life.

"Will she ever stop?" Neville questioned, flipping through the pages of yet another article about how Hermione bewitched Harry and Krum with love potions.

"Well, soon everyone will forget about it." Ron shrugged it off. "It's getting boring, really."

No, it wasn't. Not for the readers of Witch Weekly, at least. But no one disputed what Ron said. Hermione was receiving howlers and cursed letters every day, though she didn't open them, so everyone was hoping that it would get boring… Eventually.

So the days slipped to Easter Holidays and nothing had changed. Only that the Third Task was getting dangerously closer, and that time, Harry wasn't sure if he was to escape or not. Because he knew that if he succeeded to win the Tournament – or survive, at least – he was going to fall on Voldemort's trap. Nothing happened on the First Task, or in the Second Task. But something for sure was going to happen at the Third Task, and Harry was very much afraid of that.

Yet nothing could stop the time from passing, and between howlers, badly written articles on Witch Weekly and even more Occlumency lessons, May arrived, and Harry was called to the Quidditch Pitch, so he could meet Bagman with the other champions to know more about the third task. Though the pitch wasn't plain as Harry remembered: it had hedges growing on the floor. They were still small, so it was possible to see they were forming patterns.

"It's a labyrinth." Krum said as soon as he arrived.

"I was thinking precisely that." Harry agreed, swallowing hard. In a labyrinth alone, anything could attack him and no one would see it. Harry;s apprehension towards the task didn't get better when Bagman finally arrived.

"Well done for making until here, champions!" he greeted the four younglings. "The Third Task approaches, and we are going to talk about it today. If there's anyone who didn't guess it yet, we are growing a labyrinth. Don't worry, you will have your quidditch pitch back as soon as the Tournament is over." Bagman said directly to Cedric and Harry, and then he spoke to all of them again. "Of course that the hedges still will grow… And there will be challenges inside the labyrinth as well. Hagrid is gathering monsters and magical creatures for you to defeat. As per usual, you will only count on your wands, so might as well prepare yourselves with as many spells you can learn until then."

The sun was going low on the horizon and it was getting darker as the time went by.

"That is all you will need to know for the task, I believe." Bagman continued. "Good luck, champions, and do your best!"

Harry had to… So the third task was going to involve a labyrinth and monsters. That seemed particularly suspicious. A pit formed on Harry's stomach – he knew he wouldn't escape of the last task as he did with the others. When he was going back to Hogwarts on his own, someone tapped his shoulder:

"Can I speak to you for a moment?" Krum asked.

"Uh… Sure."

Krum went on walking towards where the Beauxbeatons horses were and entered the Forbidden Forest. Harry found it weird, but Krum was person Harry trusted, so he merely thought Krum wanted to speak on private. Standing on the trees nearby the border, Krum spoke again: "Hermionini complained about letters she has been receiving."

"Cursed letters." Harry told him. "Of all sorts."

"Because of certain rumors." Krum added. "Are they… Are they real?"

"What? No, of course not! Hermione is a friend. Those rumors are lies."

Krum shrugged. "I wanted to be sure." But then a sound startled them both. A few branches cracked nearby. It was the Forbbiden Forest, and it was almost dark. They light up their wands, looking around cautiously while slowly retreating to Hogwarts' grounds.

However, someone appeared from behind a very old tree: "Weatherby, where is Dumbledore?" An old man with disheveled hair and unruly beard asked. His robes were dirty and ripped in several points. Harry took some time to recognize that who spoke was no one less than Mr. Crouch.

"Isn't he from your Ministry?" Krum questioned, furrowing his brows together.

Crouch's eyes were swinging madly, and he limped towards Harry: "Weatherby, I need you to call Dumbledore… For me… The Dark Lord…"

Even if Crouch didn't speak of calling Dumbledore, which was precisely what Harry intended to do: "Krum, stay here with him, please. I need to fetch Dumbledore immediately."

"But he's mad!" Krum replied, not very fond of the idea of staying there in the dark with an old and crazy man.

"Someone has to call Dumbledore." Harry argued. "Mr. Crouch can't hurt you. He can't even speak and he doesn't have a wand with him anyway. Hagrid's hut is over there, if something moves you can stupefy him and take him there."

"Weatherby, go get me some tea… Barty Jr. and my wife are waiting…"

Krum was out of arguments, apparently, Harry left in a run towards Hogwarts and ran even faster to the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's door. But someone caught him in the middle of it. "Where are you going in such hurry, Potter?" Moody said when Harry almost bumped into him.

Harry stopped and took a deep breath. He couldn't tell "Moody" about Mr. Crouch, could he…? Probably the best was not to. "Nowhere."

Crouch Jr. didn't seem to buy it. "May I follow you to wherever nowhere is?" he snarled.

The boy didn't know what to answer that wouldn't reveal something that wasn't supposed to be revealed. However, someone appeared as well: "What is the problem, Professor Moody?" Snape questioned smoothly.

"This boy seemed to be running for his life almost now." Moody replied, certainly displeased with Snape's interruption.

"Oh, I see. Potter, what were you doing?" Snape asked sharply. "The night fall isn't the best time to jog, I have heard…"

Harry took a deep breath. Wasn't "Moody" going to know about Mr. Crouch sooner or later anyway…? And he couldn't tell Snape, at least not with company. What was he supposed to do? Harry's silence made Snape go on: "Perhaps the Headmaster would love to know about your night adventures." He suggested with malice. "Don't you agree, Professor Moody?"

"That I do."

"Very well. Potter, with me. Professor Moody shall continue his duties as usual." Snape decided, and Harry followed him trying to look as if though he was scared. It was that hard – he was, indeed, scared. When Moody was far away from them, Snape spoke again: "Mr. Crouch is in the Forbidden Forest with Krum, I saw through the map." Indeed, it was possible to see the borders through the Marauder's Map, which still was with Snape. Harry was glad for that. "I was going to do precisely the same."

When they arrived at the Headmaster's office, Snape revealed as soon as he walked in: "Mr. Crouch in on Hogwart's grounds, Headmaster. I believe you would like to talk to him."

Dumbledore stood up right away. "Is Professor Moody aware of this?"

"He's not." Harry said.

"Stay here, Harry, we will be back soon." Dumbledore spoke before quickly leaving with Snape. Harry saw no options but sitting on a chair and waiting indeed. What seemed to be centuries past when the door opened again and Dumbledore stormed in.

Snape came in as well, with Mr. Crouch floating beside him like a puppet, even if a very much alive puppet, mumbling nonsense things. Krum came last – seeming utterly confused, but fine, other than that. Nothing happened to him, it seemed.

"Victor, I suppose you might be wondering what just happened." Dumbledore said, and sat behind his desk. "Have a seat."

Krum sat and readily asked: "But isn't this the one who was ill…?"

"Yes." Dumbledore spoke. "For now, I must ask you to go back to your ship and keep this a secret, meanwhile. We must warn the Ministry first – if you know about the rumors, you might as well know how dangerous it is to not take care with secret information." Krum nodded. "I think that is all. You may leave."

Krum didn't get any answer for his questions, it seemed so, but he left anyway.

"Dumbledore!" Crouch said. "Dumbledore! I need to… Voldemort is… My son…"

Snape released Crouch from the spell and sat him the free chair, and ignoring Crouch's sentences, he questioned to Dumbledore: "Mr. Crouch is certainly insane but seems to have sensible information. How do we proceed?"

"The Ministry should be warned, I suppose." Dumbledore stroke his beard. "However… Would they let us know of whatever Mr. Crouch wants to speak?"

Then, Mr. Crouch suddenly had a fit of sanity. "Don't send to the Ministry, please! They will take me to Azkaban!"

"You heard Mr. Crouch." Dumbledore spoke, then. "We should take him to Grimmauld Place, I suppose, and hide him there for the time being. What do you think, Severus?"

"Have mercy of me! Not the Ministry!"

Harry merely watched the event unravel in front of him, wide-eyed.

"Perhaps the host won't be very happy with this." Snape observed. "Black barely shows up for the meetings anymore. Lupin is at lost how Black is keeping himself alive for so long. We might not forget Crouch's past doings…"

"What's… What's happening with him?" Harry finally broke his silence. Lupin had no idea how Black is keeping himself alive…? What was happening on Grimmauld Place?

"Azkaban is not a happy place, Harry." Dumbledore explained. "It leaves scars too deep to heal. Sirius escaped of Azkaban, but he might as well never escape the prison within himself. There is no remedy for situations like this unless he finds the inner strength to break free from it, and start again. Nevertheless, he has duties to the Order. I'm afraid I will have to talk to him. You may go back to your dorms and act as if nothing happened… We will deal with Mr. Crouch from now on."

OoOoO

"You are as skinny as a toothpick." Lila observed with her brows brought together and Sirius merely growled in response. "I know Kreacher's food might not taste like Mr. Weasley's, but… Keeps you alive."

"I _am_ alive, in case you haven't noticed." Sirius' eyes were dead and blank. "I just don't feel like it anymore. I can't do anything to the Order anyway. Dumbledore is the Secret Keeper."

Lila took a deep breath. "And would James think of it, though? You are Harry's godfather. Do you think James would be happy if you just gave up on taking care of him?"

Sirius laughed, as sounded as maniacal as he sounded in the Shrieking Shack. "Please. James is probably turning around on his grave. Snape is the one taking care of Harry. I can't do anything, I've already told you. And be as it may, I have not been a good friend neither a good godfather. I came up with the idea that killed Harry's parents in the end. I plead guilty of everything."

Lila didn't know what to say. It was true what he spoke, but she still didn't want him dead, in spite of… Certain events in the past. He didn't apologize for that, neither did she, and it has been almost a year ever since. Whatever… Apparently he was over the fact Lila was a lying hypocrite, and she was over the fact Sirius might be irresponsible at times. The majority of time, accordingly to her.

"If you want to sulk, then do sulk on the past." Lila said, then. "The past sometimes means nothing. Snape was a Death Eater. Do you even know why he became a turncoat?"

"I don't see why either…" Sirius replied. "If I were him, I would never join the original Order."

"Why?"

"The same reason why a muggleborn wouldn't join the Death Eaters. Would you work with people who hated you for who you are? I don't think so. Neither would Snape, now that I think about it. You see… We taunted him. Slytherin, Dark Arts lover, friends with James' love interest at that time, Lily, you know? James thought that he would have a chance with her if…"

"He bullied her friend?" Lila inquired. "And that worked at all? There seems to have a logical fault on this way of thinking."

"I guess it did, in the end." Sirius babbled. "One day James angered Snape so much he called Lily a mudblood. You know, we might have turned him upside down and showed his underpants to half Hogwarts. And then… You know what happened."

"You didn't tell me that in the letter." Lila pointed out, an arched eyebrow. "I already knew you were hiding something from me."

"And why did you ask my opinion if you knew I was going to lie?"

"I had no one else to talk to, didn't I say? Harry just arrived, I think, so I'm going to talk to him… But, anyway, no wonder Snape hates you. But you both want what's the best for Harry. Might as well work together." And her image disappeared from the mirror.

It didn't take thirty seconds for the front door of the Grimmauld Place to open and close. Sirius heard no noise but that. It was late, why would anyone appear at that hour? With his wand at ready, he climbed downstairs silently. In the Entrance Hall, he heard steps towards the kitchen.

"Dumbledore… Not the Ministry!"

He rushed to the kitchen, then, finding Dumbledore and Snape standing, with a very dirty and untidy Mr. Crouch sitting on a chair, eyes vague and mumbling incoherent things. "Where did you find him? Why is he here?" Sirius asked.

Dumbledore left the kitchen, Sirius following him. "Why didn't you show up for the last several months, anyway?" Sirius went on asking. "What is happening?"

Dumbledore frowned when they arrived at the Entrance Hall. "I thought you already knew I passed the leadership to Severus."

"He didn't tell us. He keeps saying you are busy, and he's only representing you for the time being. He's… He's the new leader?"

"Yes he is." Dumbledore confirmed. "I suppose you can spread the news, then. To more urgent topics, Mr. Crouch was found wandering on the Forbidden Forest. It is my opinion that any information he might have is worthy of our time. He asked us not to take him to the Ministry. He's not on his senses but I granted him the wish. As here is the headquarters of the Order…"

"Albus!" Snape shouted from the kitchen. "I think there is something you ought to know."

"Please forgive me Dumbledore…" Mr. Crouch mumbled and threw himself at Dumbledore's feet when he and Sirius arrived at the kitchen. "He was my son! My only son! My baby boy…"

"I searched through his mind." Snape announced ignoring Mr. Crouch. "He helped Crouch Jr. to escape Azkaban and took him to the Quidditch World Cup under an Invisibility Cloak and the Imperius curse. Crouch Jr. broke the spell and stole Weasley's wand, I suppose and found Voldemort. Crouch was under the curse when Harry's name was drawn on the Goblet."

"Shouldn't we take him to the Ministry?" Sirius said. "We have proof that Voldemort has returned now."

"He will be given to the dementors." Dumbledore replied. "And I think the Order shall grant him some mercy, as he confessed his crimes. That is, of course, for Severus to decide."

Mr. Crouch had thrown Sirius in Azkaban without a trial, Sirius didn't forget it. And he didn't want Mr. Crouch living in the same roof as he was. His breathing once more was heavy and his heart pounding, as he waited for Snape to decide.

"We shall grant him mercy, yes." Snape said at last. "I believe he won't be able to return to public life as he had been in contact with the Dark Lord… But for he found us and confessed what he did…"

"Can we talk?" Sirius asked to Snape. "Outside?"

Snape found it weird, for sure, but he went anyway. Sirius said as soon as the door was closed: "I don't want him here! He sentenced me to Azkaban, remember?"

"But he helped the Order a great deal, and is collaborating with us. I won't hand him to the dementors, this is my final word. You might be under a great distress, and you might not be very fond of Mr. Crouch," Snape said in a low menacing tone. "but we all are under great strain. We can whine until the Dark Lord takes over or we can fulfill our duties. I guess you know which path to choose."

Sirius remained in silence, and Snape went on: "Everyone is bound to mercy and forgiveness, if only they work towards it. Mr. Crouch is no different." Snape left to the kitchen again, leaving Sirius speechless on the corridor.

P.S.: I wasn't planning this exact plot twist, but it happened. It _was_ going to happen, of course, if Moody wasn't with the map and if is already known he is the spy, just wasn't aware of it. I don't know where I am going but I'm going places. Ok, I know where I am going a little bit. No need to be afraid. Snape is kind of turning into Santa, though.

Phoenix1592: Draco is sort of being a gray character at the moment. He is doing the right thing over his own interest, even though, as he let it slip incidentally, he's starting to get fond of Lila. Lila, however, is very forgiving with other people… I would pay attention to them, but not in the romantic sense. Snape sees more memories in this chapter and we can only hope that everything works out in the end.

Blue Luver 5000: I am certainly waiting for that. Though so many time with Slytherins made her a little more cunning, if you ask me.


	105. Chapter 105

Chapter One Hundred and Four – The Final Task(s)

The Third Task approached. Snape had a bad taste on his mouth… Harry succeeded all tasks and was on the first place of the tournament. Voldemort was very satisfied with all that – and the end of his plan was close as well. There was no mistaking on that. The Dark Lord was getting comfortable. By now, he had let enough information loose for Snape to get to the conclusion Moody was the spy, but by that time, if Snape didn't know it already, the information would come too late. Still, the Order was one step behind.

Snape cleared that of his thoughts, once again on the forest with the cottage. It was spring and the floor, caked with brown dead leaves, was damp. A friendly reminder the time was passing and the climax of whatever Voldemort planned on was very much near. In the living room where Snape always met with Voldemort was empty…

"My Lord?" asked Snape.

"Over here." Voldemort's voice could be heard. Snape looked at the source, and it was the end of the corridor which he never walked upon. A door was opened ajar, and light coming out broke the darkness. He went on cautiously, fearing what was up ahead. The door creaked while opened slowly. Voldemort was sitting in the end of a table for six. Peter was at his side… And Crouch Jr., in his original form.

"Good evening, Severus." Voldemort whispered. "We were having a small… Gathering, that has frustrated me. You already know Crouch Jr."

"I do, my Lord."

"Very well. He is the spy at Hogwarts, in the skin of Alastor Moody." Snape kept a cold façade while being told that. Meant that he climbed one more step towards Voldemort's complete trust… "He is said to be dead – a death in Azkaban, by starving himself. That is, however, a lie."

"My bloody father took me out of there." Crouch Jr. spoke. "And kept me under the Imperius Curse all those years. Until I escaped… On the Quidditch World Cup. Yes… The Dark Mark… It was _me_. Of course that I would get my revenge. I used the same curse he used on me… But, he, too, escaped."

"You see, that's what frustrates me." Voldemort said smoothly. "Crouch Senior went missing for several weeks now. It is not an illness, I tell you as much. It is also the first time Rita Skeeter's lies are close from the truth. If he finds his way to the Ministry, or Hogwarts, Crouch Jr's cover would be over. That is the first mistake Crouch Jr. has done. Please, tell me, how is the Order?"

"Lost as ever, my Lord." Snape reported. "Dumbledore is not a fool. He knows there is a spy on Hogwarts, and is refusing to recruit new members. Besides that, all the Order does is gather once or twice a week to discuss and speculate, always landing far off the truth."

All Voldemort could see on Snape's mind were staged memories. They showed Sirius quarreling with Mrs. Weasley, and Mr. Weasley heatedly discussing with Lupin. However, they were not genuine… Not that the Dark Lord would notice that.

"Very well. But please, do keep your eyes open. If there's any sign of Mr. Crouch, the faint as it might be, I must know immediately. That is the first task I give you. There is another one, as well based on Crouch Jr.'s failure. I blame him not for this one… But you must not fail me." Voldemort was hissing at that point, but returned to his icily calm demeanor. "You must know about the Third Task, I suppose."

"Yes, my Lord."

"In the center of the maze, there will be a cup. The Triwizard Cup, and it is a portkey back to the beginning of the maze. Dumbledore himself has cast the spell to activate it only when the first champion touches it. But my plan lies on the fact that the portkey won't bring the champion – who _will_ be Potter, trust me – to the beginning. It will take him to another place, of which you and all the Death Eaters will find out when the day arrives and where Potter will finally die with all of you as testimonies. That was already done by Crouch Jr."

"The old fool…" Crouch Jr. said through his clenched teeth, a vein on his temple swallowed. "I cannot undo the spell. I put my spell over it. Which means that if Potter escapes and touches the Triwizard Cup again… It's a loose end. There is a way out for him."

"And this is when you will come in." Voldemort entwined his fingers. "You will undo the spell Dumbledore cast. You are under Dumbledore's wing for years, now, and I suppose you have learned a thing or two from the old man. I don't want Potter to have a chance to slip through my fingers yet once more! If you fail to cancel the spell, Severus, don't even bother to come back here. I would suggest for you to run for your neck. Or don't. I like to hunt down my prey. And I will."

Snape stood up suddenly and slapped the table hard with both palms opened. _BAM!_ "WILL YOU CALM DOWN?" He looked sternly to all the members of the Order, all of them shut down and wide-eyed. Yes, Snape tried to bring in the news in the most sensible way he could, and yet all raised their voices. "That is _much_ better, thank you."

Kingsley and Tonks were now fully loyal, after Mr. Crouch's appearance at Grimmauld Place. It all seemed more urgent… Snape could almost smell the fear in the room. That was the problem, they were scared, and they panicked. Panic was not going to solve anything. Nor act foolishly.

"You must have a plan, then." Lupin said. "Voldemort will know if you don't cancel the spell as he asked you to."

"Yes, I do have a plan." Snape replied. "And yes, it is true. Voldemort will end up knowing if I don't…"

"Then please, do say what it is." MacGonagall exclaimed. "I don't see a solution to this."

Well, it was better than Snape expected, however… He fully expected for the Order to say he should not undo the spell and flee when the Third Task arrived. Or go to Voldemort when the Dark Mark burnt – Snape was sure it would – and most likely commit suicide. But the Order would be a very bad place if Snape died. Dumbledore was indeed busy, and Snape was the only stable source of information. Mr. Crouch had no more information to give whatsoever, and since the Ministry was oblivious to Voldemort's return, then Mr. Weasley, Kingsley and Tonks didn't bring any actually valuable information.

"I will undo the spell." Snape said in a low voice, almost muttering. "But I will be at Voldemort's side when the hour arrives. Harry will have another portkey with himself."

"… How so?" Black questioned.

"A hidden bracelet. The information I gave Voldemort about the Order you already know: that we suspect there's a spy, we don't know who, and that we are at the dark, still. So it is reasonable that Dumbledore would give Harry another way to transport himself to a safe place, isn't it?" Snape smirked. "But activating the portkey in a sensible time is _my_ part of the plan. The other part will be performed by Tonks, Mrs. Weasley and Bill Weasley. The families of the champion will be allowed to watch the Third Task, and you will be there. Tonks will be disguised as Charlie, who is already aware he should disappear for a few days. Watch Crouch Jr."

"What for?" Tonks questioned.

"Because he will ensure Harry will find the Triwizard Cup." Snape explained. "Or will leave when the Dark Mark burns. Either way, it is almost certain that he will behave suspiciously in the day of the Third Task. I want you to catch him _when_ he does it. You will call Dumbledore, and Dumbledore will use Veritaserum on Crouch Jr. Then we will have our proof Voldemort is back, this time with the Ministry watching. For Mrs. Weasley and Bill, you will keep a close eye on Lucius Malfoy and Karkaroff. Same plan of action. Call Dumbledore and he will have Veritaserum on hand."

"There's… There's another one." Mr. Crouch said, one of the rare times he spoke. He was slowly going onto his senses and Black was doing as he was told, gladly. _Both_ were going back into their senses, it seemed. "Bagman. He gave information to Voldemort."

"Remus, you will be there too. Watch Bagman. I want no loose ends." Snape said sharply. The Order agreed vehemently. Adrenaline rushed through Snape's veins… The storm has begun. And he was the eye of it.

OoOoO

The days passed quicker than Harry would've liked. He was trying to get ready for the Third Task. As soon as Hermione knew about the maze and that it would have magical creatures Harry was supposed to defeat, she proposed training sessions, every day when all the classes were over. New spells, curses, hexes, everything they could put their hands on and perform.

Ron, Hermione and Neville were always training with Harry – not always Lila, however: "Ah, Harry, sorry, but today I can't go… I haven't studied a thing!"

Fair enough. The exams were going to end by the day of the Third Task… For sure studying was the last of the things on Harry's mind, but still, didn't mean it was the last thing on Lila's. Be as it may, Ron complained: "Well then. And what are you going to do to help us? Why can't you put the studies aside like me? What's the fun in studying alone?"

"You _always_ put your studies aside." Lila retorted. "Besides… Studying alone is much more productive, you would find out if you bothered to do it. I can research the spells Harry will be training, then, if it matters so much to you."

And still, Ron was not satisfied. "Conjuctivitus? What are you going to do with this spell…?"

Between complaints and spells, the day of the Third Task arrived without further happenings. Harry ate normally and talked normally – if he was nervous, sure it was suppressed in the back of his mind, too far away for him to access… Gladly. Now, Snape was teaching him to show only specific memories. Harry understood what he meant when he said mind was not a book; Voldemort could see through Harry's mind if he wished to do so, but Harry could decide which memories Voldemort had access to. That was why the beginning of Occlumency was cleaning the forefront of the mind from all memories altogether.

Immersed on his thoughts, he didn't see MacGonagall approaching him: "Please, Mr. Potter, you must follow me."

And so he did, and McGonagall went to the chamber where Harry went when his name was picked by the goblet of fire. "What am I doing here, ma'am?"

"Oh, the parents can come to see the Third Task." McGonagall said. "You don't have any relatives that would wish to see you, of course, but there are different bonds other than blood. Wait here."

McGonagall was soon out of sight. Harry looked around and in a corner, was Krum and his parents. Not so far away, Fleur and her parents. The Diggorys where there as well, more in the middle of room. That was when four people arrived: Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie and Lupin.

"Harry, my dear!" Mrs. Weasley opened her arms, requesting a hug. "We wouldn't miss it for the world."

Well, Harry thought so. All of them were members of the Order, they for sure knew that the Third Task was potentially way more dangerous than the others two tasks. Bill gave Harry a high five and Charlie smiled politely. Harry thought it was slightly weird, but he was distracted by a squeeze on his shoulder given by Lupin.

"Are you alright?" Lupin muttered.

"I… I guess so, yes."

Lupin looked around to see if no one was listening, and leaned towards Harry's ear: "Has Severus spoken with you yet?"

"About what?" was Harry's response in the loudest whisper he dared. A wrinkle formed between Lupin's brows.

"You better talk to him today, then. Good luck with tonight, Harry. We are all rooting for you."

"Yeah, Harry, you will do great." Charlie said, giving Harry a punch in the shoulder. Bill grabbed Charlie's arm and pulled him away, shaking his head resignedly. Lupin and Harry exchanged looks, Lupin more worried than surprised by Charlie's behavior.

The day passed slowly. Harry was not sure if that was bad or good, as he didn't want the task to arrive… Nor did he want more time to be nervous, even though _that_ was under control, and verily much so. But yes, when it was afternoon, Snape requested to talk to him.

"Yes, sir?" Harry said while entering Snape's office.

"Have a seat, Harry." Snape had a wrinkle between his eyebrows, much like Lupin… "I suppose you already expect something to happen today."

"I do, yes."

"In the middle of the maze, there will be the Triwizard Cup. The objective of the task is for you to catch it." Snape explained. "The Cup is a portkey. Originally, it would transport would back at the beginning of the maze. However… Voldemort has other plans for that. The spell Dumbledore's spell to take you back to the beginning was cancelled by me, under Voldemort's request, and another spell was put on the place. You will reach the Cup, it is certain, and will be transported somewhere else."

"Where, sir?"

Snape shrugged. "I don't know yet, but I will be there. Voldemort's plans are to gather all Death Eaters in this place and kill you in front of them." He saw Harry swallowing hard and clenching his hands. "But the Cup won't be the only portkey to bring you back. This…" Snape showed a fine silver bracelet. "Will be your way back. You won't be harmed – I will be ready to blow my cover if necessary – and nothing is going to happen to you. I will be there, and will activate this portkey. I would suggest you to put it on, Harry, if you are not holding to it, it won't work when I activate it."

Suddenly, the monsters, the maze did not matter. Because Voldemort was going to see to Harry get past all this, and reach the Triwizard Cup. Harry was indeed walking to his certain death that day… Snape would be there, and he had a way out on his wrist, but still… Of course Snape's plan was going to work, as Harry fiercely believed Snape got everything covered and yet, the thought of actually meeting Voldemort, even for a few seconds, it was frightening.

"Harry, you look pale." Hermione took notice as soon as they were walking to the Quidditch Pitch while in the dusk. "Are you nervous?"

"Very." Harry swallowed hard.

"You are well prepared for this, Harry." Lila spoke. "Of course you are going to… Find your way out."

Harry strongly hoped so.

P.S.: Ok, I take back what I said about Snape last chapter. He's a _badass_ Santa. But, of course, the conflict of the Third Task is partially over, already: Harry knows what's going to happen, and he will escape – duh – but the conflict will be _other_ things. Barely can wait.

Loha: Nah, black is really his color. I think he would take pride in taking care of Harry, eventually… Harry is the reason he kept going all the seven books, and who Lily died for. Harry means a lot to Snape, canon or my completely wacko Snape. However, in this particular AU, the contrary is also true – Snape means a lot to Harry and everyone ends up happy even if Harry's road is a bit bumpier. And thanks :D

Blue Luver 5000: She does. Will she, though?

Saint Snape: I actually thought that what Snape said there was something canon!Snape would… Snape is a character longing for forgiveness for his mistakes – from a person long dead – but he doesn't do nothing about it. He turns into a spy, yada, yada… He says there that people might commit mistakes, as himself, but if they can be forgiven, if they do something to fix it. What is Snape doing the entire canon saga but fixing what he did wrong in turning into a Death Eater and giving the prophecy to Voldemort?

The difference in this scene, I think, is that he is able to get past quarrels of the past – unlike canon!Snape – and he is doing a risky shot: Sirius is mentally unstable himself, and even though he is recovering, perhaps he is still not fit to take care of Mr. Crouch. Snape is not only giving Sirius an opportunity. He put his trust on Sirius, rather, when no else does, not even Lila.

Luiz4200: Not actually. I drowned Padfoot on firewhiskey during all this book, and I hope that what I have left now is Harry's godfather and a member of the Order. Perhaps without half of a liver but…

Phoenix1592: Snape is definitely on a tight rope, now. Imagine what it will be like on OotP.

Anonymous: Thank you very much! I do try my best.


	106. Chapter 106

Chapter One Hundred and Five – The storm begins

"Welcome to the Third Task!" Bagman spoke with his voice magically enhanced on volume. "In the center of this maze, lies the Triwizard Cup. The champion who gets hold of the cup will win this task! The first who will enter is Harry Potter, followed by Krum, Diggory and Delacour!" The bleachers cheered. "At my sign, Harry will go inside!"

Harry twiddled the wand on his hand… It didn't matter; he would find the cup anyway. He had to, and then… The silvery cold of the bracelet, hidden under his sleeve, calmed him a bit. No matter what: he had a way out. But had Snape? Harry recalled very well he would blow his cover if necessary. Doing so in front on Voldemort would kill Snape. But that was the last resort, Harry hoped…

"Remember that at any time a champion wishes to withdraw from the task, all he or she has to do is send sparkles to the skies, and they will be picked up by a teacher." Bagman went on. "Very well, then." Bagman emitted a loud bang with his wand. The sign for Harry to go.

He did so, entering the maze, the hedges now twenty feet tall. Supposedly enchanted, because as soon as Harry stepped inside it, the sound of the Quidditch Pitch around and above the maze was shut down. There were only hedges and darkness and fog. Harry lit up his wand, and walked calmly. His energy had to be saved to something else… Something much more important than find the cup… The cup would find him, rather, and the least he could do was not to worry about that.

A second bang. Krum was inside of the maze, now. Harry kept on walking calmly, the weak light of his wand partially illuminating the way. It didn't matter _where_ he was walking, anyway. The third bang, and Diggory was inside of the task. Five minutes later, the forth bang. All the champions were in. But Harry knew all their efforts would be useless. Harry, and Harry alone, would find the cup. For what means, he didn't know, but Voldemort wasn't going to fail on that, for sure.

The time passed slowly, Harry going blindly through the maze. Then, he heard a noise behind him… Small branches on the floor cracking due to the weight of something. Harry looked over his shoulder. An Acromantula, in the size of a horse, clicked its fangs for him, going in his direction. Harry ran, his breathing very heavy, and then, several feet away in from on him, a Blast-ended Skrewt. Gigantic. To run away, the only option left was a way to the right.

Both creatures stopped when Harry stood in front of the way at his right. That was the way he had to go, then, and so he did. A few minutes more going into the direction he turned, and a scream: Fleur had been attacked, for sure. Red sparkles on the sky. Harry prayed that she hadn't been too much hurt. Voldemort found a way to eliminate her… Harry kept going because if she was apt enough to send red sparkles, then she was fine. Or so he thought.

It was not strange that he met very few creatures insofar, and they didn't even attack him. They were merely pointing the way for him to go… Harry obeyed. There was nothing he could do about that, either way. And then, a dementor came from the direction Harry was going, its breathing deep and long, the cloak merely brushing against the floor as if it was floating…

At first, Harry thought it was a sign for him to go back, but it was not; the dementor kept following. There was only one way… Face it. Harry knew the basics: he had to think of something happy and say Expecto Patronum. However, what happy memory he was supposed to use? None came to his mind. As the dementor approached, and the air got colder, so did the bracelet.

Harry focused on that. It was not only a simple bracelet. It was his way out. He had a way out. Thanks to Snape. That wasn't exactly a happy memory, but the best Harry could think of. Aiming his wand, he muttered: "Expecto Patronum."

A stripe of silver light came out of his wand. At first, he thought it didn't work, but the stripe took a shape Harry took a bit to recognize. It was a snake. The silvery snake slithered on the floor towards the dementor, sending it away… The dementor wasn't fast enough, and the patronum slithered up the dementor, strangling it. Harry went on and where the dementor previously stood, a way to the left. The way he was supposed to go.

He wasn't calmly walking, then. Convenient, wasn't it, that Harry was the first to go, and all he had to do was take two turns so far, to be so close of the cup? Sure the cup was close, he could feel it in his bones.

And far in the end of the way Harry lastly took, a blue light. Harry narrowed his eyes, trying to see it better… It had to be the cup. He was near… But then something distracted him.

"Krum, what are you doing here?" It was Cedric Diggory, on the way parallel to Harry's own. "What are doing…?"

"Crucio!"

Harry's eye widened, he cut through the hedges easily – again using Sectusempra, who would thought he would need to cut through so many things? – and found Cedric squirming in pain on the floor, Krum with his wand aimed at Cedric… But that couldn't be Krum… It had a confused and forceful expression on his face, as if he was battling with himself. His wand quivered, and sometimes went down, relaxing the spell on Diggory. Krum was, definitely, under the Imperius Curse. And he was resisting.

Harry knew he couldn't attack Krum, but would not let Cedric suffer either, so he grabbed Krum's right arm – the arm with the wand – and tried to force it down, what Krum himself was trying to do. Harry feared not, because if Krum was supposed to eliminate the others champions, he couldn't attack Harry.

Suddenly Cedric relaxed, and Krum's arm fell loosely at his side. He took a deep breath, as if he was underwater and just then emerged. "What?" he looked confused at Diggory on the floor, unconscious. "What happened? He spun around. "Is this the maze? How did I get here?"

"You were under the Imperius Curse." Harry explained, his breathing shallow. "Look, remember when Mr. Crouch appeared?" Krum nodded. "That's because he helped his son to escape Azkaban. His son is serving Voldemort… Voldemort is back. That cup, the Triwizard Cup…" Harry looked to the cup, away from them. "Is a trap. It will send me straight to Voldemort. You have to leave, Krum!"

"You mean that…?" Krum mumbled, not quite believing.

"Yes, yes… Try to remember! Who bewitched you? Who did it…?"

"It was… It was Moody." Krum replied, brows brought together. "Why would he do that?"

"Because he's a Death Eater. Under cover. Using Polyjuice Potion. You were eliminating the other champions… Because that's what Voldemort wants. I need to go, but will you tell them… Hermione… Not to trust Moody?"

Krum eyed Cedric, lying on the floor, for a moment. Perhaps absorbing what he, even though unconsciously, did to the other champion.

"I… I will." Krum sent red sparkle to the skies. Harry nodded and smiled to Krum, and then turned on his heels, running to the cup. Krum saw as Harry alone grabbed the cup, and disappeared.

OoOoOo

Lila saw the red sparkles going to the skies, nearby the centre. It was the second time a champion withdrawn from the task – could be Harry… But by the entrance where Bagman was, only Cedric and Krum appeared. Cedric was unconscious… And Moody was there, and almost dragged Krum out the Quidditch Pitch. Furious, Moody was. Only Harry was alone on the maze… What was happening? She waited two minutes. Nothing of Harry yet. Even Bagman seemed worried. She excused herself to Hermione and Ron: "I… I have to go take some air."

Hermione nodded with her eyes huge and scared. Lila's eyes were like that as well… Something not good had happened. She got down to Hogwarts' grounds by the nick of time to see a blond man – Lucius Malfoy – run to the Forbbiden Forest. Bill appeared then, looking at where Malfoy had disappeared. Lila ran to him: "What's happening? You know something is wrong." She was scared, yes, but trying to keep her emotions under control… Clear your mind… Clear your mind…

"It's…" Bill mumbled. "Look, go back to the bleachers, everything will be alright."

"It's not!" Lila said. "You know Harry is alone in that maze, and that Voldemort will have his neck this time!" The control of her emotions was escaping her. "And why was Lucius Malfoy going to the Forbidden Forest…? What's going on, Bill, don't you dare tell me you don't know!"

"I know what's going on." He replied. "Listen, Harry is safe. Go back to the bleachers."

Lila looked around. She saw Draco appearing from an entrance to the bleachers, and he, too, looked distraught. Bill had his back turned to Draco… Lila and Draco exchanged looks, and Draco nodded, going back to the entrance where he just left. He was waiting for her.

"I will." Lila replied, her voice suddenly calm. "I will… Go back to the bleachers. Just over there."

She walked past Bill, hoping that he had swallowed the lie, and went to where Draco disappeared. They were in the end of stairs for the highest bleachers there were on the Quidditch Pitch. Of course, nothing less for the Malfoys.

"The Dark Mark burned." Draco blurted out as soon as Lila appeared. "I don't know what happened on the maze, but the Dark Mark burned. Potter is in danger."

But the Order knew what was happening, if Bill was so sure Harry was going to be safe. Sirius would know… And Lila had the mirror with her. She would have to be blind not to see that something was going to happen in the Third Task. But Sirius was not going to be present, so she might as well fill him in with the news. Since he was the one behind all the spells and curses Lila supposedly researched – she was in fact training Occlumency with Draco.

"But what is happening at the maze?" she asked even so.

"Something… Something bad. Something dangerous." Draco replied, and they hid behind the staircases. "Voldemort is truly back."

Lila covered her dropped jaw with her hands. She knew that Voldemort was back, of course, but not that it would happen that way. With Harry gone. The same question twirled on her mind: what was happening? "Please, tell me you are joking… _Please, please, please_…"

"I'm not… I wish I was." Draco awkwardly patted Lila on the back, but the girl threw herself in his arms, instead.

"It has to be a joke…" Lila mumbled, completely desperate, her grip on her emotions long gone. But then, someone appeared in the feet of the stairs, looking up. Ron, his freckles even more evident, because he was deadly pale. Lila suddenly covered Draco's mouth with her palm. They were not completely hidden, but visible through the holes between the steps.

Ron looked so… Confused, sad and… Fearful… That he climbed up the stairs without even seeing Draco and Lila behind the stairs. When he was distant enough, Lila finally breathed out. "Stay here, and don't make a sound." she whispered to him, trying to put herself together again.

She, then, followed Ron upstairs, and found him midway. "Where are you going?"

"I was about to ask the same." Ron replied and swallowed hard. "Hermione needs you and Bill said he saw you going up here."

"What… happened?" Lila said.

"I… You will see." Ron muttered, his voice dying out. In their way down, they found Draco going upstairs.

"Weasley. Gayllen."

"Malfoy." Lila snapped and she and Ron continued their way. Ron narrowed his eyes and looked at Malfoy and then at Lila. "What, Ron?"

"Nothing."

Her brows were almost joining one another when they made it to Hogwarts' grounds. Ron lead her to the open hallways everyone used to get to the Quidditch pitch. Knelled on the floor, Hermione was crying loudly. Neville immobile as a statue standing beside her, and Mrs. Weasley trying to get Hermione away. Lila ran towards them, only to see Krum lying on the floor. Dead.

"Oh my God!" she knelled beside Hermione, who was tearing profusely. "Hermione, I'm so sorry…! Who did it?"

But Hermione couldn't articulate a word. "M… Moo…"

"Come on, dear, let's go to the Hospital Wing." Mrs. Weasley tried to make Hermione stand up. Lila transfigurated her own arms to much stronger ones, and then, they both made Hermione stand up and walk with Ron and Neville behind them. Hermione cried on Lila's shoulder, without looking where she was going. Lila observed, for a moment, a bug crawling away from them, trying to escape from all the feet.

When they finally made it to the Hospital Wing, Madame Pomfrey soon made Hermione drink a potion that calmed her down and brought her to a slumber.

Only then Lila opened her mouth again: "Who did it? Who killed Krum?"

"Ah, dear! Moody was the spy all along!" Mrs. Weasley muttered. "Bill and Charlie are with him, now, and Dumbledore. How we didn't see it? Moody was the spy…"

Ron had his arm around his mother's shoulder, both of them sitting on a nearby bed.

"And… And Dumbledore called the Ministry." Neville said in a weak voice. "But we don't know where Harry is…"

"I have to… I have to go to the bathroom…" Lila stepped away and went to the bathroom, too overwhelmed to even cry. She held a small mirror on her hands and sat on the cold floor. "Sirius Black."

Sirius' face appeared at the mirror. He was already worried: "…What…?"

"Krum is dead, Sirius! The Dark Mark burned, Krum is dead and Harry is missing. Please tell me there is a way out of it! Moody _killed_ Krum! Please… What's happening?"

"Wait…" Sirius narrowed his eyes. "How did you know the Dark Mark burned?"

Lila's lips were a thin line, then. "Do you think some people should be forgiven, Sirius? Would you forgive a person that was… Bad on the past?"

"I… I think I would."

"Very well, then, you will have to forgive me." Lila replied. "Who told me was Draco Malfoy. Harry wasn't the only one lying."

P.S.: Oops. My hands slipped. Uh… The first half of this chapter is pretty chunky and repetitive but I wanted to post it right away, so sorry for that. Aaand I need a writing buddy for the rest of the saga. Only one – as I will spoil _everything_. Because I need fresh ideas on the problems I'm currently having.

Saint Snape: Oh, the poor two try…! The conflict between them is just not a one-fight thing and it's over. I think it's much more believable if the problem never really goes away for good. Though I need it to be toned down enough for them to work together. And, of course, I don't want to transform two of the most flawed characters into Gary Stus. I believe Snape is having it both easier and harder in this AU regarding his role as a spy: he's the Head of the Order now (he's not asking Dumbledore for what to do – he merely counts Dumbledore on his plans) and even though his place at Voldemort's side must be nicer than it was in canon, his relationship with Harry makes Snape walk in a constant tight rope. Have I mentioned actual Head of the Order Snape? So yep, Snape is badass.

Bleu Luver 5000: And she doesn't catch Skeeter ): Because Krum is dead.

Phoenix1592: At least everyone is listening to Snape… But then, he's much harsher than Dumbledore is. Though being soft to certain people has led Dumbledore into enough troubles for Snape to follow the same path.


	107. Chapter 107

Chapter One Hundred and Six – The new member of the Order

Harry took a deep breath, the soft light of the Triwizard Cup illuminating his face. The possibility of Voldemort seeing through his mind was unconceivable. And so, he needed to have his feelings and memories very well erased. Though with a year of practice, every single week, every single moment, it didn't take him more than a few seconds. With a last glance on Krum's general direction, Harry touched the Cup.

As if a hook had caught him by the bellybutton, Harry was sent swirling in circles. Though he was too much focused to take a notice on the rather uncomfortable trip – all he registered was falling on damp grass with a loud thud, and a piercing pain on his scar. Even so, he stood up, only to see he was on a cemetery, with a hill on the background, where a manor stood. The moon was the only source of light. Harry was standing in front of a particularly tall grave, and his head felt as though it would explode.

"Wondering where you are, Potter?" a smooth hissing voice asked, and Voldemort stepped out of the shadows that permeated the graveyard. He was as pale as a corpse, his eyes red and resembling those of a snake and his nose was nonexistent, only two small holes. Harry fell on his knees, the struggle of keeping his mental wards up while in such great pain taking its toll on him. "Already giving up? Disappointing."

Harry didn't see Voldemort waving his wand, but for sure he used magic to tie Harry to the grave behind the boy. Harry was magically lifted from the floor, and put against the grave. Within a split of second, ropes tied him and he was unable to move.

"You are pathetic!" Voldemort spat, wroth. "Simply pathetic! I must say I didn't expect it to be this easy."

With the confidence on his Occlumency building up – as the he was getting used to the pain – Harry finally dared to look on Voldemort's eyes. Even though his life was in great danger, that wouldn't be the night he would die: Voldemort would call the Death Eaters first, and that was his mistake. Not that Harry had any desire of correcting Voldemort.

"_You_ are pathetic."

Voldemort laughed. "Excuse me? I suppose I am not the one tied to a grave, about to die. _Wormtail_!"

A short, chubby man appeared from the shadows. "Y-yes, my Lord?" Even under great strain, Harry couldn't stop himself from noticing that one of Pettigrew's hands seemed a glove made of silver.

"Your arm, Wormtail." Voldemort hissed, and Pettigrew stretched his arm and pulled his sleeve up, showing an ugly scar. The Dark Mark, with a deep tone of gray. That tone of gray turned pitch black when Voldemort touched the Dark Mark with the tip of his wand. Pettigrew tried to squirm away, scowling in pain, but Voldemort had Pettigrew's arm gripped tight with his free hand. Voldemort's allies suffered as much as his enemies, it seemed.

Immediately, a semi circle formed in front of Harry, made of masked people, all dressed in black. Death Eaters. Harry felt a tingle of relief when that happened. But the semi circle was not complete, with empty spots.

"Thirteen years had passed!" Voldemort said, as he turned slowly to face the Death Eaters. "And my followers stand before me, I feel… Disappointed. I've spent _years_ without a body, hidden. Taking bodies of animals, but they never lasted long. I tried to get a body back, firstly by a daft young teacher of Hogwarts, later by a diary, and still, no one came to find me."

"I… I came, my Lord." Pettigrew said.

"Out of _fear_! You couldn't go back to under Dumbledore's wings because your plan was discovered by Potter's filthy friends!" Voldemort hissed, but then he was back at his calm demeanor: "You have helped me, and I won't forget it, but don't you dare to say it was for pure loyalty to me. You are a coward." He faced the masked people again. "Nevertheless, today the tides will turn. I will kill Potter, and no one will ever find his body again! You, despite your lack of loyalty – I will get to that later – will see the beginning of my new era!"

"That is not going to happen!" Harry retorted, with his teeth clenched. "You can't see an inch over your nose, and that says a whole lot."

Harry mindlessly triggered Voldemort's wrath. Voldemort turned to him, and in a split of second, he was standing so close to Harry, the boy could feel his breath.

"Listen, you filthy boy…" Voldemort muttered, grabbing Harry's chin. But Voldemort's hand jerked away as if Harry's touch burned. Voldemort was confused, and so was Harry.

But, then, Harry swirled, as if a hook had caught his bellybutton, and landed on a cold tilled floor, the pain on his scar fading away.

"Pomfrey, come over here!" Mrs. Weasley said. "Harry is here…!"

OoOoO

Snape entered the room where Crouch Jr., still as Moody, was tied to a chair, along with the older Weasley and Tonks disguised as the second older Weasley, clearly deeply, her wand quivering on her shaking hand.

"You killed Krum." Tonks said. "Dumbledore will be here, and we will know how you did it."

Crouch Jr. sent a glare to Snape, clearly asking for assistance. Snape, in turn, was glad that even if he killed an innocent student, he did it in front of someone else. At least he would have a reasonable answer for why he wouldn't lift a finger to help Crouch Jr., but it was clear that Voldemort would never hear of Crouch Jr. again.

"Moody killed Krum, you say?" Snape said smoothly, the burning on his left arm hurrying him to go away at once. Still, it was not on Snape's plans to deal with a murder. Nor could he ignore it and leave right away, not with an explanation as to why he got to keep his place on Hogwarts. Harry would be in danger meanwhile, and Snape could barely think of the possibility. Plans have gotten out of hand.

"Krum tortured Diggory!" Crouch Jr. desperately tried to save his neck.

"How would you know that?" The older Weasley snapped, his fang earring shaking as much as he was, in anger. "You weren't there, were you?"

"Calm down, Bill." Lupin said, not much calmer himself. "We already caught him."

"Was Dumbledore called?" Snape questioned, a subtle urge on his voice, the burning still there. If it started to fade away…

And indeed, Dumbledore appeared with a small phial on his hands. Veritaserum, that Snape has brewed himself. "Headmaster, I have bad news to give." Snape said. "The Dark Mark burned." he rolled his sleeve up. "If you still want a spy, I would suggest to-"

"Yes, yes. Do as Voldemort wants." Dumbledore cut him off, also knowing the danger of the situation. "We will talk later. Harry is safe, either way."

Snape soon was gone, silently. He landed on grass, a few feet behind a semi circle formed by his Death Eater peers. He could see Voldemort nearby Harry, looking at his hand as if deeply confused. Snape didn't even blink, or enjoyed the feeling of relief. With a wave, Harry was gone, and the confusion settled even further on the graveyard.

"My Lord, I'm afraid I have…" Snape started to say, approaching Voldemort. "Bad news."

"More bad news?" Voldemort showed his burnt hand, pacing back and forth. The Death Eaters stood still, but Snape knew that they were probably afraid of saying something to anger Voldemort even further. Snape had no qualms with that, however, for Snape was the only spy in Hogwarts. Crouch Jr.'s cover was over. "Potter simply disappeared. I thought you would have this coming, Severus."

"The old man is not much of a fool as you think, my Lord." Snape replied, letting Voldemort see the part where Dumbledore told him that Harry was safe either way. "It is my guess he set up another way of Potter coming back, if it was the case. "The Order was aware something was going to take place at the Third Task. They already had Crouch Jr. He was indeed a fool and killed Krum with witnesses. Your plan didn't go as planned, my Lord…"

"But what about you? What took you so long?" Voldemort asked.

"I was the first person to know about the murder." Snape replied. "I couldn't leave right away without my own cover being blown, and so I stayed a little longer, long enough to show Dumbledore my Dark Mark and leave under his orders. Which means I still have my place at Hogwarts."

"Yes, yes…" Voldemort was displeased, but not so much. Everything went wrong, and so Snape keeping his place as a spy was certainly valuable. "If for a chance Crouch Jr. escapes, I want you to kill him. No witnesses this time. Tell Dumbledore he had fooled me, but only this time. I won't fail again. You might go. I have some duties to fulfill. Ask him. Ask him why I can't touch Potter."

That meant Voldemort was going to torture all of them out of pure anger, and by their apathy. Snape was free to go, however. Ask Dumbledore why Voldemort's hand burnt was something he would do regardless of Voldemort's orders, anyway. At least his torture was over.

Back at Hogwarts, even though Snape wished to go to the Hospital Wing, he went to find Dumbledore discussing with Fudge on the Headmaster's office.

"Ah, Severus…" Dumbledore said. "Please join our conversation."

"What happened, Headmaster?" Snape asked, raising one eyebrow. Fudge was flushed of anger. Bill and Tonks were there as well, not less angry than Fudge was.

"Crouch Jr.'s soul got sucked." Tonks, as a Weasley, went straight to the point. "Before he could give any testimony."

"This is all nonsense!" Fudge yelled.

"Then, please care to explain why Crouch Jr. disguised as Moody would kill Krum." Lupin said.

"He tortured another champion!" Fudge definitely was having a hard time listening to the proves in front of him. "With an Unforgivable!"

"And so it is the place of a disguised Death Eater to kill him as punishment? Interesting. I might sign in for this activity." Snape observed, and for the second time that day, rolled his sleeve up. "Here. The Dark Mark. It burned, you might ask your friend Lucius Malfoy. Voldemort has returned, Minister."

"I won't stay here any longer listening to this!" Fudge threw a bag in Dumbledore's hands and stormed off the office.

Tonks slowly returned to her normal appearance: "What? I saw Moody killing Krum with my own eyes! I… I got there too late, but I… I disarmed him and I saw him answering the questions. We all did, Bill did it too!"

"Fear is irrational." Dumbledore sighed and the bag was now on Snape's hand. A thousand galleons, the prize for the winner. "Harry needs to receive this, and I believe you all need a quick visit to Madam Pomfrey. Keep your disguise, Tonks. We don't know who might be watching."

The walk to the Hospital Wing was silent – what did they have to talk to each other couldn't be spoken there, anyway. When they arrived at the Hospital Wing, Snape did a quick scan on the room: Mrs. Weasley, Longbottom, Weasley, Harry, Granger sat on a bed, eyes blank and tears running down her cheek. Gayllen was there too, beside Granger holding her hand, and she too was crying.. All of them silent, waiting for Snape to speak. A bed had curtains around it – must be Diggory's bed.

"The Minister is daft." Snape said. "And didn't accept that Voldemort is back. Tonks will tell you the story." Snape conjured a chair for himself and sat. Tonks turned into herself in front of everyone's eyes. "This is Tonks, a new member of the Order. She is an Auror, and she was here on a mission, as you might as well have guessed."

Gayllen was especially surprised, as Tonks was, though the situation was not appropriate for chit-chat. "I was supposed to watch Crouch Jr." Tonks told them, and Bill conjured three more chairs, offering one for her to sit. Lupin preferred to stay standing. "But I couldn't leave the bleachers fast enough when Moody dragged Krum out of the Quidditch pitch. When I got there, I just saw… The green light hitting Krum. They have been discussing, I think."

"I told Krum." Harry said, then. "About Moody. He was under the Imperius curse. Crouch Jr. had bewitched him to eliminate the other champions, so only I could find the cup."

Snape didn't forget Voldemort's hand burnt when he touched Harry. Neither did the boy, it seemed, but that wasn't the best time to talk about that.

"And Fudge gave Crouch Jr. the dementor's kiss before he could spill the beans." Bill said, crossing his arms. "Even so, why wouldn't Fudge take any of our testimonies? I was there while Crouch confessed everything he had done. Lupin was there, too."

Lupin smiled slightly. "As if they would take the word from a werewolf."

To which Snape replied: "That doesn't make you mentally insane, Fudge might as well take your word. If he doesn't, just prove how out of himself he really is at this particular moment."

"So the Minister is refusing to accept that Voldemort has returned?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "How it will be, when he starts to move again?"

Tonks shrugged. "He will have to accept the truth."

"I don't think he ever will." Bill muttered.

Lupin was pacing behind Snape, Tonks and Bill, but then he stopped walking, approaching Snape's back carefully. "What is it, Remus?" Mrs. Weasley frowned.

"It's nothing. Just a bug on Snape's shoulder. I was going to take it off."

Granger, who had been in a blank state so far, suddenly became attentive. "A bug, you say?" Snape was moving his hand to take off the damned bug himself, but she stopped him: "No, sir! Don't do that!"

"Why not, Miss Granger?"

She jumped out of her bed and caught the bug, which was flying away, in her hands. "Skeeter. How much did you hear? If you don't reply to me, I swear I will crush you, you little insignificant-"

Suddenly, the bug became too heavy for her and Granger dropped it on the floor. In a grotesque transformation, Skeeter appeared in the room. She was an Animagus. _How Granger caught that, for Merlin's sake?_

Bill and Tonks were the first ones to stand up and point their wands at her. Snape didn't even bother. Two wands were more than enough. If Fudge wasn't going to believe Voldemort was back, he ought to believe Skeeter was an illegal animagus.

"What do we do to her?" Tonks asked.

Snape's lips curled up in a sneer. "How much did you hear?"

"Everything." she replied with a smile, showing her golden teeth. "And saw everything too. But much like our young Auror in this room, I got there too late. Bugs aren't that fast." A laugh. "Well, well, well… What a story I have to tell… How many secrets you hide behind these raven black locks, Snape?" she walked around him, who merely scowled. "And how much courage in those adorable cheeks?" She pinched Tonks' cheeks. "And you, Remus Lupin, who would say a _wild beast_, could be so in control of himself?"

"No one will read your stories; you do know that, don't you?" Lupin replied, not minding the "wild beast". "The Ministry will chase you if you ever publish them. And why, all of sudden, do you care?"

"I don't." Skeeter said, ogling at Lupin over her glasses. "But no one will let me leave without any kind of consequence, I suppose." Snape stood up, and Skeeter turned to him: "Am I correct, professor?"

"For once in your life, yes." Snape sneered. He had a glitter on his eyes that made everyone in the room frown. "I will tell you this, Skeeter. You can move on with your life, publish as many untruthful articles you want."

"May I, sir?"

"Yes, you may. But… I might need a favor to not let it slip to the Minister what you are."

"And this favor would be…?"

"My most sincere congratulations, Skeeter." Snape smirked. "You are now a member of the Order of the Phoenix."

P.S.: I have a severe case of slippery hands.

T-TrainorTurkeyT: Well, what can I say? I'm just bad. Mwahaha. I was actually thinking no one was going to die, BUT (**essay warning**) I figured a death would go well. Several reasons: 1) Cedric's body on canon was to prove that Voldemort was back. Without any deaths, Harry would only have his word, which is the same as nothing 2) Cedric's character was reduced to Voldemort's puppet – while in canon he's a Good Guy. Without Harry's crush on Cho Chang, Cedric loses _even more_ importance 3) It suited my Krum's character. He is more involved in Harry's life and he's been through the tasks with him. Or do you think Krum was going to be under Imperius Curse and do nothing about it? 4) It suited Crouch Jr's character. He's loyal, but an ineffective DE. He didn't cancel Dumbledore's spell and let his father escape. Under a strain, it was clear to me he was going to snap and screw badly. And that he did. I didn't show Sirius' reaction to what Lila told him – but notice how she was not crying before telling him, and in this scene, she shows up tearing. I will get back to the long lost big brother/little sister (or would it be big sister/ little brother?) drama later.

Silverbear50: Me too. Skeeter being a member of the Order of the Phoenix came to me just now. Like, in this moment. I was actually going to let her run free. Until I thought: "homoromantic subtext by Lupin spotting a bug on Snape's shoulder, Ho Yay!"

Phoenix1592: And Snape shows up in the nick of the time! Even though, I think, Harry was very well-protected.

Loha: I'm really, really bad. But my hands just slip and I can't avoid it. See the essay above into why I so conveniently slipped ;) And of course, Hermione's emotional trauma will have an influence later on. And I'm afraid it won't be that good, as well.


	108. Chapter 108

Chapter One Hundred and Seven - Just the beginning

Snape's smirk grew wider as Skeeter's own faded away, giving place to a scowl: "Excuse me…? I think I've misheard you." Skeeter's words could fill everyone's mouth. Still, Snape was certain of what he was doing.

"You are now going to spy for the Order." Snape said. "As I don't think the Daily Prophet will ever publish anything against the Minister's orders, I believe it's the only thing you might be suited to do."

"And what if I refuse?" She wasn't playing anymore. Sadly for her, neither was Snape:

"Oh, well… I suppose we can still find some use to the arch Moody was trapped in the whole term. After all, no one knows you are here beside us inside this room, and I'm sure we all know how to keep secrets."

"You aren't serious."

Snape took one step back and muttered in the most menacing tone he had: "Try me. I would tell you not to run away after you leave this room. Because I will find you. And I warn you I'm not very famous for giving second chances."

Skeeter opened a smile again. "Where is Dumbledore to corroborate everything you said? Isn't he the head of the famous Order of the Phoenix?" Everyone moved a bit, clearly triggered by Skeeter's question. "Wait… Do you mean… _You_…? My, my, what to do when the Dark side is headed by Voldemort and the Light side is headed by no one less than Severus Snape, confessed Death Eater? Too bad I won't be able to publish this."

"Out of my sight, Skeeter." Snape hissed. "I will be in touch to give more information soon."

Skeeter left the room with a wide grin on her face, her heels tackling annoyingly on the floor. After she walked past the door, Lupin took a deep breath, and asked what seemed to be what everyone was wondering: "What were you thinking? _Skeeter_? She's going to betray us all!"

"She won't." Snape said. Because Snape was going to make her do the Unbreakable Vow. Not that night, but as soon as manageable. Skeeter wasn't going to run for the Ministry now, if Snape left the promise of getting in touch – it was obvious she intended to get as many information as she could before going to Fudge.

"And you are going to give her _information_?" Bill questioned.

"How little faith you put in me." Snape shook his head and crossed his arms. "She will do the Unbreakable Vow before knowing anything. She will wait for me, or for the information I promised, rather. I thought it was unwise to make the Vow right now without pondering about the terms. One wrong word and she might find a loophole, or end up in an unnecessary death. Neither is of the Order's interest. But now I wish to talk to Harry in private, if you will excuse us."

Everyone left the room slowly, Mrs. Weasley hugging Granger by the shoulders and muttering comforting words. Empty comforting words… Snape knew very well it was unlikely everything was going to be alright, at least not in a close future. Still, Mrs. Weasley thought it was better to fed up Granger with lies. Lies, that's what her words were. It was war. Pity that it had to affect such young person, but that's what happened: dear people died. The sooner Granger – and all of Harry's peers – learned that, the better.

When everyone was out, Harry couldn't stop himself from blurting out: "Voldemort's hand burned. When he touched me."

"I know. He showed me." It was a slightly burn, but it was clear that if Voldemort insisted, he would end up hurting himself more than what was worth it. Not to mention, even though Snape hadn't asked anything to Dumbledore, he had a theory about it…

"Why?"

"The wards are still active. As long as you are underage and living with your relatives, the wards will be there. Voldemort can't touch you, and I believe a spell cast in order to kill you would rebound and hit him instead… I apologize for taking too long, still."

"Oh… No worries, sir." Harry replied, straightening himself on the bed. "Voldemort couldn't _really_ hurt me, either way. The spell he used to tie me must've worked because he only wanted to hold me still. Though… What's going to happen next…? Voldemort can't kill me while I am under seventeen, what will he do meanwhile?"

"He will try to find a way to do it, while keeping on moving with his plans of taking over the Ministry and Hogwarts. As Dumbledore is researching to find a way to kill Voldemort, or else any of this will be over… If my theory is correct, then the spell which was supposed to kill you in the night you received that scar hit him instead. Which means, his soul is somehow trapped here. The body is supposedly the only receptacle of the soul, and when the body dies, the soul cannot continue as it was. Either it moves on, or stays as a ghost. Still, his body died that night and his soul keeps unchanged, and able to possess other bodies, as happened with Quirell."

"So he can't die. And he can't kill me. For now."

"Indeed."

"May I ask something...?" Snape didn't say anything, waiting for Harry to continue. "Why Fudge won't believe Voldemort is back? And how the Order is supposed to work if the Ministry still won't recognize what happened with Krum?"

"Fudge is afraid, Harry. He should be, but he's not dealing with it as demanded by the Minister of Magic." Snape scowled. "Even so, the Order will continue to function normally. We don't need the Ministry to work."

"Ah. I see."

Snape stood up and rested the bag with the prize nearby Harry's foot. "I will have to leave now. There are still matters to be resolved."

"Good night, sir."

"Good night, Harry."

OoOoO

When Snape was out and everyone went back inside again, however shocked, they showed once more devastation on what had happened. Harry sunk into his bed, still not quite believing on everything that happened. Krum was gone, forever… It was a warning, even if not a premeditated one. All in the Hospital Wing were walking on a tight rope. A single wrong step and they would fall – no second chances, no try again later.

No one slept that night, and in the next day, the breakfast went out later than normal, because Krum's funeral was going to take place at the borders of the lake. Dumbledore took charge of everything… Apparently, Karkaroff fled when the Dark Mark burned. Hermione's eyes were swollen and very much, some tears still ran down her face, and she wiped them away as if angry with herself because she was crying. Lila was pretty much on the same mood, an empty look of her face as she held Hermione's hand. Harry wished he could say something to comfort them, but he knew he couldn't. Ron always seemed on the verge of talking something, but then he gave up completely.

"We are here this morning to mourn the death of Victor Krum, whose bravery on standing up against the Dark Side cost him his life." Dumbledore spoke. "He did so much for the Wizardry World in doing so, much more than anyone can thank him. He's the proof something much bigger is going to take place soon. No, Voldemort wasn't the one to kill him. But who did it was his loyal servant, Crouch Jr., disguised as Professor Moody. Voldemort had a spy inside Hogwarts all term… And it won't be the only one. Caution, students, teachers and anyone here present."

The breakfast was silent. And silent their cabin on the Hogwarts' express, to go home, was silent as well, until Hermione finally spoke, her voice quivering: "Nothing will be the same ever the same, isn't it?"

"I don't think so." Ginny muttered, sitting between Ron and Neville.

"I…" Hermione took a deep breath. "I always thought we'd always escape. We always did, didn't we? In the first term, and in the second, and in the third… We always found a way, but… Not this time. I finally realized that this is serious. That we can die. Who knows what's going to happen next term?"

Lila nodded slightly. "No one knows."

"Voldemort is truly back." Ron said.

"And…" Neville added in a whisper. "What about the Order?"

"Well, I suppose we are going to spend part of the summer at home." Hermione replied. "But I'm not sure if it's exactly safe for us. So I suppose we will be hearing about the Order soon enough."

"We should enjoy the summer, though." Lila said. "While we still can."

P.S.: Super short final chapter. Ok, next chapter's OotP, but I'm afraid very soon I will have to take a week off to plan it, because I'm basically on my own now and I have to read the three final books (OotP, HBP and DH) to get myself straight. But I have the first chapters already planned so… _Perhaps_ until the chapters I already have are over is time enough to outline the rest of the book. OotP is gonna be gud.

Phoenix1592: Yep, Skeeter being a member of the Order will definitely be something I would like to see… She will be seen in the first chapters of OotP. A bit of comic relief is always good.

Luiz4200: Isn't it? We have an interesting plot point there.

KidouSeverus: Not really, because Snape has a damn good explanation. If everything worked out as he thought, Harry would disappear _after_ he got there and he would claim know nothing of what happened BUT Crouch Jr. was caught killing Krum. What happened then: Snape didn't want to free Crouch Jr. and staged, with Dumbledore, him showing the Dark Mark and receiving Dumbledore's orders to leave (and Dumbledore cleverly let a hint that he knew about the port key on Harry's arm). In Voldemort's POV, Snape merely thought Crouch Jr. was not worth saving – as his cover was already blown anyway – and showed the Dark Mark before leaving so he could keep his place at Dumbledore's side. He also saw by Snape's staged memory that was _Dumbledore_ who put a protection on Harry. Dumbledore only knew Harry was in danger when Snape showed the Dark Mark and since Snape left right after that, it makes sense, for Voldemort, that Harry disappeared shortly before Snape arrived at the graveyard. Confusing?

Guest: Snape isn't stupid, of course he was going to make sure Skeeter didn't run to Fudge as soon as she left the room. But that only appears on this chapter :D


	109. Chapter 109

Chapter One Hundred and Eight – Dementors in Surrey

Snape found it strange when he was called to the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore had been traveling only Merlin knew where all summer, after losing his place as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards. The Ministry was not happy that he continued to advertize Voldemort's return. However, even with the storm falling upon him, he was away from Hogwarts more often than not, and Snape suddenly understood the need of a new head. At least, with Skeeter's oath of not divulging any information Snape find to be vital, Dumbledore's constant missing had not made to the public eyes.

Yet there he was, walking to the Headmaster's office as he had done many times before. "Did you wish to see me, Headmaster?" Snape asked, but after a quick look on Dumbledore's general state, he frowned: "What happened?"

The sword of Gryffindor was over the desk, along with a ring, the stone that decorated it was broken, as if cut apart. Dumbledore seemed to be shocked and distraught. The Headmaster with much struggle lifted his right hand, showing a black finger – the finger seemed burnt and dead – and his voice was slightly desperate: "It's spreading. It was less than two hours ago that I put this ring, and it left a black mark where it originally was. But now the curse has taken the whole finger."

Snape rushed to take a closer look at the finger. No, unfortunately, Dumbledore would not have it back… "I think I can only slow it down. This curse seems to be powerful. No amount of potion would stop it."

"And how much time I've got?"

"I don't know. Perhaps a year." _If we are optimistic_.

At night, when the potion finally was done, the curse took Dumbledore's entire hand. Although, with the emergency of the curse spreading through Dumbledore, Snape didn't find the time to question what was Dumbledore doing with that ring, what that ring meant, why he put it on his finger, and why it was destroyed with the sword of Gryffindor.

With the potion gone from the goblet and the sense of emergency fading away as Snape waited there to see if it worked, he finally had the time to observe the entire situation. Dumbledore was uncommonly taciturn, so Snape had to say: "I still don't know exactly what happened." The sword and the broken ring were gone from the desk. "Where did you find this ring, Headmaster, and for Merlin's sake, why did you put it on your finger if it's supposedly so dangerous it has to be destroyed with nothing less than the sword of Gryffindor?"

"These questions I will answer in the due time, Severus." Dumbledore replied, gazing at his damaged hand. "But I can tell you I've been incredibly foolish. I'm afraid nothing ever comes back."

OoOoO

Harry was rocking slightly on the only swing that was not broken, looking ahead with his wrinkled forehead. Perhaps it was the sunlight of the dusk - or perhaps it was the fact that considering what happened at Hogwarts before the beginning of the summer, it was worrying that nothing has happened yet.

And not only to Harry: Ron, Hermione, Neville and Lila were equally apprehensive about it. In the last year, with the exception of Neville, all of them spent the summer at Grimmauld Place. But that summer, they were at home, wondering what was happening that they were missing… The Daily Prophet was completely non- informative, and the muggle journal on television wasn't of much help either. Of course that they wouldn't know if certain events was caused by wizards, but Harry would.

Still, nothing was happening at all…

Most part of the playground was broken due to Dudley and his gang. Even if it was not, only the mere fact Dudley had to walk past the park to go home was enough to push everyone away. It was the reason Harry was there, however. He spent the whole day walking without destiny, and he had to go home before or at the same time Dudley went home – but he wanted to stay outside of his house as much as he could. Hence, he waited there. It was summer, the weather was very hot and drowsy…

The sun was almost gone when Harry heard the sound of bicycles approaching the playground.

"And then I said: well, are you just going to stand there like a statue?" Dudley said, and laughs roared across the silent neighborhood. Harry stood up slowly and waited for his cousin to say goodbye to his friends before joining him in his way back to the house. "Are you mute? What happened to your voice?"

"None of your business." Harry replied simply. Dudley still tried to annoy Harry oftentimes, it didn't work anymore. He was worried with other things, and Occlumency kept his temper on check – Harry knew that he needed to stay with his guard up every second of the day. It was just not worth it to fight Dudley back, and not fighting him turned to be an efficient strategy.

Shortly after, they took a badly lit short cut between a garage and a high fence. It was night, by then. But as they walked, the light seemed to diminish drastically, and the air got instantly chilly.

"W-what… What are you doing?" Dudley asked. The darkness was complete by then, and Harry only knew his cousin was at his side because of the sound of Dudley's voice.

"Don't be stupid, Dudley, I'm not doing anything." Harry snapped, putting his wand at ready.

"How could I know?"

"I don't have power to make the stars stop shining, do I?" They stopped walking by then and the coldness got worst. Harry felt a tingle of hopelessness and then he knew what was happening: dementors. But, why? And there? In a muggle neighborhood? "Just stay quiet and keep walking."

"But I can't see anything!"

"Pity. I suppose you walk with your legs, not with your sight." Too late. The cold got worst, and they heard two slow, deep breaths in the direction they were going. "Dudley… To the other side, to the other side!"

Harry, completely blind, turned on his heels to run into the other direction. But he felt a strong pull on his shirt that brought him down – Dudley tripped on his own feet, it seemed… Harry hit the ground with his temple and even his blood felt icily.

"Harry, Harry, help me!" Dudley shouted, his voice distancing, along with the sound of something really heavy being dragged on the floor. Harry, despite feeling dizzy and his sight completely taken by little stars, consequence of the fall, he aimed his wand at the direction Dudley's voice was going and focused. There's always a way out, he thought.

"Expecto Patronum!"

The tip of his wand released a silvery and ethereal snake, which went slithering on the floor and attacked the closest dementor that was trying to get to Harry. The light the snake emitted illuminated the other dementor, not so far away, lifting Dudley by his neck.

The first dementor was gone in the darkness. "Go get the other one!" Harry said to the snake, though unable to stand up. Then the second dementor was gone with the patronus' attack, and Dudley fell heavily on the floor. The stars appeared again, and so the weak artificial light that poorly illuminated the alley.

Harry's blood, which was released from the wound, finally started to feel warm. His shirt started to go damp from the blood, but he didn't mind – he stood up and went to Dudley, who was slightly green and sweating. He didn't know what to do, but it was obvious Dudley would have to be taken somewhere.

And so he put his wand on the back pocket on his jeans, but someone said: "What are you doing? There could be more of them around here! Merlin knows I can't do magic to save my life. I certainly won't do it to save yours!"

"Mrs… Mrs. Figg?" She looked exactly like Mrs. Figg, of course, grizzly gray hair coming out of her cap and the tartan slippers. But an old muggle lady wouldn't speak of Merlin, neither comment how she couldn't do magic to save her life…

"Who else could it be?" Mrs. Figg snapped. "Come on, bring your cousin, you have to go home. And keep your want at ready!"

With much struggle, they managed to put Dudley back on his feet and passed an arm around Harry's shoulder.

"Oh, who would know that this was going to happen?" Mrs. Figg spoke, more to herself than to Harry, but he was listening closely anyway. "Dumbledore would never let that happen, but apparently he's been away from the Order. What we get now? That green boy, Snape! He can't even grow a beard, that one. Keep an eye on him, he said. But don't worry, nothing is going to happen, he said. Lies! Dementors! Here! Who sent them but You-Know-Who?"

"Wait, do you know about the Order?"

"Of course I know about the Order! I've been keeping an eye on you ever since you arrived here, Harry. I'm sorry I had to be so annoying but otherwise, that relatives of yours would never let you visit me."

"Oh." _Merlin knows I can't do magic to save my life…_ "Mrs. Figg, can I ask a question?"

"You already did, but you will ask another one, anyway."

Harry took some time to speak again, as Dudley's weight made it hard for Harry to breathe. "Are you a… Squib?"

Mrs. Figg didn't reply. "Look, there's your house. I will be watching from here – and don't leave under your Aunt's nose until someone contacts you."

Harry, with much difficulty, walked towards the front door and knocked with his freed hand. Aunt Petunia opened it within twenty seconds and shock took over her horse face. "What happened to my Dudley?"

There would be no plausible explanation for what happened, but the question was delayed due to the fact Dudley let go of Harry and threw up in the door mat. Harry slipped to inside the house, since Petunia wasn't paying attention to him.

"What happened, Dudkins? Can you talk?"

He rushed to the bathroom upstairs, to wash the blood out of his face and change the stained shirt. But the time between he made it to the bathroom and the scream of his Uncle – "BOY! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" – was only enough for him to wash his face. The cut was small, and since his sight was fine now, he didn't worry with it and went downstairs slowly.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon?" he said when he arrived at the kitchen.

Dudley was sitting on a chair with Petunia beside him – apparently he was slowly getting better – and Vernon was standing, his face completely red. He had a letter on his hand.

"First this!" Vernon pointed to Dudley. "And now this!" He showed the letter. "I'm telling you, I'm going to lock you on your room and you will never see the daylight again!"

"What is it?" Harry asked, gesturing to the letter without losing his calm. He knew Vernon's threats were empty; apparently Snape didn't know the dementors were coming. Soon someone of the Order would get in touch.

"I don't what this is!" Vernon snapped. "I know it's from people like you!"

"Give me the letter."

"I won't!"

"It could be important!"

"Who said I cared, boy? All you give us is problem! I want you out of this house! Out, now!"

Harry kept calm, but grew desperate. There was a dementor attack nearby, Voldemort was after him and Mrs. Figg told him not to leave the house. He could take the Knight Bus to the Leaky Cauldron and wait there for someone of the Order fetch him there. Although the plan was against Mrs. Figg advised. Petunia's nose wasn't long enough for that…

"But I was attacked! I saved Dudley!" Harry argued then.

"Liar!" Vernon roared. "You are a liar, that's what you are! Go one to your friends' houses, that one who came last year, I don't know. I want you gone, do you hear me? You have one hour to disappear from here!"

A letter materialized on top of the kitchen table. Harry rushed to it before Vernon could have a hold on it. It was howler, meant for Harry… Though he had no idea why someone would send him a howler at that point. Smoke was starting to appear at the edges of it, so the only option was opening. Instead of screams, a smooth voice could be heard.

"Mr. Dursley, please do us a favor and calm yourself down."

Vernon went from red to white. "_Him_!"

"Tuney, I believe there was a dementor attack involving your son and Harry earlier. It is of your knowledge what dementors are, of course, and what they are supposed to be doing. What happens is that they were not supposed to be outside of Azkaban. I was not aware they would be there tonight, and Harry might be in danger at this point. Tomorrow someone will appear to fetch him and bring him to a safe place. I'd suggest you not to forget our little talk before Harry's third term."

Petunia nodded, as white as Vernon.

"Harry, the letter you will receive, or already received, I don't know, is from the Ministry, telling you are expelled from Hogwarts. Dumbledore is at the Ministry solving the problem. Meanwhile, stay at your relatives' house and do not get in touch with anyone. There will be enough opportunity to chit-chat soon."

The howler turned into ashes in the spotless table of the kitchen.

"You were saying, Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked, not holding back a smirk.

An owl, then, came flying through the open window and delivered a letter on Harry's hand. He skimmed quickly through it: he was supposed to have a hearing, and only then they would decide either he was going back to Hogwarts or not. He went upstairs without even a second glance on his baffled uncle and aunt.

He knew that he was only using to defend himself from the dementors, but how unlikely it was that two dementors appeared there? Not to mention, the Ministry was refusing to acknowledge some facts which were clear and proved, who would say about anything unlikely? At least the Order would come to fetch him by the morrow.

And the next day came. Harry got enough time to worry about either he was really going to get expelled or not, locked on his room, when someone knocked on the door – it was afternoon by then. With a sneak peek on the window, he saw that person was Lupin, completely alone. He stammered downstairs with his trunk in his hands quite quickly and found Lupin sitting on the living room, on a couch all by himself, while Vernon, Dudley and Petunia were crushed on another one.

Lupin was slightly better than what Harry remembered of him. The robes were new ones, and he seemed stronger although his face still had scars and his hair was still graying despite the young age.

"Voldemort is back, yes." Lupin was saying to them. Harry, then, paid attention to Petunia… Voldemort not only killed Harry's mother, but Petunia's sister too, and finally Harry seriously contemplated the fact. Petunia seemed bothered… Scared, even. "But we are handling the situation. Your family is safe."

The word "meanwhile" stood in the air, but the ominous climate was cut.

"Well, Harry, I suppose we should be going if we want to get there early enough for you to get settled before dinner, eh?"

Harry followed Lupin to the Entrance Hall in silence. "A question, sir… Voldemort really sent the dementors?"

"Not really. Actually, he's furious with whoever did this."

Lupin took a grip on Harry's arms, and with a crack, they were gone, not leaving enough time for Harry to absorb the sentence.

P.S.: Yeep. Nothing to add today.

Loha: Oh, they will have to grow up faster…

Phoenix1592: Skeeter has no option but to behave, now…

Blue Luver 5000: Yeah… That's the sort of thing that happens


	110. Chapter 110

Chapter One Hundred and Nine – Truth be told

Lila sat at her bedroom, in front of her desk, with the windows open. Not the way she expected to pass her summer, but even with Occlumency – she still practiced it -, faking for her parents turned to be specifically hard. A mirror rested in front her, completely blank for an entire month. Yet, she waited for something unknown. _Something_.

In that particularly hot morning, an owl flew through her window and released a small note on top of the mirror Sirius gave her. It didn't even take a split of second for Lila to reach for it and skim through the words. The Order was going to pick her up, in the afternoon of the same day. The message took some time to be assimilated.

_Sirius didn't tell anyone_, Lila thought with certain relief. Then why the mirror stayed blank?

She knew better than call for Sirius – he went nuclear when he heard what Lila had to say, and even so, he didn't hear the whole story.

"You… You _used_ me! Lied to _everyone_ this whole time! How could you do that? For a filthy pureblood like _Malfoy_? Do you actually trust and believe him? I thought better of you, Lila!"

His words yet stung badly, a month after they were spoken, because they were mostly true, and wouldn't turn into lies because four weeks passed. Talk to him once again, try to explain and apologize was what she wanted, and apparently she would have her chance that afternoon. Although the thought of talking face to face after a whole year was terrifying.

Well, she got what she wanted.

"Lila, honey, come down for lunch."

Her mother and her father were sitting by the table; a meal Lila had no wish of eating between them. She sat down, and sighed: "I won't spend the rest of the summer here."

"Really? Did the Weasleys invite you for another summer at their house?" her mother asked, a line between her eyebrows.

"The Weasleys will be there, but, no, it will not be their house." Lila explained. "The thing is, mum… Voldemort returned. He killed Harry's parents and is after Harry now. It's not safe for me either, to stay here. Dumbledore created the Order of the Phoenix to fight Voldemort back, and I will spend the summer at the headquarters. I can't tell where it is – there's a spell which makes impossible of doing so."

"… Is this real?" her father said. "The headquarters? Are you in _that_ much danger?"

"Yes, dad."

"And… When are you going?"

"This afternoon…"

"But Voldemort, whoever he is, returned now?" Devika asked. "This summer? Why you didn't tell us?"

"That's because he returned last summer." Lila mumbled. "The Dark Mark appeared on the Quidditch World Cup."

"You were there." His father said, very seriously.

"I wasn't there." Lila's voice was very low, then. "I already was at the headquarters. Because Harry saw Voldemort coming back."

"You lied to us about where you were going?" Lucas exclaimed, his fist clenching. "About something this dangerous…?"

Lila said nothing.

"That's it, you are not going. You are not going to Hogwarts, and you are not going to his headquarters, wherever that is." Lucas decided. "It's just not safe!"

And so Lila was back at sitting at her room, with the windows locked. She had an hour… Enough time to put all her belongings in the trunk. All of them this time – perhaps she would have to escape. She read the note again, this time carefully. A member alone would pick her up. There was the chance her parents would be convinced by whoever that member was, but Lila doubted it strongly.

Nevertheless, she waited in silence, her trunk already beside the door. Someone rang the bell in the front door, and entered the house. Some heated discussion followed. More silence. The metallic sound of the lock of her knob being unlocked.

"That was close." Tonks said. "Shall we be going?"

"I think so." Lila replied, following Tonks, who carried her trunk. "But did you convince my parents…?"

"Ah… Well… Not really, no. I made them fall sleep. They thought I was you and that you've escaped your room." Which was a reasonable conclusion. The tone of Tonks' bright pink spiky hair was fairly close to Lila's purple tone, not to mention both were of a smaller height. "They didn't like the news, did they?"

"Not a bit." Lila said as she went downstairs after Tonks. "Can I leave a note to them?"

"You may, but do it quickly. We have to get there after the meeting starts or else…"

Lila grabbed the pen and the notepad nearby the telephone on a small table in the living room. Her parents were peacefully asleep, one in each couch. She scribbled _I'm sorry_ in the notepad and put it in her father's hand, and went to the kitchen where Tonks curiously observed the fridge.

"I'm ready."

Apparition was worst than she expected. The feeling of being inside a garden hose and suddenly appearing somewhere else was nauseating. Her stomach didn't have the time to calm down. As soon as they landed in the lawn at the middle of Grimmauld Place, Tonks pushed her to walk to number twelve.

Everything was pretty much like before… The house was still grim and not so welcoming.

"Hey, Mr. Crouch, everything's alright?" Tonks greeted Mr. Crouch – who was standing in the end of the staircase, in sleeping robes. His hair stuck out in every direction, result of a very badly given hair cut, no sign of his mustache and his eyes were still very aloof, looking into the space until Tonks talked to him.

"Oh, hello Nymphadora."

"Could you please call me Tonks?" she said without losing her patience.

"Tonks! Yes, I always forget, sorry…" Mr. Crouch mumbled, embarrassed. He suddenly turned to Lila: "Your room is still in the same place, Black told me to tell you."

"Thank you, Mr. Crouch… And, by the way, can you tell me where he is?"

"He's hiding in his room again." Mr. Crouch shook his head and went to the corridor which led to the kitchen. Tonks was frowning slightly:

"Again…? Well, be as it may, I suppose I should go. You know where your room is, you've been here longer than I have, so… Bye! Hermione will be here soon, I left in the same time as Bill." Tonks followed Mr. Crouch.

Lila went to her room and dropped her trunk in nowhere specifically, to then leave to the corridor and hesitate there for a while… Not everything was lost. Sirius had kept the secret Lila told him, so maybe… With this thought in mind, she headed to the upper level of the house and knocked lightly on a door.

"Mr. Crouch told me you are there, Sirius. Don't run away from me, please."

"What do you want?" Sirius opened the door and glared down at Lila.

"You didn't tell anyone." She lowered her voice. "About Draco."

"I didn't. Are you happy? Now go away."

He was about to close the door again when Lila muttered: "I'm really sorry, I'm really, really sorry, Sirius…"

"You are not. Not enough to stop talking to Malfoy, and not enough to tell the truth to your own friends. Being sorry is not going to cover being a manipulative liar. You are playing with me, and playing with Malfoy, too. You didn't tell him about the Order, did you? You don't trust him."

"You know why!" Lila retorted. "And I was not playing with you, Sirius, how can you say that…?"

"You were not?" Sirius laughed. "You were not… Oh, well, thanks for the clarification."

"I could've asked Lupin, or…"

"And would he answer…? Because, you know, Snape is a spy. The less people know where he actually stands the better. If _I_ know that, then Lupin knows too. And wouldn't Lupin wonder why were you asking all of sudden? Who would be stupid enough not to ask, and desperate enough to answer? Me. I am stupid enough, damn it!"

Sirius punched a side of the hole of the door. Still, Lila remained calm.

"You were honestly the only person I thought of asking."

"_Liar_." Sirius looked away. Flush went up on his neck, going to his face.

"Well, I'm not lying. Not to you, anyway! Why would I waste my time, if you are going to tell no one? I would feel better if you told someone, honestly! Yes, perhaps I'm not telling Draco everything he doesn't need to know, and yes, I don't trust him completely, but don't think for a second that I don't care about you. You seem to be forgetting that the person who has been trying to stop you from doing anything stupid ever since you escaped Azkaban was me. I'm stupid enough to do it, what about _that_?"

Sirius remained in silence, not looking at her.

"Listen…" Lila's voice went to a soothing tone. "I'm sorry. Really."

Sirius snorted. "You are mostly stupid, yes. Seems to be something we have in common. You know what's going to happen?" His eyes met hers again. "You are going to get hurt, and you won't find anyone to pick up your pieces. Care to know why…? No one will trust you, then."

"But I just told you the entire truth!"

"And I'm hiding your secret. Why are you still here?"

"Well, I came to talk and apologize for I've been lying to you, ok? Not to mention, I just ran away from my parents and I wanted to talk about that to someone who knows what is actually happening with me, but… That went nowhere. I will just leave."

Lila left, but she didn't hear the door closing at her back.

OoOoO

As soon as Harry entered Grimmauld Place, he was rushed by Lupin to go upstairs and stay there until Mrs. Weasley called for dinner.

Harry entered his bedroom expecting to find only Ron, Hermione and Lila, but instead of two beds, there were three, and along with the people Harry already waited to find, Neville sat by one bed: "Oh, hello, Harry! My grandmother joined the Order, too!"

"That's great, Neville!" Harry said and put his trunk nearby the closest bed.

"Did something happen?" Hermione questioned, then. "They didn't tell us why we are spending the summer here…"

Hermione hasn't recovered of Krum's death, for sure… She was pale, thinner and apparently didn't have many good nights of sleep. Still, she acted as if nothing happened.

"Mum was completely crazy yesterday, cleaning the rooms again." Ron said. "But she didn't tell me why we are back here… And we can't participate of the meetings, so…"

"I was attacked by two dementors near my house, and I will have a hearing on the Ministry in three days… They will decided if I will be expelled from Hogwarts or not, because I used magic to defend myself. In front of my cousin Dudley."

"Then they can't expel you!" Lila said. "If you used to defend yourself… And it's not like your very fat cousin doesn't know what magic is!"

"They really can't." Hermione agreed. "It goes against-"

Two loud cracks interrupted her – Fred and George appeared on the room, out of nowhere. "We heard the talk." One of them said.

"And then we decided it was time to test our latest invention." The other completed, showing a meat-colored string. "To see if we can hear anything from the meeting downstairs."

"Extendable ears, from Weasley Wheezes!"

"I think there might be a good reason for us not to participate of those meetings, though." Lila observed.

Fred patted her in the back: "And there are better reasons for us to listen! What were two dementors doing near Harry's house, I ask of you?"

"Well, I don't know but-"

"What if they are a part of Voldemort's plan?" George cut off Lila.

"They aren't." Harry said. All heads turned to Harry. "Lupin said he's furious with whoever put those dementors after me."

"What we are still doing here?" Ron said, and he went first through the door. They all gathered by the stairs – Ginny joined them, then -, and George floated a tip of the string to the door of the kitchen, which was out of their sight. As if a radio just turned on nearby them, the voices of the people in the kitchen were perfectly clear.

"Who is going to defend Harry in the hearing, then?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "You said Dumbledore is travelling…"

"He will be here for the hearing." McGonagall replied. "Although… Well, he seems to be ill. Snape told me he doesn't know, and Dumbledore won't tell me anything, either."

Dumbledore…? _Ill_…?

Skeeter, somewhere in the room, laughed. "He might as well die _while_ in the hearing. It would be something interesting for me to write. Potter is going to escape nonetheless, we all know that. We heard what the Bat man said… The dementor attack will call attention to his return. It's also not _that_ hard to conclude Voldemort wants Potter in a place where he can watch the boy closely. It must be a pity for Voldemort, that Potter didn't get his soul suck-"

"Skeeter!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "Will you stop joking?"

"But… Does it mean Voldemort is going to put a spy at Hogwarts _again_?" Bill said.

"Not a spy, no… We will try to take over Hogwarts." Lupin replied. "He can't touch Harry – and can't kill him either, not while he's underage. But he can try to destroy the Order, and destroy Hogwarts."

"Oh, he will…" Skeeter agreed. "I've heard a few rumors the Ministry will elect a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. We all know what this means."

The youngsters couldn't listen to what that meant, however. The string failed, and the voices disappeared.

"Bloody hell!" Fred exclaimed. "Not now!"

"So it doesn't work all the time." Harry said.

"No, it doesn't." George replied. "We are still selling our products by mail, but there isn't much money, so we don't have enough materials to do good extendable ears."

Once again occurred to Harry he would gladly give his money to the Weasleys… He had a full vault in Gringotts, and still won one thousand galleons from the Triwizard Tournament, still on his trunk…

"Hm, Fred, George, would you mind…?" Harry muttered to the twins and bobbed his head to his room. The twins followed him, while the others stayed on the staircases, trying to hear something. Harry grabbed the fabric bag with the prize. "Consider this an early Christmas gift. For your entire lives."

"What? Harry, that's too much money! We can't take it!" Fred exclaimed, with mockingly surprise and pretending humbleness.

"For our entire lives, though?" George added. "Can't we make it for ten years or shorter?"

Harry grinned. "No."

They were interrupted by the door opening suddenly and all of them rushing to inside the room. George discretely slipped the bag to his pocket and asked: "What's the hurry?"

"The meeting is over and they almost caught us." Ginny said.

Soon Mrs. Weasley knocked and opened the door. "Come on, I need help with the dinner."

P.S.: I always wondered where the hell Hermione's parents were the entire saga. Uh… But that's the sort of thing that happens when you have parents. Also, drama. Hate drama. But that will be over, soon. Not in the way you expect.

Quacker: A lot of things happened differently, but the key was not in PoA, but in PS/SS. Voldemort didn't know Harry's blood was still powerful, hence he came back a year earlier and Harry found out about the connection a year earlier… So… Yep.

Loha: I'm playing with canon a bit, for sure… I thought it would be logical that howlers could be used to deliver voice messages, not only… Well, screams. Perhaps I'm wrong on this but this is fanfiction. Also, Skeeter just got it straight for you.

Blue Luver 5000: She's still working as journalist and spreading lies, but the Order is controlling which lies she is supposed to be telling. And the truths she can't spread to the four winds.

Phoenix1592: Harry didn't even get his soul sucked…


	111. Chapter 111

Chapter One Hundred and Ten – The Hearing

An ill smelling smoke filled the kitchen, and Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as soon as she entered: "Fletcher, what did I tell you about smoking inside the kitchen? Get rid of that pipe, now!" A short and bald wizard, unknown to Harry, made a pipe in his hands disappear, much to his dislike. The smoke soon was gone, but the air still smelled weird. "Well, I will need some help with the dinner…"

"I can help!" Tonks said and stood up from her spot at Bill's side, tripping immediately after. Mrs. Weasley frowned and Bill pulled Tonks softly by the arm, back at her chair.

Bill sounded amused. "Better not. The dinner will take longer to get ready if the kitchen explodes." Tonks stuck her tongue for him, who returned the favor in the same fashion.

"I will do it." Lupin offered and went to help Mrs. Weasley. And so in the table remained Bill, Tonks, Fletcher, Mr. Crouch and Mr. Weasley, along with those who didn't partake on the meeting. McGonagall and Skeeter didn't stay for dinner – and Black didn't appear at all. The plates and the cutlery floated to the table and organized themselves alone.

"Uh… How was summer, Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"It was fine…" _If it wasn't for the dementors_, Harry meant to say but refrained himself. Perhaps he thought Voldemort sending them was bad enough, but having a person inside the Ministry who ordered the attack – without orders of Voldemort – was considerably worst. Not only was the greatest Dark Wizard alive after him, but the Ministry too. Going to Hogwarts in such situation suddenly didn't seem so great, then. Although the other option left was staying at the Grimmauld Place.

Staying there wasn't so bad, not with company. Members of the Order appeared once in a while to report, and Neville's grandmother always brought a generous quantity of cakes every time she passed by. Tonks was a regular visitant when she was not working. The meetings were rarer and didn't follow a clear pattern – even so, they could hear nothing of them, because Fred and George's Extendable Ears still needed some work, and only then the twins had to money for it.

Harry woke up; with the faint sensation his stomach was upside down. He knew the hearing would go well, Voldemort would see to it, and this fact worried him the most. Dumbledore didn't appear once at Grimmauld Place, and even though Snape did stay to chat with Harry for a while after the meetings, leaving when Mrs. Weasley served the dinner, Snape knew very little: "Yes, he is ill. No, I do not know what happened to him."

"But it's serious?"

"Perhaps. Not knowing what happened, how can I know how serious is the situation?"

Well, Dumbledore would defend him at the hearing. Then Harry would see with his own eyes.

"You have to eat, Harry!" Mrs. Weasley snapped Harry out of his reminiscences. "I don't want you to faint in the front of the judges!"

Harry eyed the plate eggs and bacon, and the cup with pumpkin juice. "I can't eat anything."

"You have to." Mrs. Weasley insisted, now with a wet comb in her hands, trying to put his hair on place – a long lost cause.

"Molly, leave the boy alone." A voice Harry seldom heard at the Grimmauld Place said. Black sat, once more, at Mr. Crouch's side. Mr. Crouch recovered as the time passed, but he had not recovered his ability to day to day activities, and so food covered his face. Black handed a napkin to Mr. Crouch, looking at no one particularly.

"I'm sorry I don't want him starving!" Mrs. Weasley retorted, giving up of combing. "At least take your juice." she added in a softer tone to Harry and squeezed his shoulder. Harry took a sip of his juice, hesitating to be grateful for Black's interruption.

"Good morning, everyone." Mr. Weasley said when he entered. Mrs. Weasley rushed to give her husband a kiss on the cheek and ask what he wanted for breakfast. "Just a cup of coffee, please." She went to the stove in the end of the kitchen mumbling something about no one having breakfast. "Harry, you will go to work with me and wait there until it is time."

"Yes, sir."

"And don't be so nervous. I'm sure everything will work out fine."

Harry was sure of it, too. And the fact worried him.

Nevertheless, twenty minutes later they left by apparition, appearing on a dark alley nearby a metro station. "Well, the Ministry is watching the Floo Network now. It would be suicide to use it." Mrs. Weasley explained in a low mutters, while they took the escalator to below the street level. "We will be using the visitants' entrance. It will be good, you will see. I've never used it before."

Curiosity of how the Ministry worked crept up on Harry, then… His expectations were not met. They left in a beautiful part of London, and went walking. Tue buildings became smaller and more damage each block they walked by, and soon they were nearby a three levels building, with broken windows and graffiti on its grey walls, which for certain some day were white. Mrs. Weasley signalized for Harry to enter in an old and broken telephone box.

"Cozy, isn't it?" he said. Very cozy, indeed. The telephone itself hung diagonally – someone had tried to take it away, but the tentative was not successful. "Let's see… Six… Two… Four… Another four aaand another two."

A soft woman's voice filled the cabin. "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please, inform your names and reason of the visit."

"Arthur Weasley, Misuse of Muggle Artifacts… I came to work and with me is Harry Potter, to attend a hearing."

"Thank you." said the soft voice. "Please, visitant, put the name tag on the chest of your robes." Harry heard a metallic click, and from the opening where the exceeding coins were supposed to come out, a silver name tag, in which he read: Harry Potter, Hearing. He put the name tag in the front of his shirt, and the voice spoke again: "The visitants must pass through an inspection and register your wand at the security table for security reasons, in the end of the Atrium. Have a good day."

The telephone box turned to be an elevator to below the ground. Darkness covered the windows, and after a minute – which seemed like an eternity to Harry – light appeared at his feet and went up. Soon he was blinking, blind the light of the Ministry of Magic.

The destiny of the telephone box was a very long and magnificent hall. The floor was of a very dark and polished wood, the ceiling of a deep blue, covered with messages in gold. The walls were covered with wood panels, and they had a great number of fireplaces, in which at regular intervals of few seconds, a new wizard or witch appeared between green flames.

A fountain with a golden statue marked the middle of the hall. A wizard and a beautiful witch standing tall with their wands above other magical creatures: a centaur, a goblin and an elf, looking with adoration to the couple. Certainly it might be how the Ministry envisioned the Wizardry World, but the vision happened to be very far from the truth. The sound of the water confused itself with the sound of wizards arriving by Floo and by apparition. Many seemed as if they just woke up, and headed with a scowl to golden gates in an end of the Hall.

Mr. Weasley pulled Harry to table at their left, with a sign which read _Security_. A wizard was hidden behind a Daily Prophet.

_Going insane?_

_Harry Potter claims being attacked by dementors nearby his house in a muggle neighborhood and was almost expelled from Hogwarts, the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Fudge says the attack was just a misfortune, with unknown circumstances - much like the earlier death of Victor Krum, after the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament. The Ministry seems to have all the answers and control of everything. The Wizardry Community feels safe, as those two events clearly have no connection whatsoever. _

Harry wished to see the rest of the article, but Mr. Weasley cleaned his throat and the wizard put down the newspaper. "A visitant, eh? Come here, boy."

The wizard passed a long and flexible golden stick near Harry's front, back and sides. "Wand." said the wizard then, and once he had Harry's wand in hands, he put it on the top of a device, which seemed like a scale with only one plate. In the base of it, there was a slit. The slit released a paper after a couple of seconds.

"Eleven inches, phoenix feather core, in use for four years, am I correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"I will keep it. Pass it by before you leave."

Mrs. Weasley headed to the golden gates, then, and Harry followed him. Pulled by the crowd, they passed the gates and ended up into a smaller hall, with twenty elevators. They stood in front of one to wait. Several curious wizards observed Harry, who pretended not to notice and tried to hid his scar at any cost, knowing, of course, the name tag gave it all away anyway.

Soon the railings, which worked as a door to the elevators opened. They entered with two more persons, and several origami purple airplanes, with the logo of the Ministry of Magic.

"Interdepartmental memos." Mr. Weasley told Harry. "We used owls before, but you can't imagine the mess they made."

Harry couldn't register the department of each level – he merely noted they left at level three. Sunlight illuminated the corridors he and Mr. Weasley walked by.

"Aren't we underground?"

"Yes, but the windows are enchanted, and they change the weather as they please." Harry didn't question who "they" were. "We had two months of storms the last time we complained about the salaries. Oh, this way, Harry." Mr. Weasley went through a door that might as well lead to a closet. It led to a small office with two desks, one in front of each other, with barely any space to movement – a closet, for sure. "Eh, I see Perkins didn't arrive yet. Well, you still have a couple of hours before the… You know. I guess you can find something to entertain yourself with while the time arrives."

Mr. Weasley conjured a chair for Harry to sit and a memo came flying, landing on Mr. Weasley's desk. "Another punk messing with the muggle toilets…"

"What happened?"

"The toilets throw up, if you understand what I mean, so when the people flush their things down… They actually go… Well… Never mind… They might think this is just harmless pranks, but I tell you Harry, it means much more than just pranks." Said Mr. Weasley. "But you don't have to worry with this; you have much more to worry with…" He sat behind his desk and started to write in several parchments. Harry didn't say anything, for Mr. Weasley was concentrated, and couldn't find anything to distract himself.

The hours he spent there were more than enough for him to start to think about everything… If the Ministry did elect a new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, what that really meant? He knew very well Fudge tried to pretend nothing happened at the end of the Triwizard Tournament… What was the teacher for? Harry couldn't find an answer for this particular riddle.

"We should be going, Harry. Your meeting is in half an hour, but I guess it would be good if you got there earlier."

They took the elevator again and went back at the Atrium. An emaciated wizard entered, then.

"Hello, Bode."

"Hello, Weasley." Bode, whoever he is, seemed very stiff and formal. His eyes were fixed on Harry.

"Department of Mysteries." The voice said, and Harry was glad they left Bode alone.

The corridor they were, then, was much more different than the rest of the Ministry. Dark, and no windows. In the end of it, a black door caught Harry's eye. Mr. Weasley went to a loop staircase at their left, much like the dungeons in Hogwarts, with torches hanging on walls. They ended up in another corridor, and Mr. Weasley went muttering "Courtroom Ten, Courtroon Ten…" as they passed by solid doors. "Oh, here it is, Harry. I can't go with you."

Harry nodded and opened the door. The courtroom had a high ceiling and walls made of black stone. A chair, right in the middle of it, had chains in the arms. Bleachers were at each side of it, and in front, there were higher bleachers, filled with wizards, dressed in deep purple robes with silver W embroidery on the chest.

The chair in the middle seemed to be for him, yet Harry sat by the side bleachers, observing who was present at his trials. In the middle of the first line of the front bleachers, Fudge talked in whispers to a witch at his side, whose face Harry couldn't see. In the other side of Fudge, a witch with square jaw and short grey hair observed Harry back with curiosity. Percy had a quill in his hands, waiting to take note of the hearing. A member of the Order, Harry did not forget.

If the hours in Mr. Weasley's office seemed long, the minutes he had to wait for the beginning of the hearing were much longer. Then Dumbledore appeared and immediately, silence fell.

"We are five minutes early, but I suppose it will make no matter." Dumbledore said with a smile. "Fudge, if you may have the honor."

"Yes, I may." Fudge spat, clearly not content with Dumbledore's suggestion. "Are we ready?"

"Yes, sir." The witches and wizards spoke in unison.

"Very well." Fudge cleaned his throat. "Disciplinary Hearing of the 12th of August, in offences committed by Harry James Potter, resident of number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinghing, Surrey. Interrogators: Cornelius Fudge, current Minister of Magic, Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcements and Dolores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic. Witness of Defense…" Fudge hesitated. "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." He hissed. "The offender might take his seat."

Harry's legs walked to the chair in the center of the room with certain reluctance. The chains moved slightly, but did not tie his arms.

"Is it true, Mr. Potter, that you performed magic in front of a muggle?" Fudge asked sharply.

"Yes, sir, but-"

"Even after receiving a letter from the Ministry three years ago, having full knowledge of you should not perform magic outside Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

"Yes, sir, but it wasn't me who did-"

"Then who did?"

"It was an elf, sir."

"And what an elf would be doing in your house?"

"I suppose…" Dumbledore interrupted. "This hearing is about the current offense. Who performed the Levitation spell three years ago is not relevant."

Fudge straightened himself in his chair, as if he was going to retort something very rude, but the witch with the square jaw said, with her thunderous voice: "Is it true you performed a full, corporeal patronus?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Her eyes sparkled with curiosity. "Which animal?"

"A snake."

"This is not relevant to the hearing either!" Fudge exclaimed then.

"_Hem, hem_." The small witch Fudge talked with before the hearing coughed, and her face came to the light. She looked like a frog. "Well, Mr. Fudge, I would give Mr. Potter the time to explain in which circumstances he casted the Patronus."

"There were dementors." Harry explained, suddenly appreciating more her child-like and annoyingly sweet voice. "Two of them, and they were attacking my cousin Dudley."

"Dementors! First an elf, and then dementors!"

"Let him talk, Mr. Fudge." Amelia Bones said. "Go on, Mr. Potter. Two dementors, you say?"

"Yes, and then I knew they were going to kiss both of us. I had to do something about it, no?"

The frog witch laughed. "Aren't you a brave young boy…? Cornelius, even though he has no idea how the dementors stopped there, I believe he also has no idea what happens inside the Ministry, which is not infallible. I beg of you to reconsider the offense and let the boy continue to be a student at Hogwarts."

"But, Dolores, he…"

"Defended him and his cousin from fouls." Umbridge completed. "We should take it in consideration."

"We should." Harry agreed in a mumble.

Fudge looked at Madam Bones, and Umbridge. He sighed at last. "Who is in favor of the absolution of Harry James Potter?" The large majority of the wizards present, including Umbridge, raised their hands. "Who is against?" Only Fudge and two other raised their hands. "I, Cornelius Fudge, thereby consider Harry James Potter innocent of the offenses."

Harry felt relieved and rushed to the outside to talk with Mr. Weasley. Further down the corridor, Lucius Malfoy waited silently. Harry told Mr. Weasley the news, and Umbridge walked past them without a gland, and stopped to talk with Malfoy Sr., looking incredibly displeased.

The boy suddenly remembered Voldemort _wanted_ him at Hogwarts – and that the results of this hearing today were nothing but part of his plans.

P.S.: Yep… Keep the end of this chapter in mind, dear reader. It will make sense by the end of the book. I am also pleased to announce I outlined the entire book already, it has 18 chapters and I already wrote 8. Yaay.

Blue Luver 5000: We all did… But this changed now ;)

Phoenix1592: And he showed up, even though it was not necessary.


	112. Chapter 112

Chapter One Hundred and Eleven – Ten points from Hufflepuff

"You did wonderful, Harry." Dumbledore spoke, averting Harry's attention from Umbridge and Malfoy to him. Harry didn't notice before, but Dumbledore's right hand was black, as it burnt. McGonagall talked about Dumbledore being ill in the only meeting he managed to hear so far… But it didn't look like an illness. Seemed more like a curse.

"Uh… Sir, what happened with your hand?"

"This?" Dumbledore chuckled, hiding his right hand inside a pocket on his robes. "Oh, it's nothing you should worry about… Well, Mr. Weasley, Harry is under my responsibility now."

"Of course, Dumbledore." Mr. Weasley spoke and they went together to the elevator. Dumbledore and Harry left at the Atrium, and went to the security table to have their wands back. After they were out, in the same telephone box Harry and Mr. Weasley used to get to the Ministry, Dumbledore walked to an alley.

"I'm afraid I'm too odd looking to walk on a metro station." Dumbledore explained. "If you will, Harry, grab my left arm. My right arm is a bit sensitive, I'm afraid." Harry frowned but did as he was told, and soon they were back at Grimmauld Place. "Now, listen Harry, I have something to talk to you, and I will be gone... The same way you had extra classes with Snape to train Occlumency, which you so efficiently mastered; you are going to have classes with me in the next term. I cannot tell about what, nor when they will be, as I am not certain yet, but expect a note soon."

"Classes, sir? What for?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Why do you take classes for, Harry? Knowledge that will serve you well in the future, of course… Never forget it: knowledge is the most valuable and powerful thing in the entire world and it will suit you well with the oncoming dangers. Now, I shall leave. And bid your friends who are watching us from the stairs a good morning." When Dumbledore left, Harry turned his head to the staircases.

Not very discretely, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Lila were sticking out their necks.

"Dumbledore said good morning to you." Harry said, climbing up the stairs. "And I have a few more things to say."

He waited until everyone was in his room, with the door very well closed, to speak again: "The Undersecretary of Fudge is involved with Voldemort. I saw her talking to Lucius Malfoy – I don't think she's a Death Eater, but Malfoy for certain convinced her somehow to defend me in the hearing."

"By convinced, you mean blackmailed, right?" Ron said. "And how do you know she's not a Death Eater?"

"Umbridge didn't seem to want to talk to Malfoy, so I figured she might not be one." Harry shrugged. "But it's not impossible, no… What really matters is that the Undersecretary of the Minister is somehow under control of Voldemort."

"And what was Dumbledore speaking to you, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"He wants to give me some classes… I don't know what for. And, listen to this; I think I found out what is wrong with Dumbledore…" Harry's voice lowered to become barely a whisper. "His right hand… It seems burned… And dead."

"Well, but Dumbledore can't die." Lila said decisively.

"Not now, at least." Neville continued.

Harry wasn't sure of what happened to Dumbledore's hand, although it didn't seem something he could resist to for long… The sensation got even stronger with the suggestion of classes. Harry thought Dumbledore seemed in a rush to tell something – before it was too late.

The rest of the summer went by in boredom. In the summer before, they would get busy with cleaning Grimmauld Place from magical plagues, but now, not even that. There were only two meetings after the hearing, and in none of them something interesting was discussed. The letters from Hogwarts came late – a day before the beginning of the new term. Harry started to think they were not coming.

He, Ron and Neville were playing Explosive Snap in their room, when Fred and George stormed in: "Roneykins, I cannot believe! My Roneykins!" they exclaimed together, clearly impersonating Mrs. Weasley.

"What did I do this time?" Ron asked, annoyed and terrified at the same time.

"I don't know." Fred replied and George handed a Hogwarts letter to Ron, with the wax seal broken, which seemed thicker than normal.

"But apparently you deserved this." George completed.

Ron opened the letter and his eyes widened. "Is this a prank?"

"Nope. I swear to Merlin's pants." Fred said. "I can't believe you are joining the boring Prefects hall of the family, Ron."

Harry frowned. "What…?"

"I'm a Prefect, Harry. A… A prefect!" Ron's face lit up, then and Mrs. Weasley appeared, hugging Ron so tight he couldn't breathe.

"All of my sons! Prefects! You can't imagine the happiness…"

"And what we are?" George scowled.

"Kids from the neighbor?" Fred added. Mrs. Weasley ignored them.

"Hey, congratulations, Ron." Harry said while Mrs. Weasley covered Ron's face with kisses. Then, two more people stormed in.

"We are prefects, too!" Hermione said. "Me and Lila!"

"Eh, I think it's best for us to leave." Fred muttered to George. "This room seems to be for Prefects only…"

Harry wondered for a moment why he wasn't a prefect too. But, then, he remembered: if Snape had chosen him as a prefect, surely would sound suspicious. And Lila probably would have to be prefect along with someone else – he didn't want to be on her shoes…

OoOoO

Mrs. Weasley sure made a good dinner, that night, in commemoration of the three prefects in Grimmauld Place. Lila should be happy… Although the happiness of all others served well to cover up the lack of her own. She merely picked the food in her plate and said "thank you" when the situation required.

"Not so happy, are we?" Sirius said, sitting at her side.

She was surprised for a few moments, since they haven't spoken to each other since she arrived. But it was only natural they would speak again…

"No." Lila replied, pushing her plate away and leaning back in the chair, and then she gave an empty laugh. "My parents would be really proud."

"I ran away from my parents, too." Sirius mumbled. "Even though I didn't like them… Well, at least I had the Potters."

"I would do the same, if I had your parents. And your house, all at once."

"I had some bad summers." Sirius smiled slightly.

"Gee, I wouldn't know what a terrible summer is." Lila mocked.

"You know what…? I really can't imagine why your parents locked you up, Lila."

"This can go both ways, Sirius." They laughed, and they silenced.

"Now, everyone should go to sleep and get the trunks ready!" Mrs. Weasley announced out loud. "We will have to leave early tomorrow."

Lila sighed. However bad was the summer, sure whatever came next would be worse: "Well… You heard the woman." She stood up. "Better get my things ready. And, hm... Good night." She waved.

"Sleep tight."

She didn't followed Sirius' wishes.

A couple of hours of sleep sure were not enough for the day that laid ahead Lila, but it would have to do. Neville's grandmother came to fetch him and Mrs. Weasley called three cabs for all of them. In each car, went an adult: Tonks, Bill and Mrs. Weasley. The drivers were obliviated when they arrived to their destiny.

"If only the Minister wasn't such a fool…" Mrs. Weasley muttered to herself, very annoyed after obliviating the driver while paying for the ride. Nevertheless, they made it to platform nine and Three Quarters five minutes before eleven o'clock, and the train was already releasing smoke. "Have a good term!" Mrs. Weasley said to all of them, but it fell flat…

"Then I guess we should be heading to the prefect's cabin." Hermione said when they got in and the train started to move. "To watch the corridors."

"We will be with you soon, so save a seat for us." Ron said.

Fred and George were already gone, and Harry, Neville and Ginny left to find a cabin for themselves.

"Who do you think is the other prefect?" Ron asked to Lila.

"I don't know…"Although they passed a cabin where Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle were, and so sign of Malfoy.

"Let us hope is not who I think it is…" Hermione muttered.

But her hopes were vain. Draco sat by the window of one cabin by the prefect's train. Lila deliberately ignored him and went straight to the next with Ron and Hermione. They changed to their uniforms and put their shiny prefect badges on their chests.

"So, we should split to cover more area in less time and end up this already." Ron suggested.

"Well…" Draco said, standing at the open door. "I don't know about you, but Gayllen is going with me. She has no choice, you know, we are from the same house. Let's get moving."

Lila exchanged a look with Ron and Hermione, terrified. Draco was angry… Honestly angry, and she had no idea why. Ron saw red, but Hermione held Ron's arm, and let Lila go.

"What's wrong with you, Draco?"

"I'd rather ask what's wrong with _you_!" Draco hissed. "Hey, you over there! Ten points from Hufflepuff!"

"He wasn't doing anything! And he was from Ravenclaw!"

"You didn't tell me. You knew all along that Voldemort returned. The Order…" Lila's eyes widened, and they stop walking, facing each other. The noise was too loud for other people to hear what they were saying. "Yes, I know about the Order, my father told me!" Draco took a deep breath. "You said you didn't know Voldemort was back!"

Draco's extras inches he already had, and those he gained over summer were very intimidating, then.

"Did you expect I'd tell you everything? I'm not dumb, Draco." Lila muttered.

"I thought that we…" He was too angry to speak, then. "Nevermind. I was wrong, anyway. I should've known. You had no problems in lying to all your filthy little friends all term, _why not to me_?"

"Listen…"

"No, I won't listen! There's nothing you can say to make this better! Go back to your little friends."

Draco kept going up in the corridor, and Lila looked back from where they left. Hermione and Ron stood shocked – Hermione had a string in her hands, and the string went on, and on, until near Lila's foot. Hermione shook her head, and Lila ran to them:

"Don't come anywhere near me!" Hermione's wand was pointing at Lila. "You… And Malfoy? Do you know who his father is? His family serves Voldemort! And Voldemort killed…"

Tears pooled on Hermione's eyes. Ron sent a glare to Lila: "I knew it! I knew it…! I should've told someone ever since that day!"

Lila knew the battle was lost, then. "I'm sorry…" she whispered before turning on her heels, wondering what would be of her now. What came to her mind was not cheerful… Yet, she didn't cry. In control of herself, she calmly looked for Draco while patrolling the train, avoiding Harry's cabin, knowing she would find Hermione and Ron there.

And she found him, sitting by the window of his cabin at the prefect's train.

"Draco…"

Draco turned his head all of sudden. "What are you…?"

"You were not wrong when you thought we were friends. Ron and Hermione listened to the conversation, Draco, and I'd rather apologize to you. They will be fine without me." She sat in front of him.

"They didn't listen, did they?" he asked, looking to the hills of the landscape.

"They did. Go walk past Harry's cabin and see what's going on there. Better, I will go with you." Lila stood up. "And will enter there and say I'd apologized to you and told you everything if you want me to."

Draco seemed uncertain, but he followed Lila anyway. And they walked past the cabin Lila wanted to avoid before. Hermione had her eyes red, and Harry looked furious. Lila waved and smiled sympathetically. Ron stood up with his wand at ready, but Neville held him by the arm, looking as furious as Harry.

"Happy?" Lila asked to Draco.

"You will tell me everything you know. I still don't believe you."

"Well, then we shall go to our cabin. What I know is not for public ears." Lila muttered, and they headed back to the prefect's train. But first, Lila moved her trunk, before Ron and Hermione's return. She sat comfortably in front of Draco and explained everything she knew. Not even a single lie.

She told him about Harry's occlumency, about Mr. Crouch, about Sirius. "And, by the way, I told him about you. He was the one who sent me the book."

"And Black…?"

"He's cool." Lila shrugged. "I don't know if he believes you really changed but... Well. And this means we really have to practice Occlumency, this time. Voldemort can read minds, can't he? So… You are closer to him than I am, so I'd think is better for you to keep your head on your neck. So am I forgiven?"

"Don't flatter yourself too much about it."

Lila snorted. "As if… Well, we have corridors to patrol, haven't we?" It was twilight, and Hogwarts approached… Even so doing it just then was useless, Draco still nodded.

They walked past a cabin filled with first years, on their uniforms. Two of them played Explosive Snap. Lila exchanged a look with Draco, and shrugged.

She opened the door suddenly. "Ten points from Hufflepuff because I don't like your faces."

P.S.: So… We won't see Lila again for a while.

Luiz4200: Well, Harry has an idea why this chapter. I can't really tell what went on with her or else I will spoil something important – but I have a point.

Guest: Remember she was talking to Lucius Malfoy, looking displeased?

Loha: Harry knows now. Aand about Umbridge, I won't deny or agree with that (spoilers) but it's like Harry said: she's under Voldemort's control which is potentially dangerous.

Omega13a: It is. I swear over Merlin's pants I have a point. Only more to the end, though.

Percyjackson212: I wouldn't say nice…

Lola: Well, many events that happened on canon will have to happen on this story, I can't just get past through them. The first chapters of my Order of the Phoenix are, indeed, very alike canon. But it will change very soon.

Blue Luver 5000: My lips are sealed :X

Phoenix1592: Even though there isn't much Voldemort can do to touch Harry, he definitely wants to keep an eye on the boy.

JulieSnape02: Well… Can't say anything on the matter.


	113. Chapter 113

Chapter One Hundred and Twelve – Welcome to Hogwarts never sounded so bad

Harry couldn't eat. Alone, in a reclusive spot of the Slytherin table, he could see Lila and Malfoy having dinner together as if they knew each other for ages… It sent a dagger through Harry's intestines. How much had Lila told Draco? Not much, accordingly to Ron and Hermione, who said she didn't tell about the Order, but it was no matter since Malfoy already knew by his father.

He still managed to eat two bites of chicken pie and a sip of pumpkin juice before the tables were all cleared. Dumbledore stood up; deliberately keep his hands hidden at his back.

"Welcome, welcome to Hogwarts!" Dumbledore spoke. "Before we finally go to a well deserved sleep, I have an announcement to make. This year, of course, we will have another Care of Magical Creatures teacher, for the time being. Professor Grubby-Plank gladly will substitute Hagrid."

Only then Harry bothered to look at the staff table. Hagrid wasn't there… And Umbridge, the witch who defended him at the Ministry clapped to Professor Grubby Plank with a fake smile on her face.

"And to teach us Defense against the Dark Arts, we have Dolores Umbridge, former Undersecretary of the Minister!"

The claps were weak and few. "_Hem, hem_." The claps died. "I would like to have a few words." she said, standing up and going to stand in front of the staff table. "Hello." Her sweet voice sound sickening on Harry's ears. "I'm glad to be back at Hogwarts and see all those smiley faces staring back at me." No one smiled. "I believe we can be great friends." She cleared her throat again. "The Ministry believes all of you who sit here in this wall today are seeds, to one day become magnificent trees. IF you are watered and your branches are cut to remain in the right direction. We are not in the school to invent new things. We are here to learn tradition, even though some traditions never worked really well. By eliminating the traditions which don't work, and reinforcing the good habits, I'm sure you all will end up your education happily, here at Hogwarts."

She took a deep breath. Apparently her speech was over, and some started to clap, followed by the others, and everyone looked confusedly at each other – even Malfoy and Lila.

"Well, this can only possibly mean one thing." Hermione said. Having breakfast on the Gryffindor table would be better for Harry… It didn't mind everyone looked weird at him. "The Ministry is intervening in Hogwarts. And I don't like this. Not even a bit."

"Umbridge was at my hearing. Remember I said she was talking with Lucius Malfoy?"

Yes, they all did. Dumbledore was missing at the staff table this morning, Harry noticed. So no extra classes for him that day – only Potions, Divination and Defense against the Dark Arts… He actually waited for Potion. Perhaps he would have a chance to talk with Snape. Lila being friends with Malfoy meant danger for the Order.

"Silent." Snape demanded as soon as everyone entered the classroom. "As you might well know, your OWLs will take place in the end of the current term. I won't accept anything less than Outstanding in my N.E. class. You are all warned." He waved his wand and information about a potion appeared on the blackboard. "You will find the recipe of this potion in your books. To work."

He walked around the entire classroom and only after that, he stopped to lean over Harry's cauldron.

"Professor." Harry whispered, barely moving his lips. "Did you know that-"

"Yes, I know. No need to worry." Snape replied and stood straight again. Malfoy and Lila sat together, much to Parkinson's dislike. Harry wondered if Snape really got the message, but then again, Snape knew Lucius Malfoy.

Divination was dreadful – Trelawney gave a speech on how the NEWTs level of her subject were for those with the inner eyes, and the rest shouldn't even bother to continue. Harry sure would follow Trelawney's advice…

And then, Defense against the Dark Arts. Harry waited for that class, too, because he wanted to see what it was going to be like. He regretted it as soon as Umbridge started to speak: "Put your wands away and open your books, darlings, we won't be using them. As you know, the next year you will be facing the Ordinary Levels of Wizardry tests. Or, as we all call them, OWLs. You have had four teachers in this subject, and still, you are behind… So, this year, we will work hard to achieve the levels you need. Read the chapter one of the book, please."

Hermione put her hand in the air. Umbridge smiled at Hermione, incredulously, but Hermione didn't put her hand down.

"Yes, Miss…?"

"Granger, ma'am." Hermione said. "I was wondering… Will we be using our wands in this course?"

"No." Umbridge replied. "Why would we, if this book was approved by the Ministry and will give you everything you need to know about my subject?"

Hermione's hand was in the air again. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"So we are not going to practice any spells until the OWLs? How do you expect us to perform spells for the first time in our OWLs?"

"I will start by saying I don't like your tone, Miss Granger. We don't need practice, because this is a safe environment. We are not going to get hurt; there is nothing to attack us here."

Harry raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"But there are things out there, ma'am. Like, for example, Voldemort." Harry took extreme pleasure in speaking Voldemort's name.

Umbridge took a step back, as if Harry just slapped her in the face. "This is a lie! The Minister himself said-"

"Then excuse me, ma'am." Hermione stood up, with determination in her eyes. "You might want to explain to me why a Death Eater killed Victor Krum in the grounds of this _very school_, and you still say there's nothing inside to hurt us. How do we know… There isn't a Death Eater in this room right now?"

"I am very… Disappointed, with both of you. I will have to take ten points from Gryffindor and Slytherin, and you, Miss Granger, will have a detention with me. Perhaps you will learn to hold your tongue and raise your hand before speaking the next time."

Hermione sat down, clearly not minding the detention she just received.

"Exactly what I was thinking." She said fuming, after the class. "The Ministry doesn't want us fighting. They want us to read a book about avoiding the usage of spells and knitting Umbridge's _horrible_ pink coat."

"What are you, and did you do to Hermione?"

"I am Hermione, Ron." She snapped. "I'm just really angry."

She left then, and Ron said to Harry: "I can tell she's angry…"

At least, in the very next day, Harry received a note from a Ginny.

**It is time for the first of our classes, Harry. This Saturday, eight p.m. Make sure you are not seen – I'm afraid certain persons at Hogwarts wouldn't like me to see teaching you anything. **

**Albus Dumbledore**

**P.S.: I like Acid Pops.**

By Saturday, Harry had considerable pile of homework. He worked them through all day, hoping to have them finished by dinner. It would be better if he didn't let the homework pile up… So he appeared at Dumbledore's office eight o'clock, sharp.

"Curiosity barely can wait, isn't it?" Dumbledore greeted Harry. "But very well, Harry, today we have an important lesson…" A pensieve rested in the desk between him and Harry, and a flask with a faint silver stripe was beside the pensieve. "Today, we are going to see the memories of Bob Ogden, and see what we can take from them."

Dumbledore opened the flask and let the stripe drop on the Pensieve. He touched the liquid with the tip of his wand, and said: "You may go first."

Harry put his both hands at each side of the pensieve, and put his face against the liquid. The pensieve did the rest and pulled him. Soon he was standing on a small country road, with Dumbledore beside him. Not so far away from them, reading a sign, there was a short and plump wizard, wearing muggles clothes in a fashion that made clear he was wizard – and not very familiar with muggles. It was Bob Ogden. In the sign, Harry read: Great Hangleton, 8 km Little Hangleton 1,6 km.

They were, for certain, in a hill, and followed Ogden down the road, seeing nothing but the sky and fences until they were walking down the hillside and the sight of a valley unraveled, and the sight of a small village between two steep hills. In the other side of the valley, there was a colonial house, surrounded by green and soft lawn. Harry was wrong to assume they were heading to village, however.

The road had a closed curved to the right, and when Dumbledore and Harry finally turned it, they could only see the tip of Ogden's cloak disappearing on a hole on the fence. Ogden went down a bumpy road, with wild hedges at its sides, in direction of a gloomy rove down the hill.

Even though the sky was clear and the sun shined right above their heads, the trees of the rove still casted long, dark shadows, making almost impossible for them to see a small house, with closed door and windows. Moss covered the walls and Harry wondered who would want to live in that house, with barely any light – and not sight of the valley either.

But someone did live in the house. The window opened all of sudden, and from it, a trail of smoke went up in spirals. Someone had lit up a fire… Ogden seemed to hesitate, but he went forth anyway. A dead snake had been attached at the door. They heard, then, a flutter and some cracks, and a man, landed in front of Ogden, coming from the trees.

"_You are not welcome here_." The man said. His hair was so knotted and dirty, it was impossible to tell the color, several teeth were missing and his small dark eyes pointed into opposite directions. Perhaps such appearance would be comic – but certainly not then…

"Uh… Good morning… I'm from the Ministry of Magic and I…"

"_You are not welcome here_."

"Sorry, but I can't quite understand…"

Harry thought the stranger was being quite clear with the bloddy dagger in one hand and the wand in the other but then again, perhaps Ogden couldn't understand what the man was saying. "Parseltongue… He's speaking parseltongue, right?" Dumbledore nodded.

The man advanced towards Ogden, but Ogden didn't shy way: "Listen here, I'm…" But there was a crash and Ogden fell on the floor, with his nose releasing a smelly yellow slime. '

"Morfin" A voice from inside yelled. Not in parseltongue this time, Harry thought. An older man left the house and banged the door behind him, making the snake shake. His body proportions made him seem as if he was an old ape. "Ministry, eh?"

"That is correct!" Ogden retorted, standing up and wiping the yellow slime away. "You are Mr. Gaunt, I suppose."

"Yes. And he hit you in the face?"

"Well, of course!" Ogden replied.

"That's what you get for not announcing your presence. You come to a private property and expect us not to defend ourselves?"

"From what, for Merlin's sake?"

"Nosy people. Invaders. Muggles and scum." Ogden was fixing his nose while Mr. Gaunt hissed in parseltongue to Morfin: "Get inside. Don't discuss."

Morfin went back inside the house. "Well, Mr. Gaunt, I came to talk with your son. Morfin, if I am not mistaken?"

"Yes, Morfin." Mr. Gaunt replied. "Are you a pureblood?" he asked, then.

"Why does it matter? Listen, your son used magic against a muggle in the previous night and I wish to speak to him. May I enter?"

"Enter, if you will." Mr. Gaunt said much to his dislike. "But you aren't going anywhere with this."

Ogden went inside the house already taking a parchment from his pocket: "I'm here bringing intimation from the Ministry…"

"Intimation?" Mr. Gaunt laughed. "Intimation?"

Morfin was sitting by a table, playing with a snake on his fingers, and stirring something in a pan, by a black stove, was a girl dressed with rags in the same color of the stone wall behind her. Her hair was thin and lifeless, and her eyes went in different directions as well. She must've been Morfin's sister.

"A mudblood like you bringing intimation? What for, may I ask?" Mr. Gaunt went on.

"Your son attacked a muggle, causing him a violent hive."

"And now it's illegal?" Mr. Gaunt retorted.

"Yes, it is."

The sound of a pan hitting the floor interrupted the conversation. Apparently, one of the pans on a shelf on top of the stove fell – and the woman kneeled to retrieve it.

"What do you have your wand for?" Morfin exclaimed then.

The girl stood up, blushing and took off a wand from her pocket. With a tiny, insecure wave, the pan went flying across the room and broke in half against a wall.

"You filthy Squib!" Mr. Gaunt went towards her.

"Mr. Gaunt, please!" Ogden shrieked his own wand in hands. "Reparo." The pan was brand new, back at the shelf, then. The girl was cowering in a corner nearby a window, as if she was wanted to join the wall or disappear completely.

"My daughter, Merope, is a filthy squib. She deserves it!"

"Well, be as it may, your son has a disciplinary hearing with the-"

"Who are you to tell me what to do? Do you see this?" Mr. Gaunt shoved a ring with a black stone on Ogden's face. "Do you see? This is ring, from the Peverell family. Do you know how much this is worth?" He went to Merope and pulled her by the neck. "And do you see this?" A heavy locket hung in Merope's neck. "This is from Salazar Slytherin himself! We will not go to his stupid hearing of you-"

Laughs and the sounds of horses derailed Mr. Gaunt from his speech.

"Wow, the people who live here are really insane, eh?" A feminine voice said. "They even hung a snake at their door!"

"Don't look, Cecilia, honey…"

"_Did you hear that…?_"Morfin said to Merope in parseltongue. "_He called her honey… And you insane!"_

"_What did you say, Morfin?_" Mr. Gaunt asked.

"_It was that muggle I attacked. Merope likes to look at him."_ Merope shook her head, terrified, crawling against the wall. _"She stays all day by the window, waiting for him to pass…"_

"You filthy blood traitor!" Mr. Gaunt roared, grabbing Merope by the neck.

"Mr. Gaunt, please…" Ogden mumbled, but he acted when he saw Mr. Gaunt was actually going to hurt Merope: "Relaxo!"

Mr. Gaunt flew one way, Merope another, and Morfin started to attack Ogden with his wand. Ogden saw no option but running away from the house, and Dumbledore and Harry followed him.

Ogden bumped on a horse, which a handsome man rode. The man and the woman with him laughed.

"This is enough, Harry." Dumbledore said and they were back at the office. "Now, sit down and I will explain this to you. You understood that the Gaunts were a pureblood family, parselmouths, all of them, and descendents of Salazar Slytherin."

Harry nodded.

"Well, you just met Voldemort's mother." Dumbledore went on. "And the handsome man on the horse was Thomas Riddle, Voldemort's father. Morfin and Marvolo – who was Mr. Gaunt – went to Azkaban because of this episode I showed you. Merope, all by herself and free of her brother and her father's oppression, finally developed her magic… And she used her magic to lure Thomas Riddle into having a back with her, either by Imperius curse or by a love potion. I, personally, like to think it was love potion, but this is irrelevant now."

"Merope left home, pregnant, before Marvolo and Morfin came back to Azkaban. She sold her locket for ten galleons to Burke, the founder of Borgins and Burke, and went to have Tom Marvolo Riddle in an orphanage, where her son live his youth. Now, what I wanted you to keep in mind is the ring."

"The ring, sir?"

"Yes, yes, the ring. Remember it comes from the Peverells, and remember about the locket. We will talk about it later. And you might share it with your friends, Harry… The right friends."

Harry left the class with more questions than answers.

P.S.: Hermione is slightly different, isn't she…? Also, I'm four chapters away from finishing OotP and starting HBP. With a twist.

Saint Snape: It is not. But it will only show waay later.

Blue Luver 5000: I will be using her powers very soon, though.

Omega13a: The readers will find out in the end of the book _exactly_ what happened to Umbridge, why was she doing what she was doing and most important, why I decided to make it happen that way. I do have a point. A nice point. It will drop some jaws.

Phoenix1592: They are very very good actors. Which will come handy five chapters away.


	114. Chapter 114

Chapter One Hundred and Thirteen – Hogwarts High Inquisitor

Harry left the dungeons that morning and saw a flyer telling the Slytherin Quidditch Team needed a seeker. Well, one more year he wouldn't have any Quidditch. Although, in face of everything happening in his life insofar, he wouldn't miss it much… The memory Dumbledore showed him was still somewhat a mystery. Dumbledore clearly wanted to show the more he could about Voldemort's life – because in the end, who would have to face Voldemort was Harry himself – but Harry saw no use in the particular memory about Merope and the Gaunts…

"You have no idea how much of a…" Hermione took a deep breath. "Of an evil witch Umbridge is."

"I think we do." Neville replied. "But how was the detention?"

"Bad. Really, really bad. She made me write lines." Hermione said. "With my own… Blood." She showed the back of her hand, slightly red. "You can't see it now because it was hurting and I used murtlap essence to get rid of the pain, or else I wouldn't finish my homework of the day."

They were talking in whispers, in the Gryffindor table, and the metallic sound of cutlery hitting the plates, parallel talks and laughing muffed their conversation.

Ron shook his head. "I _knew_ she was completely nuts…"

"Well, no matter." Hermione shrugged. "Soon she will be gone… There was no DADA teacher who last more than a year in the job. Besides…" her tone dropped. "We could find a train ourselves alone. A club, or anything of the like. She can't forbid _that_, can she?"

Hermione definitely was up to something and would have Harry's full support for whatever she had in mind… But there were more urgent subjects to discuss. "I had my first class with Dumbledore yesterday." Harry muttered.

"You didn't tell us you were going to have a class!" Ron complained.

"Tell us: what did he teach you?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing, really. He showed me a memory with Voldemort's parents in it. His mother had problems with her magic, but was in love with a muggle… Voldemort himself told what happened. But the Gaunts were descendents from the Peverells and Salazar Slytherin… They had a ring and a locket Dumbledore asked for me to remember – I think he will explain it further to me later."

"Then he will teach you how to destroy You-know-who, won't he?" Neville observed. "Otherwise, why would he need to tell you about You-know-who's past?"

"Dumbledore could do it himself." Ron said. "Couldn't he…?" Ron looked at the staff table, and Dumbledore wasn't there. "Do you think he's passing the task to you because he thinks he will… _Die_?"

Harry wished he could say Ron was wrong, but… He remembered Dumbledore's hand, and felt Ron might be entirely right. And so they silenced, and Hermione opened a Daily Prophet: "Well, I would say even if Dumbledore lasts long in life, he won't last long in the Headmaster job. It hasn't been a week since the classes started and the Daily Prophet is already making articles on Dumbledore's frequent absences. We don't know if they will be frequent… Not yet."

"With Umbridge around, I'd rather if they weren't…" Ron mumbled, but quickly added in a lighter tone: "But I should be going… I have…"

"The Quidditch trials…?" Hermione asked, still reading the Daily Prophet.

"Do you think we could watch?" Harry questioned. "I was… Kicked out of the team."

"What? How could they do that to you, Harry? You are the best seeker in this entire castle!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry didn't reply. Perhaps it was the Daily Prophet advertising he was going insane, but the news were cast by Rita Skeeter and the articles were ambiguous at least. People saw what they wanted to see – and so insane he was for the persons who wanted to see him as such.

Ron, with his brand new broomstick – Mrs. Weasley bought one for him as a gift for being a prefect -, managed to do quite a great game and defend very well. And so, he was the new Gryffindor Keeper, while Ginny was the new seeker.

Ron was radiant for the rest of the day, as well as in the followed Monday, but right at breakfast, something would happen to kill the cheerful mood: "I can't believe it!" Hermione snapped. "Look at that, look!"

Hermione showed the Daily Prophet. The headlines were: Dolores Umbridge is the new High Inquisitor of Hogwarts. The photo was Fudge giving an interview about his latest educational decree. Umbridge looked quite happy in the staff table – so no, it was not a lie.

"She will have power to inspect the teachers and put them on probation!" Hermione continued. "This isn't good. Not at all, no…"

However desperate the situation might seem, Hogwarts always found a way to fight back, it seemed. The first inspection that happened in their classes was McGonagall's.

"She won't even know what hit her." Ron said right before the class. Harry was definitely excited to see what was going to happen…

Umbridge sat by a corner of the room, in a stool with quill and a clipboard on her hands. McGonagall was behind her desk, as if nothing different happened. When all sat and organized the material, McGonagall stood up and started: "Today we will begin-"

"_Hem, hem_."

"Yes, Professor Umbridge?" McGonagall seemed almost amused.

"I was wondering if you received my note about-"

"Well, if I _didn't_ have, I would ask of you what you are doing hidden there." McGonagall cut her off. "And, please, if you are here to inspect my class, Umbridge, why interrupt it to ask nonsense questions?"

Umbridge started to take notes furiously, her eyes wide open and the smile she always carried died on her face. McGonagall shrugged it off and continued her class normally. In the end of the class, Umbridge spoke: "You will receive your results in fifteen days."

"I barely can wait." McGonagall replied, shutting the door on Umbridge's face.

The next class inspected was Potions.

Snape seemed strangely calm – although he, much like McGonagall, had a faint spark of amusement in his eyes. Umbridge sat on a stool behind the teacher's chair, clipboard in hands, and looking very out of place in the dungeons with her pink robes. Snape didn't ask for them to keep quiet – no one dared to speak in front of Umbridge.

"I want no interruptions this morning." Snape muttered, standing up and pacing in front of his desk. "From_ all_ of you. This potion is slightly explosive so I ask of you to beware and pay attention, for once, to what you are doing."

"_Hem, hem_."

Snape stopped pacing, and faced the students in front of him: "Further information is on the board, and the recipe, as you already know…"

"HEM, HEM."

"It's on your books." Snape suddenly turned to Umbridge. "What did I tell about interruptions, Professor Umbridge? If you wish to speak, you may raise your hand and I will be back at you when I am not explaining anything."

Umbridge's smile just widened, then: "I heard you mentioning this potion is slightly explosive. Don't you think it should be taken back of the program…?"

Snape ignored Umbridge and started walking around the room, studying everyone's potion as normal. Only that this time, Umbridge tried to follow him – his stride being much bigger than hers, she tried very hard to keep up.

"Oh, this one is releasing too much smoke."

"Yes, I know… This is what you should expect from anything Mr. Finnigan lay his hands on."

"And that one there is green and boiling."

"Yes, Umbridge."

"Aren't you going to fix them?"

"No. May I ask something?"

"Yes, of course."

"Are you to inspect or teach me how to give my class?" Snape asked, smirking at the end. "I am sure that whatever suggestions you might have on my class, I will be hearing of them in fifteen days, so you might as well spare your legs from all the work, sit back in your stool and take notes… _Quietly_."

Hermione snorted loudly, then, trying not to laugh. Snape's treatment of Gryffindors and Harry kept being unfair, but ever since the end of the last term, they knew where Snape really stood. For all matters, they tried to behave the best they could, and Snape left them alone.

"What is so funny, Miss Granger?" Umbridge asked.

"Oh, nothing, ma'am." Hermione said, although sounding mockingly.

"I don't think you are speaking the truth."

Harry knew something good was coming by Hermione's ironic smile. "Well, Professor, I can't concentrate if you keep talking like this." she said. "And like Professor Snape already mentioned, this is an explosive potion. If you are really that concerned with our security, to the point of not letting us practice spells and brew potions…" Umbridge got redder and redder. "You should consider obliging to Professor Snape's suggestions. He must know the best. Unlike _some_ teachers here."

"Aren't you cheeky?" Umbridge smiled, then. "I think a week of detention can change that."

"Can it, Professor?" Hermione dared to say.

Everyone in the room – but Snape, who watched the cauldrons fearing one would explode – was silent and wide-eyed, staring at Hermione.

"A week of detention? Hermione, are you going mad?" Neville asked, desperate as if he was the one who had the detentions.

"Hm… I don't think so." She replied, shrugging. "You know, we can't just sit back and do nothing while she takes over Hogwarts. McGonagall and Snape aren't taking it lightly and neither should we. When it's our turn to do something? I still think the club I mentioned would be a good idea…"

"Would Umbridge let us…?" Harry muttered.

"She can't do anything." Hermione replied. "That power resides with Dumbledore, and in the moment he is not present, is he? Perhaps we shouldn't let it float around… But I don't see why we couldn't."

"Say we will do this club you speak of…" Ron said. "Who would participate?"

"Fred, George, Ginny…" Hermione listed. "Harry, you could call Luna Lovegood and Cedric Diggory, no? Ron and Neville, you could speak with your dorm mates… I'm pretty sure other people would be interested in participating; we just have to speak to them. Maybe a meeting, somewhere…?"

"Hogsmeade." Neville suggested. "Not the Three Broomsticks, though… We could go to Hog's Head, technically is not forbidden for us, students."

"Then…" Hermione smiled. "We are all settled."

Harry, a bit apprehensive of approaching Cedric Diggory, went to talk to Luna first, in the very same day. She was reading a Quibbler with psychedelic glasses on, in a bench by the Entrance Hall.

"Oh, hello Harry." She said and made room for Harry to sit. "I was wondering when we were going to talk again. I suppose you are not happy with Umbridge."

"Are you?" Harry asked, sitting.

"No one is happy with Umbridge. I think she's going to sack Trelawney." Luna flipped a page, calmly.

"Then… Listen, Hermione has an idea for... A study group, let's say…" Harry muttered. "To practice Defense against the Dark Arts… I thought you would like to participate."

"I would love to, of course!" Luna grinned. "Who else is coming?"

"Me, Ron, Neville, Ginny… Fred and George…"

Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang just walked past their bench, and Luna said: "What about Cedric Diggory? He was attacked on the maze; he must know you are not insane."

"Well, yes, but…"

Luna already put herself on her feet, going towards Cedric and Cho Chang. Harry saw no choice but to follow her.

"Are you satisfied with Umbridge's teaching methods?" Luna was asking very seriously when Harry arrived.

"Uh…" Cedric looked at Harry. "I'm not. Why…?"

"Harry Potter and Hermione Granger are forming a study group to practice Defense against the Dark Arts." Luna explained. "Harry thought you would like to participate." Luna turned to Cho Chang. "You too, if you like."

"And who would teach us?" Cho Chang asked.

"Harry Potter and Hermione Granger." Luna replied simply. "Who else do you need?"

Cedric and Cho looked at each other. "It's not forbidden, isn't it?" Cedric whispered. Harry had the impression he was asking just for the sake of it – he would accept being forbidden or not. Krum tortured Cedric at the maze. He knew something bigger waited outside of Hogwarts…

"Not yet." Harry replied. "We'd better keep it a secret… We will gather at Hog's head, in the first trip to Hogsmeade. Will you come?"

"I will." Cedric said with a sure nod.

"I don't know… Can I bring a friend?" Cho Change hesitated.

"If you trust your friend, then yes. See you there." Harry cut the conversation when he spotted Malfoy with the corner of his eye. He left with Luna, then, wondering why Malfoy was alone…

P.S.: Filler chapter, yaaay! Ok, I finished writing OotP and the end is much closer. There won't be DH and neither HBP… What I really finished writing was the part where the school year ends for Harry. Anyhow. I wasn't expecting it to end this soon, but I saw no reason for it to last any longer.

Loha: Thank you!

Neville Ecotopia: It does seem OOC for her to just tell someone everything but it has been quite some time since she started to lie for everyone in sight. Think of what just happened to her then, and what the possibilities of her future are, now that her friendship with the Potter gang is over… And sure, I would love it for you to be a beta reader. As I said, I am several chapters ahead from this one I am publishing now, so I am up to beta reading. Thanks for the corrections, I always appreciate them. As for the little observations you've been making, we will address them as soon as you start the work as beta reader. Some_ are_ slips on my part T.T


	115. Chapter 115

Chapter One Hundred and Fourteen – The Spies of Dumbledore's Army

In the morning on the trip to Hogsmeade, Colin Creevey walked alone back to the Gryffindor Tower, from breakfast. He needed to put warmer clothes before leaving. Lila watched him from the shadows of the parallel hallways. "Petrificus Totalus!" The young boy fell on the floor, unable to move. "Well, that was easy."

"This is not the hard part, and you know it." Draco hissed. "Do you really think a Confundus will work?"

"Wingardium leviosa." Colin Creevey floated, and Lila controlled him with her wand to keep following her as she and Draco walked to less visited parts of the castle. "It has to. We read everything about it, didn't we? Arts of the Mind sure had more use than I firstly thought. Besides, Colin must have a weak mind, so… Let's put him here."

They entered in an abandoned classroom. That classroom had a closet, in which Lila put Colin. She transfigurated her clothes to Colin's own and shape shifted.

"Now, just make sure no one questions my absence." Lila muttered. Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson sure didn't like Lila joined them… However, not even Lucius Malfoy or Snape intervened on the new friendship. She suspected Snape had an eye on them, and Lucius Malfoy certainly hoped Lila had information from inside the Order. She had, but she wasn't going to give the Death Eaters any – as Draco wasn't. "Pansy certainly won't. Don't forget to meet me here again after dinner. Two spells is better than one."

She left then, disguised as the innocent and harmless Colin Creevey.

Hog's head stone's floor was caked with dirt and it certainly wasn't anywhere near as clean as Three Broomsticks. Lila got there last, to make sure no one was going to pay much attention to her – or rather, Colin's – presence. She quickly looked who else was there, but not for the meeting: A witch covered in all black, a nearly mummified person – swallowing cups of a steamy substance – and the barman, clearly shocked to see how much people had gathered in his bar.

"Well, if you are here, then you already know what we are planning to do." Hermione spoke. In those few months they haven't spoke to each other, she sure changed a lot… "But we still have to discuss a few details here."

"Can we do this? Won't this get us in trouble?" MacMillan, a Hufflepuff in the same year as Lila asked.

"Of course it will." Hermione replied calmly. "However… Do you really want to spend the whole year without learning how to defend yourself when a war is about to blow out there? What do you prefer: getting in trouble now or later, when it's too late?"

"And what we will be learning?" Lila couldn't see the girl's face, but she was friends with Cho Chang, or so it could be supposed by the fact their arms were locked with each other, in a friendly manner. "Won't it be dangerous, practicing without teachers to tell us what to do?"

"But we have teachers." Luna said. "Didn't Cho Chang tell you?"

"Oh, well, she did but…"

"But Hermione is the smartest student I know." Lila couldn't hold her tongue, though, of course, she spoke with Colin's voice. "And Harry won the Triwizard Tournament. He blinded the dragon, rescued two hostages at the Black Lake and survived through the maze. I think…" she added weakly, since all eyes were turned to her. "We have _very _good teachers."

"I agree with Colin." Neville said. "But… He forgot to mention… Harry knows how to make a patronus."

Gasps filled the room. "I already knew." Another Hufflepuff said. "My Aunt told me. She was at your hearing, Harry. Madam Bones."

"And… And what's your name?" Harry asked.

"Susan. Susan Bones. A snake, isn't it?"

"A snake." Harry confirmed.

"And you will be teaching us how to do a patronus?" Cedric Diggory asked.

"Harry will." Hermione replied for Harry. "Of course we will have to start with easier spells first - (someone groaned) – because there are younger people with us and they have to keep up…" she added quickly. "… but the time of the patronus will arrive. Now, we don't have a place for the encounters yet. I will do my best to have a location by next week, and…"

"We need a name." Ron added.

"Yes, we need a name…" Hermione agreed. "I've been thinking about this one: who Umbridge wants to get rid of the most? Dumbledore! Our name shall be: Dumbledore's Army. DA, in short."

Everyone agreed vehemently.

"Now, to keep track of the members, I've made this list…" she showed a parchment, with the head Dumbledore's Army Members. "So we know who has been signed in for the group."

The excitement suddenly died. "I'm not sure if I can sign, because I'm a prefect and I don't want to…" Smith, from Hufflepuff, muttered.

"I'm a prefect too. Of course I'm not going to let this list loose so Umbridge can see it." Hermione retorted. "It's just so I can know all your names, since much more people appeared than I thought it would…"

Oh oh, Lila thought. She would have to sign for Colin Creevey, but she didn't know his handwriting and not signing after the interruption she made wouldn't go past without anyone noticing… And if she had to pass as a person of the DA again, she'd rather be someone known. People signed the list and left. Lila was the last to sign in with a calligraphy she thought would do, with a smile of approval for both Hermione and Harry. They didn't notice.

She smiled back, wondering when she would see those faces smiling at her – the true her – again…

Colin Creevey, unfortunately, suffered from a stomachache and left to Hogwarts earlier than most students. The exchange with his friends happened to be heard by Draco Malfoy, who headed back to the castle as well. Or that was what seemed for outsiders.

"Ok, so we will confound him…" Lila flipped through the pages of Arts of the Minds, to the section Mind Tampering Spells. "And tell him he did went to the DA meeting at Hog's Head, he signed the list and left earlier because he ate too many chocolate frogs."

"I think it will suffice." Draco agreed. They were in the classroom they left the true Colin Creevey, discussing the plan again; the students were only coming back in a couple of hours, they had time, and no space to mistakes.

"Yes, I think it will." Lila opened the closet, and aimed her wand to the statue inside: "Finite encantatem!"

Colin gasped. "What? What did you to me?" He tried to run away from the room, but Draco stopped him:

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" he muttered. "Come here, Creevey, we won't hurt you." Creevey was already at the door, but he walked back to Draco and Lila, shaking on his boots. "Confundus!" Creevey's eyes went from scared to aloof.

"Listen, Colin, you went to Hogsmeade and participated on the very first meeting of the Dumbledore's Army on Hog's Head. Remember, it was a very dirty place. You had to sign a list, and you left early because you had a stomachache, since you ate as many chocolate frogs you could put your eyes on. You will forget you were in this room, you will forget us and everything we did to you. Now, leave and go take a nap on your bed." Lila said in a controlled tone.

Creevey nodded weakly and left, almost missing the hole of the door.

"Do you think he will remember?" Lila questioned.

"We will know if he does."

OoOoO

"I'm glad everyone signed." Hermione mumbled after everyone left the bar, but she, Harry, Neville, Ron and Luna.

"Why…?" Luna asked. "Were you afraid they were going to tell Umbridge?"

"Exactly, Luna. Which is why I put a spell on the parchment. If anyone tells her, we will know."

Harry found the meeting to be really satisfying – everyone there didn't contest the seriousness of the situation, and not even a single try to paint him as insane. The next step was finding a place… Though Harry worried with the second class with Dumbledore, in the next day. He was not at the breakfast…

"He will show up." Ron comforted Harry. "He has to, right?"

"Hey, listen to this…" Neville spoke. He was reading Hermione's Daily Prophet. "Someone got six months in Azkaban for trying to break inside the Department of Mysteries."

"What? How did I miss it?" Hermione exclaimed, getting closer to Neville and stretching her neck to see better. "What's the Department of Mysteries?"

"I don't know." Harry replied. "But I was there to my hearing…"

The news was weird, although Harry had shrugged it off by the afternoon.

But he was at the staff table by dinner, and in his office by the time of Harry's class, once more with the Pensieve resting in the desk.

"This time, we will a memory which belongs to me." Dumbledore explained. "You remember where we left off: Merope and the handsome muggle. Well, after she got pregnant, she hoped the baby alone would make him stay, but she was wrong, and Thomas Riddle Sr. left her. Her home was not a welcoming place, and so she headed to London to sell her locket, sold by ten galleons in a store on Trackturn Alley. The locket worth much more, of course… However, desperation knows no bounds. Anyway, she appeared at an orphanage, about to labor – and died. Now, we will see what happened with Tom Marvolo Riddle.

"But she could use magic." Harry observed. "She bewitched a muggle."

"Indeed, Harry, but magic is still to fix weakness of the mind and the body." Dumbledore replied. "Let us continue." He dropped a memory on the pensieve. "You first, Harry."

Harry landed on an old and crowded street of London.

"Oh, that is me." Dumbledore pointed to a much younger Dumbledore – with his hair and his beard still auburn – passing in front of a milk coach, pulled by horses. When he made it to the sidewalk, he kept on walking forth, and the older Dumbledore and Harry followed him closely.

The younger Dumbledore caught many eyes with his plum-colored suit. Harry suppressed a giggle, and didn't comment on the suit. Young Dumbledore stopped in front of a sinister square building, surrounded by high bars. They walked through the empty yard in front of it, and stepped up the stairs to the front doors.

It took a couple of minutes for a person to appear after the door was knocked. An unkempt-looking woman, wearing an apron, answered the door: "What do you want?"

"I marked an interview with Mrs. Cole, the governess." Young Dumbledore replied with a smile.

"Oh." The woman exclaimed. "Then… Wait a minute… MRS. COLE. SOMEONE IS HERE TO SEE YOU!" she shouted over her shoulder and opened the door further: "Come on in."

The hallway was tilled in black and white – simple, but spotless clean. A distressed woman came down. "… Eric Whalley is still very ill, with chickenpox." she said to no one in particular and stopped as soon as she saw Dumbledore. She looked shocked, as if an elephant just walked inside.

"Good afternoon." Dumbledore said. "You must be Mrs. Cole. I am Albus Dumbledore, I sent you a letter and you asked me to visit today."

Mrs. Cole still decided if Dumbledore was a hallucination or not, but she spoke anyway. "Well, then… We should go to my office… Yes, to my office…"

The office was a poor furnished room, a mix between office and bedroom. Mrs. Cole gestured for Dumbledore to sit in a rickety chair in front of the desk.

"I am here, as I said, to discuss about Tom's future." Dumbledore said.

"Are you family?" Mrs. Cole asked.

"No, I'm a teacher. From Hogwarts, the school which is offering free education to Tom Riddle. He has his name on the list since he was born."

"His parents enrolled him?" Mrs. Cole was clever indeed. Younger Dumbledore sensed that too, and handed a paper to Mrs. Cole – but he took off his wand of the pocket, too, and with a discrete wave, her eyes went out of focus, and then in again. "Well, everything seems perfect." She gave the papers back to Dumbledore. Then she noticed a platter with a bottle of gin and two goblets, which were not there two seconds before. "Ah, do you accept a goblet of gin?"

"Oh, yes please." Mrs. Cole served two generous doses of gin, and took a large sip from her goblet. "Do you mind telling me the story of how Tom Riddle got here…?"

"Well…" Mrs. Cole seemed to be lost in her memories. "It was New Year's Eve and it was cold, snowing, you know? And then this young woman came to our door, already in labor – like many others – and we welcomed her. In one hour, she had her baby, and in the next, she died."

"Did she say something about the father?"

"She say she hoped her son looked like the father… A understandable wish, since she was not very pretty… Then she said the boy's name was Tom, the father's name, Marvolo, _her_ father's name and the surname was Riddle. She died few minutes later, without saying anything else." Mrs. Cole drank all her gin by then, and served another dose. "But is Tom's education already guaranteed?" She took another sip. "Nothing I say can change it?"

"No, there's nothing with the power to change Hogwarts' decision."

Mrs. Cole narrowed her eyes, but continued: "Tom is as weird as his name… No family came to fetch him, and so he stayed. A strange baby, almost never cried… And he's a strange boy now… He scares the children, but we never caught him doing anything. Well, it's weird that Charlie Stubbs' bunny hung himself in the grids… No one saw how it did it, and Tom and Charlie discussed the other day… In out yearly trip, when we got to the beach or the country, we went to the beach, and Tom took two other children with him to a cave. They went to explore, though _something_ happened there… Well… Anyway… I suppose you would like to talk with the boy."

They left the room and went further on the hallway, leaving into a hall with a stone staircase. Mrs. Cole gave orders to the staff and children who passed. All the children wore a grey gown and looked well kept, and even so the orphanage wasn't the ideal place to raise kids.

In the second level, Mrs. Cole opened a door to a room: "There. You may talk to him." She closed the door after Dumbledore entered.

Tom Riddle did look like his father, even in youth, with his paleness and dark hair. He was sitting on his beds, legs stretched and a book his lap. His eyes narrowed when Dumbledore walked inside, and he seemed wary of the visit: "Who are you?"

"I'm Professor Dumbledore."

Dumbledore's tone was gentle and harmless, and still Tom jumped out of bed: "Professor? As in doctor? Are you going to take to the asylum? I didn't do anything, you can ask-"

"Well, you might come with me, if you wish. I am indeed a teacher from Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Witchcraft?" Tom whispered. "Wizardry?"

"Yes." Dumbledore nodded.

"I don't believe you." Dumbledore showed his wand and the wardrobe in the room caught fire. Tom looked at the wardrobe, and at Dumbledore in the most complete shock. And then the wardrobe was normal, as if it never caught fire. Tom looked greedily at Dumbledore's wand. "Where can I get one of these?"

"Everything on its due time." Dumbledore chuckled. "Now, open the wardrobe." Tom did as he was told, and a box shook on a shelf. "Now open it." Tom opened, and Harry could see several items. "Is there anything inside of the box that shouldn't be there…?"

"Maybe a few things." Tom replied, monochord.

"In Hogwarts, we don't accept anyone who steals. I will let it pass this time – but you won't have another chance. And since I believe you accepted my invitation, I am now your teacher, and you address to me as sir or professor."

"Yes…" Tom said and then added: "Sir. And will I learn to do this…?"

"You will…"

"I always knew I was different…" Tom whispered. "I can make things happen, and I sometimes I talk to snakes… My father was Tom Riddle too, I was told. Was he like me? My mother couldn't be a witch, or else she wouldn't have died. Is common for wizards to talk to snakes?" he babbled, much like normal children do.

"It's rare, but this is certainly a sign you will be most welcomed at my school. Hogwarts has funds to pay for your material and uniform, and I can accompany you to Diagon Alley to buy everything you need, Tom."

"I can do it alone… Professor. I walk alone to all London. Just tell me where I find this Diagon Alley and I will buy my material myself. And I don't like the name Tom."

"Why is that?"

"It's too common."

"Well…" The old Dumbledore said. "I think it's for us to head back to the present." When they were back at the office, Harry sat down after Dumbledore's gesture. "Now, I believe you saw important things. Children are honest in their personality – even though their personality is not honest. You saw a child with sense of entitlement of other people's possession, who believes himself to be special and different, who didn't like his own name because it was common. Notice also the lack of regret of the act of stealing. He lacks regrets for the most horrible acts. Tom Riddle, already as a child, was full of secrets and friendless. No Death Eater has his complete trust, not even Snape. Keep those lessons with you, Harry, and don't forget the most important: Tom Riddle and Voldemort, both like trophies."

P.S.: Poor Colin Creevey. Also Hermione is kicking ass. I hated how Harry took over everything when Hermione was the one who had the idea and did nearly everything.

Phoenix 1592: My Snape sure got a bit bolder with Umbridge than in canon. He is surer of his situation – Voldemort trusts him and his status as a Death Eater is a good one – and Umbridge is under Voldemort's control, so… The least she could do was stay mute for the whole class.

Loha: You spoiled yourself u.u But while they spying on the Dumbledore's Army is a big thing, there's another big thing behind it that will only reveal itself on the end – which I don't think you can spoil… Draco and Lila's destiny sure will be interesting. Let's see how it helps with the overall saga…

Kurama159: I am not in a rush, I assure you. From the beginning I knew the series would have to end up earlier because of the loose ending I had in mind. But with Voldemort's early return due to what happened in PS/SS and the fact J.K's pacing is completely different from mine, I decided to cut off a whole lot of things, like the Deathly Hallows subplot, which I won't be dealing with at all, and you might consider it gone in this AU I made. As I said, it's because it makes sense to end in the end of OotP. But don't think I will rush over anything.

Blue Luver 5000: Oh, I forgot to reply to your last review D: And yes. Umbridge really needs to tone down.


	116. Chapter 116

Chapter One Hundred and Fifteen – The Dumbledore's Army

"I suppose you already know what we will discuss, today." Snape said smoothly when he entered the room. Yes, they all knew. Podmore went to spend six months in Azkaban for breaking into the Ministry. He had been a member of the original Order of the Phoenix - but many died, and the few who remained, even fewer were present at the new Order. More than understandable, since Snape wasn't of the original Order. The only in the room who didn't know Snape personally was Mundugus Fletcher, but he was friends with Dumbledore.

Sirius observed Fletcher with curiosity. He seemed on the verge of saying something, but gave up.

"Podmore was caught in interesting circumstances, indeed. I have, today, new information." Snape went on. "Voldemort is after the prophecy, which lies inside the Department of Mysteries. He wants to hear everything, to figure out a way to deactivate the protection Harry has. Which is not something we wish. I have a task for you. You need to keep a watch outside the Department of Mysteries door, to make sure Voldemort will not get hold of the prophecy."

"But…" Percy Weasley said. He was always reluctant of being there, Sirius had noticed hidden in a dark side of the table. "How we will find time? I am very busy as-"

"Do you prefer finding time now or _after_ Voldemort gets the prophecy and Harry's protection is inactive?" Snape interrupted him. Percy blushed and looked to his lap, much like a young boy who got caught by his mother. "That's what I thought. I do know it will make your days busier but I wouldn't be asking if it wasn't strictly necessary. Dumbledore told me the prophecy doesn't hold the information Voldemort is looking for. Yet… The part of the prophecy he doesn't know, Dumbledore wishes to keep it secret."

An hour passed, with all discussing the schedules for everyone's turn and strategies to enter other people on the Ministry without being noticed – after all, those who worked on the Ministry were far too few. Finally Fletcher mustered enough courage to speak: "I have new information, too."

"Let's hear them." Snape said, glaring at Fletcher over his fingers entwined in front of his mouth. It wasn't hard to see he didn't like Mundungus… At least it kept Fletcher on check.

"Harry and Hermione, the kids who lived here on summer… They are creating a study group to teach Defense against the Dark Arts." Fletcher spoke. "I heard them speaking on Hog's Head."

"A study group, you say?" Lupin smirked. "They are going to get in very serious trouble."

"They know." Fletcher replied.

"Then you have to speak to Harry, Snape!" Mrs. Weasley said. "It's too dangerous, and they are just children."

Snape keep his façade unreadable. He was thinking about the matter, although to which conclusion he was going to arrive, impossible to say. Finally Sirius decided to expose his opinion: "I'd say to let them do this study group or whatever." He knew about this so called study group beforehand… Lila told him by the mirror. He planned to let it slip and not tell anyone, but apparently they were not so discrete about the whole operation – Lila overheard them talking, and then got inside the first meeting and no one noticed… "They won't be children forever, and we will be lying to each other if we spoke they are perfectly safe. They are not. Let them defend themselves."

"They can get hurt, Sirius." Molly argued.

"Voldemort won't spare them because they are young, Molly." Sirius leaned forward to rest his elbows on the table. "They better learn how to defend themselves… Now, there is a better way to do it than discussing it in a public place where they can be overheard, of course."

Snape sighed. "This is on the list of the very few things I believed I would never say in my life: Black is right. We would be fooling ourselves to believe Hogwarts is safe. It is not - and even more so if they are inoffensive… Exactly what the Ministry and coincidentally Voldemort are looking for…"

"And how, exactly, we will watch what they are doing?" Lupin questioned. "Because they can't do this on their own…"

Snape remained in silence for thirty seconds, apparently making a hard decision, the skin between his eyebrows wrinkled. "I will speak to Harry and Granger about this subject."

Sirius later found out Snape didn't really mean Harry and Granger.

"He spoke to us the other day." Lila said. "Me and Draco. He spoke we were going down in a dangerous path, and that Lucius Malfoy especially waited for me to start giving information and if such thing didn't happen I would be in trouble… Snape is Draco's godfather, did you know that?"

"You better tell me you didn't hide from him you were spying on the DA."

"I really didn't." Lila shrugged. "I told him everything, too, and he asked us if that was what we really wanted to do."

"And you…?"

"I said I didn't have another choice."

OoOoO

In the Monday after the first trip to Hogsmeade, the problems started to appear. Here and there, small groups gathered around a poster. Harry approached one of the posters, trying to read what was being announced.

_All Student Organizations, Societies, Teams, Groups, and Clubs are henceforth disbanded. An Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students. Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge). No Student Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor. Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled._

It wasn't much of a surprise – they already were counting on it…

"Someone told Umbridge." Ron spoke.

"Don't be silly, Ron, not one told Umbridge, or else we would know." Hermione spoke. "We were overheard at Hog's Head or even here… So I will have to find another way to communicate but mouth to mouth."

Neville seemed to be concentrated. "Well, we can't keep the dates of the meetings regular, can we? We can do like…" his voice was a whisper: "The Order. But also… The Death Eaters. They have the Dark Mark, which burns when they are called. What if every DA member carried something we could use to communicate… Not a Dark Mark, of course…"

"I think it's a great idea." Hermione agreed. "Still, we have to find a room first… We certainly can't do it in the library or in an empty classroom, now… Harry, are you sure the Marauder's Map doesn't have anything that might help?"

"I don't think so. The passages are too small, and Filch probably knows all of them anyway. Using the Shrieking Shack is also out of question – I have a cloak of invisibility, not a tent." Harry said. "Not to mention… Perhaps the Marauder's Map is not complete. It doesn't have, for example, the Chamber of Secrets…"

"Are you thinking of…" Ron started but Harry interrupted him:

"No, not in the Chamber. But what if the Map doesn't have a room they – my father and his friends – couldn't find…?"

"Which room are you talking about?" Neville asked.

"I still don't know." Harry confessed. "I have no idea, but…"

"Well, Harry…" Hermione said. "I thought of someone who knows the castle very well. Dobby. He will help us, won't he? You could ask him if there's a secret room or anything of the sort. Be as it may, even with we don't find the room, we might try the Chamber… It's big enough, isn't it?"

"There's a dead basilisk rotting down there for three years." Ron observed.

"Go talk to Dobby, when you have time, Harry."

He contemplated doing so while in the period of Divination's class… However, he decided not to. And regretted it deeply – Trewlaney had been put on probation by Umbridge and spend the whole class predicting the most horrible deaths for all in the room.

Nevertheless, after dinner that day, Harry snuck out to the kitchens, and immediately Dobby came to his encounter: "Harry Potter came to visit Dobby! Dobby is so happy to see Harry Potter! Is there anything Dobby can do…?"

"Uh… Actually, there is." Harry said. "Listen, a need a room big enough for roughly thirty people… Where Umbridge or any teacher can't enter." He rehearsed those words in his head, but speaking the request out loud, it seemed way much more difficult. However, Dobby smiled.

"Dobby knows where to find this room. We call it the Requirement Room – it appears when we need it the most. People find this room by accident and never find it again, but Dobby knows how to find it anytime Dobby needs. We also call it Come and Go room, but it can be a broom closet for Filch or a bathroom if the person needs it."

"Really? But this is brilliant, Dobby, can you show it to me now?"

Harry followed Dobby until a naked wall in front of a tapestry, depicting Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach ballet to trolls. He didn't understand when Dobby walked back and forth three times of the wall, apparently concentrating, but then…

A double door appeared. And it led to a gigantic room, more than enough for them to train as they please, covered with mirrors. Harry promised to give Dobby a nice pair of socks for Christmas.

"Then all we need to do is ask for the room to transform into somewhere big, where no one but the DA can enter?" Neville asked. "And what if we asked for it to Umbridge can't see or know we are inside the room?"

"I suppose." Harry replied. "I don't know how it works yet but we could try."

Hermione was skeptical about the room until Harry took her there, and shelves with hundred of books about Defense against Dark Arts materialized on the walls.

"This is it. It's here." She decided, dropping on a fluffy pillow and reading the first book she could put her hands on.

They scheduled a meeting there by Wednesday of the same week, this time with papers passed hand by hand under tables, without the need of talking. Once again, Hermione assured if someone was going to tell anything to Umbridge, they would know.

"Wow, Harry!" Luna said, looking around the Requirement Room, which was shaped as the gigantic room Harry found at first, plus the books and pillows for everyone to sit on. "This is great!"

Hermione cleaned her throat in the front. "I'd like to say a few words before we begin our meeting. Firstly, with all your personal time tables to adjust to, Neville thought it was better for us to keep the days of our meetings unknown. This way, they will be unpredictable and reduces our chances of getting caught. It was also Neville's idea that we had another way of communicating. So I made these." She shook a fabric bag and it made a metallic sound, full with coins. She distributed one galleon from inside the bed to all: "This is not a real galleon. See those numbers at its sides, indicating the elf that made the galleon? Very well, all these galleons have a Protean Charm. It means me or Harry can change this numbers to tell you all about the date of the next meeting. Keep them on your pockets; they will burn when this happens."

"Like a Dark Mark?" George asked, twirling the coin on his fingers.

"Yes, like a Dark Mark. That's where Neville got the idea." Hermione explained. "But, of course, not on our skin. Now… Harry will begin."

Harry swallowed hard, even though all of those in the room seemed eager to start. "Well, today I wanted to begin with something simple… So… Hm… Divide yourself in couples and we will train disarming. I know it's simple, but very useful anyway."

Hermione and Harry demonstrated how to do the spell with each other. And soon the lesson begun and they saw they did the right thing in starting with only the Disarming Charm. Many didn't know how to properly do it. Although Cedric Diggory previously mastered the spell, and agreed to help in looking out for the others while Cho Chang trained with her friend, Edgecombe.

However bad they started, after forty minutes of training less and less people were sent flying by ill aimed spells and many wands started to fly. Neville mastered the spell quickly, too, and helped Ginny and Luna to master it too. Hermione and Harry walked around correcting a few, and demonstrating again.

Harry went to sleep that night very satisfied with the results. All of the DA members looked radiant in the very next day, despite of everything. Fighting back was indeed rewarding.

P.S.: So yeah. Things are going to get hard within the next five chapters or so.

JulieAnastasja: I'm really glad you liked it :) Do stay tuned.

Kurama159: If I was to write all books, nothing really important would happen in the last two. In short, very boring stuff. I decided not to. To publish stories you have to have an account, of course. Right after you login, there's a white bar on the left of the screen, with Account, Publish, yada yada. Click on publish, then in Doc Manager. Upload the file of the chapter. Then go on Rules and Guidelines to accept the rules, and click New Story to create it. In the process they will ask for the file you uploaded in Doc Manager. Done, you just have to read the instructions and fill everything correctly.

Guest: Lila is just in that rock bottom she doesn't care anymore. I thought kidnapping and tampering with the mind of another student would be enough to show it. And Dumbledore soon will be on a bad situation because of Umbridge, for sure.

Blue Luver 5000: I think Tom Riddle was bad regardless of his house.

Loha: It won't happen again. Not for what I already wrote. Mwahaha. Aaand I really like Hermione is showing confidence. I would've liked the series better if Hermione didn't have the job to babysit him and Ron.


	117. Chapter 117

Chapter One Hundred and Sixteen – Those who passed away

Even though the levels of the spells taught on the meetings of the DA rose, the members followed the level, and each class was more rewarding than the next. So the days slipped and they had to cancel the DA meetings for one week, because in the weekend, the first quidditch match of the trimester would take place. Slythering versus Gryffindor, and Harry wouldn't partake.

He couldn't say he missed Quidditch, at least not if he was going to play with a team which didn't want him playing… Although it was a big game, Ron and Ginny's first. Everyone seemed more than excited with it. Luna made a lion hat, much like the snake hat on the Triwizard Tournament.

"I thought it would be inappropriate for it to be chewing a snake." she explained. "I'm still waiting for the opportunity when I will use the snake hat again…"

"Me too, Luna…" Harry agreed, even though Quidditch wasn't exactly in the top of his priorities.

This fact came in handy, because within five minutes from the start of the game, Hagrid came to Hermione, Harry and Neville's side, crushing a few first years in the process. He looked emaciated, depressed even.

"Hagrid…!" Hermione exclaimed. "What happened to you…?"

"Nothing." He waved one hand, almost hitting a third year in the back row.

"You've been gone for months, Hagrid." Harry observed.

"And you come back like this…?" Neville went on. "Do you expect us to believe you?" he added in a mutter.

"Yeah, Hagrid, we need to talk…" Hermione agreed. Hagrid looked at Harry, Hermione, Neville, back at Harry, Neville and lastly Hermione.

"You won't give up until I've told you everything, I'm seeing." Hagrid mumbled. "Come on, then."

They snuck out to Hagrid's hut, and Hagrid dropped himself at a chair, apparently helpless. Harry, Hermione and Neville sat on the other chairs, silently waiting for Hagrid to begin explaining what happened to him.

"I was… I was on a mission." Hagrid said with his eyes out of focus. "Me and Olimpia, that is… Dumbledore sent us to recruit giants, but… But it didn't end well. Of course in the beginning we had difficulties, we called much attention to ourselves, so we were followed by Death Eaters and we averted of our route… It took several weeks for us to arrive at our destiny, a small group of giants hiding on the mountains. Giants are fascinated by magic, you know, and we had a few presents for the chief Giant, to bring them to our side – to remember Dumbledore didn't want the slaughter of giants."

"But these giants were brutal." Hagrid went on, scowling a bit. "We formed a solid bond with one chief Giant, and a few others, the minority mind you, didn't like it. And so they killed the chief Giant we made contact with, his head was down in the lake in the middle of the village. We only knew when it was too late… The new chief Giant ordered our deaths and we used magic to escape… Giants are fascinated by magic, yes, though they get furious when it's used against them… The new chief accepted the Death Eater's presents."

"The next days were of death after death, me and Olimpia watched from a cave… Many escaped, so we decided to try talking to them… And I… I found my mother. She was dead in one of the caves, with a boy crying for her… My… My… Half brother… He was hurt. I decided to bring him to Hogwarts and see if Dumbledore could heal him but…"

Hermione frowned, although remained in silence.

"And Olimpia went back to her school, she's a busy woman… Anyhow, Grawp didn't survive the trip… I wandered a bit, not knowing what to do, but then the only thing left for to me do was come back, right? I had to warn Dumbledore we had no giants to our cause and I came back." his tone became forcibly lighter. "And what happened to you while I was out?"

So Hagrid caught up with all the events of the trimester, even if he apparently lacked the forces to even be outraged by Umbridge or Lila's recent friendship with Malfoy. But he promised to go back to his functions as teacher.

"But try not to bring anything too dangerous to classes, Hagrid." Hermione said. "Stick with the creatures we will be seeing on the OWLs and… Take care of yourself. Umbridge will try everything she can to sack you and send you far away from here."

Hagrid shrugged. "I will be fine, Hermione."

No one believed him.

OoOoO

Snape stared at the kitchen door, tapping his fingers lightly on the table. Everyone else talked in whispers, waiting for the explosion. Broderick Bode went to St. Mungus, extremely confused, because on an accident that happened in the Hall of Prophecy… Which Percy Weasley supposedly should watch, in the hour and day when Bode had his accident… Mrs. Weasley reported Bode acted strange. Imperius Curse, of course.

Voldemort sure expected a watch around the prophecy after Pudmore's incident. Even if he had not shared his plan, it was still very obvious what he was trying to do. It was also very clear he waited until no one watched the prophecy – a flaw in the intricate schedule they have for the prophecy never to be left alone. That flaw rested in the shoulders of a faulty member.

The faulty Weasley finally opened the door, his nose up high. All the members made silence and Snape finally spoke: "Are you happy?" Snape asked.

"Indeed I am." he continued to climb down the few steps to reach the floor.

"Stay. Still." Snape hissed. The Weasley obeyed, staring back at Snape. "I will give you a fair warning, Weasley, and you better listen to me: I don't want a little brat as member of the Order. You will listen to me, and do as I tell you. If I say roll and make dead, you _will_ roll and make dead. If I tell you to watch the bloody prophecy, you _will_ watch the bloody prophecy or else you are out and I have no qualms in obliviating and let Voldemort do as he pleases to you, since you apparently don't want to cooperate with us."

Percy Weasley went pale.

"There is a reason I am not the Head of the Order and not you… Very obvious, I'd say after what happened today. Voldemort now knows the prophecy cannot be reached by a person." Snape continued, his voice a menacing mutter. "I don't know what he will try next, but he will try something and you better pray that his next plan won't get anyone hurt. Do you hear me?"

The boy nodded.

"Will do as I tell you from now on or will I have to resort to erasing your mind?"

He said no with his head.

"Sit. And I don't want to hear your voice for the rest of the meeting."

Snape felt he walked upon a mined territory. Voldemort was especially secretive with his plans on the prophecy… And they would hit a mine very, very soon…

The following days went on more than pacific, nothing worthy of note happened. Umbridge wasn't even close from discovering Dumbledore's Army – _what a discrete name_ – and Lucius Malfoy was still very blasé about Draco's friendship with Gayllen. Although he regularly sent letters, subtly asking for news and requesting Snape to keep an eye on them. That Snape did, perhaps not the way Lucius would like. Snape also ensure they would spend Christmas at Hogwarts – their Occlumency were not even close from strong enough to spend a few days in the building as Voldemort, now settled at the Malfoy Manor.

And then, in the day before the Christmas' holidays, a patronus, shaped as a weasel, came inside Snape's office, where he graded some essays.

"Percy was attacked. He got late to a watch and found Nagini in the way… Tonks found him when it was her turn and Percy is now at St. Mungus'. Molly asks for you to come here." Arthur's patronus then disappeared. Snape didn't miss the part where Percy got late to a watch…

And so he appeared at the infirmary Weasley was settled. His bed was surrounded by Lupin, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley – in complete despair -, Bill and Tonks, the last two holding hands. Snape scowled at the public display of affection: "Did you wish to see me?"

"Oh, yes!" Mrs. Weasley cried. "Look, Snape, look at him!"

The attacked Weasley had his upper body completely covered by bandages, and apparently a bit was missing on his side, along with one or two ribs. Snape could smell the blood on the bandages, and hear Weasley's shallow breathing.

"Yes…?"

"She wants you to brew an antidote." Lupin explained. "Since you are a Potions Master."

But not even with an antidote should the Weasley boy live. Certainly Nagini had taken a bit of his lung and what else it had bitten off, Snape couldn't tell. Much blood was lost already, and the extension of the bite – as well as the location – ensured great quantities of the venom were absorbed. Even if Snape had the antidote in hands in that very second…

"I will do my best." Snape said at last, and left.

"It's… It's you. My Lord, you don't know how many years I waited for you!" No one less than Gilderoy Lockhart exclaimed, throwing himself at Snape's feet and hugging the calves. "I even made a drawing."

"Did you?" Snape said, hesitantly taking the paper Gilderoy lifted to hand him. The drawing was of an overgrown bat with an out of proportion nose. Strangely similar, Snape knew. In that instant a nurse appeared, with a motherly tone:

"Oh, Lockhart, I've been looking for you! Come back to your room, dinner is served."

"No!" Lockhart replied, his voice muffled due to Snape's clothing.

"I'm sorry for the disturbance." The nurse muttered to Snape and pulled Lockhart by his robes, trying to make him stand. "He must be confused… You really look like his drawings of the King of the Britain."

"Coincidences happen." Snape smirked, his smirk soon dying to give place to another scowl. Gilderoy much reluctantly was dragged away and Snape heard a chuckle at this back.

"It was you, then?" Lupin asked, observing the drawing with interest.

Snape hesitated: "A not very well thought plan I am ashamed of in this precise moment… _Perhaps_ it has been my fault."

Lupin demeanor got more serious, then, looking around: "Listen, I have something to talk, but I think we'd rather talk in private."

Snape didn't reply. He went to an empty office nearby, whose owner he had seen leaving meanwhile he was trapped by Lockhart. He warded the door against eavesdropping and nodded for Lupin to speak.

"You don't think Percy will survive, do you?"

"I am certain he won't. If I had the antidote now the chances are he still will die – and I won't have it by the morning, even though I didn't lie about trying my best, only in consideration for his family. He disobeyed me and wronged the Order."

That was exactly what happened to Lily. She and Potter ignored Dumbledore's warns. In consequence, they died, not much older than Percy Weasley's age. Only then he saw Dumbledore's position on the matter, he understood why Dumbledore hadn't been exactly mournful. The understanding didn't make anything better for Snape.

"It's true." Lupin muttered and smiled. 'The real life is not like Hogwarts. And, ah, the healer is knocking on the door. We should leave."

Snape undid the wards and left without saying anything, even though the healer looked at them both with a baffled expression.

"I will stay for the night, if he…" Lupin's voice died. "I will warn you."

"Very well, then."

He stayed awake all night long – he really tried to find the antidote, even though if that happened, it would be too late for the Weasley. When the clock hit four a.m. another patronus visited him: "It's over." And Lupin's patronus disappeared. Half an hour later, after a cold shower and a generous cup of coffee, he went back to St. Mungus. Snape didn't wish anyone's death, for more he loathed when people disobeyed him.

Mrs. Weasley sobbed over her son's body. Blood soaked the bed and the sheets. Nagini's venom made its work and stopped the wound from healing – and Percy Weasley was no more.

P.S.: Ugh, I hate descriptions so forgive me if I lack them. Also, I ship Snupin so badly but there's no room for them in the plot D: I am basically on the two final chapters of the series and there's no way it's going to happen. My creys.

Guest: Well, they got more careful after knowing Umbridge knows what they are up to…

Kurama159: Do you made your login, by the way…? Can you see a gray (or white, I don't know) box with safety tips? If not, then perhaps you haven't made your login yet. And thank you!

Loha: I already did it! I spent a week writing two/three chapters a day. I'm only putting the answers of reviews in the end and publishing them, the next eleven chapters are already written. Let's say I played around with the prophecy a bit. Only the final chapters and the epilogue are to be written, but I can do that in a day, and I already know what's going to happen anyway, so no rush.


	118. Chapter 118

Chapter One Hundred and Seventeen – (Not so) Merry Christmas

The ride on the Hogwarts' Express back to London was cheerful: Dumbledore's Army improved day by day, Umbridge didn't suspect of anything. Doing something right under her nose felt well, but mostly, Harry knew they had to learn to defend themselves. It has been sometime since Dumbledore's last class. He got weaker and weaker every time Harry saw him in the rare occasions he ate by the staff table… McGonagall had more authority than Umbridge as Deputy Headmistress, but it wasn't clear how much time it would last…

Although, when they finally made it to platform nine and three quarters, Harry frowned as soon as he saw Charlie stood there, along with Bill, Tonks and Lupin, all of them with purple circles under their eyes. Tonk's hair was midway between pink and brown.

"What happened?" Ginny rushed to her brothers and asked.

"We will tell you when we get home." Charlie replied. "Let's go, eh?"

No one spoke on their way to Grimmauld Place… Talk wasn't necessary for everyone to put the pieces together and guess something serious had happened.

"Leave your trunks here." Bill muttered. "Mum and dad have something to tell you… In the kitchen."

Mrs. and Mr. Weasley were in no better state, sitting at the end of the table. Silent tears streamed down Mrs. Weasley's cheeks and Mr. Weasley was pale as chalk, staring at nowhere particularly.

"Mum…" Ron mumbled. "Why…?"

"Sit down, kids." Mr. Weasley said. "I'm afraid that we don't have good news." Mrs. Weasley wiped her tears with the back of her hands, though the flow of them became stronger. "Percy was… P-percy was…" his voice disappeared and Charlie completed the sentence for him:

"Percy is dead."

Fred and George looked as if though they were waiting for someone to say it was prank, and Hermione covered her open mouth with her hands. Ron's freckles were even more evident as he suddenly went pale, much like his father.

"You… You are kidding, right?" George spoke, with a slight smile on his face, trying not to believe in the news he just received. Mrs. Weasley started to sob on her husband's shoulder. Likewise, Ginny started to tear up too, and since Neville was the closest, his shoulder would do.

Harry just felt lost. Percy wasn't part of his family, and not as close as the twins or even Bill – Harry also didn't understand what it felt like to lose someone he grew up with. He had Dudley of course, but say he would mourn Dudley's death would be a lie.

"How did it happen?" Hermione asked at last. "Was it an accident?"

"No." Lupin replied. "It was a mistake, rather." He took a deep breath. "Did Harry tell you what happened in the maze…?"

He didn't… Much happened all at once, suddenly his very quick trip to the graveyard seemed of lesser importance. Ron shook his head, saying no.

"Very well. The Triwizard Cup was a portkey which led him straight to Voldemort." Lupin explained. "But Harry was in no danger. Firstly, he had a portkey with himself, which Snape activated when he replied to Voldemort's call. Secondly… Voldemort can't touch Harry. Literally. Voldemort is now interested in knowing why that happened – and how to stop it. The answer lies in the prophecy which foretold Harry's birth. The prophecy is currently at the Hall of Prophecies in the Department of Mysteries… Voldemort wants to get a hold in it, of course. Percy once failed to show up to his shift to watch the prophecy and Broderick Bode, under the Imperius Curse had his chance to get it, but apparently it didn't work. He is now at St. Mungus, completely insane, though he is recovering… Voldemort then decided to use something else: his snake, Nagini. He already knew Percy was the weak link. Percy met the snake because he got there late and… The snake attacked him."

"Harry, why didn't you tell us about that…?" Ron asked.

"It didn't seem important at the time." Harry shrugged.

Christmas in Grimmauld Place passed slowly. The Weasley family mourned Percy's death and no meeting took place by the holidays. Harry wished he had something to say to comfort Ron, Ginny and the twins but he couldn't find the words. It felt as if a dementor lived there. Mrs. Weasley was even more helpless because a funeral with the whole family was out of question – they already buried Percy's body in a rushed ceremony, Lupin told Harry.

Dumbledore appeared, however, two days after the end of the holidays.

"Did you wish to see me, sir?" Harry asked, entering into the empty kitchen. Dumbledore seemed weaker as ever, but still smiled:

"Yes, Harry, please do sit down. Despite Snape's great efforts to keep me alive, I'm afraid my time is running away. Fast, much fast for my liking. Sirius Black is now the Secret Keeper for Grimmauld Place, and we are going to have our third lesson by the day the classes return. Voldemort grows stronger each day and I grow weaker. We have no time to waste."

Harry feared so.

The first day of classes nothing worthy of notice happened, except, perhaps, by Divination. Umbridge had put Trelawney on probation – Hagrid somehow escaped it, the death of his half-brother bothered him so much he sticked to Hermione's advice – and so Umbridge was present at Trelawney's classes that day.

"Can you please explain to me how exactly fortunetelling works?" Umbridge asked sweetly, too sweet for Harry's taste. "Are your predictions to be taken literally, or are they a metaphor?"

"Well, I suppose that is impossible to tell." Trelawney hesitated, perhaps fearing Umbridge's forced niceness. "Many p-prophecies cannot be taken literally, for their words are confusing. Even an experienced seer might not interpret correctly a prophecy of clear sentences."

"And, please tell me, have you delivered any kind of prophecy? Can you remember any of them?"

"No. I fear I cannot." Trelawney replied.

Umbridge's lips twitched in displeasure and she wrote a few sentences. "Very well then."

Harry was sure Trelawney would be sacked anytime soon, but the content of Umbridge's question alarmed him. Which was why, before leaving to Dumbledore's class, he made a quick stop on Snape's office.

"Umbridge asked Trelawney about prophecies and I thought you… You would like to know."

"Yes, I would…" Snape walked behind his desk and sat down. "I've been told by Dumbledore she defended you in the Disciplinary Hearing during the summer. Malfoy Sr. is secretive on his connection with Umbridge, so I'd suggest you to take care while around her – not to mention, ask the members of yours Dumbledore's Army to do the same." He smirked and looked at Harry, to see his reaction.

"You know about it?!"

"Ever since it started, The Hog's Head is not a safe place." Snape said. "Not to mention, the Ministry ended up knowing about it because there was a convicted offender, and in turn to have his sentence diminished, he told Fudge about it. I've been paying attention to the Army in the last months. Protean Charm. Clever idea of Longbottom and Granger… The Requirement Room, isn't it, one of Hogwarts' secrets?"

"How do you…?"

"It is none of your concern – and I believe you are late, Harry."

True. He had five minutes to walk from the dungeons to Dumbledore's office.

"While you recover your breath." said Dumbledore with a smile. "I shall go on about my speculations and findings. You will find there is very little evidence about Tom Riddle in his early years. We stopped when Tom discovered he was a wizard, and about Hogwarts. I cannot back up my words with memories, but I will tell about how the young Riddle was like in his time at Hogwarts: captivating. He was a charming, polite and handsome orphan, thirsty for knowledge. What is not to like?" The tone in Dumbledore's words made Harry think perhaps the Headmaster didn't agree.

"But you didn't trust him, did you?"

"Well, I decided to give him a second chance, even if I kept myself wary." Dumbledore replied. "And I turned out to be right. Tom's ability to talk to snakes, and the fact he was sorted in Slytherin, made him feel even more important. He soon gathered a group of dedicated colleagues: weaklings looking for protection, ambitious looking for power and violent students, looking for chances to practice cruelty. Strange things started to happen, and no one could find the guilty person. Seems familiar…?"

Harry nodded.

"I suppose these colleagues of his had inspired the young Tom into creating a group of loyal followers… You will find some of them turned into Death Eaters, Harry. Anyhow, Tom Riddle's renewed sense of importance made him go after his family and his past. He looked, in vain, for his father's name in Hogwarts, refusing to believe his mother was a witch. Although he had to face the truth, and found in old books about genealogy of old pureblood families, he found the Gaunts, and his mother Merope. Now, what we will see is what happened next."

Dumbledore put a memory on the pensieve, and both he and Harry dived into it.

Harry recognized where they were: the small house surrounded by the grove, in Little Hangleton, where the Gaunt family lived. This time the floor had centimeters of dirt covering it, cobwebs hung from the ceiling. Spoiled food rotting on the table, along with several pans, caked with crusts of food.

In a corner, the same corner Merope cowered against, a man sat with a wand and a dagger on his hands. His hair and beard were so long and knotted, it was impossible to tell the eyes or the mouth.

The door flung open and a tall, pale and dark haired teenager, who Harry recognized to be Tom Riddle, walked inside. He seemed disappointed after a quick look around. The man in the corner advanced on him, showing the wand and the dagger.

"_You_!" the man spoke in parseltongue.

"_Stop_." demanded Riddle in the same fashion, showing his wand. "_Yes, I know to speak_." He added when the man froze in shock.

_"I thought you were him."_ The man replied, not attacking Riddle but not putting his guard down either. "_The muggle my sister liked to look at. She slept with him, the whore, didn't she? You are his son!"_

_"Are you Marvolo?"_ Riddle scowled.

_"No, I'm his son, Morfin. He's long dead. And where is it?"_

"_Where is what?"_

_"The locket! Salazar's locket! The whore stole it! But at least I still have the Peverell's ring."_

If everything in the house was dirty, the exception was a heavy golden ring Morfin had on his finger. Tom Riddle's eyes soon greedily eyed the ring. He raised his wand, and the memory went black.

"Well, it is time for us to come back."

"Why did the memory stop and go black, sir?" Harry asked, sitting again.

"Because that was all Morfin could remember. Tom Riddle knocked him down and stole the ring. He proceeded to kill the Riddle family and modified Morfin's memory to frame him." Dumbledore opened a second flask. "A piece of this puzzle is missing, but I am sure we can continue and as soon as I have that piece everything will fall into place. Let's move on a bit in time: Tom completed all seven years of education at Hogwarts. Even though his brilliant grades ensured a brilliant career ahead of him, what he did instead was to become a salesman at Borgin and Burkes."

"You will be surprised to know, that coincidentally, one of the founders, Mr. Burkes, bought the Slytherin locked from Merope Gaunt, for ten galleons." Dumbledore explained. "And then, Tom Riddle entered on a journey to acquire even more relics, as we will see in this memory."

Another memory was put into the pensieve.

This time they were in an overly decorated room, though it seemed to be comfortable: it was filled with poufs and cushioned chairs. In a big armchair, an equally big woman, with shiny pink robes – which made her look like a big cake – stared at her image on a hand mirror, adjusting her red-haired wig into the right place.

"Hokey, faster! He said he would come by four, and you know he's never late!"

A very old house elf came carrying a plate with cupcakes above her head, and placed it on a table by the woman's side. She left and quickly as she could came back with a silver platter, with two cups and a kettle of steaming tea. Soon Tom Riddle appeared, wearing a smile, and sat on a pouf in front of the unknown woman.

"Do you want a cupcake, Tom?" she asked. "I know you like my cakes."

"No, thank you Mrs. Smith." Tom replied, perfectly polite and conjured a bouquet of roses from thin air. "I brought you flowers."

The woman gave a jovial laugh and placed the flowers on her lap. Voldemort sat in a pouff in front of her. "I came here under Mr. Burke's orders to talk to you about the goblin made armor. His offer is five hundred galleons, but-"

"Oh, Tom, this way I will think you came here just because Mr. Burke told you to."

"Well, it's not true Mrs. Smith." Voldemort said, although the distant politeness of his words made it seem as if he didn't mean it.

"Then you will keep a little secret from him." Mrs. Smith said in a low voice, as if she gossiped with Voldemort. "I have two very valuable things to show you – and I don't want Mr. Burke to hear about it. I know you appreciate the history behind them, rather than the galleons they are worth. Hokey, bring the cup here!"

The elf brought a box, and replaced the bouquet on Mrs. Smith's lap with it. Mrs. Smiths' little chubby fingers trembled in excitement while opening the box and holding a golden cup, with an insignia. She offered it to Voldemort, who studied the cup with attentive eyes, his longs fingers caressing the insignia of a badger. A flash of greed passed through Voldemort's eyes. "It's from Helga Hufflepuff."

Mrs. Smith apparently wasn't paying attention and grabbed the cup back, carelessly.

"Indeed. It has been in my family for generations." She confided. "And I'd like if it stayed that way. Now, to the other one…" Hockey already placed another box on Mrs. Smith's lap. Her fingers trembled a bit more, and she held in front of her face, a golden locket with a serpentine S, studded with emeralds. Tom touched the emeralds with his fingers, and the greed was more noticeable then. Which was why Mrs. Smith was quick to put the locket back into the box.

"This belonged to Slytherin." She said. "Mr. Burke told me he bought it from a young lady, for cheap."

Harry was pulled back into the office by Dumbledore.

"That woman was Hepzibah Smith. Two days later she was found dead on her home, the cup and the locket gone. The Ministry accused Hokey, who apparently put a poison in Mrs. Smith's cocoa, thinking it was sugar. She was old, and so no one researched further. You can imagine what really happened."

"Voldemort stole the ring, the cup and the locket. _Why_?"

"I will get to that later." Dumbledore said. "Before Mrs. Smith was found dead, Tom Riddle already had resigned from his job at Borgin and Burkes, and disappeared for ten years. No one knows what he did then – but he appeared again, yes… You see, right after he graduated from Hogwarts, he asked Dippet, the former Headmaster of Hogwarts, for the job of Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. And one day, in one of my first years as Headmaster, he appeared again, asking for the same thing. He was different, not quite like today, but not exactly as you saw him so far. I denied him, of course, I had more than enough reasons to fear him back at Hogwarts in a position of power. He accepted it easily enough and left to never return."

"Why are you telling me all of this, sir?"

"Everything will fall into place, Harry, as soon as I have the last piece."

P.S.: Aaaand another memory chapter. Sorry that nothing interesting happens this very chapter, but surely the following will drop some jaws. Special props to Neville'sEcotopia for beta reading and polishing this chapter.

Kurama159: Oooh, so you are using a phone. I thought you were using your computer. If you have a smartphone, you could click the link for the regular site and it works just like a computer. If not, I think it's not possible to update stories through phone. I don't know if it's possible to upload chapters in smartphones either, but with the new copy and past feature on the Doc Manager it should be possible.

MaeSilverpaws1: Well, it is a lot of work to catch up with over 250,000 words, indeed. I appreciate the effort and even more that has been fun to you… You shall see where Lila stands in the next chapter if I am not mistaken. Percy dies instead of Mr. Weasley. Harry knows Occlumency already; he wouldn't get to see Nagini attacking. So Mr. Weasley would die… If it wasn't for Percy being stubborn. I'm not sure with who Hermione will end up with. I'm not sure of any couples et al. Umbridge will catch everyone by surprise and finally… Yes. No one should question Hermione.

Time2read: Thank you! I do put a lot of work in the plot; so I'm glad you enjoyed it.

Blue Luver 5000: Fleur…? I decided to cut her up of the story because she wouldn't add anything. In fact, not even Tonks will add anything – in canon, apparently her only job is to give birth to Lupin's son and die. But since I already added her without thinking of _that_, the least she could do is end up with Bill. I always thought they would be cool together.

: A lot of sleepless nights, for sure. Nice that the efforts showed.

Saint Snape: Comic relief is always nice :) And I was dying for a scene with Snape and Lockhart together after CoS. For the lulz.

Loha: I will add the corrections to the last chapter as soon as I can, thanks for pointing them out (now you can edit chapter, how cool is that?). And really, I considered Tonks and Lupin were the mismatched pairings of all mismatched pairings of the Potterverse canon. I don't particularly like any canon pairings, but Tonks and Lupin... Running away from his pregnant wife wasn't one of Lupin's brightest moments, gotta tell ya'.


	119. Chapter 119

Chapter One Hundred and Eighteen – Cherry on the cake

"Harry, did you see this?" Neville put a page of the Daily Prophet in front of Harry on a class of History of Magic. "Ten Death Eaters escaped from Azkaban, the other day. They blamed Black."

He skimmed through the article – not written by Rita Skeeter, who probably wouldn't have permission to blame Black – and put it down. Voldemort has returned, no one could deny that. Even blaming Black would result in the conclusion Voldemort was behind everything… Apparently he had given up on his hide and seek approach.

In the following DA meeting, the members discussed the news:

"It was You-know-who, wasn't it?" Cedric asked. "He's orchestrating the whole thing, I suppose. Who else could it possibly be?"

"What do you think he's planning, Harry…?" Cho Change added.

"I don't know what he's up to." Harry replied. He couldn't tell, of course, that the mass escape from Azkaban had nothing to do with Black…

Harry noticed the great progress of those in Dumbledore's Army. It turned out to be a great idea: all were satisfied, and in turn, caused less problems for Umbridge. Dumbledore seldom appeared and while she tried to hold more and more power, what really happened was that there was little reaction. And so the inquisition had begun… She was not fooled by the apparent lack of problems and started to call students to her room to have a little conversation.

Snape, the day before these interviews taking place, told Harry she would be using Veritaserum. He also warned him not to drink anything that she offered, and the same held true for the rest of Dumbledore's Army.

The weather got warmer as the weeks passed, and she finally called Harry to her office. Harry could barely recognize the room that used to be Lupin's, under the frilly decoration and ceramic plates with cats painted onto them.

The right side of Umbridge's desk had a silver platter with tea, milk and two cups.

"Do you want anything, Mr. Potter?" she asked. "Tea, milk, some juice… Perhaps water?"

"Tea would be nice, thank you." Harry sat with the same smile he had seen Voldemort wearing, during his visit with Mrs. Smith. Umbridge smiled back while she served tea, and babbled on:

"Well, we have met before, Mr. Potter, so you can be comfortable while talking to me." She offered a cup of tea to him. "Drink it."

With his lips sealed, he pretended to take a sip. Umbridge's smile grew wider and so did Harry's – to think once more he fooled Umbridge, it was amusing. He found out why Hermione left her own inquiry in a fit of laughter…

"Now…" she said. "Tell me about your school term. Have you spoken to any friends, doing anything… Secret?"

"It has been very good so far… No, not actually, ma'am, I've come to the realization the Ministry is completely right about everything and that Voldemort is really not back. What I saw was a hallucination and I'm glad to be over it." Harry pretended to sip again. Umbridge's smile fell off her face. "Not to mention, of course Black would cause a mass escape in Azkaban, just for the sake of it, without any underlying intentions. No one but Black would've liked ten Death Eaters out of Azkaban, right?"

The inquiry went on for a short time. Umbridge didn't seem pleased with the answers she got, but since Harry pretended to drink the tea, and therefore the Veritaserum, she had to believe in what Harry told her.

Although, when Harry left, he couldn't find his friends anywhere. But, in the Entrance Hall, a scene took place. Trelawney was bawling on the floor, immense trunks by her side. Harry was alone, and found no one to ask what happened, but soon Umbridge appeared:

"I worked on this school for sixteen years!" Trelawney sobbed. "Sixteen years!"

"Yes, I am well aware of how many years you taught here." Umbridge replied. "And now they are over. You might want to remove yourself before causing big scene."

"Or she might stay." McGonagall suggested sharply, popping out of nowhere with a letter on her hands. "Dumbledore is not present at the time but…" She opened the letter. "He tells me you have no authority to ban people of the Hogwarts' grounds, and said power still belongs to the Headmaster… And Trelawney, even though she cannot keep her job, she might continue to live here."

Umbridge took the letter of McGonagall's hands and burnt it. Everyone gasped, but the Transfiguration teacher merely shook her head, taking another identical letter from her pocket, this time keeping it out of reach, so no one could have it. "Well, well, thank Merlin he sent a copy. And probably will send others, if you burn this one too."

McGonagall turned on her heels to put Trelawney on her feet, and Professor Flitwick appeared to make Trelawney's trunk float back inside. Umbridge left, fuming and stomping as she went. Harry wondered where Dumbledore was – it had been some time ever since his last class… And all the new information he had received from the absent Headmaster made no sense. Not yet, at least.

OoOoO

"We've got to keep an eye on Edgecombe." Lila observed, bare feet up in the center table, on the Slytherin common room. It was a late night, and she had given up on doing any homework. "I heard her leaving Umbridge's inquiry crying and she doesn't walk with Cho Chang anymore… Isn't her mother from the Ministry…?"

"Yes." Draco confirmed, curled up over a letter to his parents. "My father asked about you. What am I supposed to say?"

"Tell him I say hi." Lila shrugged. "I'm pretty sure what he really wants to know is if I am going to betray you within two weeks, but we all know this is not going to happen, so… Well. And these cakes are really good. Thank your mother for me too." she continued. A cupcake lay on her lap, half-eaten. It wouldn't be there for long.

"…I think you will get into trouble." Draco muttered. "Stop pretending everything is good."

"I'm not pretending. Everything is better than I expected. Voldemort won't get much from me, you were not disowned of your family… I'm still inside the Dumbledore's Army. What else could I possibly want?"

"But what about later? My father hints that Hogwarts won't stand on its feet for long and Dumbledore has been gone and he's weak. What will you do then?"

"I don't know. But what will _you_ do? Become a Death Eater? Take a few classes from Snape on how spy effectively for years…? That is a bit harder if you have a family besides only yourself… Or like me, actually, my parents are good."

"We will see." Draco resumed to writing his letter.

However bad Lila's own situation sounded, Draco was on the same boat as her. Her friends and family disowned _her_, but as soon as he dared to step a toe out of line to help Lila in anything at all, the same would happen to him. He would take the risk if the situation came to it; she had no doubts about it.

The very next few days were a bit tense, with the possibility of someone telling Umbridge about Dumbledore's Army at any moment. She received, however, a hint. After Trelawney was sacked, the job of Divination teacher was available, and of course a person soon would be found to fill the empty spot. To Lila's surprise the teacher turned out to be Firenze, the centaur she met in the Forbidden Forest, back in her first year.

He had a hoof mark on his chest, and had a bloody eye. He modified the room to look like a part of the Forbidden Forest, with roots and dead leaves on the floor, along with vines in the corners. More to his taste, Lila thought.

She carefully approached him.

"Firenze…? Do you remember me?"

"I do, indeed. That was a night not to be forgotten."

"But, sir, why are you hurt?"

"Centaurs are wary of humans – most of them, that is. I was seen as a weak link for accepting this teaching at Hogwarts. Little they know humans are one of the most enjoyable creatures, once they are set in the right direction. Now, you might want to take a seat, I'm about to start."

The class was very different from Trelawney's – Firenze's approach was broader and left more interpretation to what was seen and foretold. Still the warning he gave her a couple of weeks later seemed to be literal: "What you expect will happen. Beware."

Within the same day, both Lila and Draco spotted Edgecombe walking on her own around Umbridge's office. Remembering Firenze's words, Lila asked for Draco to approach Marietta, because he had a father working on the Ministry, with a seemingly respectable position. Hopefully they would have something to talk about.

After a few minutes of talking, Draco managed to give Edgecombe a squeeze on the shoulder to comfort her. And he held her still while discretely taking the wand out of his pocket and stupefying her right on the spot.

"Well. Was she going to tell?" Lila asked in mockery, holding the arm of the unconscious girl while Draco held the other.

"What do you think?" he sneered while they dragged her to the closest classroom. "So… What will we do?"

"Confund her. Make her think she doesn't want to tell anything. The usual procedure. Worked on Colin Creevey so far..."

Although apparently it wasn't specifically _that_ Firenze talked to Lila about… Later that same day Draco received a letter from his father, telling to him to stay in his dorms and not to leave under any circumstance. The warning went for her as well. Besides being strange, the warning also made sure she wouldn't stay in her bed.

She snuck out, wand at ready. At first she thought nothing was going to happen but then, when walking around a corridor with windows, she saw a short figure crossing Hogwarts' grounds, in a way of walking which only remembered her of Umbridge. The figure opened the Hogwarts' gates. She let no less than fifteen hooded figures get in… Death Eaters. Lila knelt down to hide, and caught a mirror she had on hand: "Sirius Black."

"What?" he mumbled, hair everywhere. "I was asleep."

"You better wake up, then." Lila replied. "Umbridge just let fifteen Death Eaters get inside Hogwarts. I would warn the Order, if I were you."

She put the mirror back in a hidden pocket of her jacket and stuck out her neck to see what was going on. From the fifteen Death Eaters, five went to Hagrid's hut and started to set it on fire. Another one, with a hysterical laugh, cast the Dark Mark above Hogwarts. Lila gasped, and started to run. Where, she didn't know…

Hagrid apparently left his hut: Lila could hear him roaring, in a fury. And then, she heard the sound of spells clashing. She checked another window, and saw a few members of the Orderjust arrived. The rest of the Death Eaters, however, she was sure had entered the castle. What Lila could do…? She couldn't fight them – not if she wanted to maintain the Malfoy's good graces.

She stopped; hands on her knees and her breathing shallow. _She_ couldn't fight. But knew very well someone who could.

That was why, five minutes later, Sirius Black ran to the Entrance Hall and bumped into Hermione and Neville: "Black, what you are doing here?" the boy asked.

"I don't know." Lila retorted, perfectly impersonating Black. "Perhaps you should ask what fifteen Death Eaters are doing here."

Hermione seemed to have no answer. "Fine, but… Harry! He's in the Slytherin dorms and I don't know the password. Someone has to call him!"

"Go find Snape." Was the first thing on Lila's mind, since she couldn't reveal the password, even though she wanted to. "And please… Stay safe."

"I will." Hermione said with a sure nod and both she and Neville left running to the dungeons. Lila started to run in the other direction arriving at the Great Hall, where a battle unraveled already: four Death Eaters against three members of the Order – Augusta Longbottom, Bill Weasley and Mundungus Fletcher. She decided to even things out and knocked down a Death Eater by his back, staying in the shadows. The Order best not see her there. But someone else did: she felt a tip of a wand on her neck.

"Out for a little walk?" Lucius Malfoy whispered in her ear and took away her wand. "You better come with me, Black, or else I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere alive."

Knowing she couldn't fight a Death Eater one to one, she let herself be dragged outside of Hogwarts' wards, and disappear with a crack. They arrived at a magnificent hall, with a fountain in the middle, the ceiling deep blue covered with golden letters.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"The Ministry. You will find, Black, that whatever is happening at Hogwarts is just the cherry on top of the cake. Now, I don't think you should know where you are going."

And Lila's sight went completely dark.

P.S.: Aaand I am back. The chapters will come slower, but I already finished writing the series. Like, for real. So I will be only editing and publishing the next chapters. It has been almost a year since I begun… It's sort of bittersweet I wrote "The End". Tears.

Guest: I'm glad you liked it! Sure I will keep it updated!

Kurama159: Then I'm not sure if you will be able to post stories. Anyhow, thank you.

Blue Luver 5000: This one took a little longer, but here it is.


	120. Chapter 120

Chapter One Hundred and Nineteen – Horcruxes

Harry went to Dumbledore's office that evening wondering if everything would finally fall into place as the Headmaster promised him… Well, yes, Voldemort enjoyed taking things from others and keeping them as trophies of some kind – what use he gave to them was still unknown to Harry.

"Oh, I'm glad you came on time, Harry." Dumbledore said. "Perhaps this class will take longer than normal. You are in possession of your wand?" Harry nodded. "Very well, then, let us start with a very important memory, that only now I've managed to acquire."

They landed in a professor office, at Hogwarts beyond any doubt. The office was transformed to become a kind of comfortable living room. A chubby teacher, resembling a walrus with his big moustache, had a goblet of wine in one hand, the other one buried inside a box of candied pineapple. Six boys were around him, Tom Riddle between them, with the Peverell ring shining around his finger.

"Lestrange, you better hand me your homework tomorrow or I will give you a detention. The same goes for you. Avery." The teacher said and stood up with difficulty. "Now you better leave before being too late or you will get yourselves in trouble." He turned his back to the boys, who indeed left. Tom Riddle, however, stayed.

The professor served himself another goblet of wine from a bottle resting on a shelf, and almost spilled wine all over his robes when Tom Riddle cleaned his throat.

"Tom…? What are you still doing here…?"

"Ah, I've been wondering, Professor…" Tom Riddle said, pretending perfectly he was embarrassed. "If you could answer me a question for… Academic purposes. I've stumbled across this subject and I have a few doubts…"

"Ask away." The professor replied, sitting again.

Tom Riddle looked at his knuckles, as if trying to choose his words properly. Harry was sure Tom had done so already… "Well, I wanted to ask you about… See, I've read about this in the library but couldn't understand exactly what it meant." He raised his eyes and said: "I want to ask about horcruxes."

Horcruxes?, Harry thought. Which was apparently, what Slughorn thought as well, caressing the goblet with his finger, a frown on his forehead.

"But, of course, if you can't explain to me…"

"No, no. I will." Slughorn said. "Although I want to know where exactly you found this term… This is Advanced Dark Magic, Tom, something no one should mess with. I see no harm in explaining the basics to you, however. Horcrux is an object where a wizard separated a part of his own soul – which means, if your body is destroyed for whatever reason, your soul is still trapped on Earth. Not an existence most people would like."

Harry remembered the hooded figure on the Forbidden Forest, drinking unicorn blood. Voldemort made a horcrux: that's why he couldn't die.

"And how do you part your soul, professor?"

"The ultimate evil: if you kill a person, your soul rips apart. The wizard might use that part to create a horcrux." Slughorn hesitated. "But the soul, Tom, isn't something to be ripped apart at leisure. It's unnatural."

"Just out of curiosity… I've read about wizards making a horcrux." Tom's eagerness to know more was more noticeable, then. He was getting closer to his point. "But what if…. Someone makes more than only one horcrux? Are there consequences? Won't it, theoretically, make one stronger? What if someone chooses a magic number, like seven?"

"I don't think so. As I said before, the soul is to be kept wholly." Slughorn explained. "I understand why you are fascinated with the idea… It is a way to achieve immortality, but no one knows exactly what happens if the soul is shattered apart more than once."

"I think we are done here, Harry." Dumbledore said, and they were back at the Headmaster's office. "Do you understand what I've been trying to teach you so far?"

"Yes. You've been telling me about Voldemort's horcruxes. The ring, the cup, the locket… The... Diary!" Harry exclaimed. "The diary was a horcrux too, wasn't it?"

"Exactly. Ever since you brought me that diary in your second term, I've been wondering about exactly how Voldemort kept coming back. Quirell also was a horcrux for a short time." Dumbledore entwined his fingers. "I believe there is, also, another one: Nagini, the snake which killed Percy. Snape reported Voldemort seemed incredibly troubled by the damages made to it when it tried to have the prophecy – and failed, too. Now, three horcruxes are destroyed. The diary, and in the summer of the past year, Quirell and the ring. It gave me this." Dumbledore showed his dead hand, chuckling. Even though, it was clear, the curse has been tiring him out. "I've managed to find yet another horcrux, and tonight, Harry, we will destroy it. Which is why I asked about your wand. It will be necessary. Now, shall we go?"

They stood up and Dumbledore tapped Harry's forehead with the tip of his wand. A chill went over Harry, moving from the spot Dumbledore tapped to the end of his toes – he looked down and noticed he was completely invisible. Dumbledore disappeared, too: "Here, Harry, follow me. I'm afraid we will have to do a field trip on our subject."

Following the sound of Dumbledore's steps, Harry left Hogwarts. They were now on the road which led to Hogsmeade. Dumbledore undid the spells: "I think the darkness will be more than enough to conceal us. Now, hold my arm, Harry. Not too strong, I will only guide you."

Harry felt the unpleasant sensation of apparition. It was only for a second before he appeared in the cold darkness, his lungs filled with salty air, and Harry could hear the sound of the waves and feel the fresh air run through his hair. They were on top of a dark rock: Harry peered over his shoulder and saw a cliff at his back. They were standing on a rock that went farther than the others.

"Where are we?"

"The beach the orphanage took the kids… Not here, exactly, but it's nearby." Dumbledore replied. "This place cannot be reached by muggles – unless they are excellent hikers. But Tom wasn't a muggle and had control of his magic at a very young age, which is remarkable. I suppose he brought the kids here; the trip would be terrifying enough. Now, our destiny today is a bit farther than where we are standing, so I think we should be moving if we still want a couple of hours to sleep before breakfast." The ocean waved several feet under them. "You are not afraid of getting wet, are you?"

"No."

"Very well. Then follow me." Dumbledore started to slowly climb down the cliff. It was a hazardous way down, but Dumbledore and in consequence, Harry avoided the round rocks half submerged below them. Dumbledore stood on another rock, like the previous they have been on that didn't end where it should, and started to walk to his right. In the area bordering the rock, he pulled out his wand: "Lumos." Dumbledore stretched his arm. "Do you see, Harry? Down there?"

The cliff had an opening, where the waves went straight through. "I see it, sir."

"I'm afraid we will have to swim." Dumbledore put his wand in his mouth and slipped from the rock to the water on the opening – not so far below them – and Harry followed him, doing the same with his own wand. The reentrance led to a tunnel, much like Harry guessed, with a width no bigger than a meter. Harry kept on swimming, following Dumbledore by the glow of his spell cast on the dark walls. Later on the tunnel turned left, and not much further, Dumbledore got out of the water, standing clear out of the way, for Harry to follow.

He didn't take much longer to find a staircase leading to where Dumbledore stood, above the water. The headmaster held his wand up high, turning in circles around the cave they just found. Harry watched the process with blue lips and shaking with cold – his robes were soaked, and even though there wasn't any wind, the cold water set him freezing.

"Yes, this is the place." Dumbledore muttered. "It has known magic."

Harry didn't ask anything, just watched Dumbledore run his fingers through most of the walls, muttering in a language Harry couldn't understand. Until Dumbledore stopped, his palm opened on a part of the cave.

"We are in the ante chamber, Harry." he explained. "Now, this is the entrance to the actual chamber. I suppose…" With a wave of his hand, light came through a crack in the wall, forming an arch.

"T-that's great, Professor."

Dumbledore unexpectedly turned to Harry: "Oh yes, I'm sorry." Harry's clothes suddenly were completely warm. The same spell Snape had used, so long ago… As Dumbledore observed the wall – still whole as ever - in complete silence, Harry started to doze off; lost in the memories the charm brought him. He barely noticed the minute Dumbledore stood in silence.

"Oh, I understand… We have to pay to get in. Rather disappointing, if you ask me." Dumbledore shook his head and took from his robes a small silver dagger, the same type of dagger Harry used to cut his potions ingredients. Dumbledore uncovered his forearm and raised the dagger.

"I'll do it, sir!" But too late, the wound the dagger made in Dumbledore's arm squished blood onto the wall of the cave. Dumbledore passed the tip of his wand over the wound, closing it perfectly.

"Your blood is more valuable than mine, Harry." A part of the wall, forming an arc, just disappeared, making a hole leading into complete darkness. "After me, I suppose."

Dumbledore stepped inside the hole and lit up his wand. Harry followed him closely and did the same. They were in the borders of a giant lake. It was impossible to see the opposite margins, only a green glow in the middle of it. The ceiling of that cave was nowhere to be seen, too. Harry eyed the black waters of the lake, and something gray rose to the surface.

"There's a human hand." Harry gasped.

"Sure there is. Now, careful not to touch the water, and follow me." They walked quite a bit, but the landscape didn't change. The wall of the cave to their back, the lake in front of them, as well as the green glow, in the distance.

"Why can't we just summon the horcrux?" Harry questioned.

"Well you might try. It will be useful, anyway, to see what we are dealing with."

"Accio Horcrux!" Something in the green glow rose, and then was out of sight again, sending waves through the calm surface of the lake. Harry pressed his back against the wall, fearing the contact with the water. "Oh, I see why."

Dumbledore moved forward, his arms raised as if he wanted to catch something in the air… And he caught it. He pulled whatever it was – Harry supposed it was an invisible rope – with effort, his shoes almost touching the waters. Bubbles started to come out of the water, and soon a small wooden boat appeared, completely dry.

"Well, you go first." Said Dumbledore so Harry stepped carefully on the boat and sat. Dumbledore followed shortly after. "Off we go." The boat started to move. Harry looked around, rubbing his hands. Everything was so quiet… The light in the middle of the lake got closer and closer, and finally the boat stopped on an island, no bigger than Dumbledore's office.

Harry took a big leap to get off the boat, avoiding looking into the water. The light was much stronger than he first thought: he had to narrow his eyes to get closer, and when they finally got used to the luminosity, Harry saw a basin on a pedestal, much like a pensieve. An emerald green potion filled the basin, and sunk in the middle of the basin, a locket. The locket, he had seen around Merope's neck, and in Voldemort's hand.

Dumbledore leaned over the basin and reached for it – his hand abruptly stopped three centimeters above the liquid. "Interesting." he muttered, pulling out his wand. Making complicate movements, he mumbled enchantments. Nothing happened. "As it is…" Dumbledore conjured a silver goblet. "I think the potion is supposed to be drunk."

"But, sir, it's dangerous. We are talking about Voldemort." Harry said.

"I don't think he would want to kill the person who managed to get until here. The boat, Harry, would be almost impossible to find by any wizard. I found it, however, because I know Tom Riddle's magic. Even so, he already thought about the possibility. Therefore, the lake is filled, if I am not mistaken, by Inferi. Corpses turned into soldiers. They won't bother us until we get a hold on the locket, I suppose." Dumbledore sighed. "I will have to drink it, Harry. And you will have to make me drink."

Harry tried to think of something to retort, still nothing came to his mind. Dumbledore was dying and his last act would be delivering Harry the locket.

"Although I have my doubts if this potion will be ultimately fatal…" Dumbledore continued. "Because Tom would want to know how a person broke all his wards, and most importantly, what was the person doing here. He is certain he's the only one to know about his horcruxes, still he doesn't trust anyone. Not even himself. Thereby, it's a safe bet this potion won't kill me. Other things might. Let us begin."

He took in one big sip, the first goblet of the potion. His fingers grabbed the borders of the basin until his knuckles went white. Closing his eyes, he took the second goblet, and the third. Mid-way in the fourth, his knees gave in.

"No, no… I don't want to…" he mumbled, the goblet falling from his hand.

Harry reached for it, and held Dumbledore by his shoulders with the free hand. "Come on, Professor, you have to keep drinking…" and Harry poured the rest of the potion in Dumbledore's open mouth, reaching up to fill the goblet again. Harry felt incredibly disgusted with himself, and even so he knew he should go on. If he should drink the potion, he too would be unable to get them out of there as quickly as possible. _It's a safe bet this potion won't kill me. Other things might._

"I don't want to, don't make me…"

"This will make it better…" Another goblet. Harry couldn't see inside the basin, but felt the potion was half way gone, by then.

Dumbledore shouted in pain and lied on the floor, cowering. "Make it stop! Make it stop!" Harry stood up to fill the goblet yet again. At least four goblets of potion left…

"This, professor, this will make it stop…" Dumbledore seemed convinced and opened his mouth. But when swallowed the potion again, he screamed:

"KILL ME! KILL ME, INSTEAD! IT'S TOO MUCH!"

"You have to keep drinking, sir…" Harry mumbled, and made Dumbledore drink the potion again. Both were shaking head to toe; Dumbledore from pain and Harry from anxiety. Harry, however, managed to get himself calm and to make Dumbledore drink the remaining potion.

The headmaster relaxed on the floor, then, and while he rested Harry went to get the locket. But just as a precaution, he floated it to his pocket, afraid of touching the remaining potion on the basin.

"Water…" Dumbledore pleaded. "Water…"

"Water? Oh." Harry caught the goblet and aimed his wand towards it. "Aguamenti!" Water appeared inside the goblet and by the time Harry kneeled to reach Dumbledore, it was gone. "Aguamenti!" The same happened again.

"Water, please, I'm so thirsty…"

Harry then realized what the real trap was. The Inferi were inside the water from the lake, the only water available, waiting to attack if someone touched the water. A person in Dumbledore state would reach for the lake without thinking… Harry suddenly looked for Dumbledore, crawling for the lake. The first thing he thought of doing before Dumbledore could touch the water: "Petrificus Totalus."

He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. If he were to get the water of the lake, the Inferi would attack, for certain. But, if he didn't, sure Dumbledore would have an adverse effect from the potion. The point of the potion was to make the person who drank it call the Inferi.

How could he get rid of all of them…? Harry glanced at Dumbledore. He could just make all of them stop. Suddenly, he remembered something: Hermione immobilizing all the Cornish Pixies in Gilderoy's class. Would it work…? He grabbed the goblet and walked slowly towards the border of the island, kneeling to fill it with water, twirling his wand with the other hand. As soon as he retreated, gray corpses started to rise and try to reach him.

"Immobulus!"

The Inferi stopped.

With several deep breaths, he filled the goblet with water from the lake, in an empty space between an Inferi and another – they stayed still – and Harry went closer to Dumbledore. "Finite Incantatem."

"Water…" Dumbledore's breathing went shallow.

"I have water, Professor." Harry turned the goblet into Dumbledore's mouth. Although, this time, the headmaster seemed to get better. With another goblet of water, Dumbledore said:

"You stopped them, Harry? All of them? Well done."

"We need to go back, Professor. I will take you to the boat. The locket is with me." Harry pulled Dumbledore's good arm over his shoulder and dragged him to the boat. It was lifting by the Inferi which were trying to rise from deep below, but still started to move alone, with the cracks of bones breaking. Harry closed his eyes to spare himself from the view.

They made their way back to the border, and to the place they found the entrance with Harry supporting Dumbledore.

"The arch needs more blood."

"I will do it, sir." Harry looked for Dumbledore's dagger in the pocket he saw Dumbledore putting it and did a scratch on his arm, smearing the wall with the few drops of blood the wound released. The arch appeared again. Harry dragged Dumbledore along in the tunnel, and rested him against the cliff, when they were out of the cave.

Dumbledore was pale, and weak. "We still need to go back. Keep the locket with you, Harry and hold my arm." He stood up, vacillating slightly. "I will be fine… The worst already happened."

With a pop, they were gone and landed in front of Hogwarts' gates. The dark mark floated high in the sky.

P.S.: So you guys still didn't get the answers of the last chapter. Sorry… I think the next chapter will be way more enlightening than this one.

Loha: It would be a kick in the poor man's nuts if something happened with her. Although, as you know, I am fond of torture. Very much so. Let the table open, much worst can (and will *mwahaha*) happen.

Blue Luver 5000: I'm very sorry for your loss. In a lighter tone, glad you are back!


	121. Chapter 121

Chapter One Hundred and Twenty – Pockets

"What…?" Harry walked past Hogwarts' gates, looking around. Hagrid's hut was on fire, and the air smelled like smoke and burnt meat and piles of ashes were nearby the door. A fire burned in front of the hut's door. But to a closer look, Harry realized it was Hagrid, burning. And dead. The light breaking the darkness on the grounds came from the moon, the fire, and the spells being cast inside the castle. A manic laugh filled the night and a red light went on Dumbledore's direction, a few feet behind Harry, but missed the headmaster.

"Dumbledore!" A heavy lidded woman said, her hair all knotted and messy. "You can't imagine how I missed Hogwarts!"

"I can't say I miss all my students, Bellatrix." Dumbledore replied, trying to knock her down with hexes, but he was far too weak to do anything… "But I suppose you mean you missed Hogwarts burning."

Bellatrix cast a spell upon Dumbledore that made him go to the floor, screaming in pain.

Harry froze watching the scene, but soon someone took a handful of his hair and pulled him back. Harry bumped with the front of another person, and a wand was put across his neck. "Voldemort has all your friends on the Hall of Prophecy. Weasley, Granger, Lovegood. Longbottom and the younger Weasley are still amiss in the battle. He has Sirius Black as well." Snape muttered in his ear. "I didn't know. He didn't tell me. Only now he called me to fetch you. I'm sorry, Harry… But you will have to come with me if you want to see your friends alive for the dawn."

Harry nodded slightly. He saw a flash of green light going towards Dumbledore. But in a blink of an eye, he and Snape were gone, appearing on the dark Atrium of the Ministry. Snape grabbed him by the arm, strong enough to bruise. "The Dark Lord awaits you." And then added in a hushed tone: "Keep your wards up, Harry. I don't know where you were with Dumbledore, and why you were gone. Whatever happened, don't let Voldemort see anything."

They went to the Department of Mysteries by elevator and went past the door, which led to a circle room with polished floor, and twelve handleless doors. "Hall of Prophecy." Snape said, and the walls rotated, and another door was in front of them. Snape dragged Harry across it, now looking straight, his black eyes were cold and hard, then instead of slight desperate, like before.

The Hall of Prophecy was a vast, cold chamber, with shelves towering above them, lit by blue-light candles. Orbs filled the shelves and some emitted blue light, others were cold and dead. Snape lit up his wand, since only the end and the beginning of each row had candles, making the middle fall into darkness. They walked for what seemed to be an eternity for Harry.

A short distance from row 50, Harry heard a desperate scream: "NO! MAKE IT STOP!"

The voice was Lila's. He remained in silence, however, and finally a bit after row 97, they reached Voldemort. He was holding Lila by her hair and she was kneeling on the floor, her fists clenched: "I swear I wasn't fighting against you!" she said, through the tears rolling down her face. "I was spying on the Order. Black has to stay locked at…" she swallowed hard. "Well, I can't say, but he has to stay locked there! The real Black would never appear!"

A Death Eater each held Ron, Hermione and Luna. The hostages were wandless, it seemed.

Hermione cried profusely, and Luna had only one single tear running on her face, her big silver eyes for once looking scared, not aloof. Ron was quivering, and biting his lip in a tentative of containing his body.

"You filthy mudblood!" Voldemort hissed, lifting her up and making her look at him. "You are lying! You thought you could pass as Sirius Black…? Fool me? I don't think so."

"I never wanted to fool you." Lila replied, her voice a thin stripe. "I would never lie to you… _My Lord_."

Voldemort pulled her hair with a firmer grip, so strong she winced. Yet she made no move to remove Voldemort's hand. He glared at her for a couple of seconds and narrowed his red eyes: "I will deal with you later. I have more important matters to deal with now." He threw her away. Lila fell on the floor and crawled away a few inches, curling into a ball. Voldemort's eyes turned to Harry. "Oh, I haven't seen you arriving. I was dealing with… Other matters. Now, Harry, you must know I've been after something for a long time. You, precisely. I can't touch you or otherwise hit you with any spell meant to hurt. I can hurt your friends, however. And do not doubt that I will… If you don't hand me your prophecy." He pointed with his wand to a light up orb, at his side. Snape released Harry with unnecessary strength.

"H-how…?" Harry asked. "How did you make all this?"

A person came to light, giving a sweet laugh. It was Umbridge with her eyes strangely fixed. Behind her, Lucius Malfoy appeared.

"Well, you would be surprised." He said. "She's under my control, and has been that way ever since the start of your term. I feared a bit of torture, blackmailing, and threats to kill her made by the Dark Lord were not enough. So I put her under the Imperius Curse. And she let a few Death Eaters inside Hogwarts… The aurors are there, and so here you are, Harry. Defeated."

Voldemort smiled. "Indeed. I can't kill you. But we have your friends. They are not under the same protection, so please hand me your prophecy and we shall see for how long you will be able to be undefeatable. Rookwood, crucio the Lovegood."

The Death Eater holding Luna whispered "Crucio" and soon she was debating against him, trying to release herself.

"Stop!" Harry shouted. "I will give you the prophecy. Just stop."

"You heard the boy." Voldemort said smoothly and Luna relaxed, still shaking a bit. Harry walked past the Death Eaters, and went to where Voldemort had pointed before. He found an orb above a tag with his name.

_S.P.T to A.P.W.B.D_

_Dark Lord and (?) Harry Potter. _

Harry grabbed it and gave it to Voldemort.

"Let us hear it." he said.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..._" Trelawney's voice filled the surroundings, sepulchral. Voldemort, enraged, threw the orb on floor.

"Useless!" He grabbed Lila by her hair again, pulling her to stand. "I'm afraid I won't let anyone leave. Then, since you called me your lord, kill the other mudblood. Come on, pick up your wand!"

Harry saw Snape discretely pulling out his wand, ready to attack and blow his cover, when a shelf blew up, sending pieces of orbs everywhere, some of which scratched Harry's face. A white smoke covered everything and blinded him, turning red and green as spells were cast. He reached for his wand and cast a shield around himself, ready to fight, when someone touched his shoulder:

"Come on, Harry, we need to go." Lupin said, pulling Harry by the arm. "You are not safe here."

"But…"

"Yes, everyone is being saved. I just found you first."

Harry went willingly after that, and soon they were out of the cloud of smoke. "How did you find us?"

Lupin didn't reply, only let go of Harry and stopped, short breathed. "I'm not sure. I just received the patronus… I don't know what happened, but the Death Eaters are gone."

Two people came into their direction. Kingsley and Luna.

"Where are the others?" the auror asked.

"I'm here with Hermione." said Mrs. Longbottom, joining them with Hermione following her. "Tonks already left with the Weasley boy, I saw them going away. We should follow their example."

Kingsley nodded. "I suppose Black can find his way home alone."

"We all hope so." Mrs. Longbottom took the lead out. "The cowards fled as soon as I arrived, so I don't think he is hurt."

After crossing the street in front of the number 12, Harry remembered of the slight weight of the locket. Hagrid was dead and so Dumbledore if what he saw was correct but… He still had a horcrux with himself.

"What exactly happened?" Lupin asked when he entered the kitchen, seeing Mr. Weasley sitting there.

"Well, apparently the Death Eaters created a diversion on Hogwarts to occupy the aurors while they went to the Hall of Prophecy." Mr. Weasley spoke, rubbing his forehead and sighing heavily. "McGonagall will deliver your trunks to here later. I'm afraid Hogwarts is unsafe. Bellatrix killed Dumbledore. Merlin knows what happened to everyone else. The Ministry probably will find a way to blame Sirius for what happened and Voldemort is still in the shadows."

"Umbridge was under an Imperius." Hermione noted weakly. "If Voldemort remains in the shadows, then Hogwarts will be taken…"

"Yes, exactly." Mr. Weasley said.

Harry straightened himself on the chair. "What about Snape?"

"We don't know where he is." Mr. Weasley replied. "He's on our side for certain, however. He helped us protect the students and told us he knew nothing of the plan. Snape later was summoned by Voldemort and disappeared, but he did all he could."

"Lies." Hermione said. "He did nothing while they cast a Cruciatus Curse in Luna."

"You would be dead if he reacted." Harry argued. "And I saw he was going to when Voldemort told Lila to… To kill you. Snape saved me last year, created a plan to catch Crouch Jr. and protected the prophecy the best he could. Voldemort doesn't trust anyone, Hermione. That's why Snape didn't know of the plan Voldemort had of ambushing me. He told Snape about his plans before, remember, and I was saved."

Hermione had no arguments, then.

"And about Ginny and Neville? They are still there?" Ron questioned.

"We… We don't know." Bill replied.

"I saw that…" Harry thought twice about giving the news, but took a deep breath and blurted out: "Hagrid. They killed Hagrid as well."

"Oh." Tonks fell onto a chair, almost pulling her hair out. Bill stopped her from doing so by gently hugging her by the shoulder, standing as he was. "I could have stopped it… I listened to him asking for help but… I went to save the students. I-I thought…" Her voice dropped.

Bill hugged her tighter. "It wasn't your fault. It was no one's fault."

"Why were you talking about Sirius Black, though?" Luna said, sitting there as if she had been there before. "Is he innocent? He's part of the Order?"

"Well, yes." Mr. Weasley crossed his fingers over the table, looking at the door. "He was the one who warned us about the ambushing on the Ministry, in fact. But he isn't back yet…"

"How did he find out?" Ron asked. "Wasn't he supposed to stay here?"

Lupin sighed. "True. But if he did, you all would be seriously hurt or possibly dead right now… If he's not back in five minutes, we will be moving the Headquarters to the Burrow. The spell weakens in the case of his death. If we weren't attacked here yet, it's because Voldemort is waiting."

The door flung open. Sirius stood there, his jaw clenched and his brows furrowed.

"What took you so long?" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"Nothing." he said, going down the stairs and waving his wand. Potatoes flew to the counter and a knife recently out its drawer started to cut them. "Let's have dinner and get some sleep."

And they did so, although no one spoke. Harry could've told them about the locket and the horcruxes, but thought it wasn't the right time, and he had other worries in his head, such as why Snape wasn't there yet. They all went to lay down and try to sleep, although Harry couldn't even stand still. He silently left the room, locket and wand in hands.

Harry went to the Entrance Hall and opened the locket, wand at ready for whatever was inside of it. Only a note fell on the floor.

_To the Dark Lord,_

_I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope when you meet your match you will be mortal once more_

- _R.A.B_

He had to read it three times before absorbing the content of the note. It wasn't the real horcrux. R.A.B, whoever he was, had taken it.

"What are you with your filthy hands on my master's locket?" Kreacher standing in the end of the staircases, muttered. "Have you been through Kreacher's belongings?" The elf started to walk on Harry's direction, sure intending to harm. "The young Black told me to keep it with my life."

_R.A.B._ For more unlikely it seemed to Harry at the moment, perhaps the last B meant Black.

"No!" Harry whispered as loud as he dared. "I got this on the cave. Inside the cliff. With the lake. This is the fake horcrux." Kreacher stopped and his eyes went from Harry to the locket to the note. "Here, read it."

After a few seconds, when the old elf skimmed through the note, and Harry asked: "Who is R.A.B?"

"Kreacher won't tell! Kracher won't tell!"

"Kreacher, shut up." Sirius appeared, coming from the kitchen with a mug on his hands. He turned to Harry and saw the locket. "What is this?"

"Uh… This was supposed to be a horcrux." Harry said. "An object with a part of Voldemort's soul. That's why he doesn't die. I was after this with Dumbledore when Hogwarts got attacked." Sirius still seemed confused, but Harry went on anyway: "This is fake. Kreacher has the real one."

"How…? This is true, Kreacher? Answer me, this is an order."

The elf said yes with his head, against his wishes.

"The young master told me to keep it." Kreacher looked to the note with reverence. "Young master died, but Kreacher lived and Kreacher does as young master pleases. He told me to come back and keep it."

"Young master?" Harry questioned. "Who is young master? Is he R.A.B?"

Sirius jaw dropped. "But… Kreacher, give me this." He not so willingly did as he was told. "I know who this person is…" Sirius muttered. "Regulus Arcturus Black. He was my younger brother."

"…Your brother? Do you have a brother?"

"Had. He… He died, many years ago. I thought Voldemort killed him; he was a Death Eater, after all. But, apparently, I got him all wrong." He returned the note to Kreacher. "You can keep this. But bring the real horcrux here."

"Ah..." Harry couldn't even imagine Sirius had a brother. They barely spoke in the last couple of years where Sirius was at Grimmauld Place… Nor did Harry have any interest by the Black family tree. Not to mention, said brother being a Death Eater, deserting Voldemort and dying just so a horcrux could be destroyed was of much shock. For both Harry and Sirius. "How old was he, when... He died?"

"Seventeen… No one found his body to bury. He just disappeared. I had a good laugh when this happened. I thought he couldn't keep up." Sirius pursed his lips. "Little did I know he would manage to do better against Voldemort than me."

Soon Kreacher returned to the room, the real locket on hands, still caressing the note from Regulus. Harry held the locket, shiny as when it had been around Merope's neck. He passed his fingers over the emeralds, and following the trace of the S.

"And this is the only horcrux, whatever that is?" Sirius asked.

"No."

He didn't know where Helga Hufflepuff's cup was, Nagini was out of reach and two horcruxes remained unknown. But, he realized, his task was to find and destroy all the horcruxes. Because one couldn't live while the other survived.

P.S.: Yes, this is the title of the chapter. Yes, I've been away for a while, but as an apology, there will be another chapter tomorrow. Yes, things are getting harder. I didn't have the time to go through the reviews, but I will answer them by PM tomorrow or in the next chapter.


	122. This is not a chapter Only a question

First of all, I want to say I'm so sorry about the lack of updates.

And second, I want to ask a question: you who followed me this far, knows my English is not _that_ good and I'm still struggling to set it right. The reason the chapters aren't coming out are my current beta reader, who I am very grateful for, has been busy (they* have a life after all). But the story is finished, the chapter are written and I'm not going to quit the story.

So, rambles.

To the question: the beta reader is for you, mostly. This might be my last fanfic in English. Unless I have another good idea. For all I know, this could be my last fanfic ever, since I've moved to original fiction and just finished my first draft of my novel and will be busy for a while with it. So do you want me to continue to submit my chapters to beta reading or you want for the chapters to be updated as they were (as fast and _almost_ as bad grammar-wise)?

Because the decision is up to you.

Personally, I don't mind waiting, but... Well.

Up to you guys.

- Wendelin W.

*gender neutral, ya know...


	123. Chapter 123

Chapter One Hundred and Twenty Two – Allies

Lila didn't know what happened. Firstly, everything in sight flashed white, red, green and blue. She was in pain, she was lost, and still she had the perfect opportunity to escape. Would it be worth it, though? Secondly, no one would have her back at Grimmauld Place, if not for Sirius. But he was in a smaller number there, she knew very well. Draco would be in danger, too…

She stood up, paying attention to her surroundings not to get hit. Someone cupped her elbow softly.

"If you want to go, the time is now!" Sirius muttered. Lila looked around, to see if someone watched them, and whispered back:

"How…?"

"The mirror. I heard everything." He swallowed hard. "I'm sorry I took so long to show up. Can we go now?"

"I can't go. Thank you, but I can't… No one wants me there, and Draco isn't exactly safe if I escape. I'm sorry, but I have to find Malfoy Sr." Lila mumbled, and gave him a hug. "I still have the mirror in my pocket, remember? We will be in touch."

"Crucio!" And Sirius fell on the floor, convulsing in pain. Lucius Malfoy appeared from the smoke. "You better try harder than this to keep your lies." he said. "You are coming with me, either you can keep up or not. Crucio." Sirius relaxed. "And I'll let you keep the mirror to keep your little friend informed." Malfoy scowled down at him.

Then Sirius was gone, and Lila saw herself in a dark room. Although it was well-lit by candle lights on the ceiling, the walls, covered with panels made of dark wood, sucked all the light. The room was empty, if not for a high-backed arm chair, of deep green velvet.

"Well, aren't we early for the party?" Lila said with a half-hearted laugh.

Her companion didn't reply. She swallowed hard, then. Not daring to check with the mirror if Sirius was alright, considering Mafloy Sr. left him on the floor in the middle of a battle, she worked to close her mind the tightest possible. Right on time, because Voldemort appeared in the very next second, and sat on the arm chair.

With him came all the Death Eaters present at the Hall of the Prophecy attack.

"Well, well, well…" said Voldemort, chin resting on his hand, and index finger tapping his cheek. "Aren't you a surprise, mudblood? Why are you here?"

"To serve you, My Lord." Lila tried not to stammer on her words, and bowed stiffly.

"Liar." Voldemort straightened himself on the chair, leaving the fingers entwined on his lap. "As far as I can see into your mind, you know nothing. Well, I already expected it regarding the Order itself, since the children can't attend the meetings, however… How could you possibly not remember your old friend Harry Potter at all? I can't see him in your mind."

"He's an enemy, now." Lila replied as she let Voldemort see what happened on the Hogwart's express in the beginning of the term.

Voldemort didn't seem impressed. "I can't tell if you are letting me see only what you are allowing me to see, or you are telling me the truth. You are, in fact, here, when you could have escaped, and would have if you wanted without any doubts. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, for now. Step closer, mudblood."

Lila did it, although glancing briefly at the older Malfoy for some reassurance. Sure, the only reason he wanted her alive was because of his son… It didn't made his value as an ally on Lila's eyes any smaller; even though he tortured Sirius, he kept silent about everything he previously found out. Not to mention, they aimed at the same objective: keeping the loved ones alive.

Malfoy nodded slightly, and she went all the way to stand right in front of Voldemort. His failed attempt of invading her mind was of notice to her, but she resisted, and even managed to say: "Yes, my Lord?"

Her lord snorted in response. "You won't last long, mudblood. Show me your left arm."

Oh. _The Dark Mark_. Lila didn't even blink at that. "It will be a honor." she said, rolling the sleeve of her jacket up. Voldemort tried once more to see what was going through her mind. He saw nothing but Sirius on the Hall of the Prophecy's floor, squirming under the effects of the Cruciatus Curse. Lila hoped he was alright, however Voldemort could not see her worry for Sirius.

So he touched her forearm with the tip of his wand. Lila felt her knees weaken as her arm burned, although she remained still, biting the inside of her cheek. As the burning went on and the black leathery skin formed the shape of the Dark Mark, the pain was almost unbearable. But if her mental wards should break, everything would be over… And Voldemort once more failed to truly see what she knew.

He scowled as Lila slowly lowered her recently branded and swollen arm. "Lucius! Get the mudblood a room, she will be staying…"

"Yes, my Lord." Malfoy replied, and pulled Lila by the right sleeve, out of the room and to a well-lit and richly furnished corridor. "So congratulations." he said. Lila had to almost run so she could keep up with his large and rushed strides. "You know what he intends to do, am I correct?"

"He suspects I know Occlumency. And he will torture me until I break down."

"Exactly."

"But the thing is that I won't." Lila said. "Your entire family is in my hands, now. So you won't let me, even if I want to."

"Correct once more."

Even the light movement of the air hurt her Dark Mark, and Lila finally moaned in pain. "This hurts."

"Yes it does." Malfoy stopped and turned on his heels to open a single white door, with a silver knob. "This is your room. I will be sending medicine, clothes and food." Lila nodded and entered the room. "But don't flatter yourself much, mudblood. I'm doing this for my son." And he slammed the door shut in her face.

"Well, at least he's doing it." Lila muttered to herself.

"You were branded." Sirius' voice could be heard, through the fabric of the jacket. "You have to get out of there, Lila!"

"I will." Lila threw herself in the bed, and the sudden movement sent a pierce of pain in her arm. "But not today." she said when she could speak again. Moving was out of question, so was taking the mirror out of the pocket. So they remained chatting only through voice.

"Unfortunately it's the truth." Sirius replied. "Because I won't be able to help you. I tried, I swear I tried, and now you are a Death Eater! I can't even… Argh!" he grumbled, clearly frustrated. "Why did you do this to yourself?"

"I will be fine. Malfoy Sr. is looking out for me… Even if reluctantly." The door opened with a soft click, and Sirius remained in silence. Lila sat up and saw a house elf carrying a silver platter and putting it on the floor beside the door. "Who are you?"

"I am no one, miss." The elf bowed and left quickly through the door. On the platter, there was a bowl of nice smelling broth, clean black robes, and a flask of a light blue ointment which, Lila found out, numbed the pain. Sirius wasn't on the mirror anymore, so she went to take a shower on the adjacent bathroom and put on her new robes, with a very discreet pocket on the inside.

_In Slytherin, you will find true friends_, once sung the Sorting Hat.

OoOoO

Snape watched Gayllen's ordeal without interfering. She learnt Occlumency quite well, it seemed, and Lucius was especially interested that she was kept alive and sane. His mind was occupied with other things, such as what was he supposed to do then. Harry would have to stay locked at Grimmauld Place, Privet Drive wasn't safe anymore.

If Privet Drive wasn't his home, then the wards were canceled. And Harry needed them, for whatever Dumbledore set up for him. They didn't actually spoke about that, but they would. As soon as Snape managed to see him, that is. He didn't know when _that_ would be. When Lucius pulled the girl out of the room, Voldemort said: "You are all dismissed. You stay, Severus."

Nott, Rockwood, Avery and Mulciber left in silence. Snape didn't show any signs of acknowledging their departure.

"Yes?"

"Well, you might have noticed the prophecy didn't give me any worthy information."

"I have, indeed."

Oh, indeed. The only reason why Dumbledore wanted to protect the prophecy at this point seemed to be only the extent Voldemort would go to hear it, after knowing only the people involved could have the orb. Aside from that, anything else Trelawney predicted was rather obvious.

"I want you to go back to the Order headquarters and search for everything that might help to deactivate the protections around Potter." Voldemort demanded. "And you will be back at Hogwarts by tomorrow morning. I am not sure what is exactly happening at the Ministry in the moment, but my loyal followers will steer the situation to a pleasant outcome. You will have your place at Hogwarts by the morrow, I am certain. Report back by tomorrow, please."

Snape left the room with his mind racing. What was he supposed to do…? The Order should have moved after realizing their head is on the wrong side. Should have. Everyone knew very well where Snape stood, a problem and also a blessing. When he disappeared at the doorstep of the Malfoy Manor he already knew what to do.

When he silently entered Grimmauld Place, he looked around very attentive. The lights were off, and everything was more than silent. Precisely what he needed to convince Voldemort that the Order had moved somewhere else, of unknown location. Not only Grimmauld Place would be safer this way, but Snape had a believable excuse not to give any information to Voldemort.

But soon he heard noises in the kitchen and went there, wand at ready, and as silent as a ghost. He opened the door slowly and…

Skeeter gave a low, fake laugh. "Come sit down, Professor, I have the sweetest scandals to tell you."

"I am honestly not very fond of scandals, you see." Snape replied, but entered the kitchen and closed the door slowly. And still sat down, though far from Black and Skeeter.

"Fudge isn't the Minister anymore. He backed off. And in a hush, it was decided Pius Thicknesse is the new Minister of Magic. He is, of course, Voldemort's footman. So there you have it. Umbridge is still Hogwarts' headmistress and you are still the Potions Master. We all went around and around, and we are left on the same spot."

"I disagree." Black said under his breath.

"Yes, and the dog went out for a walk." Skeeter added with a smirk, which grew broader when Black glared at her.

"Which was incredibly risky." Snape observed.

"You are still a spy because I showed up." Black retorted. "Where is my "thank you" cake?"

Snape was ready to reply in the same tone: "It is right in your-"

"Yes, yes, we are all very shocked from the previous happenings." Skeeter interrupted. "Now, can I go? I really need to sleep, today will be busy day, since I will have the headlines. Again."

"Try not to make noise." Black said. "Everyone is asleep."

"Yes, sir." Skeeter sneered, however still left silently. Snape was left alone with Black.

"Harry is resting, I suppose?"

Black nodded.

"Very well, then, I will come back as soon as I can to talk to him…" But that wasn't one of the most urgent issues. He needed a way to activate the boy's wards as soon as he could. If Harry couldn't go to Privet Drive… "Black, is there any room left?"

"No. All the rooms are full, and Buckbeak needs a room for himself."

"Isn't he sick from staying locked in so long?"

"Why do you care?"

"Just answer my question."

"Yes, yes he is. There you go. Happy?" Black looked away, sighing.

"Very much so." Snape mocked. "We will need to release it into the wild. Someone else is joining us."

"Who?"

"Everything in due time, Black." And Snape left to go to Hogwarts, the mystery of who was joining them at Grimmauld Place still hanging in the air. There were still many holes in Snape's plan for him to say for certain it would happen. But he would work towards it.

Snape had his breakfast at Hogwarts, where he found Longbottom and the younger Weasley eating at the Gryffindor table, apparently well and in one piece. But it was only a quick glance, soon Umbridge absorbed him on a chat about the plans of the day.

The students would stay at their dorms, and the teachers were going to fix whatever was broken at the castle. The Great Hall was clean and without any damage, although Snape supposed someone fixed the room before he showed up, when the sun was rising.

The teachers were divided in groups, and gladly, Snape went with McGonagall to see the conditions of the Astronomy Tower. Snape supposed Umbridge wanted Snape keeping an eye on McGonagall, however Umbridge was entirely mistaken on that behalf.

"Everyone is safe, everything is alright?" the Transfiguration teacher asked as soon as they were out of ear range.

"For the time being, yes…" Snape proceeded to fill her in with everything that happened in the previous hours.

"Oh that is bad!"

"It could be worst." Snape said. "And I have a plan. I would… Ahem, I would like if you helped me with it."

For the plan he had in mind to work, he needed to give a piece of information to Voldemort he couldn't give himself. Someone else had to spill it out. And who did it was McGonagall who agreed to act as if though she was under the effects of Veritaserum, and say what Snape planned for her to say. Then, when the night came, Snape went back to the Malfoy Manor.

"I bring you good news, my Lord." Snape said, standing in front of Voldemort, sitting on his armchair with a book opened on his lap.

"Do you, Severus…? What are they?"

"The Dursleys are the reason you can't touch the Potter boy." Snape said, as he allowed Voldemort to see McGonagall babbling about how Lily's blood on Petunia and Dursley Jr. kept the protections active, and as long as they lived, Harry was safe. "They live at a muggle neighborhood, without any protection whatsoever."

Voldemort thought about it for a couple of moments. Snape knew what he was thinking. He was torn n whether he could trust Snape or not. Because Black made the favor of announcing his arrival with blowing a shelf before the white smoke arrived. Snape personally didn't see Black coming, as he had his back turned, but Voldemort saw it. So he knew Snape didn't start the attack.

However Black was part of the Order. In Voldemort's mind, Snape could have called Black there, and could have lied about the Order moving headquarters, but still the new information was too good for Voldemort to reject it. And the way it was taken only counted extra points to Snape.

"Then you are going to kill them, Severus." the Dark Lord decided at last. "Make sure you do the job correctly."

P.S.: Snape + Black + Skeeter = perfect comic relief. Uh… This is the last chapter edited. You asked it. I am not saying I won't try to do my best to fix my grammar (because that's what I am always doing, or else things wouldn't have improved _et al_ around here), but I sure will fail some times. As you know already… So yep.

Nanchih: Well, glad you are willing to put it with me. Once I start something I just want to get over with, because I have tons of others ideas to work with and there's no time, so write fast and publish fast also. People are used to see a new chapter of this fanfic 3 or 4 times a week, if I were to drop the speed to once a month, a few would have my head cut off. And thank you very much.

Blue Luver 5000: I'm going to keep publishing without having my chapters edited by the so kind beta reader, so… Your wishes were fulfilled.

Loha: Thank you! Writing has been helping me so much with English, much more than the extra classes I used to take… About my novel, I will submit it to publishers in the next year (when it's done, obviously)… So it will be published in English by the next millennia. Or most likely never. I will probably be rejected, but, hey, I'll try.

Time2read and Luiz4200: Yes, I am back at the older speed.

Reichenfaust: I don't know if you can't tell, but I am not one either u.u

OO: Well, my grammar is better than the grammar in "My Immortal". I should win a Pullitzer someday.


	124. Chapter 123  What is lost

"Harry, dear, Snape is downstairs asking to talk to you." Mrs. Weasley said.

In a blink of an eye, Harry went downstairs. They had a handful of things to discuss since the night before and he desperately needed to ask Snape about what could be the unknown horcrux. Snape was sitting by the head of the table, legs crossed and chin resting on his palm. He looked strangely amused.

"So you _are_ well." Harry said, sitting on a chair at his right side.

He made a gesture of "so so" with his head. "You can consider the situation like this. Although we have an issue in our hands. You recall the reason why Voldemort cannot touch you, am I correct?" Harry nodded. "So in the way things stand in this moment, you are no longer safe. You need to be living with your blood relatives for the wards to work, and Privet Drive isn't safe anymore. Grimmauld Place is your home."

"I haven't thought about it."

"I have. I, as a loyal Death Eater, gave my Lord this bit of information and I am now in charge of getting rid of them. Which is why I have to get rid of them now."

The calm and ironic way he gave the news made Harry ask: "And what will you do instead?"

"I've been working on a potion since yesterday capable of simulating death. Though for now, it's more likely to cause it, but I will fix that. What I mean to say, is that I intend to fake their deaths and bring them here."

"_Here_? Are you joking? They hate magic!"

"They will learn to love it. All things considered, I shouldn't have put their lives at stake like this without asking them first but should Voldemort ever win this war, it isn't hard to imagine all the mugglekind being brutally extinct. I can't force them to come: they need to accept this place as their new home. As it is, I doubt they will refuse. I wanted to tell you in advance because I saw for myself your life with them wasn't anywhere near good, and bringing them here might not bring any good memories. It has to be done, however."

Harry didn't want to live his Uncle and Aunt again… Being ignored and mistreated all his childhood sounded worst and worst the more Harry got used to live around people who cared about him for a change.

"You have my word they will behave." Snape continued. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley will see to it, since I won't be able to come around here as much as before, considering I told Voldemort the Order changed to a new headquarters I no longer have access to."

"Well, if it's necessary then I suppose I will deal with it." Harry mumbled to then add in a stronger voice: "But I have something to say, as well. About what I was doing with Dumbledore while the Death Eaters attacked Hogwarts."

Snape remained in silence, waiting for Harry to go on.

"Voldemort made horcruxes. You know what those are?"

"Loosely. I know they need to be destroyed for Voldemort to become mortal. It does make sense in the light of how he kept alive even after I killed Quirell. But _horcruxes_? No one dared to make more than one."

"Dumbledore thought Voldemort made seven. He even said so to an old teacher of Hogwarts. The destroyed ones are Quirell, the Peverell Ring - an heirloom from Voldemort's wizard family - and his diary. That night, I and Dumbledore went to where Voldemort hid another one, Salazar's locket. Which is safe here, but I need the sword of Gryffindor or basilisk venom to destroy it. With Umbridge on the Headmaster's Office, I doubt we will get a hold of it."

"They don't need to be destroyed now. As long as they are kept safe, the destruction can wait. But three are missing."

"Nagini is a horcrux too, and so is Helga Hufflepuff's cup. There's a horcrux which I have no idea what it is, and I wanted to know if you had any ideas about what it could be."

"I don't. This is a secret Voldemort doesn't share even with his inner circle."

When Snape left, Harry headed back upstairs with a line between his eyebrows. What was the lost horcrux? How was Harry supposed to find it? He tried to recall all the memories Dumbledore showed him, and wasn't sure if he forgot something or nothing in those memories could help him at all.

His room was way more crowded than it was when he left. Ron, Hermione and Luna were there.

"I have a very interesting story to tell all of you." Luna said. "It is said Rowena Ravenclaw made a diadem which gave the wearer incommensurable wit and knowledge. The statue of hers in my common room has her wearing it. The diadem is lost."

Ron snorted. "And this is relevant to the situation because…?"

"Oh, I thought we were looking for something."

Hermione had her jaw clenched. Under the bed she was sitting upon, the end of an Extendable Ear stick out of the shadows.

"Wait…" Harry said. "Were you listening to the conversation?"

"Perhaps." Hermione replied and then gave in with a sigh: "Just the last part of it. I still had to pick up the ear in Fred and George's room and it's a war zone over there. How are you supposed to find this horcrux? Did Dumbledore at least give you some sort of clue?"

"Have you listened to the story I told? The lost diadem of Ravenclaw! He got Helga's cup, and Salazar's locket. What else could it be?"

Luna's argument was strangely spot on. It made sense Voldemort would look for something with as much history as the diadem… As much power, as well, if what she told was true.

"Do you know when it was lost, Luna?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I am not sure. Even the ghosts know this tale, so maybe the diadem was lost around the very first centuries after Hogwarts begun to function." Luna shrugged. "That's what I suppose, anyway."

"So the diadem has been lost for centuries, or maybe even a millennium." Hermione observed. "If no one could find it, how could Voldemort? The diadem can be anywhere!"

"Voldemort found the Chamber of Secrets alone." Harry said. "And found out how to make horcruxes alone as well. He's a very good finder."

Or so Harry hoped, otherwise he would still be as much lost as the diadem.

OoOoO

No One walked inside the room, with yet another silver platter on her head. Dinner. No One happened to be the house elf in charge of keeping Lila alive, and when questioned about her name, she said she was no one. Lila thusly referred to her as No One.

Better than mudblood, although the slur had lost its shock value. It was a just word. Blood of mud. Voldemort had mud on his blood too, and everyone called him "my Lord". Well, well, wasn't life strange? What an absolute honor to be called mudblood.

Thinking about him…

Someone knocked on her door several times. "Mudblood! Mudblood!"

"Yes..?" she said, after opening the door.

"The Dark Lord awaits you. Get yourself ready." Malfoy sr. then lowered the tone of his voice: "It won't be pretty."

"No kidding." Lila muttered to herself wondering what was coming next. From the night before, her scalp still bled a little and her arm was completely numb, and swollen, although the swelling subsided a bit. Whatever was coming next, someone would need to patch her up later.

Malfoy Sr. led her back to the throne room. It wasn't nearly empty this time. Voldemort sat on his high-backed chair as usual, and around him was a semi-circle of hooded and masked Death Eaters. Right in front of Voldemort, Charity Burbage, Muggle's Studies teacher, lay on the floor, right leg inhumanly twisted. A puddle of blood damped her clothes, and she tried to crawl away with her arms.

Voldemort sounded bored when he said: "Bella. Don't let her escape."

Lestrange, one of the few unmasked, laughed. "Crucio!" Lila could vomit to the view of Burbage twisting on the floor, but she hadn't eaten a thing since lunch. She knew Voldemort wanted to see her falling apart. No, not that day.

With the corner of her eye, she spotted other two unmasked. Narcisa Malfoy… And Draco. _Oh no_. He was taken as hostage on his own home. Voldemort would certainly punish _him_ if Lila ever did something wrong. Draco made friendship with a mudblood after all. He was a blood traitor.

"Crucio."

Burbage relaxed, with no strength left to try to run away… Or crawl away.

"Well, you escaped the last time if I recall well, mudblood." said Voldemort. "Not today. Kill her, if you want to prove your loyalty to me."

Lila hesitated. Burbage was going to die anyway, she repeated in her head as a mantra when she stepped forward to face the woman. _She's trapped. So am I._

_I can set her free._

"Avada Kedrava!"

The green light hit Burbage, and she was no longer breathing. Lila made sure to look Voldemort in the eye when she bowed to him, and left the room without a word. When the door clicked behind her, she thought she would break in tears.

Everything she did when arrived to her room was noticing that her dinner was still there, waiting to be eaten. As she picked the bread apart, a voice came from her pocket: "Lila?"

She took the mirror out of her pocket and put it on the desk, resting it against the bowl so it could stay standing. "Hey, Sirius. How are you doing?"

"It doesn't matter. How are _you_ doing?"

"I am fine, thanks for asking."

Sirius frowned. "No, you are lying."

"Me? Lying? What a surprise." she mocked and ate a bit of bread. "Shocking."

"What happened? What have they done to you today? Did… Did they hurt you?"

"You should have asked _I_ what've done." Lila muttered. "But I don't want to tell you. No, I don't want to. Who else is going to give half of a damn for me after today?"

She heard a snort. "Come on, Lila… You've done questionable things before and I am still here, aren't I? Whatever you did, it can't be that bad."

"Would you stand up for a murderer? A killer? That's what I am, Sirius, I killed Mrs. Bubbage!" And then the tears came, pooling the corners of her eyes. Her hands started to shake and she could no longer eat.

"It's… It's okay, I know it's not your fault. Uh… Just… Just stay calm… And... And breathe. That's what Voldemort wants to happen, remember? If you stay like this, he'll see through your mind."

Lila brought her knees to her chest, hugging herself, and doing as Sirius told her. "I don't want to stay here. It was a mistake. I want to go home, to my parents, and pretend I was never a witch to begin with." She rocked back and forth. "But I can't, I have to stay."

Oh, she had been naïve, and wrong about everything. She couldn't handle being a Death Eater, she couldn't stand her room and could no longer cope. Only after a day. But it was not only her. An entire family depended on her, and should she be selfish and run away – an option not completely impossible -, more blood would taint her hands.

No, she was trapped.

Or not. She could give up and not tell anyone anything. All it would take was a poison, or a drowning. Even a self-inflicted spell. Her musings were interrupted by Sirius:

"Whatever you are thinking, don't dwell on this."

"How do you know what I am thinking?"

"I've been there before. Killed my best friends, orphaned my godson. Created this whole mess. I am currently living in a house I swore to myself I would never go back to. I did stupid, stupid things in my youth I regret immensely, which, as you well know, involved someone else's life. Someone who didn't deserve, by the way."

Lila rested her chin on her knees. "Go on."

"And well. Here I am. Doing anything possible to make it easier to live with my past. So, think. What you can do?"

"I can stay here. And spy. Voldemort doesn't tell everything to Snape." Lila replied.

"So be it. No one can change the past, but changing the future is not that hard. For the record, you are even better than I was once. At least you are not doing anything for the heck of it."

Well, be as it may, decide to stay for the time being didn't mean she wouldn't find a chance to escape with minimum consequences. After swallowing her broth, No One came to take away the platter.

"Can you answer me something?" Lila asked weakly.

"It depends on the question, miss."

Lila pondered it for a moment. "Can you perform apparition, No One? Why do you come here in person?"

The elves at Hogwarts didn't need to show up to deliver the food in the Great Hall.

"To see what the mudblood is up to, miss. That's what Master Malfoy told me to do."

_No One _could perform apparition inside the Malfoy Manor.

P.S.: I hereby confess Lila and Sirius are my top favorite characters to pick at. Could… Could you guys tell? Maybe I could stick Lupin with pins for some variety.

LilDevyl: Well, the Dursleys aren't going to die anyway… Save your sorrow for the Weasleys. And maybe Mr. Crouch.

Loha: This gave me the warm fuzzies. It has been nine months since I started to try to write original fiction and only now it's working and the story didn't collapse 20K words in (unfortunate event). I'm trying. Anyhow, thank you. Will Lila succeed, though? Scenes for the next chapters… *~mystery~*

Saint Snape: Last chapter was still edited by a beta reader. This one isn't but I combed it again and again. So maybe it isn't awful.

ZabuzasGirl: Well, I usually take a day of rest between chapters. But I tend to update regularly.

Luiz4200: Draco didn't take the mark, though. Which doesn't mean he will have any easier.


	125. Chapter 124  Comfort Zone

"Do you honestly think they will accept this whole plan?" Lupin asked, out of nowhere. He and Snape were standing in front of the perfectly white front door of Privet Drive, number Four.

"The right question to answer is: do they really have a choice at all?" Snape was impatient. The voices from Petunia and Mrs. Durley could be heard from there – they were discussing in the kitchen whether they should open the door or not. "Now, if they are going to open door before it's too late…"

"It's certainly too late for a visit. Ten p.m." Lupin looked around. "And I really want to sleep, so…" And then he walked to his left and peered over the side of the house. He turned to Snape: "Perhaps we should knock in another door."

"This is ridiculous." Snape muttered to himself, a few moments later, while peering over the corner of the walls to check if the backyard was empty. The voices were clear there:

"I won't have them in my house at this hour of the night!"

"It might be important, who knows? Do you remember what we were told when Harry left this summer? _He's back_!"

"Do you think _I_ care if a freak like them is back or whatever? What this has to do with us?"

"I don't know, Vernon, but I want to know if it has!" Petunia's voice cracked down. "I lost my sister because of him! I don't want to lose anyone else. He won't stand a chance if he decides to murder another family." Her voice grew stronger again. "I guarantee to you, Dudley won't be able to escape like Harry did. I can't save him with magic. I will answer the door if you won't!"

"I think… I think we should go back." Lupin observed, and they retreated quickly, right in the nick of time to stand in the front door again before Petunia opening it, with Mrs. Dursley at her side. She seemed fearful and he, nauseated. Even so, Snape considered the situation better than he thought. At least _she_ was willing to listen.

"Come in." she said and opened the door further, before heading to the living room.

Mrs. Dursley pretended as if though the two visitors were not there. Snape, in turn, didn't address to him when he spoke, after sitting down in the opposite couch Mrs. Dursley and Petunia were established: "I'm afraid your family suffer great danger. There was an attack at Hogwarts a couple of days ago and unfortunately Voldemort's followers are on control of the school. Harry is hidden at the Order of the Phoenix headquarters and must stay there for the time being."

"What does this have to do with us?" Mr. Dursley snarled.

"Harry had to live here for a reason, already mentioned by Dumbledore. Now, Voldemort knows as well, but doesn't know the entire story. In short: he wants to kill you all."

Petunia opened and closed her mouth like a fish, without coherently forming any words. Mrs. Dursley went red at first, now he was just pale, grabbing the arm of the couch.

"How did he know about this?" Petunia mumbled at last.

Snape hesitated before replying. He wouldn't lie about what he did, and what was his job for the Order. The Dursleys would know sooner or later, living at Grimmauld Place. Better sooner than later. He took a deep breath and said: "I told him."

"You did _what_?" Mrs. Dursley shouted. "You told him? You put our family in danger?"

"May I?" asked Lupin. Snape nodded, and with a flick of Lupin's wand, Mrs. Dursley couldn't pronounce any word. Petunia was too shocked to speak.

"Allow me to explain." Snape said. "Yes, I did on purpose. But no, I intend no harm. I did it because Harry is, currently, without any protection around himself but the wards of the Headquarters. The place can be discovered and broken into at any minute. We have fully trained wizards ready in case this accident happens, though the situation is still very dangerous. Voldemort has left me the duty of killing you… He thinks I will complete the task. I won't."

He took the flask with his modified version of Draught of the Living Dead out of his pocket.

"This will slow the work of your heart and your lungs to a minimum. For muggle doctors, it will seem as if though you died. However, with a few drops of an antidote, you will return to normal functionality. Lupin is the responsible for digging your graves and retrieving you in safety to the Headquarters. It will be your new home, as long as the war lasts, I'm afraid."

Petunia showed little interest in the details of the plan. "How come he assigned _you_ for this… This job? Are you a… A…"

"Death Eater? A follower? Yes." Snape swallowed hard with a scowl. "Although I have changed my ways. I spy for the Order of the Phoenix, which is why I am responsible for Harry's well being."

Petunia jaw once again dropped. "How…? How this happened?"

"Being a Death Eater is much more than just hating muggles and believing in whatever Voldemort preaches, unfortunately." Snape looked away, fighting the urge of touching his Dark Mark by digging his nails into his thigh. He decided to be honest. Of course Petunia would ask questions about the truth. She knew very little about him, but that little was far too much. "A bad choice I made in my past that is all."

Mrs. Durley gave up on trying talking, and now listened very closely to the conversation. Lupin remained equally silent, although nothing he heard insofar was particularly new or surprising.

"I was happy when you disappeared. One summer, she showed up and wouldn't speak a word about you anymore. Barely spoke of Hogwarts at all, or mentioned magic. It was almost like a normal summer to me, without her showing off and being all secretive with you. I was a muggle, still am, I couldn't know about any of this. I always have been curious about what happened." Petunia laughed, almost hysterically. "Now I know, twenty years later."

"Funny how life goes." Snape mumbled. Or not funny at all, in his case.

Then Petunia sat on the edge of the couch. "But… We really have to fake our deaths?"

Snape remained silent, Lupin took it as a clue to answer for him: "Basically, yes. It's the safer route to go, believe me. Voldemort can't find what he's not looking for. The Headquarters cannot be found if not by selected people, so no one not on our side will be able to get in. Theoretically speaking, of course. Breeches always exist. Which is why we need Harry safe. I know you might not be very fond of him, but he's the only one capable of stopping Voldemort, and if Voldemort ever triumphs… Well, we will be into huge trouble."

"Then yes. I will do it. Whatever it takes." Petunia finally agreed with a weak nod.

"Hm, but firstly a few warnings." Lupin said. "The Headquarters are occupied by people you might need some time to adjust to the idea of living with… The house belongs to Sirius Black. Yes, the crazy mass murderer. Well, he has been unjustly condemned. He's innocent, and is, in fact, Harry's godfather. There's also Mr. Crouch, recovering from serious mental damage. He's docile and forgetful at times, don't trust him too much. The Weasleys are in charge of keeping the house running, you know them already. Hm… Who else? Take care with Fred and George, the two Weasley twins."

"Yes." Petunia replied, although her distant voice made Snape question whether she understood or even registered what Lupin said at all. "When…?"

"Tomorrow, if possible. Mix the potion with your breakfast coffee and make sure you are talking to someone on the phone. The potion takes half an hour to make any sort of effect." Snape stood up and put the flask on the center table. "Don't need to worry with luggage: all your clothes will be taken safely to the Headquarters and electronics do not work near magic."

He left the room, shortly after undoing the spell cast on Mr. Dursley. Lupin followed him, and asked when they left the house: "Are you alright?"

Snape snorted. "I have been worst."

OoOoO

Three soft knocks at the door woke Lila up. When she wasn't eating or at Voldemort's services, she'd rather sleep. The potion for dreamless sleep Malfoy Sr. has been giving to her was miraculous. Helped her to handle the pain. Bruises and half-healed wounds covered all of her body. She wasn't in much better aspect than all of her torture victims, after all.

Draco came inside while Lila picked up the courage of sitting on the bed, gladly fully clothed.

"What?"

Lila was pale and a couple of pounds thinner already, but then again, so was Draco. He had been tortured just as much as Lila was, although Voldemort didn't force him to torture other people, due to his family's so called loyalty. The older Malfoys were loyal to no one. As soon as Lila had nothing of value with her, the borderline nice treatment would be dead and gone.

_She_ would be dead and gone by then.

"News. Good news, I think." Draco sat by the edge of her bed. "My father heard something it might interest you."

"About…?"

"Hufflepuff's cup."

"The horcrux I told you about." Lila whispered. "Did Voldemort say something about it?"

She didn't tell Malfoy Sr. about the Order's knowledge of the horcruxes, of course. That would be too risky, nothing in his actions indicated he was in anyway less loyal to Voldemort's cause. He might not be loyal to Voldemort himself, as he tortured his son on a regular basis. However, saving a muggleborn to keep his son alive didn't mean he changed his way of thinking about mudbloods at al…

Her door wasn't locked but all the others were. Malfoy Sr. didn't intend any information to leak to the Order: he merely let Lila keep the mirror so she could stay somewhat sane. But Draco could eavesdrop once in a while… Malfoy Sr. remained unaware of this.

"Not exactly. He gave a cup for Aunt Bella to put on her vault at Gringotts. She doesn't know why he wanted to keep it at a safe place… Nor why it is so important. Voldemort increased the security around Gringotts because that thing is there."

"It's a horcrux, for sure." Lila couldn't even feel excited. "How do you know about it?"

"Aunt Bella was showing off to my father and my mother, but also complaining why the cup had to be from Hufflepuff."

Lila remained in silence for a moment. Someone will have to steal that thing off Gringotts, sooner or later. She needed to get away. Or die trying. Being underage, she couldn't use magic without Voldemort's consent. She couldn't perform apparition, Draco couldn't either.

But the house elves could, maybe…

"Does the vault need any kind of key?"

"No. The elder vaults don't. A key is too easy to be stolen."

"I will talk to the Order." promised Lila. "Come back tomorrow, I will say how it went."

As soon as Sirius' face appeared on the mirror, she said: "Could you keep a secret for me?"

He hesitated a couple of seconds before replying. "No. What if you need help?"

"You can help me with this one."

Silence. _Come on, Padfoot, wake up_. _Paddie, Paddie, Paddie…_ He sighed. "What do you want?"

"Someone to help me to steal something from Gringotts. Hufflepuff's cup is at your beloved cousin's vault."

"Bellatrix Lestrange's vault?"

"Yes. Draco told me."

"How are you thinking of doing this, for Merlin's sake?"

"I can pass as Bellatrix Lestrange. Saw her enough to know precisely how she acts and speaks. I still need to figure out a way to have her wand, and convince a house elf to get away with me and Draco, but…"

"This won't work. It's too dangerous."

"I don't mind the danger. Especially because the Order doesn't have better chances than me. The fault might fall on Snape. There goes our spy down the sink if that happens. I will figure the details out, I promise."

"Be sure I will tell the Order if you don't."

Talking to Sirius went better than what she expected. Although she wasn't sure about how Draco would react to the idea…

"What happens after it? Where would I go?" he asked after hearing the whole story.

"The Order headquarters, of course."

"And leave my father and my mother here? They will be skinned alive if we both escape!"

"Will they approve if they know you've been leaking information? They know I'm a liar, they don't know you are a blood traitor. What will your father think when he gets to know what you've been truly doing? Would he still protect you? Will you mother help us at all?"

"I don't know. She has been worried. Asking why I gave you a chance. What did you tell me. I'd bet a limb she knows something."

"What did I tell you, anyway? Which story you told her?"

"Potter and his minions mistreated you, of course. I smelled the opportunity or whatever." Draco shrugged. "Sounds better when I tell her. And still doesn't convince. She knows I'm lying."

Lila chewed on her thumb for a little while. "Try telling her the truth. If she _really_ knows you are lying and still stands up for you, maybe… I don't know. She's your mother. Give it a shot."

Later that day, she received yet another guest at her room. Narcissa herself, which entered already saying: "I will help you two to escape. But, be aware, Lucius doesn't know anything, and if something happens to Draco…"

"What can be possibly worst than staying there until the war ends?"

"Very well." Narcissa scowled. "What will be my part of the plan?"

P.S.: This is a Chapter with Underdeveloped Characters of the Dark Side of the Force. Petunia is a very interesting character to work with. Sorry for any bad editing on this chapter because I am ill and stuff, but I didn't want to wait to get better to publish the chapter… And it's kind of hard to focus right now. So yolo, swag swag, writing while trippy. Also, no review-replying this chapter either :(


	126. Chapter 125  Sweet Scape

Dudley couldn't remember much: only that he ate his breakfast and he slowly immersed in the darkness. Now, he felt as if though he rested his cheek against the kitchen table. So he merely adjusted his body better on the chair – his mind was still drowsy and he ought to continue his nap.

"Have you tested it, though?" said a crispy voice Dudley couldn't recognize.

"Well, let's just say there was a sensible decrease in the number of rats running at Hogwarts." This other voice was low and silky. Impossible to forget. Dudley opened his eyes all of sudden and sat straight. Sitting across the table in a kitchen which certainly wasn't his, the man which came to pick Harry up, in his 11th birthday. At his right side, a man with scars on his face entwined his fingers over the table. Dudley remembered him as well.

Although, in the left side of the man with hawk-like nose, another one, sitting with his face partially hidden in the shadows tapped his foot on the floor impatiently.

"At least this one is alive." he said, jokingly and his face came to the light. He had no beard and his hair was long, going way past his shoulders. He could've looked youthful, if not by his sunken eyes. Dudley knew him too. Sirius Black.

"AAARGHHH!"

In the surprise of recognizing him, Dudley went to the floor, along with his chair.

Black laughed. "Did they tell him about me?"

As the drowsiness passed, Dudley recalled the talk he had with his parents. Going to the Order of the Something Headquarters. No, they had no choice… Lastly, Harry's godfather is living there. He's not a murderer. "Oh" Dudley, then, stood up. "Ok." He picked up his chair and sat down, swallowing hard. He spotted other two people: a man with lopsided glasses and a woman, both gingers and wearing gentle smiles on their faces.

"What is ok?" Vernon asked, looking around with his eyes aloof. "Where are we…? Petunia." He poked her, who still napped with her torso resting on the table. "Petunia, where are we? Who are those people?"

She sat up slowly, but Vernon narrowed his eyes as if thinking hard. "Ah…" He looked around once more, this time aware of his surroundings. "So this is it? This old, musty house?"

"This is what?" Petunia mumbled, and then saw… What was his name? Dudley couldn't recall, but he knew his mother knew him already. "Oh. Yes, this is it." she scowled. "Apparently. Why is this house so dirty? Don't you have magic clean this up?"

"I would watch my tongue if I were you…" said Black with a smirk. "I heard the owner of the house is a bit… Lunatic."

"He is innocent, isn't he, mum?" Dudley asked. Something in the lifeless eyes set him off.

"_He is_." replied the man with the hawk nose. His voice went lower, and turned into a cold whisper: "Nevertheless, his warning stays. Watch your tongues, because we will only behave politely if you do as well. Is it clear?" Petunia nodded. Dudley followed her, but Vernon didn't. The man ignored him. "Very well, in case you have forgotten, I am Severus Snape, this is Remus Lupin," he signalized to the man at his right. "and this is, as you know, Sirius Black. Those are Arthur and Molly Weasley, responsible for the house for the time being."

"If there's anything you need at all, talk to us and we will see to it." Arthur Weasley said.

"And just as a matter of security, don't eat or drink anything my twin sons offer to you. I've talked to them, but you know what boys are like." Molly Weasley went on. "Talking about food, it's almost time for dinner. Arthur will show where you will stay."

Petunia seemed to have swallowed something sour when she said: "Can I help with… Something?"

"Oh, of course you can, dear. Maybe you can teach me a new recipe, people here must be sick of my food already."

Dudley decided to go with his father and Arthur to see where their rooms were. Despite the kitchen looking like a basement, the rest of the house seemed to be a manor left to the rats. The ceiling was high, and the light came from outdated lamps on the walls with ripped wallpaper and covered portraits.

"Don't make much noise while walking in this level." said Mr. Weasley in a mutter. "The portraits might wake up and Merlin knows how much noise they'll make with you around here…" So they climbed upstairs and other things were covered with a black fabric in the wall beside the stairs. "These won't disturb you unless you want to see them… They are dead, but the view isn't nice at all, so we covered them."

"What are they?" Dudley asked.

"Jarred heads of house elves."

"O-ok."

The first level, Mr. Weasley explained, was where the girls and boys slept in, although he didn't specify who. He and Mrs. Weasley along with the so called twins slept in the second (Dudley swore he heard a small explosion), while the third level stayed to them and Black.

Their room was big enough for five people to sleep in separate beds comfortably, although only a double bed and a single bed occupied the room, with plain white sheets. The wardrobe had its doors opened, showing the clothes neatly folded.

"Well, you can stay here or go wherever you want… Just pay attention to when the dinner is served." Mr. Weasley said before leaving. Vernon and Dudley looked at each other.

"I will stay here." Vernon sat on the double bed. "You?"

"I think I will just… Go to the kitchen."

But the first level wasn't empty and silent as it was before.

"Do you think there's a meeting happening down there?" asked a girl with brown hair. "Should we get the extendable ears…?"

"I will bring them." replied a blond girl, with an airy voice. She was the first to notice Dudley watching them from the upper steps. "Oh, hello. Are you Harry's cousin?"

Then, they all stopped talking and stared at him. The ginger twins and the other ginger boy who should be a Weasley as well, Harry and the brunette girl.

"Uh… Yes."

"Oh, I am Luna Lovegood. You are Dudley."

The girl with bushy hair licked her lips before saying: "I am Hermione Granger. This is Ron Weasley, and the twins are Fred and George. You know Harry already…"

Harry nodded.

"Are you… Going to the kitchen right now?" he asked.

"Yes."

"What about staying here and listen to what they are discussing with us?" Luna suggested. "If you go down to the kitchen, then they won't talk anything. We are not allowed to listen to the matters of the Order of the Phoenix…" And then she added whispering, as if confiding something important: "They don't know we listen to them anyway."

"Well, I will just get the ear." Hermione entered in the first door. Only then Dudley climbed down the remaining steps.

"So…What they usually talk about?"

"Nothing much recently." Harry said. "Everything is sort of… Slow around here."

Hermione was back with a string on her hands. Its color weirdly resembled meat. Dudley didn't know how that was an ear, but he figured out soon. One of the twins floated a tip of it to downstairs, and just like a radio turned on nearby him, he could listen to the voices of people in the kitchen loud and clear.

"Do you know something about any horcruxes yet?" Remus Lupin asked.

"It's not like I am in position of asking any questions." The Snape man replied. "Furthermore, he didn't tell anyone but Slughorn about the horcruxes he created. Anything slightly around the matter will be ignored. Or he will keep an extra eye on me… That would be unpleasant, to say the least. Even if we find them, I am not sure if we should destroy them right away. When Dumbledore destroyed the ring, Voldemort didn't have a body to feel. Now, he has one."

Dudley couldn't make a sense out of that snippet of conversation, but apparently everyone else could.

"So when we will destroy them?" asked Ron.

"I don't know…" Harry replied.

"But, if we have them all without Voldemort noticing, doesn't matter if they are destroyed or not." Hermione observed. "The magic of the locket isn't affecting anyone, so I don't see what the problem of stocking them is."Snape saying he should be going interrupted their conversation for a couple of moments and then she continued: "It's beside the point, anyway, Umbridge has the sword. And you can't go to Hogwarts, Harry."

Dudley got this conversation stuck into his head the whole day… Something in their whispery voices and frowns made it clear the situation was very dangerous and life threatening. He found out how actually serious it was in the very next day.

While coming down to the kitchen for a snack, he saw the front door opening slightly and closing. He didn't make a great deal of it until half an hour later when Mrs. Weasley left the kitchen and was back shortly after: "Did any of you see Black after lunch?"

Only Dudley and Petunia were in the kitchen by then, and they saw nothing. But then, they heard the sound of someone bolting towards the door.

"My gone."

"Cloak…?" Dudley asked. "What cloak?"

"The Invisibility the person invisible."

From way Dudley saw insofar, it sounded perfectly possible. Then he remembered…"I saw the door opening and closing when I was coming down here."

"Oh no..." Harry mumbled. "Sirius went out."

OoOoO

Lila couldn't stay still for more than a couple of seconds at a time. Bellatrix, as always, came to have lunch with the Malfoys and her beloved master. Narcissa Malfoy should bait her and obliviate her, to hide her tied in a cupboard. Someone, eventually, would miss Lestrange, but the time would be enough for Lila and Draco to be already at Gringotts and down the vaults. Narcissa would make sure of it.

As the plan unraveled, outside of her room, Lila's mind raced, thinking of everything they didn't cover. They knew the goblins locked a dragon down there, and by then, the enchanted waterfall would have uncovered them all. However, Narcissa warned the goblins used cymbals to scare the dragon away, so the dragon was a non-issue.

Even if it was not, a chained dragon was nowhere near the thought of having to battle with hordes of aurors and Death Eaters, with orders to slay them mercilessly. Now the plan was being executed, a bad feeling sat by Lila's stomach. What would she prefer: a few more months in the Malfoy Manor, or a battle?

Sirius would have no problem in giving up… "Any time you want," he told her. "we could just sneak you out of there. You don't have to do this."Lila didn't think he feared for himself. The Order would know Sirius escaped, and they could flee from Grimmauld Place. He never feared for his own life. A blessing and a problem altogether.

And then, the door opened. Narcissa and Draco rushed inside the room, and they brought with themselves Lestrange's wand, and her clothes. With a mere nod, Lila picked up the clothes and went to the bathroom to change herself.

As Lestrange, she called Sirius in the mirror. "Hey. I'm ready."

Sirius gave a half-hearted laugh. "I noticed."

"Do you have the cloak already, right?" He nodded. "Then we will see each other soon. Leaky Cauldron."

She went back to her room. Narcissa kissed every inch of Draco's face, and No One cleaned the wardrobe meanwhile. With a long kiss in Draco's forehead, Narcissa let go of her son. "Good luck."

"I will… I will need it."

"Well, then. Elf! Take them to the Leaky Cauldron and stay with them. Protect them with your life, if the situation comes down to it."

No One nodded. "As mistress wishes." She stood between Lila and Draco, and holding each one's sleeves, they were gone with a pop. In a bat of an eye, they landed in front of Leaky Cauldron. Lila looked around to see if they were seen by anyone. Apparently not.

Lila took the lead to inside of Leaky Cauldron and was readily greeted by the barman. "A firewhiskey."she demanded with the best sneer she could muster. "And pumpkin juice to me nephew." She then walked to an empty table at a corner, and sat down to wait the drinks and Sirius.

The drinks came first. Lila played with the glass of firewhiskey. She shouldn't have ordered it, but it would seem too weird if she didn't sip on it… Well, she wanted to find out what was so special about the drink, anyway. A small sip burned her tongue and her throat as the drink slid down to her stomach.

Occupied with keeping a straight face, she didn't see the empty chair at her side going closer to her inch by inch. All of sudden, a hand appeared in the air and retrieved the glass of her hand. Then the glass appeared empty on the table.

"Trust me, you'd rather be sober for this." Sirius whispered.

"I'd rather not." mumbled Lila, almost not moving her lips. Then she smirked: "Long time no see."

P.S.: Aaand I am back, lovelies, with my health fully restored so let me answer to the reviews which are still waiting for an answer in my email box. Sorry for time I took… Hope I didn't forget to answer anyone.

Loha: Yaay! Happy birthday to you! Belated, but, well...

Blue Luver 5000: I am not really sure of what to think about the Malfoys… I don't condemn them, but at the same time, I think they only care about themselves. But my story is all about fixing what (I think) is wrong, so there you go.

Time2read: Thank you!

Luiz4200: Oh yeah. Mr. Dursley. Thanks for catching it!

MaeSilverPaws1: Vernon, I think, is the most bigoted of all the Dursleys. Dudley lived all his life with his magical cousin, and in this particular AU, their relationship after Hogwarts is more like "I don't mess with you and you don't mess with me" so he's also doing kind of fine around other magical people… But let's see how everyone is going to react when some new and interesting guests knock on Grimmauld Place's door.

Saint Snape: Maybe the twins aren't much of jokers right now, but sure they will put their claws out soon… Wait and see.

T-TrainorTurkeyT: Well, the deaths in this fanfic are sort of in the spur of the moment things, so I am not sure if more people are going to die or not… The deaths in canon seem kind of unnecessary in this AU. Tonks, for example, doesn't have to die just to send a message of how war is so so so unfair to people and even (shocker) children. I think Lila and Draco are portraying that part of the conflict quite well, so at least Tonks should stay fine. But I won't promise anything.

Professor Radar: Yay, someone got my joke! High five!

LilDevyl: I don't think they will refuse Lila if she shows up at their door step with a horcrux… Only a thought.


	127. Chapter 126  Forgiveness

Diagon Alley wasn't anything like Lila remembered. The happy and chatty small families were no more: instead, large groups roamed up and down the alley, whispering to each other. When close to Lila, not even that. They would merely shut up and pretend not to see her and Draco. Some stores were closed, and Lila could see through the showcase that they had been looted and its owners, probably kidnapped.

"Just walk faster, eh? If they notice I am gone and flee from Grimmauld Place without us we will lose them." Sirius muttered. "For Merlin knows how long."

Lila sped up the rhythm of her steps, chin up and a sneer on her lips, like the ones she saw in the true Lestrange's face. No one could tell it wasn't her…

Aurors guarded Gringott's doors, with a strange type of wand: long, very flexible and golden.

"Honestimeters." Draco mumbled. "We need to confound them or else they will know."

"This is what I am here for." replied Sirius. By then, they were very close, and Lila was a couple of steps away from passing one of the doors.

However, the aurors guarding it looked around confused. Looked like Sirius had done his job. So she quickly went very close to them and tapped her foot impatiently. "Well…? You already passed those things on us, let us pass at once!" Draco and No One passed right behind her, and Sirius was somewhere at her left when she went to speak to the closest goblin. "I want to go to my vault." she said. "And be quick because I can't take too long."

The goblin peered at her over his glasses, suspiciously.

"There." She put Lestrange's wand on the counter. Her true wand was in an inside pocket, in case of emergency. "I can't believe you forgot about me already, I was here a couple of days ago, goblin!"

The acting worked, and the goblin returned Lestrange's wand to Lila. "Very well, I will take you to your vault now."

He led them through one of the many exit doors of the hall, to a hallway carved directly into stone, lit by torches. It reminded Lila of the dungeons at Hogwarts… Not much time passed since she was merely a student there, but it felt as if though decades passed.

The hallway ended by the borders of a huge hole. Innumerous vaults were carved on its walls, but the one they looked for should be nowhere to be seen from there. The goblin whistled, and soon a tramway appeared in front of them. He took a seat at the very front of it, while Draco and No One sat in the middle, and Lila sat at the end with Sirius.

Draco tried to play it cool, but his skin had green undertones. Lila could tell he felt a little nauseous. She didn't know if Sirius was worried or having fun. Could be both. As for herself, she only hoped the way down was calm…

But it wasn't. The endless loops, going lower and lower inside the cave wherein laid the vaults, made Lila lock her jaw so tight it gave her a headache. Though the ride would end soon. In a particularly closed curve, they went straight through a waterfall. Its waters filled Lila's eyes, nose and mouth, drowning her. The tramway turned left, leaving the rails, and they fell.

The ground became increasingly closer, and Lila still searched for her wand to do something about it, but Sirius said: "Aresto momentum!"

Then, they all landed smoothly onto the dusty floor.

"Impostors! Impostors!" exclaimed the goblin, running away.

"Not so fast." Sirius aimed his wand at him. "Imperio!"

He suddenly stopped walking and turned on his heels to join the small group formed by Lila, now on her original appearance, Draco, No One and Sirius, without the Invisibility Cloak.

"What now?" Lila asked.

"We have to find the dragon, of course." Draco looked around. "It can't be hard to find a _bloody dragon_ around here."

Sirius tried to catch his breath, and put his hands on his knees. "Merlin's beard, I wasn't expecting any of this. Too much for an old man like me."

Draco pointed to a solid stone wall not so far away. "There! Do you see the hole in it?"

"Yes!" Lila exclaimed, already taking the lead. "We don't have much time before the aurors arrive."

"I will hold them off, miss." said No One, staying behind.

"Don't be stupid. My mother didn't mean 'with your life' literally, of course. If you want to stay at least pay attention to when we are leaving."

No One stopped walking. "As young master pleases." And she was left, standing there.

"Just a question." Sirius said, with the goblin following him closely, humming a melody. "How we are going to leave with everyone after us?"

"A detail I didn't think of." Lila replied. "I didn't know about the waterfall. I suppose Narcissa didn't know what it served for… Well, now we know."

Then they were a few steps away from the hole, and Lila looked for the cymbals inside a bag attached to the goblin's right hip. She carefully stepped towards stone wall and peered what was beyond the wall. A chamber guarded by a chained dragon, with white scales and pale pink eyes. It immediately roared and spit fire towards her, but she ran away from the door of the chamber, feeling the heat on her back.

"We found our dragon."

"Oh, come on, we just need to use the cymbals." Draco took them away from her, and started making noise with them before going inside the chamber. The dragon roared, but cowered against a corner. So they saw the five vaults guarded by it.

One of the vaults had the name Lestrange. With a flick of Sirius' wand, the goblin put his hand at the vault's door. A series of clicking metallic noises followed, and then the door opened, revealing a badly lit room with a high ceiling and various high shelves, occupied by treasures like cups, golden cutlery and goblin made armors.

"Lumus." Sirius mumbled, and passed the light over the shelves above his head. "Do you at least know how the cup looks like?"

"Must be something with a badger." Draco replied. "And smaller than this cup here." While pointing to a cup, he accidentally touched it. "It burns!"

Not only that, but twenty other cups, equals to the one Draco touched, fell to the floor.

"Ok, so we can't touch anything _but_ Hufflepuff's cup." Lila observed, and lit up her wand as well. The aurors would be after them very soon, no need to spare the use of magic.

The task was harder than she first thought. Lestrange hid the cup behind three other very similar cups. Whoever wanted to have it, would have to touch the other three. Summoning spells didn't work, Narcissa had warned them already. So Lila just grabbed the horcrux, burning her arm and fingers.

"I found it, I found it!" she said and ran towards the exit, leaving behind a trail of cups. "Let's go!"

The pain wasn't nearly as important as the group of aurors arriving, visible through the entrance of the chamber. But No One handled them just fine, floating heavy rocks and throwing them at the aurors, although Lila couldn't see her, only the rocks flying and hitting the wizards.

"Sirius… A little help. How are we going to leave?"

"Ever wondered how it would be like to ride a dragon?" he asked, urging her to follow him by pulling her by the arm. "I did."

Draco made sounds with the cymbals, and the dragon cowered at a corner. Sirius made his way around it, mounting on its back and grabbing a spike which came out of the dragon's spine, making its way through the scales. Lila climbed second, and Draco for last. When the sound of the cymbals stopped, the dragon immediately started to roar and fight against the currents keeping it locked on the chamber.

Sirius blasted them, and the dragon went forward, spitting fire everywhere. The stone wall couldn't handle the power of the blows, and fell down. A smell of smoke filled the air when the fire hit those in front of them. Some aurors who escaped tried to hit them but missed the three mounted on the dragon, and it didn't feel the spells hitting it: all it wanted was to escape, so its wings stretched and they flew, towards the ceiling of the cave.

The three passengers helped it on the task of making the way to the ground surface, and bit by bit, they blew up the ceiling, although one or another rock passed dangerously close of them. Within seconds, the nose of the dragon broke the Hall's ground. The aurors were out of sight by then.

Everyone on the Hall screamed, and froze in shock while the floor was torn apart and the dragon surfaced, enlarging the tear on the ground.

"Aha, suckers!" Sirius exclaimed while blasting the ceiling of the Hall so they could leave flying.

The horcrux still burned Lila's hand, and the other hurt from the effort of holding tight to the spike, but she held tighter as the dragon lifted flight above Diagon Alley, and everything on the ground became smaller and smaller, until they were on green lands, flying over some hills.

Then they were past those hills, above a calm lake. The dragon lost height until its paws touched the water surface.

"Let's jump!" Draco shouted, before letting go. Lila desperately needed some refreshment for her hand, so she went shortly after. She sunk completely on the water, enjoying the peacefulness and the lessening of her pain…

But there was no time to waste like that. The sooner they went back to Grimmauld Place, the better. So she swam to the border, almost drowning. Her lungs and muscles hurt, her knuckles wouldn't let go of the cup or the wand, even though it was painful.

She finally found a place shallow enough for her to rise and tumble to the border, coughing up water. When she went out of the lake, she dropped herself on the mud, letting the grip on the horcrux and the wand lessen.

Someone else lay down beside her. "Draco?"

"She's dead, isn't she? The elf?" he replied, panting.

"I… I think so."

"We should've saved her."

Sirius appeared, then, and sat somewhere above Lila's head. "Merlin's pants, we stole the thing…"

The girl agreed with her head, sitting down. "And now we should go back."

OoOoO

"Five minutes. Five more minutes and we are out of here." Lupin said, standing by the stairs leading out of the kitchen with his arms crossed. Everyone's trunks were safely on the Burrow, and the kitchen was packed. Tonks, Bill, Shacklebolt, Mundungus Fletcher, Mrs. Longbottom… All of them were there, just waiting for an attack.

Snape was on the Malfoy Manor. Mr. Weasley warned him immediately about Sirius' escape, and some time later, Voldemort summoned Snape personally. He obeyed, of course. The wards were on place, meaning Sirius had not died, but if his location was a mystery, and if they would be safe for the next five minutes was, too, a riddle.

They hadn't heard any news from Snape insofar. Neither flee, nor fight. Just wait.

And Harry couldn't handle it, sitting on a chair with his arms strongly crossed over his chest. He trusted Sirius. If Voldemort ever put his hands on his godfather, the secret they have been trying to hide – the knowledge about the horcruxes – would be over. As well as Snape's façade. Everything would be over.

He didn't even want to think about it, even though he knew Snape might as well be dead right on that second. No... Harry would never forgive Sirius if that happened.

And then the front door opened, making a ward spell ring loudly on the kitchen. All the adults ran to the door and left.

The children stood up, wands at ready. Vernon, Petunia and Dudley hugged each other so tight they could morph into just one person. But no attack came. Just silence. Harry gave a small nod to Ron and Hermione, and was the first to leave the kitchen. Everyone stood on the small hallway to the front door, wands aiming at a target Harry took a couple of seconds to recognize after making his way through Tonks and Bill.

Lila, Malfoy and Sirius. Soaking wet, partially covered with mud. But Lila held something golden.

"This is…" Harry narrowed his eyes. "The cup? Hufflepuff's cup?"

She smiled and took a deep breath. "Yes. The horcrux. Are we forgiven now or…?"

P.S.: And the aftermath stays for the next chapter because I love cliffhangers. And Loha, thanks for pointing out those. For everyone else who reviewed, thank you big time. My schedules are completely effed up right now, I have classes **six **days a week and loads of homework, so the chapters will come out slower (maybe one after three days or so).


	128. Chapter 127 -- Headmaster

A.N.: I just made a tiny little slip up and didn't mention the coins with the Protean Charm at Grimmauld Place. Let's pretend I did…

"They could be Death Eaters in disguise." said Tonks, her guard still up.

Sirius laughed. "How? They couldn't force me to bring them here and well…" His eyes wandered around from Tonk's to Lila, but he looked away shortly after. "This isn't the kind of welcome I was expecting."

Only when she spoke Harry realized Hermione's presence right behind himself: "We should ask them something, right…? To check if they really are themselves."

"Hm…" Harry thought about the suggestions for a couple of seconds. "Answer me this: is Voldemort a pureblood? What is his true name?"

"He's a half blood." Lila replied, and Malfoy added:

"And his true name is Tom Riddle."

"Sirius, who is R.A.B?"

"My younger brother, Regulus Arcturus Black."

"How did you even _find_ this thing?" Ron walked through everyone else and approached Lila to get a hold on the cup. "Why is your arm burnt?" he asked after inspecting the badger carved onto the gold. "And what are you two even _doing_ here? I thought you… Well…"

One by one, the members of the Order of the Phoenix lowered their wands, in the mean time. Sirius grinned in approval. "Now, should we go to the kitchen? We have an injured here." He, Lila and Malfoy were the first ones to leave the hallway.

Harry's lips formed a thin line while they walked past him. He didn't know what to say to them, or what to think of it… As Lila passed, he eyed her left hand: her skin was red, and some points started to swell. He had no idea of how it happened, they appearing at the door step with a horcrux, and much more important, _why_.

"Well, I think we should…" Hermione pointed towards the kitchen. "Shouldn't we…?"

She took the lead towards the kitchen, although not everyone followed her. Bill, Tonks, Shacklebolt and Mrs. Longbottom stayed. To guard the door, supposedly, if anything went wrong. Lupin, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"This is going to be interesting." Lupin mumbled to himself, as overwhelmed with the situation as Harry was.

Vernon, Petunia and Dudley were pale as chalk, looking at the three newcomers with surprise, and meanwhile Lila, sitting on a chair, rested her left arm on the table with a scowl while Sirius tried to roll up her sleeve without hurting the area even more, without any success.

Luna sat there humming a melody. "So you are actually on our team?" she asked. "I found it weird you were here, but apparently everything is okay."

Malfoy had his jaw firmly locked and his arms crossed over his chest. "I suppose so."

Mrs. Weasley finally said something: "I will get some ointment for you dear. Sirius, leave it be, I will take care of it."

"Just… Just five me the ointment, Mrs. Weasley… I can deal with this myself." Lila replied, scowling ever further. Her sleeve had holes caused by heat, it seemed, and Harry could see something black contrasting against the red of her skin. Mrs. Weasley apparently noticed it as well, because she replied only a quick "of course" before heading to the cupboards.

"First things first." Mr. Weasley said, then, sitting down. "Care to explain to us what just happened? I am at lost, here."

Sirius sighed and leaned back on his chair. "The horcrux was in my cousin Bellatrix Lestrange's vault. Malfoy Jr. heard her talking about it. And then Lila decided to escape."

"Narcissa helped us." Lila went on. Mrs. Weasley came back with a flask of a light blue cream, and sat by Mr. Weasley's side, and Lila passed it on her hand and in her arm over the fabric of her sleeve, while explaining: "And then we went down the vault with me disguised as Bellatrix and Sirius with the Invisibility cloak. A horde of aurors came to catch us but..."

Malfoy interrupted Lila: "We escaped because of a house elf. There was no fight."

"House elf?" Hermione asked. "You took a house elf with you?"

"Yes, because we couldn't use magic without Voldemort's consent, so we needed a way to get to the Leaky Cauldron, and an elf took us there. No One, I called her… If it weren't for her, I think we wouldn't be here…" Lila replied then added in a lighter tone: "So there you have it. This is what happened."

Harry straightened himself on his chair. "Why…? Why did you do all this?"

"Do you want to know how I started talking with Draco? He came to tell me Voldemort returned, back in the beginning of the fourth term." The ointment seemed to start making its job, and Lila sighed with relief. "Then I… I lied to him. I didn't tell about the Order, nor that did I know it already about it. When Ron and Hermione heard us discussing in the train, he had just found out about the Order by his father."

"Oh… Then why didn't you tell us that?" Hermione asked. "I mean… Maybe we would take some time to believe in it, but…"

"And they say you are smart." Malfoy sneered. "Think about it for a second: would we be here with the horcrux if I just declared to the world I was a blood traitor and got disowned by my family? _Now_ I am disowned, that is for sure, but at least I did something worth of the risk. I couldn't afford telling you anything. I didn't want to, anyway. I wasn't, and still am not, looking for pats in the head."

"Well, I-" Hermione was about to retort, but Harry intervened:

"So it was all a plan."

Yes, it explained everything. Voldemort, after all, almost killed Malfoy… Even if he changed his ways to save his own skin, he still stole the horcrux. Lila was a different case. Guilt churned on Harry's stomach. They have been playing on the same team all along. Differently from Malfoy, she ran towards a dangerous fate.

"All a plan, yes." Lila replied, pulling her left sleeve up. There it was, pitch black, the Dark Mark branded on her skin, visible through the coat of ointment. Ron gasped and Hermione covered her open mouth with her hands.

"It didn't go as I expected, and Voldemort is _pretty mad_ right now, I can tell, but… Look, I'm sorry I lied to all of you and I shouldn't have. I paid my price, already. I just… Want to know if everything is alright now. Between us."

"Of course it is…" Hermione mumbled. "I don't even know what to say."

"And I assume Snape doesn't know about all this?" Lupin asked, then.

Sirius snorted. "Of course not. Would he let us do it if he knew? Not a chance. He won't be happy when he finally arrives here, though he can't deny we did something right for a change."

OoOoO

Snape never saw Voldemort that furious. He paced around his armchair, fists clenched and in the verge of pouring smoke through his ears. He summoned all Death Eaters by the Dark Mark, and set them to find the real Bellatrix Lestrange, as well as to manage several other tasks. Snape didn't know what for, and neither could imagine the reason Voldemort would be so angry.

"May I ask what happened, my Lord?"

"Already asked, anyway." he replied, then pacing back and forth. "I asked Bellatrix to keep an heirloom very dear to me on her vault at Gringotts and earlier today, the mudblood, Draco Malfoy and Sirius Black stole it and escaped."

_What…? _

"Bellatrix is missing still, and the Malfoys are being investigated. For you, I have a whole different task and you cannot fail on me. Tonight, you shall become the new Hogwarts' Headmaster, and control a task force of seven other Death Eaters to thoroughly inspect the behavior of the students. I cannot trust on Umbridge anymore, as the person controlling her showed to be less trustworthy than I thought."

"Which suspect behavior should I look for?"

"Make sure the students don't wander around, and pay special attention to those walking around alone. Inside of Hogwarts, there's an artifact I cannot afford to lose, and I don't want any students near it."

The irony of the situation was amusing – Voldemort just let a member of the Order of the Phoenix to patrol one of his horcruxes. Although finding it would be a harder task than it seemed: surely the seven other Death Eaters fellows would be watching him closely. Snape had to be careful…

Unfortunately, he didn't have the opportunity to sneak to Grimmauld Place and see they made it there safely, because Hogwarts awaited him.

When he first sat at Headmaster's chair at the Great Hall, and Umbridge at a teacher's chair, all the murmurs stopped. Then continued in greater volume. Oh, he knew what they talked about… Voldemort took over Hogwarts, even worse than Umbridge… Let them think that. The longer he remained as a spy, the safer they all would be.

He stood up and cleared his throat. All the gazes fell onto him, and he remembered why he hated teaching so much… And discovered giving a speech wasn't any better either. Should he say good evening?

"You all might have noticed the slight chance on the staff table display tonight… It is exactly what you've been thinking. I am the new Headmaster." They looked scared, terrified. Longbottom and the younger Weasley, at the Gryffindor table, tried to look as if though they were shocked too, though Snape could see the relief in their expression. "With that, come some changes. I instituted the Inquisitorial Squad, formed by Avery, Mulciber, Rookwood, the Carrows, Nott and Travers. They will have power to punish students in the way they see fit." The seven Death Eaters entered the Great Hall as their names were called and sat down on the staff table. "You may continue your activities normally. They won't do anything without a good reason for it."

Their definitions of good reasons might be different, but the students were smart enough to pick up that, at least. And before trying to leave Hogwarts to go to Grimmauld Place, he decided to call Longbottom to the Headmaster's office, _his_ office, for the time being.

"Y-yes, sir?"

"Mr. Longbottom, I did not change teams." Snape said right away. "Sit down and please hear my advice: you and the so called Dumbledore's Army need to take greater care, now. Yes, yes, I know you have continued its activities… The coins at Grimmauld Place still burn, remember?"

"Oh."

"I could save your necks if necessary before, but I can't do it now. Not without keeping the place where I stand. The Death Eaters inside Hogwarts are not here to be my subordinates. They are watching me, rather."

It would be too dangerous to reveal this to Longbottom, but Snape knew his role as a spy would be over really soon, and be as it may, he already knew the unknown horcrux was at Hogwarts. If Longbottom listened to his advice, maybe Snape could stay as Headmaster a little longer, but he didn't count on that.

"Tell Weasley the same, and keep it low. Don't wander around alone." Snape said at last. "You may go. And just for an explanation, twenty points from Gryffindor. If anyone asks, I interrogated you."

He left the room, without a word, and Snape finally went out of Hogwarts' gates. He couldn't be away for long, or else any student who decided to defy the rules would pay dearly if the Inquisitorial Squad was on its own.

But there he went, and the first person to greet him was Skeeter.

"Here it is, the man of the hour! New Hogwarts' Headmaster, how great is that?"

"Not very much, I assure you." Snape scoffed at her. Then he leaned his weight on the closest wall, as the table was full. He went there by dinner time. Black, Gayllen and Malfoy were in one piece, it seemed. "But Skeeter is correct. Voldemort put me as the new Hogwarts' Headmaster. I have an "heirloom" to keep safe. We all know what it means."

"The unknown horcrux is at Hogwarts, isn't it?" Harry questioned.

"It has to be the lost diadem." Luna said. "What else could it be?"

"I don't have the slightest idea, but we have to keep our options open." Snape replied. Trusting too much on Lovegood's words would only lead to failure. "And at this moment, what we have to do before the war is over is finding the lost horcrux and destroying the ones we know about."

"But what about Nagini…?" Malfoy asked. "The… The snake?"

Snape could kill it, if he wanted to. Even though it might the last thing he would do…

"I'll have a plan, soon. Don't worry."

P.S.: Soo. I am back. Made a tiny little slip up on the story (sorry) but I am back. Things are getting closer to the end, but a little detail is missing, _deliberately_ this time, and it might make a huge difference…

Ichiwings: I am a complete sucker for happy endings as well (completely guilty of this) although my idea of happy endings are a bit different… About significant others, I am entirely not sure. I only have two ships in this story. One of them is a guilty pleasure which won't happen, and the other is Snupin, which also won't happen because it's not relevant. So this is kind of a ship whoever you want sort of story… Although the canon pairings would likely not exist if I were to write down who would end up with whom.

Loha: Hard to explain what it is. Beside the normal high school classes, I will have (and do have) advanced Chemistry classes. By the end of my high school, I will have sort of a degree in Chemistry… It's not_ quite_ a major, but I can work with quite a nice salary with this degree. So it's a lot to study. And I just started my first year. Also, I have to rewrite all the chapters because originally, Narcissa didn't help and there was an extra chapter… So instead of sitting down and writing a chapter a day, I write 700 words at best now and it takes much longer to write down a chapter.

LilDevyl: I thought the focus wasn't exactly the action, so I trimmed the scene down. Because, let's face it, you all knew what was going to happen anyway and the important would be the aftermath and the emotional side of it, so…

Saint Snape: Sorry, I have to take a lot longer now to update… But the story is almost over anyway.

Time2read: Thanks! I do need good luck.


	129. Chapter 128 - Plan(s)

Snape went back to Hogwarts with his mind racing. He needed to find the horcrux inside of Hogwarts before making any sort of move. For that, he had the Invisiblity Cloak and the Marauder's Map. He hated both items, but they would be helpful…  
>He needed to search the entire castle after some sort of relic. It could be the diadem. It could be not. The story of the diadem only came from Lovegood's mouth – believing in the tale at all was already a risky move. Although the idea was worthy of being contemplated. It was a thin and unreliable clue, but a hint nevertheless. The time ran short, and no one knew how much.<br>So as soon as he went back to Hogwarts, he went straight to Flitwick's room, through completely empty hallways. The Charms teacher jumped in surprise when he saw Snape standing at the door.  
>"Do you have time for a little talk, I suppose…?"<br>"Uh… W-well, of course I have, H-headmaster."  
>Flitwick opened the door wide and let Snape enter the room.<br>Potions Master has always suited Snape better… He found it slightly unsettling that a colleague he was in moderate good terms with once, cowered in front of him now. Without betraying his actual emotions, he sat down on a visitor's chair in front of the desk. His fingers entwined over his lap, before he spoke: "You might be wondering what I am doing here this late of the night."  
>"With all due respect…" Flitwick struggled to climb on his high chair. He continued once he settled down on the top of a pile of thick tomes, so he could appear to be of normal height: "Yes, yes I am wondering."<br>Snape doubted Flitwick would dare to refuse, but said it anyway: "I wanted to ask a question, if that's fine for you."  
>"Ask away."<br>"Have you heard the tale of the lost diadem of Ravenclaw?"  
>Silence.<br>"Excuse me… What?"  
>"So there is no tale of the lost diadem."<br>"Well, yes, there is…" Flitwick laughed half-heartedly. He put his glasses back on place. "I just didn't think you'd come over here this late of the night to ask me about this tale."  
>"I did." Snape confirmed. "The tale is really about a diadem enchanted by Rowena Ravenclaw to bring knowledge to those who wear it?"<br>"Yes. The statue of hers on the Ravenclaw common room portrays her wearing the diadem."  
>"And is it lost? No one has any idea of where it might be?"<br>"Unfortunately, not. Many tried to find it, and all of them failed."  
>Snape remained mute for a couple of seconds before questing further about the matter. "Then, do you know the names of the persons who tried to find it?"<br>Yes, Flitwick knew. None of those names was Voldemort's.  
>"Nice to talk to you, Professor Flitwick." Snape said when all his questions have been answered. "Obliviate."<br>Lovegood might be right about it, and at least he knew the horcrux was inside of Hogwarts, but where? How much time until he found it? McGonagall offered her help, but she was in much more danger than Snape at that point. He refused, but asked of her to keep an eye open…  
>He sat on his office in silence. Without knowing whether Voldemort felt if a horcrux was destroyed, he was left with the assumption the Dark Lord would know… If so, certainly the destruction of an horcrux would led Voldemort to think two situations: Harry opened the Chamber of Secrets and used the basilisk's fangs to destroy it, or Snape was a traitor. Maybe he would think both, given the sword, locked in the Headmaster's office, could destroy horcruxes as well, and he must be hyper aware for any sign of betrayal.<br>Another difficulty Snape thought of was that Voldemort would go to Hogwarts and attack the castle, to keep the horcrux safe.  
>The Order would have to wait to destroy all the horcruxes at once, and be ready for a battle.<br>That wasn't the hardest part of everything, though… Nagini was very well protected at the Malfoy Manor, and if Snape were to destroy it, it would be the last thing he'd do. Narcissa indeed helped her son to escape, but now the Malfoys were taken hostages at their own home – they wouldn't come anywhere near Nagini without killing themselves in the middle of the process. Even so, they might not accept the idea and uncover Snape as a traitor only to have their places back at Voldemort's side... Though it might be impossible.  
>Every path would lead to deaths, and battles involving the students of Hogwarts. There was no way out. The least he could do was a safer way to do all this. Starting with finding the lost horcrux, and ending with destroying Nagini at a sensible time.<br>However, when he told his plan to the members of the Order of the Phoenix in the very next day, Lupin merely laughed.  
>"So you are going to kill yourself to kill Nagini?"<br>"This is a possibility. I might escape, but I won't rely on this possibility."  
>"Really? Did you ask Harry how he would feel about that? Because I don't think he will take that plan very well."<br>"I haven't considered that, no." Snape replied. "Unless someone comes up with a better idea than mine, I'm afraid there's nothing else I can do. Ever since I accepted working as a spy to the Order, I had to accept one day, sooner or later, I would die by Voldemort's hands. This is the time. I won't hesitate in doing this as soon as I find the horcrux inside of Hogwarts."  
>OoOoO<br>"No, he can't do that! He's going to kill himself!" Harry exclaimed, after hearing Snape's plan through the Extendable Ear.  
>"Well, unfortunately, he can, if he wants to." Lila replied. "The point is that he is right. Death is a certain fate once you are trapped with Voldemort. He spares no one. And no one else can do it but Snape, right now."<br>Hermione furrowed her brows. "Then we will come up with a better plan."  
>"Diversion." Draco said, leaned on the handrail. "What Voldemort cares even more than keeping Nagini safe…? Killing Potter, of course. Snape wants to avoid the situation of Voldemort being in place of indeed completing his plans, but it could distract Voldemort enough for someone to kill the bloody snake and escaping without a scratch."<br>"Oh, sure, this is a much better plan. Let's cover Harry in steak sauce and hang him in front of the Malfoy Manor!" Ron exclaimed.  
>"Well… It wouldn't matter, Ron." Hermione said, although not without a couple of seconds of hesitarion in supporting Malfoy on his idea. "Because Harry can't die. The Dursleys are here, remember? The wards are still active; anything Voldemort wants to do to Harry will rebound on him. Supposing someone kills Nagini before that, maybe Voldemort will end up killing himself, thinking he can kill Harry now that the Dursleys are supposedly dead."<br>"Then Harry is going to use himself as bait." Luna observed. "Interesting, I think Snape is trying to avoid just this…"  
>Harry climbed down the stairs while saying: "I can't die. He can."<br>When he threw the kitchen door open, he suddenly regretted going down at that moment, with all the eyes focusing on him. However, he feared it would be too late the next time Snape came around Grimmauld Place. With seven Death Eaters inside of Hogwarts, he couldn't just come and go as he pleased, even with the cloak and the Marauder's Map. So his visits were far and few.  
>"I think I have an idea." Harry said, then reaching the floor of the kitchen through the stairs.<br>"You were listening, then." Lupin observed, with a smug grin on his lips.  
>Oh-oh. Harry wasn't sure of how Snape would react to knowing they have been eavesdropping the meetings.<br>"I... I was, yes. And, hm..."  
>"Well, I suppose the cautionary measure I took on not letting you know about the meetings just was completely ignored." Snape said, smoothly. Too smoothly. "Do you know why? Because Voldemort will prey for the weak, and the youth, and will scavenge anything he wants from their minds. You are protected due to Occlumency, but your friends are not. Do you know what happens if the war blows up and they are caught? The Order collapses."<br>"I'm sorry, sir,but-"  
>Snape scowled and cut him off. "The harm is done here, I suppose. Weasley and Longbottom know about the Order and are on the guise of several others Death Eaters. It doesn't matter anymore. If the situation goes down to the children being kidnapped, the Order will be over by then. Do tell what you came to say."<br>"Oh, well, I... I have a plan. A better plan. You don't have to die."  
>"Don't I?"<br>"No. What if we distracted Voldemort while you were off to kill Nagini wherever it is? I mean, we have to destroy the horcruxes. So we could do it at Hogwarts, after the last horcrux is found. Then Voldemort will come, and I could surrender. He wouldn't mind another dead horcrux if he was about to kill me."  
>Snape raised an eyebrow. Harry dried the seat of his palms on his jeans and went on: "He can't kill me, anyway. The spell would rebound... If he casted a Killing Curse on me, he would kill himself. It would all be over for good."<br>"Sounds like a good plan." Sirius shrugged. "If we find a way to sneak people inside the castle so the Death Eaters and Umbridge are knocked down before even thinking of warning Voldemort about us."  
>"We can't use the Shrieking Shack, though." Lupin said. "Or else we'll be seen."<br>Everyone else seemed quite enthusiastic about the idea. Of course: they have seen death and kidnap of familiars and loved ones. They wanted it to be over, and the new plan was exactly about ending the war at once. Snape, however, wasn't much keen of the idea.  
>"What if he tries to touch you before casting the Killing Curse? What if he somehow realizes the wards are still present before trying to murder you? What will you do?"<br>Harry replied the question a couple of seconds later: "I will kill him."  
>He had no doubt he would.<br>P.S.: No answering to reviews today, sort of drowning into homework right now, BUT there's two chapters plus prologue left from this story, so by the end of the month, you shall see the end, if I can make it to at least a chapter a week. I will try to write another chapter this weekend, though. Don't want to let you guys waiting too much.


	130. Small note about the following updates

My digestive health is a mess (again :/). I have been diagnosed with a leaky gut and right now I have far too much to do and little energy. Unfortunately, I have to rewrite all the remaining chapters so I can't just publish them right now... Please be patient: the story is a couple of chapters away from its end so it won't take much time. As soon as I am better, you'll see updates again.


	131. Chapter 129 - The past stays behind

Harry's sudden determination into killing Voldemort with his own hands was disturbing. Snape didn't want the boy to rip his soul apart, although Harry's plan seemed to be the best route to follow, if they found a way to put the members of the Order inside of Hogwarts without being noticed by the Death Eaters... Someone could go with Harry under the Invisibility Cloak to kill Voldemort. Black surely would be the first in line for the job. Though Black had proven himself a person worthy of respect, that didn't mean Snape could bring himself to actually care for the state of his soul, if it didn't affect the Order or anyone else...

However, he would deal with that part of the current situation later. Harry's interruption revealed more urgent issues.

Weasley and Longbottom could no longer stay at Hogwarts.

Snape knew his mask would fall sooner or later, but rather later than sooner. The students of Hogwarts would be the ones to pay the price, and even if he didn't feel like the true Headmaster he knew he must protect his facade to protect the students.

The little sleep of the night would have to go to the rocks. Seizing the opportunity of all the Death Eaters and Umbridge being on their rooms, probably asleep, he decided to visit the Hospital Wing, wherein several students belonging to Dumbledore's Army temporarily resided.

Only a couple of beds were available. Most were hidden behind curtains. Snape unlocked the cabinets in which he could find the informations about the current patients of the Hospital Wing.

Smith. Poisoning.

Macmillan. Magical burning, intense use of Stinging Hex.

Patil. Entrails expelling curse.

Diggory. Cruciatus Curse.

The chill air running through the windows brought a sweet smell of illness and death. This was a war, the students were paying for it, whether he was the Headmaster or not. And he failed at protecting them. They were children, being tortured on a weekly perhaps daily basis for the leisure of sick individuals. People disturbed enough to follow someone like Voldemort.

Not participating on it didn't make Snape feel any better with the situation. Because he did nothing about it, and most important, for a short time, condoned the activity even if not able to do it himself. Torture and killing of innocent people. He had to stay still while it all happened in front of him once.

It was happening twice, but this time, he could do something about the matter.

And so he did, several hours later, after breakfast.

Longbottom limped towards the nearest visitor's chair, while the younger Weasley seemed dangerously thin and too pale for anyone's taste. They were, literally, wasting away. No more, however.

Snape put the Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder's Map over the table and said: "You will head to the Requirement Room right in this instant. Wait for your trunks there. I suppose you can turn it into a habitable place meanwhile. For the public eye, you'll have disappeared from my room. Between us, you will hide at the Room for the time being. House elves will bring you food and water. Use the coins to call other students belonging to the Army. Any questions?"

"Why are you doing this?" the girl asked.

"One of the reasons was that you know far too much about the Order. I recently found out about the Extendable Ears." Snape felt a sour taste on his tongue. He had acted rightly for the wrong reasons before. "And the most important one is that the Death Eaters are incredibly out of control as of late. I can't save all the students, but those of the Army are being especially targeted due to their friendly relationship with Harry and with you two. We don't want that, hence, you go hide."

"Yes, sir." Longbottom said with a nod, with blush painting his cheeks red.

"Now, I have a question for you." Snape never thought about it before, but if the Requirement Room could turn into whatever one desires, then supposedly it could have a way to sneak people inside the castle... Though Snape never personally visited the room, or questioned how it worked at all. Now was the time to do that. "Have you ever asked the room to change to a way of escaping? To outside of Hogwarts?"

The Weasley girl replied readily: "Well, yes, but... There's only a door, leading to a dark corridor. We were never curious enough to look where it lead, since we didn't know if we could come back, so..."

"Interesting. You may go. Use the cloak and avoid bumping with anyone. The arrangements will be on my account." Snape made a dismissive gesture with his right hand.

The arrangements included finding someone to get the trunks - McGonagall was excellent with the portrayal of a grievous teacher - asking for the house elves to provide the room with food and water, and the one so called Dobby offered his services right away. Snape picked him to bring the cloak and the map back to the Headmaster's office, as he would need them to circulate in the castle after the lost horcrux, which he still had no idea of location.

Even after searching and scanning every inch of several levels already.

Once more he decided not to sleep when he snuck out of his chambers to go to seventh floor. In front of the naked wall which hid the passage to inside the room, he thought: I need a way to sneak people inside the castle. I need a way to sneak people inside the castle. I need a way to sneak people inside the castle.

Within moments, a single plain door materialized in the wall. Snape opened it, still with the cloak on. Only when he reach the not very spacious room the door led to, he took of the cloak. Another door lied right in front of him.

That one led to a dark corridor. Snape put his wand at ready to light it up, but several torches along the way magically appeared. Still, the end could not be seen. He kept his guard up and advanced. Soon, he reached steps.

They seemed endless. At one moment, he was sure to be underneath the ground surface in the castle. Several steps after, the stairs were over and the hallway turned flat. Snape still couldn't see the end. His legs ached of walking so much, and his throat was dry, but he kept going.

The very long hallway finished at a dead end.

At a closer inspection, however, Snape saw what seemed to be the back of a portrait, big enough for him to pass if it was a door. He reached for it, intending only to feel its thickness, but it turned out to be a passage.

"Oi! You have the worst timing to appear, boy!" Aberforth complained, sitting on his dining table.  
>"How did you get over there anyway?"<p>

P.S.: Super short chapter because I couldn't think of anything to add. A 900 words scene of this chapter had to be cut off. I want to thank everyone for the very kind words, and be sure I read all the reviews, but right now, I am unable to answer them again...

A few updates on what's going on: bacterial overgrowth. Can't promise regular updates anymore, but be sure the story is finished by the end of this month because despite the fact I might not be well enough to do actually do it, I will give a try at NaNoWriMo. So if anyone is trying as well, my nick is Persei and you can send me a message if in need :)

Next chapter won't be as short, I promise.


	132. Chapter 130 -- Burning

Everything got more critical, day by day. With the dissapearance of a large group of students, many of them children Voldemort targetted by default, McGonagall also had to be gone within the Requirement Room or else she too would be tortured. Snape could feel his mask falling slowly.

If the situation arose, and he to chose between keeping his place as a spy and keeping Hogwarts safe - truly safe - he would chose the latter. But do it without the last horcrux would be an unwise move.

He needed to find the horcrux. But where...? If the Marauder's Map was to be trusted completely, he had visited and searched all the rooms of Hogwarts, and no sign of the horcrux. At least it was in Hogwarts, and even if it wasn't the diadem as Snape guessed, then it would be possible to locate by its magic. But Snape didn't see it.

Not to mention, he didn't _know_ what the horcrux was. Yes, it might be the diadem… A quick trip to Ravenclaw's common room informed him of what the diadem looked like, although he saw nothing resembling it around Hogwarts.

The clock ticked and he couldn't sleep. The Marauder's Map was completely unfolded in his desk and he studied it carefully. All the rooms were checked, as well as the cupboards, closets, wherever a relic could be hidden. And nothing. In a fit of anger, Snape threw the map away, across the room.

"Useless!" he snapped, as if it could listen.

Breathing heavily, he paced around in the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore's portrait watched him with the familiar sparkle on his eyes.

"I never thought I would see the day of you relying on anything." Dumbledore said with amusement. "Especially such strange and unique artifact."

"I don't need it. I know I must search for a place not signed in the map, but this idea failed as well."

"I don't think it failed."

"The Chamber of Secrets is not signed in the map. I can't enter, not without speaking parseltongue. It is likely the horcrux would be there..." Snape took a deep breath. "I need a walk. Staying here asking myself where it is won't make it appear in my hand."

"Here, perhaps not. Maybe if you stand in the right place, and if you wish hard enough to find it... Who knows?"

"Stand in the right place...?"

Covering himself with the Invisiblity Cloak, he left the office within no time, almost running towards the corridor on the seventh floor where the Requirement Room always appeared. A room not signed in the map, a room which fulfilled the desires of the person standing before it. Voldemort might not have hidden the horcrux there... It might point where the horcrux stayed, however.

A double door appeared on the wall, leading to a space as large as a cathedral, with piles and piles of things. Old, broke and plain worthless things. A good place to hide something, in short. He hoped he could tell when the horcrux's magic was near, but he felt nothing. With that, Snape started to look.

Soon he lost himself in the middle of the piles, walking in circles. No matter how much he walked, he always ended up on the same place.

Short of breath, he decided to sit. Resting his head against a wooden box, it was possible to see the top of a huge pile standing in front of him. His eyes went lower, and lower. The bust of a man in advanced age with a wig called his attention. Something to expect from the students of Hogwarts, he knew very well... And then something else popped out. The worn out silver tiara the bust wore. The tiara had an oval blue stone, which lost its gleam due to the layers of dirt over it. And there was a small sentence, carved onto it.

"A wit beyond measure it's a man's greatest treasure."

Snape stood up suddenly and with his fingers, took away some dirt of the tiara. The stone was a sapphire, and the worn out tiara was in fact the lost diadem of Ravenclaw. With a quick check, he saw the object had very strong dark magic around it. All the horcruxes have been found.

Midnight approached. And he didn't want to spend any other day in the current situation.

OoOoO

"Harry, Harry wake up."

Harry sat up on his bed slowly, still not quite awake. Mrs. Weasley stood at his side fully dressed. "Snape found the horcrux. He's calling us to Hogwarts. Wake the others and go down to the Entrance Hall when you are ready."

With this message, the boy readily woke up and poked Ron. A moment of hesitation later, he poked Malfoy as well.

"What is it, Potter?"

"We have to go to Hogwarts. Snape found the last horcrux."

The words hit Malfoy the same way they hit Harry. In two minutes, the three were dressed and wide awake, going down the stairs making as much noise as humanly possible. Hermione, Luna and Lila already were at the Entrance Hall, talking quietly to each other.

"So this is it." Hermione said.

"Gladly." Lila added in a mutter, hugging herself. "I honestly want this to be over."

Ron nodded. "We all want it to be."

The front door opened and Lupin entered. "This is the plan: we are going to Hog's Head, there's a secret passageway directly to the Requirement Room there. We don't know if Voldemort will attack Hogwarts or not, so you better keep alert and wands at hand. Molly wanted you to stay here, but since you would have to be alone, you are coming. Harry, you'll go first, with me."

"Sure, sir."

Harry followed Lupin to outside of the number twelve. With the school bag he used to carry all the horcruxes with himself, he felt more than ready, to whatever was going to happen within a few hours.

Soon they landed on the dirty floor of the Hog's Head. The barman greeted them with a nod and spoke: "You already know where it is."

"Yes, thank you, Aberforth."

For the first time Harry realized the barman's eyes were incredibly blue behind the lenses of his glasses. "Why is he helping?" he asked when they went into a tunnel illuminated by torches, leaving out of a dining room with a fireplace at a corner. They had to duck to walk in it in the first steps, because the beginning shouldn't be larger than a portrait.

"He's Dumbledore's brother." Lupin replied. "And the door of this tunnel is the portrait of his deceased sister."

"He never told me he had family."

"I didn't know either... But I don't think this is exactly the time to discuss whatever Dumbledore didn't reveal to anyone."

Then they went up stairs. Harry thought them to be never-ending, but after some time, he saw light, and getting closer, it was a hole to a large room. The Requirement Room had transformed itself in a rustic tree house, with sleeping nets under flags, symbolizing the houses. What was Harry's surprise when he saw the Slytherin flag there, too.

"We got some Slytherins along the way." Neville explained, after welcoming Harry with a hug. Then it was Ginny's turn to greet him with another hug.

"Very well, you are between friends." Lupin said. "Snape will be around soon to catch you, Harry." He left the room afterwards.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

Ginny looked around. "Oh, this? We hid here because of the Death Eaters. Voldemort put seven of them inside to help us with the _discipline_." She rolled her eyes and pointed to the seven men unconscious. "They are over there. McGonagall caught them all off guard. We've bringing in people slowly. For the first two days, it was only me and Neville here trying to figure out how the room worked. The elves brought us food and water."

"Then the members of the Dumbledore's Army came in, and then a few others joined. Daphne and Astoria, the Greengrass sisters from Slytherin appeared... Then Tracey Davis." Neville went on. "One day, McGonagall came too. At least we had order inside of there. Everyone is outside helping the students to get out and to get the defenses up. We are taking care of them and welcoming all of you."

"Oh." Harry said. Then Snape arrived.

"Do you have the horcruxes with you?"

"Yes."

"Come with me. I will go with to the Chamber. Voldemort doesn't know of anything yet, we have time." They headed to Myrtle's bathroom, and meanwhile they walked, Snape took a diadem out of his pocket and handed it to Harry. "Listen, after these are destroyed, I will put one of the Death Eaters under the Imperius curse and make them take you to Voldemort. I will be waiting on the Forbidden Forest, if Voldemort feels his horcruxes being destroyed. The sword is on my pocket, McGonagall took it out of the Sorting Hat for me."

Harry nodded. "And then it will be over."

"And then it will be over." Snape echoed. Finally they faced the sinks which led to the Chamber of Secrets.

Eyeing the little snake on one tap, Harry said: "_Open_." even though Snape could only hear hisses. The tap gave entrance to the pipe going to underneath Hogwarts. Snape went first.

They scowled as soon as the door of the Chamber opened, due to the smell of the rotting basilisk. Three years later, the insides of the monster disappeared, although its skin remained, falling in chunks here and there. These chunks were carefully avoided.

Harry covered his nose and his mouth with the sleeve of his sweater, and walked to stand beside the head. With the free hand, he pulled four fangs, which gave in and detached from the basilisk very easily. The boy looked on the other way, not wanting to see how the face of the monster looked like.

After that, they quickly left and closed the door.

"Let's destroy them here already." Snape said. "I don't want to waste any time."

Harry dropped the bag on the floor and kneeled, spreading the horcruxes. "All I have to do is stab them?"

"Exactly."

"And how can we know if Voldemort felt or not?"

"I suppose..." Snape hesitated for a few moments. "You could open the connection and see for yourself. If you want to. Anyway he will make the Dark Mark burn when he comes here."

"I will try." Harry said, and grabbing a fang with unnecessary strength, he stabbed the cup. A black smoke went up in the air and with a blood freezing scream, it vanished. Harry then closed his eyes and let his mind completely relaxed from the first time in a long time and felt calm. Ecstatic, even. Harry retreated from Voldemort's mind. "He can't feel anything."

"Then... The plans changed. Someone will have to call him, and it's better if it's me... But who will take you to him when the time comes? If I want to stand beside him long enough to kill the snake, I have to be on his good graces. And for that I should have fled the castle or else he will think I betrayed him."

"I can let myself get caught. Voldemort wants to kill me personally, doesn't he?" Harry suggested.

"It will be too dangerous."

"I am in danger already." Harry replied. "Besides, no one can kill me, remember?"

"Indeed. Then this will be our plan. Keep going."

Then it was time for the diadem to be stabbed. The same smoke, the same scream. But the locket wouldn't let the fang pass through it.

"It should be opened, I think." Snape said, taking out the Gryffindor sword. "In any case..."

Harry opened it and saw a little black heart, beating. Smoke rose from it, and he saw Snape, standing nearby his own dead body covered in blood. "I lied, Potter. I always lie. And you were enough of a fool to believe it. I killed your parents, I told Voldemort the prophecy and that's why many other people died. I created another war and I will end this one in the worst way possible. Why do you still believe me?"

Then the sword stabbed through the black heart, and it was gone with a puff of smoke. Snape breathed heavily and threw the sword on the floor, completely shocked.

"A-are you ok?" Harry approached him slowly. Snape looked away.

"As good as I can be." he said, putting the sword inside his pocket again. Then he gazed at Harry. "Well, if anything happens to me… Know that I am very sorry I killed your parents."

Turning into a bat, he flew out of the Chamber of Secrets. Not controlling his mind anymore, Harry felt a pierce of pure rage, and his scar burned. Voldemort was coming.

_"Attack Hogwarts." Voldemort said, in front of a legion of masked figures. "I will be there soon. Get the boy!"_

Harry went to the Great Hall and tried to stay out of the radar of anyone there. They didn't know the plan changed. Not closing the connection anymore, he peered on Voldemort's mind again. Voldemort glared at the basin where the locket should've been.

Not much longer, now...

Then the castle shook and dust fell from the ceiling. The first Death Eater appeared and the battle started. Spells clashing everywhere. Flashes of green and red light appearing very often. Harry stayed on his hiding place for a while, and then another wave of contempt hit him: a box which had been buried on the Gaunts hut was empty.

He closed his mind and ran into the middle of the battle, attacking a Death Eater nearby with a Stinging Hex. He immediately turned around to see who hit him and spotted Harry.

Harry ran to an adjacent hallway. Alone he was easier to catch... His legs locked together and he fell on the floor. His body suddenly lost all movement, and he found himself being a statue.

"Thinking you could escape?" A feminine voice sneered and turned Harry to lay on his back. The Death Eater took out the mask. It was Bellatrix Lestrange. "Not under my watch. Stupefy!"

When he woke up, he lay tied up and gagged in the damp floor of the Forbidden Forest.

"Always slithering out of action, aren't you, Snape? I won't let you take my credit from getting the boy!" Lestrange snapped.

Snape smirked. "As if. My credit goes to calling him when they appeared. You wouldn't catch the boy if it wasn't for me. That will satisfy the Dark Lord, for sure."

"Indeed, it will, Severus." Voldemort appeared at the borders of the clearing they were. Nagini crawled on the floor at his side. "It was so easy to catch him I don't know how it took me sixteen years. Very well, the moment is here, and my two most loyal followers are with me. You will be rewarded after Potter is dead. I don't have time to play games, so let's finish this already."

"As you wish, my Lord." Snape said. With a flick of his wand, a red light hit Lestrange. She flew and landed on the floor, unconscious. Harry's restraints were gone and he stood up.

Voldemort laughed and aimed his wand at Harry, who was wandless. "If you move, Severus, I kill him. _Nagini, kill!"_

Nagini crawled towards Snape in a considerable speed. He let himself stay in the way, to leave at the last minute, taking out the sword and cutting Nagini's head off while it propelled its head forward to attack. Smoke and jets of blood seeped from Nagini's wound, and then it fell on the floor, completely immobile.

"Avada Kedrava!" Voldemort shouted, and green light hit Harry.

He fell down with the strength of the spell, and felt an intense pain where it hit him. But the green light rebounded and hit Voldemort. He, too, wasn't able to stand on his feet.

Voldemort arched his back on a convulsion and opened his mouth. A black blur ascended from it, and it took the shape of two Voldemort's faces. A scream filled the clearing, and the faces seemed to want to go in opposite directions, but something kept them together. Harry watched everything, confused by the pain on his chest.

The faces screamed louder and flew on his direction, entering Harry's chest.

He stood slowly, fighting with himself and in extreme pain. Everything burned. Harry's eyes weren't green anymore. His eyes were Voldemort's.

"Traitor!" Harry hissed and grabbed Voldemort's wand on the floor, struggling. "Traitor! You will die!"

But his arm trembled. He couldn't pronounce the words, or aim the wand. And he dropped it on the floor. He blinked and the green eyes were back.

"He's burning." Harry muttered before passing out.

P.S.: Sorry if it seems rushed, but I really didn't want to focus on the battle or the destruction of the horcruxes, since I'd be telling a tale you guys already heard *shrugs* One chapter left, so _what_ exactly happened? I was holding this back since Chapter One, it's a relief to actually write it down. A year later. But ok.

Mae: I am tons better now! Yeah, last chapter was very short and in turn, this one is super long.

Loha: Rough times, indeed. Though the new diet I've been into actually worked so now I am almossst completely healed. And back to normal writing schedule.

ZabuzasGirl: It took a while, sorry.

Blue Luver 5000: Yep, I am ok now, so next chapter will come out very very soon.


	133. Chapter 131 - Just Harry

Snape couldn't move his legs. Only when he realized Harry's sweater was damp with blood, he rushed towards the fallen boy, still keeping his eyes and ears sharp. Lestrange was unconscious, and either Voldemort was dead or not, Snape didn't know, though Voldemort should be at least knocked out as well.

He ripped Harry's garments apart with a cutting spell and vanished the blood. Harry's breathing was shallow, and each inspiration made the wound shaped like a lightning bolt bleed. It would for certain become a scar, another one, just like the one in Harry's forehead. Snape worked on stop the bleeding, only one question going through his mind:

What happened?

Should Voldemort be really dead, that meant the pieces left of his soul were inside Harry's body. They entered through the wound, no doubts… Which meant Harry was a horcrux.

Again.

OoOoO

The Headmaster Office's door shot opened, making such noise it woke up all the portraits. Snape stormed inside the room, going straight to Dumbledore's portrait: "Why didn't you tell me? _Why_?! Harry was a horcrux all along!"

Dumbledore giggled. "Yes, he was an horcrux all along. But, you are here and all the other portraits reported that all the Death Eaters have been arrested and the Aurors hid Voldemort's body on the Department of Mysteries."

"Well, yes, I didn't tell them everything, of course! The Ministry doesn't know Harry is a horcrux again!"

"Calm down. Tell me what happened. There is an explanation, though we might not have yet realized it."

And Snape told Dumbledore about everything he witnessed, as calmly as he could manage. Harry's body didn't seem to be handling another horcrux and Snape waited long hours beside his bed while everyone else worked on resolving the battle. He hoped Harry would return, though Voldemort might possess the boy again… Someone should guard him in that case. Now Lupin took over the duty and Snape was free to confront Dumbledore, with his nerves to the point of exploding.

"That is interesting." Dumbledore agreed once he heard everything.

"Interesting? Harry might die at any moment!"

"Voldemort won't let him." Dumbledore observed. "He doesn't want to die either… It's his biggest fear. He made the impossible to survive and my guess he did it again. No one tried to make a horcrux more than once. Correct me if I am wrong, but this is the eighth time he splits his soul."

"Yes. It should be."

"All I can infer is that seven is indeed a strong number. You noticed Voldemort begun to change over time, while you were spying at the First Wizardry War. Ripping one's soul is more harmful than he thought of… Voldemort might have noticed that as well. Taking another piece of his soul meant the remaining piece would be too insane to properly function and thus Voldemort as we knew could never return. He realized that, which is why he didn't create another horcrux after Nagini even though he knew the Order was aware of his secret."

Dumbledore stopped talking, then, waiting for Snape to put the pieces together. A few moments later, Snape asked: "Do you mean to say he didn't want to make another horcrux and in the end, disappear either way…?" The scene of Voldemort's soul leaving his body replayed on Snape's head. It wanted to break in two, and instead… "There are three horcruxes inside Harry." Snape muttered.

"Perhaps. Horcruxes are very alike seeds. If they don't have a body on their own to control, they stay dormant until they have one. However, one of the pieces inside Harry had a body. So I suppose Harry and Voldemort are still fighting and the body they share isn't handling the confront."

"So they… They _both_ will die?"

"I don't know. Though the chances are better than you think. Voldemort is weak, trying to keep the last bit of his soul together, while trying to control Harry. Who has mastered Occlumency and knew how to shut down Voldemort's horcrux inside of himself."

Snape scowled. "You think he will die. You knew he _had _to die."

"Not always… I didn't know he was a horcrux until Voldemort's return. And sure the diary wasn't the only one, so I had to search before telling anyone about the boy. Either way, you would never sacrifice Harry, would you?"

"But to live always between life and death, I'd rather kill him with my own hands and rot in Azkaban as a Death Eater."

Dumbledore smirked. "You wouldn't sacrifice the boy you fought so much to protect. And Harry isn't going to give up so easy, knowing how many people suffered and died so he could live."

OoOoO

Harry felt incredibly uncomfortable in larger crowds, especially since the end of the Second Wizardry War. Voldemort has been silent and almost unnoticeable in a corner of his mind, and yet Harry feared he could just take control of his own body and kill everyone in sight… Considering Harry carried a wand on his pocket.

Platform Nine and Three Quarters was particularly packed that morning.

"Behave." Snape said, looking around and swallowing hard, as uncomfortable as Harry. "I am not sure if the new Headmistress will be as forgiving as Dumbledore was."

Harry snorted. "Pretty sure I won't risk it."

McGonagall was the new Headmistress – the Minsitry hired Snape. He worked at the Department of the Mysteries, researching about horcruxes. Not that the Ministry knew about what really happened at the Forbidden Forest…

"Very well. Professor McGonagall will be pleased. Oh, here comes Lovegood… I should leave."

"Good bye, sir. See you at Christmas."

Snape hesitated a bit before saying: "You won't spend your Christmas holidays at Hogwarts?"

"No, I want to spend them at…" Harry cleaned his throat. "At home. If that's okay."

Home was still an iffy word for Harry to use. Sure he got used to gloomy and book-filled house which was Spinner's End, since he had to spend his summer there while getting used to control Voldemort more effectively. Though calling any place home was very difficult.

"Sure." Snape replied before turning on his heels and leaving.

Luna waited for the conversation to end nearby and approached Harry with a big smile. "Hello! You enjoyed your vacations, I hope."

"I tried to." Harry replied honestly. She knew about Voldemort's true fate along with all of those hiding at Grimmauld Place at the war. "Where is everyone?"

"In the train. Waiting for you. Come on."

People pointed and whispered to each other as they walked towards the train. Harry was a considered a hero, and Luna honor on her own, since she was the one to insist on the lost diadem.

Hermione, Ron and Lila both grinned when Harry finally walked inside the cabin and took a seat. Malfoy nodded with his head and resumed looking out in the window.

"So. Did we have a nice summer?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Ron shrugged. "Just a tad boring, you know. Fred and George set up a store at Diagon Alley, have I told you that? They are making success, already."

Lila snickered. "I wonder when their products will be banned at Hogwarts. One week? Two?"

"I went there with my parents and almost beheaded someone trying out a new firework…" Hermione said, with a fine line between her brows.

Malfoy finally said something, still gazing at the landscape: "They will avoid the ban either way."

"Which is why we have to keep our eyes open." Hermione added.

The train started moving, and the small talk continued until the sun was going low in the sky. Harry couldn't have been happier. For once he was Harry.

Just Harry.

**The End. **

P.S.: And it's over! I can't even describe how awesome it is for me to finish this project because writing has become a huge part of my life, and I started out with this story, so it's awesome, but also sad… Anyhow, I appreciate every single one of your guys for coping with me and everything. Thank you, thank you, thank you!


	134. Chapter 134

Hello people of fanfiction net!

As you know, I am very fond of this story and let's face it, it's horrible. In the past years I've dedicated myself to my craft and to learning English and I want to give this story a complete rewrite so I can finally go to sleep knowing that it has been written to its full potential.

So I've set up a tumblr to get it online for you guys, to get in touch with you and just maybe publish original content once I am done with the rewriting.

The prologue is already up, and you can check it here: wendelinthewriter at tumblr :)


End file.
